Blood and Night
by Dovahkiin09
Summary: Modern AU: Un ser mitológico y un héroe de leyenda se han enfrentado por siglos, una tregua logro detener esta lucha, pero no sera suficiente para aquellos que desean el caos [Korrasami]
1. Chapter 1

Blood and night

Capítulo I

No siempre las leyendas son ciertas, no siempre los mitos son verdad, pero en este mundo siempre hay excepciones a la regla. Por siglos la organización del loto blanco se ha encargado de cuidar a ese ser legendario, digno de un cuento sobre algún héroe o incluso una historieta, aquel ser capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos; El Avatar, encargado de traer paz y equilibrio al mundo…sin duda una leyenda viviente, pero los mitos también tienen algo de verdad.

Además de ser los encargados de educar y entrenar al Avatar, el loto blanco se ha tenido que encargar de una plaga tan antigua como el ser humano mismo, un ser oscuro y por demás con gran poder…los Chiroptera o vampiros como eran conocidos comúnmente, se dice que el dios del mal Vaatu creo al primero de ellos, con el fin de terminar con los humanos y así también con el ciclo del avatar. Son seres que se alimentan de sangre con un increíble control metabólico; por consiguiente nunca morirán ni envejecerán, con agudos sentidos y una fuerza superior, han sido temidos y odiados. Han vivido mesclados entre los humanos por siglos. Y por siglos aquellos Vampiros que se han sentido superiores han desafiado al avatar, tratando de provocar el caos.

Sin embargo gracias al avatar Aang se logró llegar a una "tregua" relativa con el líder en ese momento del linaje Sato, humanos y vampiros vivirían en paz, siempre y cuando los últimos permanecieran ocultos en la sociedad, tenían prohibido cometer crimines hacia los humanos, en cambio ellos dejarían de ser cazados y los humanos le proporcionaría el alimento suficiente para cada chiroptera que se encuentre registrado; alimento que provendría de los bancos de sangre en la ciudad. Pero hubo vampiros renuentes a tales condiciones y a aquellos que se atrevían a desafiar dicho tratado, eran perseguidos. Pero esta tregua no dudaría mucho... Ya que grandes batallas se han llevado a cabo entre estos dos seres, y en esta era no sería la excepción.

En las instalaciones del loto blanco una joven de piel morena, cabello corto de un brillante color castaño, portadora de unos hermosos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo y con un cuerpo atlético, se encontraba empacando sus pertenecías, ese sería el día en que por fin se le permitiría abandonar aquellas infraestructuras. Dentro de poco partiría hacia la gran y más importante urbe en el mundo: Ciudad Republica. Iría a vivir con Tenzin uno de sus mentores, por mucho tiempo estuvo esperando esa oportunidad; al fin saldría a explorar el mundo.

Atreves de los siglos cuando un avatar cumplía 21 años se le otorgaba su "libertad" con el fin de que conociera el mundo y a las personas que tenía que proteger.

-Dentro de poco aterrizara el avión que te llevara hasta ciudad república, tienes todo listo?- Decía con cariño una mujer mayor

-¡Así es Katara! Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, estoy muy emaciada!- dijo con entusiasmo

-Me alegra saberlo-

De pronto un fuerte sonido se dejó escuchar…El avión avía llegado, aterrizando a unos metros de distancia de ellas.

\- ¡Ya está aquí, ya está aquí!- Decía mientras daba unos saltos de felicidad

\- Llego la hora, pequeña Korra. ¿Te has despedido ya de tus padres?- dijo la anciana con voz dulce

-Si ya lo hecho…vamos Naga sube!,-le decía con emoción a su perro- Muchas gracias por todo Katara… me comunicare contigo en cuanto este con Tenzin.

-Mucha suerte- decía mientras hacia un ademan con su mano en señal de despedida

La joven giro sobre sus talones, acomodo su mochila en su hombro y abordo la aeronave con una enorme sonrisa. Llegaría un poco antes del anochecer a Ciudad Republica, estaba ansiosa y emocionada y muy feliz por saber a cuantos amigos nuevos encontraría ahí. El avión comenzó su despegue rumbo a la nueva metrópoli.

En uno de los rascacielos más altos de la cuidad, se encontraba una joven sentada en a la orilla del techo del edificio, admirando el panorama que solo se podía conseguir en esa vista. Asami Sato era la hija de un exitoso empresario; Hiroshi Sato, dueño de la más célebre empresa encargada de tecnóloga y sus otras ramas en la cadena automotriz.

Dueña de un intelecto que iba más de lo imaginado y proporcionada con un belleza totalmente superior; cabello tan negro como el ocre, piel blanca como las misma nieve y suave como la seda, poseedora de dos orbes color jade tan insondables y a la vez brillantes y sus finos labios, delicados y adornados con un color escarlata que provocaban a cualquiera. Era una mujer demasiado perfecta. Pero su familia tenía un detalle, provenía de linaje altamente superior…a cualquier otro chiroptera, tenían gran influencia y poder, no solo en el mundo de los humanos también en de los vampiros. Gracias ese linaje, tenía habilidades aún más agudizadas a las de un vampiro normal, podía estar en el día sin ningún problema bajo el sol y su recuperación ante las heridas era demasiada rápida, sin embargo esta condición le hacía que requerir mas sangre de la normal para alimentarse. Pero para ella la vida de todo ser vivo era primordial, en especial la de las personas, a ella no le gustaba usar a los humanos como ganado, simplemente no podía soportar esa idea, así que gracias a su gran ingenio fue capaz de crear un suplemento que le brindaba todos los nutrientes que le eran necesarios. Trato de patentarlo y que así los demás chiroptera lo usan para alimentarse, pero su padre se negó rotundamente a tal idea diciendo que esa basura no era necesaria y que manchaba las antiguas tradiciones de sus ancestros. La relación con su padre no era lo mejor por lo que decidió mudarse a un apartamento distanciándose de él, aun que trabajara juntos, al menos viviendo separados podría tener un momento de paz.

Miraba nostálgica hacia la ciudad, el viento mecía su cabello jugando con él, amaba sentase en aquel lugar, todo se veía tan pequeño desde ahí; ella se sentía pequeña ahí, cuando de pronto unos gritos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento..

-¡Auxilió!...alguien ayúdeme por favor!- dirigió su aguda vista hacia el origen los gritos, era una joven quien corría despavorida y tras de ella al menos unos cuatro sujetos, entonces pudo sentirlo… aquella sed de sangre que emanaba de esos hombres, no había duda eran chiroptera errantes. No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, viendo como a masacraban a aquella mujer. Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia el vacío dejándose caer desde lo alto de aquel edifico cayendo de pie apenas y agachándose para amortiguar la caída*. Camino hasta el lugar donde había estacionado su flamante moto deportiva, se puso el casco y arranco a toda velocidad en busca de aquellos cerdos.

Un poco antes en el templo aire, se encontraba aterrizando el avión donde venía la Avatar, Apenas la puerta se abrió y la joven morena descendió deprisa y a piso tierra comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente en su eje mientras admiraba la enorme ciudad,

-Me alegro que ya estés aquí Korra ¿qué tal viaje?- Pregunto Tenzin quien estaba esperándola para recibirla

-¡Excelente…de maravilla, diría yo!- decía con emoción

-Muy bien, ven vallamos por tu equipaje y…

-¡Oh Tenzin por favor! Déjame ir a ver la ciudad, solo un poco te lo suplico!-

-No lo sé, Korra ya es tarde y recuerda que puede haber vampiros errantes por ahí, pueden ser peligros.

-¡Pero soy el Avatar! Yo puedo con ellos, vamos Tenzin solo será una hora te lo prometo

-Mañana puedes ir... ¿porque la prisa de que sea ahora?-Korra solo se limitó a mirarlo con ojos de cachorro; lo cual le resultaba muy efectivo en la las instalaciones del Loto Blanco-De acuerdo, no te alejes demasiado ya que no conoces la ciudad, por suerte la isla es fácil de localiza, lleva este celular contigo, cualquier cosa por favor márcame. Y tienes exacta, mente una hora, empezando desde ahora- espeto el maestro aun no muy convencida por dejarla ir.

-Tenzin, eres el mejor, te prometo no tardar-

La joven a toda prisa comenzó a correr y haciendo uso de su agua control atravesó el mar que separaba a la isla con aquella ciudad. Llego al muelle y maravillada por las estructuras comenzó su camino, deteniéndose en cada aparador admirando la vida de la ciudad, gente iba y venia por montones, nunca había a tanta multitud reunida. Llego a un pequeño local de helados donde un poster de un delicioso mantecado de fresa le llamo la atención, estaba tentada a entrar cuando unos gritos la alertaron, voltio rápidamente y pudo observar a una mujer corriendo desesperadamente mientras otros hombres la perseguían, vio con odio la indiferencia de la gente que por ahí pasaba.

Esto no se quedaría así, definitivamente iría a ayudarla, ella era el Avatar y ese era su deber, los siguió a toda prisa hasta alcanzarlos en un parque, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando de la nada una motocicleta negra salió saltando por encima de los agresores cayendo frente a ellos, vio como el conductor descendió de su moto, y se posiciono delante los agresores. Dos de aquellos hombres saltaron sobre el conductor pero este los esquivo sin ningún problema, rápido los demás se abalanzaron a el a lo cual respondió con fulminantes movimientos y golpes demasiado certeros en menos de un minuto aquellos cuatro individuos estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes. Vio cómo se dio la vuelta hacia la mujer que era perseguida, pero esta parecía demasiado asustada; eso no le dio buena espina;

-¡Alto ahí, detente!- soltó la joven morena enfrentando al conductor misterioso de la moto que se encontraba en un lugar donde no daba mucho la luz de las lámparas.

-Vete de aquí- le murmuro el motociclista a la mujer que solo asintió y corrió precipitadamente –No sé qué idea equivocada te has formado, pero yo rescate a aquella mujer…creo que llegaste algo tarde joven heroína-

 _-Esa voz… no es de un hombre_ \- pensó la morena algo confusa- ¿Ayudarla? Por la actitud de la chica más bien parecía que querías violarla

-Piensa lo que quieras, entonces- respondió indiferente

Esas palabras solo hicieron enfurecer más al Avatar que sin dudarlo comenzó a atacar a su adversario, sin embargo sus golpes eran fácilmente esquivados, su contrincante poseía una velocidad impresionante, pero aun así no se dejó sobrecoger; en un vertiginoso moviente que logro confundió a su adversario dio una patada hasta el casco de este provocando que saliera volando.

-¡Ja! parece que….-Korra quedo sin habla, la palabras murieron en su boca y por unos instantes su mente se desconectó. Quedo totalmente impresionada con lo que sus ojos veían, una hermosa joven de negra cabellera y sublimes ojos verdes, pero no solo eso, ahora que aquella joven se había puesto debajo de una lámpara puedo observarla mejor y deleitar su pupila; la bella pelinegra, vestía un traje de cuero negro ceñido totalmente a su cuerpo, acentuando cada una se curvas y a su esbelta figura. - _Es realmente sexy_ -pensó la morena. -Ah- ah…yo...que…ah..-trataba torpemente de hablar, lo que provoco un risa divertida en la pelinegra, sonido que solo dejo aún más perpleja _–hasta su risa es hermosa-_

-Bueno señorita, va a decir algo mas además de solo balbuceos- decía la ojiverde aun riendo mientras se agachaba a recoger su casco del suelo.- Parece que no, bien si me disculpas debo retirarme, hasta luego preciosa- Dijo en tono coqueto mientras le daba un giño a Korra que aún seguía atontada _–¿Me dijo preciosa?_ -. El sonido de aquella moto acelerando la saco de su estado de shock, observando como aquella hermosa joven se alejaba, de pronto se acordó de lo ocurrido y miro a los individuos que yacían en el suelo; había algo extraño en ellos tenían cicatrices de rasguños en su cara y otras marcas que pareciese que fueron hechas con algún hierro al rojo vivo. Sonidos de sirenas se acercaban con rapidez a aquel parque, la Avatar no supo si lo mejor era huir de la escena de crimen...- _Yo creo que mejor me voy de aquí_ -Pensó empezando a dar unos cuantos pasos cuando tropezó con alguien. _-Muy tarde para mi huida.-_

-¡Aseguren área que nadie más pase! Decía una mujer con voz firme, quien después de dar indicaciones miro a la morena con curiosidad

\- ¿Así que tu hiciste eso?

-¿Qué?..Emm no cuando yo llegue ya estaban tirados en el suelo-

-No te creo ¡confiesa ahora!-

-Se lo aseguro yo no he sido-

-Jefa Beifong hemos asegurado a los individuos, están listos para ser trasportados a los cuarteles de máxima seguridad- Decía el policía, un joven de cabello negro y mirada ámbar

-Muy bien chico, ahora detenga a esta joven, es sospecha y tiene mucho que explicar-

-¿Detenerme? Oigan no esperen yo no he hecho nada se los aseguro-

-Jefa creo que la chica dice la verdad…no se comporta como un delincuente- opino el pelinegro mientras miraba a Korra.

-Lo ve hasta el cree mi inocencia, por favor déjeme ir , es mi primera noche en esta ciudad y ya se me ha hecho tarde, tengo que regresar a la isla de templo aire o Tenzin me regañara..-

-Espera dijiste Tenzin…Acaso... ¿tú eres el avatar?- Al decir eso todos los presente se quedaron boquiabierto y de repente le dieron un saludo militar

-Eh…si soy el Avatar, pero no creo que sea necesario hacer todo eso- Dijo apenada ante el comportamiento de los ofícieles.

-Tenzin me informo de tu llegada el día de hoy, pero que se supone que haces tú sola a esta hora y por noche. Y peor aún con unos chiroptera inconscientes a un lado.-

-Chiroque? –

-Que acaso no te han informados de ellos?-

-Creo que me perdí esa clase- dijo alzando los hombros

\- ¿Es enserio? Eres el Avatar deberías estar al tanto de los Vampiros

-Oh! Vampiros si, si lo estoy, lo siento es que en la tribu agua no solían llamarlos así-

-Como sea. ¿Sabes quién enfrento a estos individuos? -

-Emmm…-no estaba segura si sería bueno contarles de aquella hermosa chica, pero algo en ella le digo que sería mejor no hacerlo, por lo que invento otra cosa:- Nop, yo solo iba pasando y los vi en el suelo, me acerque porque creí que necesitaban ayuda es todo- dijo confiada

\- Así que tenemos a un héroe misterioso ¿eh?- dijo con sarcasmo-Está bien, lo importante es que fueron capturados, es hora de que regreses al templo, este chico te escoltara hasta haya. Nos veremos luego y saluda a Tenzin de mi parte,.-Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y subió a una patrulla emprendiendo su marcha seguida por los demás oficiales.

-Pues vayámonos nosotros también, no me gustaría encontrarme con más de esos moustros.- decía al joven con hilo de temor en su voz

-Si de acuerdo,- dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto del auto, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la calle por donde se había ido aquella joven. El viaje fue silencioso el joven no estaba seguro si debía intentar hacer platica, mientras la morena solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana absorta en sus pensamientos

Llegaron al muelle donde el detective la acompaño hasta que ella se fuera.

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Korra intentando ser amable con el

-No hay de que Avatar- respondió de manera plana, como si estuviera hablando con su jefa.

-Es raro que me llames así, soy Korra- ella solo trataba de suavizar el ambiente, pero aquel chico de se ponía difícil

-Es un placer Avatar Korra, soy Mako- Korra le dio una sonrisa torcida mientras él le extendía la mano en forma de saludo-

-Pues bien un placer también, nos vemos luego!- Apenas termino aquel apretón efímero de nanos y la morena ya había saltado hacia el mar haciendo uso de su agua control para llegar hasta la isla. Ahí Tenzin ya la espera para darle un buen sermón por haber tardado y por exponerse tanto, pues Jefa Lin Beinfong ya le había informado de la situación

-Korra ¿tienes idea de lo tarde que es?- comenzó a reprenderla apenas piso tierra.

-Lo siento Tenzin sé que te promete llegar temprano pero..-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué no me llamaste para avisarme lo había sucedido-

-Discúlpame..-

-Ya no importa, ahora ve a descansar, mañana temprano tenemos una junta con los directivos de industrias futuro y tus debes de estar ahí.

\- Esta bien, buenas noches Tenzin-

Camino hacia su nueva habitación, la cual tenía una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad, salto a su cama y con una enorme sonrisa comenzó a quedarse dormida, gesto que se formó al recordar a la hermosa motociclista.

Mi entras tanto en uno de los edificios de mayor plusvalía y elegantes de la ciudad la heredera Sato estacionaba su lujosa moto en la chochera, subió al elevador esperando a llegar a su piso. Abrió la puesta de su apartamento y camino directo a su cuarto dejándose caer en su amplia cama... Con la mirada fija en el techo se quedó pensando en la joven que acababa de conocer, en ese momento no le dio tiempo para analizarla pero ahora que se encontraba relajada podía hacerlo; algo en ella le molestaba, cuando la vio su piel comenzó a arder, pero no era una sensación desagradable al contrario, pero tal desconcierto ante tal nuevo sentimiento la dejo confundida, debía irse en cuanto antes para tratar de descubrir todo aquello... Pero aun así, sin duda aquella joven tenía algo especial, su esencia era única, algo que Asami jamás había detectado en alguna persona, pero no solo era eso, también era increíblemente hermosa, su piel bronceada, sus ojos de un azul tan profundos como el mismo mar…

-Amor a primera vista ¿eh?- murmuro pensante para luego reírse de lo acababa de decir,-si claro, como si eso en verdad pasara- Se dio la media vuelta, acurrándose así misma, pensando en la soledad que cada día la seguía.

En unos almacenes a las orillas más lejanas de la ciudad, un grupo de hombres se encontraban reunidos para la cena

-Jajajaja mira cómo se retuerce- dijo uno de ellos con burla

-Si…hagamos que se maten entre sí, será más divertido- decía otro con voz maquiavélica

-¡Por favor! ¡Aah! … ¡Déjenme ir, se los suplico!- decía un hombre a duras penas, mientras yacía en el suelo, pues el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era insoportable.

Cuando unos pasos se escucharon en el exterior y la enorme puerta de aquel almacén se abría de par en par, dejando entrar a otro grupo de hombres que al parecer custodiaban a alguien.

-Les he dicho, que no se debe jugar con la comida- Dijo un hombre que se encontraba en medio del grupo recién llegado

-¡Señor Amón!...Mil disculpas no lo volveremos a hacer.- decía haciendo una reverencia, sin siquiera levantar su cabeza.

-No les enseñe aquella técnica para que jugaran con los homínidos- Decía en tono despectivo

-Lo sabemos señor, por favor discúlpenos-

-Señor Amón, no has informado que el Avatar ha llegado a ciudad república- dijo uno de sus subordinados mientras se acercaba con sigilo.

-Excelente...es hora de comenzar a mover los peones- ordeno con voz fría.

Apenas amanecía en ciudad república, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a cubrir la urbe, mientras en el templo de la isla aire la joven avatar se encontraba dormida plácidamente.

-Korra! Despierta en este mismo instante- Sin previo aviso y de golpe Tenzin abrió la puerta de la habitación de la morena

\- ¿Qué pasa? Apenas son las 6:30 de la mañana,- decía con pereza mientras miraba su celular

-Exacto ya es para tu entrenamiento, recuerda que aun eres incapaz de hacer aire control-

-¿Y tenías que recordármelo?- respondió con fastidio

-¡Arriba!, después del entrenamiento te ducharas y cambiaras, recuerda que iremos a industrias futuro.

-Sí, si ya voy- dijo aun adormilada.

Korra se levantó aun somnolienta y con pereza estiro sus brazos, se dirigió a tomar el desayuno que la esposa de Tenzin; Pema le había preparado, sin duda sus comidas eran de las mejor que la morena había probado, salió al jardín lista para comenzar su entrenamiento en aire control

-¡Es inútil!, ¡lo he intentado más de cinco veces y no logro pasar atravesar de esos paneles!-

-Debes ser la hoja- decía Tenzin con paciencia

-¡Arg! Estoy cansada, iré a ducharme, no sé qué tiene que ver todo esto con hacer aire control-

-Korra, debes aprender a sentir la corrientes de aire, es uno de los fundamentos básicos de aire control-

-¿Y también el meditar hasta dormirme?-

-Escucha se para ti no es fácil, todos los avatares han tenido problemas para dominar el elemento con el que son menos compatibles; para mi padre fue difícil aprender el fugo control-

-aaah- suspiro.- Esta bien, como sea iré a tomarme un baño, ya casi es hora de irnos-

Al monje asintió y pasado una media hora Korra salía lista para partir, vestía unos jeans ajustados en color azul marino, una blusa sin mangas y una sudadera con el escudo de la tribu agua bordado, y claro sus deportivas no podrían faltar.

-¿Te iras vestida así?-Señalo Tenzin alzando una ceja

-¿Por qué no? Así me siento cómoda- decía con franquea

-De acuerdo partamos entonces-

Llegaron al puerto donde un auto ya los esperaba, comenzaron su marcha y en el camino Korra no podía despegar su vista de la venta, iba admirando cada uno de los edificios de la ciudad y maravillándose de lo hermosa que eran. Finalmente el auto se detuvo, descendieron del vehículo y apenas fijo su vista al lugar donde estaban quedo aún más impresionada, frente a ellos estaba el edifico de Industrias Futuro, un imponente y elegante edificio que destacaba entre los demás,. Salió personal a recibirlos y los llevaron dentro de tan especular lugar.

-Bien esta es la sala de juntas, si gustan esperar el líder de industria futuro estará aquí pronto- dicho esto el empleado se marchó dejándolos solos

-uhh debe ser algún viejo adinerado que se cree la gran cosa.- decía Korra con aburrimiento mientras tomaba asiento

-Korra no digas esas cosas, si es un hombre mayor pero es buena persona, nos ha ayudado muchas veces con su tecnología para poder ser más eficaces a la hora de atraparlos.

La morena solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos con fastidio y cruzo los brazos, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando a pasar a la jefa de policía que encontró anoche junto con el detective que la acompaño hasta el muelle.

-Tenzin, Avatar- un gusto volver a verlos

-Lo mismo digo Lin, veo que a ti también te han convocado-

-Claro, hoy nos mostrara lo más reciente que han creado para la caza de los chiroptera, según me han dicho será todo un acontecimiento

Korra sintió que era observada, giro su cabeza y pudo encontrarse con los ojos de aquel joven, se sintió algo incomoda

-Hey Mako, que bueno verte!-

-Emm si, también es un gusto volver a verla Avatar Korra- Decía con nerviosismo

La morena solo rodo los ojos algo desconcertados por la actitud del joven pero decidió no prestarle atención, de pronto uno de los empleados abrió la puerta y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar

-La líder de industria futuro está aquí-

 _-La?-_ pensó la ojiazul confundida, para luego mirar a Tenzin quien solo asintió dándole una sonrisa.

Cuando el sonido de unos tacones hiso la girar hacia la puerta; Una elegante y bella joven se adentraba a sala con un andar natural por demás sexy, vestía un refinado pantalón sastre negro que le llegaba gusto antes de los tobillos, una hermosa blusa blanca muy formal y un saco, que llevaba abierto que se ceñía de manera espectacular a su cintura y claro sin olvidar sus elegantes pero hermosos tacones, Korra quedo boquiabierta aquella chica sin duda era misma de anoche y por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender su corazón comenzó a latir de manera precipitada.

Mientras Asami se acomodaba en su asiento pudo sentir una intensa mirada sobre ella, y de nuevo esa sensación de ardor en su piel comenzaba, alzo la vista y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos azulinos que se quedaron grabados en su mente desde anoche, la miro con sorpresa para luego dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta, que logro hacer que la morena comenzara a ahogarse con su propia saliva,

-Buenos días a todos, algunos ya me conoces y parece que otros no- decía mirando a la joven morena que estaba totalmente roja- me presentare…Soy Asami Sato, copropietaria de Industrias Futuro, sé que esperaban a mi padre pero se le presento un asunto importante que tuvo que atender-

-No se preocupe por eso señorita Sato, es realmente un honor que usted nos haya recibido, sin duda llegara a ser una gran líder en el futuro.-

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Y ¿quién esta señorita que nos acompaña día de hoy?- Pregunto curiosa mirando de manera divertida a la morena que solo se hacía más pequeña en su asiento y con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara.

\- Korra…- le murmuro Tenzin haciendo que pegara un saltito poniéndose de pie

-Emm mucho gusto señorita soy yo soy el Avatar Korra un placer.- Asami no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, al escuchar que aquella bella joven era el Avatar, sabia de su existencia, pero en lo que llevaba de vida no se había topado con alguno. _–Korra-_ se dijo en su mente y entonces su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, se desconcentro por unos segundos para luego tratar de retomar su postura.

-El gusto es mío Avatar Korra- dijo mirándola de una forma que la morena no pudo descifrar, y sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espada.

-Bien ya que me he presentado quiero darles las gracias por estar presentes hoy, el motivo de esta junta es para poder mostrarles el nuevo avance tecnológico para la caza e identificación de chiroptera errantes, En los últimos días los ataque hacia los humanos se han incrementado considerablemente, debemos detener esto antes de que el problema sea aún más mayor-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Señorita Sato, anoche pudimos asegurar a diez chiroptera que habían cometido alguna agresión hacia las personas, y también tenemos reportadas a tres mujeres desaparecidas.-

-algo está sucediendo- murmuro Tenzin pensativo

-Lo sé es por eso que industrias futuro proveerá a su equipo táctico policiaco con nuestro último inventó- Prendió la pantalla holográfica donde de ella apareció un accesorio muy parecido a un reloj- mi padre fue el encargado de diseñar y construir por completo este aparato, el cual su funcionamiento es muy sencillo,; esquipado con el más pequeño y avanzado sensor crepuscular, además de sensores termodinámicos capaces de medir en un milisegundo la temperatura de cualquier ser vivo y por supuesto de los chiroptera, midiendo su nivel de dopamina y adrenalina en el sujeto, será capaz de alertarnos si el individuo esta por efectuar un ataque y su nivel de peligrosidad.-

-Valla eso suena muy complicado- decía Korra tratando de procesar la información. Asami rio al ver las divertidas cara que hacia la morena

-Tal vez un poco.- dijo regalándole otra de sus coquetas sonrisas, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.- Ya tenemos listo almenas 200 de ellos, está previsto que lleguen a sus manos esta tarde jefa Being Fong.

-Muchas gracias señorita Sato sin duda esto nos será de gran ayuda ahora que los ataques se han hecho más frecuentes- cuando de pronto su radio comenzó a sonar junto con la de Mako- Si, entiendo, voy para allá-…si nos disculpa tenemos que retirarnos al parecer hay alguna emergencia

-Adelante-

-Nosotros también, nos retiramos señorita Asami, muchas gracias por todo- decía Tenzin mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Al contrario es para mí un honor ser de ayuda para el loto blanco-

Estaba saliendo de la sala cuando la pelinegra decidió dar el siguiente paso;

-Avatar Korra ¿tiene un segundo?-

-Ah sí claro…- contesto tímidamente muestras se acercaba a la hermosa mujer

-Quería preguntarte. ¿Contaste algo sobre lo de anoche?- Korra se sorprendió un poco ante esa pregunta, sintiendo algo de decepción

-¿Que? ¡No, claro no!, puedes estar tranquila no dije nada sobre la sexy motociclista- respondió sin pensar en las últimas dos palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Así que sexy ¿eh?- dijo en tono juguetón mientras la veía divertida

-¡Ah yo…lo siento mucho!- respondió Korra avergonzada

-No importa, parece que eres alguien de confianza, y eso me agrada- le dijo de una manera dulce

-Claro puedes confiar en mi- respondido confiada

-Quiero recompensarte por guardar mi pequeño secreto. Que te parece si te invito a cenar, por lo que se eres nueva en la ciudad, así que… que te parece si al terminar la cena te llevo a dar un recorrido por la metrópoli-

-En serio? Eso sería genial!- dijo emocionada

-De acuerdo, ¿en dónde quieres que nos quedemos de ver?

-Solo conozco el puerto y el parque de anoche-

-Entonces pasare por ti a las 8:00 al templo aire-

-Me parece bien te estaré esperando- decía regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Es una cita entonces, hasta esta noche- Dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo y sonreía de manera sensual. Asami salió primero de la sala, seguida por la mirada de la morena _– ¿Una cita?-_ se quedó aturdida pensando.

-Korra ahí que irnos- espeto el mentor regresando a la realidad a la Avatar

-Oh! Si lo Tenzin ya voy!-

Mientras tanto en uno de los callejones de la ciudad se encontraba todo el equipo especial de la policía reunido, habían aparecido dos personas muertas, sin una gota de sangre, pero lo más extraño fue que ambos tenían marcas en sus caras. .Qué diablos está pasando..- dijo Lin mientras analizaba la escena.

-Jefa hemos identificado los cuerpos…no son humanos- Le comento Mako con preocupación

-¿Qué quieres decir? Como es posible, ¿ahora se están comiendo a los de su especie?-

-Es posible, aunque esto es realmente muy extraño, además no eran chiroptera errantes, estaban registrados, tenían una vida normal y trabajaban por la noche en una fábrica textil que está muy retirada de aquí.

-Recojan los cuerpos, y llévenlos al centro de investigación…quiero un informe completo de todo.-

-Como ordene- Se retiró Mako acatando las ordenes de Lin, mientras ella se frotaba las sienes en señal de no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando, nunca había visto algo igual.

Continuara…

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque leíste el primer capítulo de este fic, se que tengo otros pendientes, pero esta idea surgió en mi cabeza de repente y tuve que escribirla, espero que sea de su agrado y se animen a seguirla. Muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

La leyenda de Korra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los genios Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y del tio Nickelodeon

* * *

Capitulo II

De regreso al templo aire Tenzin y Korra continuaron con el entrenamiento de aire control, aunque sin mucho éxito; primero trato de meditar el resto de la mañana, pero nada, no lograba concentrarse y Asami Sato no salía de sus pensamientos, Tenzin le llamo la atención varias veces pues en sus labios se dibuja una risa boca al recordar a aquella chica. Su mentor opto por el entrenamiento físico, pero tampoco salió como esperaban; con enojo y la falta de paciencia de la morena ya se había tenido que remplazar tres veces los paneles de viento, pues al no poder superarlos los hiso añicos, estaba cansada y los hijos de su mentor no ayudaban del todo.

-Recuerda Korra. Se la hoja- decía Meelo el más pequeño de los hijos de Tenzin mientras se mecía haciendo movientos graciosos con sus brazos

-Lo sé, de verdad no lo entiendo. Soy un fracaso- decía cabizbaja

-Vamos Korra apenas tienes un día aquí y ya has perdido el ánimo- dice una encantadora femenina voz.

-Wow!- exclamo Meelo al ver a la bella joven que se acercaba a ellos – Usted es una mujer hermosa- decía embelesado

-Meelo ¿estas babeando?- Pregunto Ikki la segunda de los hijos del mentor, mirando a su hermano con desagrado.

-Asami! Llegaste antes- dijo dando un pequeño sobresalto ante la inesperada llegada de la heredera

-Perdón, termine con los asuntos de la compañía antes y pensé en venir a verte. ¿Estuvo mal?- decía mirando a la morena de forma tímida que causo un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡No! Para nada me alegra mucho que hayas venido…te ves muy..humm, formal- dijo tosiendo un poco mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada

-Oh lo siento vine directo hacia acá, creo que debí haber ido a cambiarme-

-No, no así estas muy bien…digo así te ves bien- respondió al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo y le regalaba un sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso Korra está coqueteando con la señorita Sato?- le murmuro Ikki a Jinora la mayor de los tres hermanos, quienes veían entretenidas la escena.

–Parece que si….dejémoslas solas- le respondió Jinora en voz baja, tomaron a Meelo por el cuello de su playera arrastrando dentro del templo.

-¡Eso es Korra!- Grito Ikki con un sonrisa burlona antes de irse

-¿Qué?, no yo no!...-respondió torpemente mientras la ingeniera la veía divertida.-discúlpalos, suelen ser algo molestos aveces- ahora Korra se sentía incomoda, ella no estaba coqueteando con Asami ¿o sí?

-No te preocupes ya he tratado con ellos antes cuando Tenzin los ha llevado a reuniones, son muy enérgicos, en especial Meelo- decía recordando una vez en que el pequeño casi derrumba un prototipo de un novedoso automóvil en su taller.

-Lo sé...oh!.. Podrías espera un momento iré a cambiarme, estas ropas están todas sudadas... No tardare!- decía mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su habitación.

-Adelante yo espero- Asami se quedó observando el lugar donde entrenaba Korra, parecía que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, lo supo al ver el motón de paneles rotos amontonados en un extremo. Cuando de pronto algo comenzó a molestarla, la esencia de la ojiazul en ese momento era más fuerte y estaba inundando sus sentidos, se sentía inquieta- _espíritus, creo que no fue buena idea venir_ \- se regañaba así misma.

Korra no tardo en salir, y su esencia había disminuido considerablemente, tal vez y había sido a causa de la transpiración de la avatar ese momento.

-Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante llamado las cuatro naciones, no es elegante si es lo que estás pensando, pero la comida ahí en verdad es muy buena- Aunque el alimento básico y primordial para la supervivencia de los chiroptera era la sangre, podían ingerir otros alimentos pero en pocas cantidades, ya que sus cuerpos no la resistían. Además de que sus sentidos comenzaban a disminuir copiosamente.

\- Suena bien- dijo la morena convencida

-Excelente, entonces pongamos en marcha -

Korra saco su celular de los bolsillos, tenía que mandarle un mensaje a Tenzin avisandole al lugar al que irían, Tomaron el ferri y finalmente arribaron al muelle donde Asami había dejado estacionado su lujoso automóvil

-¡Woow ¡¿ese tu auto? ¡Esta hermoso!. – Decía mientras se acercaba a mirarlo con la emoción de un niño que veía un increíble juguete en algún aparador- nunca había visto un Maserati en persona, solo en revistas o internet – Sin duda el auto era magnifico, elegante y atrevido a la vez, en un brillante y flamante color rojo, que encajaba a la perfección con la dueña.

\- Es un Maserati GranTurismo MC, Te gusta? -

-¡Claro está increíble!-

-Puedo dejarte manejarlo si quieres -

-Eh? No, no podría yo.. - decía avergonzada desviando la mirada, la ojiverde la miro con curiosidad para después descubrir a que se debía el comportamiento de la morena

-¿No sabes conducir? -

-No, jamás se me permitió manejar en un el tribu agua, - decía bajando sus hombros

-No te preocupes yo misma te enseñaré, claro si tú quieres... -

-¿De verdad?... Aunque no soy muy buena en esas cosas... ¿Qué tal si termino chocándolo? No tendría para poder pagarte-

-Por eso no te preocupes yo cubro los gastos.-

-No podría, no me sentiría bien conmigo misma...-

-Pues en ese caso no choques- dijo mirándola divertida, mientras la morena solo se limitó a hacer un puchero de enfado-Solo bromeo, anda subamos antes que se haga más tarde -

El recorrido fue muy ameno, Asami le hablaba sobre los lugares por donde pasaban dándole un pequeño tour. En ese momento Korra se dio cuenta que en verdad disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la ingeniera.

Llegaron al restaurante donde en la recepción ya las esperaban, un mesero las guio a su mesa y le entrego los menús para después retirarse.

-Valla hay mucha comida aquí que no costo y tiene nombres tan raros- decía mientras hacía muecas

-¿prefieres algo más tradicional? Tienen un menú de platillos de la tribu agua, si quieres puedo pedirlo para ti-

-Si no es mucha molestia - decía tímidamente gesto que le pareció extremadamente adorable a la heredera. Le hiso un ademán con la mano al mesero quien rápido se acercó entregando el otro menú, se lo cedió a Korra y apenas lo tuvo en sus manos su ojos brillaron de alegría.

-Ya sé que quiero.. !Unos fideos con algas por favor! - Asami río ante el comportamiento infantil de la morena, cuando de pronto recordó que hace tanto tiempo que no reía de esa forma, de alguna manera estando con Korra sentía una paz increíble, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la chica ojiazul quien le regreso el gesto de la misma forma.

Al poco tiempo regreso el mesero con sus platillos para después retirarse, Korra miro extrañada el plato de la ingeniera, había pedido algún platillo francés pero la cantidad de comida sobre el plato era exageradamente poca.

-¿Solo eso comerás? – Le miro extrañada

-Si no tengo mucho apetito, pero tú no sientas cohibida puedes comer todo lo gustes-

-Humm está bien- contesto no muy convencida

Korra ingería con suma alegría de su segundo tazón de fideos, en verdad le gustaban, mientras Asami había terminado su porción veía divertida a la morena

\- ¿Te gustaron? -

-¡Estaban deliciosos!, claro no como los que hace mi madre, pero aun así sabían genial-

-Me alega saberlo, cuando estabas con el loto blanco ¿tu madre vivía contigo?

-Nop ella vivía cerca junto con mi padre pero no conmigo en las instalaciones.-

\- ¿Y cómo son ellos,? tus padres - pregunto curiosa la ingeniera pues Korra al hacer mención de ellos un brillo escapo de sus ojos.

\- ¡Ellos son geniales! Mi madre es muy dulce y siempre ha sido muy atenta conmigo, cuando era pequeña solía cantarme antes de dormir y mi padre es algo sobreprotector, cuando le dije que vendría a ciudad República se negó rotundamente, lo bueno fue que el loto blanco intervino y lo convencieron de que dejarán venir-contaba con mucha alegría, mientras Asami la contemplaba con ternura,.-Y tu madre Asami como es ella? ¡Debe ser una hermosa mujer! -

-Mi.. Mi madre ella falleció cuando era pequeña.. - dijo con un hilo de tristeza

-Yo lo siento, discúlpame- dijo poniendo suavemente su manos sobre la ingeniera intentando reconfórtala

-Está bien Korra, no lo sabías, además el tiempo ha sido un buen aliado para ayudarme a sanar- la morena apretó un poco más su agarre sobre la blanquecina mano.

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre? – Según sabia Korra ellos trabajaban juntos.

Asami Soltó una ligera risilla antes de contestar - Él no ha sido uno de los mejore padres, después de la muerte mi madre se distanció de mí y se metió de lleno a su empresa, no tengo más familia y tampoco tiempo de hacer amigos pues casi siempre estoy en mi oficina o en el taller, así que se podría decir que estoy sola-

-No estás sola, ahora me tienes a mí - le decía tiernamente la morena, mirándola a los ojos cuando entonces ese sensación extraña la invadió, su pulso comenzó a acelerase y de repente ya se encontraba pérdida en aquellos ojos jade. Asami sintió como algo dentro de su cazón se movía y de pronto esa sensación de ardor en su piel la volvió a invadir. El mundo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer solo dejándolas a ellas, pero pronto esa atmosfera se vio interrumpida. Gritos desesperados y llantos de dolor se lograban escuchar desde el exterior de local, algo grave había pasado afuera. Korra de inmediato se puso de pie y salió corriendo al origen de tal horror, Asami la siguió y al estar fuera, no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veía; gente corría desesperada mientras otras yacían en el suelo muertas, lagos de sangre por toda la acera y personas siendo atacadas de la manera más brutal por lo que parecían ser chiroptera, Korra corrió hacia uno de ellos enfrentándolo con su fuego control los moviendo de ambos eran rápidos, llamaradas salían de los puños y pies del Avatar con avilés movimientos la morena esquivaba los ataques de su adversario, pero había algo extraño en esos chiroptera; esa velocidad y fuerza no era común de ellos, eran fuerte, sí, pero no a ese grado incluso podrían hasta ser comparados con la destreza de un chiroptera de alto linaje: pero eso era imposible su padre y ella eran los únicos en ese lado del paneta y a lo mucho solo había tres más como ellos _\- a menos que-_ como un flashazo en su mente lo recordó: cuando un vampiro común era privado de sangre por al menos quince días entraba en una especie de shock, su celebró segregada adrenalina al por mayor haciéndolos entrar en estado llamado bersek, cuando eso ocurría era casi imposible detenerlos, solo alguien de igual o mayor poder podría hacerles frente. Sus habilidades se incrementaban sobremanera y en lo único pasaba por su mente era matar y alimentarse, para después de 48 horas morir, la forma más eficaz de detenerlos era destruyendo su corazón por completo deteniendo de esta manera su regeneración.

Pronto otros dos chiroptera rodearon al Avatar quien los atacaba usando sus elementos con destreza pero sus movimientos empezaban a ser lentos, se estaba cansado y tal vez Korra no sería capaz de acabar con ellos como se requería. Otro más salió de repente atacando a ojiazul por detrás quien creando una pared con su tierra control logro detener su ataque. Asami no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que ayudarla, si esto continuaba la morena podría perder. Ya no le importaba si Korra descubría quien era, solo quería salvarla. Comenzó a correr hasta ella.

-Asami no te acerques estos tipos no son como los la otra noche. - dijo respirando con dificultad. En ese momento otro vampiro enloquecido apareció saltando desde una azotea. La pelinegra ignorando lo dicho por Korra se quitó su elegante saco, y en un fulminante movimiento interceptó al otro adversario justo en plena caída, tomándolo por el cuello y estrellándolo con fuerza en el pavimento. Levanto su mano derecha acomodándola como si fuera una cuchilla y sin dudarlo atravesó el pecho de aquel hombre que al impacto comenzó a gritar mientras escupía sangre, Asami tomo con su mano el corazón y cerrando su puño con fuerza lo destrozo.

-Maldita! -Logro articular- eres un alto linaje... - dijo para finalmente dejar de moverse.

Korra miro impresionada la escena, la heredera se reincorporó y su brazo derecho se encontraba totalmente cubierto de sangre, su elegante blusa blanca estaba manchada y entonces pudo observar sus ojos, ya no eran de hermoso color jade, ahora brillaban inmensamente en un escarlata tan impresionante como sus labios. Pero por alguna razón no sintió miedo alguno, esa expresión tan solitaria que Asami portaba en su rostro le hiso querer correr hasta ella y rodearla en sus brazos. Entonces reaccionó, los chiroptera con que se estaba entre enfrentando se habían abalanzaron hacia la heredera quien con elegancia los esquivo sin ningún problema, sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos que la otra noche apenas y alcanzaba a verla, atravesó sin dificultad el pecho de aquellos vampiros, parecía que todo había terminado, Asami dio un profundo respiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, que al volver a abrirlos regresaron a ese hermoso color jade que comenzaba a fascinar a la morena. Korra se acercó sigilosamente a la ingeniera quien alzó su mirada, observándola con temor al rechazo…

"Korra.. Yo.." sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos mientras volvía a bajar su mirada. La joven Avatar con gentileza posó su mano sobre el hombro de heredera.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto con calidez, a lo que Asami solo se limitó a asentir, cuando un sonido las alertó uno de chiroptera de pronto se levantó con el cuerpo ensangrentado intentando atacar a la ingeniera, Korra se interpuso entre ellos, puso su mano sobre el pecho del hombre y sin dudarlo usando su fuego control lo calcio por completo. Asami la miro sorprendida.

-Por Raava ¿en que momento me manche mi ropa?, no podré llegar con Tenzin así, seguro me reprenderá y no me volverá a dejar salir del templo aire a menos que valla el - decía con enojo mientras se miraba así misma

Cuando sonidos de sirenas se escucharon, Asami se tensó, no pía dejar que la vieran así, dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar deprisa cuando sintió como era tomada por la muñeca

-¿A dónde vas? Seguro es Lin y Mako... No te harán daño... – decía con voz calmada

-No puedo quedarme, ellos.. No.. -

Korra rápido comprendió a que refería, aun con el agarre a su muñeca comenzó a correr en dirección al estacionamiento donde habían dejado el coche, por suerte debido al ataque las calles había quedado vacías y nadie había sido testigo de que ellas huían de ahí. Llegaron al aparcamiento subiendo deprisa al vehículo.

-Esperemos a que las patrullas pasen para salir - dijo Korra mirando hacia el la calle, giro su cabeza en dirección a Asami y de pronto todas las tonalidades de rojo aparecieron en su rostro.

\- ¡Pe... Pero ¿qué estás haciendo? - exclamó alterada la morena; Asami se estaba desabrochando la blusa ensangrentada dejándose solo en un sensual sostén negro, miro a Korra divertida mientras en una bolsa metía la prenda.

-Lo siento, pero el olor a la sangre de otros chiroptera me causa repulsión -

-O.. OK- dijo la morena desviando la mirada avergonzada y totalmente roja

-Parece que esa fue la última de las patrullas.. Hay que ir nos. - sugirió la pelinegra al tiempo que encendía el motor de su auto - Iremos a mi apartamento-

-¡¿Que?! – reprocho la morena quien volteo a mirarla con sorpresa

-Tu ropa esta manchada ¿no? Y dijiste que Tenzin podría reñirte, así que iremos a mi apartamento para la lavar tu ropa, no te preocupes en la secadora estará lista de inmediato- comento calmada

-De acuerdo - decía la morena mientras asentía tímidamente, Asami tenía razón no podría llegar así al templo aire. El camino hacia su apartamento fue silencioso, Korra no sabía si sería prudente preguntarle sobre lo que paso. Mientras Asami se sentía ansiosa, nadie sabía que ella era un chiroptera y mucho menos uno de alto rango, era un secreto que había guardado celosa mente, ella y su padre no se encontraban registrados como tal.. ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido tanto de esa manera? un chiroptera normal vivía quedándose en un sitio como máximo unos 5 años, mientras que un chiroptera de alto linaje podía quedarse hasta 60 o más en un mismo lugar y esto se debía a que los chiroptera de alto linaje podían envejecer y rejuvenecer a voluntad; para esto teniendo un límite, un chiroptera común en sus primeros años de vida envejece como un humano normal hasta llegar a cierto edad donde el proceso se detenía quedándose por siempre con la edad donde dejaron de envejecer pudiendo ser cualquiera; había chiroptera en los cuales su crecimiento se detenía a los 10 años otros hasta 50 y algunos más hasta los 70, por lo que no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo ya que las personas que les rodeaban comenzaban a sospechar. Mientras que para un linaje alto mezclarse con los humanos era mucho más sencillo: al notar que su envejecimiento se había detenido si ellos lo quería podían reanudarlo cambiando solo su exterior pudiendo rejuvenecer en el momento que ellos desearan teniendo como limite la edad en que el proceso se detuvo. El tiempo de Asami se detuvo a los 19 años, edad con que la llegó aparentando a ciudad República, viviendo actualmente tres. En el tiempo que ha vivió jamás ha llegado a una edad avanzada nunca ha encontrado alguien con quien llegar a ese punto ni siquiera por curiosidad lo ha intentado.

Suspiro hondo, preparándose mentalmente para las preguntas que Korra pudiera llegar a hacerle. Apago el coche para después dirigirle una mirada a la morena que seguía volteando hacia la ventana con un fuerte rubor en su cara. Río un poco para después mirar la con ternura

-Hemos llegado anda vamos- le dijo cálidamente mientras Korra seguía sin atreverse a mirar.

-S.. Si-dijo tímidamente

Subieron al ascensor mientras Korra mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, y es que las paredes de este estaban cubiertas de una fina lámina metálica en color oro que refleja a las personas dentro. Korra moría de vergüenza y es que el abdomen plano de la ingeniera y sus hermosos pecho adornados con ese sexy sostén la hacían ver simplemente perfecta afectado sobremanera su imaginación que comenzando a traicionarla. - _Vamos Korra que pasa contigo, acabas de conocerla, apenas y son amigas y ya estás pensando ese tipo de cosas_ \- se regañaba mentalmente.

-vamos Korra, adelante-

-oh Si lo siento- dijo apenada

Apenas y cruzó el umbral de la puerta para después quedar maravillada por la elegancia y lo enorme que era el apartamento de Asami

-wow ¡es enorme! Y tienes un exquisito gustó de verdad este lugar es hermoso-

-Me alegra que te guste, puedes ponerte cómoda -

-Muchas gracias, - decía mientras se sentaba uno de los sofás de la sala de estar-hasta el asiento es cómodo- dijo estirando sus piernas.

-puedes tomar lo que gustes de la cocina, ah cierto, ¿quieres ducharte primero? -

-No hazlo tú primero, resultaste más sucia que yo y dijiste que desagrada el aroma así que adelante, yo espero-

-Está bien te veo en un rato - se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto de baño. Mientras Korra la veía alejarse.

-Es realmente hermosa- susurro - ¿Será lo correcto preguntarle..?. Quiero saber todo de ella. - recostó su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá mientras cerraba sus ojos perdiéndose en sus pensamiento. Como era posible vivir tantos años de esa manera, en soledad. Korra no podía ni imaginar por el sufrimiento que ha pasado. - Así que inmortalidad ¿eh? No parece tan genial como se piensa- murmuro aun con los ojos aun cerradas, cuando de pronto sintió que era observaba abrió sus lentamente para luego sobresaltarse pues Asami la observaba de cerca divertida.

-A.. Asami! -

-Jajaja perdón creí que te habías quedado dormida, el baño está listo, iré a tocarte la puerta cuando termines de desvestirte para recoger tu ropa y meter la a lavar-

-Si, de acuerdo-

-Te dejare un cambio afuera-

-Muchas gracias-

Korra se dirigió al baño, después de 5 minutos Asami se acercó a recoger su ropa, la metió en la lavadora y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Se sentía feliz hace tanto que no convivía con alguien de esa manera, se llevó una mano a su pecho y pudo sentir como este latía a prisa. Se dirigió a la cocina, tomo dos vasos con agua y regreso a la sala de estar donde tomo asiento mientras tomaba un libro que había dejado en la mesa de centro.

-Muchas gracias Asami de verdad no tenías que molestarte- hablaba la morena que recién salía del baño. En ese momento Asami se quedó por unos instantes sin habla, Korra vestía un short pequeño y una blusa sin mangas, dejándole apreciar sus bien torneadas piernas y sus trabajamos brazos, se mordió el labio inferior - _Por Vaatu-_ pensó para luego tratara de reponer su postura

-No es ninguna molestia- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Korra tomo asiento en un sofá cercano, se sentía inquieta, uno de sus pies comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo en señal de nerviosismo. Un silencioso sepulcral se dejó escuchar, ninguna decía nada y ambiente cada vez se hacía poco más denso, hasta que Asami decidió romper la afonía.

-Si quieres preguntar algo solo hazlo Korra-

La morena se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo mientras intentaba formular la primera pregunta.

-Tu... Tu eres un... - decía con timidez

-En efecto lo soy... -

-Pero tú no eres como aquellos chiroptera... -

-No, no lo soy a los mi casta se les conoce como alto linaje, chiroptera de alto linaje-

\- Es por eso que tu poder es tan sorpréndete- decía asombrada mientras Asami solo reía por la expresión de Korra -Y bebes…sangre?- decía con temor mientras se tocaba el cuello.

-No, desde hace más de 80 años que no lo hago, la sustituí con un suplemento que yo misma cree, y ese me ha brindado los nutrientes necesarios desde entonces, claro que al pasar de los años lo he ido modificando.

-Woow!.. En.. Entonces tú tienes como mil años?

En ese momento Asami no pudo reprimirse reír a carcajadas mientras Korra la miraba haciendo pucheros.

-No Tengo tantos años como crees- decía divertida - pero es de mala educación preguntar la edad a las mujeres señorita-

Korra solo se hiso pequeña en su asiento apenada

-Hasta hace poco cumplí un poco más de 150 años-

-¡¿150 años?! - decía levantándose de su asiento

-Entonces te la pasas viajando constantemente para no ser descubierta, ¿cierto? Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza que le extraño a la pelinegra

-En realidad solo me he mudado cinco veces-

-¿Solo cinco? …¿pero cómo?, si al no envejecer deben huir para no crear sospechas…- pregunto confundida

-Recuerda que te dije que yo no soy como los otros, puedo envejecer si quiero y regresar a la edad que tenía cuando mi tiempo se detuvo. Lo que me permite vivir más en un solo lugar.

-¿Y a que hasta que edad llegas a aparentar antes de mudarte?

-Eres una chica muy curiosa Avatar-le dijo alzando una ceja al tiempo que sonreía

-Yo lo siento...ya no preguntare- respondió apenada.

-No está bien, hace mucho que tenía una charla así con alguien- cruzó sus piernas antes de responder- A la edad que más que he llegado es a los 40 -

\- ¿Solo hasta ahí? ¿Nunca has llegado a la vejes?-

-No ha habido algo o alguien que me motive a llegar a esa edad. -

-Me gustaría saber cómo te verás en ese período... Seguro serias una hermosa anciana- le decía con una amplia sonrisa.

Asami volvió a reír, le fascinaba la inocencia de las palabras del Avatar

-Para eso tendrías que quedarte conmigo para que lo averigües- contesto en tono juguetón

-Tal vez lo haga- soltó de repente Korra. Asami la miro sorprendida, un fuerte rubor se dibujó en su cara y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, como era posible que con esas simples palabras haya logrado provocar todo eso en ella, nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso, de pronto se sintió asustada, ¿sería eso cierto?

-Lo… ¿lo harías?- pregunto con temor mirando a la morena. Entonces Korra al fin capto lo que había salido de su boca, un fuerte color rojo se apodero de su cara y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Yo…yo lo haría. Si tú quieres…- contesto torpemente pero segura. Tenía la certeza que quería conocer más de esa chica, estar cerca de ella, reír con ella, aun no sabía muy bien a que se debía. Pero de lo estaba fehaciente era que Asami se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella.

El corazón de la pelinegra bombeaba desenfrenado, creyendo que en cualquier momento escaparía de su pecho, de pronto esa sensación de ardor en la piel comenzó a aparecer nuevamente, algo alterada se paró rápidamente del sillón dirigiéndose a la cocina. -Traeré más agua- dijo rápidamente para después salir disparada. Abrió la llave del grifo y se mojó la cara para tratar de controlarse. Suspiro hondo, y se dirigió nuevamente con Korra quien ahora se encontraba admirando su colección de violines. Unos puestos en repisas contra la pared mientras otros en una finas vitrinas.

-Valla tienes muchos de ellos, en verdad te gustan..-

-Si, así es- se acercaba a la morena situándose a su lado…-este se llama "Hammer" y fue realizado por el famoso fabricante de violines Giacomo Antonio Stradivarius, lo compre no hace mucho en una subasta, este otro tiene una historia muy peculiar se llama " II Canone" y se dice Nicolo Paganini vendió su alma a Vaatu para obtener más y mejores habilidades tocando el violín-

-¿Vendió su alma a Vatuu?- dijo asustada

-Bueno solo es una leyenda…y este es uno de mis favoritos, "King Joseph"- dijo mientras acariciaba la vitrina suavemente.- por alguna razón me recuerda a un humano con una voz cálida- menciono al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a la morena.

-¡Toca algo para mí!- pidió de repente una entusiasmada Korra mientras Asami la miraba extrañada.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Claro!-

-Ok...- con cierto escepticismo tomo un Nicolo Gagliano de los que se encontraban en la repisas, se lo acomodo entre su mentón y su hombro, tomo el arco, y con suavidad comienzo a tocar "Take Flight" de Lindsey Stirling. Korra se perdió en la imagen que veían sus ojos, como el cuerpo de Asami se mecía al tiempo que tocaba aquella hermosa melodía con sus ojos cerrados, pareciese que el sonido de violín trasmitía las voces solitarios de su alma; verla ahí tocando hiso que se sintiera como si se encontrara en una enorme sala de conciertos, donde una bella musa a través de esa bella pieza pidiera no ser abandonada. Asami termino de tocar y rápidamente dejo su instrumento en su lugar, se sentía avergonzada, pues Korra solo se había quedado ahí estática si decir nada. De pronto el sonido de la secadora anunciado que había terminado, trajo a la Avatar a la realidad.

-Asami…eso fue hermoso- dijo aun impresionada.

-Toma tu ropa esta lista, será mejor que te cambien para que regreses al templo aire antes de que se haga más tarde-

-Oh, es cierto- decía buscando su celular para mirar la hora- Por Raava casi es media noche Tenzin se pondrá furioso- dijo corriendo hacia el cuarto baño para vestirse. Saliendo en menos de un minuto con la ropa impecable.

-Vamos te llevare hasta el puerto- decía Asami mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto.

-Muchas gracias- respondió agradecida.

El regreso al templo aire fue tranquilo, solo se limitaron a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra en el trayecto, llegaron al muelle donde había llegado la hora de despedirse.

-Asami…por que no se lo has dicho a Tenzin o a Lin, ¿no estas registrada, cierto?-

La pelinegra dio un hondo reparo para después mirar a Korra con seriedad.-Los chiroptera de alto rango que quedan son muy pocos, y debido al gran poder que poseemos somos buscados por ambos bandos, tanto humanos como vampiros, cuando los humanos saben de la existencia de uno, lo primero que piensan en destruirlo, si ven que este no tiene intenciones de luchar contra ellos, los humanos nos usan como armas, para cazar a los de nuestra estirpe o para sus propios propósitos, se vive recluido y hasta nos obligan a inmiscuirnos en asuntos políticos con las altas esferas. Sin algún chiroptera errante lo descubriera, sería más o menos lo mismo, me atacarían con un ejército tratando de doblegarme para que trabaje con ellos. Así que de esta forma es como puedo tener una vida relativamente tranquila.-

-Entiendo….Fue muy interesante conocer más de ti Asami, en verdad eres asombrosa y espero que me permitas seguir haciéndolo- dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me encantaría, anda ve al templo-

-¡De acuerdo! Hasta luego Asami…mañana tratare de ir a tu oficina!- decía mientras se alejaba, Asami solo sonrió asintiendo. Encendió su auto y comenzó su retorno a su apartamento

Korra llego al templo esperando que todos estuvieran dormidos pero para su mala suerte al tratar de cruzar los pasillos que llevaban hasta su cuarto Tenzin apareció junto con Lin, haciendo que pegara un gritillo

-¡Donde diablos te habías metido!- Exclamo alterado el mentor

-Estuvimos buscándote pero no dabas señal de vida y en tu celular no entraban las llamadas- reclamo la jefa de policía

-Lin me aviso sobre el incidente que sucedió cerca del restaurant a donde habías ido con la Señorita Sato-

-Lo siento, estaba con Asami. Salimos del lugar antes así que no supe de ningún incidente- mintió –Que fue lo paso?

-Hubo un ataque de chiroptera hacia civiles, murieron cinco personas y siete chiroptera, seis de ellos muertos con el mismo método, solo uno calcinado…y por desgracia ningún testigo, las pocas personas que lograron ver algo se encuentran con una terrible crisis nerviosa y no son capaces de recordar nada. Mañana iniciaremos con las investigaciones-

-Está bien, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Por el momento concéntrate en ser un Avatar completo, algo muy grande esta por suceder y la única persona capaz de enfrentarlo tal vez seas tú. Así que date prisa Avatar Korra te necesitamos al frente- espeto Lin para después marcharse.

-Cómo voy a ser un avatar completo si no lo logro hacer aire control- murmuro con desilusión

-Tranquila Korra mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento, por hora me alegro que tu ni la señorita Sato recibieran ningún daño, ve a descansar-

Lin llego al cuartel general donde los nuevos dispositivos de industrias futuro ya habían llegado.

-Muy bien señores, cada quien tomara uno, esto nos será de mucha ayuda ahora que las cosas se han complicado.-

-Jefa Lin el reporte preliminar de lo sucedido esta noche, está listo-Llego Mako haciéndole entrega de los documentos. Quien comenzó a leerlos

-¿Estás diciendo que los chiroptera que atacaron estaban registrados? Dijo mirando incrédula al joven

-Así es, al igual que el ataque del parque, ya habían sido reportados como desaparecidos hace dos semanas y no solo eso…al parecer fueron inducidos a entrar en modo bersek-

-Alguien…está formando un ejército…-murmuro- ¡Quiero que monitoren a cada chiroptera registrado!, si alguno desaparece es posible que nos lleve hasta el autor de esto-

-Como ordene Jefa Beifong-

Continuara..

* * *

Muchas gracias los que les agrado la historia y le dieron una oportunidad, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y ojala los siguientes capítulos les gusten aun mas. El fic cambiara de clasificació por los temas que trata y tratare mas adelante...(ozhe zi XD), saludos y gracias nuevamente


	3. Chapter 3

Blood and Night

Capitulo III

Sus manos morenas se deslizaban con delicadeza sobre la tersa y blanquecina piel de la ingeniera, suaves gemidos salían de su labios escarlatas aclamando con deseo el nombre de la Avatar, quien escuchando tal súplica comenzó a besar el cuello de Asami con vehemencia embriagándose con el dulce aroma de su piel. Mientras la heredera se aferraba con más fuerza a esculpida espalda de Korra encajando sus uñas en su piel. La morena comenzó a descender del cuello de Asami con suaves besos hasta llegar a su pecho, se lamió los labios pensando en probarlos, se acercaba lentamente cuando...

-¡Korra despierta, ya es tarde para el entrenamiento! -

La morena se levantó sentándose de golpe en su cama, su respiración estaba agitada y se encontraba sudando a mares, se llevó una mano hacia su pelo acomodándolo hacia atrás al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y trataba de calmarse -que…¿cómo pude soñar ese tipo de cosas y con Asami..? - murmuro mientras bajaba la mano de su cabeza y llevaba a sus labios - se sentía tan real... - dijo en susurro. Se puso de pie y fue a su armario en busca de su ropa de entrenamiento. Salió al jardín donde ya Tenzin la estaba esperando.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde el último incidente con los chiroptera, desde entonces todo parecía estar en calma pero aun así no debían de bajar la guardia. Durante este tiempo Korra había visto poco a Asami y es que últimamente había estado muy ocupada con reuniones y entrega de nuevos proyectos, su padre se había ido repentinamente de viaje dejando a la ingeniera a cargo de la empresa, y de verdad la extrañaba, echaba de menos su voz, sus sonrisas, su fragancia... _-¿Que está pasando conmigo...? Quiero verla…_ \- pensó mientras se encontraba en su hora de meditación.

-Korra, no veo que estés concentrada- comento su tutor mirándola desaprobatoriamente

-Yo…Lo siento Tenzin, lo volveré a intentar-dijo sin mucho animo

-Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste hace 30 minutos... Korra tienes que ser capaz de hacer aire control y ser un Avatar completo, aunque en estos días no haya pasado nada no significa que estemos a salvo- espeto el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento - respondió bajando la mirada, Tenzin tenía razón en el tiempo que llevaba en ciudad República aún era incapaz de hacer aire control, se sintió frustrada, cerró sus puños con fuerza golpeando el suelo. Su mentor la observaba con detenimiento dándose cuenta de la impotencia que sentía la morena. Respiro hondo y con voz calmada comenzó a hablar:

-Detengamos el entrenamiento por hoy, porque no vas a dar un paseo por la cuidad, tal vez de esa manera tu mente se despeje un poco-

-¿De verdad puedo ir? - pregunto incrédula por la proposición tan poco común de su mentor

-Claro, solo asegúrate de llegar antes de la cena y por favor Korra... Responde tu celular o de lo contrario no volverás a salir del templo sin mi supervisión-

-Muchas gracias Tenzin eres el mejor-dijo con entusiasmo mientras se lanzaban a abrazar al maestro.

-anda ve con cuidado-

-¡Claro!-Dijo mientras corría a su cuarto a cambiar su ropa

-Amor joven.. - susurro Tenzin mientras veía a la morena alejarse. Siendo mayor y gracias a sus años de experiencia podía darse de lo que le inquietaba a su alumna, aunque fuera una distracción ese sentimiento es algo con lo que no se puede luchar.

 _-¡Qué bien tal vez pueda ir con Asami!-_ pensó entusiasmada se puso unos jeans de mezclilla, su blusa favorita una azul cielo sin mangas y su par de vans del mismo color aunque un poco más obscuros. Caminaba con emoción hacia Industrias Futuro impaciente por ver a la ingeniera, tanta ere su urgencia por llegar que ni siquiera se detuvo en ninguna tienda de música o heladería a tontear. Estaba por entrar al imponente edificio cuando una voz de tras la llamo

-Hey Avatar Korra que gusto volver a verla- decía Mako con un... ¿Sonrojo? En sus mejillas el cual le pareció totalmente raro a la morena.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, solo Korra está bien- dijo irritada

-¿vienes a ver a la señorita Sato?-

-umm si ¿por qué? -respondió titubeante

-Bueno es que justo ahora se encuentra en una reunión con la jefa Lin-

-Oh… Valla-dijo con decepción bajando la mirada, - _tal vez sea lo mejor volver más tarde_ \- pensó mientras se giraba en sus talones dispuesta a irse.

-Emm, yo... Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría acompañarme a comer…- hablo el pelinegro en tono nervioso, mientras Korra lo miraba con extrañes y levantaba una ceja...

\- Yo no lo sé…-

-No…No estaremos solos si eso te preocupa, mi hermano nos acompañará. – Respondió rápido con nerviosismo - vamos solo hasta que termine la reunión…-

-Humm de acuerdo- acepto al fin, después de todo Asami estaba ocupada y no la podría recibir en ese momento, iría a perder algo de tiempo con ellos, al menos no estaría sola. Comenzaron a caminar unas cuantas calles más adelante, durante el camino Mako trataba de entablar conversación con la morena pero ella se encontraba más distraída en buscar alguna excusa para no prestar atención a su aburrido parloteo; Así pasara un perro, perro que en contrataba altamente interesante. Era obvio que Mako intentaba impresionarla. Ella intentaba cambiar de tema, pero el siempre encontraba forma de regresar.

Finalmente detuvieron su paso llegando a un pequeño local llamado Narook donde la comida ahí olía muy bien. Korra miraba maravillada aquel lugar mientras entraban, aunque no fuera grande era muy acogedor y agradable, además de que había un buen ambiente. _-¿Tal vez a Asami le guste venir alguna vez. Aunque solo a tomar algo_ \- pensó divertida recordado que la pelinegra comía poca "comida humana".

-Hey Mako! Aquí, aquí! - decía un alegre joven, de cabellera negra como su hermano y de ojos verdes. Ambos se acercaron hasta la mesa donde aquel chico ya está instalado y tomaron asiento

-Oh, trajiste a un chica linda contigo…¿Es tu nueva novia!? - decía con emoción. Korra dirigió su vista a Mako observándolo con confusión -¿Cómo que novia?- exigió una repuesta

-E... Ella... No es mi novia es solo una amiga... Korra este es mi hermano Bolin discúlpalo suele ser algo umm entusiasta-

-Hola Korra un placer conocerte mi nombre es Bolin, espero que este galán te trate bien -

-Emm si pero no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo... -

-¡Oh! Valla que mal...creí que al fin mi hermano estaban saliendo con alguien, después de lo que paso con Asami creí que... -

-¿¡Saliste con Asami!?- pregunto Korra gritando mientras miraba con sorpresa a Mako

-Humm…Si…Pero solo por un mes- decía mientras trataba de hacerse pequeño en su asiento

-Descubrió a mi hermano besándose con otra chica... - dijo a Bolin en susurro mientras su hermano lo veía con una mirada fulminante

Korra lo miraba aun con sorpresa, pero ahora se sentía confundida no sabía porque pero sentía una rabia enorme dentro de ella simplemente quería darle un buen puñetazo a Mako por hacerle eso a Asami.

-E... Eso fue un accidente yo… - trato de excusarse

-Si claro y después saliste con aquella chica…-

-¡pero eso fue hace un año, eh cambiado! - decía mirando a Korra.

-¿Así que si estas interesado en Korra eh? - dijo Bolin en tono burlón mirando a su hermano

-¡Ca... Cállate Bolin! - espeto Mako totalmente sonrojado. Korra se sentía incómoda con esa conversación, aun que el joven detective estuviera interesado en ella, ella no lo estaba para nada en él, tal vez como un amigo pero no como algo más. En cambio Asami… A su mente regreso aquel recuerdo del sueño que tuvo esa mañana provocando que un leve carmín se dibujara en sus mejillas que Mako alcanzo a apreciar. -

-Hujuumm-se aclaró la garganta Bolin sacándolos a los dos se sus pensamientos - Será mejor que ordenemos algo, mi hora de comida casi se acaba- exclamó mientras se frotaba el estómago con ambas manos.

Los tres pidieron un tazón de fideos y la comida transcurrió normal entre bromas de Bolin hacia su hermano y los retos de fuerza a los que desafiaba a Korra.

-Fue un placer conocerte Korra espero que vuelvas a acompañarnos en otra ocasión o mejor aún ¡salir algún día! -

-¡Eso sería genial! -

-¡Hasta luego Korra! ¡Te veo más tarde en casa hermano! - dijo Bolin al tiempo que agitaba su mano efusiva mente despidiéndose. Ambos se quedaron observándolo hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

-Espero que te hayas divertido Korra, gracias por acompañarnos…-

-No hay de que, Bolin es muy divertido- decía sonriente mientras Mako la miraba embelesado.

-Chico te estaba buscando, al fin la reunión termino, regresemos al cuartel- decía Lin quien se acercaba a ellos- Avatar Korra, ¿qué tal sus entrenamientos?- pregunto mirándola con detenimiento

-Emm bien supongo…- respondió algo cohibida por la mirada penétrate de la mujer.

Lin se quedó analizándola unos momentos- ¡No tomes tan a la ligera el entrenamiento!, no es momento para andar paseando por la ciudad…nos veremos en otra ocasión, Andado muchacho-

Korra la mira confundida mientras se cruzaba de brazos, eso ya lo sabía perfectamente, Tenzin le hacia el favor de repetírselo cada que podía. Apenas y se dieron la vuelta para marcharse cuando la morena ya se encontraba corriendo de vuelta hacia el edificio… Llego hasta la entrada del ascensor apretando varias veces el botón para que se abriera la puerta, sentía una emoción indescriptible y su corazón latina con fuerza. La puerta del ascensor no habría, miro hacia arriba y pudo ver cómo iba descendiendo piso por piso y deteniéndose en otros. Movió su pie con exasperación pensó en subir por las escaleras de emergencia pero eran demasiadas - diablos tal vez tarde mucho, si tan solo pudiera hacer aire control... - estaba a punto de ir hacia las escaleras cuando la puerta del ascensor al fin se abrió saliendo de este demasiada gente que empujaba a la morena impidiendo que entrara.

En su oficina, Asami se encontraba revisando unos contratos con mucho cuidado, dio un suspiro y entonces la Avatar invadió su mente…La extrañaba. No había día en que no pensara en ella y a causa de eso no había podido concentrarse ni un poco, habían hablado unas cuantas veces por teléfono o mensajes, pero no era lo mismo, necesitaba verla, Se desabrocho los dos botones superiores de su blanca blusa, se paró de su elegante escritorio caminando hacia el ventanal fijando su vista a la inmensa ciudad. Estaba estresada su padre había decidido irse de viaje de la nada y sus afiliados y las grandes corporaciones estaban ávidas de cerrar o revisar contratos. Reunión tras reunión la habían mantenido ocupada, lo único bueno en esas semanas es que los chiroptera habían decido detener sus ataques... Por el momento. Aunque eso era realmente extraño, de la nada atacaban y de la nada dejaban de hacerlo…algo no estaba bien. Se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la pared, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano hacia su entrecejo. Cuando de repente la puerta de la oficina se habría de golpe atravesando por esta la joven Avatar abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras su pulso comenzaba a acelerase.

Korra llego al piso de la oficina de la ingeniera camino de prisa, no sabía que estaba haciendo solo quería verla, abrió la puerta y apenas la vio su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, corrió hasta ella y la rodeo entre sus brazos aspirando su aroma. Asami apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… ¿Korra la estaba abrazando? Se preguntó un tanto confusa. De pronto la morena reacción ante lo acababa de hacer y se separó rápidamente de la CEO que extraño el calor de la morena cuando se alejó, ¿hace cuantos años que no sentía una muestra de afecto como esa?

-Yo lo siento…es solo que…-decía torpemente Korra totalmente apenada

-Yo también te extrañe - respondió Asami mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa que logró hacer que un cosquilleo invadiera el estómago de la ojiazul.

-Perdón por venir tan de repente- se disculpó aun nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, me estaba dando un pequeño descanso... ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? -

-Mal, no eh podido hacer aire control y el concentrarme se me ha hecho muy difícil, en especial hoy-dijo desanimada

-¿En especial hoy? Hay algo que te moleste – la cuestiono preocupada acercándose lentamente a ella

-Yo... – sus palabras murieron en su boca, quedándose estática al recordar su sueño y el cómo todo eso se sintió tan real, su cara comenzó a ponerse roja y los nervios se apoderaron de sí.

-¿Korra estas bien?- pregunto Asami que ya se encontraba muy cerca de Korra posando su mano sobre la frente de la morena y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella podía sentir su el cálido aliento chocando contra su piel... Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Dio un saltito hacia atrás, separándose rápidamente.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-dijo con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices... - contesto no muy convencida pero divertida ante la reacción de la morena. Estuvieron platicando un largo rato Asami le relataba sus abrumantes reuniones y lo tediosas que eran, lo misterioso y raro que le resultaba el comportamiento de su padre y como tenía que lidiar con los molestos empresarios que se ponían un tanto insistentes al no querer ir a cenar con ellos.

-¿Entonces fue todo un privilegio que me hayas invitado a cenar eh? - se sintió importante Korra mientras Asami reía.- Por cierto... ¿Es verdad que tú y Mako salieron? - pregunto curiosa tenía que saber lo que paso en realidad con esos dos, de alguna forma se sentía ¿celosa?.

-Pues... Se podría decir que algo así- respondió sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Algo así? -

-Salimos un par de veces, nuestros horarios nunca podían coincidir además de que su compañía no era... Muy estimulante, como decirlo…es algo cuadrado-

Korra reía era cierto ese chico era raro

-¿Y por eso terminaron?

-Por eso y porque estaba besando a otra chica...Aunque yo ya lo sabía una semana antes, estaba esperando a que el me lo dijera, pero no lo hiso y me canse de esperar así que lo deje-

-Es un idiota-

-Tal vez un poco- río la ingeniera de forma angelical dejando totalmente cautivada a la morena.

-Te eche mucho de menos. - Soltó de repente Korra con un rubor en sus mejillas

El corazón de Asami comenzó a latir con desenfreno - Yo también- contesto en tono dulce mientras sus labios dibujaban una encantadora sonrisa.

De repente el celular de Korra comenzó a sonar con insistencia, rompiendo por completo aquel mágico momento, dio un pequeño gruñido para después empezar a rebuscar sus bolsillos en busca del aparato.

-Diablos, seguro es Tenzin si no contesto rápido se enfadara…-decía con desespero-Diga? -

-¡Por qué no contestas rápido! - grito Tenzin desde el otro lado de línea tan fuerte que Asami pudo escucharlo. Korra tuvo que separar unos cuentos centímetro el celular de su oreja para aquel chillido no lastimara su oído.

-Lo siento no lo encontraba, no estoy acostumbrada a traer estos aparatos. -

-Ya casi es hora de la cena Korra- sentencio el mentor

-Si ya voy para allá, estoy con Asami en industrias futuro -

-Bien te espero en 20 min- y sin más la llamada se cortó.

Asami veía divertida a Korra, le fascinaba todas las caras y pucheros infantiles que hacía, no había duda de que había quedado prendada de ella esa noche en que la conoció en el parque.

-Creo que debo de irme- dijo tímidamente apenada por lo sucedido

-Está bien…Fue lindo verte- comento en tono seductor el cual puso aún más nerviosa a la morena.

-Por... Por cierto te ves muy linda el día de hoy - le alago con ternura. Ese día Asami vestía una elegante falda roja escarlata a la altura de las rodillas, una blusa blanca de manga larga que se había desabrochando previamente dejando asomar un poco de su escote, Korra giro la mirada rápidamente al descubrirse lo que estaba observando _-Espíritus es tan Sexy.. Mejor me voy ya antes de que quiera lanzarme encima de ella..._ – se regañó mentalmente

-Ha...Hasta luego... - logro articular con dificultad pues Asami se acercaba nuevamente peligrosamente a su rostro para después depositar un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios

-Yo también tengo que volver al trabajo- le susurro en el oído, se alejó de ella y regreso a tomar asiento en su escritorio, Korra solo asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar torpemente hacia la puerta, dio una última mirada hacia la ingeniera regándole una sonrisa en señal de despedida; aquel gesto fue devuelto de misma forma, giro la perilla abriéndola para después salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras ella. No se fue de inmediato; se quedó unos minutos recargada en la pared, estaba confundida y trataba de controlar su respiración.

Asami sabía que Korra aún estaba ahí afuera podía percibir su esencia, se sintió ansiosa y comenzó a jugar con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, se mordió el labio inferior pensando en la suave sensación de aquella piel morena. Por un segundo estuvo tentada a levantarse de su escritorio, atravesar la puerta y correr hasta la Avatar para envolverla en sus brazos pero su sentido común la detuvo antes de que pudiera cometer algún error.

Korra aun tras la puerta intentaba calmar su pulso, no entendía como Asami poseía tal poder en ella, se llevó la mano hacia su cara tocando el lugar exacto donde los aquellos rojizos labios le habían situado un dulce beso, suspiro hondo y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del edificio.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde ese encuentro desde entonces las cosas entre la CEO y la Avatar parecían ir mejor, se llamaban más seguido, trataban de verse al menos una vez a la semana y los sentimientos de Korra hacia la heredera cada vez se hacían más intensos, no había dudas le gustaba... ¿pero estaba bien que un Avatar sintiera atracción por un chiroptera?

Korra se encontraba meditando con Tenzin el cual miraban con enojo a la morena quien movía una pierna en tic nervioso

-Korra... - la llamo en tono de reprenda

-Lo siento - se excusó mientras se encogía de hombros... - Tenzin puedo... ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – levanto su rostro observando a su mentor de manera suplicante

-Humm- se quedó pensante mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada- Está bien adelante... -

-Co... Como supiste que te habías enamorado de Pema? -

El mentor la miro extrañado, y estaba indeciso en responderle pero si el contestar su pregunta lograba despejar las dudas de la morena y que se concentrará lo haría.

-Cuando se está enamorado, se pierde la noción del tiempo estando con esa persona, disfrutas de su presencia, de su cercanía, comienzas a mirarla más de la cuenta, sientes fascinación por cada rasgo, por cada facción de esa persona, empiezas a extrañarla y sin quererlo... Piensas en ella... - dijo en suspiro. Korra lo miraba asombrada no creía que aquel hombre tan serio, pudiera expresar el enamoramiento de esa manera. Sonrió, sintió como si le hubieran quitado una enorme roca de encima, después de todo no estaba tan equivocada, se había enamorado perdidamente de la ingeniera. Tenzin pudo observar la expresión en el rostro de la morena y entendió que sus palabras le habían sido de ayuda.

-¡Bien estoy lista para el entrenamiento!, - dijo entusiasmada mientras se ponía de pie

Tenzin la miro satisfecho y comenzaron a dirigirse a los jardines donde se encontraban los paneles. Estaba decidida esta vez los pasaría, esta vez sería como la hoja y los superaría. Se paró frente a ellos, Tenzin ya los había hecho girar dio un suspiro y comenzó a correr hasta ellos. Un golpe tras otro era recibido con dolor en su cuerpo para finalmente salir disparada y caer al suelo.

-Ouch!..Lo volveré a internar no me rendiré! - se volvió a poner de pie se puso frente a ellos, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. De pronto imágenes de Asami luchando aparecieron en su mente, el cómo se movía con gracia y elegancia mientras esquivaba el ataque de sus oponentes. Aun con los ojos cerrados comenzó a caminar hacia los paneles y como si de magia se tratara se movió con una increíble agilidad entre ellos logrando atravesarlos como todo una maestra.

Tenzin se quedó boquiabierto había podido esquivar de manera espectacular los obstáculos.

-¡Viste eso Tenzin! ¡Lo logre, Al fin lo logre! - decía con emoción la morena mientras daba saltos de alegría - ¡oh, tengo que ir a contárselo a Asami!... ¿Puedo ir? ¿Si? - cuestionó mirando a su mentor esperanzada y un puchero realmente tierno.

-¿eh?, ah sí... Si no tardes- respondió Tenzin aun estupefacto por lo ocurrido.

Korra salió al toda prisa del templo aire, se sentía extasiada y quería contarle sobre su gran avance a la ingeniera, en definitiva quería verla... Llego a su oficina pero estaba vacía, miro con tristeza el solitario cuarto sintiendo decepción. Entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella la otra noche: "mañana pasare todo el día en mi taller, tengo un proyecto el cual debo entregar en 3 días y no puedo retrasarme". Con la esperanza renovada salió a toda prisa hacia el taller de la ingeniera que en una de sus conversaciones le había comentado de su ubicación así que pidiendo orientación a cada persona que se encontraba en su camino logro localizar el lugar donde estaba alojado. Llego a un conjunto de inmuebles, varios edificios con logos de Industrias Futuro. Se podían ver empleados que iban y venían por todos lados y todos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, era como si disfrutaran mucho el trabajar para industrias futuro. La morena se sintió orgullosa de la ingeniera, y con emoción comenzó a buscarla. Eran demasiados edificios y al parecer casi todos eran talleres y en todos Asami se dedicaba a trabajar. Finalmente decido entra en uno de ellos con la ilusión de encontrar ahí a Asami pero el sitio también parecía desocupado. Estaba a punto de irse pero en medio de aquel cuarto había algo que llamo la atención de la morena; Un increíble Corvette…Aunque desarmado se acercó a él para mirarlo con detenimiento cuando debajo del auto salió de repente una persona deslizándose boca arriba sobre una camilla plástica con pequeñas ruedas, haciéndole pegar un grito de susto a la morena por tan repentina aparición.

-Q.. Que! - trataba de articular aun con el pulso acelerado

-Jajaja lo siento Korra- decía Asami entre risas

-Por..¿!Porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí cuando me escuchaste entrar?! -

-quería sorprendente – dijo en tono travieso

-Y valla que lo lograste -

Ambas reían divertidas, sus miradas se encontraron y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-Hola- dijo Asami tímidamente

-Hola- respondió la morena con una sonrisa. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio tratando de controlar su nerviosismo. Cosa que resulto algo difícil para Korra…apenas y ponía atención a aquel atuendo que vestía la ingeniera, un top negro, acompañado de unos pantalones algo sueltos, pero que le quedaban a la perfección, sucia por el trabajo que realizaba pero esas manchas de aceite agregaban un aspecto sensual en la ojiverde.

-Y…¿Que haces? - pregunto tratando de esconder lo alterada que la ponía Asami

\- Oh pues le estoy instalando un nuevo motor prototipo que acabo de armar-

-¡Eso es genial! - dijo Korra asombrada por la increíble habilidad de la heredera. Asami comenzó a hablarle con emoción acerca de su proyecto, Korra no entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero aun así escuchaba atenta cada palabra y es que la heredera parecía muy ilusionada cuando hablaba de ello, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro se iluminaba y a la morena eso le fascinaba de sobremanera. De pronto Asami se quedó callada, sintiendo la intensa mirada de la ojiazul. Se sonrojo y se sintió tímida...Solo Korra lograba ese efecto en ella. Una de las cualidades de los vampiros era su poder de seducción natural, pero cuando estaba con la Avatar le resultaba muy difícil seducirla de esa manera, ella lograba desarmarla y hacerla sentir como una tonta adolescente enamorada.

-Hay... ¡Hay algo genial que quiero contarte! - dijo al fin Korra rompiendo el silencio

-¿De verdad, que es? - cuestionó curiosa la heredera

-¡Al fin pude superar los paneles!... ¡Fue genial la manera en lo que los esquive parecía toda una maestra! - exclamó con emoción

-¡Wow eso es genial Korra! ¡Felicidades estas cada vez más cerca que lograr hacer aire control!... ¿y cómo lo conseguiste?-

\- Emm… yo…- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca-Yo... Estaba... Pensado en ti - dijo lo último en apenas y un audible susurro totalmente sonrojada. Los ojos de Asami se habrían con impresión ante lo dicho por Korra se sintió torpe sus manos comenzaron a temblar dejando caer una llave en sostenía y su pulso comenzó a acelerase.

Cuando de pronto al sonido del celular de Korra las trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Si diga? - respondió

-¡Korra!¿Dónde estás? - se escuchaba una voz femenina totalmente alterada

-Lin? Eh estoy con Asami... ¿Qué pasa? –

-El templo Aire está bajo ataque, se han llevado a Tenzin y a su familia como rehenes ahora vamos tras ellos-

-¡Donde están, Ahora mismo voy! -

-No lo hagas es muy peligroso…Te estaban buscando y siendo un Avatar incompleto aun eres incapaz de... - el sonido de una exposición se escuchó claramente- quédate con Asami!...- la llamada se cortó dejando a Korra totalmente confusa y alterada.

-Debo irme – sentencio la morena mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-No lo hagas, ya oíste a Lin te están buscando Korra... – dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

-Lo siento Asami pero no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a Tenzin y a su familia - giro sobre sus talones para después salir corriendo dejando a Asami atrás.

-¿Dónde están, dónde están?- se decía así misma impaciente mientras corría por las calles, cuando el sonido de sirenas le indicaron que estaba cerca. Se dirigió hasta dónde provenía aquel estruendo llegando a una calle por donde pasaban patrullas a toda velocidad, cuando una de ellas se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Korra?¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Lin dijo.. - pero el detective Mako no pudo terminar lo que decía cuando Korra ya se había subido al automóvil.

-¡Rápido no puedo dejar que le hagan algo a Tenzin! -

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso! ¡Debes irte! -

-¡No lo haré, arranca!-

Mako no quiso seguir discutiendo así que pisó el acelerador a fondo alcanzando a los demás vehículos policíacos. Adelante se podían ver camionetas blindadas totalmente negras y por las ventanas de estas sujetos atacándolos con unas armas realmente extrañas las cuales expulsaba una especie de rayo azul que logró impactar a uno de los vehículos haciéndolo volar violentamente por el aire.

-¡Diablos!, Esos chiroptera están armados- dijo Mako observando cómo habían deshecho por completo el auto de sus compañeros.

-¿Son chiroptera?- cuestiono mirándolo confusa

-Sí…Este ataque es raro, algo traman- dijo en murmuro

Llegaron a una bodegas donde fueron alcanzados la primera llegar fue Lin y haciendo uso de su metal control logro detener a uno de los vehículos, con ágiles movimiento y usando su cuerda de metal logro desarmarlos. Abrieron la parte trasera del vehículo encontrando a la familia atada.

-Korra... ¿Dónde está? - pregunto Tenzin en cuanto fue desamarrado

-No te preocupes está a salvo con Asami- respondió Lin mientras ayudaba a ponerlo de pie, él era el único herido pues defendió a su familia lo más que pudo y trato de protegerlos con su propio cuerpo.

El sonido de neumáticos derrapando el asfalto hiso voltear a Lin hacia dónde provenía el ruido observando una patrulla de donde descendieron Mako y Korra acercándose hasta ellos

\- ¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí niña!- Espeto Lin en un grito de enojo

\- ¡Tenzin! - dijo Korra corriendo hacia su mentor

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, no debiste venir- respondió pesadamente a causa del dolor de las heridas

-No podía dejarlos – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

En el área donde comenzaban a detener a los atacantes se comenzó a escuchar un gran alboroto; Uno de los chiroptera logro soltarse dejando inconscientes a los oficiales que lo custodiaban, mientras comenzaba a emprender su huida.

-¡Vallan tras es el! ¡No dejen que escape!-ordenó Lin, los oficiales corrían hasta el siendo seguidos por la morena.

-¡¿Korra que haces?!Regresa! - grito Tenzin al ver como la Avatar iba tras el chiroptera. Lin salió tras ella, sin lograr alcanzarla y perdiéndola de vista. Saltando entre los edificios lograron perder a los oficiales atrás dejando sola a Korra tras el delincuente. Llamaradas y rocas volaban en dirección del vampiro, uno de ellas logro impactarlo haciendo que perdiera en equilibrio callo cerca de una fábrica abandonada donde corrió a esconderse.

-¡Sal de ahí cobarde! - gritaba Korra mientras se adentraba al edificio. Esto no estaba bien, Korra sintió un mal presentimiento, dio unos paso hacia tras para salir de ahí cuando la enorme puerta se cerró de golpe.

-Valla, valla, valla pero miren que tenemos aquí... El Avatar-se escuchó una voz grave que hacía eco en las paredes.

-¿quién eres?! Muéstrate! – exigió la morena

-Ja, ja, ja está bien tranquila... Me presentaré - de entre las sombras salió un hombre, caminando sobre un piso de rejilla que estaba a unos cuatro metros sobre el suelo.

-Mi nombre es Amón y te he estado buscado para terminar por fin con el ciclo Avatar- respondió en un escalofriante tono-...y has venido tu sola... Jajaja me dejas las cosas demasiado sencillas Avatar... Así no es divertido... Pero no te preocupes aun no es tu momento, así que toma esto como solo una presentación... No sean mal educados muchachos, preséntense.- ordenó mientras caminaba para perderse nuevamente y salir del lugar.

Chiroptera iracundos comenzaron a aparecer de entre los escombros. Korra creo un aro de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerse, sus piernas temblaban pero no podía dejar que el miedo la vencería tenía que salir de ahí. Cerca del techo se encontraban dos enormes ventanales _-Solo tengo que llegar hasta allá-_ pensó mirando las ventanas ansiosa. Unos cuantos chiroptera saltaron hacia ella y la morena sin pensarlo uso su fuego control quemándolos casi por completo - diablos tengo que quemar su corazón así no servirá, tengo que estar muy cerca de ellos- decía molesta, eran demasiados tal vez no podría con ellos.

-Es mi fin- dijo en susurro mirándose acorralada y comenzando a agotarse por los constantes ataques de fuego control que realizaba. Un chiroptera salto desde el techo justo encima de la Avatar, ella no se había percatado de él cuando de pronto el sonido de uno de los ventanales rompiéndose la alerto, miro hacia ese lugar y pudo observar cómo se introducía volando una motocicleta negra muy conocida para ella golpeando al chiroptera y haciéndolo caer, tras el vehículo apareció Asami con ese sexy traje negro de cuero que se ceñía a la perfección a su exquisito cuerpo.

De nuevo ese brillante color escarlata se apoderó de sus orbes jade, y con maestría término con sus oponentes, uno por uno con gran habilidad y de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes; destrozando su corazón.

-¿Korra estas bien? – Asami corrió hasta donde estaba la morena esperando que no estuviera lastimada.

-Si gracias-decía entra jadeos debido al cansancio-No hay duda de que eres mi príncipe azul, siempre vienes a mi rescate- dijo sonriente

-Siempre lo haré- respondió con un tono coqueto, haciendo un ademan con su hermoso cabello azabache el cual dejo sin respiración a la morena. El sonido de unos pasos las advirtieron, un chiroptera apareció de las escalinatas Asami sintió su presencia estaba lista para atacarlo cuando observó lo que el individuo llevaba en sus manos.- Esa arma... - murmuro confundida quedándose paralizada. El artefacto apuntaba directo a Korra - BUM! - el sonido de un fuerte disparo. Asami reaccionó y observó como aquel ataque iba directo a Korra, la morena no podría esquivarlo a tiempo el aquel ataque viajaba con rapidez y sin pensarlo dos veces, con uso de su extraordinaria velocidad logro interponerse entre Korra y ese rayo azul.

-¡Asami! - grito Korra corriendo a atrapar a la heredera en sus brazos. Vio el daño en su cuerpo; aquel ataque le había dado en un costado del estómago dejando un horrible agujero. Sintió una gran ira y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Busco con la mirada al atacante encontrándolo a punto de huir. No lo dejaría escapar; Sus ojos de pronto comenzaron a brillar y de su puño una fuerte corriente de aire salió haciendo caer al atacante y finalmente flamas azules salieron a toda velocidad golpeando al chiroptera calcinándolo por completo...

-Korra... Acabas de... – decía Asami con asombro

-No hables Asami mira como estas por mi culpa... ¡Soy una idiota! - dijo entre lágrimas golpeando el suelo sintiéndose impotente.

-Tranquila recuerda que puedo regenerarme- expreso la pelinegra tratando de calmarla

-¡Pero pareciese que no lo haces, está muy lenta!... ¿Por qué?-

-El... El daño debe haber sido demasiado, un chiroptera normal estaría muerto, - rio tratando de calmar la tensión- mi cuerpo necesita más sangre para recuperarse... Se deben reconstruir órganos y tejido... -

-¡Pero no se regenera! ¿Tomaste tu suplemento cierto? -

-No me alcanzo el tiempo en la mañana- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-eres una tonta-decía la morena en llanto

-No llores me pondré bien- respondió cálidamente mientras levantaba su mano y limpiaba las lágrimas de la morena con ternura

-Qué pasa si no se regenera? -

\- Al no haber hemoglobina suficiente el proceso se detiene y empezare a perder la poca sangre que me quede... Hasta que mi corazón se detenga...-

-¡No!... Asami- las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro cada vez eran mas constantes

-shh no pasa nada tranquila. Ve a mi apartamento y trae algunas botellas de mi nutrientes... -

-¡Tu casa queda muy lejos además no dejare aquí sola! - Asami solo se limitó a sonreír mirándola con dulzura

La morena se quedó un momento en silencio, sintiendo como si le estuvieran arrancado el corazón, debía haber algo que ella pudiera hacer… -¡Ya se!. - Korra se llevó una de sus manos hacia el cuello de la blusa, la tomo con fuerza y comenzó a rasgarla dejando su cuello y hombro al descubierto. Asami la miro confusa.

-Korra no lo hagas... -

-Tú necesitas sangre para recuperarse y yo tengo mucha de esa, además que mejor que el Avatar para eso…- dijo sintiéndose triunfante mientras giñaba un ojo

-No lo haré yo.. -

-¡Vamos! Yo seré tu bolsa de sangre - interrumpió con una gran sonrisa

-Korra hace años que no bebo sangre, no sé qué pueda pasar... No sé si pueda detenerme -

-Yo confío en ti- dijo cálidamente mientras comenzaba a levantarla con cuidado llevándola hacia su hombro descubierto -Por favor Asami- suplico

Asami dio un suspiro, abrió su boca y los colmillos comenzaron a emerger, estaba a punto de morderla cuando algo la detuvo - Así no es lo correcto - susurro para luego propinar suaves besos a la piel morena. Korra se sobresaltó ante aquellos roces y en su cara un fuerte sonrojo comenzó a dibujarse. Asami pasó suavemente sus labios por el cuello de Korra y rozó con su lengua esa delicada parte unos momentos. La temperatura de la morena comenzó a aumentar y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando comenzó a sentir como dos vértices punzantes atravesaban su piel haciendo que de su boca escapara un leve quejido. Podía sentir como la heredera succionaba con fuerza su sangre al parecer en verdad estaba sedienta... Pero algo no estaba bien empezaba a sentirse ansiosa, sintió una enorme necesidad por pegar el cuerpo de la ingeniera más a ella, de tocar su piel. Su respiración empezó a entrecortarse, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y podía sentir gotas de sudor resbalando por su piel; estaba excitada demasiado a decir verdad, No pudo soportar más y un suave gemido salió de su boca, Asami pudo escucharlo provocando que sonreirá con malicia, pero debía detenerse ya; si continuaba no sólo debilitaría a Korra sino también la excitación en el cuerpo de la morena aumentaría y tendría que hacerla suya en ese preciso momento y ese lugar no era el lugar indicado para tal acto... Tendría que esperar hasta estar en su apartamento. Lentamente fue retirando sus colmillos, con cuidado de no lastimar a la morena. Al separarse dos pequeñas gotas brotaron de los orificios que quedaron marcados en el cuello de Korra, Asami acercó su boca limpiando aquel líquido con sus labios, sintiendo el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la morena. Trato de separarse pero la Avatar mantenía aun su fuerte agarre alrededor de su cintura. Soltó una pequeña risilla pues sabía lo alterada que se encontraba.

-Muchas gracias-dijo en susurro

Korra tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba muy agitada entonces escucho la voz de Asami... Al parecer había terminado, se sintió apenada por la situación en la que estaba - _¡Espíritus como puede excitarme!_ \- se regañaba mentalmente mientras rápidamente soltaba su agarre y se distanciaba casi metro y medio de ella con la cara totalmente roja y sin atreverse a mirarla...

-Emm yo... Lo si... Siento- logro articular

-No tienes por disculparte, al contrario discúlpame a mí por…Ya sabes beber de tu sangre-

-Yo seré tu bolsa siempre que lo necesites- Asami río ante el comentario para después mirarla con ternura

-Co.. Como está tu herida? - cuestionó Korra volteando a verla tímidamente con curiosidad

-Mucho mejor, todo gracias a ti... Solo un poco cansada, pero con un poco de descanso se pasará- y en efecto, ese horrible agujero en su estómago había desaparecido por completo dejando ver su perfecta y blanquecina piel a través de la tela rota de su traje. Korra trago pesado al ver aquello; aun su cuerpo se encontraba alterado... ¿Solo había sido ella? ¿Esa sensación ocurría cada que un chiroptera se alimentaba? Tenía muchas preguntas y su cara de confusión la delataba

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras Korra- decía Asami mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a buscar su motocicleta.

-ammm...lo...lo que sentí es… ¿Normal?-

-¿Te refieres a la excitación? - pregunto Asami divertida

Korra solo asintió apenada

-No lo es, por lo regular para una persona es muy doloroso... Sin embargo para toda hay sus excepciones... Cuando existe algún sentimiento que vincule al chiroptera y al humano ese dolor se transforma a éxtasis haciendo la experiencia muy... Placentera-

-¿Se... Sentimiento? - Korra no pudo evitar que su cara comenzará a ponerse roja, si eso era verdad entonces Asami ya se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por ella.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que lleguen alguien- comento la ingeniera sacando a la morena de su aletargamiento.

-¡Es cierto!... Me deben estar buscando- saco su celular del bolsillo y apenas encendió la pantalla y pudo ver que al menos 30 llamadas perdidas tenía. Marco el número Lin tenía que avisarle que se encontraba bien y saber que había sucedido con Tenzin

-¿Lin?

-¡Korra!, ¿dónde diablos estas? ¿Estás bien? ¡Te hemos estado buscado por toda la ciudad! -

-Estoy bien tranquila, más importante… ¿Cómo esta Tenzin y su familia? -

-Ellos se encuentran bien, están en el templo aire y están siendo resguardados por oficiales... ¿Tu donde estas que paso?-

-Voy de regreso al templo aire, estoy bien. No logre alcanzar al chiroptera, escapo. – mintió; no quería preocuparlos por lo que paso lo más importante era que Tenzin y los demás estuvieran bien además no quería que supieran acerca de Asami.

-Todavía no es seguro que regreses al templo aire, recuerda que te buscan, ve con la señorita Sato y quédate ahí hasta que vallamos por ti-

-E…Esta bien- contesto nerviosa pensando en que estaría a solas con la ingeniera y recordando lo que le hiso sentir no sabría si sería capaz de controlarse.

-¿Nos vamos? - decía Asami mientras se acerca a Korra junto su motocicleta

-O... Ok-

Asami fue la primera en subir a la moto, le ofreció la mano a la morena quien la acepto apenada, el calor logro atravesar la tela del guante de la ingeniera, logrando ruborizar a Korra. Monto el vehículo buscando sujetarse de la parte de atrás.

-Será más seguro para ti si te sujetas de mi cintura- dijo divertida

-S…si-contesto torpemente mientras acercaba sus brazos a ella. Rodeo su cintura abrazándose a ella con fuerza. Asami pudo sentir en temblor en aquellos brazos; Korra estaba nerviosa. La ingeniera comenzó a acelerar y arranco la moto a toda velocidad.

Era la primera vez que la Avatar se subía una de esas, estaba aterrada, pego su cuerpo más a Asami aferrándose con más fuerza. Mala idea podía aspirar la fragancia que desprendía, pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba, esto está mal - _espíritus parezco un animal el celo-_

Llegaron a su edificio y estaciono su moto y subieron el ascensor en total silencio, Korra se encontraba sumamente nerviosa para decir algo y la ingeniera reía por lo bajo por esa tierna actitud. Entraron a su apartamento mientras Asami se encaminaba hacia su habitación y lentamente iba bajando el cierre de su ajustado traje.

-Iré a darme una ducha no tardare, puedes ponerte cómoda- comento en tono coqueto.

Korra asintió mientras tomaba asiento en uno de sus mullidos sofás comenzó a mover sus piernas nerviosa - calma Korra solo será un momento resiste, ¡no te le lances a Asami! – trato de distraerse dando un pequeño recorrido por el apartamento, pero era inútil, todo el lugar estaba impregnado con el dulce y suave aroma de la ingeniera. Regreso al sofá decidida a juagar un poco con su celular. Entonces el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la altero.

Asami salió del baño con una pequeña blusa de tirantes que dejaban ver su perfecto vientre y un short corto que dejaba apreciar sus largas y torneadas piernas, Korra quedo estupefacta y de pronto esa excitación la volvió a invadir, comenzó a transpirar y sus manos tenía la imperiosa necesitas de viajar por ese escultural cuerpo. Trago saliva e intento desviar la mirada. Asami podía percibir la esencia de Korra que comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos, si era verdad que Korra sentía algo por ella quería saberlo. Tomo el control de su reproductor de música dándole play. Comenzó a sonar una tonada lenta era "Powerful" de Ellie Goulding y con ese ritmo lento dio paso cauteloso hacia la Avatar, apoyo sus manos a los lados de la morena quien al sentir su cercanía se sobresaltó y giro su rostro para quedar de frente a la ingeniera. Había un brillo especial en esos orbes esmeralda era como si la mirara con deseo y ¿con amor? No supo descifrarlo bien, ella solo quería descubrir el sabor de aquellos labios escarlata y simplemente perderse en ellos. Tomo con sus manos aquel bello rostro níveo, su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada, entre abrió los labios y finalmente cerró el espacio que había entre ellas. Comenzó a besarla torpemente y pudo sentir como aquellos carmesí embozaban una pequeña sonrisa, tomó confianza y su beso comenzó a ser más firme, se dejaron llevar por sus emociones y es tierna caricia se transformó en una cargada de deseo, de pasión, pronto su lengua pidió permiso para ingresar a la boca de la ingeniero, el cual fue concedido con gusto, ahora una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo en sus bocas en busca del dominio, la ingeniera mordió levemente el labio inferior de la morena provocando que soltara un gemido. El cual estimuló sobremanera a Asami, quería escucharla gemir más, que gritara su nombre. Se separó de la morena lentamente mientras la tomaba de las manos levantando la del sofá, la miro a los ojos con intensidad y volvieron a fundirse en un húmedo beso.

Sin separarse y a paso torpe caminaron hacia la habitación de la ingeniera. Cayeron en su cama Korra encima de Asami, se separó un poco de ella para permitirse apreciar a tan majestuoso ser y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a acariciar sus piernas mientras volvían a estrechar sus labios. Korra no tenía idea de lo que hacía era toda una novata en el tema solo seguía sus instintos y trataba de recordar aquel avasallador sueño del otro día. Con delicadeza retiró la blusa de la ingeniera, se quedó unos instantes inmóvil apreciando ese par de perfectos senos, van surgiendo dos pezones que al contacto con el aire, despiertan súbitamente y se yerguen, atrevidos y provocadores, trago saliva y acercó su boca a uno de ellos. Asami se estremeció ante el contacto provocando que se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda morena, comenzando a solar gemidos ante las caricias que propina Korra con su lengua. La pelinegra se vio en desigualdad de condiciones y en un súbito movimiento dejo a la avatar debajo de ella, quería acariciarla primero, quería hacerla sentir que su sola presencia le quemaba por dentro consumiendo su sentidos. Korra la miro con sorpresa ante aquella rápida acción. La ingeniera se había acomodado a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzado a mecerse lentamente sobre ella. La morena quedo enmudecida por la abrumante vista ante ella; Asami era simplemente perfecta. Con lentitud fue levantando la blusa azul que aun vestía la morena dejando al descubierto su tonificado y trabajado vientre, se relamió los labios ansiosa por probar el sabor de esa piel bronceada. Acerco su boca y con deseo fue palpando esa zona con húmedos besos; sintió a la ojiazul estremecerse bajo ella, y sus labios embozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción. Entre caricias de besos ascendió lentamente llegando nuevamente a toparse con aquel exquisito rostro y ese profundo mirar azul, aquella joven estaba apenada y sus mejillas portaban un leve color rojizo haciéndola ver aún más bella, la miro con devoción para después volver a fundirse en un sublime beso. Dejo los morenos labios para empezar a bajar por su barbilla, su cuello, con una de sus manos levanto aquel top deportivo que ocultaban los bien dotados senos de la Avatar, se acercó a ellos saboreándolos con lujuria, arrancando sonoros gemidos por parte de Korra, deslizo con suavidad una de sus manos y con sus dedos comenzó a definir los relieves, palpar los detalles, friccionar sus puntos clave. Se separó un intéstate de la morena solo para despojarla de los estorbosos pantalones. La Avatar estaba totalmente a su merced y Korra solo quería sentir más a Asami, explorar cada rincón de esa blanquecina y sedosa piel, perderse en su aroma y que quedara grabada para siempre en su memoria. Lentamente la ingeniera se deslizaba por las curvas morenas, llegando a esa zona donde la sensibilidad era notable y el placer era más intenso. Acaricio suavemente su sexo, provocando un fuerte estremecimiento en la ojiazul, levanto su mirada para observarla…

-¿Quieres que continúe? Pregunto cálidamente la ingeniera, no quería obligar a nada a Korra y sabía que esta podría ser su primera vez, quería que ella estuviera segura de entregarse. La avatar solo asintió tímidamente y Asami le sonrió con calidez para regresar a sus labios y besarlos con dulzura. La heredera prosiguió con su labor volviendo a tocar la húmeda entrepierna de la morena, el sentir aquel líquido entre sus dedos la exito sobremanera provocando que soltara el nombre de la morena en un gemido, Korra se aferró a su cuello mientras sentía la suaves caricias en su sexo. De pronto un ligero dolor acompañado de placer la sobresalto, sintiendo suaves embestidas en su cuerpo, Asami estaba dentro de ella moviéndose rítmicamente mientras besaba apasionadamente su cuello provocándole un éxtasis descomunal, su piel traspiraba y el aliento de la ingeniera sobre su piel le quemaba, los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios eran cada vez sonoros logrando hacer eco en aquella habitación y aclamando con deseo a la autora de aquel orgasmo, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, curvo su espalda aferrándose a las sabanas con fuerza hasta que el punto máximo del clímax llego acompañado de pequeños espasmos que recorrieron su ser. Tomo el rostro de la ingeniera entre sus manos, y besos esos rojizos labios con dulzura.

-Te amo- murmuro con dulzura aun sobre los labios de la ingeniera. No solo había sido arrebato de aquel maravilloso momento. Supo que la amaba desde el instante en que sus ojos de toparon con aquellos par de orbes jade.- Te amo- volvió a susurrar sintiendo como dos gotas cristalinas chocaban con su rostro. Asami estaba llorando.

-¿Asami?...¿estás bien?...¿Estuvo mal que…- cuestiono visiblemente preocupada mirando fijamente a la ingeniera, su corazón dio un vuelco sintiendo miedo. "¿Acaso Asami no sentía lo mismo?" Se preguntó sintiéndose devastada. Entonces un beso apasionado la sorprendió, un beso salado y húmedo pero lleno de amor; respondió aquella caricia de igual o mayor forma giro su cuerpo para quedar sobre aquella bella musa, la miro con ternura, y pasando el dorso se su mano limpio los rastros de lágrimas que surcaban por aquel níveo rostro.

-Yo también Korra…yo también te amo…-respondió la heredera con una bella sonrisa, provocando que el pulso de la morena se elevara con violencia. La volvió a besar, imprimiendo sus labios por todo su cuerpo, tocando las fibras de tus latidos y las cuerdas de sus suspiros, presionando los botones de sus gemidos. Internándose en la suavidad de su calor y quemándose en el interior de su ardor. Korra aumento el ritmo de su embestidas, haciéndolas más enérgicas y violentas, al tiempo que sus labios saboreaban con deseo uno de sus senos provocando agudos suspiros de la ingeniera que solo lograban encender más su lujuria mientras Asami se abrazaba con poderío a la fuerte espalda de la ojiazul dejando visibles marcas de sus uñas en su piel. Sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor que se entremezclaba con la fricción de su piel. Sintió como Asami comenzaba a tensarse, pronto alcanzaría la cima del placer pero aun no era suficiente, Korra necesitaba mas de ella; retiro sus dedos con cuidado de no lastimarla, escuchando un quejido en señal de protesta. Emprendió su descenso con suaves besos por su cuerpo, llego hasta su sexo, y dejándose llevar por sus emociones, comenzó a saborear el dulce néctar de la ingeniara quien solo podía sujetar con fuerza las suaves sabanas de fina de seda mientras sus labios soltaban sonoros gemidos y profesaban con ahínco el nombre de la avatar. Su cuerpo no soporto más, su columna se arqueo anunciado que había llegado al orgasmo el cual sacudió por completo sus sentidos. Con la respiración agitada invito a Korra a que se recostara a su lado, la morena la miro con ternura y deposito un delicado beso en la frente de la ingeniera, la atrajo hacia ella envolviéndola con sus brazos mientras Asami reposaba en su pecho escuchando el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Ninguna de las dos supo el momento exacto en que quedaron dormidas, solo se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo debido al enorme cansancio de sus cuerpos por tal faena de pasión.

Eran la 6:30 am y la jefa de policía Lin Beifong se encontraba terminando con las investigaciones del el último ataque efectuado a los maestros aire…

-Jefa Beifong. Decía uno de sus oficiales mientras se acercaba a su escritorio,- Tengo los últimos datos recabados y…creo que pueden ser un poco inquietantes-

La mujer lo miro con intriga, tomo los documentos y comenzó a leerlos con impacienta….lo que sus ojos veían no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que Industrias futuro esta involucrado con el ataque!?- respondió totalmente perpleja

-Así parece, el último artículo que nos proporcionaron podría ser lo que ayudo a que localizaran al avatar, además de eso…se supone que con ayuda de estos brazaletes podríamos saber cuándo un chiroptera estaba cerca y sus intenciones de ataque…pero no lo hicieron, fue como si todos los pulseras hubieran sido reconfigurados en el último momento, recuerde que no pudimos localizar al chiroptera que escapo y fue seguido por el avatar…-

-¡Es cierto…! ¡Maldición!...!vayan ahora a industrias futuro y resguarden las instalaciones, no permitan que nadie salga de ahí!, ¡Mako…acompañe a la residencia de la señorita Sato!...iremos por Korra antes de que sea tarde…-

Todo el personal se movilizo de inmediato, comboys y policías armados salían a toda prisa de la sección especial rumbo a todas las instalaciones que pertenecieran a la familia Sato. Mako, no estaba seguro si en realidad Asami estaba involucrada en tal ataque, el la conocía y sabia ella no sería capaz de traicionar a alguien. Suspiro hondo y saliendo de la oficina con el cuidado de no ser visto se escabullo a un lugar vacío, saco su celular y rápidamente comenzó a escribir un mensaje a Korra…-"Salgan de ahí, Beifong cree que Asami tiene que ver con el último ataque". Presiono enviar, borro el mensaje y fue al alcance de su jefa.

Mientras tanto, en un jet privado que se dirigía a ciudad republica viajaba una joven de fuerte mirada, ojos de un verde profundo, cabellera negra arreglada en una larga trenza, un enigmático lunar bajo su orbe derecho y vestida con un elegante y fino traje sastre. Se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla pensante mientras un subordinado; un hombre ya mayor se acercaba a ella con una fina copa de wiski.

-Señorita Kuvira, dentro poco arribaremos a ciudad republica… ¿está segura en cumplir aquella promesa?...usted ni siquiera conoció bien a la señora Yasuko y además ya hace años de aquel acuerdo...- decía con preocupación aquel hombre

-Soy una persona de palabra Gun…-Soltó en tono serio.- Cumpliré con mi promesa la señora Yasuko me salvo la vida y sin ella no estaría aquí- miro la copa con detenimiento-…me pregunto cuanto habrá madurado la señorita Asami…seguramente se ha puesto más bella desde la última vez que la vi- decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de aquella bebida y sus labios embozaban una sonrisa nostálgica- ya quiero verla Gun- exclamo en un suspiro para después volver a dirigir su mirada hacia exterior que dejaba ver su ventanilla.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que les haya agradado este capitulo que quedo realmente largo XD, una disculpa por la demora, tuve una semana ocupada por el cumpleaños de mi pareja, en fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic,. Saludos y les mando puras buenas vibras! nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Blood IV

Era el año de 1871, el crudo invierno invadía con creces las calles londinenses y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del blanquecino cielo haciendo aún más frío el ambiente provocando la desolación en la ciudad. Por las empedradas avenidas una joven de no más de 14 años corría tan rápido como sus descalzos y magullados pies se lo permitían; sin un rumbo fijo que seguir solo avanzando en busca de un lugar donde poder ocultarse. Fuertes sonidos de galopes de caballos la seguían de cerca acompañados gritos de enardecidos de hombres dispuestos a quemar la viva.

-¡Maten a la chiroptera! -

-¡Que no escape la maldita!- Gritos furiosos hacían eco por las solitarias avenidas

Estaba asustada, su corazón latina con fuerza y comenzaba a sentirse débil no se había alimentado en un largo tiempo y su cuerpo maltratado era testigo de eso. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear y la hicieran caer al suelo para después ser capturada y muy probablemente asesinada. Uno de los hombres lanzó un cuerda con maestría directo a sus pies, enredándose en ellos provocó que la joven callera de bruces en el frío pavimento.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡al fin te hemos alcanzado maldito monstruo!- Espeto un hombre escupiendo en el suelo.

-¡Que esperan para matarla!- Uno de ellos saco su revolver apuntando directamente en el pecho de la niña estaba a segundos de apretar el gatillo cuando el sonido del andar de una elegante carroza los alertó deteniendo su ataque. El vehículo se detuvo a un lado de ellos, el chófer bajo y abrió la puerta del carruaje asomándose por este una bellísima mujer de cabellera tan negra como la noche y una piel tan nívea y una belleza exquisita que dejó perplejos a los presentes.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, que hacen armando tanto revuelo en una tarde tan fría como esta- pregunto en tono solemne.

-Se…Señora Yasuko que placer verla- dijo uno de los hombre visiblemente nervioso haciendo una reverencia y quitándose su sobrero de copa. La mirara afilada de la mujer se dirigió al suelo encontrando a aquella niña visiblemente asustada.

-¡¿Que le hacen a esta jovencita?! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan bárbaros?! – exclamo en tono de indignación

-Se equivoca señora, no se deje engañar, esa niña es un chiroptera y es muy peligrosa, atacó a la hija de un general- Expreso el hombre mirando a la joven tirada con desprecio

-¿Y la mato?- Inquirió la mujer observando con desafío al hombre.

-Emm…No señora pero seguro que si no hubiera llegado su padre ahora su pobre hija estaría muerta-

La imponente mujer escudriña con la mirada a aquella joven, en aquellos orbes jade solo podía verse el terror de que algo realmente horrible le había ocurrido.

-Yo me haré cargo de ella- espeto la mujer manteniendo su mira fija en la joven

-Pe…Pero señora Yasuko eso es imposible, siendo un chiroptera que ya atacó a personas no la puedo dejar ir... -

-No estará sola, ella estará a mi cuidado... Yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a atacar a alguien-

-Pe…Pero-

-No se preocupe... Estoy segura de que unas cuantas libras esterlinas lo mantendrán a usted y a sus hombre conformes con eso- La elegante dama, le hiso un ademan a su chofer el cual se acercó al líder de aquel grupo de hombres entregándoles un letra de cambio.

-E…Esta bien señora, con su permiso nos retiramos- la muchedumbre de individuos giro a sus caballos avanzando a la dirección opuesta alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Yasuko se sentó en cuclillas frente a la joven para después mirarla con ternura

-¿Cómo te llamas? - cuestionó la mujer con un tono maternal en su voz

-Ku...Kuvira-respondió tímidamente

-¿Kuvira? - la mujer abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquel nombre, no había dudas aquella jovencita era la última descendiente del Avatar Kyoshi a la que le había dado por muerta meses atrás. - vamos sube al carruaje- se puso de pie ofreciendo su mano a la joven. Kuvira con algo de inseguridad subió al vehículo encontrándose dentro a una bella niña que la miraba curiosa. A la joven solo le bastó una mirada para quedar prendida de aquellos grandes y brillantes par de jade que la observaba detenidamente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Asami... ¿Tu cómo te llamas? – Pregunto tiernamente la pequeña mientras la miraba con emoción.

-Soy Kuvira-

-... Kuvira...!Que nombre tan bonito!- respondió la niña mostrándole una bellísima sonrisa provocando un cosquilleo en la joven y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín.

Yasuko subió al carruaje indicándole al chófer que siguiera avanzando, para después tomar haciendo junto a la joven que acababa de ayudar.

-Kuvira... ¿Qué fue lo que le paso realmente a tus padres?... Hay muchas especulaciones al respecto... -

-Ellos fueron asesinados... – respondió insegura, mientras una mueca de dolor aprecia en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho yo... -

-No se preocupe, estoy bien supongo... –Dijo soltando un suspiro mientras trataba de serenarse un poco. Por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en aquella y mujer y su adorable hija, respiro hondo y decidió contra su historia:- Un... Un hombre llamado Tarlok toco a nuestra puerta una noche les ordenó a mis padres que debían de ir con él, al parecer estaba reclutando chiroptera para algún tipo de ejército y especialmente buscaba a mi madre pues al ser descendiente de la Avatar Kyoshi supuso que tendría más poder… Ellos se opusieron Tarlok se fue enfurecido y después de dos días volvió con un grupo de chiroptera...no atacaron mataron a mi padre sin piedad, mi madre trato de protegerme se puso delante de mí y Tarlok sin piedad le atravesó el pecho justo en el corazón. Dio media vuelta y ordenó a uno de sus hombres que me matará mientras él se alejaba. Por suerte aquel tipo parecía ser un novato, atravesó mi pecho pero dejo intacto el corazón... Gracias a ese descuido pude sobrevivir...-

-¿Pero como te recuperaste tan rápido de esa herida... Eso es imposible a menos que seas... -

-Un alto linaje... Lo se mi madre me lo dijo alguna vez, y supo mantenerlo en secreto-

-¿Cómo sobreviviste estos meses?, ¿mataste personas?-cuestiono preocupada la madre.

-No, a ninguna, me alimente de animales-dijo avergonzada- hasta ayer que me encontré con la hija del general cerca del muelle, tenía demasiada sed y no pude resistir el impulso.- continuo apretando sus puños sintiéndose débil al haber cometido aquel acto.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso. Nosotras estaremos en la ciudad al menos unos diez meses… En ese tiempo puedes quedarte con nosotras. Mi esposo está trabajando en Norwich y no volverá hasta que nos tengamos que ir.-

-No puedo, ¿porque se toma tantas molestias conmigo?... Yo…-

-Porque eres solo una niña indefensa no podría dejarte sola, además si eres un chiroptera de alto linaje estas aún más expuesta a ser atacada por ambos bandos-

-Lo sé pero aun así... -

-Esta dicho te quedarás con nosotras, además Asami tendrá una amiga con quien jugar en la Mansión, debido a su condición no se le es permitido interactuar con otro niños por el momento-

-¿Su condición?- pregunto alarmada Kuvira dirigiendo su vista a la pequeña quien leía un libro demasiado entretenida.

-Es un alto linaje, como tú- Contesto Yasuko mirando a su hija.

Asami levanto su vista del libro para después dirigirla a la joven que las acompañaba.

-¿De verdad te quedarás conmigo? - cuestionó la pequeña con ilusión y con un tierno puchero en el rostro. Kuvira solo se limitó a asentir sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado.

Los meses pasaron volando en la residencia sato. En ese periodo Kuvira volvió a sonreír, la señora Yasuko se había convertido en una madre para ella, la cuidaba, la procuraba y la pequeña Asami se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón, la inocencia de sus palabras las risas risueñas que le regalaba, la frases tan complicadas que usaba cuando se expresaba debido a su gran ingenio a las cuales Kuvira solo la miraba divertida. Volvió a sentir el calor de un hogar. Pronto ese cariño que le llego a tener a la pequeña Asami se fue convirtiendo en algo más; en las noches cuando la joven despertaba llorando debido a las horribles pesadillas de su pasado siempre aparecía aquella niña con una almohada en los brazos, se acercaba ella, besaba su frente con ternura y con sus pequeñas manitas limpiaba las lágrimas que surcaban por el rostro de la más grande que siempre aquel contacto le provocaban un cosquilleo en su interior.

Una noche Asami le había pedido a Kuvira que durmiera con ella, ese día la pequeña había estado muy rara, triste y cabizbaja por lo que la adolescente acepto dormir a su lado. La pequeña se acurrucó en su pecho mientas Kuvira podía aspirar a la perfección la fragancia que aquel brillante cabello azabache desprendía. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se habría de golpe sobresaltado a la joven.

-Kuvira... -

-Señora Yasuko ¿qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada saliendo de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña.

-Mi esposo llegará antes de lo planeado... Pero algo no está bien con él, trae algo entre manos- respondió visiblemente nerviosa

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Tal vez no me quede mucho tiempo- sentencio en un murmullo lleno de aprensión

-¿Qué dice? ¡Por qué no sale de aquí junto con su hija!- expreso con exasperación

-No huiré- espeto la mujer

-¡No puede dejar a la señorita Asami usted…-

-Creo que Hiroshi ya sabe que ayudó al loto blanco...- declaro la mujer preocupada

-¿Usted es parte del loto blanco?- replico totalmente sorprendida

-Tienes que irte, si descubre que eres un alto linaje no sé qué podría hacerte... -

-Pero la señorita Asami también lo es, no puedo dejarla sabiendo que podría hacerle daño…-

-No te preocupes Hiroshi no le hará daño por ahora... La necesita...Toma esto, ya había preparado todo semanas antes, esta es una llave de una bóveda, en ella hay suficiente lingotes de oro para que puedas mantenerte sin problemas por un largo tiempo y esto...- le hiso la entrega de un papel con una dirección apuntada y un nombre- ve a donde te indica, no pares solo dirigirte ahí-

Kuvira leyó el papel intrigada -¿Toph Beifong?- miro con incertidumbre a la mujer

-Es miembro del loto blanco y una buena amiga, ella te ayudará.-

-Esto es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo solo me iré de aquí ustedes ya han hecho mucho por mi yo... – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir como era sujetada por los hombros mientras Yasuko la miraba fijamente.

-¿Quiere estar a mano conmigo?- Kuvira asintió- Ve al loto blanco, entrena, vuélvete fuerte y cuando llegue el momento prométeme que cuidarás de Asami... -

-Lo haré... Daré mi vida por ella- respondió con firmeza

-Gracias... Ahora vete…- le dijo separándose de ella no sin antes darle un afectuoso abrazo

-¿Kuvira a dónde vas?- Pregunto Asami adormilada quien acababa de despertar.

-¡Asami regresa a la cama!- ordeno Yasuko

-¿Por qué te vas?... No me dejes…-decía con tristeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos jade.

-Tengo que irme lo siento pequeña... Pero regresaré por ti te lo prometo y cuando lo haga no me volveré a apartar de tu lado-

-No te vayas- suplico la pequeña en llanto

-Lo siento Asami… - respondió sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en pedazos. La pequeña se acercó a ella envolviéndola en sus frágiles brazos para después depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla provocando que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

-No me dejes- volvió a pedir la infante

Kuvira se puso de pie mira por última vez a Asami con sus ojos vidriosos y comenzó a correr hasta la salida del que fue su hogar.

En medio de la noche, aquella joven abandono la mansión Sato escuchando tras ella los gritos de la pequeña Asami que le llamaban a que volviera, a que no la abandonara. Apretó el paso avanzando lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de contener el agua salada que de ellos brotaban.

Llego hasta la estación de trenes y de ahí partió hacia su nuevo destino sintiendo un hueco en su alma por apartarse de esa manera de la pequeña Asami. A la semana llego al lugar indicado en la dirección, al principio fue tratada con hostilidad, pero al decir que venía de parte de la señora Yasuko, Toph cambio su semblante aceptando a la joven. A los dos días siguientes se enteró de la muerte de Yasuko, en un terrible ataque de chiroptera... O eso fue lo que le dijeron... Ella sabía la verdad trato de decirles pero nadie le creyó que su propio esposo le hubiera matado. La única que creía era Toph pero ni usando sus grandes influencias pudo hacer mucho. Solo optó por decirle a Kuvira que entrenará para cuando el momento lo requiriera.

Pasaron los años y sus habilidades mejoraron impresionantemente; Gracias a sus grandes habilidades como estratega militar, logró ser uno de los miembros del loto blanco de mayor injerencia política alrededor del globo.

-Señorita Kuvira... Hemos llegado, disculpe por despertarla-

-Está bien Gun, gracias... - dijo con un hilo de nostalgia en su voz

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?- Cuestión el hombre mientras serbia en una copa un líquido escarlata y algo espeso

-Así es... Ya me acostumbre a el-

-Ya tengo listo su nuevo apartamento-informo su empleado.

-Muchas gracias Gun... ¿Qué sabes de ella?-

-Está a cargo de Industrias Futuro... Su padre desapareció repentinamente hace un mes... Sus empleados no saben nada de su paradero-

-Así que comenzó a moverse... Hay que terminar de instalarnos- Dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba su descenso de aquella lujosa aeronave.

El reloj marcaba las 7:10 am... Y una chica ojiazul comenzaba a abrir sus ojos con pereza. Esbozo una sonrisa al sentir el calor que desprendía un hermoso cuerpo desnudo junto a ella, se acercó a su acompañante rosando sus labios con aquellos rojizos. Acarició suavemente la tersa piel nívea comenzando a repartir dulces besos por su espalda. Pero debía parar, sus necesidades fisiológicas comenzaron a molestarla y tenía que ir con urgencia al baño. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama tratando de no despertar Asami. Comenzó a buscar por el suelo sus ropas para poder vestirse, dio unos pasos hacia el cuarto de baño no sin antes dar un vistazo de vuelta hacia donde reposaba la elegante vampiresa mirándola con ternura y amor. Se lavó la cara, se miró en el espejo unos momentos, observando las dos marcas que quedaron en él. Sonrió y pudo observar cómo había algo diferente en su rostro; se le veía más feliz que nunca.

Salió decida a acurrucarse nuevamente con Asami, cuando el led de su celular pardeando le llamo la atención...

Lo tomo entre sus manos, desbloqueo la pantalla y lo miro confundida.

-Un mensaje de Mako- lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa... Y sintió un vuelco en su corazón: eso era totalmente falso, sabía que Asami no había participado para nada en ese ataque además no podía dejar que supieran que era un chiroptera.

-¡Asami! ¡Asami!...Despierta, debemos salir de aquí- decía con urgencia despertando a la ingeniera

-¿Korra? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba aun somnolienta, tomando la sabana para cubrir su desnudes

-Lin se dirige hacia acá, creen que tuviste algo que ver en el ataque a Tenzin -

-¡¿Que?!... Mi padre... – dijo con tono furioso

-¿A que te refiere con tu padre?- cuestiono confundida

-El arma que portaban los chiroptera, alguna vez llegue a ver los bocetos de ella en los documentos de mi padre, le hable sobre eso y dijo que solo era una idea nada más, en los informes de los productos que son producidos y ensamblados en industrias futuro no ha habido reportes de nada de eso... -

La puerta del apartamento se habría de golpe entrando sobresaltando a ambas mujeres, por esta estaba Lin acompañada de Mako y otros cuatro oficiales.

-Señorita Asami... Lamento informarle que está bajo arresto por probable participe de los ataque a los maestros aire, por favor acate las ordenes, vendrá con nosotros. - dijo Lin en tono autoritario

-Avatar Korra… ¿está bien?- pregunto uno de los oficiales

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?... ¡dejen a Asami en paz, no es culpable de nada! -

-Lo siento Korra pero debe venir con nosotros para llevar a cabo las investigaciones pertinentes- repuso Lin con firmeza

-Está bien Korra... Iré con ellos- declaro Asami mirando la morena pidiéndole que confiara en ella

-¡No puedes! tu... -

-Estaré bien... -

-Ahora por favor salga de cama...- ordeno uno de los oficiales.

-Necesito vestirme- anuncio Asami un poco avergonzada.

Lin Volteo a ver ambas chicas confundida para después procesar la escena y entender lo que había sucedido. Mako abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después cambiar su semblante por uno sumamente serio, se giró sobre sus talones y camino deprisa fuera del apartamento.

-Salgan un momento por favor para que la señorita Sato pueda vestirse- espeto Lín a sus oficiales.

Asami termino de cambiarse y enseguida le fueron puestas las esposas en las muñecas de sus manos la morena apretó sus puños con ira viendo como era llevada y por dos agentes.

-Tú también vendrás con nosotros Korra andando…- Le dijo Lin mientras la empujaba fuera.

Asami fue subida a una camioneta blindada fuertemente custodiada mientras Korra subió con Lín en su patrulla. El trayecto a las instalaciones de alta seguridad fue largo y silencioso, la morena temía por que supieran quien era en realidad Asami... Había leído informes de que solían hacerle a los chiroptera errante y era algo realmente horrible, el solo pensar que le pudieran hacer eso a la heredera le hacía sentir una rabia e impotencia enorme.

La ingeniera fue encerrada en una celda de alta seguridad mientras preparaban el interrogatorio. La celada contaba con un cristal blindado que permitía mantenerla vigilada

-No te preocupes Korra si ella no es culpable no le pasara nada malo, te lo garantizo… - dijo Lin observando a la morena quien solo asintió manteniendo su mirada fija en dirección a donde se encontraban Asami recluida. Korra giro su cabeza, haciendo que su sudadera destapara parte de su piel; la jefa de policía se percató de algo en el cuello de Avatar, sin previo aviso se acercó a ellos descubriendo la zona tomando desprevenida a la morena

-Korra... Que son estas marcas tu cuello...-interrogo la mujer mirando incrédula a la morena

-!No es nada!... Algún piquete de insecto... – dijo tratando de cubrir su cuello con la mano

-No digas tonterías esto no es nada de eso... Alimentaste a un chiroptera ¿cierto?- soltó con cierto tono de enojo en su voz

-No…-

-¡Diablos Korra no mientas!... ¿Quién es? … ¡Donde esta! -

-No sé de qué hablas... – contesto fríamente desviando la mirada

-Asami... – dijo con sorpresa en apenas un apenas audible susurro. Soltó a la morena y comenzó a caminar deprisa dirigiéndose hacia la celda de la ingeniera.

-¿Que?... ¡No ella no… ¡Déjenla ella no ha hecho nada!-gritaba Korra a todo pulmón comenzando a correr al alcance de la jefa de policía, cuando sintió como era detenida por un fuerte agarre en su muñeca impidiendo su avance.

-Korra... -

-¡Suéltame Mako! -

-No lo haré, la jefa se encargará de ese asunto-

-¡He dicho que me sueltes! - grito con rabia y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar

-¡Korra detente, que diablos te hiso Asami!- grito Mako furioso

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! -

-Mírate, como es posible que pierdas así la cordura por ella…!cómo pudiste estar con ella! -

-Eso algo que a ti no te importa, tú saliste con ella

-Lo mío fue diferente ni siquiera nos veíamos y por supuesto no me acosté con ella...seguro uso sus sucios trucos de chiroptera para seducirte- dijo con desprecio. Causando una fuerte ira en la Avatar que provoco que le diera un fuerte golpe al maestro fuego dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Alto Korra!- le ordeno una voz que se acercaba con prisa hasta ella. Mientras Mako se alejaba del lugar adolorido y resentido.

-Tenzin...- dijo la morena a punto de llorar.

-Escuche lo que ocurrió y vine directo hacia acá, ¿Está bien?-

-Si…-

-Esas marcas...-Dijo mirando con asombro el cuello de la ojiazul quien solo bajo la mirada.-No te preocupes haré lo posible por ayudar a Asami- respondió en tono comprensivo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la morena.

Asami Sato, todas sus propiedad están siendo resguardados e investigadas incluso su apartamento, hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada que la incrimine a excepción claro de los brazaletes... –El interrogarlo había dado inicio

-los brazalete fueron diseñados y manufacturados por mi padre, nunca tuve acceso a su planos ni informes...-

-¿Cómo sé que dice la verdad? – Cuestión Lin mirándola inquisitivamente

-Revisen todo lo que quiera mi empresa, les daré acceso a todas las áreas y claves e incluso puede hacer uso del polígrafo.

-Jefa Beifong- interrumpía uno de sus agentes- hemos terminado con la revisión del departamento de la señorita Sato, no encontramos nada respecto a los brazaletes o armas... Pero si unos recipientes con una sustancia extraña que mandamos al laboratorio; los resultados le parecerán interesantes- dijo el hombre dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a la heredera para despues salir de ahí.

Lin tomo el expediente y comenzó a leerlo con detalle dirigió su vista a la ojiverde mirándola con iteres.

-¿Korra te alimento no es cierto? -

-Si lo hiso-

-¿Usaste algo para..?

-No use nada, ella me ofreció un poco de su sangre al encontrarme yo gravemente herida-

-¿Esos recipientes que encontraron en tu apartamento para que los usabas exactamente...?-

-Es un suplemento que cree para alimentarme en lugar de la sangre humana-

-Al parecer dices la verdad en cuanto a eso...Pero ¿cómo es que fuiste herida?-

-Un chiroptera estaba a punto de atacar a Korra con un arma que al parecer mi padre también creo, y me interpuso entre el disparo y Korra-

-Si eso es verdad... ¿Cómo sobreviste al ataque? Vi el daño que causaban un disparo de esas cosas y... Un alto linaje…-

-Así es…-

-¡¿Pero por qué no estas registrada como tal, ni tu padre?! Eso es considerado un delito muy grave... Aunque no encontremos nada referente al ataque no saldrás de aquí y más sabiendo que eres un alto linaje…me será muy difícil ayudarte-

-Lo sé... Simplemente no quería perder mi libertad... -

El interrogatorio dio fin y la jefa salió en busca de Korra tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle acerca del ataque que evito Asami

-Lin...-

-Hola Tenzin-

-¿Cómo va todo? –

-Aun no encontramos nada que incrimine a Asami... Pero al ser un alto linaje y no estar registrada me temo que tendrá que quedarse aquí…ahora vuelvo iré a la oficina por unos documentos- la mujer siguió su camino perdiéndose en una de las salas del complejo

-Tenzin…Por favor ayuda a Asami, ella no puede quedarse encerrada aquí- dijo suplicante la morena

-Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance... Korra realmente ¿por qué quieres ayudarla con tanta insistencia?, no es solo una amiga para ti ¿cierto?

-Yo…La amo- contesto con dificultad mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor e impotencia

-Korra ven conmigo, es hora de interrogante a ti- Ordeno la jefa mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a ellos.

Entraron a una sala, donde no había más que una mesa y un par de sillas, Korra tomo asiento y respiro hondo tratando de concentrarse y calmar su ira, debía decir lo correcto para ayudar a la pelinegra y salir de este mal entendido.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que Asami es un chiroptera de alto linaje?- Enseguida comenzó Lin con el bombardeo de preguntas

-Desde que llegue a ciudad réplica, hace dos meses...-

-¿Sabes que es un delito es no habérnoslos dicho?-

-Lo sé, pero ella no tiene malas intenciones, ella ayudo a un joven que estaba siendo atacada en el parque-

-Así que ella fue la que los neutralizo-

-También si no hubiera sido por ella yo ya estaría muerta… dos veces. El ataque cerca del restaurante las cuatro naciones, ella neutralizo a los chiroptera evitando más muertes entre ellas la mía. Y cuando corrí a tras del aquel tipo en el ataque a Tenzin... Te mentí, lo alcance y caí en una trampa, conocí al líder; un hombre con máscara llamado Amón dijo que esa solo era su presentación y que quería acabar con el ciclo Avatar... Después fui rodeada por chiroptera que comenzaron a atacarme... Asami llego justo a tiempo para rescatarme: luego apareció otro tipo esta vez con una de esas armas raras, disparo y Asami me protegió con su cuerpo del impacto. Creo que entre en estado Avatar por unos momentos y logre hacer aire control... Así fue como le di de mi sangre para que se regenerada del daño.

Korra salió del interrogatorio sin permitirle que pudiera ver Asami, Tenzin se la llevo de vuelta al templo aire, donde fueron escoltados todo el camino. Ahora que se sabía el nombre del responsable de los ataques y su objetivo debía estar más atentos a cualquier índice de posibles agresiones.

Pasaron ya 48 hrs desde la detención. Korra se encontraba en el templo aire con un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad. Las investigaciones continuaban sin ningún resultado en contra de la ingeniera. Aun debía ser vigilada y recluida en las instalaciones de alta seguridad del loto blanco de la ciudad, el ocultar ser un alto linaje era considerado traición.

Asami se comenzaba a sentirse débil, pues desde ese día no se había alimentado y con aquel fuerte daño que recibió, su cuerpo le exigía más.

Viernes 12:26 pm. Discusión entre miembros del gabinete del gobierno de ciudad República

-Podríamos usar a Asami para encontrar y enfrentar a los chiroptera- opinaba uno de los secretarios de seguridad.

-Un chiroptera de alto linaje…! Que espléndido!, me alegro que la hayamos descubrieron antes que ese tipo llamado Amón, ahora podríamos usarla para rastrear chiroptera errantes.- dijo uno de los generales del ejercito

-No creo que sea lo adecuado Industrias Futuro ha aportado grandes beneficios al mundo y tiene un alto poder adquisitivo y económico para prácticamente todos los continentes, si la retenemos aquí la economía mundial se vería muy afectada...- Dijo Tenzin dejando a los integrantes pensativos.

La sala se quedó en silencio Tenzin tenía razón, pero aún debía cumplir su condena por haber estado tantos años sin registro. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe los miembros de la junta se quedaron estáticos observando como a la sala se introducía una mujer de fuerte presencia y un porte imponente.

-Buenas tarde señores...disculpen la intromisión pero he venido por la señorita sato y me informaron que usa podrían en irme en donde se encuentra.-

-¡Quién diablos se cree usted que es!- replico exaltado el secretario de seguridad

-¿Kuvira? - repitió Tenzin atónito al ver a aquella mujer; su madre le había enseñado alguna vez cuando era niño una vieja fotografía donde esta ella, Toph y Kuvira en las instalaciones del loto blanco cerca de Rusia.

-Soy miembro élite del loto blanco y se me ha ordenado que Asami Sato sea liberada ahora mismo-

-¿¡Miembro élite del loto blanco?! Creí que esa división solo era un mito-replico uno de los hombros sorprendido

-Toph alguna vez me comentó algo sobre usted... ¿Es también un alto linaje cierto?- comento también perpleja por la repentina aparición de Kuvira

-Así es... Ahora ¿podrían llevarme hasta la señorita Asami por favor?-

-Si es por aquí - respondió Lín poniéndose de pie de inmediato y comenzando a salir de la sala de juntas seguida por la militar

-Sabía que en cualquier momento aparecerías- dijo Lin mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

-Me alegra saber que alguien me esperaba-

Se pararon frente a la celda donde se podía ver a la ingeniera realmente débil.

-¿Por qué no se alimentado?-

-No ha aceptado beber sangre y los suplementos que usaba para alimentarme siguen en los laboratorios-

-Suplementos?...No importa. Por favor abra la celda ahora mismo- Lin se apresuró a introducir el código abriendo la celda, Kuvira corrió hasta la ingeniera acercándose cautelosamente a ella

-Ku...Kuvira?...-Cuestiono confusa la ingeniera en un débil murmuro

-Señorita Asami… He venido por usted- dijo en tono cálido sosteniéndola delicadamente en sus brazos

-Korra... ¿Dónde está?-

-¿La Avatar? -... Ella no está aquí...- respondió con recelo

-Se encuentra resguardada en el tema aire- dijo Lin

-Entiendo... -

-Vamos señorita Asami la sacaré de aquí-

Kuvira tomo entre sus brazos a Asami cargándola al estilo nupcial hasta la salida de las instalaciones donde ya eran esperadas por Gun en la entrada en un lujoso auto.

-Te extrañe... - dijo Asami en un suave susurro para después perder el conocimiento

-Y yo a usted... Como no tiene idea- respondió apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Subieron al auto y recostó con delicadeza a la heredera en asiento

-Señorita Asami debe alimentarse… -

-No…Necesito mis suplementos yo... -

A Kuvira le dolía verla en ese estado y sin pensarlo más sus colmillos emergieron, se llevó su muñeca hasta su boca propinados una profunda mordida. La sangre comenzó a brotar y lentamente acerco sobre su mano sobre la boca de Asami a unos 5 centímetros de distancia de sus labios. Lentamente las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su boca que se encontraba entre abierta, el sabor de aquel líquido despertó sus instintos. La ingeniera tomo con sus manos la muñeca de la Kuvira pagando la totalmente a su labios y comenzó a beber con desespero de su sangre.

El que un chiroptera se alimentara de otro era considerado tabú entre ellos, solo se hacía en caso de emergencia o cuando eran dos amantes realmente íntimos; no aportaba los mismos beneficios de la sangre humana y solo servía para calamar un poco las ansias de alimento aun que se bebiera mucho de ella.

El contacto de esos labios sobre la piel de la militar le provocaron un escalofrío que le recorrió por completo, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar y por un memento pensamientos lujurioso invadieron su mente.

Asami abrió los ojos y rápidamente apartó sus labios para incorporarse apenada y con el corazón acelerado.

-Lo siento-

-No se preocupe señorita Asami... Iremos a mi apartamento... Por ahora sus propiedades siguen siendo vigiladas en caso de que su padre parezca-respondió mientras se arreglaba la manga de su traje y agachaba la mirada intentando esconder su sonrojo,

-Está bien- dijo la heredera acomodándose un mechón de su negro cabello tras la oreja avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Y también iré mas tarde a los laboratorios a recoger su suministro de suplementos-

-Muchas gracias Kuvira...-tímidamente dirigió sus verdes orbes hacia la militar, sintiendo en su pecho una ligera punzada-¿Por qué...Por qué no me habías buscado en tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola cuando murió mi madre?- dijo con tristeza recordando aquel doloso momento.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Asami... me arrepiento por haberlo hecho, pero ahora soy más fuerte y podre protegerla de lo que venga- declaro decidida mirando fijamente a la heredera

Llegaron al lujoso apartamento de la militar la decoración era sobria y elegante y expresaba perfectamente la personalidad de ella.

-Póngase cómoda por favor, a quien estará segura, iré con Gun a recoger su alimento no tardaré- dicho esto dio media vuelta saliendo del departamento.

Asami se quedó sentada frente a la enorme ventana que dejaba ver la belleza de la ciudad quedándose pérdida en sus pensamientos…- Korra... - pronunciaron sus labios en un susurro. La extrañaba, quería verla, ansiaba inundar sus sentidos con su exquisita esencia, sus sonrisas, sus hermosos zafiros. Se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha y tratar de despejar un poco su mente después de lo sucedido, se metió en la bañera disfruta tanto la sensación de del agua sobre su cuerpo. Imágenes de aquella hermosa noche compartida con la morena la invadieron su; piel comenzó a arder y su corazón latió desbocado. Termino su baño se dirigió a la habitación que le había designado Kuvira a buscar ropa que ponerse. Regreso a la sala y se recostó unos momentos en el suave sofá quedándose dormida.

Kuvira regreso con todos los suplementos de la ingeniera, los llevo directo a la nevera y se dirigió a la sala para encontrar a Asami profundamente dormida. Se acercó a ella con la intención de llevarla hasta la cama a que descansara, pero su mente la traicionó; comenzó a observaba y se dio cuenta que su tiempo se había detenido en el momento exacto, era tan bella, tan atractiva y delicada; sus ojos viajaron hasta esos exquisitos labios carmesí que se encontraban entreabiertos como invitándole a que fueran probados. Su raciocinio la abandono por completo y lentamente se fue acercando a ellos hasta que sus labios rozaron los carmesí en un toque inocente pero lleno de sentimientos. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica viajó por su espina ante tan dulce caricia. Se separó un poco para permitirse apreciar la perfección de su rostro.

-Korra…- se escapó aquel nombre en un murmullo de aquellos dulces labios

Asami abrió los ojos lentamente. Se incorporó sentándose en el sofá, al parecer era de madrugada giro cabeza en busca de Kuvira, encontrándola parada frente a la ventana observando hacia la ciudad...

-¿Kuvira?- la llamo extraña al encontrarla despierta

-Señorita Asami, ya despertó...-se dirigió al mini-bar en busca de una copa, saco una de las botellas del suplemento de Asami de la nevera para despues servirla en la fino recipiente de cristal, y acercársela a la ingeniera.

-Aquí tienes... debe alimentarse-

-Muchas gracias – dijo tomando la copa con sus manos roznado accidentalmente la piel de la militar.

Termino de beber aquel líquido se puso de pie con la intención de ir a dormir a su habitación pero su paso se vio deteniendo al sentir como era atrapada por unos fuertes brazos en un cálido abrazo.

-¡¿Kuv?!..-Pregunto sobresaltada la heredera por la repentina muestra de cariño.

-Discúlpeme por haberla dejado sola por tantos años...-dijo con arrepentimiento

-Está bien…eso ya no importa-respondió cálidamente

-¡Claro que importa!... Daré mi vida para protegerla- declaro separándose aun sin romper el abrazo y mirando directamente a los jade. Asami no supo que responder ante esa declaración, cuando era niña la odio; la odio por haberla dejado, por no estar cuando más la necesitó. Lo único que pudo hacer fue devolver aquel abrazo de la misma forma.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 7:35 am y en el templo aire una chica morena se encontraba entrenando arduamente; golpes acompañados de furiosas corrientes de aire salían disparados con fuerza. Mantenía su entrecejo frunció pudiéndose notar el enojo y frustración que sentían en ese momento. Después de que pudo realizar aire control los entrenamientos se volvieron mucho más intensos y pesados.

-¡Korra! Trata de tranquilizarte, el enojo no te llevará a ninguna parte. Tienes que respirar y concentrarte.-

-¡Tenzin! - la Avatar corrió hasta su mentor recibiendo lo con un efusivo abrazo.

-¿Que ha pasado con Asami? ¿Lograste hacer que la liberarán?- pregunto ansiosa

-Ella fue liberada ayer por la tarde-

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero cómo?¿Dónde está?- aquellos zafiros volvían a brillar

-Aparición un agente élite del loto blanco, ella la liberó y está en estos momentos bajo su custodia-

-¿Un agente élite?, ¡pero le pueden hacer daño ella…! -

-No te preocupes Korra, Asami está en buenas manos, al parecer esta persona es conocida de ella, además de que también es un chiroptera de alto linaje -

-¡¿Un chiroptera de alto linaje en el loto blanco?!...¿Cómo es eso posible?!- replico con incredulidad

-Desconozco bien la historia, lo único que se es una excelente estratega militar y que entro bajo el cobijo de Toph-

-¿Dónde se encuentra Asami?.. Quiero ir a verla…-

-Lo siento. Korra pero no tienes permitido salir del templo aire después de lo ocurrido-

-Por favor Tenzin... -

-Son órdenes del loto blanco... -

Esos dos días habían sido una tortura para la morena, dos días de sentir impotencia al poder no ayudarla, de sentirse inútil. Al menos ahora sabía que Asami estaba libre y por el momento era lo que más le importaba.

El atardecer estaba cerca, Korra se había tomado un descanso de su arduo entrenamiento, tomó su celular busco el número de Asami y comenzó a escribir:

" _Hey, hola me entere de que te dejaron en libertad y que estas bien... Te extraño, quisiera poder ir a verte"_

Presionó enviar y dirigió su mirada hacia él ocaso del atardecer que lograba verse desde aquel acantilado... Cuando escucho unos pasos tras suyo.

-Lo siento, pero el mensaje que enviaste no llegara a su destinatario- le dijo el pelinegro acercándose mientras le mostraba el celular de Asami

-¿Mako?… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿y por qué tienes el teléfono de Asami?- replicó molesta poniéndose de pie enfrentando a Mako

-Viene a dejar unos documento a Tenzin y el celular su fue confiscado cuando la detuvieron; desafortunada mente como siguen las investigaciones me pidieron que me lo quedará por si alguien extraño intentaba comunicarse.-

-¡Maldición! - dijo dándose Media vuelta volviendo a sentarse e ignorando al joven

-¿Por qué Korra?- cuestiono de repente Mako

La morena lo Volteo a ver desconectada ante la repentina pregunta

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella…!De un chiroptera!-Continuo hablando exaltado.

-El que sea un chiroptera no la hace distinta a nosotros... Ella es una persona como tú y yo, pude llorar, sentirse triste, sola, reír, sonreír...parece que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de conocer la... -

-¿Acaso vez un futuro su lado?-

-¿Que dices?- replico furiosa

-¡No seas tonta Korra para ella solo eres un juguete de unos cuantos años, de un momento!... ¿Qué harás cuando seas anciana y ella siga como si nada? ¡Tú morirás mientras ella seguirá viviendo por años y años conociendo a más mujeres u hombres que seducir solo para no sentirse sola en su patética vida!-

-¡Cállate! Tú no tienes el derecho a hablar así de ella... ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?...

-Solo soy realista y no quiero que sufras por alguien como ella... Tú me gustas, yo podría…-

-Eres un idiota. Yo decido con quiero estar y vivir lo que me queda de existencia y quiero que sea con ella, así yo sea solo un episodio de su vida para mi será lo mejor y lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado... Vete por favor.-

El corazón de Korra dolía, se sentía desconsolada... Abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Mako dio media vuelta no sin antes arrojar una pequeña bola de papel que cayó a un lado de la morena. Korra lo miro con curiosidad extendiendo lo entre sus manos... Era una dirección y una hora...

Se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose, a su habitación, tomó una ducha rápida. Se cambió y se escabullo con cuidado de no ser vista la oficina de Tenzin... Tomo uno de sus planeadores, miro el celular eran las 8:00 pm debía esperar un poco más... Quería escabullirse entre el manto de noche para salir de templo aire sin ser detectada por la decena de guardias que custodiaban

9:15 pm Korra estaba ansiosa ya era hora si iba a salir lo haría ahora, se agachó para ajustar las cintas de sus tenis, acomodo su sudadera y empezó su pequeña travesía...El lugar que tenía un poco menos de vigilancia era el acantilado...regreso al lugar ocultándose entre los matorrales para evitar a los guardias. Se desplazó lentamente hasta el borde y de ahí se lanzó hacia el vacío. Poco antes de chocar contra el suelo abrió su planeador evitando la luz de las lámparas de ciudad. Llego al puerto. Pero había aún más guardias. - Espíritus esto será más difícil de lo que pensé...- Se escondió entre los enormes cajones de cargamento de las embarcaciones, cuando el sonido de unos paso acercándose la alertó _– diablos-_ pensó al sentirse descubierta.

-¿Korra?..¿Eres tú...?- Dijo una voz masculina en susurro

-¿Bolin?- se giró un poco encarando a su amigo mirándolo extrañada por su repentina aparición

-¡Shhh!, he venido a llevarte hasta donde se encuentra Asami; con todos eso chiroptera sueltos no te dejare ir sola-

\- ¿Pero Cómo…? -

-Tranquila, Mako me contó más o menos ese asunto se veía muy arrepentido pero eso ahora no importa andando, deje mi coche estacionado cerca, así será más fácil moverte por la cuidad si ser vista.- dijo sonriente apuntando hacia donde había aparcado su automóvil

-Está bien- respondió Korra sin chistar, Bolin tenía razón por auto seria menos probable que le dictaran, en cambio sí usaba si planeador era más factible que alguien lograr verla.

A hurtadillas lograron llegar hasta el coche de Bolin, este se encontraba tapado con una manta y oculto entre dos enorme contenedores, a Korra no le cabía duda que cuando el menor de los hermanos se lo proponía podía llegar a ser todo un genio.

-OK! bienvenida al Bolin-móvil, jeje es lo mejor que pude comprar con mi salario pero aun así es genial- Decía emocionado mostrándole a Korra su pequeño Tsuru color negro con unas franjas verdes que iban desde el cofre hasta la cajuela. La morena lo miro divertida subiéndose en asiento del copiloto, estaba entretenida observando el interior del coche cuando un pequeño hurón salió bajo el asiento haciendo que la Avatar pegara un grito de sobresalto

-Oh! Él es Pabu, mi mascota, saluda Pabu!- La mascota suelto un pequeño y curioso ruidito que le saco una sonrisa ojiazul. Bolin encendió el motor y comenzaron su recorrido por la cuidad.

-¿Y…que te contó Mako exactamente?- pregunto curiosa la morena

-Creo que todo hasta el hecho de que tuviste sexo con Asami- contesto tranquilo

-¡¿Que!?- Korra soltó un grito totalmente apenada, como es posible que Mako le contara eso, no había duda que cuando lo viera nuevamente le daría un buen golpe.

-Tranquila eso es algo muy normal y hermoso, además te comprendo Asami está que arde... Pero no se lo digas a mi novia Opal podría ser un problema- decía lo último guiñándole un ojo

-O…Ok-

-¡Oye!... Cuéntame ¿cómo se siente ser mordido por un chiroptera? ¿Es doloroso?- pregunto fascinado y con los ojos brillantes, parecía muy extasiado por el tema de los vampiros

- _Maldito Mako ¿también le contó eso? ¡Me las pagara!_ -peso molesta Korra mientras cerraba con fuerza su puño, cuando recordó que Bolin esperaba su respuesta, dio un hondo respiro y hablo -No….No- dijo avergonzada recordando las sensaciones que Asami le hiso sentir.. - es algo más complicado -

-¿Más complicado que dolor?- cuestionó confundido

Por suerte el ataque de preguntas incomodas de Bolin termino, había parado el coche y se estaciono en una avenida realmente lujosa-Oh hemos llegado, justo ese edificio es la dirección que Mako me dio- Dijo apuntando hacia el imponente inmueble

-¡Wow este edificio es mucha más grande que el de Asami!- decía impresionada.

-Me alegra que Asami al fin haya encontrado alguien que la haga feliz... La conocí hace dos años por mi hermano... Es una persona increíble, amable e inteligente... Pero muy solitaria... Sea lo que sea, para mi ella es mi mejor amiga... Disculpa a mi hermano, está realmente enojado porque Asami nunca le comento nada. Pero yo entiendo el por qué prefirió guardar el secreto...la inmortalidad no suena tan genial ¿verdad?... Anda ve saludarla de mi parte... No te preocupes por su guardiana me dijo Mako que estará en la base de alta seguridad en una junta de estrategia... Vendré por ti a las 5 para regresar al templo aire, yo cuidare tu planeador…pero primero iré a distraer a los guardia para que puedas entrar sin problemas. El chico de las cámaras de seguridad de este lugar es mi amigo, ¡así que nadie se dará cuenta que saliste del templo y estuviste aquí!-

-Muchas gracias Bolin eres el mejor- le dijo regalando una sonrisa sincera y se acercó a abrazarlo en agradecimiento.

Korra se adentró al imponente edificio después de que Bolin le diera la señal de que podía entrar, subió al ascensor directo al último piso, donde era el único apartamento en esa planta. Se empezó a poner nerviosa y su pulso se puso como loco camino hasta la entrada del apartamento y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, detrás de esa enorme y fina puerta de caoba se encontraba Asami.

La ingeniera se encontraba recostada en el sofá mirando hacia la ventana apreciando las luces de la ciudad. De pronto sus sentidos se sacudieron podía percibir la esencia de Korra. Cerro tratando de calmarse no podía se eso cierto, definitivamente su mente le estaba jugando a una mala pasada. De nuevo el ardor en su piel apareció y sin ninguna duda más en su mente se paró hacia la puerta abriéndola tímidamente… Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse directamente con unos zafiros que la miraban asombrada.

-Hola... – Dijo tímidamente la morena, pero no pudo decir más la pelinegra se lanzó a sus brazos para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla con desesperación. Tan sólo había pasado unos días y con eso fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le hiso falta. El beso se seguía con sumando y cada segundo que pasa la intensidad crecía con la necesidad de tocar sus cuerpos. Lo demás a su alrededor dejo de existir, en ese preciso momento solo les importaba demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Asami arrastró a la morena hacia el interior del departamento sin separar sus labios en ningún momento, pronto las manos morenas se infiltraron bajo su blusa permitiéndose acariciarla. Suavemente recorrió con sus dedos el perfecto vientre de la ingeniero escuchando con placer los gemidos que escapaban entre besos de sus labios rojos.

Se separaron un momento para permitir que el oxígeno llenará sus pulmones, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y en sus ojos un brillo especial las acompañaba. Se miraron fijamente; aquel azul cielo escudriñaba con ternura esos bellos y deslumbrantes jades. Asami embozo una sonrisa traviesa tomo a la morena de la mano guiando la hasta su cuarto.

En aquella habitación los gemidos de dos mujeres resonaban en las paredes, sus prendas habían quedadas esparcidas por el suelo y el único testigo de aquel apasionado encuentro era ese astro que se encontraba en el firmamento, bañando sus cuerpos desnudos con su etérea y blanquecina luz. Korra besaba con deseo el cuello de la heredera mientras movía rítmica mente sus dedos en el cálido y húmedo interior de Asami. La pelinegra se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de la morena movimiento sus caderas para hacer aún más intenso el placer que le propinaba la Avatar mientras profesaba su nombre entre suspiros. El cuerpo níveo comenzó a tensarse, la heredera rodeo el cuello de Korra con su brazos abrazándose con fuerza, se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener sus gemidos pero fue inútil el orgasmo llego intenso y cargado de placer. Un sonoro grito de lujuria escapo de su boca anunciando que había llegado al clímax. Korra la miro con ternura mientras repartía pequeños besos por ese bello rostro. Con la respiración entrecortada la ingeniera acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la morena, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso. Mientras sus labios seguían Unidos en un danza de perfecta sincronía Asami se posiciono encima a de Korra sentándose sobre una sus piernas y comenzando a moverse en ella mientras con las llamas de sus dedos recorría el perfecto cuerpo moreno bajo ella.

El sentir la humedad y el sexo de la ingeniera sobre si rozando su piel, casi le provoca que pierda la cordura, el éxito en demasía. Observó deseosa a la ingeniera perdiéndose en su desnudo cuerpo que se me movía al compás de sus caderas efectuando un sensual baile exclusivo para sus pupilas. La sutil luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana bañaba por completo el exquisito ser de Asami, haciendo que cuerpo brillará a casa del sudor impregnado en él. Parecía una diosa, un ser perfecto.

Asami comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de la morena dibujando círculos con sus dedos y definiendo cada músculo perfectamente escupido en él.

-Te amo- escucho decir a la ojiverde en un suspiro mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a su parte más sensible. Su cuerpo se curvo violentamente al sentir la lengua de Asami recorriendo su entrepierna palpando cada rincón de su ser, recorriendo su sexo por completo. Los suspiros que escapaban de esos labios morenos se hacían cada vez más intensos y continuos. Su cuerpo no pudo resistir más el placer ocasionando que llegara al clímax acompañado de un agudo gemido que enunciaba el nombre de su amante con fervor.

Korra acurruco a la ingeniera en su pecho envolviéndola en sus brazos. Cubrieron sus desnudos cuerpos con las finas sábanas de la cama. Podían sentir aun el retumbar de sus corazones y las sensaciones aun vivas en su piel de las caricias repartidas. Pronto el cansancio las venció quedando dormidas plácidamente unidas en un tierno abrazo.

La morena abría sus ojos lentamente, observando aun el obscuro cielo. Su corazón latió de prisa al sentir aun el peso de la pelinegra sobre su cuerpo. Sonrió y beso tiernamente su cabello. Trato de incorporarse un poco buscando algún reloj en la habitación que le indicará la hora por suerte encontró uno en la mesa de noche el cual marcaba las 4:40 am lo que significaba que pronto debía de partir. En ese momento deseo que el tiempo se detuviera y le permitirá estar un poco más con la ingeniera...

-Solo un poco más... - susurro mientras acariciaba con devoción la delicada y tersa piel de la ingeniera. Comenzó a besar su rostro con ternura repartiendo pequeños roces que lograron despertar a la hermosa joven.

-Hey... Hola...-contesto lentamente con pereza alzando su vista hasta la de su amante

-Buenos días mi hermosa dama- respondió con una flamante sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo en la pelinegra

-¿Qué hora es?

-falta poco para las 5 pronto Bolin llegara por mí para regresar al templo aire-

-¿Bolin?¿Cómo es qué…?- dijo sorprendida mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-Lo conocí hace poco…gracia a Mako y bueno el me ayudo a venir hacia acá-dijo sonriente recordando lo gentil que había sido Bolin

-Esa es una historia que debes de contarme- declaro la ingeniera mirando a la morena divertida

-¡Lo haré!...-de pronto la morena se quedó callada y expresión cambio ligeramente por una más seria- ¿puedo preguntar quién es Kuvira?

-Humm…- empezó a decir con tono y traviesos- ¿Acaso la Avatar esta celosa? -

-¿Yo? Nah…Claro que no... Creo- respondió apenada haciendo un puchero

-Eres tan tierna- dijo mientras se acercaba a la morena y comenzaba a besar su rostro con dulzura

-No te mentiré, ella fue una persona muy importante en mi pasado, cuando era niña llego a nuestro hogar cuando las cosas parecían obscuras entre mis padres, pero ella abandono la casa dos semanas antes de que mi madre muriera, después de eso no supe nada de ella hasta ahora-

-¿Y por qué hasta hoy se apareció?, me parece algo extraño- dijo con recelo

-Tranquila ella nunca haría nada para lastimarme y si volvió debe ser por alguna razón importante, que espero que dentro de poco me la diga-

Asami fijo su vista en el cuello de la morena, y de pronto sintió sed – _Maldición_ \- pensó mientras se mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener sus instintos, se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo pausadamente por donde ya antes habían estado sus colmillos, notando como las heridas que quedaron ya casi habían sanado por completo. Korra se entremedio ante aquel suave contacto cuando de pronto el celular de la Avatar comenzó a sonar, bajo sus pies descalzos al suelo para buscar en donde habían quedado sus pantalones, busco entre los bolsillos para después contestar su teléfono

-¿Korra? Es Bolin…Ya es hora, ¡vamos!- dijo el pelinegro del otro lado de la línea

-Ya bajo, estaré ahí en un momento-

-Está bien pero no tardes…ah! Y no salgas por la puerta principal.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Ya no podre distraer de nuevo a los guardias. Digamos que anoche pasó algo por lo cual no me permitirá entrar de nuevo aquí- respondió con una risa nerviosa.

-Está bien saldré por la ventana, asegúrate de lanzarme el planeador en el momento exacto.

-¡Wow! ¡Hey! ¿acaso quieres matarte? ¡¿Cómo que saldrás por la ventana?!...-

-¡Hey, soy el Avatar!, será muy sencillo con mi aire control-

-!¿Que tú eres que?!...-

-¿Que Mako no te lo dijo?, ¡¿te conto mi vida sexual pero no te conto que soy el Avatar?!- dijo perpleja

-¡Ok, ok! ¡Oh por Raava esto será genial! ¡Estere esperándote en tierra no tardes!...-Dijo totalmente emocionado para después colgar la llamada.

Korra soltó un suspiro mientras recogía sus prendas del suelo para vestirse portando en su rostro una expresión de vergüenza, mientras la ingeniera reía revertida.

-Maldito Mako…-Murmuraba entre dientes con enojo

-Ven acá…- la llamo dulcemente la pelinegra, a lo cual Korra obedeció sin chistar

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Asami tomo el rostro de la morena con ternura para después fundir sus labios en un dulce beso colmado de amor. Se separaron un poco para después juntar sus frentes quedándose unos momentos así

-Te amo- susurro la morena mientras tomaba una de las manos de la ingeniera y la llevaba a sus labios para besarla tiernamente.

-Y yo a ti Korra…anda ve con cuidado antes de que te metas en problemas por venir hasta acá-

-Lo sé, pero aun así no me arrepiento de nada- dijo con una flamante sonrisa para después dirigirse a la ventana.

-Espero verte pronto-

-Así será…- se para al borde de la venta para después dar un salto –¡Te amo!- se escuchó gritar mientras caía. Asami se levantó rápidamente cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana para asomase por donde había escapado la morena. Encontrándose abajo con Bolin que miraba hacia arriba y sacudía sus manos efusivamente saludándola con una gran sonrisa y junto a él la morena que le mandaba besos. Asami rio, se sentía realmente feliz. Se quedó en la ventana hasta que los vio subir al coche y partir.

En las instalaciones de alta seguridad:

-Bien con eso decidido el futuro de la señorita Asami- Espeto Lin con seriedad.

-Así es, mañana por la mañana será oficialmente un miembro del Loto Blanco- respondió Kuvira mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía salir de la sala

continuara...

* * *

Hola a todos y muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores y a los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, en verdad espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí. Ahora a contestar un par de preguntas que me hiso un querido lector: "Love is a wild animal Danirock"

Primera duda: Si Asami al morder a Korra la convertirá en Chiroptera: La respuesta es nop. Para que alguien sea convertido en chiroptera el individuo deberá beber de la sangre del chiroptera, algo así como la película de "Entrevista con el Vampiro". Mi mundo está basado casi en la mayor parte a la saga de Blood creada por Tamaoki Bankio, tomando como referencia principal Blood+ donde también para crear un "caballero" –(chiroptera con alto nivel de poder y que se convierte en el sirviente de quien lo convirtió). De aquí se responde la segunda duda: el termino chiroptera proviene totalmente de la saga Blood, de donde solo tome el termino ya que en dicha saga los chiroptera si sufren trasformaciones que los deforma totalmente convirtiéndolos en un ser parecido a un murciélago gigante XD. En Blood+ Saya y Diva invernan, mientras que en mi historia no lo hacen; así también como los llamados "alto linaje" que también son puros inventos de mí trastornada mente.

Aclarando un punto sobre el Avatar Kyoshi, ella no era Chiroptera, desconozco si en el mundo avara tuvo hijos, (por lo que se no XD), en fin pues aquí sí tuvo lol, y entre sus descendientes uno de ellos; la madre de Kuvira se convirtió en chiroptera por parte de su padre . . Los alto linaje son una casta muy rara puede nacer uno en cualquier momento aun que sus padres no lo sean. Y existe más posibilidad de que nazca uno si los dos son alto linaje. Recuerden que los chiroptera son hijos de Vatuu XD

En fin espero que esto resolviera alguna sus dudas y si hay algunas más por ahí háganmelas saber y con gusto tratare de resolverlas. Una disculpa por no aclarar todo antes. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por leer. Besos :D


	5. Chapter 5

BLOOD V

Korra se dejó caer desde la ventana del último piso de aquel elegante edificio, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba su cara y la distancia entre ella y el suelo se hacía más corta. Con gran fuerza Bolin lanzó el planeador de la Avatar hacia el cielo quien lo atrapó sin dificultad entre sus manos, lo abrió en cuestión de segundos y haciendo uso de su control manipuló las corrientes de aire para hacer de su aterrizaje uno totalmente perfecto.

Dirigió su vista hacia arriba donde alcanzo a divisar a la ingeniera, se llevó su mano hacia los labios y empezó a mandarle besos enérgicamente mientras una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad se asomaba en su rostro. Bolin se unió a la despedida, agitando sus brazos con efusividad. El pelinegro se encontraba realmente feliz por Asami y Korra.

-¡Woow aún no me puedo creer que sea amigo del Avatar y de un alto linaje!... ¡esto es lo mejor!- decía con emoción el menor de los hermanos recordando lo que había dicho la morena. Comenzó a dar saltillos alrededor de Korra totalmente extasiado la ojiazul lo miraba divertida mientras reía por la actitud tan tierna de su amigo.

-Jajaja vamos Bolin después haces la danza del Avatar todo lo quieras debemos irnos ¿recuerdas?- decía Korra entre risas

-¡Oh! Si vamos sube- respondió el chico abriendo la puerta de su coche caballerosamente a la morena.

Bolin arranco el coche comenzando su retorno al templo aire.

Aun el sol no comenzaba a asomarse por lo que era aún más fácil pasar desapercibidos ante los guardias. El pelinegro mantenía su mirada hacia frente cuando la curiosidad le hiso que mirara por el rabillo del ojo a la morena en quien puedo observar una sonrisa boba. Bolin río con malicia:

-Así que...- comenzó a hablar con tono pícaro a la morena.

-¿Humm? - Korra lo miro confundida y expectante a que terminara su oración.

-Parece que alguien se divirtió anoche- dijo divertido para después soltar una gran carcajada al ver la reacción de Korra.

-ah…Pues…Yo...- trataba de articular torpemente, mientras su cara roja la delataba.

-Jajaja…De verdad me alegro por ustedes-respondió mirando a la morena de forma sincera

-Gracias Bolin-

Llegaron nuevamente al muelle, la gentileza que aún había de la oscuridad les otorgo a los jóvenes la habilidad para lograr esconderse entre los cajones de los embarques fácilmente.

-Aquí es donde te encontré anoche... ¿Segura que no tendrás problema?- cuestiono Bolin preocupado

-No te preocupes, me las puedo arreglar en llegar de aquí al templo sola, además ya solo queda cruzar a la isla-

-De acuerdo ve con cuidado-

Bolin se acercó a la morena regalando un tierno abrazo, Korra devolvió el gesto realmente agradecida por la ayuda prestada por aquel chico. De no haber sido por el seguro estaría en las instalaciones de alta seguridad recibiendo un discurso de Lin al ser atrapada por los guardias o peor aún torturada por algún chiroptera seguidor de Amón.

Korra volvió a subir por el acantilado impulsándose así misma con agua control. Se escabullo entre los arbustos y a paso sigiloso comenzó el recorrido hasta su habitación a la que llegó exitosamente; se quitó la sudadera aventó sus zapatos y se tiró en su cama boca arriba con la mirada fija en el techo y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Recordó cada caricia, cada palabra, y cada susurro que se habían profesado Asami y ella esa noche, cerró sus ojos y pronto volvió a caer dormida.

Eran las 7:46 am y Kuvira apenas regresaba al apartamento. Se quitó el saco, desabrocho los primeros botones su camisa tratando de estar más cómoda; se encontraba cansada y algo sedienta; desde anoche no se había alimentado y aquella junta había sido demasiado tediosa. Se dirigió a cocina y tomó una copa donde sirvió su alimento; ese líquido rojizo y brillante que ansiaba por probar. Levanto el cáliz a la altura de usos ojos, la agitó un poco con suavidad observando como rastros de aquel brebaje quedaban impregnados en cristal. Se lo llevó a sus labios y finalmente bebió de él sintiendo como pasaba por su garganta y dejaba un rastro de ardor agradable por su camino.

El ambiente estaba muy silencioso tal vez la ingeniera aún se encontraba durmiendo; curiosa la militar se dirigió hasta la habitación donde descansaba Asami, en la cual la puerta se encontraba entre abierta. Se acercó sigilosamente y pudo observar a la hermosa chica durmiendo plácidamente. Se encontraba boca abajo y su rostro dirigido hacia un lado el cual parecía relajado y feliz; su espalda estaba totalmente al descubierto y las sábanas solo ocultaban la parte baja de ella. Kuvira trago en seco y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que creyó que en cualquier momento escaparía de su pecho. Entro a la habitación con pasos silenciosos, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a apreciar al ser majestuoso junto ella observando con cuidado cada detalle en aquella blanquecina piel. Unos mechones rebeldes resbalaron por el rostro de la ingeniera haciéndola ver increíblemente sexy. Kuvira acercó su mano y acomodo aquellos cabellos tras su oído no sin antes permitirse acariciar apenas en un roce la tersa piel de la heredera.

Asami comenzó a moverse con pereza y soltó un gruñido que anunciaba que había despertado.

-Kuvira... –logro decir aun adormilada

-Buenos días señorita Asami -

-Buenos días- contesto con un bostezo mientras se sentaba en la cama, estiró sus brazos y la sabana que cubría se desnudó cuerpo resbaló dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos. -¡Ah! - Asami soltó un gritillo de sorpresa cuando la tela reveló se cuerpo, tomó rápido la sabana para volver a cubrirse y desvío su mirada con vergüenza.

Los ojos de Kuvira se abrieron como platos y su cara se tornó totalmente roja, la militar se puso de pie rápidamente y le dio la espalda a la ingeniera sintiéndose torpe y enormemente avergonzada

-Lo…Lo siento señorita Asami yo... – Kuvira estaba muy nerviosa y su lengua no cooperaba para formar palabras

-Es mi culpa, no te disculpes, soy una descuidada- decía con timidez la ingeniera _-por Raava se supone que cuando se fuera Korra me pondría algo pero en lugar de eso volví a quedarme dormida-_ pensó regañándose a si misma por el descuido.

-Co… ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?, ¿Podré regresar pronto a Industrias Futuro?- cuestiono la heredera tratando calmar el ambiente.

-Ehemm-Se aclaró la garganta Kuvira antes de hablar-... Algo así llegue a un acuerdo con los agentes del loto blanco y los líderes de ciudad República. Mañana habrá una asamblea para anunciar los detalles y usted deberá estar presente- dijo retornando con dificultad a su tono serio habitual.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por todo Kuvira- respondió agradecida

-No hay de que- dijo embozando una sonrisa para después salir de la habitación de la heredera.

-¡Korra!¿Son las 12 del día y aun no te has levantado?- decía su mentor furioso mientras entraba a su cuarto abriendo la puerta de golpe

-¿Qué?... ¿Las doce? - respondió apenas la morena aun semidormida.

-¡Vamos Korra levántate!... ¿Un momento ese de ahí es mi planeador?-cuestiono exaltado al ver su planeador en un extremo de la habitación de la morena

-¡¿Qué?!...ja,ja,ja...Emm ¿no?- respondió nerviosamente mientras de un golpe se ponía de pie.

\- ¡Si lo es!... ¿Qué hace aquí? Estoy seguro que anoche lo deje a mi oficia-

-Tal vez voló solo hacia acá...-dijo en tono inocente alzando los hombros

-Korra... ¿Acaso saliste anoche?-

-No…-

-Korra, sé que estas mintiendo... -

-Lo siento... Pero tenía que verla- confeso al fin agachando la mirada

Tenzin soltó un suspiro, se llevó una de sus manos al entrecejo pensando en las palabras exactas que darle al Avatar.

-Korra la situación con los chiroptera ahora es muy peligrosa, no debiste salir del templo-

-Lo sé... Pero...-

-Pero entiendo por lo que estás pasando, solo me alegro que no haya sucedido nada y que estés bien- expreso en un tono tan comprensivo y paternal que a Korra le pareció curioso

-Muchas gracias Tenzin-

-Ya tendrás muchas oportunidades de pasar tiempo con la señorita Sato-

-¿Así?... ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto confundida ante tal declaración.

-Ya lo descubrirás mañana por la mañana... Hay una reunión importante a la que debemos asistir, así que espero que no te vayas a quedar dormida ahora que te he avisado con casi un día de anticipación.- Repuso su mentor mirándola con severidad.

-¡No lo haré! Y de verdad Tenzin gracias de nuevo... Ya salgo para comenzar el entrenamiento-

-Te estaré esperando no tardes-

Debían seguir perfeccionando el uso y dominio del aire control de la Avatar, ahora que era capaz de realizarlo la morena sería apta para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro que amenazara el equilibrio del mundo. Ya tenía las armas, ahora solo le faltaba la experiencia.

Asami se encontraba en su habitación del apartamento de Kuvira. Sentada al orillas de la cama movía una de sus piernas de arriba a abajo mientras con sus manos revolvía su sedoso cabello, se encontraba ansiosa pensando en y una y mil posibilidades a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, a un lado de ella una libreta llena de garabatos, notas y ecuaciones que trataban de explicar la causa; y es que en lo que iba del día ya había bebido cuatro botellas de su suplemento y aun así no se sentía satisfecha cuando antes con solo una le bastaba para todo un día...

-Todo esto comenzó desde esa vez... - dijo recordando la noche en que volvía a beber sangre casi después de 80 años. La sangre de Korra, en tan solo pensar en aquel líquido la sed se apoderaba de ella, y su garganta empezaba a quemar.

-Tal vez el sabor de la sangre despertó mis instintos más básicos... Pero la primera vez que deje de beberla no pasó nada esto...!Demonios¡- espeto con desespero.

-Tengo que ir a mi laboratorio a examinar la composición de mi suplemento, mejorar la fórmula, testar los componentes... Pero todo está altamente custodiado, y si vuelvo a entrar seguro me encerraran nuevamente... Tal vez Kuvira pueda ayudarme- decía hablando consigo misma en voz alta; era una costumbre que ya tenía muy arraigada, la mayoría de la veces que se enfrentaba a algún problema y estaba sola, hablaba para ella dándose así misma las respuestas de su conflicto.

La militar poseía el poder político necesario para que tal vez le sea permitido el uso del laboratorio, si le planteaba lo que está ocurriendo seguro la ayudaría. Se puso de pie dispuesta a buscar a Kuvira en su estudio, pero al primer paso que dio sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, se sintió mareada y muy débil; no había duda, estos eran los mismo síntomas que experimentaba un chiroptera que estaba a punto de entrar a modo berserk al estar sin alimento por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, con sus manos busco la pared más cercana y en ella se recargo para poder sostenerse. Comenzó a caminar pesadamente sintiendo como a cada paso que daba perdía más fuerza. En ese momento maldijo el enorme tamaño de aquel apartamento, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la habitación cuando sus piernas ya no dieron para más haciéndola caer en el suelo.

El sonido de un golpe seco alertó a Kuvira, rápidamente se puso de pie arrojando el libro que tenía en sus manos hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Salió de prisa y a menos de dos metros estaba Asami que yacía en suelo. Se dirigió hacia ella y cargándola en sus brazos con delicadeza la llevo hasta el sofá más cercano donde la recostó suavemente.

-Señorita Asami, señorita Asami-la llamaba insistente Kuvira con preocupación

-Humm…Kuv, necesito…Necesito ir a mi laboratorio... El suplemento, ya no está funcionando- hablaba con dificultad

-No puedo llevarla en estas condiciones tiene que beber algo y recuperar energía-

-Bebí ya cuatro botellas y nada... Soy patética... -

-No diga eso... Ya vuelvo... - la militar se puso de pie y con premura se dirigió hacia la cocina donde sirvió una copa hasta el tope de sangre. Aun si Asami no lo quisiera su cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo.

Regreso con la ingeniera y con cuidado la enderezó un poco para que pudiera beber sin problemas

-Señorita Asami por favor beba- dijo en tono suplicante mientras acercaba el cáliz a los escarlatas labios de la heredera.

Asami entre abrió los ojos y observó el contenido de aquel recipiente, un líquido de un rojo tan vivo y brillante y con un olor tan particular que perturbó sus sentidos. Su garganta comenzó a arder; ansiaba por pasar aquel líquido a través de ella. Estaba a punto de aceptar la bebida cuando su sentido común apareció. Desvió su mirada y cerró con los ojos con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de suprimir el deseo.

-¡No quiero eso!...!Aléjalo de mí!-soltó de repente en un grito de ira

-Señorita Asami lo necesita su cuerpo está muy débil, tiene que hacerlo- repuso en tono calmado y suave

-¡Eh dicho que no! - exclamó con furia y dando un fuerte manotazo saco volando la copa que sostenía la militar haciendo que se rompiera en el suelo. La mirada de Kuvira se tornó seria, tomó la botella de sangre dándole un profundo sorbo, tomó el rostro de la ingeniera entre sus manos y sin permiso alguno junto sus labios con los la heredera.

Asami abrió los ojos sorprendida por la repentina acción de Kuvira, pronto comenzó a sentir como la sangre comenzaba a palpar por completo su boca y a pasar por su garganta dejándolo un agradable sabor provocando que cerrará los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar de él.

Lentamente Kuvira se fue separando de Asami, paso suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por la comisura de los labios de la ingeniera limpiado el rastro de sangre que había quedado por ella, la miro a los ojos en donde aún se podía apreciar sorpresa en ellos.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Asami, pero de verdad me duele mucho verla en esa condición, y si algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla lo haré aun si usted se opone... Usted es muy importante para mí- expreso con tono sincero en su voz, solo quería proteger a la heredera; ella era lo único que le quedaba.

-Asami- suelto de repente la ingeniera provocando una cara de confusión en la militar

-¿Que? -

-Solo dime Asami...eso de "señorita y usted" resulta algo molesto siendo que nos conocemos desde hace más de cien años, ¿no crees?-

-Tiene razón, es decir tienes razón... Asami-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios que le resultó inquietante a la ingeniera - y ¿cómo te sientes ahora?-

-Mejor… Demonios, tenía razón mi cuerpo ya no está reaccionado a los suplementos... Aunque deteste alimentarme de sangre debo hacerlo hasta encontrar la forma de mejorar el suplemento.-

-Estoy segura que lo harás... Y discúlpame por lo de hace unos momentos-

-Está bien a veces suelo ser muy terca-

-Me he dado cuenta-

La sala permaneció unos instantes en silencio, Asami se quedó meditando en la militar, dijo que está ahí para ella y la protegería…pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora y no desde que la conoció?

-Kuvira, ¿porque apareciste realmente?- la ingeniera necesitaba respuestas

-Por ti- respondió la militar sin titubear

-¿Por mí?, ¿Pero por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué dejaste la mansión?- el sentimiento de soledad se aprisiono de su mente haciéndola sacar todo lo que su corazón había sentido en esa ocasión.

-La noche en que hui…-comenzó a hablar con mesura en su voz mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos entre sí sintiéndose algo insegura en contar lo que paso y en abrir viejas heridas-lo hice porque su madre me lo pidió- hablo por fin

-¿Mi madre?- cuestiono confundida la ingeniera sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco al recordar a Yasuko. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos

-Ella tenía temor, sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder y…-

-¿Mi madre sabía que sería asesinada?¿Por qué no hiso nada al respecto?...!¿porque no huyo?!- hiso una pausa tratando de contener sus lágrimas -... ¿Por qué no te quedaste a ayudarla?-

-¡Quería hacerlo!...pero ella no me lo permitió, temía por mi seguridad, me obligo a irme y me hiso prometer que cuando llegara el momento te buscara.-

-¿Así que estas aquí solo por una promesa de mi madre?- espeto con cierto tono de decepción.

-No solo es la promesa lo que me hiso buscarte…- respondió mirando fijamente a la ingeniera. Asami solo soltó un suspiro, se dejó llevar sus emociones y descargo sus frustraciones en Kuvira, siendo que ella no tenía la culpa de los sucedido. Se llevó el dorso de su mano a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que aun resbalaban por él. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

-Gracias por estar aquí- Dijo Asami con calidez para después cerrar la puerta de cuarto tras ella, dejando a Kuvira totalmente perpleja.

A pesar de no haber bebido mucha sangre, la que le dio la militar fue suficiente para recuperar sus energías y calmar sus ansias de sed. De regreso a su habitación prosiguió efectuando sus anotaciones sobre el suplemento, rescribiendo una y otra vez por completo los componentes de dicha fórmula. Se llevó la pluma a sus labios apresándola ligeramente entre ellos y acomodo su cabellos del frente hacia atrás con su otra mano; en ese momento recordó el instante en que sus labios fueron tocados por los de la militar: estos eran muy distintos a los de Korra, eran finos y firmes mientras los de la morena eran un poco más gruesos pero suaves y delicados. Soltó suspiro pensando en la Avatar, en sus caricias, en su aroma y su calor... ¿debería decirle que es lo que estaba pasando?.

Sin embargo no quería preocuparla, suficiente tenía con ese loco llamado Amón que estaba tras ella, se dejó caer en su cama pensativa quedándose a si por un largo rato, giro su cabeza hacia un lado encontrándose con su libreta de apuntes, se reincorporo, busco la laptop de Kuvira y decidió que lo mejor sería proseguir con su investigación.

* * *

Un enorme reloj de péndulo marcaba las 8:45 am. Korra acompañada de Tenzin ya se encontraban en sala de juntas en las instalaciones del loto blanco. La reunión daría inicio a las 9:00 donde asistirían los altos mandos de la policía especial y el loto blanco así como la ingeniera a quien Korra esperaba ver con ansias.

-Valla Korra veo que has madrugado - decía Lin entrando a la sala acompañada de Mako que al ver a la morena agachó la mirada como cachorro regañado.

-Un gusto verte a ti también Lin-

-Ya solo falta que llegue Kuvira y Asami- Indico la jefa de policía mientras tomaba asiento

Apenas las había nombrado cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella, las mencionadas ya se encontraban ingresando a la sala. A Korra se le iluminó el rostro al ver a la hermosa ingeniero entrando; vestida con un refinado traje sastre negro con tacones, marchando con su elegante y sensual andar que lograba robarle el aliento a cualquiera; a la morena simplemente le pareció una verdadera diosa, su sola presencia imponía haciendo que la sala quedará en silencio y todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella. Y tras la ingeniero Kuvira con un porte igual o mayor al de Asami. Ahí estaba esa chiroptera de mirada afilada, la guardiana de la heredera. Korra la observó con recelo ¿debía preocuparse por ella?. Kuvira tomo asiento junto Asami y después dirigió si vista a la Avatar quien sintió un escalofrío al sentir aquella penetrante mirada sobre ella, Korra no se dejó intimidar y también levantó su vista para encontrarse con ese par de esmeraldas que la observaban con detenimiento.

-¿Korra estas bien?- Tenzin pregunto preocupado al verla con ese perfil tan serio en su rostro.

-¿Qué?... ¡ha!, si…- pronuncio torpemente saliendo de su trance.

Volvió a mirar a Kuvira, que ahora se encontraba hablando con Asami sobre algo que no alcanzaba escuchar. Las vio interactuar; la heredera parecía no inmutarse ante ella. Pero Kuvira parecía totalmente otra persona, su semblante serio desaparecía por completo, le sonreía y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un fulgor especial. No había duda la militar sentía algo por la ingeniera. Frunció el ceño irritada soltando un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¡ _Por Raava esto no es justo ella puede pasar todo el día con ella!_ – pensó sintiéndose celosa.

-Ahora que ya nos encontramos reunidos daremos comienzo a la reunión. Señorita Sato después de las investigaciones pertinentes a usted y sus instalaciones hemos encontrado que se encuentra exacta de algún cargo referente al último ataque de los chiroptera. Sin embargo al habernos ocultado por tanto tiempo que usted era un alto linaje deberá de cumplir con una condena…- Comenzó a hablar un hombre mayor, al parecer representante del loto blanco.

-¡Esperen!..¿Qué?, ¡ella no…!- replico exaltada la morena haciendo que los presentes la miraran con desapruebo mientras Asami reía por lo bajo.

-Korra...- la llamo Tenzin en tono de reprimenda. Ocasionando que la morena se encogiera de hombros mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Como decía, condena que gracias a la intervención de la señorita Kuvira que abogó por usted, será cambiada... Ahora usted formará parte del Loto Blanco con el propósito de ayudarnos a la captura de los chiroptera errantes, por otro lado se le permitirá seguir trabajando en su compañía como siempre ya que forma parte importante del sistema económico mundial. Como miembro del loto blanco deberá presentarse a las misiones a las que sea requerida.-

-Lo haré- afirmo Asami agradecida.

-Excelente señorita Sato, espero que podamos trabajar bien-

-Ahora el siguiente punto... Hiroshi Sato -

-Seis meses después de la muerte de su esposa Yasuko, contacto al loto blanco con el fin de cooperar con ellos en la captura y control de chiroptera, desde entonces y hasta hace poco lo hacía de manera espléndida hasta que nos tedio aquella trampa. Desapareció dos meses antes del primer ataque y no se había sabido nada de el hasta ahora. Los brazaletes que nos proporcionó con el fin de destruir gran parte de la policía especial…tenemos que encontrarlo, por ahora hemos encontrado varios indicios de su paradero pero nada en concreto por lo que señorita Asami requiérenos de sus conocimientos- espeto el secretario de seguridad.

-Sobre Amón, al parecer es solo un seudónimo ya que no hay registros de él en ningún almanaque de la historia. Las desapariciones de chiroptera registrados han vuelto a suceder por lo que posiblemente esté preparado un nuevo ataque. Aquí es donde debemos preparar al Avatar para la luchar en contra de los chiroptera y ahora que tenemos a dos de alto nivel podrá estar reparada-

-Avatar Korra en estas dos semanas se entrenará con ellas- Ordeno el representante del Loto Blanco

-¿Qué?- grito la Avatar volteando a ver Asami quien le sonreía divertida -¡¿ _Pelear con Asami?!_ – Pensó angustiada. Seguro le patearía el trasero y la haría trizas. La ha visto en acción y es realmente poderosa... Aunque tal vez no sería tan malo; tendría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella, y tal vez de golpear unas cuantas veces a Kuvira.

-Me... Me parece bien, ¿en dónde entrenaremos?- expreso la morena ya más convencida.

-A partir de mañana en las instalaciones de la policía especial. Bien por ahora damos terminada la reunión y señorita Asami confiamos en usted.-

Los altos mandatarios salieron de la sala mientras los demás comenzaban a levantarse para partir también.

-Ahora que puedo ingresar a mis instalaciones iré al laboratorio, necesito comenzar con mi investigación – comentó la ingeniera en murmuró hacia su guardiana.

-Está bien te llevare hasta allá-

-¿Kuvira puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Interrumpió Lin mientras se acercaba a la militar.

-Claro, disculpa Asami-Se paró de su asiento junto Asami y se alejó un poco acompañada de la jefa policial.

La morena apenas se levantó de su silla y salió disparada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la ingeniera. Asami ya de pie se hallaba organizando en una carpeta los documentos en donde se había establecido su unión al loto blanco, cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Sonrió reconociendo al ínstate aquel agarre.

-Hey-dijo suavemente la heredera disfrutando del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la Avatar

-Hola.- respondió al tiempo que Asami giraba su cuerpo para quedar de frente a la morena. Le deposito un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la Avatar. De pronto la expresión de Korra cambio a una inquisitiva que observaba detenidamente a la ingeniera.

-¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó mirando confundida a Korra.

-Te ves rara... -

-¿Rara...? -

-Bueno no rara...diferente... ¿Pasó algo?-

-¿A qué te refieres? -

-Bueno ya no te vez tan pálida como antes, tu mejillas están rosadas y puedo decir que no es maquillaje, además en tus ojos hay algún tipo de resplandor... A decir verdad te ves todavía más hermosa- dijo lo último sonrojándose un poco.

 _¿Será acaso por beber sangre_? – se preguntó Asami inquieta.

-Pues se podría decir que si me ha sucedido algo... Desde que bebí de tu sangre me comencé a sentir débil y… -

-¡Oh por Raava!, ¡mi sangre te envenenó!- interrumpió Korra con cara de horror mientras con su mano tocaba el área donde habían sido clavados los colmillos de la ingeniero

-No... No es eso Korra-Se apresuró a responder rápido para calmar a la morena- creo que mi cuerpo reaccionó a la hemoglobina y de alguna forma despertó mis instintos. El suplemento ya no tiene ningún efecto en mí y aunque beba mucho de este mi sed no calma y comienzo a debilitarme como si no me hubiera alimentado en días...-

-¿Entonces? - pregunto con un hilo de preocupación en su voz

-Entonces creo que el beber sangre después de tanto años tuvo efectos positivos en mi...sin embargo aun así sigo negándome a beberla. Estos días lo he hecho por que Kuvira me obligó al verme tan débil pero ahora mismo iré a mi laboratorio para tratar de mejorar mi suplemento, no puedo usar a las personas como ganado.-

-Entiendo... Pero en lo que mejoras tu suplemento yo podría ser tu bolsa de sangre... Ya te lo había dicho-

-Korra yo no... -

-Estoy aquí para ti y lo que menos deseo es que algo te pase, así que puedes alimentarme de mí con confianza-

-Lo siento... – bajo su mirada, se sentía patética al estar aceptando de nueva cuenta ese ofrecimiento.

-No lamentes nada, solo dime cuando te sientas sedienta y enseguida me aparece ante ti-declaró Korra con una enorme sonrisa

-Te amo- declaro la ingeniera can calidez, aunque agradeciera que la morena la apoyara sin titubeo no se sentía merecedora de una persona así…no de nuevo.

-Yo te amo a ti-

-¡Korra! Hay que regresar al templo aire hoy será tu último día de entrenamiento de aire control debemos irnos- La llamo Tenzin mirando impaciente su reloj.

-Está bien ya voy...- respondió resoplando con fastidio. Volvió a dirigir su mirar hacia la hermosa ingeniera para después dedicarle una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. -Nos veremos mañana entonces-

-Estaré ansiosa- contesto en un tono coqueto que logro tornar de rojo el rostro moreno, le fascina causarle ese tipo de reacciones a la ojiazul.

-Avatar Korra - se escuchó la voz de la militar que se acercaba hacia ellas.

-Kuvira- dijo la morena en tono seco.

-Un placer conocerla-

-Lo mismo digo-contesto Korra mirándola desafiante directamente a los ojos.

-Bien creo que será mejor que nos retiremos- exclamó Tenzin con preocupación al ver como ambas mujeres se miraban, parecía que chispas salieran de sus ojos y en cualquier momento un batalla épica fuera a comenzar, conocía a Korra y sabia como podría reaccionar ante la mínima provocación-señorita Asami- se despidió cortésmente de la ingeniera mientras a empujones trataba de llevarse a Korra.

-¡Tenzin!- objeto la chica de mirada celeste mientras hacia un adorable mohín.

-Korra mañana tendrás tiempo para esclarecer las cosas en el entrenamiento -

La morena solo se limitó a hacer un puchero de enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-De acuerdo- Soltó al fin saliendo casi a rastras del recinto. Mientras la ingeniera miraba entretenida la escena, voltio a ver a Kuvira quien en su rostro también se dibujaba lo que parecía una mirada de desapruebo, rio por lo bajo al ver a aquella expresión, nunca pensó ver a la militar de esa forma.

Ya en camino hacia a los laboratorios, la ingeniera revisaba con insistencia sus apuntes realizando nuevas notas de las posibles soluciones a su problema mientras Kuvira conducía sin apartar su vista del frente.

-¿De verdad detestas tanto la sangre humana?- pregunto curiosa la militar mirando de rojo a la ingeniera que se revolvía en cabello en señal de desespero.

-Así es, no soporto la idea de usarlos de esa manera-

-¿Aunque la sangre que consumamos provenga de los bancos de sangre? -

-Sí, esa sangre debería ser usada para salvar vidas, no como nuestro alimento-

-Creo que tienes algo de razón... Pero el consumo de sangre mejoró considerablemente tu salud-

-Lo sé es por eso que debo mejorar el suplemento, no quiero depender de beber sangre-

La ingeniera apenas llego y dio comienzo con su investigación, muestras en matraces, tubos de ensaye y papales con un montón de fórmulas mantenían repleto su laboratorio. Jugaba con los componentes, los alteraba los combinaba todo con tal de encontrar alguna solución, se movía de una lado a mientras Kuvira solo le limitaba a observarla; se dio cuenta que le encantaba esa expresión seria y pensativa que tenía Asami en su rostro, la forma en que mordía su labio inferior al tratar de cambiar alguna ecuación y ese ademán que hacía con su cabello cuando se llevaba una mano a él y pasaba sus finos dedos jugando con aquellas brillantes hebras ocre.

-No lo entiendo, recree exactamente los compuestos de la sangre pero aun así sigue sin dar resultados positivos-dijo con exasperación soltando un suspiro

-Tranquila es apenas el primer día de investigación ya verás que pronto obtendrás resultados, además posees una mente brillante, no tardaras en obtener lo que buscas-

-Gracias-

-Ya es tarde debemos ir a descansar recuerda que mañana inicia nuestro entrenamiento con el Avatar-

-Es cierto…Korra – soltó su nombre en un suspiro que profesaba amor.

Kuvira frunció ligeramente su ceño tras escuchar aquel nombre, no podía negarlo se sentía celosa.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a tomar altura lentamente, apenas alcanzando a rozar los más altos edificios de la ciudad e iluminándolos ligeramente con su cálida y tenue luz. En las afueras de las instalaciones de la policía especial se encontraba una mujer con un expresión de enfado en su rostro, tenía los brazos cruzados y movía uno de sus dedos con exasperación.

-¿Ya te comunicarte con Tenzin? – pregunto a al maestro fuego en tono irritado

-Si pero no contestan, supongo que vienen en camino-

-¡Increíble le mande diez mensajes, le llame dos veces avisándole de la hora y aun así no llega a tiempo...!-

Un auto del loto blanco llego derrapando en el asfalto mientras frenaba violentamente frente a Lin. Se abrió la puerta del copiloto y de ella salió Korra aun despeinada delatándola de que acababa de despertar.

-Lo siento Lin, me quede dormida-

-Lo he notado... Asami y Kuvira ya esperan en la sala de entrenamiento esperando-

-Voy enseguida-

La morena corrió a toda prisa dentro de las instalaciones seguida por la miríada furica de la jefa policial, cuando su grito tras ella la detuvo.

-¡Korra!¿Si quiera sabes dónde te dirigidas..? – cuestiono arqueando las cejas

-Emm no- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Vamos sígueme, es por demás contigo- Comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido adentrándose cada vez más al enorme complejo el cual estaba repleto de elementos de alto rango, cadetes entusiastas por unirse a la batalla

-¡Korra!-Grito un chico pelinegro que se acercaba a ella corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Bolin!... ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Ahora soy miembro de la policía especial, combatiré contra los chiroptera a su lado, ¿te imaginas? ¡Tú, Mako, Asami y yo…Seremos el equipo Avatar!-

-Me agrada como suena-

-¡Será genial!, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que mis personas favoritas pelearán contra chiroptera enloquecidos-decía sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo

-Eres muy lindo -

-Claro así soy yo.-

-Bien chicos andando que no se hace más temprano-Dijo Lin con exasperación al ver a los dos jóvenes hablando tan tranquilos. Con ambas manos los empujo por la espalda haciéndolos que empezaran a caminar.

-Tú también entrenaras con Asami? – pregunto curiosa la mónera a su amigo al ver que se dirigían al mismo sitio

-Algo así…vamos a ver como se enfrentan. Dijo Lin que debíamos aprender el tipo de combate que emplean un chiroptera de alto nivel-

-Genial tendré todo un público que verá como me patean el trasero-respondió ahora con los ánimos por el suelo. Korra creyó que los entrenamientos serían más privados y que las únicas que la verían en el suelo seria Asami, si acaso Kuvira y Lin

-¿Lo dices enserio?...! Tu eres el Avatar!-

-Créeme no has visto a Asami en un combate-

Llegaron al área de entrenamiento, era un recinto enorme donde había todo tipo de artefactos para el combate y para mejorar las destrezas físicas, se notaba que la policía especial no escatimaba a la hora de preparar a sus oficiales. En el área de combate se encontraban muchas personas reunidas a la espera de la morena; todos estaban ansiosos por ver al legendario Avatar enfrentándose al ser mitológico chiroptera de alto linaje. Algunos ya hasta habían hecho sus apuestas. La ojiazul Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y en el centro de todo ese gentío se encontraba Asami acompañada de Kuvira ambas con ropas de entrenamiento. La morena frunció el ceño irritada al ver la mirada lujuriosa y escuchar comentarios de la gente reunida ahí; comentarios que iban desde contexto erótico hasta los románticos de hombres y mujeres que observaban entretenidos a la ingeniera. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo y unos cuantos mechones le caían con gracia por su rostro haciéndola ver extremadamente sexy y ni de qué hablar de su atuendo, llevaba un top rojo escarlata que dejaba ver su perfecto vientre y unos shorts que solo lograban enmarca aún más su largas y torneadas piernas. Korra trago en seco y por un momento estuvo tentada a correr a ella, sacarla de ahí y simplemente huir dejando todo atrás.

-Avatar Korra al fin llega- exclamó Kuvira con cierto tono irritado a causa de la larga espera. La militar vestía una blusa sin mangas gris dejando ver sus brazos trabajados, evidencia de un rígido entrenamiento y unos pants holgados color verde del mismo tono del color de sus ojos.

-Sí, lo siento me quede dormida-dijo con desgano desviando su mirada de la militar restándole importancia a lo que dijera, mientras Asami soltaba un pequeña risilla que causó sonrojo en la Avatar.

-Korra por favor dirígete a los vestuarios y ponte algo más adoc para el combate -

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?, no es como si cuando Amón fuera aparecer me va esperar a que primero valla cambiarme de ropa- Lin la miro con furia aquella chica empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas.

-Ok, ya voy – respondió de inmediato al notar la reacción de la jefa de policía. Lo que menos quería era otro regaño de ella por el momento. Llego a los vestuarios, donde uno de los casilleros estaba marcado con su nombre; al abrirlo encontró todo la ropa y equipo de entrenamiento que usaba cuando estaba en el loto blanco. Necesitaba algo que le permitiera moverse con agilidad, había visto a Asami luchar y sabía que sus movimientos eran realmente rápidos, Escogió uno pantalones parecidos a los de Kuvira, solo que de un color azul obscuro, un top y finalmente se vendo manos y pies con el fin de proteger sus articulaciones. Estaba lista, se dio un vistazo rápido en el espejo donde dio unos cuantos golpes al aire. Suspiro y posteriormente decidió ir hacia el área de combate.

Todos los presentes la miraban asombrados realmente el cuerpo trabajado de la Avatar era impresionante, unos cuantos chiflidos, piropos y hasta propuestas de matrimonio se dejaban escuchar entre la multitud, Korra caminaba algo cohibida nunca había sentido tantas miradas así puestas en ella; se sentía abochornada y sonreía nerviosamente. Asami conocía muy bien ese cuerpo; había tenido la fortuna de recorrerlo por completo en dos ocasiones, una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en sus rojos labios cuando la vio acercarse a ella incitando un fuerte rubor en la morena que ya solo quería esconderse bajo una roca debido a lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Bien Korra ¿con quién quieres iniciar el entrenamiento?- Pregunto Lin cuando ya estuvo frente ellas.

-Emm…que ellas elijan por mí no hay problema-

-¿Segura?- inquirió Lin

-Bien ese caso iniciaré yo- Repuso Kuvira mientras daba un paso frente a la Avatar. Sus miradas se encontraron y de nuevo ese chispazo de rivalidad se hacia presente.

-Muy bien a sus posiciones- Declaro Lin quien cumpliría el rol de réferi-¡Empiecen!-

Alaridos de emoción y gritos proclamando el nombre de ambas razonaban en el recinto.

-¡Vamos Korra no te dejes intimidar patéale el trasero!- Bolin gritaba a todo pulmón

-Adelante Avatar atácame con todo lo que tengas, no te contengas…usa todos tus elementos.-le reto la militar con una sonrisa burlona.

La morena frunció el ceño ante la provocación y tomando velocidad se dirigió hasta Kuvira mientras que de sus puños comenzaban a salir llamaradas dirigidas a la militar quien solo con moverse unos cuantos centímetros las esquivaba con facilidad. Pesados discos de entrenamiento comenzaron a atacar por detrás a Kuvira que girando un poco su cuerpo a un lado evito el ataque, Korra estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y aún más por esa sonrisa arrogante y tonta en el rostro de la militar que la irritaba más; con ira, saco por completo el agua de la pisciana la cual uso como extensiones de sus brazos y con ellos comenzó a arremeter contra la militar.

-¡Korra, trata de calmarte tus ataques no son coordinados!, ni siquiera tratas de leer sus movimientos!- Gritaba Lin

-Vamos Avatar golpéame aunque sea solo una vez- dijo Kuvira en tono burlón.

Korra arrojo el agua de vuelta a la alberca y comenzó a correar hasta la militar para enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo, golpes y patadas acompañados de fuertes ráfagas de viento trataban a toda costa de asestar en la militar. Aquella mujer sacaba de sus casillas a la morena y ni siquiera la conocía, pero el saber que Kuvira sentía algo por la ingeniera la hacía enojar y demasiado.

-Korra !Tranquilízate, vamos yo sé que tú puedes!- La voz de Asami trajo de vuelta a la Avatar, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y miro fijamente a la militar, cerro sus ojos, respiro hondo y cuando volvió a abrirlos estos brillaban con intensidad.

-El estado Avatar- murmuro sorprendida Lin. El recinto quedo en silencio al ver como los movimientos torpes de la morena se habían trasformado en unos más seguros y precisos, su velocidad mejoro considerablemente y Kuvira comenzó a tener dificultar para esquivar sus ataques. Finalmente la militar se vio desprevenida por unos segundos, tiempo que aprovecho la morena para tomarla por sorpresa; con una "lowkick" digna del muay thai y cargada de una fuerte ráfaga de viento logro hacer que Kuvira perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo.

-¡Suficiente!...-espeto Lin poniéndose entre ellas y parando el combate-bien hecho Korra, pero debes de aprender a hacer lo mismo sin entrar en estado avatar-

-¿Sin el estado avatar?... ¿pero por qué? Si has visto como aumentan mis habilidades con el-

-Lo sé pero recuerda que el propósito de Amón es terminar con el ciclo Avatar, y si luchas con el ese estado es posible que use todos los medios para matarte-

La militar se puso de pie, no sin antes darle una mirada fulminante a la morena. Camino de regreso junto la heredera y con mirada de pocos amigos se cruzó de brazos mientras refunfuñaba palabras en ruso…tal vez algunos anatemas dirigidos al Avatar.

-No es justo, entro en estado Avatar-

-Bueno tú le dijiste que usara todos sus elementos y lo hiso-

-A la próxima usare todo mi poder-

-Kuvira, pareces un niño enojado al que le acaban de ganar todas sus canicas-

-¡Oye! Tengo derecho a enfadarme. !Uso trampa!- repuso Kuvira mirando a la ingeniera con un puchero de disgusto. Asami no pudo evitar reír divertida al mirarla con ese gesto.

-No te rías-

-Jajajaja, es que…es que es la primera vez que te veo hacer esas caras, jajaja- decía entre carcajadas la ingeniera – te ves tierna…-

Aquel último comentario logro hacer que las mejillas de la militar se encendieran ligeramente. Kuvira solo se volvió a cruzar de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de esconder el rubor en su cara. Del otro lado del área de combate Korra dejo de escuchar desde un buen rato a Lin quien le daba instrucciones de ofensiva y es que por el rabillo del ojo no pudo evitar mirar a la ingeniera quien reía animadamente con la militar. Por primera vez en su vida sintió celos _–¿Qué es tan gracioso para que Asami ría de esa manera?-_ pensó observando la escena molesta.

-¿Korra estas lista?- Le llamo Lin

-¿Que?- sacudió su cabeza volviendo a poner atención a la maestra metal

-El combate con Asami-

-Oh, si-

Korra adopto su posición de pelea, miras Asami caminaba para posarse frente a ella, mirándola desafiante, esperando a que ella diera el primer golpe.

-Bien, ¡comiencen!-

La morena se quedó estática por unos segundos, tratando de leer cual sería el movimiento que realizaría la ingeniera, tal vez la atacaría como solía hacerlo al enfrentarse a los chiroptera, si ese era el caso tendría que tener una buena defensa o tal vez…

-¡Korra que esperas! ¡Ataca!...-se escuchó la voz de Lin presionándola y como si de una orden se tratara se aventuró a tirar el primer ataque; un ráfaga de aire que solo consiguió que jugara con el hermoso cabello negro de la heredera; dejando a todos boquiabiertos ante su belleza _–"espíritus no creo ser capaz de golpearla"-_ pensó Korra al ver a Asami.

La heredera viajo rápidamente hasta la morena en un movimiento apenas y perceptible, la tomo por los hombros y comenzó a murmurarle al oído:

-Si logras asestarme un golpe, te prometo que la próxima vez que estemos solas bailare desnuda sobre ti- sonrió con milicia para después alejarse de la morena de un salto.

La cara de la morena se tornó totalmente roja y por unos momentos pensó que su nariz comenzaría a sangrar; realmente esa era una excelente motivación. Sin meditarlo dos veces Korra se lanzó a la ingeniera con feroces ataques acompañados de fuego; el combate cada vez se volvía más y más intenso, los gritos de emoción llenaban por completo el enorme recinto, y en las miradas de ambas se podía observar que lo disfrutaban.

-¿Notas eso hermano? Se puede ver claramente la tensión sexual entre ellas dos, ¡es como si en cualquier momento fueran a devorarse!-

-Bolin…cállate-

Korra comenzaba a agotarse, debía terminar rápido con el combate y estaba decidida a ganarse ese premio que le prometió la ingeniera; con una sonrisa creo dos dagas de fuego en sus puños y arremetió contra Asami quien esquivaba con un poco de dificultad los feroces ataques de la Avatar. La morena quiso volver a intentar su patada baja, pero se vio sorprendida cuando la ojiverde paro el ataque en seco logrando hacer que la morena callera de espaldas; no sin antes de que Korra la tomara de un brazo jalándola con ella. Sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia pudiendo sentir el aliento cálido sobre sus labios y su agitado respirar. El recinto volvió a quedar en silencio como si todos estuvieran esperando ese momento, Kuvira se levantó de su asiento y simplemente salió del lugar.

-¡Wow! Viste eso Mako…!Bésala ya Korra!-

Lin miro a ambas chicas con el ceño fruncido para después golpear su frente con la palma de la mano –Muy bien suficiente ustedes dos- dijo con exasperación separando a las dos chicas.

-Vallan a ducharse y véanme en una hora en mi oficina. Hablaremos sobre los entrenamientos de Korra.- Ordeno la jefa de policía con tono irritado, como se suponían que enterrarían si esas dos cada que tenían la oportunidad se coqueteaban

Ambas asintieron mientras veía a Lin que comenzaba a alejarse visiblemente malhumorada, rieron con complacencia para después volverse a perder en sus miradas.

-¡Korra, Asami!- decía extasiado Bolin que se acercó a ellas abrazándolas en un fuerte abrazo de oso- estuvieron genial y eso que no usaron todo su poder, valla si lo hubieran hecho seguro todos estaríamos muertos-

-Bolin…-

-Hey Mako- saludo Asami

-Hola- respondió tímidamente

-Bueno creo que me adelantare a los vestuarios- dijo Asami notando la tensión que se sentía entre el maestro fuego y Korra, sin dudas debía de arreglar sus problemas si iban a trabajar juntos. Bolin también se dio cuenta que necesitaba espacio por lo que se dio media vuelta alejándose unos cuentos metros

-Yo…quiero disculparme por todo lo que dije-comenzó a hablar Mako mostrándose arrepentido

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo si no con Asami, por todas las cosas horribles que dijiste de ella-

-Es cierto, perdón fui un idiota-

-En eso tienes razón-

-¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos?

-No lo sé- contesto la morena cruzando los brazos y mirando a Mako con recelo

-Está bien…lo entiendo- respondió cabizbajo

-Te daré una oportunidad…así que más te vale tratar bien a Asami-

-No te preocupes, lo hare, ella también es alguien muy importante para mí a pesar de lo que paso, así que más tarde también me disculpare con ella.-

-De acuerdo, bien será mejor que vaya a cambiarme, nos veremos luego- se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa y salió de la sala de entrenamiento hacia donde se había ido Asami.

Korra llego a los vestidores cerro con seguro la puerta tras ella y se dirigió al área de casilleros donde encontró a Asami sentada en una banca algo pensativa lo cual le preocupo, siendo que hace unos momentos se encontraba bien.

-¿Asami…estas bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien…-

-No es cierto, dime que te pasa…- suplico Korra

-Es que yo…- de pronto su oración fue detenida por el fuerte sonido del rugir de su estómago, Asami se encogió avergonzada mientras la morena la miro extrañada para después reír por lo que había escuchado

-¡Tienes hambre!- soltó entre risas

-Solo un poco, pero podre resistir hasta llegar al apartamento de Kuvira-

Korra se acercó a la ingeniera abrazándola con delicadeza y acerco su cuerpo al de Asami con ternura.

-Vamos, puedes alimentarte de mí- le hablo suavemente

-Korra…-

-Anda, lo nece…- los labios morenos fueron callados en un apasionante beso por parte de la ingeniera, podía sentir el deseo y lujuria en esos labios rojos; pronto el calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y sus manos traviesas comenzaron a acariciar la piel expuesta de la ingeniera. Gemidos ahogados escapaban entre besos y ninguna parecía dispuesta detener aquella sublime caricia. El rose de sus lenguas las incitaba sobremanera y la necesidad de sentirse aún más creció al paso en que sus ropas caían al suelo. Los labios carmesí abandonaron la boca de la morena para comenzar a saborear con ellos la delicada y morena piel de su cuello provocando que Korra se estremeciera ante el suave y húmedo contacto. La sed de sangre se apodero de Asami y sin previo aviso clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la ojiazul ocasionando que soltara un leve gemido. Korra se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de la ingeniera sintiendo el dolor se trasformó en excitación; pasión que en ella crecía con desenfreno mientras Asami bebía; el sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la ingeniera contra el suyo elevo aún más la lujuria al punto de perder la poca cordura. Las finas manos blanquecinas recorrían con celo la piel mónera sintiendo como se agitaba ante cada roce que hacía.

-Asami!..-Proclamo Korra con ahínco cuando las embestidas de la ingeniera se volvieron más rápidas y violentas, sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, y para sorpresa de amabas aquellos hermosos ojos celestes comenzaron a brillar con intensidad haciéndola entrar por un momento en estado Avatar. Pronto un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios de la morena al sentirse como había llegado al clímax de un extraordinario orgasmo. Asami retiro con cuidado sus colmillos y lentamente saco sus falanges del interior de Korra, la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como la morena aun tenia micro espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si- contesto pesadamente- me siento exhausta...-

-Perdón creo que bebí demasiado…-

-No por eso, es decir…fue muy intenso- dijo sintiéndose apenada mientras desviaba su mirada con timidez.

-Creo que entraste en estado Avatar- comento Asami en tono juguetón, mientras besaba suavemente los hombros desnudos de la morena.

-Perdón no pude controlarlo…yo…- bajo su mirada ojiazul avergonzada, la pelinegra la observo con dulzura para después volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. De pronto la morena se sobresaltó y de un brinco se puso pie con una cara de horror.

-¡Oh! por Ravaa!, Lin nos está esperando, tenemos que ducharnos rápido- Dijo alterada pensando en el regaño que les esperaría de la jefa de policía. Tomo su toallas y rápidamente corrió hasta las duchas, dejando a la ingeniera confundida para después echarse a reír por la forma en que Korra había saliendo corriendo desnuda.

El baño trascurrió casi con normalidad, y fue "casi" ya que cuando Asami ya estaba seca y lista para cambiarse la morena la atacaba con su agua control empapándola por completo nuevamente, por lo que la ingeniero tuvo que usar al menos 5 toallas en las varias ocasiones en que Korra la ataco.

-Bien hecho Korra vamos con casi una hora de retraso- dijo la heredera fingiendo fastidio

-¡Oye! yo no vi que protestaras en ningún momento-resoplo la morena haciendo un adorable puchero que solo logro encantar aún más a Asami

Llegaron a la oficina de Lín y como se lo esperaban fueron recibidas con un gran sermón por haber tardado tanto. Cuando el ambiente se calmó un poco discutieron el entrenamiento que seguiría la Avatar, las horas y días que ocuparían así también como este aumentaría de dificultad conforme las habilidades de Korra mejorarán.

* * *

Rápido dos semanas había pasado desde que comenzaron con el entrenamiento; la ingeniera solo había podido estar presente en un par de sesiones ya que regreso a sus actividades en industrias futuro; siempre bajo la supervisión de un agente de la policía especial; en algunas ocasiones a Mako le había tocado ocupar esa tarea. La primera vez fue muy incómodo a causa de todo lo que había pasado, pero finalmente las aguas se calmaron cuando el maestro fuego por fin decidió pedir disculpas a la ingeniera que gracias a eso logrando convertirse en buenos amigos. El trabajo en la oficina no terminaba ahí y es que cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba tenía que presentarse en las instalaciones militares del loto blanco a revisar planos y proyectos que ayudaría en la lucha contra los chiroptera y Amón; también trabajó arduamente en la reconfiguración por completa del sistema operativo de los brazaletes haciendo de este uno talmente nuevo e inquebrantable; lo mejoró totalmente convirtiéndolo en un artefacto realmente eficaz. Con tanto ajetreo apenas tuvo tiempo para acudir a su laboratorio por lo que no logro avanzar mucho en su investigación del suplemento. Aun que lo odiara tenía que seguir alimentándose de sangre y por alguna razón la de Korra le parecía extremadamente exquisita, provocando que cada que tenían la oportunidad de estar a solas la morena se ofreciera a alimentarla, la mayoría de la veces se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo pero en otras cuando la sed era demasiada daba rienda suelta a sus instintos y bebía con regocijo de la sangre del Avatar llevándolas a ambas a la cima del placer. Tal vez lo último era lo que más le agradaba a la ingeniera de todo eso; ese sentimiento tan íntimo que las unía hacia que la experiencia de hacer amor fuera totalmente extraordinaria. Korra logro destrozar la capa de hielo que formó en su corazón a través de casi dos siglos, y la morena con solo una sonrisa logro quebrarla. La amaba como nuca antes jamás había amado, quería estar con ella pero un sentimiento de miedo se escondía en su ser. Y es que en los últimos días ideas locas de inseguridad le daban vueltas en la mente. La vida de Korra era efímera y en cualquier momento esta se podría cortar; si, era el Avatar pero también era humana, con un cuerpo frágil que a pesar de su fuerte apariencia podía ser dañada. Comenzó a tener dudas ¿era correcto estar con ella? ¿Estaba bien amar al Avatar? El solo pensar en el dolor que la muerte de la morena le podría ocasionar le hacía sentir temor a estar juntas. Por algo los vampiros evitaban relacionarse sentimentalmente con humanos; preferían evitar el dolor de la pérdida de un ser amado una y otra vez. Por lo que buscaban compañía con los de misma especie.

Todo a causa de ese sueño da la noche anterior que revivieron esos recuerdos que creyó haber enterrado en lo más recóndito de su memoria:

 _-flashback-_

 _Una hermosa joven de 19 años paseaba por primera vez en la ciudad de la luz: París, con su hermosa arquitectura había dejado maravilla a la pelinegra quien caminaba por las calles apreciando cada edificación mientras en su mente jugaba a clasificar su diseño. De pronto se paró en seco cuando llego a la imponente biblioteca nacional de Francia, tan magnifica edificación que la dejo sin aliento._

 _Una de las mayores pasiones de Asami eran los libros así que con emoción se adentró al edificio. El ambiente ahí era fresco y en el aire el olor a libros se respiraba. Grandes estantes invadían por completo el recinto y aquellos par de jades brillaban expectantes. Se acercó a una de las estanterías donde tomo un libro en la cubierta se podía leer "La divina comedia" tomo asiento en una de las mesas de lectura y ahí comenzó a deleitar su mente con las palabras escritas en aquellas hojas._

 _-Disculpe señorita pero la biblioteca está a punto de cerrar- una melodiosa voz llamo a la heredera_

 _-oh disculpa, perdí la noción del tiempo.- dijo aun si mirar a su emisora. Una pequeña risa se escuchó proveniente de la bibliotecaria; Sonido que encanto a pelinegra haciéndola levantar su mirada solo para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos grises que la miraban divertida._

 _-Eso sucede cuando lees a "Dante Alighieri"- inquirió aquella joven hermosa_

 _-Lo sé, es excelente obra.-_

 _-Claro que lo es- afirmo lo dicho por la pelinegra. Ambas chicas rieron para después quedarse unos segundos observándose en silencio._

 _-¿No te había visto por aquí antes, eres nueva en la ciudad?-pregunto curiosa la bibliotecaria_

 _-Algo así estaba dando un paseo cuando me topé con esta hermosa biblioteca-_

 _-Me alegra que hayas decidido entrar... Mi nombre es Kathleen-_

 _-El mío es Asami, mucho gusto-_

 _Ese solo fue el principio de un lazo que la uniría. El gusto que compartían por los libros rápidamente las convirtió en amigas, y Asami comenzó a frecuentar más la biblioteca. En alguna ocasiones se quedaba hasta que Kathleen terminaba su turno, al salir iban de paseo por la ciudad mientras platicaba de cosas triviales, sus gustos en común sus intereses. A simple vista se podía aprecia que había atracción entre las chicas y es que la bibliotecaria era realmente una joven muy hermosa: poseía un precioso pelo color castaño ondulado a la altura de los hombros, su piel era blanca y sus mejillas rosadas por naturaleza y sus ojos grises que resplandecía cada que miraba a la ojiverde. Pronto esa amistad se fue transformando en algo más profundo un amor puro e inocente que creció con intensidad en el interior de la heredera; Kathleen se había convertido en su primer amor y ese sentimiento fue correspondido con igual o mayor intensidad._

 _Una noche Asami se había quedado dormir en casa de la bibliotecaria, aquella chica vivía sola pues se fue a París con el fin de estudiar. En medio de la madrugada una sed intensa de sangre se apoderó de la pelinegra se levantó sudando y su cuerpo temblaba, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño a lavar su cara con el fin de calmarse un poco. tan sólo faltaban pocas para que pudiera regresar a su hogar y alimentares de aquel líquido tan necesario para ella. La joven de cabellera negro se giró a sus espaldas cuando escucho unos pasos tras ella que se acercaban con cautela._

 _-¿Asami estas bien?- Era su pareja quien se acercaba con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro_

 _-Si solo tenía algo de calor- mintió esperando que la respuesta fuera suficiente._

 _-Eso no es cierto…- el estómago de la heredera comenzó a rugir provocando que volviera a girarse rápidamente penada. - valla tan solo es hambre, te prepararé algo- decía más relajada Kathleen_

 _-No, estoy bien gracias -_

 _-Asami no seas terca, anda te haré un delicioso emparedado que... -_

 _-¡he dicho que no Kathleen!- alzo la voz exasperada y al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso su pareja ante el repetido grito decidió que lo mejor sería irse a casa-... Será mejor que valla-_

 _-Pero son las 2:30 de la madrugada, no te dejare salir así a estas horas-_

 _-estaré bien... -_

 _-Asami no, dime que es lo que te pasa... -_

 _La pelinegra cerró sus puños con fuerza. Que tonta fue al pensar que podría estar con alguien y ocultar por siempre su secreto. Por el bien de Kathleen esto debía terminar... -de verdad quieres saber lo que pasa?- le reto decidida mirando directamente a ese par de ojos grisáceos. La bibliotecaria asintió sin vacilación._

 _-Tu y yo... No podemos estar juntas- soltó en el tono más frio e hiriente que pudo hablar._

 _-¿Pero por qué dices eso?... ¡Sé que no es lo que quieres en verdad!- aquellos ojos grises comenzaban a nublarse por el líquido cristalino que comenzaba a emanar de ellos._

 _-No debes estar con alguien como yo-_

 _-¿De que estas hablando!... Por favor cuéntame que es lo que sucede, ya verás que saldremos juntas de esto yo...-_

 _-Soy un chiroptera- Confeso al fin haciendo que sus ojos verdes adquirieran un color tan rojizo como la misma sangre._

 _-¿Que?...-Kathleen se quedó sin palabras observando asombrada a la hermosa joven frente a ella, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana bañaba por completo a Asami haciéndola ver como si un ser supremo se tratara_

 _-Sí, soy una de esas criaturas a la que los humanos tanto temen...- rompió el silencio que se había formado al ver como la bibliotecaria no decía nada. -No te preocupes, jamás podría hacerte daño, es por eso que lo mejor será que desaparezca de tu vida-_

 _-No te vallas. No me importa quien seas o lo que seas…yo te amo- hablo por fin Kathleen con un hilo cálido en su voz y mirando suplicante a la heredera. Asami se quedó perpleja ante sus palabras…¿Cómo podría amarla aun sabiendo que era un chiroptera?._

 _-Kathleen, no..._

 _-Sé que estas sedienta, anda puedes beber-se ofreció la chica exponiendo su cuello a la heredera. Las manos de Asami temblaban y lentamente tomaron a la chica por la cintura sus colmillos emergieron y con cuidado los clavo en la piel de la bibliotecaria sintiendo como cada vez que se hundían se rompían las capas de piel abriéndose se pasó hasta las venas. Pronto la excitación se apoderó de aquellos dos seres y esa noche fue la primera vez que la ingeniería se entregó en cuerpo y alma a alguien._

 _La relación de ambas parecía sacada de un hermoso cuento de hadas, fácilmente podía notarse el intenso amor que se profesaban y la heredera sentía que aquella chica era la adecuada para compartir años de su vida inmortal._

 _Pero por desgracias no todo era felicidad; la segunda guerra mundial estaba en pleno apogeo. Era el año de 1940 cuando los alemanes invadieron Francia; centenares de personas había muerto mientras otras eran perseguidas. Por las calles parisinas Kathleen y Asami corrían en busca de algún lugar seguro donde refugiarse. El edificio de la bibliotecaria seria el siguiente en ser inspeccionado en busca de judíos. La heredera quería poner a salvo a la persona que más amaba pero Kathleen le había pedido que no lastimara a nadie, no quería lidiar con la idea que la heredera manchara sus manos de sangre solo por protegerla._

 _-Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes- comento la castaña entre jadeos mientras corrían._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-Ambas somos perseguidas, tu por ser un chiroptera y yo por mi religión-_

 _-No dejare que nada te pase-_

 _-Dort zu stoppen!-(alto ahí) Grito un soldado que alcanzo a verlas_

 _-Ponte a tras de mi- ordeno Asami protegiendo a Kathleen con su cuerpo._

 _-Dass ich helfen kann?-(en que puedo ayudarle)- Comenzó a hablar la heredera en tono calmado_

 _-Keine sperrstunde, sie sollten verlassen…Kennzeichnungen!-(Hay toque de queda, no deben salir….!identificaciones!)_

 _-Asami no hagas nada... – Le dijo la castaña en voz baja cuando vio como Asami apretaba sus puños._

 _-Festnahme!-(arréstenlas)_

 _-¡No! – Grito la hereda que empezaba a alterarse_

 _-Herr, dass madchen, ich kenne sie, es ist jeweish-( Señor aquella chica, yo la conozco es judía)- dijo uno de los soldados que se acercaba, aquel chico era pretendiente de Katleen._

 _-Ein konzentratinslager!- (a los campos de concentración)- Grito el soltado que las había encontrado_

 _-¡No se los permitiré!- Espeto la heredera furiosa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color dispuesta a matarlo a todos_

 _-Asami no lo hagas te llevarán a ti también y sabes lo que le hacen a los tuyos…- Kathleen se soltó del agarre de la pelinegra y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban los hombres armados; debido al escándalo otros más soldados fueron alertados y pronto se encontraban rodeados por al menos una decena de ellos._

 _-¡No...!NO! –Grito Asami en un lamento lleno de dolor_

 _-¡Schieben!- (disparen) ordeno el hombre sin piedad alguna. La pelinegra se movió a una velocidad increíble y pronto tres soldados yacían muertos con sus cabezas fuera de sus cuerpos._

 _-¡Asami no para!, Huye… ¡vete!- fueron las últimas palabras de logro escuchar de aquella hermosa joven._

 _La ingeniería despertó sobresaltada, su pulso estaba acelerado, sudaba frío y en su corazón aquel dolor desgarrador se hizo presente nuevamente, lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. Reviviendo aquel horrible momento. Rápidamente a su mente llego cierta chica morena de radiantes azulinos ojos. Los seres humanos son seres frágiles y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar nuevamente aquel sentimiento cuando la vida de Korra llegará a su fin._

 _-fin del flasback-_

La ingeniera se encontraba en su oficina revisando sus últimos planos o eso se supone que debería estar haciendo; llevaba más de 20 minutos mirando la misma hoja sin hacer nada, solo movía la pluma entre sus dedos y mantenía su mirada fija en un punto sin específico. Se había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que simplemente perdió la noción de todo; tal vez cuando los problemas con Amon y su padre termine debería de alejarse de Korra; nunca supo de alguno chiroptera que se enamorara de algún avatar ni si quiera de una amistad entre ellos, tal vez es porque es algo imposible…

El sonido de su celular sonando la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lo tomo entre sus manos y desbloqueo la pantalla para poder ver el mensaje que acababa de recibir; era de Kuvira:

" _Asami, tienen un anuncio importante que darnos, nos quieren en la oficina de Lin en una hora, no tardes parece ser algo relacionado con el paradero de tu padre"_

Los ojos de Asami se abrieron con asombro al leer las últimas cinco palabras; al fin después de casi cuatro meses había noticias de él, al fin le haría dar la cara por todo lo que había hecho y por haberla engañado tanto tiempo. Decidida se puso de pie, busco su abrigo, tomo las llaves de su automóvil y salió con prisa rumbó a las instalaciones de la policía especial.

Con su lujoso automóvil se aparcó fuera de ese imponente edificio que se encargaba de velar por la seguridad de los habitantes de Ciudad Republica. Salió de su coche y en la entrada se encontró con Kuvira quien ya la esperaba para acceder juntas al recinto.

-Llegaste rápido- dijo la militar que se hallaba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta de acceso.

-Si es algo relacionado con mi padre tengo que hacerlo…mi familia, mi responsabilidad-

-Sea lo que sea, estoy aquí para cubrirte las espaldas.-

-Gracias….- la ingeniera se cruzó de brazos mirando con desapruebo a la militar que sacaba de entre los bolsillos de su saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y se lo llevo a los labios para después buscar por el encendedor- Así que también fumas…- Comento la pelinegra poco convencida por lo que Kuvira hacía.

-Solo lo hago de vez en cuando…por ejemplo cuando me siento tensa-

-¿Tensa?- la miro incrédula arqueando una ceja.

-Si es referente a ti y tu familia, me preocupa- respondió mientras comenzaba a encender el cigarrillo

-No deberías-

-Claro que sí, tu madre me salvo y tu…tu eres mi única familia-

Aquel último comentario dejo un poco sorprendida a la ingeniero, la afecto de tal manera que sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho que le causo confusión.

-Deja de fumar, no es bueno- hablo tratando de recuperar la postura. Kuvira la miro curiosa para después soltar una risilla mientras expulsaba lentamente el humo por su boca.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero no te alarmes a diferencia de los humanos el cigarro no nos mata.-

-Pero el humo es molesto-

-Está bien lo apagare…- retiro el cigarro de sus labios y con el pulgar e índice de su mano derecha aplasto la parte que se estaba consumiendo, para después guardar el resto de nuevo en la cajetilla.- ¿Entramos?-

Se dirigieron a la oficina de Lin en silencio, ninguna de las dos hablo en el trayecto, Kuvira portaba en sus labios una sonrisa mientras Asami de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo aun pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir allá afuera… _-¿Pero qué Diablos?-_ pensó para sí misma la ingeniera agitando un poco la cabeza tratando de olvidarlo.

-Tan puntuales como siempre- decía Lin triunfante al ver a las dos mujeres dirigirse hasta ella

-También es un gusto verte Lin-

-Bien acabemos con esto rápido-sentencio Lin mientras abría la puerta de su oficina dejándolas pasar para después cerrarla tras ella.

-El motivo por el que las llame, es porque el loto blanco me ordeno enviarlas a una misión especial, esto cerca del monte Elbrust-

-¿Rusia?- inquirió Kuvira

-Así es, llegaron reportes de que se detectó movimiento cerca de esa zona-

-¿Mi padre está ahí?- cuestiono con interés Asami, apretando una de sus manos en un puño

-Probablemente, parece que alguien afirma haberlo visto, pero aún no tenemos nada en concreto.

-Quien más ira en esta misión-

-Solo ustedes dos-

-¿Que? Pero ¿no mandara a más personal de apoyo?-

-Es una zona muy peligrosa y donde existen registros de chiroptera que deambulan en estado bersek, aun no podemos arriesgar a simples humanos a luchar contra ellos y más sabiendo que tu padre es un alto linaje. Si queremos encontrar respuestas, que mejor que dos alto linaje que puedan entrar y salir fácilmente de esa zona-

-¿Y cuál es la misión?-cuestiono la militar

-Acercarse lo más que puedan a las coordenadas donde creemos que se oculta Hiroshi, y tratar de recolectar la mayor de información posible, ya que parece tienen un taller y un laboratorio donde está creando más armamento para Amón. No ataquen a menos que sea necesario, aun las necesitamos de este lado del mundo-

-¿Como saben que está creando armas?- pregunto Asami tal vez con la esperanza de su padre hubiera parado.

-No los dijo un chiroptera de capturamos hace poco, fue difícil hacerlo hablar- declaro Lin con un sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y cuándo partimos?-

-Esta misma noche, si está haciendo lo que creemos no podemos perder más tiempo. Reúnan sus cosas y prepárense, un jet las estará esperando en punto de las 20:00, y por favor no le digan a nadie más acerca de la misión.-

Ambas asintieron para después dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina. Asami era la primera en salir cuando de repente alguien choco con ella…

-Ya lo veras Bolin le diré a Lin lo que…

-Korra cuidado!-

-¡Ouch!...lo siento! Fue mi culpa!...yo…

-Hola Korra- aquel hermoso sonido retumbo el los tímpanos de la joven avatar " _esa voz"_

-¡Asami!- dijo con una gran sonrisa la morena mientras se lanzaba a rodear con sus brazos a la ingeniara en un cálido abrazo que fue correspondido al instante. La morena se tomó su tiempo pues aprovecho la oportunidad para aspirar el dulce aroma que desprendía la heredera, de sentir de nueva cuenta su calor y su cuerpo junto al de ella.

-Te extrañe- susurro la ingeniera

-Yo también, estos entrenamientos me han traído loca-

-Lo sé, yo también he tenido mucho trabajo en todos lados- declaro soltando un suspiro

-Kuvira-trato de saludarla Korra con una sonrisa pero esta era más forzada que nada haciéndola parecer que no había podido ir al baño por varios días.

-Avatar Korra….te espero afuera Asami, no tardes-dijo la militar en tono serio mientras se dirigía hasta la salida dejando a la heredera atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí, porque no avisaste que vendrías?-

-Fue una junta improvisada, apenas llegamos cuando ya nos esperaban-

-¿Junta?

-Emm si- respondió titubeante

-¿Asami que pasa?-

-Ven….-jalo a la morena a una sección un poco más apartada- iré a una misión, esta misma noche-

-¿Pero por que no me han informado a mí?..¿Quién más ira contigo?- pregunto molesta, ¿cómo que una misión turgente a la que ella no fue requerida?

-Kuvira- soltó Asami esperando la reacción de la morena.

-¡¿Solo ella?!- La pelinegra se limitó a asentir- ¿Pero porque solo ustedes dos?...!yo quiero ir contigo!-

-Shh, se supone que nadie más debe saber de esta misión más que Lin, además es muy peligroso y…

-¡Pero yo quiero protegerte ya soy más fuerte puedo entrar en estado avatar a mi voluntad, ya domino el aire control!, es más hasta puedo hacer mental control-

-Wow! De verdad!- Asami se sorprendió por el rápido avance de la Avatar

-Quiero ayudarte…-volvió a insistir la morena

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí, esta es mi pelea Korra-

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿De qué va la misión?-

-Solo hay que recolectar información…pero en ese sitio es probable que mi padre se encuentre, si está ahí entonces…-

-¿Que harás?-

-Lo detendré- expreso segura.

-Asami si el lugar es tan peligroso como Lin dice…-

-Korra tengo que hacerlo-

-Hagamos un trato, yo no seguiré insistiendo en ir, y tú solo te limitaras a la misión.-

-Mi padre…-

-Te amo-Asami la miro sorprendida, la manera en que lo dijo logro hacer que sintiera una descarga eléctrica en su ser, ese intenso mirar azul estaba clavado en ella, mirándola de una forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho.-Te amo Asami, no quiero que salgas lastimada, ya llegara el momento indicado en que enfrentaremos a tu padre y Amón…juntas-

-Está bien, lo hare- cedió al fin aun un poco aturdida por la actitud de Korra.

-¿A qué hora saldrán de aquí?-

-A las 20:00-

-De acuerdo te esperare un poco antes para desearte suerte…Anda ve a prepararte antes de que Lin se dé cuenta que aún no te has ido.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. La ingeniero tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y sin más corto la distancia entre ellas besándola en un roce lleno de emociones, de amor, ternura y devoción. Se separaron lentamente para después mirarse y fundirse en sus miradas.

-Te veré mas tarde entonces- le susurro Asami suavemente mientras se acercaba de nuevo a esos labios morenos para acariciarlos sutilmente con los suyos. La heredera se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse de una atontada ojiazul que la miraba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Kuvira en un tono serio; se encontraba recargada en un lado del auto esperando impaciente por la ingeniera.

-Sí, vámonos hay que empacar nuestras cosas-

La militar abrió la puerta del copiloto dándole el paso a la ingeniera para que subiera al vehículo; enseguida ella también lo abordo, encendió el motor y arranco directo hacia su apartamento. Todo el camino mantuvo su ceño fruncido, Asami la miraba de vez en cuando con curiosidad ante su repentino cambio de actitud hacia ella. Por un momento estuvo tentada a preguntar qué le sucedía pero decidió dejarlo pasar, por ahora lo que le importaba era concentrarse en la misión.

-¡Tierra llamando a Korra!- decía Bolin moviendo una de sus manos frente al rostro de la Avatar tratando de bajarla de la luna o de donde quiera que su mente se encontrara.

-¡Oh!...Bolin, lo siento- respondió sacudiendo su cabeza apenada.

-Tranquila, sé que Asami te tiene literalmente loca por ella-

-¡Oye!-

-Es verdad amiga, enserio si no la mencionas al menos diez veces en alguna conversación es poco-

-Es…Eso no es cierto- dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Como tú digas, por cierto hacen una linda pareja. Me alegra mucho saber que son novias-

-¿Novias?-

-Son novias ¿verdad?…!¿o acaso ya se casaron y no fui invitado?!- soltó en un gritillo con cara de decepción.

-¿¡Casadas!?...-grito con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara- En realidad aun ni siquiera le he pedido que sea mi novia…-

-¡¿Qué?!...aun no se lo pides? ¿No tienen nada oficial? !¿Y estas como si nada mientras ella esta con Kuvira?-

-Kuvira solo es su guardiana…-

-Pero estoy seguro que ella no quiere solo eso-

La morena callo ante lo último que dijo su amigo, tenía razón había visto las miradas que la militar le dedicaba a Asami y sabía que muy posiblemente sentía algo por ella.

-Se lo pediré- exclamo decidida. –Le pediré que sea mi novia-

-Esa es la actitud amiga y claro yo te ayudare!-

-Gracias Bo, ahora será mejor que regresemos a entrenar o Lin nos castigara de nuevo-

Korra había estado entrenando y quedándose en las instalaciones de la policía especial. El loto blanco insistió en que debería de quedarse ahí para mayor seguridad y prevenir un nuevo ataque de los chiroptera. En tan solo dos semanas entrenando con Kuvira sus habilidades en combate mejoraron considerablemente. Ahora sin dudas estaba preparada para combatir hasta cinco chiroptera sin problemas.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a apoderarse de la ciudad, el alumbrado ya iluminaba la urbe con sus brillantes luces y un lujoso maseratti hacia su entrada en las instalaciones de la policía especial dirigiéndose a los hangares de las aeronaves. Asami y Kuvira descendieron del vehículo caminando hacia el jet del loto blanco que ya las esperaba; entregaron su equipo para ser subido a la aeronave y Kuvira abordo para preparar los últimos detalles. La ingeniera esperaba a Lin para las últimas instrucciones antes de partir.

-¡Asami!- La voz de Korra resonaba en el viento mientras corría por la pista de despegue acercándose a la ingeniera y detrás de ella Bolin tratando de seguirle el paso.

-Viniste-

-Claro! Tenía que venir a desearte suerte, logre escaparme del entrenamiento-

-Hola Asami- decía Bolin entre jadeos

-¡Hola!-

El pelinegro se acercó a la ingeniera abrazándola fuertemente con cariño.- Cuídate mucho en tu misión, te estaremos esperando-

-Muchas gracias- respondió regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su querido amigo. Bolin le devolvió el gesto para después voltearse de espaldas para darles un poco privacidad mientras Korra se acercaba a la heredera

-Promete que tendrás cuidado- decía con preocupación la morena mientras tomaba las manos de la ingeniera y entrelazaba sus finos y delgados dedos con los ella.

-Lo prometo Korra, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-

-De acuerdo…te estaré esperando impaciente…por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-Está bien, pregunta- respondió la Asami expectante

-No, aun no, quiero…quiero que sea especial- declaro la morena sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban arder. Asami la miro con ternura para luego depositar un beso en la frente de la morena.

-Muy bien, estaré ansiosa por saber que será-

-¡Ustedes dos, largo de aquí!..-grito Lin furiosa acercándose a ellos-¿Que diablos hacen afuera? Su entrenamiento aún no termina-

-¡Lo sentimos…Ya nos vamos!- decía angustiado Bolin comenzando a correr en su lugar y mirando apurado a la morena

-Estaré bien, anda antes de que Lin se enfurezca más- dijo la ingeniera tratando de contener la risa ante las caras que hacia el pelinegro. Korra asintió, soltó su agarre de la ingeniera y comenzó a alejarse. Kuvira salió del Jet para recibir a Lin junto a Asami; Korra se volvió hacia ellas y miro a la militar con seriedad.

-¡Más vale que cuides a Asami!- Grito la ojiazul a todo pulmón alejándose junto con Bolin.

La militar solo se limitó a mirar a Asami que reía divertida.

-Aquí están las coordenadas del avistamiento, este será el lugar de aterrizaje, en cuanto lleguen ahí comenzara la misión ¿entendido?-

-Si- dijeron las dos al unísono. Lin realizo un saludo militar hacia las dos chicas, el cual fue devuelto de la misma forma, subieron a la aeronave y pronto comenzó con su despegue.

El viaje duro casi 24 horas, fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Kuvira como estratega que era, realizaba las rutas alternativas en el mapa hacia su destino. Asami solo mantenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla. Su mente estaba de nuevo ahí, haciéndole estragos en sus sentimientos, pensando en lo que le diría la morena cuando estuviera de regreso, pensando en ellas, en su futuro…

Finalmente llegaron a una de las bases militares del loto blanco donde aterrizaron.

-Vaya el clima parece no estar a nuestro favor.- Decía Kuvira mientras decencia de la aeronave. Una gran tormenta de nieve azotaba con fuerza la zona, y al parecer el tiempo estaría así por una semana.

-Genial, nos complicara más la misión y no podemos retrasarla-

-No, de hecho su misión ya comenzó- decía una voz femenina que se acercaba a ellas a recibirlas- Kuvira que bueno verte de nuevo-

-General Suyin, a mí también me alegra verla- dijo Kuvira con aire de respeto.

-Y esta señorita es…- decía interesada mirando a la ingeniera.

-Si, ella es Asami Sato- le presento Kuvira con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Asami ella es Suyin Beifong, hermana de Lin-

-Un gusto conocerla General- decía Asami educadamente haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío- Dijo devolviendo el saludo- Kuvira…- dirigió su mirada a la militar- de verdad es una hermosa chica como decías- comento con naturalidad la general. Las mejillas de Kuvira comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, desvió su mirada apenada tratando de ocultar el sonrojo, mientras la ingeniera la miraba curiosa.

La militar se aclaró la garganta y trato de volver a su postura.

-Bien, póngase el equipo, tomen su porción de sangre y por mala suerte de ustedes tendrán que salir con este clima, la misión no puede ser aplazada.-

Se dirigieron a los vestuarios a ponerse sus respectivos trajes, aunque fueran chiroptera debía vestir el uniforme correspondiente. Se vistieron con traje militar tipo Winter/arctic; este era de color blanco con tonalidades grises, perfecto para camuflarse entre la nieve y al lugar donde se dirigían, a unos costados portaban el escudo del loto blanco y acompañadas de unos googles para permitir una mejor visibilidad.

Con su equipo listo subieron a un Jeep que manejaba Suyin, acompañadas de otro agente de loto blanco; tratarían de acercarlas lo más posible a la zona, además de supervisar la misión.

-Bien en esta área instalaremos un campamento provisional, aquí acudirán en caso de algún problema, yo me quedare aquí a monitorear su actividad. Cualquier movimiento sospecho repórtenmelo por la radio- explicaba Suyin

-Entendido-

Terminaron de hacer los últimos preparativos, no llevaban ni dos horas en Rusia y ya estaban iniciando la misión. Estaban a punto de partir, Kuvira recibía las últimas instrucciones mientras Asami la esperaba en la entrada de la tienda. Movía uno de sus pies de arriba abajo y a cada minuto daba un vistazo a su reloj, el clima estaba extremadamente frio y la tormenta de nieve parecía no ceder.

-¿Nerviosa?- cuestiono Kuvira posicionándose a su lado.

-Un poco…-

-Sera una misión rápida, con suerte solo nos toparemos con algunos chiroptera-

-Eso espero-

-Señoritas, hora de partir- espeto Lin detrás de ellas.-Mucha suerte-

Salieron de la tienda, comenzando su así su recorrido. Suyin no aparto la vista de ellas hasta que dejo de verlas gracias a la tormenta.

-Genial clima- decía Asami con exasperación

-Lo sé, hay demasiada nieve y apenas se puede caminar-

-Y ver…-

-No podemos usar nuestro poder en estos momentos hay que movernos sin llamar mucho la atención y debemos evitar gastar energía-

Entre más tiempo pasaba más se adentraban al bosque, faltaba poco más de cinco kilómetros aun para llegar al sitio marcado en las coordenadas. El ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo, no había ni un animal cerca y todo estaba demasiado quieto para el gusto de ambas. Al menos la tormenta se había calmado

-Algo no anda bien- dijo la ingeniera sintiéndose insegura a cada paso que daba.

-Lo se…- respondió la militar mirando atenta a su alrededor. Cuando de pronto su vista alcanzo a divisar algo a lo lejos.-Asami, ese edifico de ahí… ¿está marcado en el mapa dentro de las coordenadas?- cuestiono la militar intrigada por lo que sus ojos veían. La hereda rápido saco el mapa para comprobarlo, pero en él no había nada…

-No…-respondió preocupada.

-Hay que estar atentas, informa a Suyin por la radio-

Asami asintió y comenzó a buscar entre su traje el artefacto, lo encendió pero este solo comenzó a emitir un sonido molesto al tímpano.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- reclamo Kuvira tratando de cubrir sus oídos

-¡La radio, algo está bloqueando su señal!-

De pronto de entre los arboles comenzaron a descender decenas de hombres; chiroptera y todos ellos en modo bersek:

-¡Maldición!, es una emboscada, sabían que vendríamos-

Sin dudarlo se despojaron rápidamente de sus mochilas y adoptaron su posición de lucha esperando por el inminente ataque. Como bestias iracundas los chiroptera se lanzaban contra ellas dispuestas a matarlas. Asami con agiles movimientos comenzó a esquivar con facilidad las embestidas; uno tras otro trataban a toda costa de atacarlas. Aquellos hermosos ojos jade que tanto amaba la Avatar cambiaron a un brillante e intenso escarlata, eran demasiados chiroptera para pelear normalmente contra ellos. Los movimientos de la ingeniera se volvieron más rápidos y precisos y en cuestión de segundos el corazón de aquellos vampiros era arrancado como si de una simple fruta en un árbol de tratar. Kuvira no se quedó atrás y utilizando también sus habilidades comenzó a aniquilar a aquellas criaturas sedientas de sangre; a diferencia de Asami los ojos de la militar se volvieron dorados algo que intrigo sobremanera a la ingeniera.

Pronto la nieve del suelo fue cubierta por decenas de cuerpos y bañada sangre, sus trajes manchados de rojo eran la prueba de que habían terminado definitivamente con sus agresores.

-Creo que no fue buena idea lo de los trajes blancos.- dijo sarcástica Kuvira mirándose a sí misma.

-Tienes razón- rio Asami

-¿Continuamos?-

-No, dado que perdimos comunicación con Suyin lo mejor será regresar e infórmale de ese edificio y lo que pasó-

Kuvira asintió y junto a la ingeniera dio media vuelta para regresar al campamento. Cuando el sonido de motores las alerto parando su avance. Eran motonieve que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellas; hombres vestidos con un atuendo gris y una máscara que cubría por completo sus rostros y algunos de ellos con armas.

-Esas armas…- dijo Asami mirando incrédula a sus agresores. Su padre efectivamente se encontraba fabricando más armamento para ellos

-Kuvira hay que salir de aquí-exclamo con pánico la ingeniera. Kuvira no quiso protestar y asintió para después comenzar a alejarse. Una de las motonieve logro darles alcance, quien la manejaba salto de ella haciendo que el vehículo callera frente a ellas frenando su huida. El individuo portaba en sus manos una de esas armas; comenzó a caminar hacia ellas y después se despojó de su máscara.

-¡Tarlok!- soltó sorprendida al ver a aquel hombre frente a ella, al asesino de sus padres.

-Valla, pero que tenemos aquí, la pequeña Kuvira. Tenía conocimiento que el loto blanco tenía a un alto linaje en sus filas pero nunca me imaginé que fueras tu; creí que estabas muerta…en fin como dicen, si quiere algo bien hecho hay que hacerlo uno mismo.- Rio cínicamente observando la mirada de odio que le daba la militar, Tarlok desvió su vista hacia la heredera mirándola con curiosidad.

-No puedo creerlo, otro chiroptera en el loto blanco. De ti no tenía conocimiento…pero creo saber quién eres…la hija de Yasuko ¿Cierto?-

-¡¿Que?!- exclamo la heredera con desconcierto

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, acabare con ambas- Sentencio el hombre apuntando su arma hacia la militar.

-¡Kuvira muévete!- grito Asami tratando de hacer reaccionar a su compañera que aún seguía sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

El sonido del arma disparando obligó a la hereda a lanzarse contra Kuvira provocando que ambas cayeran en la fría nieve. El color de ese rayo no era como el que ataco a Korra este poseía una tonalidad verdusca y la heredera no quería averiguar de qué era capaz.

-Vamos Kuvira reacciona.-Suplico la heredera con desespero. El sonido de la armoniosa voz de Asami resonaba en su mente, pestañeo un par de veces volviendo a la realidad. La militar se reincorporo nuevamente y ayudo a la ingeniera a ponerse también de pie. El eco de las otros motonieve acercándose se comenzó a escuchar; esto no era para nada bueno, todos ellos portaban esa arma y la velocidad de disparo era demasiada rápida para poder esquivar tantos al mismo tiempo.

Ambas volvieron a cambiar la tonalidad de sus ojos y rápidamente subieron a las ramas de un árbol con el fin de escapar saltando atreves de la arboleada. Usando su extraordinaria velocidad comenzaron a escapar sin un rumbo fijo. Seguidas muy de cerca por los chiroptera.

Comenzaban a ganar distancia de sus atacantes; cada vez lograban alejarse más del peligro. De pronto el sonido de un disparo volvió a escucharse; era Tarlok que había parado en un árbol y desde el disparo dirigiendo su ataque la heredera.

-¡Asami!- grito Kuvira saltando hacia ella recibiendo de lleno el ataque en su pierna derecha.

Ambas cayeron del árbol. La heredera se reincorporo hacia Kuvira observando el daño causado; su pierna estaba totalmente deshecha.

-¡Maldición!- Asami miro con horror la herida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto a la militar y la cargo en sus brazos.

-Valla, nunca creí que algún día me llevarías así- dijo Kuvira sonriendo de lado

-¡Cállate, tonta hay que huir!-

Con agilidad Asami se aventuró entre los arboles moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, sin embargo la tormenta había vuelto y esta vez con más fuerza; esta le impedía casi totalmente la visibilidad a la ingeniera.

-Tenemos que parar y ocultarnos, tu herida se debe regenerar-

Asami alcanzo a divisar lo que parecía una cueva a la que se dirigió sin dudar. Aun con Kuvira en sus brazos de adentro en la gruta lo suficiente para que la tormenta no las alcanzara. Con cuidado sentó a la militar en suelo, se quitó el abrigo y lo envolvió en forma de almohada para que Kuvira descansara su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias- expreso la militar con calidez ante toda la atención que le daba la ingeniera.

-No me lo agradezcas tonta, eres mi amiga y también…mi familia-

El corazón de la militar comenzó a latir con fuerza y sin meditarlo un poco envolvió a la heredera en un cálido abrazo que la dejo aturdida.

-Emm…Kuvira, tengo que revisar tu pierna- dijo la ingeniera un tanto apenada. La militar la soltó con prisa y rápido desvió su mirada.

-Perdona-

Asami miro extrañada la herida, no estaba regenerándose para nada y la sangre brotaba al por mayor.

-Tu pierna no se regenera Kuvira-

-¿Que dices?- respondió algo alterada

-¿Bebiste tu ración antes de salir cierto?-

-Así lo hice, y doble-

-¡Entonces ¿por qué no se regenera?, estás perdiendo mucha sangre!-

-Estaré bien, ve al campamento tal vez necesite más…-

-¡No te dejare sola aquí!- grito Asami con desespero. Trato de pensar rápidamente en los motivo del porque la regeneración había parado de esa manera. Cuando ella fue herida por ese rayo la recreación de sus células era lento pero porque ella no había ingerido nada ese día…-¡Eso es!- exclamo descubriendo a que podría deberse esa anomalía.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡El rayo!...ese disparo era diferente al que me dio a mí. Tarlok dijo que ellos sabían de tu existencia así que es posible que esa arma está diseñada solo para los chiroptera-

-Eres brillante…- dijo Kuvira mirándola hechizada

Asami se sonrojo ante el comentario, y pronto una punzada en su pecho la sacudió un poco dejándola confundida.

-Hay que encontrar la forma de contrarrestarlo-

-Bien, pero ¿Cómo?-

Asami se llevó una de sus manos a su mentón deliberando en alguna posible solución. Una idea descabellada paso por su mente, dudaba en hacerlo, pero era una posibilidad y este no era el momento de titubeos, a cada segundo que pasaba Kuvira estaba más cerca de la muerte. Trago en seco y soltó un suspiro preparándose para hablar.

-Bebe de mi sangre- sentencio la ingeniero

-¡¿Que?!...¿Asami estás loca?- reprocho Kuvira confundida

-Puede que sí, pero es una posibilidad; tal vez la hemoglobina pueda reactivar tus células y así comience tu regeneración-

-No sé si sea lo correcto…-

-¡Demonios Kuvira hazlo!, no te dejare morir- La ingeniera segura de su misma se puso de pie, y se despojó de su playera arrojándola a un lado para después inclinarse hacia la militar con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.-Vamos hazlo antes de que me arrepienta- declaro Asami nerviosa

Kuvira por unos momentos titubeo, pero si quería seguir protegiendo a la heredera debía intentarlo. Pronto sus colmillos emergieron tomo a Asami por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y hundió sus incisivos en el blanquecino cuello.

Pronto una oleada de calor invadió a la heredera, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de manera involuntaria; el éxtasis rápido comenzó a nublar sus sentidos y a entorpecer su mente. Kuvira se aferró con más fuerza al delicado cuerpo contra ella. La lujuria se apodero de sus pensamientos y sus manos se aventuraron a viajar por la suave piel expuesta de Asami.

* * *

Tarlok regreso a las edificaciones que se habían convertido en un cuartel bajo las órdenes de Amón. Se dirigió a uno de los talleres donde encontró a su inventor

-¡Hiroshi!- Grito con furia

-Señor Tarlok-

-¡Maldito desgraciado, nos mentiste!

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Tu hija es un chiroptera no es así…uno de alto linaje-

-No señor eso…-

-¡Cállate!, debiste decirnos que era un alto linaje…!ahora esta con el loto blanco!-

-Yo no…-

-No tuviste suficiente con tu esposa ¿vedad?...bien tu hija también morirá por traicionar a los suyos, pero antes la usaremos para atraer al Avatar…-

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todos y perdonen por la tardanza, sufri un cuadro grave de pereza extrema XDD ademas que mi ardilla cerebral murio por ver "The 100" (por cierto amo a Lexa!) en fin, este capitulo es el mas laaargo hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado y no que les pareciera tan pesado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos. Hasta luego, saludos y besos ;D, nos leemos el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

BLOOD VI

Una de sus manos se afianzaba con fuerza a la cintura de la ingeniería mientras la otra se había perdido en esa obscura y sedosa melena. Aun con sus colmillos clavados en aquel delicado cuello, con sus labios se permitían disfrutar del sabor de la blanquecina piel, que combinado con el sabor de la sangre le parecía simplemente la cosa más exquisita que sus papilas hubieran degustado alguna vez. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar solo y en su mente solo pensaba en la idea de poseer ahí mismo a Asami; de sentir la fricción de su piel contra la suya, de palpar por completo su cuerpo con sus labios. No podía pensar en otra cosa; su juicio había sido totalmente cegado por la lujuria y la excitación.

Asami se aferró a la esculpida y amplia espalda de la militar, sintiendo que a cada segundo que pasaba la necesidad por calmar sus instintos sexuales crecían aún más. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ante las caricias que Kuvira empezaba a proporcionarle y sin poder evitarlo un suave gemido escapó de sus labios que solo logro provocar más a su acompañante causando que iniciará a succionar con más fuerza. Su piel ardía exigiendo por un contacto más íntimo y su sexo comenzaba a doler pidiendo ser atendido mientras la humedad se hacía presente en ese punto sensible. Asami abrió sus ojos por unos segundos y en ellos aquel hermoso jade se había extinguido; ahora eran de ese rojo brillante que se encontraban totalmente nublados por el deseo.

Esto no estaba para nada bien debían parar ahora; si continuaban sería casi imposible detenerse y esto solo acabaría hasta que ambas aplacaran esa lujuriosa necesidad. Asami como pudo trato de traer de vuelta su juicio y usando su poder apartó a Kuvira empujándola con fuerza ocasionando en sí misma un leve quejido de dolor por la manera tan brusca en que aquellos incisivos habían abandonado su cuello.

La respiración de ambas se encontraba agitada, el rojo en sus mejillas era notable y el sudor lograba hacer que su piel brillará. Kuvira desvió su mirada sumamente avergonzada mientras la ingeniera trataba de controlar su respiración.

-Lo... Lo siento Asami yo... –se trataba de excusar la militar pero ante lo que había ocurrido no sabía ni que decir.

-No... No es tu culpa, si a algo hay que culpar es a la biología- quiso explicar la heredera rebuscando en su mente algún texto que llego a leer alguna vez sobre la reproducción en los chiroptera,

-¿Biología? - cuestionó entre suspiros la militar confundida.

-Nuestros cuerpos; los de los chiroptera, reaccionan de esa manera para preparar al cuerpo para la cópula; para conservar la especie. En nuestro caso la excitación que experimentan nuestros cuerpo es mayor a la de los humanos, al tal grado que nubla por completo la razón y tal necesidad es tanta que es casi imposible de parar...- se quedó unos segundo en silencio, miro a Kuvira confundida su cuerpo aun temblaba y su pulso todavía continuaba acelerado. Respiro hondo varias veces tratando de calmarse _-¡¿que...Que diablos ha pasado?!-_ pensó para sí sin dar crédito aun a lo que había ocurrido.

-Mi pierna…se ha restaurado por completo, tenías razón…ese extraño rayo de alguna forma neutralizo la regeneración...- soltó de repente Kuvira tratando de aliviar la tensión y en efecto su extremidad estaba completamente recuperada - Gracias y de nuevo perdón por lo que acaba de pasar... No volveré a tocarte, lo prometo-Dijo segura de sí misma mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una reverencia a la ingeniería.

-Será mejor regresar con Suyin e informarle sobre Tarrlok, la tormenta se ha calmado un poco y podremos partir ya... Hay que aprovechar antes que salgan de nuevo a buscarnos.-Sentencio la heredera tratando de dejar a un lado el tema.

Kuvira asintió para después devolverle la chaqueta a la ingeniera que había usado de almohada y término en el suelo cuando "aquello" pasó. La heredera la tomo si atreverse a mirar directamente a la militar. Volvió a ponérsela junto su playera tratando de arreglar su atuendo. Acomodaron lo que les quedaba de equipo y salieron de la cueva rumbo al campamento.

El trayecto fue totalmente en silencio; y uno muy incómodo ninguna de las dos se atrevía siquiera a mirarse directamente y solo se limitaron a seguir su camino.

-¿Pero qué diablos paso?, ¿están bien?...nos preocupamos cuando dejamos de recibir señal de ustedes- Suyin se acerca a ellas corriendo con una cara de horror cuando vio sus ropas totalmente manchadas de sangre.

-Estamos bien- respondió rápido la heredera

-Hay una base que no estaba marcada en las coordenadas del mapa... - informo Kuvira

-¿Que dices? Pero si inspeccionamos varias veces la zona mediante aviones-

-Pues no lo hicieron bien…- soltó en un bufido la ingeniería cruzándose de brazos.-Fuimos atacadas por una horda de chiroptera en modo berserk además de que Tarrlok estaba ahí-

-¿Qué?, Se supone que estaba muerto, el Avatar Aang lo mato- dijo Suyin incrédula

-Estoy segura que el…- repito la militar apretando uno de sus puños con ira- Los chiroptera portaban armas especialmente diseñadas para neutralizarnos…-

-Al parecer tenían información de Kuvira y por lo visto tu padre está trabajando con ellos-

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? – pregunto ansiosa la heredera quería encontrar a su padre, quería afrontarlo y saber por qué sus actos.

-Regresarán a Ciudad República y… - Empezó a decir la general con tono autoritario mirándolas fijamente

-¿Regresar y dejar a Tarrlok como si nada? – Exclamo Kuvira molesta, habían hecho un gran descubrimiento ¿Cómo era posible dejarlo así?

-¡Es una orden!... Ya cumplieron con la misión…- Volvió a reiterar Su

-Pero… -

-Kuvira regresen a Ciudad República- Fue último que pronuncio Suyin para después regresar a la tienda.

Recogieron el campamento provisional y se marcharon de regreso a la base. En cuanto llegaron Asami se dirigió a las duchas a cambiarse y limpiar los rastros de sangre de chiroptera que habían quedado en su piel. El agua de la regadera resbalando por su cuerpo la relajaba. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación tratando de despejar su mente de lo sucedido. Sus sentidos aún se encontraban inquietos, respiro hondo y a ella llego el recuerdo de cierta hermosa chica de piel morena, sonriéndole de esa forma que le fascinaba. Se tocó los labios con las llamas de sus dedos… _"Tengo algo importante que preguntarte"_. Recordó lo que le había dicho Korra antes de partir. Sonrió pero pronto ese gesto fue borrado de su rostro y aquel semblante fue sustituido por uno de tristeza. De nuevo aquellos pensamientos de temor invadieron su mente, aquel sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de su ser. El recuerdo de la muerte de Kathleen oprimió su corazón, no estaba dispuesta a pasar de nuevo por ese dolor. Cuando Korra muriera... Se quedaría completamente sola otra vez .Un chiroptera no debería enamorarse de un humano y menos del Avatar. Estaba confundida tenía que saber qué es lo que realmente su corazón sentía...

Esa noche se quedaron en las instalaciones del loto blanco a descansar y por la tormenta que aún continuaba el despegue les sería imposible. Se encontraba compartiendo habitación con Kuvira quien leía un libro entretenida. Asami se había quedado dormida posteriormente del ajetreado día, estaba exhausta después de haber usado tanto su poder y sobre todo por la sangre que le dio a la militar; por lo que apenas toco el colchón cuando ya sus ojos se habían cerrado.

Kuvira dejo el libro que sostenían a un lado, dirigió su vista a su compañera perdiéndose en su belleza. Sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta ella. Se sentó a un lado y comenzó a contemplarla; las sensaciones que le hizo sentir ese extraño encuentro aun quemaban su piel. El solo recordar el exquisito sabor de su sangre y el dulce sabor de su tersa piel comenzaba a atormentarla. Se acercó más a ella, fijo su orbes verdes en sus labios escarlatas; tan seductores y atrayentes. No pudo resistirse más, sus voces internas la invitaban a que lo hiciera… _"Prometo que no volveré a tocarte"_ Recordó aquellas palabras que había dicho con tanta seriedad. Se rio de sí misma al ver que era tan débil estando con ella…

-Pase lo que pase, no me alejare de tu lado... - declaró en apenas audible susurro.

Finalmente la distancia entre ellas se cerró y los labios de la militar besaron aquellos suaves rojizos; Fue un rose inocente, pero cargado de sentimientos donde Kuvira trato de demostrarle a la ingeniería lo que sentía por ella. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como aquella caricia era correspondida, pero solo por unos breves segundos.

Se separó lentamente de ella, Asami estaba profundamente dormida al parecer simplemente estaba soñando. Sonrió y se permitió unos segundos para observar de nueva cuenta a aquella chica de piel nívea... era simplemente hermosa. La amo desde que la vio cuando subió a ese carruaje y la amaría hasta que su corazón dejará de latir. Kuvira sabía perfectamente que los sentimientos de la ingeniera pertenecían a alguien más pero no por eso dejaría de sentir todas emociones por Asami.

* * *

-¡Korra!, Mako me acaba de decir que el jet de Asami llegará mañana por la tarde- Llego Bolin corriendo al jardín donde la Avatar se encontraba meditando, o bien tratando de meditar y es que simplemente no podía parar de pensar en aquella hermosa chica de cabellera negra y brillantes jades.

-¿De verdad?.. ¿Sabes a qué hora?- pregunto ilusionada.

-No se la hora exacta, pero creo será mañana al atardecer-

-Bien, entonces es hora de preparar todo para su llegada... ¡Todo debe ser perfecto!- dijo realmente entusiasmada, sin duda mañana seria noche en que le pediría que fuera su novia

-Jajajaja, Me da gusto verte tan contenta. Dime en que puedo ayudarte-

-Ya lo sabrás ahora lo que necesito es pedirle un favor a Lin así que los más seguro es que a cambio de que ayude me pondrá a hacer tareas extra…-dijo con un dejo de fastidio en su voz

-Oh, espero que no te mande a lavar el baño de los cadetes, ese es el peor de todos-Bolin hiso una mueca de asco recordando la última vez en que los limpio, el simplemente recordar esa escena le revolvía el estómago.

-Eso no importa, si es por Asami haré lo que sea-

-Valla que en verdad la amas-

* * *

Apenas amanecía en Rusia cuando Asami y Kuvira ya se encontraban abordando el Jet de regreso a Ciudad República. La militar ya solo recibía las últimas instrucciones de Suyin.

-Ya le he enviado un informe detallado a Lin sin embargo aún deberán dar ustedes su declaraciones- informaba la general

-Lo comprendo-

-Kuvira... Otra cosa, por favor cuida de Asami- La voz de Su denotaba preocupación y ante tal petición la militar miro extrañada a su superior

-¿Que sucede? -

-Tarrlok ya sabe que es un alto linaje y estoy segura que no se detendrá ahí, además Lin me informo que al parecer sostiene algún tipo de relación sentimental con la Avatar... ¿Eso es cierto? -

-Si... – respondió con recelo.

Su suspiro como meditando en decir o no lo que estaba pasando; aunque aún no tenían la certeza total de su teoría, sentía que era algo que tenía saber Kuvira -Asami no es sólo un chiroptera de alto nivel... –hablo por fin con seriedad.

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono la militar sintiendo como un sentimiento de miedo crecía en su interior

-Solo... Protégela, ella, el Avatar y tu son la clave para poder afrontar lo que no espera...- Fue toda la información que se permitió Su decir, sabía que tal vez había hecho mal, pero quizás así Kuvira estaría más a la defensiva ante cualquier posible ataque. Se alejó rápidamente de la pista de aterrizaje sin mirar atrás.

-¡Suyin dime que sucede!...- exigió saber Kuvira pero solo se quedó parada observando a la general alejarse de la plataforma de despegue dejando a la militar totalmente confundida.

Kuvira abordo el Jet dirigiéndose a su asiento, su semblante era serio y preocupado. Observó a la ingeniería tratando de averiguar a lo que se refería Su.

-¿Kuv, estas bien? ¿Paso algo? - pregunto intrigada Asami al ver como la actitud de la militar cambio tan repentinamente.

-No, nada estoy bien... – respondió fríamente tratando de hacer que la ingeniera no quisiera indagar mas. Se quedaron uno momentos en silencio, Asami abría sus labios como intentando decir algo pero al último momento se arrepentía. En el rostro de la militar se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la muecas tan raras que la heredera hacía.

-Kuvira referente a lo que paso en la cueva... – Empezó a decir un hilo de inseguridad en su voz

La militar la observo expectante por algunos segundos. Soltó un suspiro; tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría decirle así que decidió hablar primero -Asami está bien, no tienes que decirme nada más. Entiendo muy bien donde estas tu corazón este momento... –

-Kuv...-

-Pero eso no cambiará lo que siento, ni tampoco me iré a ningún lado... Si pude esperar casi dos siglos para poder verte de nuevo, puedo esperar otro para lograr enamorarte... - declaró con convicción la militar mirando fijamente heredera

Asami la miro sorprendida ante tal declaración, una pequeña punzada sacudió su pecho. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla pensativa…no había duda que su mente y corazón era un torbellino de confusión.

Ambas chicas entraron a la instalación de la policía especial. Por donde pasaban logran escuchar los cuchicheos de los oficiales y cadetes. Al parecer los rumores de lo que había sucedido en la misión se habían esparcido. El inminente ataque de Amón estaba cerca y los rostros de los policías y agentes podían verse el miedo

-Asami, Kuvira bienvenidas- les recibió Lin cuando estuvieron cerca de su oficina

-Asamiiiii – El sonido de unos pasos acercándose hiso que volteara; la ingeniería pronto fue embestida y rodeada en unos fuertes brazos mientras la levantaba unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Bolin también me alegro de verte- dijo con esfuerzo sintiendo como su diafragma era estrujado

-¿Escuche lo que paso, estas bien?- pregunto preocupado bandola y deshaciendo su agarre

-Sí, si estoy bien... ¿Y Korra?- indago extraña al no verla ahí junto con Bolin

-Oh! ella esta limpiado los baños-

-¿Cómo, la castigaron? -

-No, no nada eso... Ella está pagándole a Lin unos favores…- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa que solo confundió mas a la heredera

-Lamento mucho arruinar su reencuentro pero eso tendrá que esperar para después…Asami, ¿podrías pasar a mi oficina? serás las primera en dar tu declaración- espeto Lin dirigiendo a su área de trabajo.

-Ya vuelvo…- le dijo a Kuvira, para después seguir a la jefa de policía.

Bolin y Kuvira quedaron solos, sintiéndose un ambiente algo incómodo entre los dos. El maestro tierra la miraba de reojo mientras comenzaba a balancease en la puntas de sus pies. Aquella mujer le parecía realmente misteriosa

-Así que... ¿Qué se siente ser un ser inmortal?- pregunto Bolin tratando de hacer conversación. Kuvira solo en arco una ceja mirando al joven con curiosidad. El maestro tierra se sintió cohibido y rápidamente se alejó corriendo de ahí gritando un lo siento a la militar.

Habían pasado ya veinte minutos y Asami aun salía. Kuvira se encontraba recargada en una pared cercana con los brazos cruzados cuando escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban a ella y dirigió su vista a la dueña de ese andar.

-Kuvira- dijo la morena en voz seca

-Avatar Korra- respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Escuche lo que paso en la misión….¿Asami está bien?- el tono de voz Korra cambio por uno más sereno

-Sí, ella está bien no tienes de que preocuparte.-

-¡Pero dijeron que una de ustedes resultó herida!-manifestó sin creer muy bien a las palabras de la militar

-En efecto…esa fui yo. Y de haber sido por Asami hubiera muerto- respondió con una mirada desafiante

-¡Se supone que tú debías protegerla no ella a ti!-

-Fue algo que estuvo fuera de mis manos... -

Asami abrió la puerta de la oficina y tan pronto la cruzó sus ojos se ha abrieron con sorpresa, su pulso se aceleró y una tremenda necesidad por la morena la asalto. La vio conversando con alguien, acercó un poco más y pudo ver a Kuvira ambas parecían serias. -¡Espíritus! Esto no está bien si Kuvira dice algo que no le parezca a Korra no habrá duda que comenzarán a pelear- se apresuró a llegar a ellas pero ambas parecían tan absortas en su burbuja de odio que ni si quiera la notaron; se aclaró la garganta logrando llamar su atención

-¡Asami! – Exclamo la morena cambiado rápidamente su semblante por uno lleno de alegría

-Kuvira, Lin está esperando en su oficina…-

La militar se dirigió donde Lin no sin antes recibir una sonrisa socarrona por parte de la Avatar

-Hey Korra... - la ingeniería se vio interrumpida cuando sintió como era jalada de su muñeca y llevada casi corriendo lejos de ahí. La Avatar tomo la mano de Asami y la arrastró con ella hasta donde parecían los dormitorios de los cadetes excepto que al que la llevo era totalmente diferente; estaba en un lugar más privado lo que intrigó a la heredera. Pararon en seco frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones y la morena se apresuró a abrirla dándole paso a la ingeniería. Asami al entrar vio la habitación totalmente adornada con velas, el cuarto poseía una pequeña terraza y afuera de esta una mesa servida.

-¿Korra que es todo esto?- pregunto a la ojiazul totalmente perpleja

-Es para ti. Fue algo difícil conseguir todo pero valió la pena.-la morena la guio a la mesa donde caballerosamente le aparato un poco la silla para que Asami se sentará.

-Sé que no comes mucha comida humana así que solo traje un pequeño postre...Espero que te guste yo misma lo prepare-

Asami estaba más que asombrada nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella. Tomo el cubierto que estaba a un lado del plato y comenzó a degustar de aquel pequeño pastelillos. Sus ojos jades miraron sorprendida a la Avatar en verdad estaba delicioso no creía que Korra poseyera tales habilidad culinarias.

-Qué bueno que te gusto...-La morena callo por unos instantes quedándose abstraída y de pronto el semblante alegre de Korra cambio a uno serio dejando desconcertada a Asami - Como te fue en la misión?- pregunto de repente cambiando totalmente de tema y en un tono que parecía molesto.

-Nos…Nos atacaron unos chiroptera en modo berserk y apareció un sujeto llamado Tarrlok, poseía una de las armas diseñadas por mi padre…-

-¿Y las atacó?... eso quiere decir que era verdad que tu padre sigue ayudando a Amón…-

-Sí, Kuvira recibió un impacto en su pierna pero nada grave…-

-Me alegra que no hayas salido lastimada…-

-Korra…hay algo que quiero decirte...- comenzó a hablar titubeante, de alguna manera sentía que había traicionado a Korra y tal vez contándoselo se sentiría liberada... ¿pero que había de la morena?, ¿cómo lo tomaría? Dentro ella aquel sentimiento de soledad la seguía agobiando, el terror y la agonía de perder a alguien… _"Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarla ir de esta manera, así no sería tan doloroso"_. Por su cabeza paso la loca idea de decirle una falacia…

-¿Paso algo?...-inquirió rápidamente Korra volviendo a adoptar su postura seria

-Yo... Yo…le di de beber de mi sangre Kuvira...-

El avatar apretó sus puños con fuerza y alejo su vista de la pelinegra. -¿Sentiste algo cuando te mordió?... ¿Paso…Paso algo más?- Se atrevió a preguntar aun temiendo por la respuesta.

-Korra...-La vampiresa se quedó en silencio unos segundos; pensó en mentirle, en decirle que lo había hecho con Kuvira, en romper su corazón y hacer que la odiara…que la olvidara. Pero no pudo, sus labios temblaban y no lograba articular palabra. Muy en el fondo de su corazón aun creía en aquel final feliz de los cuentos de hadas…

De repente la morena se puso de pie sin mirar a la ingeniera. Volvió a tomarla de la muñeca obligándola a ponerse de pie. Asami solo la siguió confundida pero quedo aún más sorprendida por lo que hizo el Avatar. Con fuerza Korra la empujó a la pared más cercana sujetándola por ambas muñecas y haciéndolas a los costados de su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera. Y entonces la beso, la beso con fuerza, con desespero con pasión y lujuria. Mordió el labio inferior de la ingeniería obligándola a darle acceso a su boca, el cual le fue concedido con premura. La lengua de la Avatar viajaba por completo en su boca tratando de tomar la superioridad. Después paso a su cuello donde dejo leves mordiscos por su camino causando que la ingeniería soltara un gemido. Korra desenganchó una de las manos de la hereda y la llevo hacia arriba de la cabeza de Asami juntándola con su otra mano donde volvió a aprisionar ambos brazos sujetándolos por la muñecas con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha comenzaba a explorar con maestría la tersa piel bajo su blusa.

-Ko... Korra trataba de articular torpemente, la excitación pronto comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y las caricias que la morena propinaba solo lograron hacer que dejará de pensar con claridad.

-Asami... susurro entre besos con una voz cargada de deseo, su mano viajo hasta toparse con los prefectos pechos de la ingeniería, que cubiertos aun por su sostén se deslizo bajo la prenda y tomó uno de ellos entre su mano donde aquel suave montículo se ajustaba a la perfección a su palma, lo apretó y comenzó a masajearlo mientras besaba sus rojos labios con pasión logrando arrancar un gemido ahogado por parte la heredera.

Cuando Korra supo que Kuvira había bebido sangre de Asami se sintió celosa, unos celos que jamás antes había sentido; tal vez por el hecho que había escuchado que el que un chiroptera bebiera sangre de otro era considerado como un acto realmente íntimo entre ellos... El solo pensar en la idea de que Asami se estremeciera en los brazos de la militar le enfurecía, el pensar en que pudo sentir algo le dolía. Sintió la necesidad de reclamarla como suya, de marcar por completo aquel blanquecino cuerpo, de hacerla gemir una y otra vez su nombre, de que olvidara por completo las sensaciones que le pudo hacer sentir Kuvira, de que en su cuerpo quedara grabado cada rose, que cada poro le implorara por sus caricias...

Sus labios abandonaron la boca de la pelinegra para dirigirse a su oído donde atrapó su lóbulo mordiéndolo levemente provocando un nuevo suspiro - sujétate de mí - le murmuró la morena con voz grave denotando el deseo.

Korra soltó el agarre que mantenía en sus muñecas y tomó a Asami de la cintura levantándola del suelo. La ojijade rodeo las caderas de la Avatar con sus piernas y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Korra la sostenía tomándola por los glúteos, aun atrapada entre ella y la pared. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso húmedo; donde sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio de sus bocas.

Emitían Suspiros ahogados entre besos. - muérdeme- ordenó con voz roca la Avatar. Asami la miro confundida – hazlo…bebe de mi sangre- volvió a decir en tono autoritario empujándola con fuerza hacia la pared. La ingeniería accedió y pronto sus colmillos emergieron. Beso con vehemencia la zona que profanaría provocando que Korra gimiera ante el suave roce de sus rojos labios. Finalmente clavo sus caninos en el cuello moreno donde empezó a succionar lentamente, la morena soltó un leve quejido de dolor que pronto se convirtió en uno de placer. El éxtasis empezaba a invadir sus cuerpos… Korra despegó a Asami de la pared y aun en la posición que se encontraban la llevo a la cama recostándose sobre ella para evitar que sus incisivos salieran del cuello. Apoyada en uno de sus codos deslizo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Asami donde comenzó a acariciarla levemente sobre la ropa provocando que la ingeniería se estremeciera ante el contacto. La Avatar estaba llevándola a un nuevo nivel se seducción, de lujuria y de pasión. Su blanquecina piel ardía pidiendo aún más contacto, sus sentidos estaban alterados, la esencia que Korra desprendía la volvía loca; siempre le había fascinado pero en esta ocasión había un elemento nuevo que elevo aún más el libido

La morena se zafo repentinamente de la mordida de la ingeniería provocando un leve desgarre en su piel y que gotas de sangre escurrieran por su cuello bajando hasta su clavícula. Los ojos Asami brillaron al ver como aquel líquido recorría la piel morena y se mordió el labio intentando suprimir el deseo de lanzarse a la Avatar cual animal en celo. La ojiazul se incorporó levantando con ella a la heredera y acomodándola en la posición del loto sobre si, perdiéndole tener contacto frente a frente, cara a cara. Korra embozo una sonrisa y le retiro la blusa comenzado a acariciar sus hombros con los labios, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su sostén del cual se deshizo como toda una experta. Se quedó unos momentos contemplando sus perfectos senos adornados con un hermoso botón rosa en ambos. Se relamió los labios y como si se tratase del fruto prohíbo saboreo uno de ellos atrapándolo en su boca, acariciando el pezón con su legua, trazando círculos que lograban sacar agudos géminos por parte de la ingeniera que aclamaban con ahínco el nombre de la Avatar.

Asami quería acariciar el atlético cuerpo de la morena, pero Korra no se lo permitía, cada vez que lo intentaba sus manos eran atrapadas y alejadas con fuerza; ese juego tortuoso que estaba llevando la ojiazul le estaba funcionando de maravilla. El avatar abandono sus pechos para volver a separarse de ella; la miro intensamente y aquel hermoso azul cielo de sus ojos estaba tan oscuro como el mismo mar profundo, totalmente nublados por el deseo y la lujuria. Asami trago en seco y pronto sintió como era empujada hacia el colchón de forma agresiva. Korra tomo el borde de sus ajustados pantalones y de un tirón los saco de sus piernas liberándolas y dejándolas expuestas. Las recorrió por completo con su lengua sintiendo como con su rose la piel de la heredera se erizaba. Se deshizo de las pantis de la pelinegra, deslizándolas quedamente con sus dientes y terminándolas de sacar con su mano. Ahora tenía a Asami totalmente desnuda, totalmente a su merced, la miro con lo lujuria…Ascendió lentamente entre besos hasta toparse nuevamente con el perfecto rostro del ingeniero

Asami bajó sus manos y trató de cubrir su intimidad ahora sensible. Ella miró a los profundos ojos expresivos, en busca del amor que ella sabía que se encontraría allí.

-Te ves hermosa ahora-, murmuró Korra.

-Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza y mantenlas allí- Su mirada era tierna, instando a Asami para hacer lo que ella dijo. La heredera levantó los brazos y agarró la cabecera con ambas manos. Ella pudo sentir todo su cuerpo temblando. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control - _y tan enamorada_ \- en su vida. Korra peinó con el dorso de sus dedos a través del pubis entre los muslos de Asami, y se deslizó hacia abajo para frotar su clítoris.

Asami se mordió el labio cuando Korra comenzó a jugar con su sexo. Le acarició de arriba abajo los labios, luego deslizó en el interior y trazó los bordes de los pliegues rosados hinchados. Las caderas Asami bombearon contra el toque intencional. Después de un momento, Korra se echó hacia atrás y le dio una palmadita suave entre las piernas.

Sus dedos se movían dando buen conocimiento mojadamente contra el clítoris de Asami, provocando lanzara un agudo grito de placer. Korra levantó la mano y cubrió la boca de la heredera con la palma de su mano.

-Cálmate un poco. ¿Quieres que los demás sepan lo que haces?- le susurró al oído. Asami gimió, cerrando los ojos en el placer. Ella no sabía cómo Korra había adivinado que ser obligada a callarse haría disfrutar, pero ella disfrutaba de cada segundo de este juego. Podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de Korra sobre su clítoris.

La morena tomó el sexo hinchado de Asami entre las puntas de los dedos. La ingeniera solo se retorcía a causa del tremendo placer empujando sus caderas. Apretó su pelvis contra la mano de su amante, lamentándose en la desesperación; se sentía a explotar, estaba demasiada excitada, su sexo pedía a gritos ser saciado y la humedad era cada vez más creciente. De repente, Korra se retiró. Ella le tomó las manos por encima del cuerpo de Asami y se sentó.

-Quiero que me enseñes lo mojada que estas.- Ordeno la morena con voz ronca, Asami se mordió el labio y deslizó sus manos sobre su vientre, entre sus piernas. Ella vaciló, las yemas de los dedos apoyadas en los muslos interiores resbaladizos.

-Es mío. Muéstramelo.- Volvió a decir en tono autoritario, Asami se propagó a sí misma con los dedos, sintiendo un aumento del color en la cara y el pecho. Vio a Korra valorar con sus ojos las partes interesadas. Ella sabía que estaba tan mojada como la morena no la había visto jamás.

-Eres perfecta…- murmuro y sin previo aviso o preámbulo, Korra entró en ella con un solo dedo, en un empuje suave. Asami gimió y arqueó la espalda a causa del tremendo placer. La morena besos sus senos para después ir descendiendo rosando con sus labios la nívea piel aun moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de la heredera. Llego a su vientre donde dibujo círculos con su legua bajando peligrosamente hasta su sexo donde comenzó a saborear y degustar el néctar que emanaba en la zona. Su cuerpo denudo estaba empapado de sudor, sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas y los suspiros de la heredera eran cada vez más sonoros, el éxtasis la había arrebato por completo la razón. Las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y rápidas, podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y sus muslos a contraerse.

-Pídemelo, Asami…- Decía la morena con la voz cargada de deseo mientras volvía a subir a encarar a la pelinegra. Asami sintió que el orgasmo zumbaba en sus dedos del pie.

-Por favor- rogó, -no te detengas- La ojijade se retorció debajo de Korra tratando de llevar sus caderas para cumplir con los trazos vigorosos. Korra sonrió mientras comenzaba a usar más poderío en su vaivén haciendo aumentar la fuerza de su palpitación.

-Córrete para mí- ordenó Korra. Apretó la cara contra el cuello de Asami, mordiendo la piel sensible allí. Fue más que suficiente para enviar a la heredera al borde del éxtasis. Abrió la boca y gritó cuando su sexo se contrajo en el placer.

-Ah!...Korra!-El orgasmo la golpeó duro, haciendo que su voz se quebrara y cada fibra de su piel temblara, dejándola abrumada e incapaz de hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto la morena dejándose caer sobre la heredera. Asami soltó un sollozo indefenso del éxtasis y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Korra, atrayéndola en un abrazo fuerte.

-Por Raava…- jadeó la ojijade. Las réplicas aun retumbaban por su cuerpo.

-Korra, fue increíble. Eso fue...woow-La Avatar sintió su cuerpo vibrar de alegría tranquila. Eso tenía perfectamente satisfecho sus fantasías de dominación propias.

-¿Por qué?…que fue…-

-Quería borrar todo rastro de Kuvira…yo…-

-Korra, no pasó nada, me separe antes de que algo más sucediera. Perdón es algo que no pude controlar…-

-¿De verdad no pasó nada?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y aquellos hermosos zafiros volvieron a brillar.

-¿Tu cuello…como esta?-pregunto recordando cómo se había apartado anteriormente la morena

-Oh, estoy bien, ya no lo recordaba- respondió con una sonrisa. Asami se giró para quedar sobre ella y beso de cuello con ternura.

-Asami…-La cito Korra suavemente llamado la atención de la pelinegra quien paro sus roces en la piel lastimada del avatar para mirarla.

-Quiero estar contigo…quiero que seas mi novia…-Dijo decidida la Avatar mirando fijamente a esos jades.

-Korra…-Empezó a decir titubeante, su voz parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría…La morena la rodeo fuertemente en sus brazos mientras escuchaba pequeños sollozos

-Se, que tal vez a ti te quede una eternidad por delante y también sé que mi vida es efímera y más aun siendo el Avatar, pero aun así quiero estar contigo…por favor déjame ser un pasaje en tu vida…yo en verdad te amo-

Asami no pudo contener el llanto sus lágrimas resbalan por su rostro y se perdían en las blancas sabanas. El simple hecho de pensar en seguir sin Korra hacia que su corazón doliera hasta lo más profundo de su alma…

-Serás el más bello pasaje, serás más que un simple recuerdo…Si Korra quiero ser tu novia- respondió entre lágrimas, sintiendo como la morena se aferra más a su cuerpo.

-Gracias…-Susurro Korra en su oído

* * *

Eran las 8:45 am…Los cadetes y los oficiales ya se encontraban entrenando, y en una de las habitaciones una joven pareja salía tratando de escabullirse de los guardias y aun peor de Lin.

-Demonios nos quedamos dormidas…-

-Es su culpa señorita Avatar dominatrix, al parecer te encanto mucho ese rol…quien diría que el Avatar poseía esas habilidades tan peculiares-

-Hey!, yo no te oí quejarte, más bien diría que lo disfrutaste- decía con una sonrisa socarrona

-Todo los que TU me hagas me fascina- le susurro en el oído en un tono juguetón, logrando encender de rojo sus mejillas morenas.

-¡Ustedes dos!- un grito de enfado resonó en los pasillos haciéndolas pegar un salto

-Maldición Korra, te dije que solo les permitiría una cena…escuchaste CENA!- Grito Lin acercándose a las chicas realmente furiosa.

-Lo…lo siento, apenas cenamos y nos quedamos dormidas…-

-Si claro…como si pudiera creerles…-La oficial miro a la morena pudiendo observar las marcas de colmillos que habían quedado en su cuello. Suspiro tratando de contener el enojo- Korra…por favor tapate esa herida…- La morena rápidamente se llevó su mano a la zona de su cuello mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Señorita Asami la están esperando en industrias Futuro, algo relacionado con la firma de nuevos contratos.-

-Entiendo, enseguida iré hacia allá-

-No iras sola, estarás escoltada por cinco agentes del Loto Blanco-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero por qué?-cuestiono exaltada, ¿cómo es que ahora necesita cuatro guardias más?

-Ya está dada la orden- Respondido Lin si la intensión de dar más detalles y mirando con severidad a la ingeniera

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Asami bajando los hombros, no quería tener más problemas con el loto blanco o la policía especial

-Y Korra, Kuvira está esperándote en la sala de entrenamiento-

-S…si, ya voy…- Exclamo la ojiazul ensimismada al no comprender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo

La heredera se despidió de Korra solo con un pequeño ademan, los agentes del loto blanco rápidamente llegaron para acompañarla, la morena solo se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba encontrándose realmente confundida…

-Lin ¿qué está pasando?... ¿Asami está en peligro?...¿por qué tantos guardias?- empezó a bombardear a la jefa de policía con preguntas.

-Eso lo sabrás pronto, ahora ve a tu entrenamiento…ya falta poco para el ataque...-respondió diciendo lo último casi en un murmuro para ella misma

-¡¿Ataque?!...Lin ¿que diablos está pasando?- exigió saber la morena, sin embargo Lin la ignoro y solo se limitó a alejarse hacia su oficina

Korra giro sobre sus talones intrigada y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Le pareció realmente extraño como a todos los oficiales y cadetes los tenían entrando arduamente y al parecer sin descanso. Llego al fin al gimnasio donde encontró a Kuvira golpeando con furia un saco especial para ella relleno de plomo. Parecía pensativa y su semblante era más serio de lo habitual

-Perdón por llegar tarde, ya estoy aquí-

-Ya me acostumbre a tus retrasos Avatar Korra-

Korra fue a los vestuarios a cambiar su atuendo por el de combate, regreso con Kuvira y apenas la tuvo enfrente adopto su pose de combate. La primera en atacar fue la militar, acercándose a la morena en un rápido movimiento para después empezar a soltar puñetazos a gran velocidad. Korra los esquivaba ahora con mayor facilidad en comparación a la primera vez que se enfrentó en ella, sin embargo algo no estaba bien; Kuvira parecía distraída, enojada…Con una simple patada giratoria que le propino Korra en el antebrazo con él que se cubría logro hacerla salir de balance…

-Muy bien ahora ¿qué diablos te pasa a ti?- reclamo enfadada la morena mirando directamente a Kuvira

-No sé de qué hablas…-

-¡Todos están actuando muy extraño, inclusive tú!...no estas peleando como sueles hacerlo-Exclamo exaltada -Lin menciono algo sobre un supuesto ataque ¿qué sabes de eso?...-

-Nada…-

-¡Espíritus, claro que sabes!... ¿Por qué Asami fue a industrias futuro con tanta seguridad, acaso ella está en peligro?- Kuvira simplemente callo y desvió su mirada. Acto que provoco más a la morena. Korra se acercó a ella y tomándola por la playera la empujo a la pared entrando por unos momentos en estado Avatar.

-¡Por favor dime algo!...-imploro con desespero.

-Asami…al parecer ella no solo es un chiroptera de alto linaje- Accedió al fin Kuvira a contarle lo poco que sabía

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, la general Suyin fue muy vaga en sus palabras, pero al parecer Amón no tardara en atacar…-

-¿Asami está en peligro por mi culpa no es así?- pregunto quedamente sintiendo como a cada palabra que pronunciaba su voz se quebraba

-Puede ser…-contesto Kuvira bajando la mirada

* * *

Asami se encontraba en su oficina moviendo continuamente su pluma y dirigiendo su vista a todos lados, se sentía abrumada. Había demasiada seguridad para su gusto; es verdad que cuando regreso después de haber sido detenía tenia guardias u policías que la vigilaban todo el tiempo pero ahora la cantidad de agentes era exagerada, simplemente adentro con ella había tres agentes acompañándola, y ni que decir cuando llego a su edificio, el inmueble entero estaba plagado de ellos. Suspiro con pesadez y soltó un pequeño bufido mientras se reclinaba en su asiento. Cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de que la Avatar le profeso la noche anterior. Ahora eran una pareja, una pareja oficial; al pensar en eso noto como un calor agradable inundaba su pecho. Se sentía feliz, la morena con solo usar el poder de sus palabras logro despejar toda esa nube de miedos e inseguridades, el temor de volver a amar con intensidad. Ahora estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse y dejar que sus sentimientos hablaran por ella.

Entre montañas de proyectos que tenía que entender al fin había terminado con el trabajo de ese día. Preparaba sus cosas para salir cuando escucho un toquido en la puerta. Rápidamente los agentes se pusieron en guardia y uno de ellos abrió la puerta con cautela. Asami solo rodo los ojos y asintió señalándoles que dejaran pasar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí…

-¡Kuv!, hola…acabo de terminar con el trabajo- decía aliviada de acabar por fin con el trabajo de ese día

-Hola, veo que está muy bien custodiada…-señalo con la mirada a los guardias que aún se mantenían a la defensiva

-Sí, ¿no es extraño…¿sabes que está pasando?- cuestiono llevándose una mano al mentón pensando en lo raro que había estado ese día, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento

-Al parecer Amón se está preparando para atacar…-

-¿Cómo es que están seguros?-

-Ayer que estuve rindiendo mi declaración ante Lin, Suyin se comunicó con ella en una conferencia... ¿Recuerdas las instalaciones que encontramos en la misión?

-Si…-

-El loto blanco preparo un ataque aéreo, lograron localizarlos gracias a las nuevas coordenadas que les proporcione y destruyeron el complejo entero con misiles dirigidos…-

-Entonces mi padre…-

-Cuando revisaron la zona, no había rastro de nada…escaparon apenas dejaron de atacarnos.-

-Entonces es posible que estén aquí en Ciudad República-

-Así parece…-

-Aun así es demasiada seguridad para mí…-resoplo cruzando los brazos. Por Raava ella era un chiroptera de alto linaje podía pelear perfectamente sola, al menos claro que llevaron consigo esas desgraciadas armas que tantos problemas le habían traído

-Al tener relación cercana con el avatar, estas expuesta. La familia de Tenzin también está siendo resguarda.-

-Entiendo, bien entonces vayámonos ya, estoy cansada y con tanta vigilancia me siento atrapada.-

Salieron de Industrias Futuro y abordaron el coche de Asami, no sin antes ser escoltados por otros cuatro automóviles de seguridad pertenecientes al loto blanco hasta llegar al departamento de Kuvira, donde se estacionaron con la intensión de quedarse.

* * *

En un complejo cerca de los límites de la ciudad se lograban escuchar los gritos desesperados de hombres y mujeres pidiendo incesantemente a su líder salir, querían escucharlo, querían oír sus palabras antes de salir a la urbe y comenzar con los disturbios a gran escala.

-¡Silencio!- grito Tarrlok haciendo callar a la multitud, de tras de el un hombre con mascara aprecia caminando lentamente hasta posarse enfrente de aquella muchedumbre.

-Esta noche, los humanos sabrán quien es la raza superior. Esta noche al fin tomaremos lo que nos pertenece; esta tierra es nuestra!. No podemos seguir siendo sublevados por simples humanos, siendo controlados por simples seres mortales…El ciclo del avatar termina esta noche!, Vatuu reclamara lo que es suyo!- El grito de guerra se dejó escuchar por parte de los presentes. Las puertas del lugar fueron abiertas y todos aquellos chiroptera con sed de sangre salieron listo para tomar y destruir todo aquello que se les opusiera.

-¡Liberen los berserk!- Ordeno Amón y enseguida las enormes puertas de una bodega fueron abiertas liberando al menos dos centenares de chiroptera en estado berserk; incontrolables y hambrientos comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad hacia Ciudad Republica.

-Tarrlok, tráeme a la hija de Hiroshi…el Avatar vendrá hasta nosotros por si misma…-

-¡Jefa Beifong!-Uno de los oficiales llego corriendo a su oficina abriendo la puerta violentamente.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto con preocupación al ver el semblante de horror que el hombre portaba

-¡Los chiroptera, están atacando la ciudad, y son demasiados!-

-¡Alerten a todas las unidades, que el loto blanco mande a sus tropas!- ordeno mientras se ponía de pie y haciendo uso de su metal control se ponía su característica armadura.

La alarma comenzó a sonar en las instalaciones de la policía especial. Los cadetes así como los oficiales comenzaban a correr por todos lados buscando su equipo y reuniéndose con sus unidades de combate.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto la morena mirando desconcertada a su amigo Bolin mientras trataba de tragarse el alimento que tenía en su boca. Ambos chicos se encontraban en la cafetería cenando cuando todo el ajetreo empezó.

-No lo sé, pero parece algo grave- Bolin se puso de pie mientras le daba la última mordida a su emparedado.

-¡Korra, Bolin!- Les llamo Lin entrando rápidamente al comedor– ¡Reúnanse con el equipo de Mako saldrán enseguida!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto la morena alterada

-Chiroptera y demasiados…- respondió con voz seria

-¡Oficial, localice a Asami y a Kuvira, que se presenten cuanto antes en las instalaciones!- ordeno a su subordinado que lo acompañaba

-Entendido señora-

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, gente inocente está siendo masacrada- exclamo con ira la jefa de policía mientras apretaba uno de sus puños

Centenares de agentes del loto blando y la policía especial se dirigían a la zona de conflicto. El avatar se encontraba en el mismo escuadrón que Mako a bordo de un "Oshkosh Sand Cat" formando parte del convoy principal. Cuando el sonido de explosiones les indico que estaban cerca. Una detonación muy cerca de las llantas del vehículo hiso que el conductor perdiera el control provocando que el automóvil fuera a dar contra un establecimiento.

-Ouch! Eso dolió- se quejó Bolin sobándose la cabeza mientras salía del vehículo.

-¡Dense prisa!- decía Mako tratando de cubrirlos con su fuego control repeliendo a los chiroptera que comenzaba a rodearlos. La morena salió disparada usando aire control y con intensas llamadas comenzó a atacar a sus oponentes. En cuanto Bolin piso el pavimento creo un rio de lava a su alrededor intentando darles mayor protección.

-¡Demonios ¿qué está pasando?- decía Bolin lanzado bolas de lava.

-Son demasiados y algunos están en modo berserk- respondió Mako sin dejar de atacar con su fuego control

-Genial para ser mi primer día en el campo de batalla- soltó Bolin en un bufido

-¡Mako cuidado!- La avatar se lanzó al maestro fuego empujándolo justo a tiempo antes de que un rayo azulino le impactara…

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto levantado la cabeza y mirando impactado como había quedado el edificio donde choco aquel rayo

-Esas armas tengas cuidado con ellas, si logran darles están muertos- sentencio la morena volviendo al ataque.

Kuvira se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo sangre en una fina copa de cristal. Busco en sus bolsillos la cajetilla de cigarros y saco uno llevándolo a sus labios, estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando un olor a muerte y sangre inundo sus sentidos.

-¡Asami!- grito saliendo en busca de la heredera que al igual que ella ya se había percatado que algo ocurría.

De pronto el gran ventanal de la sala se rompió haciendo volar los vidrios directamente a ellas que gracias a su velocidad y que usaron sus antebrazos como escudos lograron esquivarlos sin problemas…

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí, pero si el la señorita Kuvira y Sato. Veo que son más unidas de lo que pensé…-

-¡Tarrlok!- mustio Kuvira con rabia, que sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el dispuesta a matarlo. Sus ojos cambiaron a ese dorado tan extraño y sus colmillos emergieron a causa del cólera. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros su cuerpo se detuvo, no respondía, no podía mover ningún musculo y un dolor agudo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo…

-Que… ¿qué diablos?- trato de articular la militar

-Sangre control…- dijo la heredera horrorizada

-Así es, una técnica que solo un alto linaje puede controlar, pero al parecer ustedes no tenía idea de eso por lo que veo-

-¡Asami….vete!- logro articular Kuvira apenas en un grito ahogado

-Oh no, si es por ella por lo que venido hasta acá- dijo Tarrlok embozando una sonrisa burlona

-¡No!...-El cuerpo de Kuvira empezaba a retorcerse de una manera terrible, como si se tratara de una simple marioneta de trapo mientras agudos gritos de dolor escapaban de su boca. La ingeniera apretó sus puños con ira y sus ojos entonaron ese hermoso carmesí brillante, se lanzó directo a Tarlok pero cuando estaba justo a centímetros de él, el hombre con su mano libre volvió a usar sangre control sobre Asami.

-¡Suelta…la….!Asami!- grito Kuvira en un sofocado quejido para después perder el conocimiento.

-Kuvira…-Susurro la heredera al ver como el cuerpo de su guardiana caía al suelo en un golpe seco. Tarlok tomo a Asami por el cuello y desde lo alto del edificio se dejó caer de manera brusca provocando que el pavimente bajos sus pies se destrozara. Una camioneta blindada enseguida apareció en el lugar de aterrizaje la cual abordo Tarlok arrojando a la heredera en la parte trasera aun manteniendo la sangre control en ella.

-Maldición ¿Por qué no han llegado Kuvira y Asami!?- decía Lin entre jadeos; se encontraba agotada, eran demasiados chiroptera y habían perdido ya al menos a cincuenta elementos en la batalla. Korra peleaba de una manera extraordinaria el avance en esas semanas se hacía notar, su fuego control ahora era más poderoso, sus llamas eran azules y lograba calcinar por completo a los berserk, pero aun así no era suficiente, además de atacar también tenía que defender a tantos como pudiera.

-Señora…no hemos podido comunicarnos con ella…- dijo uno de los agentes acercándose lo más posible a la jefa de policía

-¡¿Que?!-Exclamo Lin con preocupación. Korra escucho lo que el oficial había dicho y corrió hasta el…

-¿Cómo que no se pueden comunicar? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Korra tomando al hombre por el chaleco de su uniforme

-La señal de radio y teléfono parecen bloqueadas, no pudimos comunicarnos de ninguna manera, los agentes que las escoltaban tampoco responden…-

La morena sintió una punzada en el pecho, un dolor que jama había experimentado y sin si quiera pensarlo dejo todo y salió corriendo rumbo al apartamento de Kuvira, acabando con todo chiroptera que se pusiera en su camino.

" _Asami, Asami…es mi culpa"_ Pensaba Korra mientras corría sintiendo una opresión en su corazón y un par de lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rosto.

-¡Korra!...!Demonios!... !Mako, Bolin vallan tras ella, yo me encargo de esto!- ordeno Lin

-Pero Jefa aún quedan demasiados no podemos dejarla así…-dijo Mako tratando de pensar que hacer, tampoco podían ir a Korra irse así

-Vallan por la Avatar…- se escuchó una voz conocida para la jefa policial, Lin dio un respingo y busco rápidamente el origen de la frecuencia.

-Suyin…- murmuro mirando a su hermana sorprendida. La división especial del loto blanco había llegado y con premura comenzaron a repeler los ataques de los chiroptera.

-Vallan ahora, un grupo de soldados irán con ustedes…-Los hermanos asintieron y comenzaron su carrera para poder alcanzar a la Avatar.

Korra corría por las calles mirando con horror lo que había en ellas; el suelo manchado de sangre, cuerpos de personas inocentes que yacían en el suelo inertes, vestigios de chiroptera calcinados y otros más con el pecho totalmente destrozado; todo eso era una locura, todo está fuera de control…

-¡Korra!- escucho la voz jadeante de Bolin acercándose, viro hacia atrás observando a Mako que lo venía acompañando.

-No regresaré allá…no hasta que me cerciore que Asami está bien-expreso rápidamente la avatar mirándolos desafiante.

-No hemos venido a llevarte de vuelta…-declaro Mako

-No, Asami también nos preocupa, así que iremos contigo- dijo Bolin con voz sincera. La Avatar sonrió y se sintió feliz de contar con ellos.

-En ese caso, será mejor que nos demos prisa!- expuso Korra entusiasmada. Los chicos asintieron comenzando a seguir a la morena.

-¿Iremos también con los soldados?- le murmuro Bolin a su hermano.

-Tranquilo solo son cuatro, además nos serán de ayuda si algo sucede-contesto la morena mientras seguía corriendo

-¡Por esta calle llegaremos más rápido!- Sugirió Mako dando vuelta en una esquina. A medida que avanzaban podían ver el daño que Amón había ocasionado, en un par de ocasiones se encontraron con chiroptera que se alimentaban descaradamente de las personas ya fallecidas. Acto que les hacía explotar a los jóvenes en ira y arremetían contra aquellos seres sin una pisca de piedad.

Llegaron al fin al edificio del apartamento de Kuvira, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver la escena ahí planteada. Los cuerpos de los agentes del loto blanco estaban totalmente desmembrados de la manera más cruel posible.

-Es horrible…- dijo Bolin a punto de llorar.

-Esto no fue hecho por simples chiroptera…-declaro Mako mirando de cerca los cuerpos.

-Asami…- murmuro la morena con temor, -¡ _Ella tiene que estar bien, ella es muy fuerte!…-_ se decía en su mente tratando de darse ánimos.

Sacando a los hermanos de su asombro Korra de pronto uso tierra control con el que se impulsó lo más que pudo hacia arriba tomando una altura considerable para después utilizar la corrientes de viento a su favor para llegar hasta el piso de la militar. La ventana por donde había escapado aquella mañana del cuarto de la heredera estaba abierta; colándose por esta entro al apartamento…Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Camino con cautela hasta la sala donde vio el gran ventanal totalmente destrozado. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y sus ojos celestes empezaron a nublarse, cuando escucho un quejido que la sobresalto.

-¿Asami?...- pregunto quedamente esperando por una respuesta

Al no escuchar nada más, levanto sus puños en modo de defensa y creo dos dagas de fuego azul. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta asomarse del otro lado del sofá donde pudo notar que alguien yacía en el suelo.

-¡¿Kuvira?!- dijo distinguiendo la figura de la militar. Bajo su defensa y rápidamente se acercó a ella para auxiliarla.

-¿¡Asami, estas bien!?- decía Bolin azotando de una patada la puerta

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Mako observando el estado del apartamento para después dirigir su vista a Korra que trataba de ayudar a Kuvira a levantarse.

-Tarrlok…el…se llevó a Asami…-dijo con dificultad apretando la mandíbula mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus verdes ojos, en su voz se podía percibir impotencia y dolor.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?!, ¡Tú eres su guardiana maldita sea!- grito la morena con rabia mientras tomaba a la militar por el cuello de la camisa

-Korra cálmate…así no conseguirás nada…-trato de tranquilizarla Mako, parecía que el cualquier momento la morena mataría a Kuvira.

-Lo siento, tienen razón…-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- cuestiono el maestro fuego con voz calmada

-Sangre control, Tarrlok puede usar esa técnica…con ella me dejo así, solo con mover una mano…- trato de explicar Kuvira sintiendo como a cada palabra que daba un nudo se formaba en la garganta… No fue capaz de proteger a quien más amaba.

-¿Y Asami?, ¿Qué paso con ella, dónde está?- pregunto la morena con angustia

-No lo sé, Tarrlok hiso que perdiera en conocimiento…pero dijo que venía por ella…-

-El ataque en la ciudad solo fue una distracción-indago Mako frunciendo el ceño. No había duda que Amón era un demente

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- inquirió el menor de los hermanos preocupado

-Buscaremos a Asami-Declaro Korra

-No Korra, eso es lo que quiere Amón…- contradijo Mako mirándola con seriedad

-¡¿Y entonteces qué? Me quedo aquí esperado mientras ella es torturada o peor aún?!- soltó Korra frustrada

-Regresemos a las instalaciones de la policía especial, busquemos los lugares donde puedan estar ocultos Amón y Tarrlok e idearemos un plan…-

-¡No podemos dejar a Asami sola!...hay que…- grito la morena perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

-Avatar él tiene razón, el sangre control de Tarrlok es muy poderoso, tenemos que encontrar una forma de neutralizarlo, sino no, no solo Asami correrá peligro…-

-Está bien…-cedió por fin bajando los hombro, es cierto no podía exponerlos de esa manera, se supone que ella era el Avatar y deber era tratar de protegerlos a todos

Con ayuda de Bolin, Korra ayudo a Kuvira a ponerse de pie para después comenzar a salir del edifico. Al frente de ellos iba Mako preparado para cualquier posible ataque. A medida que bajan Kuvira no podía sentir más ira y dolor, todos los trabajadores del edificio estaban muertos, aquellos con los que había establecido un vínculo en lo que llamo su hogar y le regalaban una amable sonrisa cada mañana que salía del apartamento ahora simplemente quedaban sus cuerpos sin rastros de vida. Sintió aún más odio, ahora más que nunca quería terminar con Tarrlok, si sangre control era a lo que se enfrentaba, sangre control seria con lo que lo detendría.

* * *

-Aquí está la joven Sato como ordenaste…- Tarrlok arrojo el cuerpo inconsciente de la hereda a los pies de las escalinatas donde Amón se encontraba sentado.

-Bien hecho, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el Avatar venga a nosotros-

-Esa chica…es un alto linaje-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Amón se puso de pie mirando detenidamente a Asami –Si ese es el caso, entonces hemos conseguido un premio gordo. Una hembra de alto linaje…eso es portentoso, ¡traeremos de vuelta a la más grande y poderosa casta de chiroptera!…Encadénala aquí, quiero verla cuando despierte…-

-Eso no tardara mucho- sonrió Tarrlok mientras se acercaba a tomar el cuerpo de la pelinegra que poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos, el chiroptera la tomo por ambas muñecas encadenándolas juntas y asegurándolas en el muro sobre su cabeza. Finalmente puso dos grilletes en sus tobillos también anclados con cadenas a la tapia.

Amón se acercó a ella, y deslizo uno de sus guantes fuera de su mano la cual acerco al rostro de la heredera comenzando a rosar su mejilla. Asami reacciono ante el contacto y abrió los ojos rápidamente con ira, acompañados por ese brillante escarlata que dejo estupefacto al hombre.

-No me lo creo…- murmuro el hombre totalmente sorprendido

-¿Qué sucede señor?- cuestiono intrigado Tarrlok al ver la reacción de Amón.

El hombre llevo su mano hasta su máscara, descubriéndose el rostro. Asami lo miro con intriga; tenía los rasgos de alguien de la tribu agua y no había duda de que también era un alto linaje. Sin previo aviso Amón jalo hacia el lado contrario la cabeza de la heredera tomándola por el pelo, descubriendo así su cuello y sin más hundió sus colmillos en la blanquecina piel. Asami soltó un grito desgarrador de sufrimiento que le había provocado aquella mordida. Era dolor un indescriptible; sentía como bajaba hasta su pecho sintiendo como si le atravesaran miles de espadas a la vez y la sangre que corría por sus venas ardía casi al punto de quemarle.

-¿¡Hermano que haces!?- pregunto su compañero totalmente perplejo por la repentina acción de aquel hombre.

Amón saco sus caninos y en su boca escurría la sangre de la heredera. Se llevó una mano hacia sus labios y limpio el líquido rojo con ellos para después saborearlo una vez mas con su lengua.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Esto, esto es increíble!- soltó Amón en una risa obscura

-¿!Que sucede!?- exclamo Tarrlok exaltado

-Ella…!ella es descendiente del mismo Vatuu!- Declaro Amón con una sonrisa torcida

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo es posible?-

-El señor Vatuu la eligió a ella…su poder es inimaginable y ahora es nuestra…-

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todos espero les haya agradado este capitulo XDD, disfrute mucho mi primera amenaza de muerte del capitulo anterior jajaja...pero no había nada de que preocuparse, apenas había terminado el capitulo cuando ya estaba escribiendo las primeras paginas de este. En fin espero que les gustara y muchas gracias a Love is a Wild animal Danirock, tienes razón hubo un error en esa parte, mil disculpas por la confusión. Saludos a todos y nos leemos el siguiente capitulo :D. Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

BLOOD VII

Sus muñecas empezaba a doler, el lugar donde aquel individuo se había atrevido a encajar su colmillos le ardía como si le hubieran quemado hasta el hueso. Sabía que en algún momento la buscarían por tener un vínculo con el Avatar pero ahora eso ya no parecía importarle a Amón.

Nunca creyó que su presencia fuera de importancia para la humanidad; para alguien, ni siquiera para su padre. Tal vez alguna vez quiso sentirse necesitada, pero esto era totalmente una tontería, una mala jugada de la vida. Sentía como su alguien quisiera burlarse de ella haciendo su existencia aún más miserable; primero un chiroptera; pero claro no cualquiera, uno de alto linaje y luego descendiente de Vaatu sumándole a esto un enfermo que quería copular con ella y procrear más chiroptera de alto nivel; el solo pensar en la idea le revolvía el estómago. A ella no me importa si los de casta alta eran pocos, de echo para el mundo era lo mejor; los de alto linaje al creerse superiores siempre trataban de causar caos, su sed de poder parecía venir por instinto, el deseo de matar siempre estaba presente en ellos... Pero por alguna razón ella nunca se sintió así, nunca se sintió superior, al contrario ella solo anhelaba una vida normal una vida como la de los humanos. Y ahora Amón parece menos decidido a dejarla en paz.

" _¿Que es todo eso de que soy descendiente de Vaatu?, ¿A que se refería Amón al decir que yo los llevaría a la victoria contra el Avatar?"_. Miles de preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero sea lo que sea que significará no quería averiguarlo ahí, ni mucho menos con Amón. Poco después de que aquel psicópata la mordiera el hombre salió de la sala dejándola totalmente sola, aprisionada con esos grilletes que le impedían moverse.

-Korra…-murmuro quedamente mientras una lágrima comenzaba a correr por su mejilla. Se sentía impotente ¿De que servía ser un alto linaje?, ¿De que servía ahora todo ese poder si ni siquiera era capaz de usarlo para proteger lo que más quería? …

Caminando por las calles un grupo de jóvenes se habría paso entre los cadáveres y escombros que les impedían el paso; el escenario era simplemente devastador, pareciese como si una gran guerra se hubiera llevado a cabo. Kuvira ya se había recuperado del ataque de sangre control en su cuerpo y ahora podía moverse por sí sola. La militar ayudaba a destruir los chiroptera que se encontraban en el camino, que ahora ya eran pocos los que quedaban con vida por los alrededores gracias al loto blanco y la policía especial que se habían quedado combatiéndolos. Korra mantenía un semblante serio, aquella chica con mirada brillante y flamante sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora solo movía su cuerpo en automático y respondía cortante como si su mente estuviera en otro lado.

-¡Chicos!, me alegro que estén bien…-exclamo Suyin al ver al grupo que se acercaba a ella. –Kuvira… ¿qué sucedió?... ¿dónde está Asami?- pregunto preocupada al ver el perfil que la militar portaba.

-Se la llevaron... – respondió con un hilo de voz mientras cerraba uno de sus puños con fuerza. Korra solo se limitó a figar su mirada en el suelo tratando de contener inútilmente las lágrimas

-¿Que dices? – cuestiono incrédula la general

-Tarrlok... Uso sangre control en mí…me neutralizo, me dejo inconsciente y se la llevo...- declaro Kuvira con dificultad tratando de esconder la ira que la invadía

-Maldita sea...- murmuro Su por lo bajo. Si Amón la tenía en su poder, sería mucho más difícil derrotarlo.

-¡Hay que ir por ella…Por favor no pueden dejarla así! - chilló Korra con voz quebrada

-Tranquila idearemos un plan para traerla de vuelta... Tarrlok no se saldrá con la suya…- dijo la hermana de Lin en tono tranquilo posando una mano en el hombro del Avatar tratando de calmarla un poco. Korra solo bajo la mirada en llanto.

Habían logrado repeler por el momento el ataque de los chiroptera sin embargo mucha gente había resultado herida o muerta en el proceso. Media ciudad se encontraba en ruinas; esas armas que portaban los enemigos se habían encargado de destruir buena parte de los edificios de la urbe. La policía especial y el ejército del loto blanco trabajaron juntos con algunos voluntarios que se ofrecieron con el fin de ayudar a los heridos, evacuar a las personas y lo que quedaba de los cuerpos de los caídos, aun había mucho que hacer y debían de darse prisa en reorganizar su estrategia de ataque; después de todo Amón era impredecible y parecía ir un paso más delante de ellos...

-Korra... - la llamo suavemente el menor de los hermanos al ver a la morena tan abstraída.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que regresaron a las instalaciones de la policía especial, y en quince minutos daría inicio una reunión urgente donde se discutiría lo que había ocurrido. Korra al ser el Avatar tenía que estar presente al igual que Kuvira que desde que llegaron corrió al ala de investigación a buscar todo lo relacionado con el sangre control. La morena aun vestía el uniforme del loto blanco; manchado de sangre y totalmente sucio. Al llegar solo camino hasta el gimnasio, se recargo en una pared y se dejó caer sentándose suelo con la mirada fija en el techo. Bolín llevaba más de media hora buscándola, desde que arribaron no había parado de llorar. El pelinegro llego al gimnasio encontrándola con un perfil triste, se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada... Después de cinco minutos decidió hablar

-Korra... - pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acercó más a la morena y la abrazo con cariño, escuchado como comenzaba nuevamente a sollozar

-Es mi culpa, yo la puse en peligro- decía entre lamentos

-Eso no es cierto Korra, no es culpa de nadie... Ya verás que a Lin se le ocurrirá algún magnifico plan para ir por ella...-La ojiazul simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras se abrazaba de sus rodillas. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que el pelinegro se dispuso ponerse de pie y se posó frente a la Avatar.

-Vamos Korra la reunión está por empezar... - el joven le extendió la mano mientas le sonreía con ternura. La morena trato de devolver el gesto con una media sonrisa, tomo su mano y el maestro tierra la ayudo a incorporarse. Bolín había sido maravilloso con ellas, era un amigo increíble y el avatar agradeció por haberlo conocido y tenerlo en estos momentos tan difíciles para ella…

-Muchas gracias por estar presentes en tan poco tiempo... - empezó a hablar Suyin dirigiéndose a las personas que se encontraban reunidas en la imponente sala de juntas de la policía especial. El presidente Raiko, los altos mandos de seguridad nacional, el loto blanco y el Avatar Se encontraban ahí. En algunos aún se podía ver la cara de horror después de lo que había ocurrido; el trauma provocado por lo que vivieron...

-Primero, comenzaremos con el reporte de los daños causados... Media ciudad República se encuentra en ruinas; la mayoría de los edificios fueron impactados por esas armas de alto poder…tenemos que encontrar la manera de contrarrestarlas.-

-Tal vez la señorita Sato nos pueda ayudar en ese aspecto con su ingenio seguro... - empezó a hablar uno de los hombres de seguridad nacional que enseguida se quedó callado al ver la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigió la general del loto blanco.

-Tenemos doscientas cuarenta y seis bajas de soldados y policías muertos, todos ellos en el campo de batalla... Al menos unos dos mil quinientos civiles muertos... El conteo de ellos aún no termina, el equipo de rescate está intentado encontrar sobrevivientes o en su defecto…a los muertos entre los escombros... O le queda de ellos. - La mirada de todos se ensombrecido aquel ataque había sido devastador y lo peor es que ni siquiera Amón había estado presente.

-Poseemos en custodia trescientos veinte cadáveres de chiroptera, ciento setenta y cuatro ellos en estado berserk... Los primeros informes dicen que todos ellos eran chiroptera registrados que había desaparecido semanas antes.-

-¿Y qué haremos en contra de Amón? !Ya vimos que el Avatar solo no pudo!...¿Por qué Kuvira y Sato no se presentaron al campo de batalla?- exclamó Raiko con enojo.

-La agente Kuvira fue neutralizada por otro chiroptera de alto linaje... – intervino Su con seriedad

-¡¿Que?! Eso es imposible… ¿No sólo es Amón sino que también ahora hay otro?, ¿Y la señorita Sato? ¡Ella debió estar en el campo de batalla…!-

Suyin miro a la Avatar que solo mantenía la miranda baja y los puños cerrados, semblante similar al que se encontraban Kuvira. Suspiro hondo... Era hora de decir la verdad aunque no estuviera cien por ciento segura era importante que lo supieran.

-Ese es nuestro mayor problema... Tarrlok como se hace llamar el chiroptera que atacó a la agente Kuvira... Se la llevo haciendo uso de sangre control-

-¡¿Que?!...¿Nos arrebataron a nuestro alto linaje? !Eso es inaudito!...-exploto Raiko dando un puñetazo contra la mesa

-Me temo que eso no es todo... Es solo una teoría, pero si es cierta estamos en serios problemas... Asami Sato, podría ser descendiente de Vaatu- Declaro Su con seriedad, preocupada por el peligro que significaba eso. Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio. Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida dirigiendo su vista a Kuvira que al igual que ella estaba sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Eso... Eso imposible... Eso es solo una vieja leyenda... Eso... – Trato de decir torpemente uno de los agentes del loto blanco

-Como dije es solo una teoría. Su madre Yasuko Sato tenía sospechas de eso. Acudió al loto blanco intentando saber más al respecto, pero nuestra información no fue suficiente... Ella murió tratando de proteger ese secreto. La única que lo sabía era mi madre Toph...quien poco antes de su deceso decidió contármelo-

-Y si es quien dice entonces...-

-Entonces es muy probable que Amón gane... Su poder seria equiparable al del Avatar... -

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que la llevarán?...! Si tenían sospechas de eso debieron vigilarla mejor!...-Soltó el presidente de ciudad republica totalmente alterado

-Todo un pelotón de agentes de loto blanco resultó abatido intentando protegerla... Además de que casi perdemos a Kuvira...- Su guardo silencio unos momento para luego posar su mirada en la militar- Ella nos puede dar alguna ventaja- Kuvira levanto su vista un tanto confundida

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Podrá hacerle frente a Amón y a la señorita Sato?- interrogo dudoso uno de los agentes de seguridad nacional.

-No, pero sin duda será de gran ayuda. La familia de Kuvira tiene afinidad con el Avatar Kyoshi, su poder es mayor al de un chiroptera de alto linaje.- dijo sintiéndose orgullosa- Lo único que necesitamos es hacer que domine el sangre control. Tal vez así podamos recuperar a Asami antes de que sea demasiada tarde.-

-¿Y eso cuánto tardará? No tenemos tanto tiempo. Si Amón ya sabe que es descendiente de Vaatu no tardará en atacarnos-

-¡Cuatro días!- Se levantó la militar decidía. -En tres días dominare por completo la sangre control- Exclamo confiada

-Bien en ese caso hay que empezar a rastrear a Amón y prepararnos para un contraataque... Por ahora la misión primordial será recuperar a la señorita Sato- Ordeno Raiko dando por terminada la sesión

Los presentes comenzaron abandonar la sala. Korra se encontraba ansiosa ella quería salir ya a buscarla, con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que la perdía. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Kuvira encarándola y mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-Espero que lo que dijiste sea cierto, que podrás hacer sangre control en un día-soltó con recelo tratando de confiar en las palabras previas de la militar

-Lo haré, Asami es tan importante para mí como para ti... Ella es lo único que tengo…-declaro decidida dándole una mirada desafiante a la Avatar para después girar sobre sus talones y abandonar la sala. Korra cerró su mano con fuerza sintiéndose impotente. ¡Ella era el Avatar maestra de los cuatro elementos! ni siquiera la habían dejado pelear al tú por tú con un alto linaje. ¿Cómo era posible que no confiaran en su poder?... Se dirigió al gimnasio con solo una idea en la _cabeza "necesito ser más fuerte, necesito más poder, necesito protegerlos a todos…a Asami"_ tan rápido como llego comenzó a entrenar tenía que estar preparada para hacerle frente a Amón y su ejército, demostrarles que ella sería capaz de acabar de una vez por todas con aquellos que se atrevieran a corromper el balance.

* * *

¿Cuantas horas habían pasado desde que estaba encadenada ahí?... ¿Korra se encontrará bien? ¿Y Kuvira?... ¿Qué hay de la ciudad y de sus amigos?... Empezaba a sentirse débil, la falta de alimento empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Parpadeo pesadamente intentando inspeccionar el lugar por alguna posible salida, un punto débil por que pudiera escapar... Pero nada, pareciera como si se encontrarán bajo tierra, no había entradas de luz, ni corrientes de aire...Si era cierto eso de ser descendiente de Vaatu ¿por qué no podía usar este poder para escapar de ahí?

-Son solo estupideces... - resoplo en un murmuró. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir con fuerza. El hambre se acrecentaba más a cada momento si no bebía algo seguro entraría a modo berserk.

-¿Qué no piensas alimentarla?- Escucho la voz de Tarrlok quien entraba a la sala en compañía de Amón _"valla tal vez no sean tan malditos como creía..."_ pensó la ingeniera esperando a que le brindaran algo de alimento

-No, dejaremos que entre en estado berserk, de esa forma le será más fácil matar al Avatar cuando venga por ella. Será un gran espectáculo- Expreso Amón al tiempo que tomaba asiento en lo que parecía ser una especie de trono. _"Asami, olvídalo estos tipos son unos desgraciados…."_ se dijo a si misma tratando de parecer calmada

-Ya veras, estando en estado berserk en cuanto Vaatu sienta la presencia de Raava no dudara en matar al avatar.- dijo el hombre enmascarado en un tono burlón

" _Ja, jamás podría hace le daño a Korra, antes de eso me arrancaría el corazón con mis manos"_ a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban apagados trato de embozar una sonrisa pensando en que sin dudarlo daría su vida por aquella hermosa morena.

-Y después de que mate al Avatar… ¿qué harás con ella? Estará fuera de control…- expuso Tarrlok preocupado dirigiendo su vista a su rehén

-La detendremos con sangre control y la obligaremos a regresar... Te lo dije procreare con ella-

-¡Estas equivocado hermano no te das cuenta que ella es más poderosa que nosotros podría matarnos!-

" _Eso es algo con lo pueden contar, en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad no tendré misericordia con ustedes"_

-La detendremos antes de que eso suceda…-aseguro Amón con tranquilidad

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso, sin ella en nuestro camino seríamos los chiroptera más poderosos del mundo ¡¿que no lo entiendes?!- dijo con enfado y algo que podría…¿ser miedo?….¿Tarrlok le temía a su poder?

-Fuera de aquí Tarrlok... – ordeno Amón con fastidio. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que los demás dijeran, el mundo sería restaurado y entregado a quienes en verdad el consideraba debían de gobernar.

La heredera de ninguna manera iba cumplir con los deseos de aquel loco, había matado a cientos de personas inocentes y lastimado a otros, sus planes simplemente eran inauditos, solo en busca de su autosatisfacción…debía de resistir lo más que pudiera sin alimento, debía evitar entrar en estado berserk, debía ser fuerte por ella…

Habían ya pasado 48 horas desde al ataque a la ciudad, Lin, Su y Mako junto con otros miembros del loto blanco y la policía especial, trabajaban juntos con el fin de localizar a Amón. Kuvira había estado entrenando arduamente al igual que el Avatar; Korra apenas y si se tomaba breves descansos para comer o dormitar un poco, se estaba sobre exigiendo así misma demasiado, pero debía estar preparada para enfrentar a Amón por nada del mundo permitiría que le hicieran daño a la ingeniera

El tiempo ahí se le parecía eterno, se encontraba desorientada, ¿ya habrán paso días desde el ataque?. El lugar totalmente oscuro le impedía saber el trascurrir del tiempo y ahora la sed de sangre que tenía era peor. Por unos momentos se quedó dormida con el fin de mitigar su necesidad, cosa que le había funcionado bastante bien hasta el momento. Estaba a punto de volver a dormitar cuando escucho unos pasos aproximándose lo que causo que entreabriera los ojos para ver de quien se trataba; era Amón, al perecer en uno de los lapsos en que dormito había salido de la sala…pero su andar era rápido y podía percibir un sentimiento de enojo a causa de la sed de sangre que liberaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para hacer parecer que continuaba durmiendo. Sintió la mirada fría de Amón examinándola, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ¿será acaso que piensa hacerle algo?

-¡Tarrlok!- Llamo de pronto a su hermano en un grito furioso. Debía estar atenta tal vez paso algo, tal vez ya la encontraron y Korra se dirigía hacia ellos

-¿Que sucede?- dijo apareciendo enseguida ante el enmascarado

-¡Maldito! …!Me dijiste que habías matado a esa chiquilla!- Reclamo con ira

-No sé de qué habla…-se limitó a decir Tarrlok sabiendo ya a quien se refería, estaba atrapado, le restó importancia a su existencia y no la consideraba un problema.

-Aquella que porta sangre de la Avatar Kyoshi... ¡Está viva! … ¿Por qué?! – Soltó Amón al tiempo que encaraba a su hermano

 _-¿Kuvira?-_ relaciono la heredera al escuchar el nombre de la guerrera Kyoshi. A su mente llego el recuerdo cuando conoció a la militar y abordo el carruaje, donde le conto sobre su pasado a su madre…

-Yo la mate...- decía Tarrlok tratando de excusarse. No creyó que aquella chiroptera le fuera dar tantos problemas; se suponía que no era más un chiroptera común

-¡No hiciste bien tu trabajo, estúpido!... ahora está con el loto blanco... Y tú la sabias…-

-Es solo un chiroptera común y corriente no tienes que preocuparte por ella…-

-Mi gente infiltrada me informo que se está entrenando en sangre control…es un alto linaje...!¿Cómo permitiste eso?!...Se preparan ahora para un contraataque…-

-Es nuestra oportunidad el Avatar seguro vendrá y... -

-Tu idiota me aseguraste que el Avatar vendría solo, no con la primogénita de Kyoshi!..¿Por qué no la capturaste junto con Sato? -

-No la creí una amenaza…-

-Prepara a los berserk y a las fuerzas de ataque... Dejemos que vengan a nosotros... Ahora Fuera de mi vista! -

 _-Maldición... Hay gente infiltrada en el loto blanco... Sabrán cada movimiento de ellos!_ – Pensó con desesperación la heredera, ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar de ahí y advertirles de lo que estaba pasando.

Amón se dirigió lentamente a la ingeniera, se acercó a ella y la miro con burla, mientras con uno de sus dedos enguatados le enmarcó el rostro lentamente.

-Tu nos llevarás a la victoria- le dijo con una voz maquiavélica y llena de perversidad que le provoco a la ingeniería que su piel se erizara a causa del horror que le provoco el tono de sus palabras. Aquel hombre parecía un psicópata.

La sala volvió a quedar vacía. Solo con Asami ahí atada al muro, con angustia comenzó a mover sus muñecas tratando de liberarse, quiso usar su poder al máximo y sus bellos orbes cambiaron a aquel brillante escarlata en cuestión de segundos, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía de misma la forma, no logro liberarse y solo consiguió gastar energía…Comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados, comenzando a cerrarse lentamente hasta que quedó dormida debido a la excesiva fatiga que sentía su cuerpo….

De no ser por los grilletes es sus muñecas estaría tirada a causa de la debilidad. El sonido de unos pasos la hizo abrir los ojos pero pronto su vista se volvió obscura. Alguien le había cubierto la cabeza. Sintió como sus manos y pies eran liberados de la pared para luego ser amarrados por algún tipo de cuerda y posteriormente ser cargada como si de un simple saco de papas se tratara. Quiso gritar, pero lo mejor era quedarse en silencio tal vez era una oportunidad para escapar. Fue arrojada a una camioneta y solo alcanzo escuchar cuchicheos poco entendibles. Sintió como el auto empezaba a moverse y así fue por un largo rato. Al parecer su captor estaba solo, no se lograba escuchar nada a aparte del motor del auto revolucionado. Ese viaje le pareció muy largo y por unos momentos sintió miedo, pero debía guardárselo, debía de aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Después de un largo rato al fin se detuvieron y oyó el sonido de la puerta de choche abriéndose. Sintió como era siendo sacada de manera brusca para finalmente volver a ser amarrada a lo que parecía un árbol. De pronto la bolsa que cubrirá su cabeza fue retirada.

-¡¿Tarrlok?!- exclamo sorprendida observando incrédula al chiroptera que la miraba con rabia

-¡Tu, descendiente de Vaatu solo nos traerás desgracia!- Comenzó a hablar con ira-Mi hermano no lo comprende, ¡nosotros solos podemos con el Avatar!. Él quiere procrear altos linaje pero es un estúpido no se da cuenta que sin ti seremos los seres más poderosos de la tierra, solo eres un estorbo, mi hermano perdió el objetivo por todo lo que hemos luchado tantos siglos... Es por eso que lo mejor será acabar contigo ahora... Ya sabré que decirle a mi hermano cuando sepa que estas muerta. -

Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, sintió miedo y empezó a sudar frio. _"Maldición tal vez esta sea mi única oportunidad para escapar... Pero estoy muy débil ni siquiera podré defenderme...soy patética"_ Rio por lo bajo burlándose de su misma, dio un hondo suspiro preparándose para lo que venía…Estaba por darse por vencido ya solo le faltaba poco para entrar a modo berserk pero seguramente Tarrlok la mataría antes de eso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y a su mente llego la Avatar... " _Tal vez así sea cuando uno está a punto de morir_ " pensó para sí repasando en lo irónico que era que ella siendo Vaatu se enamorara de su contraparte, de lo renuente que estuvo en amar a Korra pensando que ella sería la que la abandonaría primero. Una gota salada resbaló por su mejilla y sonrió satisfecha de saber que amo al ser más maravilloso que jamás pudo conocer, que a su lado pudo conocer lo que era la felicidad…aunque fuera por solo un corto tiempo. Levanto su vista mirando fijamente a su agresor no tenía miedo pues se sentía lista para morir. Sus orbes se cerraron esperando el ataque que le quitaría la vida.

" _¿Así tan fácil te vas a rendir portadora del poder se Vaatu?"_ una voz masculina se resonó en su interior ocasionando que sobresaltará ante tan repentino eco, y un escalofrió recorrió por completo su espina dorsal. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Tarrlok tan sorprendido como ella; una brillante luz roja resplandecía en su pecho y sintió una increíble ola de poder apoderarse de sí. Sus ojos jade cambiaron a ese hermoso escarlata brillante y en un simple movimiento de su mano logro liberarse para después levantar a Tarrlok del suelo como si de unas simple pluma se tratara; Asami se encontraban haciendo sangre control.

-¿Que...? ¡Esto es imposible!- artículo apenas a causa del dolor que aquella técnica le hacía sentir. Su cuerpo se retorcía de formaba horrible y en un movimiento imperceptible Asami ya había arrancado el corazón aun latiente de Tarrlok.

Miro el órgano ensangrentado aun bombeaste con sus brillantes orbes granates, lo observo con odio y una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al ver como el chiroptera se retorcía de dolor. El hombre la miro con horror antes de dar su último suspiro de vida. El cuerpo inerte de Tarrlok cayó al suelo. Sus ojos retornaron al hermoso jade y volvió a sentir la debilidad en su cuerpo haciéndola caer de rodillas en la fría tierra. Se asustó de sí misma, ¿así de abrumante era su poder?. Miro el cadáver de Tarrlok, que con solo un movimiento había sido capaz de acabar con el…Se abrazó fuertemente sintiendo como temblaba su ser, y de pronto simplemente perdió el conocimiento.

Todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro, en el cielo se podían observar perfectamente todas las constelaciones y una brisa fresca se sentía en el ambiente. Donde se encontraba parecía un campo abandonado o al menos eso creyó. Se le levantó como pudo y con la bolsa de tela con la que le habían cubierto la cabeza se limpió las manos tratando de borrar la sangre impregnada en ellas. Subió a la camioneta encontrando las llaves puestas en esta, la encendió y empezó a avanzar sin rumbo fijo.

-Maldición me siento muy débil... tendré que dejar esta cosa... Si sigo con ella será más fácil que me encuentren-murmuro después de analizar rápidamente la situación. Podía ser posible que Amón tuviera seguidores por todas partes, y seguramente reconocerían el vehículo, aunque ahora sabía que era capaz de enfrentarlos la debilidad en la que se encontraba su cuerpo seria su perdición, no podía arriesgarse. Avanzó unos cuantos kilómetros más... Llego a un barranco y ahí arrojó el vehículo comenzando a moverse a pie.

Pasaron varios kilómetros de caminata y al fin sus ojos alcanzaron a ver lo que parecía a lejos una pequeña ciudad. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a moverse con la esperanza de encontrar alguien ahí. Cuando llego sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa; la ciudad estaba en ruinas. Muy probablemente había sido asediada por los chiroptera. Camino por las calles vacías, observando como el pequeño poblado había sido atacado, y al parecer aún no había pasado mucho tiempo de ese suceso. Aun podía olerse el aroma a sangre y muerte. Por fin sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de rodillas, se arrastró a un inmueble cercano y apoyo su cuerpo en la pared. Cerró sus ojos esperando a que entrará en modo berserk estaba muy débil y estaba empezando a perder nuevamente el conocimiento. Cabeceo un poco cuando un pequeño ruido la sobresalto. Abrió sus ojos buscando el origen y vio una tenue luz de una linterna que se movía y pronto el sonido de alguien aproximándose se escuchó.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - pregunto una joven voz masculina. Aquella persona giro en una esquina y empezó a dirigir la luz de la linterna a toda la calle, hasta que la situó cerca de una tienda de instrumentos musicales donde en suelo encontró a una joven que parecía herida.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? - cuestionó preocupado el joven acercándose a toda prisa hacia la ingeniera

-Si... Si... ¿Dónde estoy?- susurro débilmente

-En lo que era una pequeña ciudad llamada Omashu...- respondió el muchacho ayudándola a incorporarse

-¡Omashu! Eso está demasiado lejos de ciudad República…-soltó sobresaltada la ingeniera.-

-¿Puedes levantarte? -

-Creo que si…-No quería ser una carga para aquel chico, así que tratado de apoyar sus pies en el suelo dispuesta a ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto quiso incorporarse el agotamiento en sus piernas la hizo tambalear.

-Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció el chico sujetándola por la cintura y ayudándola a levantarse

-Gracias...- dijo quedándose unos momentos en un silencio, quería llamar a aquel joven por su nombre

-Kai…Ese es mi nombre- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa

-Un gusto Kai yo soy Asami... –devolvió el gesto lo mejor que pudo a pesar de la debilidad en su cuerpo

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? -

-Umm una larga historia... ¿De casualidad…hay algún hospital cerca?- Si lo había muy probamente podría encontrar algo de sangre ahí y eso significaba una esperanza a salir del estado en que se encontraba. Agradecía que la ciudad fuera pequeña así que tal vez el recinto no quedaría muy lejos _"Solo un poco más_ " pensó tratando de darse ánimos y resistir un poco más el convertirse en berserk.

-Si, a una cuantas calles. Vamos- respondió de inmediato el joven señalando hacia el frente.

Con ayuda de Kai usándolo como apoyo logro caminar más rápido aunque con un poco de problemas. A pesar de que el joven era más pequeño que ella le fue de gran ayuda para poder moverse

-¿Estás solo aquí? – comento la heredera observando la ciudad que se encontraba completamente desierta

-Sí, los sobrevivientes lograron evacuar…-hablo con titubeo

-¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos, donde están tus padres? -

-Yo...Decidí quedarme aquí, o al menos hasta que todos se fueran. Siempre he estado solo, desde pequeño viví en un orfanato y la directora jamás dejo que alguien me adoptará-

-¿Pero y eso por qué? -

-Ella odiaba a los maestros, aunque creo que en especial me odiaba a mí... -

-¿Eres un maestro?-

-Sí, aire... – respondió restándole importancia

-¡Eso es asombroso!- Soltó de pronto impresionada sobresaltando al joven, el nacimiento de un maestro aire era muy raro en esos días por lo que eran pocos los que habían-...deberías estar en el templo aire con los monjes-

-Lo sé, seria genial poder ir alguna vez...-respondió con anhelo, había escuchado y leído muchas historias de los templo aire, soñaba con algún día poder ir.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte... – dijo sin dudar la pelinegra mientras le sonreía cálidamente al muchacho

-¿De verdad?-cuestiono mirando a Asami con los ojos llenos de ilusión

-¡Claro!, tú me estas ayudando, así que sería lo menos que podría hacer… ¿Qué dices Kai?-

-¡Woow!, ¡eso es genial!- dio un salto de alegría liberando a la joven de su agarre; en cuanto la soltó Asami comenzó a perder el equilibrio haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

-¡Oh lo siento!- Corrió rápidamente a ayudarla, bajando la cabeza apenado por el descuido

-No te preocupes, me alegro mucho que aceptaras-

-Muchas gracias de verdad señorita Asami- respondió con una sonrisa sincera- Ya llegamos... ¿Que necesitas que busque? ¿Gasas, vendajes, algún medicamento?...

-¿Podrías llevarme al área del banco de sangre?- cuestiono hablando ya con dificultad

-¿Al banco de sangre?- Kai la miro curioso, creía que pediría algún medicamento o algo por estilo-...está bien... ¿Alguien necesita una transfusión?

-Algo así...-

Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos del obscuro hospital; dentro era un total desastre y al igual que el resto de la ciudad parecía haber sido atacado.

-Bien creo que es aquí-

La sala estaba devastada, todas las bolsas de unidades de sangre estaban esparcidas y derramadas en el suelo. El lugar parecía como si hubiese ocurrido una gran masacre... Seguro obra de algún chiroptera furioso con el sistema de chiroptera registrados.

-Esto es terrible...-dijo Kai con horror mientras con su linterna alumbraba la habitación saqueada

-¡Maldición!..- mascullo Asami entre dientes, esa era su última esperanza antes de entrar en modo berserk, debía de decirle a Kai que huyera cuanto antes ya que muy probablemente lo atacaría.

-Espera aquí...-dijo de pronto el joven. Kai recargo a la ingeniera en la pared del pasillo y tomando su chamarra cubrió a la joven del fresco de la noche. Se puso de pie y sin titubeo se adentró al pequeño cuarto

-¡Kai espera!-

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando el joven salió con dos bolsas de sangre en sus manos sorprendiendo agradablemente a la pelinegra.

-Son las que pude encontrar... Aunque no sé si se al tipo de sangre que necesitas-

-Eso es lo de menos...- Kai le entrego los sacos para después mirarla intrigado, cosa que noto de inmediato Asami; ¿debía contarle lo que era?. Después de todo no era como si pudiera salir corriendo y desaparecer, no en la condición en que estaba.

-Dime Kai, ¿qué piensas de los chiroptera?-indago observando con atención al joven expectante ante su reacción, quien ante la pregunta la miro con confusión.

-¿Qué?...bueno creo que no son tan diferentes como nosotros...- se llevó su dedo índice a su cara con el que rasco su mejilla mientras meditaba en busca de las palabras correctas-Es decir... Algunos son muy buenos...Cuando…Cuando estaba en el orfanato una de las cuidadoras era un chiroptera, nunca salía al patio a jugar de día y solo estaba en lugares oscuros cuando daba el sol, era muy amable conmigo. Creo que era la única que me apreciaba...Y unas semanas antes del ataque desapareció. No volvía a saber nada de ella... -

-¿Que dirías si te comentara que soy uno de ellos?- Kai abrió los ojos con asombro, ahora entendía el por qué la insistencia de las bolsas de sangre…

-De... ¿De verdad lo eres?-cuestiono impresionado. Asami solo se limitó a asentir para después fijar su vista a las bolsas que sostenía en sus manos, esperando el rechazo inmediato del muchacho.

-Eso… ¡Eso es genial!-Exclamo al fin totalmente extasiado y mirando con emoción a la ojiverde

-Espera… ¿No me temes a pesar de que le paso a tu ciudad y que soy una total desconocida?- pregunto aun incrédula por la reacción del Kai

-¡Claro que no!, además si fueras como esos desgraciados ya estaría muerto desde hace varios minutos... – rio con nerviosismo al pensar en que pudo haber muerto de haber sido otro chiroptera

-Gracias Kai- una sonrisa sincera se asomó en sus labios que aunque resecos y algo lastimados aun mantenían un hermoso pero tenue color rosado

-¿Entonces esa sangre es para alimentarte?-

-Así es... -

-¡Oh!...O…OK si quieres me volteare mientras te alimentes-sugirió el maestro aire para rápidamente girar sobre sus talones

Asami no pudo evitar reír ante el dulce comportamiento de aquel chico, le parecía muy tierno y sin duda le recordó a cierta hermosa joven morena, haciéndola sonreír con nostalgia. No lograba entender como alguien podía odiar a un joven como él. Tomo la bolsa entre sus manos la miro por unos segundos y después procedió a hacerle un orificio en la parte superior...

-Perdón...-susurro por lo bajo como disculpándose con la persona donadora o ante quien pudo haberla recibido. La llevo a su boca y apenas el líquido toco sus labios. Sus ojos jade se tornaron rojos. Sintió una fuerte oleada de adrenalina y la bolsa de sangre fue vaciada en cuestión de segundos. Su respiración estaba agitada y el color rosado había regresado a sus mejillas y sus labios. Se puso de pie sintiendo renovada y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del joven indicándole que podía voltear.

-¡Woow!... te ves diferente, como como si estuvieras llena de vida... Al parecer en verdad estabas hambrienta-

-Muchas gracias Kai si no hubieras aparecido tal vez yo ya no estaría aquí-

-No hay nada que agradecer… ¿y ahora que harás?-

-Los chiroptera seguro me comenzaran a buscar pronto, si no es que ya lo están haciendo... Además tengo que avisar algo importante a Ciudad República...Pero no puedo ir ahí, si lo hago podría exponer a todos…por ahora tengo que moverme... -

-¿Los chiroptera?-

-Si…las cosas que he hecho no son para nada del agrado de los chiroptera errante-

La curiosidad por saber que le había ocurrido a la ingeniera taladraba la mente del joven, sin dudas ella no era para nada como aquellos que había atacado su ciudad. Rio para sí, feliz de haberse decidido por ayudarla…

-Hey Kai... ¿Quisieras ir a ciudad republica conmigo?- le cuestiono Asami de pronto con una enorme sonrisa

-¡¿Es en serio?!- indago con emoción

-¡Claro!...bueno cuando todo esto termine…Por ahora serás mi compañero de viaje, vamos. Tengo una investigación que hacer, además no podría dejarte aquí después de haberme ayudado... -

-¡Si!– exclamo con entusiasmo mientras se encaminaba para alcanzar a la heredera.

* * *

-¡Estoy harta!- Exclamó furiosa la morena golpeado con ambas manos la mesa de la sala de juntas-llevamos encerrados aquí más de doce horas y no hemos encontrado señala de Amón! -

-Calma Korra ya viste que los agentes del loto blanco fueron a buscar por toda la ciudad, incluso en las afueras, lo único que encontramos fueron rastros de que estuvieron en unas bodegas abandonadas...- hablo con voz suave la general Suyin intentando tranquilizar el ambiente tenso que se había formado en la sala.

-A cada minuto que pasa podemos estar perdiendo a Asami... Quien sabe que truco sucio vallan a usar para hacer que se vuelva en nuestra contra-Espeto la morena llevando sus manos a su cabeza en señal de estrés

-Lo sé pero debemos hacer esto con cuidado, no podemos permitir que más personas inocentes mueran. -

-¿Cómo va la evacuación de la ciudad?- Cuestiono Lin quien se reincorporaba a ellos después de tomar un breve descanso para recuperar energía. Po la premura que los invadía por encontrar a Asami y las investigaciones que aparentemente no llegaban a nada todo el personal se encontraba abrumado y apenas dedicaban algo de tiempo para sí.

-Un veinte por ciento de la población ya está fuera, avanzamos tan rápido como podemos... –informo Su

-Iré a ver a Kuvira... – comentó la morena abandonando la sala de juntas, necesitaba un respiro de todos esos agentes del loto blanco; era como si todas las pistas se escondieran apropósito y esa cuestiono empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas

Se dirigió al gimnasio en busca de la militar, encontrándola usando a un grupo de chiroptera que habían logrado capturar; los miro con odio, aquellos eran unos fanáticos seguidores de Amón; habían sido interrogados y hasta torturados tratando de sacarles algo de información, pero eran renuentes, no decían nada y solo se limitaban a reír de una forma perversa. Nunca en su vida pensó en odiar tanto. Kuvira harta de la negativa de los chiroptera de hablar pidió que se les fuera concedida su custodia con el fin de usarlos para su entrenamiento en sangre control. Cosa que Su y Lin no dudaron en aceptar.

-Hey... ¿Cómo vas? - pregunto la Avatar acercándose a la militar

Kuvira solo se confino a sonreír, tomó a cinco chiroptera a la vez con el sangre control y en un solo movimiento los neutralizo hasta casi el punto de asesinarlos.

-¡Espíritus, lo lograste en menos tiempo!- exclamo la morena visiblemente asombrada por la increíble muestra de manejo en la técnica. La ojiazul en su desesperación de enfrentar a los chiroptera busco la manera de aprender aquella habilidad, pero se dio cuenta que para que un maestro agua pudiera hacerlo necesitaba de la luna llena para su control y para su mala suerte en esas noches no había ocurrido aquella fase lunar.

-Así es, he logrado hacer sangre control a la perfección... – soltó con cierto tono arrogante en su voz, que provoco que la morena frunciera el ceño irritada. Quedaron en un incómodo silencio; Kuvira arreglaba unos vendajes que cubrían sus puños mientras Korra la miraba con detenimiento…

-Tu... ¿De verdad la amas no es cierto?- pregunto de repente haciendo que Kuvira se detuviera unos momentos en seco. La militar simplemente callo y continúo ordenando su uniforme de entrenamiento.

-Y dime, ¿que necesitas Avatar?- cuestiono evadiendo por completo la pregunta de la morena

-Hay un favor que quiero pedirte…- Dijo con seriedad

-¡¿Tu pidiéndome un favor a mí?!-respondió con ironía mirando interesada a la joven Avatar, ahora si había captado su atención…

-Es enserio…-subió su tono voz observándola con determinación

-De acuerdo habla-Accedió al fin

-Cuando logremos rescatar a Asami y si todo sale bien... Podrías... ¿Podrías cuidarla en mi lugar?- dijo desviando la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Soy el Avatar y mi vida siempre está en peligro…además, todo esto que le paso es solo por mi culpa y yo... – comenzó a hablar rápidamente, aun sin estar segura si aquello era lo correcto. El semblante de la militar se endureció ante la petición tan cobarde que acababa de escuchar…

-Eres egoísta Avatar...-Callo unos segundos preparándose para continuar; sabía perfectamente que era lo Asami sentía por la morena-Ella te ama, no puedes abandonarla así… nuestra vida inmortal tampoco es tan sencilla...-

-Lo sé pero...-

-Para ella también fue difícil aceptar todo esto, y seguramente ahora esta confundida por lo que ha pasado. Aun si no la hubieras conocido posiblemente se encontraría en la misma situación debido a Vaatu…Amala Korra, amala hasta tu último aliento…u otros podrían arrebatártela- Kuvira tomo sus cosa y giro sobre sus talones para después abandonar el gimnasio dejando a la morena desconcertada por sus palabras.

-Kuvira…Por favor, solo…promete que la cuidaras pase que lo que pase…Promételo- Esta vez su tono de voz cambio suplicante como temiendo que algo malo pudiera ocurrir.

La militar siguió su camino dejando atrás a la ojiazul y solo levanto una mano al aire dándole a entender que había recibido el mensaje.

Tal vez Kuvira tenía razón y aquella petición era absurda, pero se encontraba desesperada…

* * *

-Asami está empezando a amanecer tenemos que buscar donde ocultarnos o podrías...- empezó a decir Kai con preocupación, había escuchado que cuando un chiroptera era tocado por la luz solar podría sufrir quemaduras muy severas

-No te preocupes por eso... No tengo problemas para salir a la luz del sol- dijo con tranquilidad

-Pero eso es imposible amenos... A menos que seas un alto linaje…!woow!-aquella chica no acababa de sorprenderlo, nunca en su vida creyó conocer a un alto linaje y menos ser su amigo

Asami río ante la cara de emoción del chico tan genuina e inocente que le recordó a cierta chica morena.

-¿Y… Adonde iremos?- pregunto el joven recordando que se encontraban caminando aun sin un rumbo fijo.

-Aun no lo sé muy bien, quisiera ir a la antigua biblioteca de la nación del fuego pero queda demasiado lejos-dijo pensativa mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al mentón tratando de encontrar alguna posible solución que no los expusiera demasiado, además de que tenía que encontrar la forma de comunicarse con cuanto antes con Korra.

-¿A una biblioteca?- Kai no lograba comprender por qué Asami quería ir a ese lugar. Unos chiroptera errantes la perseguían… ¿acaso una biblioteca los detendría?

-Sí, ¿alguna vez has escuchado hablar de Vaatu?-

-Es la contraparte de Raava... -

-Así es buscaremos información sobre el-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-cuestiono confuso aun sin entender a lo que de refería.

-Necesito saber quién soy-declaro la hermosa pelinegra con determinación

-¿Saber quién eres?... – susurro el chico mirando la ingeniera intrigado, no había duda que Asami era todo un enigma -¿Por eso te buscan los chiroptera? -

-Eso y por el Avatar-

-¿Conoces al Avatar?-

-Si… ella es mí... _Novia_ -dijo lo último casi en un murmuro para sí, recordando que antes de que todo el caos se desatara habían al fin formalizado su relación. Un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas añorando ahora más que nunca estar en brazos de la morena.

-¡¿Que?!...¿Es en serio? ¡Mujer tu eres increíble!... Un momento, ¿el avatar también está en peligro?-los ojos del chico rápidamente mostraron preocupación. Desde pequeño el Avatar se había convertido en su héroe al escuchar todas las hazañas que había logrado en sus vidas, una figura a la que admiraba con fervor y que soñaba con conocer, pero que al escuchar el peligro en que se encontraba no pudo evitar sentir desasosiego.

-Si, por eso me habían secuestrado, planeaban usarme como carnada... Pero al parecer hubo más de mí que les resulto más interesante... -

-Entonces no sólo mi ciudad fue atacada...-

-Me temo que no, el mundo está entrando en guerra. Los chiroptera quieren que me enfrente al Avatar debido a mí poder...Además tenemos que contactar con ella cuanto antes- _"Es posible que los infiltrados en el loto Blanco sean humanos."-_ dedujo después de meditar las circunstancias y el como Tarrlok había logrado introducir a sus seguidores hasta dicha organización. ¿Qué tan grande era el alcance de aquel psicópata?

* * *

-Señor, encontramos el cuerpo de Tarrlok- Informo uno de sus sirvientes con nerviosismo esperando la reacción violenta del enmascarado.

-Así que está muerto- dijo sin interés- al parecer ha despertado el poder de Vaatu- murmuro para sí mismo-… ¿y la chiroptera que hay de ella?-alzo la voz fijando su vista en su súbdito

-No hay rastros de ella, encontramos el vehículo donde Tarrlok viaja en la profundo de un barranco…-

-No podemos dejar que tenga contacto con la Avatar, es posible que intente regresar a ciudad república. Vigilen todas las entradas de la capital, dile a los infiltrados del loto blanco que estén atentos…tengo que recuperar mi carta del triunfo!-ordeno al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Rápidamente sus hombres se retiraron para comenzar la búsqueda de Asami. Ahora todo apuntaba a ver quién sería el primero en encontrarla.

* * *

-¿Que pasa Korra? no has tocado tu desayuno, ¿estás bien?-Bolín ya iba por su segunda ración de comida, mientras la castaña apenas y había tocado la suya. –Tienes que tener energías para enfrentar a los chiroptera- trato de animarla el pelinegro

-No tengo hambre y no estoy bien- dijo con la mirada gacha y con tono desanimado en su voz mientras con el tenedor se limitaba a mover de un lado a otro los alimentos-Asami está en manos de Amón, y cada minuto que pasa me está matando al no saber nada y ahora….-

-Mira eso, más personal del Loto blanco…-interrumpió de pronto Bolín al percatarse que en el comedor hiso entrada un grupo de al menos quince agentes del loto blanco-escuche que ellos vienen de la base norte en Holanda, al parecer son muy buenos en combate- le murmuro por lo bajo a la morena

-No me dan buena espina- dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolos con mesura- siento como si me estuvieran vigilado

-Bueno, es normal eres el avatar y…-

-No lo entiendes, me siguen a todos lados y he notado que hacen anotaciones…algo no está bien…-

-¿Y qué sugieres?-

-Hay que vigilarlos nosotros también…-

-Crees que tengan algo que ver con Amón?-

-Es posible…-

* * *

Estaba segura que aquellos hombres eran simples humanos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Qué les prometió a esos humanos para que aceptarán ayudarlo?

-Claro… inmortalidad.-resoplo la heredera haciendo conjeturas – que idiotas, la inmortalidad no es para nada un privilegio…y peor aún es que están dispuestos a sacrificar a miles de personas inocentes por esa absurda idea… son despreciables… -

-Asami… - la llamo Kai adormilando al escucharla murmurar

-Lo siento, te desperté... –

-No, está bien de todas maneras no podía dormir, ¿puedo acompañante?-pregunto el joven levantándose y sentándose a un lado de la ingeniera en su campamento improvisado que habían armado para descansar

-Claro-

-¿Los chiroptera no duermen? –

La heredera soltó una pequeña risilla ante la pregunta y la forma tan inocente en que la hiso- Claro que lo hacemos… pero con lo que está ocurriendo creo eso es imposible… -

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Cómo le avisaremos al Avatar del peligro que corre?-

-No lo sé, no podemos ir a Ciudad República, seguramente Amón mantiene vigilancia en todas las entradas esperando a que me acerque… -

-Y la Avatar no tiene celular tal vez podríamos…-

-No podemos arriesgarnos no sabemos qué tan infiltrados estén en la policía especial y el loto blanco y con mi padre trabajando de su lado muy posiblemente tenga vigilada las líneas-

-Valla que complicado… ¿Qué no hay otra forma?, ¿no se seria genial que poseyeras poderes de telequinesis así podrías hablar con el Avatar con tu mente, es decir eres un chiroptera de alto linaje y además portadora de Vaatu es…

-¡Eso es, Kai eres un genio! – exclamo de pronto la heredera sobresaltando a Kai

-¿Que?-

-¡Raava y Vaatu posiblemente se puedan comunicar entre ellos!. Alguna vez leí algo acerca de mundo espiritual y de cómo el Avatar podía entrar a voluntad gracias a Raava, si es así entonces tal vez con Vaatu también sea posible –decía con entusiasmo

-¡Genial! ¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?–

Ante aquella pregunto Asami bajo los hombros cayendo en cuenta de que aunque su idea fuera buena tal vez sería imposible de llevar acabo -Emmm… no – admitió con decepción

-¿No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte entrar al mundo espiritual?-

-Tenzin- murmuro por lo bajo. Sabía que el como maestro aire su conocimiento en cuanto al mundo espiritual y todo lo que implicaba era mayor al resto de los maestros

¿El hijo del anterior Avatar?-

-Sí, estoy segura que él podría explicarme que está pasando conmigo y a entrar al mundo espiritual. Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-La isla del templo aire esta resguardada por el loto blanco, será imposible acercarnos…-Parecía que el destino estuviera en su contra, las personas que podrían ayudarla se encontraban el Ciudad Republica; a donde no podía ir.

-Tal vez yo conozca a alguien…-sugirió Kai pensativo

-¿De verdad?-cuestiono escéptica. No creí que Kai siendo tan Joven pudiera conocer a alguien que pudiera contactar a los espíritus

-Si aunque no sé si siga…vivo- dijo al fin con una sonrisa de angustia y rascándose la nuca pues se acababa de percatar que tal vez su idea no había sido tan buena

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Asami alzo una ceja mirando a Kai con interés, mientras cruzaba los brazos expectante a su respuesta

-El general Iron-dijo tímidamente

-Es cierto, el solía ser parte del loto blanco y ayudo al Avatar Aang anteriormente…si llegamos a la nación del fuego probablemente encontremos algunas forma de comunicarnos con Ciudad Republica. Debemos partir de inmediato aún nos queda un largo camino para llegar allá- declaro la ingeniera poniéndose de pie y comenzando a tomar el poco equipaje con el que viajaban. Tenían al tiempo detrás de ellos, debían de darse prisa antes de Amón intentara cualquier cosa…

* * *

Otro amanecer más que presenciaba Korra en la azotea del edificio central de las instalaciones de la policía especial. Más elementos del loto blanco y policías se habían unido a ellos con el fin de dar con el paradero de Amón y los suyos, sin embargo las investigaciones parecían no avanzar, aun no hallaban nada de ellos, era como si se hubieran esfumado por completo de la ciudad sin dejar ningún rastro…

-¡Cómo es posible!...Amón debe de estar ahí afuera torturando a Asami, mientras yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo!- exclamo llevando sus manos al aire con desesperación, la poca paciencia de la avatar se estaba acabado. Suspiro hondo fijando su mirada al cielo. Recordó la primera vez que logro hacer control, cuando supo que ella era el Avatar; el entusiasmo y lo feliz que se sentía por saber que con su poder ayudaría a la gente…pero nunca imagino lo difícil que seria, el peligro en que ponía a todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor -Tal vez cuando todo termine regresare al Loto Blanco en el Polo Sur, de esa manera nadie más resultara herido por mi culpa-dijo en voz baja abrazándose se de sus rodillas mientras tenues sollozos se comenzaban a escuchar

-¿¡Como que todavía no hay resultados de las investigaciones!? ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!-exclamo exaltada la militar dando un fuerte golpe en el muro que provoco que se comenzara a cuartear

-Kuvira cálmate, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de localizarlos y…-hablaba Su Yin con cautela intentando tranquilizar a la militar. Ella conocía de propia mano lo terrible que podía ser su poder si Kuvira era sacada de sus cabales.

-Yo cumplí con aprender a dominar la sangre control, estoy lista para enfrentar a Tarrlok-Expuso con seguridad

-Lo sé pero…-

\- Todos ustedes son unos ineptos- Soltó harta de todo el trabajo extrañamente ineficiente de los últimos días - Saldré yo misma a buscar a Asami y…-

-¡No!- contradijo Lin entrando en la sala, al parecer había alcanzado a escuchar buena parte de la charla -...nadie saldrá de las instalaciones incluyéndote a ti, no importa que seas un miembro élite del Loto Blanco, no dejare que nadie ponga un pie fuera de aquí…-

-¿Pero qué?...-Reclamo furiosa mirando retadora a la jefa de la policía especial

-Esta misma discusión la acabo de tener con Korra por la mañana, la detuve a pocos metros de que saltara la cerca junto con Bolín y el detective Mako…no creí que ese muchacho fuera hacer algo tan imprudente…-Mascullo lo último entre dientes sintiendo algo de decepción por la repentina insubordinación de su joven promesa

-¡Entonces esperan que nos quedemos sin hacer nada mientras Amón tiene a Asami!-

-¡Sí!-afirmo con autoridad-hasta que no reciban ordenes de mi o Su Yin nadie se moverá…No dejare que nadie más muera- Lin dio por terminada la discusión y salió de la sala azotando fuertemente la puerta tras ella. El ambiente era demasiado tenso, pero debía de mantener el control entre sus tropas cualquier movimiento en falso y podrían provocar otro ataque de igual o mayor magnitud que el último.

* * *

Llevaban caminando a las orillas de la carretera un largo rato, permitiéndose descansar por breves momentos. En algunos lapsos pedían a los conductores que pasaban por ahí algún aventó que los acercara más a su destino. La nación del fuego aún les quedaba demasiado lejos y apenas si llevaban menos de un cuarto del camino, si seguían así les tomaría más de dos semanas en llegar y no disponían de mucho tiempo, Amón podría encontrarlos y podría atacar ciudad República en cualquier momento…

Pronto comenzaron a ver más fluencia de automóviles, y como a cada poco que avanzaban edificios y casas se hacían presentes en el panorama dándoles a indicar que habían llegado a una ciudad.

-Asami, ¿podemos parar?, tengo hambre- señaló Kai con desanimo llevándose las manos a su estómago que hacia tanto ruido como el rugido de un león.

-Claro, lo siento estaba tan concentrada en seguir avanzado que olvide por completo las provisiones-respondió un tanto avergonzada

-Está bien, pero…no llevo dinero conmigo-dijo rebuscándose los bolsillos

-Ni yo, y no puedo usar mis cuentas ya que podrían rastrearnos…-La cara del joven denotaba decepción y el gruñido se su estómago que estaba muriendo de hambre -Maldición!-mascullo entre dientes la pelinegra al sentirse inútil ante la situación.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo de pronto apresurando el paso

-Kai Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- El chico corrió a un cruce concurrido de gente, busco a su objetivo y cuando lo encontró una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió al hombre haciéndolo caer.

-Oh, disculpe señor, aquí tiene su portafolio-dijo el joven acercándose al hombre mientras sacudía el maletín que había salido volando a causa de la estrepitosa caída

-Valla muchas gracias, ese viento fue muy extraño-respondió el hombre acomodando su sombrero y mirando hacia los lados en busca del origen de aquel inusual fenómeno.

-Lo sé el clima está loco-agrego Kai. El señor tomo el maletín dándole las gracias al joven para después seguir su camino. Aunque el movimiento había sido rápido y casi imperceptible la ojiverde logro verlo perfectamente

-Kai…- le llamo con severidad en tono de reprenda

-¡Oye!, fue por una buena causa, soy un chico en crecimiento, además aún tenemos que infiltrarnos a algún banco de sangre recuerdas…- se excusó el chico mientras sacaba la billetera y revisa el botín que acababa de obtener. Asami respiro profundo, aunque estuviera mal a veces las circunstancias te obligaban a hacer cosas como esas. Al menos Kai podría comprarse ahora algo de comida.

-Tienes razón, tu ganas, sigamos antes de llamar la atención-

Continuaron caminando por las concurridas calles de la urbe, habían llegado a una hora pico y por surte las personas parecían muy ocupadas en sus asuntos por lo que no les prestaban atención permitiéndoles pasar desapercibidos. Se dirigieron a comprar provisiones en un pequeño centro comercial. Kai las guardo en su mochila junto con el dinero que les había sobrado. Ahora necesitaban alimento para Asami, pues con solo media bolsa de sangre solo le quedaría para una comida más.

-Bien y ahora a conseguir tu alimento-alego Kai parándose frente al banco de sangre de la ciudad

-¿Estás listo?-

-Yo nací listo- exclamo con confianza mientras se remangaba su sudadera

-De acuerdo-

El chico entro por la puerta principal seguido por Asami quien tomo asiento en el lugar de espera. Se paró en la recepción llamando a la señorita que atendía el lugar

-Buenas tardes señorita, quisiera ser donador-

La chica levanto la vista de su ordenar fijándola en Kai, que al ver su aparecía de percato que solo era un niño, tal vez buscando la pequeña remuneración que les daban a las personas que donaban. Frunció el ceño y de mala gana contesto -Joven, necesita un permiso firmado por su padres, no puede donar así-

-Por favor yo necese...-

-!Ya te dije que no mocoso!-

Ya la tenía, había caído en la trampa, logro hacerla enojar y captar su atención…Tomo los cables del ordenador cercano arrancándolos de un jalón. La recepcionista furiosa y alterada llamo a los guardias del lugar que se concentraron atrapar al escurridizo chico, oportunidad que tomo la heredera para infiltrarse a la bóveda donde guardaban los suministros.

-Bien con esto lograre llegar a la siguiente ciudad sin problemas- Tomo en sus manos cuatro bolsas de sangre guardándolas en una pequeña maleta térmica con compresas frías que se encontraba en el lugar la cual usaban para transportar más fácilmente los sacos. Apretó el paso y saliendo a gran velocidad tomo a Kai por la camisa sacándolo del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos por su repentina desaparición

-Woow, más despacio…creo que vomitare-exclamo con dificultad llevándose una de sus manos a la boca, la velocidad con la que la heredera se movía era tal que no lograba distinguir lo que había a su alrededor

-Lo siento- se disculpó parando en seco ya a varios kilómetros del banco de sangre

-Valla, no sabía que pudieras moverte de esa forma, así podríamos llegar...-

-Necesito usar mucho poder y eso significa más alimento-

-Oh…ok-respondió Kai avergonzado recordando el día que la conoció; el como una bolsa entera fue succionada en solo cuestión de segundos solo para que Asami se recuperara medianamente

La pelinegra soltó una suspiro de alivio dándose cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado del lugar de su atraco, eso les daría tiempo para salir sin problemas del poblado- bien ya tenemos provisiones para ambos…-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si consigo algo más dinero? Podríamos comprar boletos de avión y…-

-Kai, no tenemos papeles, no podríamos salir ni del aeropuerto, además la policía ya debe estar buscándote, hay que salir de esta ciudad cuanto antes-

-Está bien, esto de ser un viajero sin dinero no es divertido-bufo el chico desanimado. Mientras Asami acomodaba el equipaje dirigió su vista a un local donde vendían televisores, al parecer estaban dando las noticia del lugar, cuando de pronto cierta personalidad en la pantalla llamo su atención.

-¡Hey, mira Asami es Lord Zuko!- exclamo con emoción mientras corría hasta al aparador

-¿Donde?-dejo todo lo que hacía para dirigir su mirada a todas partes en busca de señor de fuego.

-¡Ahí!- apunto con su mano la pantalla lleno de impresión

-Ok…- Asami levanto una ceja escéptica fijando su vista hacia donde señalaba el joven maestro aire

-No, mira las letras del telepronter.-

-Visita diplomática de Lord Zuko en la ciudad con el canciller de estado-leyó en voz alta las letras que viajaban debajo de la nota que se estaba dando-…! Oh por Raava!, hay que dirigirnos hacia allá!-

-¡Es nuestro boleto a la nación del fuego!-grito con emoción el chico

-Hay que averiguar donde se hospedara, trataremos de infiltrarnos ahí-

-¿No habrá guardias del loto blanco…?- cuestiono con preocupación

-Probablemente, por eso nos moveremos de noche…-

Pasaban de la una de la madrugada, los guardias en que se encontraban en el hotel parecía ya cansados, en algunos momentos cabeceaban y sus sentidos parecía más torpes. En uno de los edificios aledaños se encontraba la portadora de Vaatu esperando el momento justo para saltar al balcón del piso donde se encontraba hospedado el señor del fuego, esperando solamente la señal de Kai que había logrado internarse en el edificio pero solo llegando al ante el antepenúltimo piso.

Finalmente un pequeño chiflido se escuchó en el ambiente, señal que tomo la heredera para infiltrarse en la habitación de Lord Zuko. Un hombre de aspecto mayor y el cabello plateado se encontraba recostado en su cama examinando los pendientes del día siguiente en su agenda cuando una apenas perceptible ráfaga de aire sacudió sus cortinas. Bajo sus papeles y lentamente se puso de pie para después salir con cautela de la alcoba. Llego a la sala donde se percató que la ventana se encontraba abierta, sin lugar a dudas el viejo tenia compañía.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-cuestiono al viento mientras empuñaba su mano y creaba un cuchilla con su elemento. Entrecerró los ojos, esa sensación que lo invadía no podía ser otra que llego a sentir en sus días de juventud cuando se dedicaba a perseguir a aquellos seres "inmortales" -Un chiroptera…-concluyo al fin en voz alta. Percatándose que una figura salía de entre las sombras. Sin titubeos Lord Zuko lanzo una potente llamarada que calcino por completo un sofá.

-No espere, espere por favor, necesito de su ayuda- rogo Asami levantando sus manos en señal de que no tenían intenciones de atacar

-¡¿Que querría alguien como tu conmigo si no es asesinarme?!- cuestiono desconfiado mientras otra flama se formaba en su mano lista para embestir

-Jamás podría hacer eso...-Hablo Asami con voz suave-Escuche, disculpe por entrar así a su habitación pero de verdad necesito su ayuda…tengo que hablar con el general Iron-

-¿Mi tío?- pregunto incrédulo de aquel dicho ¿Qué asuntos tenía un chiroptera con el?

-Soy, Asami Sato- revelo la hereda aun con sus manos arriba.

-Así que la dirigente de Industrias Futuro es un chiroptera, debí imaginarme con el escándalo de tu padre- comento con ironía

-Yo no estoy con el si es lo que insinúa- Asami frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendida por la especulación del hombre; si bien su padre no era alguien en quien poder confiar. Ella apostaría la vida por el renombre se su empresa.

-¿Entonces qué es lo quieres?...-pregunto desafiante mirando fijamente a la heredera a los ojos

-Tengo que hablar con el Avatar, tengo que advertirles a Tenzin y a la general Suyin del peligro en el que están, no es seguro ahí…-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Amón me secuestro y por suerte logre escapar, escuche información sobre él, pero no puedo acercarme a ciudad república, hay gente del infiltrada en el loto blanco y en la policía especial, Amón me está buscando- trato de explicar la pelinegra mirando fijamente al hombre

-Seguro quiere tu cabeza por haber desobedecido sus órdenes…- espeto aun sin creer ni una sola palabra de la joven

-Yo nunca estuve de su lado, al contrario yo…yo estoy del lado del Avatar, de Korra, ¡ella es muy importante para mí!-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Amón entonces contigo?-

-Soy un chiroptera de alto rango…-

-Oh vaya…- dijo fingiendo sorpresa y restándole importancia a su decir

-Y portadora de Vaatu- añadió la pelinegra. Los ojos del señor de fuego se abrieron con sorpresa. Bajo sus puños y miro a la heredera frunciendo el entrecejo

-¿Que dices? -

-Es lo que Amón dijo, quería que entrara en modo berserk y…-

-Bien, ya entiendo por dónde va esto, así que infiltrados en el loto blanco- Ahora entendía por qué últimamente se le había reportado personal del loto blanco con actitud extraña; ella tenía locos a los seguidores de Amón. Guardo silencio unos momentos meditando en su próximo movimiento, debía ser muy cauteloso. Si iba el mismo a Ciudad Republica sería sospecho…-Tendré que deshacerme de algún modo de ellos, mi tío sabrá que hacer contigo…- Delibero el hombre, accediendo a la petición de la heredera

-Muchas gracias…-

-¿Y cómo piensas advertirles?-

-El mundo espiritual, por eso necesito hablar con el general Iron-

-Bien en ese caso la tonta reunión de mañana debe esperar…en cualquier momento Amón podría atacar y últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento de chiroptera en esta ciudad por las noches…seguramente planea un ataque a gran escala- dijo con preocupación

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-¿Y ese chico es tu mascota?- Cuestiono Lord Zuko al ver al chico tratando de subir al balcón con dificultad de donde colgaba peligrosamente

-¿Que? ¡No, claro que no…!- Asami rápidamente se giró para ayudar a Kai a subir antes de que callera.

-¡Gracias Asami!- agradeció con una sonrisa avergonzado mientras rascaba su nunca.

-Está bien pueden quedarse aquí esta noche. Tratare de hacer que los guardias del loto blanco se vallan y tomaremos el jet privado para llegar rápido a la nación del fuego-

Los ojos de Kai se iluminaron al saber que al fin podría dormir en un lugar cálido y libre de mosquitos. Sin siquiera pedir permiso se recostó en uno de los mullidos sillones y se acomodó dispuesto a dormir. Asami hiso una reverencia en agradecimiento al señor del fuego, quien solo asintió con la cabeza para después regresar a su alcoba. Le pelinegra busco el ultimo sillón libre donde se dispuso a descansar. Miro hacia un lado observando las cenizas en el suelo del mueble que previamente había sido calcinado. Si Lord Zuko hubiese querido hacerle daño sin duda ese tiro no hubiese sido fallido.

Hablando con su personal de confianza logro hace que Asami y Kai fueran llevados al aeropuerto privado apenas al amanecer, se llevó a los guardias del loto blanco consigo, alegando una junta urgente con el canciller, lo que les dio tiempo de salir del hotel sin ser vistos.

El viaje fue por demás rápido, apenas y les tomo el día para llegar a las tierras del señor del fuego. El jet se internó aún más en la maleza del lugar llegando a un paraje lejano de la mansión. Un hermoso lugar surrealista donde la vegetación y las flores eran abundantes y las creaturas de la zona jugaban alegres sin siquiera darle importancia a los visitantes. Continuaron su camino a pie por un corto periodo pues la aeronave no podría aterrizar debido a la arboleda abundante del lugar. Finalmente se toparon con una pequeña cabaña de aspecto acogedora y simple, en las puertas se alcanzaba a visualizar a un hombre mayor sentado en el suelo y a su lado una mesita con lo que parecía un juego de mesa…

-¿General Iron?-le llamo Asami tímidamente mirando al hombre de apariencia amigable

-¡Adelante!, me encontraba por empezar un juego de Pai sho, ¿gustan acompañarme?- respondió con una cálida sonrisa, dándole la bienvenida a sus visitas

-Oh claro…-con un poco de pena se dirigieron donde el anciano sentándose del otro lado de la mesita ocupando el otro extremo del tablero de juego

-Así que un chiroptera de alto linaje…- dijo tranquilamente mientras acomodaba sus piezas

-¿Có…Como lo supo?- cuestiono la heredera confundida, ¿aún no le decía nada y ya sabía quién era? Estaba segura que Lord Zuko no había hablado con nadie para guardar el secreto del loto blanco.

-Soy un viejo muy sabio, me he enfrentado con varios de ustedes a lo largo de los años y adquirí una habilidad especial para identificarlos a causa de su emanación tan irregular de calor, sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta en ti…sin duda tú no eres como los otros, no percibo ese sentimiento de odio ni la sed de sangre que es común en tu raza…-respondió aun con ese tono cálido y tranquilo en su voz que lo caracterizaba

-No me gusta lastimar a las personas inocentes…siempre fui un caso raro supongo- decía la ingeniera tratando de responder el cuestionamiento del General

-Pero hay otra cosa, tu aura es parecida a la del Avatar, a la de Raava…-

-Soy la portadora de Vaatu- confeso con cierto tono tembloroso en su voz. Aquella tranquilidad en el hombre le desconcertaba sobremanera

-Ya veo- contesto aun apacible y sin siquiera inmutarse

-¿Por qué no se sorprende como los demás?-

-Lo estoy, nunca había conocido a un portador de Vaatu como tú-dijo con una sonrisa mirando curioso a la joven

-¿A qué se refiere?- cuestiono intrigada

Un pequeña risa escapo del general dejando aún más confundida a Asami- Al parecer cayo en el cuerpo equivocado ¿O debería decir el adecuado?-

-no entiendo…

Iron acerco un par de tazas a los jóvenes y tomo la tetera y donde sirvió Te de jazmín; lo supo Asami al inhalar el exquisito aroma que emanaba el vapor –Veras…a lo largo de los siglos Vaatu a buscado aniquilar a Raava, de destruir el balance. Ahí es donde entran ustedes, los chiroptera creaciones mismas de él. Así como Raava tiene al Avatar, Vaatu también busco un recipiente con el cual manifestarse, buscaba chiroptera de alto linaje que pudieran manejar su poder, y la naturaleza de los chiroptera de alto linaje es la búsqueda de más poderío, de dominación… Sin embargo tú no posees nada de eso…tu alma es pura, tú y el avatar pueden traer de vuelta el balance perfecto entre el bien el mal, como hace milenios antes de que Vaatu y Raava fueran separados por un pequeño error del primer Avatar.

-Entonces…-

-Tu destino es estar al lado del Avatar…Eres la clave del equilibrio perfecto y esto es algo insólito- declaro con seriedad el hombre mientras bajaba su taza hacia la mesa y posaba su mirada en la ojiverde quien al escuchar tal declaración estaba sin dar crédito a todo eso… _"¿mi destino es estar con el Avatar?"_

-¿Entonces el que Asami tenga a Vaatu es todo un suceso?-cuestiono Kai con asombro

-Podría decirse…-

-¿Pero por que no puede manejar los elemento como el Avatar?-argumento el maestro aire mirando a la heredera quien aún trataba de procesar toda aquella información

-Originalmente el poder de los elementos fue entregado por los leones tortuga, seres de luz que le dieron el don a los humanos con el fin de que ayudaran a sus pueblos…Vaatu solo quería el caos por lo que le fue imposible robar los elementos al ser un ente de obscuridad, pero hubo un control que fue capaz de obtener…-

-Sangre control…-murmuro la heredera al recordar la manera en la que asesino a Tarrlok

-Así es, al ser un control obscuro y prohibido Vaatu logro apoderarse de él, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no todos los chiroptera podían dominarlo; solo los alto linaje eran capases de aprender dicha técnica…Y seguramente tus habilidades incrementan de sobremanera, a tal grado de poder luchar a la par del avatar, y eso gracias Vaatu-

-Pero aún no se controlar su poder…!mate aun alto linaje con solo un simple movimiento!, ¿qué tal si lastimo a alguien?... ¿qué tal si Vaatu logra apoderarse de mi cuerpo y…-exclamo con angustia, asustada de su propio poder

-Eso es algo que dudo…tu corazón y alma no poseen tal obscuridad, le será imposible controlarte, a menos que estés fuera de sí, algo así como el estado berserk- explico el general Iron

-Es por eso que Amón no me había alimentado…- resolvió la ingeniera

-Valla parece que Amón también sabía eso, bien ese caso…-el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida - hay que darnos prisa, tienes que contactar al Avatar cuanto antes, ustedes dos deber reunirse previo de que Amón nos encuentre-Dirigió su vista hacia la joven dedicándole una cálida sonrisa- Vamos te enseñare a entrar al mundo espiritual…-

-De acuerdo, ¿pero que hay que hacer?

-¿Alguna vez viste al Avatar meditar?-

-Creo que solo en una ocasión-

-Bien ese caso tal vez será un poco más sencillo. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde la energía espiritual sea más latente siendo que será la primera vez que entres después podrás hacerlo en cualquier sitio.-

Salieron de la pequeña choza del General Iron para posteriormente comenzar a subir por un sendero que los llevaba a un templo en la cima de una vereda. En la entrada del santuario una imponente estatua del Avatar Roku que adornaba el lugar. Tanto Kai como Asami, miraban con asombro el mítico lugar, que a pesar de haber sido edificado hace siglos parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en esa zona.

Internándose a la habitación principal de templo, Iron tomo asiento en el centro de la sala -Ven siéntate aquí….-Invito a la heredera, dando unas palmadas al suelo para que tomara lugar a su lado -Adoptemos la pose de loto.- Asami rápidamente obedeció y se sentó junto el general e imito la posición en la que se encontraba, expectante a su próxima instrucción.

-Ahora cierra los ojos, relájate trata de sincronizar tu respiración con los latidos de tu corazón…despeja tu mente, trata de sentir la energía del universo…-

Asami hacia todo lo que le indicaba Iron, se concentró lo más que pudo deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de entrar al mundo espiritual, debía lograrlo, por Korra, por todos…Pronto sintió su cuerpo más ligero y dejo de escuchar el sonido del ambiente a su alrededor. Dudosa empezó a abrir sus ojos que se abrieron maravillados ante el hermoso paisaje que tenía frente a ella…

-Lo…!lo logre!... ¡estoy en el mundo espiritual!- dijo soltando un grito de alegría mirando con asombro a su alrededor. Pronto espíritus curiosos se fueron acercando, no era muy común ver a humano ahí…

-Tu…no eres el avatar- dijo un pequeño espirito curiosos que tenía un par de hojas en su cabeza simulando una orejas –¡Ah…Vaatu!- dijo de pronto el espíritu con pánico causando que los otros seres desaparecieran asustados.

-¡No! Esperen no les hare daño…- exclamo la ingeniera al ver como los espíritus se alejaban de ella- De verdad…no podría dañarlos…-se sintió decepcionada y bajo la mirada con tristeza. Claro, que más podría esperar, después de todo Vaatu es un ente de oscuridad.

El espíritu que se había acercado antes salió de su escondite con cautela, observando detenidamente el comportamiento de aquella extranjera…Es cierto que era Vaatu pero había algo más en ella, por alguna razón no sentía el aura obscura característica de la contraparte de Raava. Con precaución el pequeño decidió acercarse a la pelinegra dando pequeños pasos…

-Tú eres algo…diferente-dijo el espíritu inmóvil frente a la vampiresa, la miro un poco más y de pronto decido escalar por su cuerpo hasta posarse en su hombro donde se sentó. -Eres muy bonita…- dijo el pequeño con ternura

-Gracias- respondió la ingeniera aliviada de que al menos uno de ellos creyera en ella.

-Ningún chiroptera había entrado antes aquí y menos un descendiente de Vaatu, ¿cómo lo lograste?- cuestiono interrogante el espíritu

-Yo no lo sé muy bien…aun-contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Todo había sido tan rápido y aun había muchas cosas de ella misma que desconocía.

Los demás espíritus decidieron salir también de su escondite al ver que era seguro, pronto la ingeniera se vio rodeada de pequeñas y grandes criaturas que la miraban curiosas.

-¿Vaatu ahora es bueno?- hablo uno de ellos

-Su aura es parecida a la del Avatar…-opino otro

-Vaatu jamás será bueno, pero ciertamente no se percibe la oscuridad en ella…-exclamo un espíritu de aspecto imponente acercándose a la heredera. Poseía el cuerpo de un dragón pero su rostro era el de un ave, con un par hermosas pumas que salían de su cabeza

-Yo, requiero su ayuda…- dijo Asami mirando directamente al espíritu a los ojos

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros portadora de Vaatu?-

-Necesito comunicarme con el Avatar por favor…tengo que hablar con ella- pidió suplicante

-El equilibrio perfecto…- murmuro el espíritu, hacía ya tantos siglos que Raava y Vaatu no eran reunidos. Los espíritus se quedaron estupefactos al echar las palabras de su compañero…

-¿Y porque no solo vas donde el Avatar y nos dejas en paz?- cuestiono el espíritu, si bien la unión de las dos entidades era algo insólito jamás pensó en ayudar a un chiroptera…

-No puedo, si lo hago expondré a mucha gente inocente, hay chiroptera detrás de mí y si hago algo podría atacar al Avatar-

Por unos momentos el ambiente quedo en silencio. Murmullos se escuchaban entre los seres que discernían la petición de la heredera

-Ya entiendo…. -Delibero al fin el espíritu de aspecto de dragón que parecía ser su líder -tal vez podamos mandarle un mensaje, pero si hay chiroptera cerca del Avatar podrían sospechar, al perecer pueden olernos. Lo que podríamos hacer es comunicar el mensaje con algún humano, ja pero muy pocos tienen la habilidad para vernos…-

-¡En el templo aire!, los maestros tienen más afinidad para sentir la energía espiritual!-resolvió rápidamente la pelinegra. Recordó como en algunas veces Jinora, la más grande de los hijos de Tenzin le había contado sobre su primera experiencia en el mundo espiritual en una de las ocasiones que estuvo trabajando con su padre en Industrias Futuro.

-Bien, solo porque queremos que vuelva el equilibrio te ayudaremos, déjanoslo a nosotros, te avisaremos cuando el avatar este en camino- Dijo el espíritu confiado de su dicho, la peligra asintió y pronto sintió como si se encontrara cayendo en abismo provocando que abriera sus ojos de golpe y soltara un pequeño grito ahogado.

-¿Asami estas bien?- se apresuró Kai la chica quien había salido de golpe de su trance

-Sí, si estoy bien- su respiración se encontraba agitada. Todo aquello parecía un sueño...

-¿Lograste comunicarte con el Avatar?-interrogo Iron ofreciéndole un poco de té para calmarla

-Los espíritus dijeron que me ayudarían- dijo un poco más tranquila para después sorbiendo un poco a la infusión que el sabio le había preparado

-En ese caso solo nos queda esperar-

* * *

Pasaba ya de media noche, los guardias del loto blanco pronto harían su cambio de guardia por lo que ya se encontraban algo inquietos por querer acabar con la jornada de trabajo. Tenzin se encontraba en el balcón donde solía sentarse a meditar. Desde que Korra había sido llevada a las instalaciones de la policía especial no había podido verla, su conocimiento ante los hechos que se suscitaban en la ciudad eran muy pocos ya que solo se enteraba por las pláticas que en ocasiones lograba escuchar de los guardias.

-¿Papa?- unos pequeños pasos se escucharon detrás de él poniéndolo en alerta

-Jinora ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- le cuestiono el maestro aire sin abandonar su pose de meditación

-¡Tienes que ir a ver a Korra!-soltó la joven con apuro

-¿Korra? ¿Qué sucede?- su puso de pie de un salto sintiendo una opresión el pecho. La maestro de los cuatro elementos era como una hija para él y su familia. Había jurado a sus padres protegerla...

-Mira…- joven maestra se hiso a un lado revelando a un par de criaturas que revoloteaban detrás de ella

-Espíritus…- murmuro incrédulo, aquellos seres muy pocas veces se dejaban ver por los humanos, solo aparecían cuando algo perturbaba su mundo- Pero…-

-Están buscando al Avatar, quieren que entre al mundo espiritual cuanto antes – trato de explicar lo que le habían dicho los espíritus -No dijeron mucho, solo que había alguien esperando por ella-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Tenzin se encontraba realmente desconcertado ¿cómo es que alguien había logrado entrar al mundo espiritual?

\- Al parecer necesita hablar con Korra…-agrego la menor al ver la cara de confusión de su padre

-Si logro entrar al mundo espiritual quiere decir que…- Tenzin salió a toda prisa de oficina seguido de Jinora quien trataba de seguirle el paso

-Papa espera, seguidores de Amón, están infiltrados…- le informó en voz baja. Su padre paro en seco al escuchar la advertencia, con preocupación miro a su hija tratando de encontrar alguna solución

-Tendremos que esperar por la mañana, será muy sospechoso si ven movimiento a estas horas-

-Pero no nos dejan salir del templo-

-No saldremos, Lin vendrá a nosotros- respondió confiado. Jinora miro con curiosidad a su padre quien solo poso su mano sobre su cabeza para después comenzar a caminar a una de las alas antiguas del templo

-¿Recuerdas el halcón de tu tío Sokka?- con su mano en su mentón dirigió su vista en la pequeña maestra aire quien no entendía muy bien que tenía que ver un ave con lo que estaba pasando

-Si…- respondió dudosa

-Mandaremos el mensaje con el- anuncio Tenzin abriendo una puerta de apariencia solariega que al dejar ver lo que había en su interior revelaba viejos artilugios usados en la guerra por el antiguo equipo Avatar. Zona que Jinora miro con asombro pues jamás se le había permitido acceder a tal lugar.

Llevaba más de tres horas despierta dando vueltas en su cama, conciliar el sueño le era algo realmente imposible; en los últimos días lo único que lograba hacer era dormitar un poco causando que los entrenamientos fueran el doble de pesados. Pero eso le importaba poco, lo único que necesitaba saber era si Asami se encontraba bien, en cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Amón y…

-¡Korra!- le llamo de pronto Lin del otro lado de la puerta, provocando que pegara un salto que la tumbo del colchón.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó mientras se paraba a abrir la puerta. -¿Qué sucede son las cinco de la mañana?-

-Partiremos enseguida- ordeno con el característico tono demándate en su voz tomando por sorpresa a la morena y sacándola a rastras de su habitación

-¿Encontraron a Asami?.- pregunto la ojiazul con ilusión poniéndose a la par del apresurado andar de la oficial

-Saldrás con Suyin y conmigo al templo aire- dijo siguiendo su camino

-¿Al templo aire?… ¿Le paso algo a Tenzin?-cuestiono con apuro

-No, pero necesitas meditar un poco…- Korra se detuvo mirando confundía a Lin. ¿Qué acaso se había vuelto loca?

-¡Este no es el momento para eso! Asami sigue con Amón y ese psicópata en cualquier momento puede atacar!...-soltó con enojo

-Ya está todo arreglado, escaparemos por una de las salidas que están fuera de los planos- seguía explicando sin darle mayor importancia al reclamo de la morena

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Por qué saldremos de esa manera?-

-Al parecer tenemos infiltrados, y no dudo que sea cierto- empezó a contar por fin

-¡Lo sabía!...!Hay que ir por ellos!-

-No, tenemos algo de ventaja ahora que sabemos eso, no haremos nada que llame su atención por ahora, por eso saldremos sin que nadie más los sepa, Kuvira ya preparo todo para que partamos sin problemas-

-¿Pero a que iremos al templo aire?-

-Yo tampoco estoy muy seguirá, el mensaje era breve pero es importante que vallas-

-Entonces en marcha…-

Bolín y Mako se encargaron de mantener alejados a los cadetes y agentes del loto blanco por donde Lin y Korra se escabullían. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño almacén algo abandonado, donde con el uso de metal control Lin descubrió una parte del suelo que mostraban unas escaleras que las llevaba por una especie de túnel.

-Valla si hubiera sabido de esto no habría escalado esa cerca…- decía Korra mirando con fascinación aquella salida secreta

-Si hubieras sabido de esto estarías en confinamiento-

Salieron cerca del parque de ciudad república, donde Suyin ya las esperaba en un auto en que para poder salir sin problemas de la base alego que daría pequeños rondines que ya se habían convertido en su rutina desde el último ataque de los chiroptera. Gracias a que ambas hermanas sabían perfectamente la ubicación de los agentes del loto blanco, lograron evadirlos magníficamente, hasta que llegaron al muelle; ahí saltaron desde uno de los puntos ciegos ocultas entre las cajas de los embarques. Korra creo una burbuja de aire que las envolvió para que pudieran continuar sin problemas hasta el templo.

-Bien ya casi llegamos- señalo la ojiazul cuando toparon con el acantilo donde solía esconderse para estar a solas

-Ahora solo hay que llegar hasta Tenzin-

Con mucha cautela y usando su metal y tierra control, lograron escalar hasta cima sin ser vistas. Ocultas entre unos arbustos buscaban acercarse al templo o esperar a algún integrante de la familia que pudiera ayudarlo

-Es Ikki...-susurro la morena al ver a la descendiente de los maestros aire salir al patio acompañada de Meelo

-No Korra, ni lo pienses esa niña es más ruidosa que un oso-ornitorrinco nos delatara-le regaño Lin anticipando que fuese a hablarle.

-¡Ya sé cómo hacerles saber que estamos aquí!- señalo Korra mientras del suelo elevaba una pequeña hoja y con una suave brisa la hiso volar hasta la cabeza de Meelo, quien al sentir el aire control y tomar el pámpano supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Se acercó a Ikki susurrándole algo al oído pare después comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia los guardias cercanos.

-¡Oigan! ¿No quieren jugar conmigo?-les dijo a tres guardias que custodiaban el jardín

-Ahora no niño estamos ocupados- dijo si siquiera voltear a mirarlo

-Vamos pero si no están haciendo nada, solo están ahí parados.-

-Ya te dijimos que no-

Meelo rio maliciosamente y de un salto creo una esfera de aire bajo el con la que se acercó a los guardias golpeándolos en su camino y haciéndolos caer.

-¡Vuelve acá mocoso!- grito uno de ellos furioso mientras comenzaban a seguirlo para atraparlo. Ikki fue hacia los arbustos sigilosamente vigilando que todos los guardias se hubieran ido.

-Ya pueden salir- susurro

-¡Korra!-chillo la joven maestra abrasándose del Avatar.

-¡Hola Ikki es bueno verte de nuevo!... ¿podrías llevarme con tu padre?- dijo posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña quien asintió rapidamente

-Claro él ya las está esperando- Entraron a la casa escabulléndose por los pasillos con éxito gracias a los acólitos que distraían a los guardias que se encontraban dentro. Finalmente llegar a la oficina de Tenzin sin problemas

-Korra…-dijo el hombre acercándose a su alumna

-Hola Tenzin…Los eche de menos- la morena abrazo a su mentor después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él y su familia…al fin volvía a sentirse en casa

-También nosotros, vamos no hay tiempo que perder iremos a la sala de meditación que solía usar mi padre, ahí no hay nadie que pueda verte o molestarte- indico Tenzin mientras movía su escritorio revelando una puerta secreta

-¿Meditar? ¿En enserio?- cuestión extrañada. Cuando Lin se lo menciono creyó que era una broma, pero ahora que se lo volvían a repetir supo que no jugaban.

-Los espíritus mandaron un mensaje, querían que el avatar se presentara en el mundo espiritual cuanto antes, decían que alguien quería verte- explico el maestro aire con seriedad

-¿En el mundo espiritual?-

-Yo también creo que es muy extraño, Korra ve con cuidado-

La morena asintió, y decidida a saber lo que sucedía adopto su posición de meditación, cerró los ojos y trata de calmar sus pensamientos que en ese momento eran todo un torbellino "Vamos Korra tu puedes" se animaba mentalmente. Aspiro profundo para después liberar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. Pronto sintió como su espíritu era llevado a aquel hermoso mundo al cual muy pocas veces solía visitar

Se puso de pie de un salto y volvió su mirada a su al redor en busca de quien se supone la estaba buscando, finalmente a lo lejos alcanzo a distinguir una figura femenina que se acercaba a ella, figura que se encontraba rodeada de espíritus…

-¿Asami?...-susurro quedamente esperando con todas sus fuerzas que aquella chica no fuera algún producto de su loca imaginación o de los trucos del mundo espiral, sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, su ritmo cardíaco aumento intempestivamente en cuanto vio a la figura más cerca de ella…

-Korra…- la heredera comenzó a correr hacia la Avatar quien se quedó atónita ante lo que veía, ¿en verdad es ella...?. Pronto sintió como era rodeada en un cálido abrazo y esa dulce fragancia a jazmín tan característica de la heredera inundó sus sentidos. Es ella…

-Asami…!Asami!-exclamo efusiva devolviendo el abrazo, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a causa de la felicidad de volver a estrechar a la persona que más amaba en sus brazos

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Cómo lograste entrar al mundo espiritual?- empezó a bombardearla de preguntas separándose un poco pero sin romper el abrazo

-Si estoy bien, logre escapar de Amón por un descuido de Tarrlok, estoy en la nación del fuego con Iron, el fue el que me ayudo a comunicarme contigo…-explico la pelinegra con alegría aun emocionada por el reencuentro.

-¿Te estas alimentando correctamente?- Pregunto Korra con ternura mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Asami perdiéndose en su calor.

-Sí, un chico que encontré en la ciudad de Omashu me ayu…-

-¿Que? ¿Alguien más te dio a beber de su sangre?-. Korra corto por completo la explicación de Asami, Se separó de su novia en un instante mirando loca confusa, sabía que debía alimentarse, pero la idea de que otra persona compartiera esa experiencia con la ingeniera le provocaba cierto sentimiento de enojo.

-No, no, nada de eso…el me ayudo a conseguir suministros en los bancos de sangre en las ciudades donde a íbamos-explico con paciencia y una sonrisa divertida al ver lo tiernos pucheros de la morena

-¡Oh! ….ya veo- rió con nerviosismo rascándose la nuca y visiblemente apenada por su comportamiento

-¿Celosa?- inquirió Asami juguetona

-¿Que? No nada de eso…-volvió a reír sintiéndose torpe

-Como usted diga Avatar Korra-dijo divertida la heredara para después volver a abrazar a la morena en sus brazos.

-Te extrañe tanto…- murmuro Korra sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza

-Y yo a ti- respondió Asami reforzando el abrazo. Era increíble como en el mundo espiritual todo se sentía tal real. Que a pesar de que su cuerpo físico se encontrara a muchos kilómetros de distancia de la morena era como si en verdad ella estuviera ahí.

-Korra debes de tener mucho cuidado- hablo con preocupación regresando a la horrible realidad

-Lo sé, Lin me acaba de informar que hay gente de Amón en el loto Blanco- respondió con seriedad aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de la ingeniera

-Y no solo ahí, están en todas partes, en la policía especial, en puestos de gobierno, comunicación, hasta en los cuídanos….-

-¿Qué?, pero…- exclamo angustiada. ¿Cómo era posible que ciudadanos a los que creía proteger estuvieran inmiscuidos con ese loco?

-Hay gente que daría lo que fuera por ser "inmortal"- trato de explicar Asami

-¿Ahora que haremos? ¿Cómo derrotaremos a Amón y a su ejército? ¡Implicaría matar a humanos con ideas absurdas metidas en su cabeza…!- replico exaltada separándose un poco para mirar fijamente a esos jade tratando de encontrar alguna solución. Se sentía asustada ¿Qué debería hacer?...

-Lo sé, es por eso que Iron sugirió que nos reuniéramos cuanto Antes-dijo Asami con firmeza tomando al Avatar por los hombros tratando de animarla

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Debemos estar juntas Korra, tú al ser el avatar y yo por poseer a Vaatu-

-El equilibrio original será restablecido-de pronto una voz femenina se escuchó en el ambiente y un hermoso resplandor azul se manifestó en el pecho de la morena

-¿Raava?- cuestiono la morena impresionada por la inesperada intervención del espíritu

-Vaya veo a Vaatu no le fue muy bien a la hora de buscar portador; sus planes no salieron como esperaba…Esta oportunidad puede que nunca jamás se repita…Korra debemos estar con la portadora de Vaatu su unión nos hará más fuerte y podremos vencer fácilmente a Amón-expuso el espíritu con premura

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Ella está prácticamente a otro lado del mundo-

-Yo iré hacia ti Korra, si empiezas a moverte demasiado comenzaran a sospechar…-

-No…Si hay tantos infiltrados como dices te podrían atrapar a penas pongas un pie en Ciudad República…no quiero que nada te pase Asami-dijo Korra con seriedad ahora que sabía que se encontraba bien, no permitiría que nada le pasara-Fijemos un punto en común de encuentro- sugirió la morena

-Bien…-Asintió la ingeniera

-La ciudad de Zaofu-dijo la Avatar con firmeza

-¿En Zaofu?-

-Sí, Lin alguna vez me comento que esa ciudad fue su hogar, la casa de los Beifong aún debe estar ahí, según ella era la ciudad más segura que conocía, Suyin nos ayudara a entrar sin problemas

-De acuerdo, saldré cuanto antes hacia allá-

Korra se acercó nuevamente a la heredera estrechándola en sus brazos. Ahora ansiosa por su próximo encuentro…

-Ten mucho cuidado por favor-murmuro suavemente Asami devolviendo el dulce gesto

La morena asintió abrazándose con más fuerza a ella…-Te amo- declaro Korra mirándola a los ojos. Asami se acercó ella y acorto la poca distancia que las separaba…La beso, en una caricia necesitada, desesperada llena de sentimientos…los labios morenos temblaban aun incrédulos de que ella estuviera ahí, se aferró a la heredera queriendo sentirla aún más cerca, queriendo palpar con sus sentidos de que todo eso era real…

-Yo también te amo- respondió la pelinegra en susurro separándose lentamente de la morena. Aunque no lo quisieran era momento de partir…con paso lento Korra fue retrocediendo un par pasos esperando a que Asami fuera la primera en irse

-Korra…-hablo de pronto la pelinegra dudosa en si debía preguntar por ella. Sabía bien las rencillas que había entre ellas…

-Kuvira está bien, se recuperó rápido del ataque de Tarrlok- Explico Korra adivinando los pensamientos de su pareja

-Gracias...-respondió Asami mirándola agradecida.

-Anda, ve…nos veremos pronto-dijo con suavidad la morena sabiendo que la heredera no quería marcharse

-De acuerdo…-accedió al fin

Sintió como su espíritu regresaba de un golpe a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo, su corazón aún se encontraba agitado…Asami estaba bien…

-Korra que sucedió, ¿quién era?- cuestiono Tenzin acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levarse

-Asami-

-¿Qué?...-El maestro aire la miro incrédulo

-Asami, ella está bien, fue ella quien me esperaba en el mundo espiritual…-empezó a contar la morena ya mas calmada.

-¿Pero cómo? ella es un chiroptera y…-

-Y portadora de Vaatu- Interrumpió Su -esto solo nos comprueba que las sospechas de Yasuko eran ciertas, por suerte para nosotros es ella quien lleva a la contra parte de Raava, de lo contrario estaríamos perdidos-

-Si eso es verdad, Korra y ella deben de reunirse cuanto antes, si Amón llega a encontrarla será muy peligroso-

-En Zaofu, ahí es donde nos encontraremos- dijo Korra mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a la hermanas Beifong esperando su aprobación.

-Valla no esperaba que eligieran mi hogar como punto de encuentro, pero debo decir que fue una buena elección, le constara más a Amón llegar hasta nosotros-dijo Su con orgullo pues su residencia era conocida casi como una fortaleza

-Bien, entonces hagamos los preparativos para salir cuanto antes- expuso Lin

-¿Y qué hay de los infiltrados?-

-Saldremos de la misma manera que lo hicimos hoy, solo llevaremos a las personas necesarias-explico Su preparándose para salir del templo aire

-Para cuando la gente de Amón se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia ya tendremos buena ventaja- agrego la hermana mayor confiada en su plan.

-Entonces andando-

* * *

Al fin, después tanto tiempo aquí esta la actualización. Mil disculpas por la tardanza tuve varios problemas con la trama y cuando me disponía a escribir solo me quedaba mirando la pantalla sin ninguna idea que plasmar. En fin, ojala que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no les pareciera tedioso XD muchas gracias a los que leen y se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario. Espero pronto poder subir la continuación que ya esta siendo procesada en mi cabeza. Saludos y nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

Blood and Night

VIII

El rugir del motor de una imponente motocicleta ocre con ornamenta en escarlata resonaba en el patio principal de una de las casonas de las propiedades del señor del fuego. La flamante Ducati se preparaba para un largo viaje a través de la nación del fuego hasta el punto de encuentro fijado por el Avatar. Con una buena ración de bolsas de sangre perfecta y herméticamente selladas y a una temperatura más que favorable para su conservación la vampiresa se encontraba lista para la partida.

-Señorita Sato, ¿está segura que no prefiere viajar en nuestro Jet privado? Llegaría hasta Zaofu en solo un día…- sugería uno de sirvientes más fieles del señor Zuko mientras le acercaba el casco deportivo a la ingeniera

\- Muchas gracias, estoy segura de que el viaje sería más rápido, pero no puedo permitirme exponerlos a ustedes solo por mí. El avión llamaría mucho la atención además de los permisos aéreos que habría que pedir en el trayecto seguramente harían sospechar rápidamente a los hombres de Amón infiltrados de algo nada usual en los movimientos del señor Zuko- replico amablemente brindándole una sonrisa sincera al hombre, sentía que ya mucho habían hecho por ella con el simple gesto de dejarla descansar a ella y a Kai en la finca, además de que se encargarían de cuidar al chico en su ausencia. Simplemente no quería inmiscuirlos y que se convirtieran en blanco de Amón.

-Tiene razón la señorita Asami, además parece ser que se complementa de maravilla con esa motocicleta, estoy seguro que sabrá como ingeniárselas para llegar sin problemas a su destino-decía el viejo sabio Iron acercándose lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la pelinegra con su característica sonrisa cálida.

-Señor Iron, muchas gracias por todo- agradeció la ojijade haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

-No, gracias a ti, tu existencia es un rayo de luz para poner fin a esta guerra entre chiroptera y humanos…Anda ve y encuéntrate con el Avatar, mándale saludos de mi parte-respondió el hombre posando suavemente su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-¡Asami…!- El grito de Kai resonó en el patio mientras el muchacho salía rápidamente en dirección a la aludida. Asami se marchaba, sin el…con su mochila a un lado acelero el paso para darle alcance a la heredera.

-Tú te quedas aquí Kai, no puedo exponerte a tanto peligro…- espeto la ingeniera deteniendo en seco al muchacho que en cuanto las palabras escuchadas fueron procesadas por su cerebro una mueca de decepción se apodero de su joven rostro.

-Pero puedo ayudar, te protegeré y…-empezó a hablar rápidamente poniéndose frente a la motocicleta y tomándola por el manubrio. Sus ojos olivo comenzaba a mostrarse vidriosos y es que en tan solo unos días un sentimiento de cariño creció rápidamente en el chico. Era la primera vez que sentía que le importaba a alguien, que se preocupaban por él. No le importaba el hecho de que Asami fuera una chiroptera, para él se había convertido en su amiga, en su hermana y ahora se iría a un lugar donde su futuro era incierto, ¿Qué tal si no la volvía a ver?

-No Kai-Hablo firmemente la ingeniera sosteniéndole la mirada aunque por dentro también se sentía temerosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir- No me perdonaría si algo llegase a pasarte. Aun tienes mucho que aprender con los maestros aire, en cuanto todo esto termine regresare por ti para ir juntos a ciudad república….te lo prometo- dijo con voz calmada tratando de tranquilizar al chico. Kai bajo la mirada y aparto sus manos del vehículo. Es cierto, después de todo es todo el era solo un novato en aire control, ¿qué ayuda podría brindarle a Asami?. Encogiéndose de hombros desvió su mirada mientras se mordía el labio intentando encontrar las palabras correctas ante la inminente partida.

-Está bien…cuídate mucho-dijo con hilo de voz enfocando nuevamente su vista hacia la pelinegra

-Lo hare…-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras el neófito maestro aire daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, Asami soltaba un largo suspiro como tratándose de darse ánimos a confrontar su destino. Tomo el casco colándoselo en la cabeza y subió hasta el tope el cierre de su ajustado traje negro de cuero. Con los guantes ya acoplados en sus manos, las dirigió hasta el manubrio donde hiso rugir una vez más el motor para enseguida quitar el seguro y subir su pie hasta el pedal pisándolo ligeramente y así arrancado finalmente el vehículo dejando atrás al viejo Iron acompañado de Kai quien se quedó ahí hasta que la figura de la pelinegra desapareció de su vista.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Gracias a Ikki y Meelo que distrajeron a los guardias robando sus gorros lograron abandonar la isla del templo aire sin ser vistas. Llegaron a la bahía Yue sin problemas y abordaron el vehículo de vigilancia de Su que había aparcado anteriormente en las bodegas.

-Hay que darnos prisa...-hablo con desespero la mayor de las hermanas Beifong

-¡Ya lo sé!, les dejare en la base a ustedes primero, yo llegare después o de lo contrario podrían sospechar-respondió Su al tiempo que pisaba hasta el fondo el acelerador, por suerte las calles se encontraban casi vacías, a causa del ataque muchos habían optado por salir de la ciudad o refugiarse mientras alguno otros apenas y salían de sus casa para conseguir provisiones.

Dejándolas en parque avatar lograron infiltrarse de nueva cuenta a las instalaciones de la policía especial sin problemas donde todo el personal parecía bastante entretenido que ni siquiera habían notado la falta de Lin y Korra

-Kuvira fue muy ingeniosa al realizar un simulacro a gran escala-comento Lin evaluando rápidamente la situación en que se encontraba trabajando el personal

-Sí, supongo que estuvo bien- resoplo la morena mirando lo ocupados que parecían todos. La militar lo había hecho bien a la hora de mantener a todos distraídos un buen rato

-Acude a las 2000 hrs en mi oficina, mandare llamar a las personas que nos acompañaran en esta misión, para entonces espero que ya encuentres lista para partir- le menciono Lin antes de entrar a su cubículo para ponerse al tanto de la situación del día.

-Si por mí fuera saldría ahora mismo-respondió Korra visiblemente desesperada por partir

-Sabes que nuestro plan funciona mejor por noche- le reprendió la jefa de policía recordando el último intento de escape del Avatar

-Lo sé, lo se…era broma, iré a prepárame-

Camino con premura por los pasillos de las instalaciones, conforme avanzaba podía sentir varias miradas inquisitivas sobre ella donde mayor concentración de personal había, probablemente de los infiltrados…menos mal Kuvira les había dicho que el avatar se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio como usualmente hacía por lo que no hubo sospecha ante su ausencia al simulacro, sumándole a esto que nunca acataba las ordenes de la militar.

-Avatar Korra-su característico tono de voz autoritario hiso eco en los oídos de la morena provocándole ese sentimiento de molestia que siempre sentía cuando de ella se trataba aunque últimamente había sabido controlarse y tolerarla más

-Kuvira…-respondió Korra con monotonía

-¿Encontraron a Asami?-cuestiono preocupada

-Ella…ella está bien, supongo que por ser su guardiana Lin te llamara más tarde…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Saldremos a Zaofu al anochecer, ahí nos encontraremos con Asami-informo la morena observando detenidamente la reacción de la chiroptera

-¿Cómo logró escapar de Tarrlok?- indago incrédula la militar, pues ella de primera mano sabia lo terrible que podía ser el sangre control de aquel tipo

-No lo sé muy bien aún, nuestra conversación fue breve, pero ten por seguro que está bien- Ante esas palabras Kuvira pareció relajarse y por primera vez, en todos esos meses que tenia de conocer a la militar la vio sonreír de esa forma, esa mirada oliva ahora se encontraba más afilada y decidida…Tal vez así fue como ella se vio al ver que Asami se encontraba bien…- _Quizás… Kuvira y yo no somos tan distintas…-_

-Avatar…Gracias-agradeció de forma sincera la militar para después alejarse y regresar a su puesto de vigilancia, esperando ansiosa por el llamado de Su.

Aunque un poco aturdida por lo acaba de suceder Korra comenzó nuevamente su camino distraída ante la revelación que su mente acababa de hacer… "no somos tan distintas…", murmuro pensativa cuando el sonido de unos pasos presurosos que se acercaba a ella la sacaron de su abstracción

-¡Korra!-dijo Bolín saltando hacia su amiga para envolverla después en sus brazos, como si hubiesen pasado años de no verse

-Hola, Bo…-respondió con dificultad la ojiazul tratando de liberarse del poderoso abrazo

-¿Cómo les fue? ¿Asami está bien?- cuestiono por lo bajo esperanzado es escuchar algo favorable

-Hay buenas noticias, te lo contare todo esta noche, cuando Lin te mande llamar a su oficina-anuncio Korra con una sonrisa dejando al maestro tierra confundido

-Pero no he hecho nada malo- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros resignándose a su próximo sermón ya que usualmente ese era el motivo de sus visitas a la oficina de la jefa.

-Descuida no será ningún regaño-dijo con una sonrisa para después salir corriendo a su habitación.

Sin demora la morena preparaba una pequeña mochila con lo mas esencial, su corazón latía con fuerza ante la emoción de volver a ver a aquella chica que le había robado el aliento desde el momento que la vio, sonrió con nostalgia recordando aquella noche en que apenas llegando a ciudad república había decido dar un paseo para conocer la nueva urbe y como ese recorrido se había convertido en una carrera por ayudar a una chica en apuros topándose con los agresores abatidos y a la hermosa Asami en su entallado traje…soltó una risilla recordando que en aquel momento pensó que ella era quien quería aprovecharse de la joven. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya de eso?. ¿Ocho o nueve meses…?

De pronto una punzada en su pecho le hiso soltar las prendas que tenía en sus manos, un sentimiento extraño la invadió, no era miedo, no era dolor…una sensación nueva que la había dejado un tanto inquieta, se quedó pensante unos momentos – ¿Qué es?...-se cuestionó confundida, aquel sentimiento nunca antes lo había sentido sin embargo de alguna manera le resultaba familiar…algo asi como un deja vu… Decidió no darle importancia y mejor concentrase en proseguir con su labor de terminar su maleta. Ya con todo listo salió de su cuarto para incorporarse enseguida a las actividades que realizaban para no levantar sospechas

-Ya tendrán toda la noche para volverse locos- dijo por lo bajo con una sonrisa maliciosa pensando en lo entretenido que sería ver su reacciones al darse cuenta de su escape.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Por el momento el trayecto había sido tranquilo, logro salir exitosamente de la nación del fuego sin problemas, ahora quedaba el largo recorrido a su destino esperando no encontrarse con algún inconveniente en las carreteras. Fijo sus jades hacia el manto estelar topándose con las brillantes luces que iluminaban su camino. Tantos años, casi dos siglos… viviendo de la misma manera "lo normal para un chiroptera", y de pronto en solo un instante el destino de toda una raza, de darle fin a una eterna guerra, recaía en ella. Ahora tenía bien claro por qué su madre había muerto, porque había dejado a Kuvira a que la protegiera cuando todo esto sucediera, pero jamás pensó que su padre se convertiría en su enemigo…

-"Padre"….ja- resoplo con tono burlón la pelinegra. Ese título jamás le quedo a ese hombre, a esa bestia. Aquella palabra no encajaba con la descripción de Hiroshi, si bien los chiroptera no solían son ser los seres más afectuosos, cuando se trataba de sus hijos al ser su descendencia solían protegerlos por encima de todo, pero el, siempre fue distante con ella y con su madre, tratándolas como unas totales desconocidas cuando estaban cerca. Solo se dedicaba a su empresa, a hacerla mas grande y ganar más fama y poderío en la industria y valla que lo había logrado. Pero todo era una mentira; Industrias Futuro que por años había ayudado a las personas no era más que una gran farsa, una máscara para cubrir las atrocidades y movimientos de Amón y sus hombres… de acercarse poco a poco al loto blanco. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a devolverle Industrias Futuro al mundo, de terminar con el teatro de Hiroshi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Termino su rutina de costumbre en la policía especial, se encontraba en su habitación tomando un baño antes de presentarse con Lin para comenzar con la misión de escape. Se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa, quería verla ya, abrazarla y tenerla en sus brazos…

-Ya falta poco…-

Salió del baño envuelta una toalla, se paró frente al espejo mirándose a sí misma estudiándose…sabía que en cuanto Amón se diera cuenta que comenzaron a moverse la guerra con el iniciaría. Que no se detendría intentando darles alcance con tal de llegar antes donde la heredera. ¿Sería capaz de detenerlo? Se preguntó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho con la palma hacia arriba mirándola fijamente como tratando de encontrar ahí la repuesta.

-No dejare que tenga a Asami…-

El reloj no marcaba mas de las 7:40 pm cuando un joven visiblemente preocupado atacaba con preguntas una y otra vez a su jefa por aquel repentino plan que se tenia entre manos...

-Kuvira, espero que ya te encuentres lista para la misión-decía la general del loto blanco entrando a la oficina de Lin para entregar el informe diario como era ya rutina desde que ambas corporaciones se aliaron

-Lo he estado desde siempre Su- respondió confiada enarcando una sonrisa. Kuvira le guardaba un gran respeto y cariño a la general, ya que en cuanto llego al loto Blanco la matriarca Toph no dudo en prestarle su ayuda, de entrenarla y cuando la joven Suyin se unió fue lo mismo, la familia Beifong se había convertido en parte importante de su vida.

-¿Entonces planean dejar Ciudad República a su suerte?- cuestiono el joven maestro fuego un tanto inseguro de las decisiones que se estaba tomando hasta ahora.

-Calma Mako, he dado instrucciones específicas a mis elementos más confiables de cómo actuar ante la situación. Su también lo hiso, así que ya tenemos un plan para contener medianamente el ataque en esta zona- Explicaba Lin tratando de apaciguar al muchacho

-Así que el plan es simplemente llegar a Asami antes que Amón…-espeto Mako esperando que la misión no fuera lo que estaba pensando…

-No es "simplemente", tiene gente infiltrada por todos lados tanto humanos como chiroptera maquinando con él por lo que la primera prueba será salir de la ciudad…-aclaro la menor de las hermanas con tono serio

-Usaremos la misma vía de escape que utilizamos hoy. Lo más lejos que podremos llegar sin llamar la atención será al norte de la ciudad cerca de las bodegas de industrial Col…- exponía Lin tratando de revelar el plan de salida

-¿Entonces como seguiremos avanzando? Zaofu queda muy lejos, si planean ir por tierra tardaremos cinco días al menos en llegar y eso si no se nos atraviesan chiroptera en el camino- objeto el pelinegro aun no muy convencido y cruzándose de brazos en señal de desapruebo…

-Eso ya está arreglado. Varrick será quien nos ayude a llegar allá en solo dos días- resolvió Su confiada

-¡¿Solo dos días!?, como harán eso, es muy arriesgado ir en aeronave o en auto y…-

-Es un tren bala de última generación que diseño exclusivamente para su uso personal, y claro es ilegal, ya que no hay registros de su existencia, ni ningún plano de la vía subterránea…-

-¿Podremos confiar en él?, es decir ¿un tren bala ilegal…?-

-No niego que ese hombre es algo excéntrico, acelerado y muy extrovertido pero es alguien en puedo confiar, llegaremos a una de las bodegas de industrial Col que es propiedad de Varrick en donde nos estará esperando para llevarnos hasta su estación furtiva.-

-Bien parece entonces que llegaremos sin demoras- comento Lin sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermana, no había duda que se había convertido en toda una estratega del loto blanco, diseñar tal plan en cuestión de horas para ponerlo en marcha ese mismos día dejaban en claro lo eficiente que era

-¿Y en Zaofu están listos para nuestra llegada?-

-Varrick ya se encargó de eso esta misma mañana, por lo que estarán listos para nuestro arribo y el de Asami-puntualizó la general

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió captando la atención de los presentes atravesando por esta una chica morena observando a todos con sorpresa mientras entraba.

-Esto si es inusual, el Avatar llegando a tiempo a una reunión- comentó la jefa de policía con una mueca sarcástica

-Valla si se iban a reunir antes pudieron haberme avisado- respondió la ojiazul con cierto tono de enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tranquila Korra esto fue improvisado, de hecho llegaste a tiempo-

-Entonces estamos listos para irnos-

-¿Donde esta Bolín?-pregunto Korra buscando a su amigo de un lado a otro revisando la oficina, ¿como era posible que el pelinegro aún no se presentará?

-¿Bolín?...- salto Mako levanto una ceja, bajando sus brazos y dirigiendo una mirada entre confusa y molesta a Lin, no estaba informado de que su hermano también iría a esa misión -¿Acaso vendrá también?

-Claro es parte del equipo avatar y además amigo de Asami ¿por qué no nos acamparía? - Refuto enseguida la morena frunciéndole el ceño al maestro fuego.

-Bueno, es una misión peligrosa y recuerda que aún es un novato, apenas y está aprendiendo el correcto uso de lava control. No lo pondré en peligro-Objeto Mako levantando a poco el tono de su voz

-Parece que desconfías mucho en la habilidades de tu hermano-Interrumpió Kuvira mirando con seriedad al ojiambar

-¡No desconfío!, pero lo he visto entrenar y no es muy hábil que digamos con el lava control podría... -

-¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves entrenar?... ¿Un par de semanas? -

-Es cierto, has estado trabajando con el equipo táctico apenas y se ven- le secundo Korra a la guardiana

-Ese chico es talentoso, en solo ese tiempo ha ejercido de manera excepcional su control. Él quiere ser útil, quiere ayudar a Asami-Comentó la militar ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la morena en agradecimiento.

-Bolín sabe perfectamente de que va la misión y el peligro que hay en ello. Lo deje a su consideración. Esperémosle un minuto más... - Anuncio Lin empezando a tomar su pequeña maleta cuando un fuerte sonido fuera llamo puedo a todos alerta. Guardaron silencio esperando escuchar algo más pero al parecer solo lograron oír lo que parecía un quejido. Lentamente Lin abrió la puerta encontrándose con cierto chico tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse y visiblemente exhausto como si acabase de correr algún maratón.

-Aquí estoy lo siento llegue un poco tarde…- se excusó el maestro tierra con un puchero de lo más tierno. Lin suspiro aliviada de que no fuera nadie más y tomando al joven por la camisa lo arrastró dentro

-¿Nadie te siguió?-

-Creo…creo que no-respondió el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva de su jefa. A pesar de admirarla mucho también le temía a la hora de alguna reprimenda

-Escuchen- Llamo Su poniéndose de pie de su asiento hablando con voz firme y mirándolos con seriedad -Con esta misión ponemos todo en juego, no solo nuestras vidas sino todas las de las demás personas de la ciudad…ciudades tal vez. Cuando Amón se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia sin duda desataremos su ira, pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos para poder recuperar a Asami y detenerlo de una vez por todas a él y a su ejército de chiroptera errantes. No podemos permitirnos fallar-

-No lo haremos…-respondieron al unísono decididos y dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que pudiera pasar

-Marchémonos ya…- Anuncio Lin saliendo sin más demoras de la oficina

Con las cámaras anticipadamente modificadas por Kuvira llegaron hasta el almacén donde anteriormente Lin y Korra había salido. Usando su metal control descubrieron nuevamente la entrada del túnel volviéndola a sellar tras de ellos comenzando así su huida. El silencio era el único testigo de su escape, por ese frio pasaje sus pasos hacían eco a medida que avanzaba. Ninguno hacía por hablar, pareciese como si todos estuvieran concentrados en simplemente completar con éxito su cometido. Si alguien los descubría antes de que pudieran salir de Ciudad Republica, sería el final de todo…

-¿Bien y ahora qué?- Cuestiono el maestro fuego con el ceño fruncido cuando lograron salir al parque avatar.

-Ahí- Señalo Lin al frente haciendo que la vista ámbar del joven se dirigiera a la dirección antes mencionada. Una luz de una tenue linterna parpadeaba varias veces haciéndoles señales en clave morse, al parecer ya los esperaban. Con mucho sigilo atravesaron el parque, ocultándose entre los árboles y arbustos tratando se hacer el menor ruido posible en la hierba con sus paso hasta que al fin lograron toparse con la persona que los esperaba.

-Soy Zhu Li, ayudante del señor Varrick- Se presentó la mujer de anteojos observándolos con un temple serio casi militar- vamos suban a la camioneta, el señor ya está listo para su llegada- tras de ella se encontraba una furgoneta lo suficientemente grande para trasportarlos a todos sin problema, sin más demora abordaron el vehículo para llegar a su siguiente parara esperando encontrarse con Varrick.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí enfrente?- cuestiono Bolín desde la parte trasera mirando intrigado atreves del parabrisas donde a no más de cinco metros se alcanzaba a ver un grupo de personas armadas.

-Es un punto de control del loto blanco-dijo Kuvira recordado los lugares donde los puestos de vigilancia se encontraban instalados. Por más atajos o desvíos que tomaran, además de llevarles más tiempo era imposible que en algún momento no se toparía con ellos pues se encontraban por toda la ciudad "vigilándola de Amón"

-¡No podemos dejar que nos vean!-chillo Bolín con angustia

-Si nos desviamos tan cerca del retén sospecharan…-

-Tranquilos, tengo todo bajo control, solo no hagan ruido-indico la conductora

A solo dos metros de distancia ya de ellos, Zhu Li acciono un extraño mecanismo que se encontraba en un compartimiento oculto del tablero, pronto un curioso y pequeño láser azul atravesó verticalmente la parte trasera del vehículo pasando sobre los pasajeros como si de un escáner se tratara

-Usted alto ahí- Ordeno uno de los hombres indicándoles que detuvieran su avance

-¿Algún problema señor?-cuestiono la ayudante con naturalidad.

-Sus papeles por favor y abra la parte trasera de su vehículo- ordeno el agente del loto blanco

Zhu Li parecía muy confiada en lo que hacía y sin titubeos después de entregarle los documentos requeridos al hombre bajo para abrir la puerta de la camioneta, mostrándoles el área totalmente vacía.

-¿A dónde se dirige?-indago el militar mientras le devolvía la documentación

-Soy empleada de industrias Col, me dirigía a dejar el vehículo a la base-

-De acuerdo pase-

Y sin más problema Zhu li volvió a encender el motor para proseguir con su marcha.

-¡Woow! Eso fue genial como es que…-exclamaba asombrado el menor de los hermanos

-Fue un simple holograma, por suerte no quiso inspeccionar-explico la ayudante con tono monótono y sin apartar su vista del camino

-Con esto podríamos movernos sin problemas hasta un punto más seguro de partida y…-decía Mako entusiasmado esperando que hubiera otra vía en la que no se expusieran demasiado

-El sistema solo funciona dos veces por lo que para un viaje largo no es conveniente- interrumpió Zhu Li al maestro fuego quien solo frunció el ceño molesto por la abrupta intervención. El resto del camino fue relativamente tranquilo, donde se encontraron con un puesto más de vigilancia el cual evadieron de la misma forma que el primero. Todo parecía indicar que la suerte en ese momento estaba a su favor.

Finalmente se detuvieron a las afueras de un inmueble donde la puerta del garaje comenzó a subir dándoles acceso a la bodega que a simple vista parecía muy común. Al cerrar la persiana metálica todos comenzaron a descender del vehículo asegurándose de que nadie más los pudiera haber visto

-Bien por aquí- Les indico Zhu Li para que la siguieran posándose frente a una pared y presionando lo que parecía un bloque de ladrillo.

Un compartimiento más, oculto en aquella humilde bodega. Varrick era un tipo listo que había logrado burlar varias veces a la justicia. Favorablemente se hiso amigo cercano de Su y su familia, gracias a el Zaofu era una de las ciudades con mejor tecnología en el mundo compitiendo casi a la par con Industrias Futuro en Ciudad República. Un ascensor los llevo varios metros abajo, por el tiempo de descenso les dejaba la idea de que se encontraban muy por debajo del subsuelo

-Llegamos- anuncio la ayudante descendiendo primero del ascensor

Ante ellos un pequeño ande con un tren de un solo vagón era todo lo que había, después de todo Varrick solo lo usaba como trasporte personal y como vía de escape cuando era atrapado en algún sucio trato

-¡Amigos míos!- Saludo entusiasta el inventor saliendo del tren y acercando al grupo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola Varrick- respondió Su haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Su, me alegro que al fin hayas aceptado mi ayuda, te dije que aquella planta que apareció repentinamente en Rusia te traería problemas…Valla quien diría que Hiroshi trabajaba para el bando de los malos…-hablaba el hombre sureño con mucho animo

-Varrick…-intervino la general parando el parloteo del inventor, tenían que concentrarse en la misión.

-Ya está bien…-capto rápidamente Varrick ante aquella mirada nada cordial por parte de las Beifong- vamos suban que Zaofu aún está a dos días de aquí-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Acelero aumentando la velocidad de su vehículo, entre las montañas ya lograba verse el tenue albor del sol anunciando su pronta salida. Tal vez lo mejor sería hacer una pequeña parada para alimentarse y así no tener que parar en todo el día. Buscando un buen lugar donde descansar unos minutos descendió cerca de una estación de gasolina, el enorme anuncio proporcionaba buena sombra y podría llenar hasta el tope el tanque que a pesar de no haber gastado mucho no estaba demás un poco de combustible extra. Aparco la moto y con ese estilo único y elegante que la caracterizaba se quitó el casco rebelando su hermosa cabellera y perfecto rostro dejando totalmente anonadada a la joven dependiente del establecimiento y a un chico que al parecer se encargaba del aseo ahí.

-Tal vez un poco de agua no me vendría mal- comentó le hereda caminando hacia la pequeña tienda. Buscaría algún recipiente que ocultara perfectamente el contenido de la botella, de esa manera sin importarle podría beber sangre sin mayor problema si por algún motivo tuviera que detenerse.

-So… ¿solo esa botella de agua?- dijo visiblemente nerviosa y sonrojada la chica de la caja

-Y 100 yuanes de gasolina por favor- contesto cortésmente con una ligera sonrisa sintiéndose algo inquieta ante el comportamiento de la chica; en el pasado tal vez le hubiera parecido tierno o sentirse alagada ante el hecho, pero ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender y lo que menos quería era involucrar más personas…

-Son 105 yuanes por favor…-

-Aquí esta…- El tío del señor del fuego había sido más que amable en proporciónale, además de su alimento algo de dinero por si llegaba a necesítalo. _–Nota mental, regresarle su dinero al señor Iron y darle las gracias cuando todo esto termine-_

-Señorita…-Hablo de repente la joven captando la atención de Asami-Me… me llamo Ty Lee, eh… le, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a comer?...es decir yo… yo invito, parece que su viaje será largo así que, por que no descansa un poco y…-

-Agradezco mucho la invitación pero tengo algo de prisa y…-

-O, al menos podría darme su número telefónico...yo es que…-

-Eres una chica muy linda, pero créeme una amistad con alguien como yo no te conviene. Gracias- la chica no pudo ocultar su decepción. Asami salió enseguida evitando cualquier otro contacto con las personas de la estación de gasolina. Regreso hasta su vehículo llevándolo detrás del letrero donde discretamente vacío la botella de agua remplazándola con la de sangre. Apenas abrió la bolsa y sus sentidos comenzaron a volverse locos, sus colmillos comenzaron a emerger causándole unas ligeras punzadas de dolor en las encías…

-¡Diablos!- resoplo furiosa. Desde que Vaatu había despertado la demanda de sangre y su sed era mayor, y sus colmillos aparecían involuntariamente causándole dolor. Bebió rápidamente tratando de mitigar los síntomas…dio respiro de alivio al palpar con su lengua que sus incisivos habían vuelto a tomar un tamaño normal.

-¡Señorita aquí esta!- La chica de la caja apareció ante ella haciendo que la pelinegra se sobresaltara. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando se acercó…

-Olvido su casco- dijo la joven extendiéndole dicho objeto a la heredera

-Oh, muchas gra…-cuando apenas había tomado el casco la otra chica la tomo por la muñeca jalando de ella y plantándole un beso en los labios a la vampiresa. Asami reacciono enseguida y con la mayor sutiliza que pudo empujo ligeramente a la joven tratando de no lastimarla.

-Que…-

La chica salió corriendo y en cuando regreso a la estación le gritaba al chico con tono burlesco dando pequeños saltos

-¡Me debes 200 yuanes!-

Asami suspiro mientras miraba al par de chicos

-Bueno, al menos es 200 yuanes más rica- sonrió la heredera para volver a colarse y casco y subir a su motocicleta encendiendo enseguida el motor

-¡Adiós preciosura!-grito la chica al ver pasar la moto mientras movía su brazo arriba en señal de despedida.

Pocos autos pasaban por las extensas carreteras, el anochecer estaba cerca y era cuando más alerta debía estar en caso de que algún chiroptera apareciera. A lo lejos, a unos cuantos kilómetros alcanzo a divisar a un grupo de personas paradas en una lateral del camino, eran al menos cinco sujetos todos ellos con símbolos del loto blanco en sus atuendos. Portaban armas, muy similares a las que su padre había diseñado. No había duda…

-Hombres de Amón- murmuro Asami bajando la velocidad. A su alrededor no había mas que montañas, ese camino era el único por el que podía pasar si quería llegar rápido hasta Zaofu.

-Probamente en su vehículo halla algún trasmisor de señal, si paso simplemente junto a ellos seguramente me seguirán y les daré tiempo para que se comuniquen, lo mejor será deshacerme primero del su auto y luego encargarme de ellos…- Acelero hasta el fondo tomando velocidad, estando a escasos metros de ellos salto dejando la motocicleta seguir su marcha sola pasando frente a ellos dejándolos confundidos.

-Así que trabajan para Amón…- dijo le ingeniera detrás de ellos parada a un lado del vínculo con la batería del auto en su mano, ante la mirada incrédula de los hombres con un solo movimiento atravesó el chasis introduciendo la batería en el tanque de la gasolina ocasionando una inmediata explosión…

-Ahora donde quedo mi moto…- a varios metros localizo el vehículo, cuando iba a comenzar a dirigirse hacia el de entre los restos de uno de los hombre encontró una pequeña libreta que llamo su atención. La tomo en sus manos y con cuidado comenzó a ojear lo que había escrito. Distintos nombres de ciudades entre ellos Ciudad Republica señalada como la principal a un lado del nombre estaba dos cifras distintas que iban por lo menos formadas por tres dígitos hasta los cinco, y a un lado de esta otra de menor denominación

-Qué significa esto….unidades- leyó en una hoja más adelante –Eso significan estos números, es el número de reclutados con los que cuentan, y si no me equivoco estos otros deben ser los que tiene en modo berserk, no puedo creerlo, tiene ejércitos en todas las ciudades….Korra, Kai…- sin pensarlo más levanto la motocicleta del suelo subiendo a ella un instante para después arrancar a toda velocidad hacia su destino. No podía dejar que Amón hiciera tanto daño, no podía dejar que tomara tantas vidas inocentes solo por un capricho. Si era verdad que Korra y ella podría traer nuevamente el equilibrio y vencer a ese maniaco lo haría con todo gusto. En su mente ya no había más dudas, ni temores. Aunque aún no sabía cómo controlar el poder de Vaatu no pensaba retroceder ni mucho menos darse a vencer…solo esperaba que la morena pudiera salir a tiempo de Ciudad Republica

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

-Señor Amón…-decía temeroso uno de sus subordinados mientras se acercaba lentamente al hombre que se encontraba alimentándose de una mujer que ya solo permanecía inerte.

-¿Que sucede?-cuestiono el alto linaje mientras acomodaba su careta y salía de entre las sombras con aquella mujer sujetada por el cuello. Arrojo con gran fuerza el cuerpo de su víctima golpeando contra el suelo como si de una simple marioneta se tratara.

-Hablo uno de los infiltrados en el loto blanco, al parecer hay problemas…-se apresuró a decir asustado mirando de reojo el cuerpo, y es que aquel hombre no era más que un simple humano, el estar frente a Amón y encontrarlo en esa escena le provoco un pavor como nunca antes había sentido. Sus piernas temblaban y apenas si encontraba las fuerzas para encarar a su superior

-¿Alguna información de la portadora de Vaatu?-

-No señor…pero…-

-¡Habla ahora!…- empezó a decir impaciente levantando el volumen su voz

El hombre trago en seco, aun vacilante en revelar lo que venía a decir. Sus manos sudaban frio y un nudo impidiéndole hablar se formó en su garganta debido al pánico. Amón se puso de pie, y tomo al hombre con una mano levantándolo por el cuello listo para quebrarlo en cualquier momento –El…. ¡El avatar señor!, ha escapado…-anuncio por fin.

-¿¡Como que escapo?!- grito con rabia mientras soltaba al hombre y estrellaba su puño con una fuerza descomunal en el muro destrozándolo completamente. Si no fuera por la máscara que cubría su rostro, el hombre juraría que los ojos de aquel chiroptera se encontraban en llamas y seguramente sus colmillos habrían emergido por la cólera.

-Y…Y no solo es eso, la general Su, así como la jefa de policía y el agente elite del loto blanco…también desaparecieron…-

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?...tenían todo vigilado!-exigió saber

-Modificaron los sistemas de seguridad, probablemente escaparon por la noche señor… yo…-

-¿Algún indicio de hacia dónde fueron?-

-No señor, no hay rastro de ellos, lo único inusual fue que perdimos comunicación con un punto de vigilancia que se encontraba en las inmediaciones de la carretera rumbo a la ciudad de Zaofu…-

-El clan Beifong- surro con ira-!Da la señal!- ordeno Amón sin titubeos

-Pero señor aún no sabemos si las demás tropas…-

-¡Eh dicho que des la señal!-bramo furioso

-Si señor-

-Preparen a los berserk…saldremos de inmediato, debe haber algún indicio de a donde fueron. No pueden estar muy lejos. ¡Encuéntrenlos ahora! Si ya localizaron a la descendiente de Vaatu no podemos dejar que la tengan-

\- Como ordene- El hombre salió a toda prisa del recinto del chiroptera de alto linaje. Amón daba vueltas de un lado a otro no había marcha atrás ahora, debía de deshacerse de todos aquellos que le opusieran

-¡Hiroshi!…-

-Diga señor…- El chiroptera de aspecto mayor y pelo plateado apareció ante el rápidamente

-Espero que esté listo para acabar con su hija…-anuncio Amón con voz frívola

-Todo sea por el bien de nuestra raza-respondió el exCEO de Industrias Futuro con designio

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

El trayecto era relativamente aburrido, por las ventanas no había mucho que ver más que alguna rata que se escabullía por el túnel. Varrick contaba entusiasta sus míticas aventuras de todas aquellas ocasiones en que logró burlar la cárcel mientras Lin lo miraba irritada claramente con la intención de hacerlo callar y esposarlo si era posible para llevarlo a una celda de máxima seguridad. Por su parte Bolín y Mako intercambiaban ideas y estrategias de ataque aunque el pequeño de los hermanos parecía más interesado en usar su control para distraerse antes de ponerle atención a su hermano. Kuvira se encontraba en la parte trasera del vago, al parecer por lo poco que alcanzo a visualizar la morena se encontraba alimentándose bebiendo de un recipiente tipo termo. Korra suspiro si no se equivocaba ya debería ser otro día, tal vez ya se habrán dado cuenta de que su desaparición…

-Solo espero que los demás se encuentren bien…-murmuro la morena bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes, Tenzin también oculto a su familia en una de las habitaciones secreta del templo aire, seguramente están bien- Le trato de animar Su mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la morena

-Amón no atacara con todo su ejército Ciudad República, lo traerá con él para hacernos frente-Agrego Lin sin apartar su mirada de la ventanilla

-¿Creen que Asami ya se encuentre en Zaofu?-

-Probablemente este por llegar, su localización estaba mucho más cerca de ahí que nosotros…-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Extrañamente en las carreteras comenzó a haber más movimiento, autos con familias enteras que pasaban a toda prisa por el camino…era como si estuvieran escapando de algo.

-¿Que está pasando?...-se preguntó la pelinegra al ver el repentino aumento de flujo automovilístico. Intrigada presto atención a uno de los coches que paso a su lado; en todos los ocupantes una mirada de horror y desesperó era notable, los niños en la parte trasera lloraban desconsolados mientras su madre trataba de calmarlos, el padre al volante solo miraba al frente con la mirada perdida, como su hubiese visto la cosa más horrible jamás pensada…

-No puede ser… ¿lo ataques comenzaron? ¿En pleno día?- si era así, eso quería decir que estaban bien equipados, probablemente con el mismo armamento que usaron cuando atacaron la isla del templo aire. De pronto una explosión a lo lejos le dejo paralizada…

Pisando hasta el fondo el acelerador trato de acercarse al origen del estallido, a su paso los autos se agolpaban o salían del camino tratando de encontrar alguna otra vía de escape. Cuando se acercó más pudo verlos…estaba en lo cierto, una vagoneta negra con los vidrios totalmente polarizados y completamente blindada se habría paso entre los coches destruyéndolos uno a uno, por la ventana del copiloto un sujeto enmascarado con un traje negro que lo cubría por completo salía con una de las armas diseñadas por su padre disparando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente y no dudaba en que todos estuvieran armados de la misma manera.

Tenía que hacer algo, si huía muchas personas inocentes morirían pero si los enfrentaba probablemente Amón lograría localizarla…

No lo pensó más. A solo unos cuantos metros de ellos salto hacia ellos dejando su motocicleta a un lado mientras se ponía de pie sobre el techo del vehículo enemigo

-¡Maldición!, ¿quién eres?-cuestiono autoritario el que se asomaba por la ventanilla

Asami no respondió, solo se limitó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la capota del auto atravesándola al tiempo que sus jades cambiaban de color, por suerte el casco ocultaba perfectamente su rostro. El conductor giro intempestivamente tratando de hacer caer a la pelinegra quien logro sujetarse a tiempo. Por el agujero que había hecho con facilidad extrajo a uno de los agresores que viajaban en la parte de atrás tomándolo por sus ropas y sin titubear arranco la máscara que le cubría el rostro.

Un grito desgarrador atravesó el ambiente, los rayos del sol pegaban de lleno en el rostro del sujeto, su piel y su carne con rapidez comenzó a quemarse y con un solo movimiento la heredera atravesó su pecho deteniendo su corazón.

-¡Es un chiroptera!- grito uno de ellos dirigiendo su arma hacia la heredera quien con un movimiento elegante esquivo el ataque _"con sangre control lo tendrías a todos muertos en un instante"_ de nuevo esa voz masculina resonó en su cabeza…

-Vaatu…-murmuro la vampiresa

" _Que pasa, no tengas miedo a mi poder. Conmigo serás invencible"_

-No lo haré, no dejare que lastimes a inocentes y…-

" _No seas tonta, ya te salve una vez… además tu posees el control total de tu cuerpo, solo podría deshacerme de ti si estuvieras en modo berserk chichilla necia"-_ soltó el espíritu con impaciencia

Un chiroptera salto hacia ella tomándola por sorpresa por la espalda pegando el cañón de su arma a su cuerpo mientras el copiloto subía también al techo apuntando directamente a la cabeza de ingeniera.

-Ahora veamos quien eres…- hablo uno de ellos acercándose a la vampiresa con la intención de quitarle el casco

-De acuerdo Vaatu…- susurro quedamente para si la heredera. Enseguida un brillante escarlata adorno sus ojos y con solo un movimiento de su mano detuvo a los dos sujetos que la tenían sometida haciendo que sus cuerpos comenzaran a retorcerse…

-Sa…Sangre control…-hablo uno de ellos sorprendido

-Un alto…linaje…- fueron las últimas palabras de ambos para después sus cadáveres salieran volando a un lado del camino dejando atónito al conductor al ver por el retrovisor sus cuerpos rodar en el asfalto.

Cuando volvió a fijar su vista al frente se encontró con aquella figura femenina desconocida para él y lo último que supo era que su cuerpo había sido calcinado junto la explosión de su vehículo.

-Seguramente viene más, tengo que darme prisa…-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

-Valla parece que algo ha pasado…- comentó Varrick fijando su vista en el panel de controles donde varias luces rojas comenzaban a parpadear constantemente captando la atención de todos quienes rápidamente se acercaron angustiados por saber que ocurría.

-¿Que significan esas luces?- exigió saber Lin

-Es código morse, esta señal la mandan las antenas de comunicación en un frecuencia muy baja para no ser detectada en caso de que algo malo este pasando por el lugar donde pasamos-

-Algo malo… ¿cómo qué?…-chillo Bolín preocupado

-Algún...desastre natural o algún tipo de ataque…-

-Amón ya sabe de nosotros, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentre-Anunció Kuvira mirando seriamente a los presentes

-¿Cuánto más falta para llegar?-

-Ya es solo cuestión de horas-

-Asami…-murmuro la morena preocupada. No sabía nada de ella; si salió con bien de la nación del fuego, si iba a acompañada y como viajaría hasta Zaofu, todo fue tan improvisado que por fortuna ellos lograr escapar con éxito, dirigió su vista a la militar observando cómo se movía de un lado a otro también ansiosa…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Ya llevaba más de una hora de retraso, desde su primer encuentro con chiroptera ya se había enfrentado con al menos cuatro grupos de ellos y es que conforme comenzaba a obscurecer estos seres aprovechaban el manto de la obscuridad para salir a cumplir con el cometido de Amón; el último enfrentamiento fue con el que más su furia fue descargada, pues cuando los vio estos se encontraban devorando a una familia entera. No titubeo en ningún momento en acabarlos…Uno de ellos al escuchar el motor de la motocicleta se giró encarando a la pelinegra, con su mandíbula completamente abierta mantenía sujetado a un pequeño niño por el cuello con la tráquea completamente destrozada. Aquella desgarradora imagen le hiso hervir la sangre ocasionando que se lanzase hasta el en un movimiento apenas perceptible y tan rápido que su víctima no fue capaz ni siquiera de pestañear hasta que su cabeza ya se encontraba fuera de su cuerpo. Los demás chiroptera arremetieron contra ella, pero simplemente sus ataques no la alcanzaban. Asami los burlaba con facilidad y apenas ensuciándose con unas cuantas gotas de sangre su traje ya los había aniquilado a todos con sangre control…

Se sacó el casco y lentamente se acercó al cuerpo del pequeño, por sus ojos cerrados rastros de lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Levanto al niño con cuidado entre sus brazos y lo llevo junto al cadáver de sus padres. Se dejó caer en el suelo y sus jades comenzaron a empañarse al tiempo que el cielo nocturno pareciera que también lloraba junto a ella pues poco a poco gotas de lluvia más constantes mojaban el pavimento enjuagando la sangre y sacándola del camino donde se confundía y era absorbida por la tierra de a un lado de la carretera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

El vagón fue descendiendo la velocidad y a los pocos segundos ya encontraba totalmente estático. -¡Bien señores hemos llegado!- anuncio el loco inventor mientras apagaba el motor de su maquina

-¿Ya estamos en Zaofu?-Salto Korra de su asiento impaciente por encontrarse con Asami

-Así es; justo debajo de la casa de los Beifong-contesto Varrick triunfante

Sin esperar más descendieron del tren siguiendo a Su y Lin por un túnel que contaba con una escalinata ascendiente la cual los llevaría hacia la superficie. Posteriormente al final del camino una placa de grueso metal fue removida con el control de ambas hermanas. La primera en salir fue Suyin quien sorpresivamente fue interceptada por un par de chicos que ya los esperaban impacientes.

-¡Madre!- dijeron al unísono los gemelos hijos de la general del loto blanco lanzándose a ella en un cariñoso y efusivo abrazo

-¡Wei, Wing… los extrañe tanto!-exclamo entusiasta la Su rodeando en sus brazos al par de gemelos

-¿Cómo está la situación en la ciudad-se apresuró a indagar la jefa de policía esperando que hubieran llagado a tiempo

-Zaofu por ahora está a salvo, gracias al mensaje de Varrick nos dio tiempo para preparar nuestras defensas y pocos chiroptera lograron infiltrarse y los que lo hicieron ya están bajo custodia. También interrogamos a todos los miembros del ejército para descartar algún posible espía- explico Wei

Korra observaba por toda la habitación en busca de cierta persona encontrando con decepción solo personal de la familia Beifong -¿Y Asami?... ¿ya está aquí Asami?- se animó a preguntar esperanzada

-Por desgracia la señorita Sato aún no ha llegado- dijo Wing con preocupación

-Tenemos guardias vigilando las fronteras esperando a ver algún indicio de ella-añadió su hermano tratando de asegurarle al avatar que estarían pendientes a la llegada de la heredera-El único mensaje que nos llegó de la nación del fuego fue la palabra "Ducati"-

Todos se miraron confundidos ante aquel mensaje. ¿Qué tenía que ver una marca de autos con Asami?... – ¡Eso es!, Así es como llegara- indago rápidamente el maestro fuego -por favor llévenme a los puestos de vigilancia-

-Claro, por aquí…-

-¡Yo voy contigo!-dijo la morena comenzando a encaminarse hacia Mako y a los gemelos.

-No, Korra espera, no podemos dejar que los chiroptera te vean, aun no…-respondió deteniendo su avance

-Además aún tenemos que ingeniar algún plan para cuando Amón llegue-agrego Lin tratando de centrar nuevamente a la morena en la misión…

Korra de inmediato recapacito ante la situación en que se encontraban, no podía saltar así como así al campo de batalla, no solo se expondría a ella y Asami si no a todos en la ciudad -De acuerdo…-accedió al fin siguiendo a la jefa de policía

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Con la última bolsa de sangre vacía en su mano y sus ojos encendidos aumento la velocidad de su vehículo. Esas ultimas peleas la habían hecho gastar demasiada energía y un más al haber usado el sangre control para acabar rápido con ellos. Ahora solo esperaba no toparse con más en el camino, ya había perdido mucho tiempo con ellos y seguramente Amón ya estaba tras ella y Korra.

-Solo unos cuantos kilómetros más- pensó la ingeniera ansiosa por llegar a su destino…por ver de nuevo a Korra

Desviándose de la carretera e internándose en las montañas, a lejos, una imponente infraestructura metálica se alcanzaba a ver ya haciéndola admirar tan majestuosa edificación cuándo una véngala roja surcando el cielo llamo su atención, dirigió su aguda vista hasta el origen encontrándose con Mako y varios soldados de la familia Beifong. Sonrió y sintió un gran alivio después del infierno que en su trayecto había vivido. Una compuerta completamente custodiada por agentes se abrió dándole paso a la gran ciudad de Zaofu.

Apenas había apagado el motor de su vehículo cuando unos fuertes pero delicados brazos ya la envolvían en un cálido abrazo

-Korra…-artículo torpemente la vampiresa aun sin procesar bien lo que estaba pasando. La esencia que desprendía la morena rápidamente inundo sus sentidos y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar sus ojos cayendo en un llanto tan desconsolado que apenas y tuvo fuerzas para seguir de pie. El horror que sufrió cuando Amón la tuvo en su poder, su enfrentamiento con Tarrlok y el descubrimiento de su abrumante y terrible poder, todas las muertes de personas inocentes y niños que vio en su camino…simplemente se sentía destrozada y hasta ese momento en que Korra la rodeó en sus brazos se sintió liberada y gracias a esa paz que solo la morena le podía brindar pudo desahogar un poco todo el dolor que guardaba en su interior.

-Asami…-murmuro el Avatar apretando más a la vampiresa contra si como temiendo que fuera a desvanecerse ahí mismo.

Los demás decidieron darles su espacio, un pequeño soplo para su tan esperado rencuentro. Y es que a pesar de haberse visto en el mundo espiritual ambas sabían que nada se sentía y era tan real como esto. Esperando el momento oportuno de poder acercarse, los demás aguardaban a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-Todo saldrá bien…-hablo con voz calmada la morena cuando Asami pareció acabar de desahogarse

-Yo lo siento, es solo que…Korra, te extrañe mucho, por primera vez me sentí perdida…creí que todo terminaría-

\- Yo también te extrañe mucho, estaba muy preocupada por ti…no cabe duda de que eres genial.-sonrió optimista el Avatar- Y juntas acabaremos con Amón- la pelinegra asintió decidida. Con suaves caricias Korra comenzó a limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban el hermoso rostro de la heredera.

-¿Puedo abrazar a Asami ahora?- pregunto inocentemente Bolín hacia su hermano quien se limitó a asentir con un gesto. Enseguida el menor salió corriendo hacia las chicas y se aferró a la pelinegra en un fuerte abrazo levantándola del suelo logrando sobresaltarla. Mako sonrió ante tal escena y finalmente decidió encaminarse también hasta ellas

-¡Asami!, ¡estás bien!, ¡estás bien!- repetía el maestro tierra llorando emocionado y con varios fluidos nasales escurriendo de su nariz

-Yo, también estaba preocupada por ustedes, me alegra que lograran salir de la ciudad-

-Asami…-La voz del mayor de los hermanos capto su atención. En su mirada ámbar un brillo de cariño y alivio se podía apreciar

-Hola Mako…-respondió con calidez embozando una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que llegaste con bien, me alegra mucho saber que estas a salvo-alegó el joven devolviéndole el gesto.

-Señorita Sato, me alegra saber que no tuvo problemas para llegar- pronuncio Lin acercándose a ellos. –Ahora que están juntas debemos idear pronto algún plan para enfrentar a Amón y a su ejército…solo espero que lo dijo Tenzin sea cierto y que el poder de Vaatu unido con Raava nos llevara a la victoria- confeso esperanzada

-Estoy segura que así será-dijo Korra con seguridad tratando de darles confianza a todos

-Bien vayamos cuanto ante antes a mi oficina, ahí ya están reunidos los oficiales del ejército de la ciudad y tienen las ubicaciones exactas de avistamientos de chiroptera en las últimas horas, parece ser que Varrick ya localizo la posición de Amón en estos momentos…-

Sin más contratiempo comenzaron a encaminarse entre la enorme residencia de los Beifong la cual se encontraba repleta de soldados así también como de civiles que no lograron llegar a tiempo al refugio por los que sin ninguna duda se les otorgo cobijo.

Justo en la entrada a la oficina de Su, la militar y guardiana de mirada oliva se encontraba recargada a un lado de la puerta aguardando a su llegada. Asami se quedó de pie mirándola pues Kuvira permanecía inmutable a su presencia…

-Las espero dentro…-Señalo Korra soltando la mano de la pelinegra y regalándole una sonrisa para después entrar en la oficina

-Korra… ¿estás segura de eso?- cuestiono Bolín por lo bajo pues el cambio de actitud de Korra hacia la militar le resultaba muy extraño.

-Si, después de todo Kuvira es su guardiana…y no sé, veo mucho de mi ella. Quien sabe quizás en algún futuro lleguemos a ser amigas-dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de reuniones

-Si tú lo dices…-

Ahí estaban, una frente a la otra, en un silencio incomodo que la ingeniera no sabía cómo romper. La guardiana seguía en su pose; brazos cruzados, mirada gacha con los ojos cerrados y aun con su cuerpo recargado contra la pared…

-Hola…- se animó a decir al fin tímidamente la portadora de Vaatu.

Kuvira se plantó frente a la heredera y sin decir nada más se abrazó de ella sorprendiendo un poco a la pelinegra quien no tardo en corresponder el gesto

-Lo siento mucho…- empezó a decir la militar con voz quebrada -Todo esto, lo que te paso, fue por mi culpa…soy tan débil, no pude protegerte…-aquel lado de su personalidad solo era mostrado cuando se trataba de Asami y últimamente con Korra, ante todos los demás siempre portaba ese temple serio y frio…pero la ingeniera, ella, siempre lograba desarmarla por completo al punto de hacerle mostrar sin reservas sus sentimientos…

-Kuvira…no fue tu culpa, nos enfrentamos a un poder que desconocíamos totalmente. Estoy bien…no tienes que disculparte…gracias por tratar de protegerme… por seguir aquí, me alegra mucho saber que estas bien después de lo que paso en el apartamento…-dijo Asami suavemente aun sin romper el abrazo. Por un momento juraría haber escuchado sollozar a la militar por lo que aquel pequeño acercamiento se prolongó por un poco más…

-¿Cómo lograste escapar de Tarrlok?- cuestiono Kuvira ya más tranquila separándose lentamente de Asami

-Esa…es una historia que creo que tendré que contarles a todos ahora en la reunión…-respondió un tanto titubante

-Entiendo… ¿te parece si entramos?-le pregunto mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta para abrirle el paso a la sala, a lo cual su acompañante solo limito a asentir.

¿Entonces ya puedes controlar el poder de Vaatu?-pregunto Mako sorprendido al saber que ella sola había sido capaz de detener a un chiroptera de alto linaje.

-No aun no, cuando derrote a Tarrlok no me sentía yo misma… creo que en ese momento el tomo el control por un breve periodo, después de ahí me debilite demasiado y como pude llegue a la ciudad de Omashu…-trataba de explicar la heredera

-Aun es inestable…-murmuro Lin preocupada

-Hubo…hubo alguna clase de comunicación con el cuándo venia hacia acá, me encontré con varios grupos chiroptera, supongo que a causa del ataque a gran escala…En una de las batallas, cuando me creía acorralada Vaatu me hablo, como aquella vez con Tarrlok y me permitió usar sangre control a un nivel impresionante para acabar con ellos-

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos ayudara?-

-No, a mi parecer tiene otros planes ya que dijo que no podría tomar mi cuerpo a menos que yo estuviera en estado berserk, algo que también Iron menciono…-

-Bien. Según los datos de Varrick, Amón arribara hacia acá al anochecer, su medio de trasporte son aeronaves modelo Boeing C-17 globemaster III…-Lin levanto su vista del informe y la dirigió hacia la ingeniera dubitativa en continuar con la lectura. Asami con sus manos sobre la mesa apretó su puño y asintió segura de escuchar el resto- Todos ellos con logos de industrias futuro- la pelinegra bajo ensombrecida la mirada, tal vez muy en el fondo aún tenía la esperanza que su única familia no estuviera inmiscuida, pero como ya lo había predicho tenía que detener a su padre

-Logramos derribar dos de ellos pero aún le quedan quince, no descartamos que traiga armamento de última generación proporcionado por Hiroshi y chiroptera en estado berserk-

-¿Cómo van los ataques en las demás ciudades?- cuestiono Korra esperando que Ciudad republica aun estuviera en pie.

-Resistiendo por el momento exitosamente los ataques, Ciudad Republica a contenido bien el embate, así también como la nación del fuego…no hay duda de que Amón nos atacara con lo mejor que tiene…-

-Bien quiero que den nuevamente un recorrido en la ciudad en busca de personas que aún no hayan ido al refugio, díganle a los soldados de ofensiva que comiencen a tomar formación y que la primera línea de ataque ya tenga listo el armamento-Ordeno Su a sus soldados mientras se ponía de pie

-A la orden-

-Solo nos quedan aproximadamente tres horas antes de la llegada de Amón…Sera mejor que se preparen-Anuncio Lin a los presentes quienes con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer todo lo posible para estar listos para el momento cumbre de la batalla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto la ojiazul caminando a un lado de la ingeniera por los pasillos de la mansión Beifong

-Algo cansada y hambrienta, iré a darme un baño y tal vez tome una pequeña siesta después de comer, usar sangre control me abre demasiado el apetito…-comento Asami apenada. Mencionar el hecho de que ahora su cuerpo le exigía grandes cantidades sangre humana le avergonzaba

De pronto la morena detuvo su marcha y mirando con cierta timidez a la ingeniera mientras se rascaba la nuca comenzó a hablar -Oh… ¿no quisieras?…ya sabes…-

La vampiresa la miro confusa sin comprender a que se refería su novia

-¡Oh vamos Asami!- soltó con desesperación el Avatar visiblemente abochornada -ya sabes…alimentarte…de mí…-

Tal sugerencia tomo desprevenida a Asami quien sorprendida miro a la morena aun sin dar crédito a lo que proponía. Y ciertamente aun que lo negara aquella idea ya se había formulado en su cabeza pero simplemente era algo que no se atrevía a pedir. La sangre de Avatar tenía algo que simplemente la extasiaba…

-S….si…es decir, si no hay problema-respondió al fin la heredera

-Claro que no…te lo dije, yo seré tu bolsa de sangre-replico la ojiazul con una sonrisa para después tomar aquella mano blanquecina entre la suya y arrastrarla a un ala de la casa apartada de los demás.

Se escabulleron hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes con el éxito de no ser vistas. La cercanía de la morena la estaba volviendo loca, su esencia siempre tenía ese efecto en ella…se sentía ansiosa y apenas cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, la peligra acorralo a Korra contra la pared sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. El cálido aliento de Asami sobre su cuello le hiso que su piel se erizara por completo. La vampiresa parecía estarse tomando su tiempo disfrutando a poco cada centímetro de la piel de aquella zona, rosándola con su labios y dando pausados besos que sacudían al Avatar. Finalmente sus colmillos emergieron clavándolos lentamente sintiendo como el flujo de sangre aumentaba a causa del rápido palpitar del corazón de la morena.

Un leve quejido de dolor escapo de los labios de Korra pero eso no impidió que sus manos rápido fueran a parar a la cintura de la heredera solo con el fin de juntar más sus cuerpos

Pronto la excitación se fue apoderando de la morena y la necesidad por sentir más a Asami invadía con creces su mente…

-Korra…- murmuro la ingeniera al tiempo que la liberaba de su mordida. Por alguna razón que aún no entendía, la sangre del avatar además de parecerle el manjar más exquisito, la saciaba por completo sin necesidad de beber demasiado por lo que al poco tiempo decidió parar de succionar escuchando un gemido de protesta por parte de su pareja cuando se retiró por completo.

Un tanto extrañada por la actitud de la ojiazul, Asami busco su mirada encontrándose con esos zafiros observándola intensamente…de una forma que la ingeniera no supo descifrar como si quisiera decirle algo pero al mismo tiempo ocultarlo. Algo inusual le pasaba Korra, sintió su cuerpo febril y el agarre que mantenía en su cintura se había hecho más fuerte.

-Ko…- estaba decida a preguntar cuando sus palabras fueron calladas por unos labios morenos. En seguida y con premura correspondió la caricia dándose cuenta que aquel beso no era como ninguno otro, era intenso, pero lleno de amor, de sentimientos…de pasión. Sin aguardar y sin separarse, Korra fue guiándolas con pasos torpes hasta la cama donde tendió cuidadosamente a la ingeniera quedándose sobre ella apoyada sobre sus codos, pegando sus cuerpos…poco a poco aquella caricia que compartían iba tomando forma, aumentando nuevamente la temperatura en sus cuerpos, haciéndolas arder de pasión.

Una de las manos de la ojiazul viajo hasta el tope del cierre del ajustado traje de la heredera, comenzándolo a correr hacia abajo lentamente dejando al descubierto su blanquecina piel y su sostén negro con encaje. Acaricio su tez suavemente, descubriendo sus hombros, separándose de sus carmesí labios para deslizarse pausadamente comenzando un camino en descenso sintiendo como cada que avanzaba la respiración de Asami comenzaba a hacerse pesada. Llego a su pecho donde con la yema de los dedos acariciaba la zona y con cuidado levanto el trozo de tela obscura que cubría sus perfectos senos; los zafiros se tomaron un momento para apreciarlos para después comenzar saborearlos con su lengua arrancando un sonó suspiro de placer de la heredera quien solo atino a aferrarse a la espalda de su amante. Jugando con sus erectos botones rosados su boca buscaba propinarle más placer hacer haciendo círculos sobre ellos, haciendo que el nombre del Avatar comenzara a ser pronunciado con más fervor ante cada caricia.

La morena llevando una mano por debajo de la espalda de la pelinegra le ayudo a incorporarse junto con ella, solo con el fin de despojarla de toda prenda para tenerla a su total merced. Poco a poco el traje fue removido y con delicadeza Korra comenzó a palpar cada centímetro de la tersa piel de la heredera depositando besos por donde sus manos hacían su recorrido. A pesar de tener el tiempo contado la ojiazul parecía estarse tomando todo con calma, disfrutando cada detalle, cada movimiento de lo que estaban haciendo…era como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria en un eterno recuerdo…

-Te amo…- profesaba Korra ante cada nuevo rose que propinaba, palabras de amor tratando de expresar todo lo que su corazón y alma sentían por aquella vampiresa, aquel ente inmortal.

Pronto las prendas de ambas yacían en el suelo, y los suspiros cada vez más sonoros hacían eco en la habitación, la humedad que crecía cada poco en sus sexos denotaba lo excitadas que se encontraban. Caricias y besos apasionados avivaban más la llama del erotismo provocando que sus cuerpos exigieran sentirse más y ser complacidos para aplacar el avasallador deseo que las estaba consumiendo. Abandonando uno de los senos de la ingeniera; la mano de la morena lentamente fue descendiendo acariciando las curvas de su esbelta figura hasta llegar a su embebido centro que con facilidad, Korra se abrió paso entre los pliegues de la pelinegra, internándose en ella con movimientos suaves y pausados que poco a poco fueron tomando fuerza y velocidad. Asami se encontraba sumergida en un mar de placer, todas esas sensaciones que a pesar de conocerlas le parecían tan nuevas y excitantes que solo lograban encender aún más su lujuria. Aferrada a ambos brazos de la morena trataba de contener el inminente orgasmo que pronto se acercaba. Mordía su labio inferior tratando de acallar inútilmente los jadeos provocados por aquel acto carnal tan íntimo y pasional.

Los dulces gemidos de Asami en su oído la estaban volviendo loca, se sentía tan excitada que su clítoris inflamado pedía a gritos atención. Saliendo lentamente y con cuidado de no lastimar a Asami se incorporó sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. Con unos jade mirándola expectante levanto una de las piernas de la ingeniera acomodándola sobre su hombro haciendo de esta forma que sus sexos chocaran entre si…

Un agudo gemido de excitación por parte de amabas se escuchó en la habitación cuando lentamente comenzaron a mover sus caderas; la fricción iba en aumento así también como los suspiros ahogados. Con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus cuerpos bañados de sudor pronto sintieron como estaban más cerca por alcanzar el clímax del placer. Una mano de Asami se encontraba en el muslo de la morena sujetándola, tratando de hacer aún más placentero el roce así como aumentar la fuerza las embestidas. Korra intentaba de mantener sus ojos abiertos con el fin de no perder ningún detalle de la ingeniera; quería guardar para si cada gesto, cada suspiro…En un instante zafiro y jade chocaron observándose y perdiéndose en sus miradas llenas de lujuria. Pronto y sin poder resistir más, articulado sus nombres en un suspiro ambas sucumbieron a la cima del éxtasis en un orgasmo tan pleno y placentero que les robo por completo el aliento…

Korra se dejó caer sobre el pecho de la heredera escuchando su irregular respiración y el rápido palpitar de su corazón; la amaba, simplemente sabía que Asami Sato se había convertido en su todo…pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearla por la cintura aferrándose fuertemente a ella.

-Te amo – susurro la heredera antes de caer dormida. Pronto la morena le acompaño en aquel mundo de quimera siendo vencida también por el agotamiento a causa de su anhelado encuentro apasionado.

Con pesadez fue abriendo los ojos, se incorporó un poco mirando a su amante que aun dormía profundamente, acomodo unos mechones de pelo que caían por su delicado rostro para posteriormente dirigir su vista hacia el ventanal. El atardecer estaba cerca y eso solo significaba que Amón también. Se levantó con cuidado tratando de no despertarla y se encamino al baño a tomar una ducha rápida.

Ya con sus ropas puestas se dirigió nuevamente a la cama donde se sentó a la orilla solo para contemplar un poco más a esa hermosa chica que seguía recostada, con un roce apenas perceptible acaricio su mejilla suavemente para después depositar un dulce beso en sus labios escarlata…Pronto y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima viajo por su cara cayendo justo en el rostro de la pelinegra quien al sentir la humedad rápidamente despertó…

-¿Korra?...- cuestión adormilada incorporándose un poco en busca de la aludida, el lugar a su lado estaba vacío por lo que comenzó a recorrer con su mirada la habitación encontrándola parada justo frente a la venta contemplando el alba.

-Iré a ver cómo van los preparativos…Amón no tardará en llegar- anuncio el Avatar aun con su mirada hacia el exterior.

-Está bien, te alcanzo en un momento…-dijo la heredera poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo encaminándose hacia el cuarto de baño.

Korra asintió y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación no sin antes dirigirle una dulce sonrisa a su amada para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí dejando a la pelinegra totalmente desconcertada.

Caminando con decisión por los pasillos Korra meditaba sobre lo que estaba por venir, daría todo de sí para protegerlos, para protegerla…

" _Korra…sabes lo hay que hacer…"_ una voz femenina resonó en su anterior recordándole su misión principal. La ojiazul solo asintió mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza para después acelerar su paso.

En aquella habitación la heredera terminaba de cambiar su vestimenta. Por suerte al salir de la reunión Kuvira le entrego una de sus maletas con ropa pensando que seguramente le harían mucha falta. Ataba su cabello en una cola dejando un mechón justo a un lado de su rosto que solo lograba hacerla ver más atractiva. Se miró al espejo, prestando especialmente atención a su par de jades, se concentró un momento pensando en el poder de Vaatu y sorprendida observo como sus ojos cobraban un color escarlata intenso para después volver a ese hermoso esmeralda…

-Tengo que detener a Amón…-murmuro decidida- Por todos…por Korra…- En ese momento recordó la inusual actitud de su pareja recordando entre sueños un beso…

-¿Acaso estaba llorando?..- se preguntó tocando su rostro justo donde aquella gota salada había chocado…Inquieta se dispuso a alcanzar a Korra, quería preguntarle que había sido todo eso…si ella estaba bien.

-¿Cómo va todo?-indago la morena acercándose hacia Su que se encontraba en su sala de operaciones.

-Se acerca…ya tenemos listas las todas las líneas ofensivas pero aun así…-respondió preocupada si despegar la vista del radar aéreo

El sonido una alarma y puntos de colores aparecieron de pronto en la pantalla -¡Señora Suyin las naves de Amón!- Alerto atemorizado uno de sus hombres. Las piernas del soldado temblaban y en su rostro gotas de sudor frio atravesaban su rostro. Trago en seco esperando la indicación de su superior…

-Ya está aquí…-murmuro la morena frunciendo el ceño...sintiendo como su pulso comenzaba a aselarse y cierto sentimiento de incertidumbre comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser…

Continuara...

* * *

Al fin! después de casi tres meses sin actualizar doy señales de vida XD. De verdad que no tengo perdón de Raava por haber abandonado tanto esta historia, mil disculpas por la demora T_T...

Agradezco de verdad mucho los comentarios que dejan y aquellos que empezaron a seguir la historia hace poco, espero poder actualizar mas seguido ya que los días en podía escribir sin interrupciones se avecinan. También para adelantarles que el siguiente capitulo ya esta siendo escrito sin embargo sera mas corto ya que con el terminara la primera parte de esta historia. Nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir aquí y espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado. Saludos y besos queridos lectores que tengan un lindo fin de semana!


	9. Chapter 9

Blood and Night IX

 _-Aunque mi vida este peligro, no la dejes acercarse…a nadie, ni siquiera tu si ella te los llegase a pedir….-dijo con determinación sosteniendo una mirada seria a la militar_

 _Kuvira la observo extrañada, ciertamente era algo que le había pedido antes, pero esta vez sentía que la morena estaba escondiendo algo, como si supiera de antemano que es lo pasaría en aquella batalla por venir_

 _-No sé qué pretendes Avatar pero si es lo que quieres lo haré…-accedió finalmente tratando de descifrar todo ese misterio que ocultaba en sus palabras_

 _-Debes prometerlo…-insistió la ojiazul_

 _-De acuerdo…-_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Ajusten los misiles!-Ordeno la menor de las hermanas Beifong.

La voz de Suyin saco de su trance a Korra quien recordaba la conversación que había sostenido minutos antes con la guardiana de Asami primitivamente de entrar a la sala de operaciones. Por suerte la heredera llego cuando su charla ya hubo terminado.

-¿Misiles?-exclamo al fin entrando en cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Intentaremos derribar tantas aeronaves como podamos-Explicaba Su sin despejar su mirada de los radares mientras Korra observaba atenta a los movimientos del ejercito de Zaofu, si tenían éxito en el ataque posiblemente debilitaría considerablemente las fuerzas de Amón.

-Cuando usted ordene…-anuncio uno de sus soldados con sus manos lisas para introducir el protocolo de ataque

-¡Fuego!-grito Su esperanzada a que todos ellos dieron en el blanco…

El sonoro rugido de explosiones lleno el recinto, por unos instantes el inmueble se sacudió. Misiles dirigidos salieron disparados a gran velocidad viajando hacia las aeronaves de Amón. Dos, tres…cuatro disparos dando en el blanco, explosiones en el cielo y fuselaje en llamas comenzaba a descender hacia suelo. Soldados de Zaofu brincaron de su asiento celebrando la hazaña, mientras Su y Varrick sonreían orgullosos de su trabajo…

-Algo no está bien…- murmuro ingeniera observado atenta las explosiones captado de inmediato la mirada de la menor de las hermanas Beifong

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono de inmediato denotando nerviosismo en su voz.

-Si Amón trae consigo todo su arsenal y con él me refiero a las armas que fabrico mi padre, los estallidos y la onda expansiva deberían ser de una magnitud mayor…mucho mayor…-explico Asami haciéndoles entender que el ataque no había sido más que inútil.

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Esas Aeronaves están vacías…-resolvió la heredera en un murmuro dejando a todos los presentes sin habla

-¡Maldición, es una trampa! Todas las tropas que ocupen su posición de ataque, vigilen las entradas y…- ordenaba Suyin con exaspero tratando de encontrar una solución rápida

-Señora…-le interrumpió uno de los soldados

-¿Ahora qué?...-

-Están entrando a la ciudad, chiroptera berserk han derribado una de las murallas y se dirigen hacia los refugios-informo el soldado con un hilo de miedo en su voz

-Conténgalos como sea…vamos hacia allá…-

-Es hora…-murmuro la morena para si sintiéndose nerviosa

-Mako, Bolín ustedes vienen conmigo- Indico Lin quien ya se dirigía deprisa a la salida.

-A la orden jefa- dijo el maestro fuego ajustando sus guantes de pelea mientras el menor de los hermanos trataba de darse ánimos a si mismo golpeando suavemente su cara con las palmas de sus manos, esta sería su primera batalla desde que se incorporó a las filas de la policía especia, una batalla en la que se decidirá el futuro de muchas personas.

-Asami, Kuvira y Korra…-les llamo Su dándoles a entender que ellas la acompañaría a la primera línea de ataque

Las aludidas solo se limitaron a asentir para después comenzar a seguir a la general del loto blanco. Los pasos de Korra eran apresurados, en su andar podía apreciarse la impaciencia, nerviosismo y tal vez… ¿temor?

Flash Back

 _La dorada luz del atardecer comenzaba se escabullía perfectamente por esa habitación de invitados en la casa de los Beifong, apenas unos minutos después de hacerle el amor a su amada vampiresa esta había caído rendida a causa de su ajetreado viaje, durmió apenas susurrarle a la morena cuanto la amaba. Korra la observaba, su lento respirar su semblante apacible, una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus rojos labios…era como si dentro de sus sueños se encontrara en un mundo totalmente distinto al que estaban viviendo. Un mundo donde talvez ella se encontraría libre de cualquier sufriendo._

" _¿Que pasara si Amón gana? ¿Realmente podremos detenerlo con la unión de Raava y Vaatu?... ¿Qué tal si logra capturar a Asami?…" En su mente la ojiazul comenzaba a dudar, nunca antes se había dado a conocer que algún Avatar y un portador de Vaatu trabajaran juntos ¿qué pasaría si Amón lograra su cometido?..._

 _-No, no puedo dejar que le pase nada- susurro con determinación aunque su mente y su corazón se encontraran atormentados por el miedo._

 _-Korra...-De pronto la voz imponente del espíritu de la luz resonó en su interior al darse cuenta este de la tormenta que comenzaba a desatase en el interior del Avatar_

 _-Raava…-_

 _-Estas dudando de tu poder…-dijo en tono de sermón_

 _-Es solo que….-_

 _-Tienes razón en hacerlo….-_

 _-¿Qué?-cuestiono confundida la morena ¿ahora le daba la razón por dudar de sí misma?_

 _-Aun que me cueste admitirlo, no podemos dejar que nada le pase al portador de Vaatu, si llegase a morir Asami no creo que corramos con la misma suerte de que su recipiente sea alguien con el mismo corazón que ella, de alguien que no se deje corromper por la obscuridad de Vaatu….y que halla luz en su alma…Sabes bien que ha pasado con los avatares que tuvieron la infortunio de enfrentar al portador de Vaatu…-_

 _-Murieron…-_

 _-Y no solo eso, en esos períodos a causa de la lucha constante el mundo se encontraba en caos. El último portador se enfrentó al Avatar Roku….-_

 _-Lo sé, ambos perdieron la vida; Roku se sacrificó para derrotarle…-_

 _-Si Vaatu llegase a caer en alguien como Amón entonces….-_

 _\- No lo permitiré, si lo hago el balance que ahora puede haber entre tú y Vaatu jamás será posible otra vez…-_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Korra…-le llamo la heredera con preocupación- ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Qué?...ah, sí es solo que…no es nada…-respondió mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, si Asami la observaba seguramente se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo y tal vez el miedo en sus ojos le delatarían

-Hmmm…- Asami no quedo muy convencida ante aquella respuesta, algo estaba mal, algo le molestaba a Korra, pero desgraciadamente no era el momento para hablarlo… -De acuerdo…-dijo con desconfianza tratando de dejar eso a un lado para enfocarse en la batalla por venir

Apresuradamente abandonaron el edificio dirigiéndose a la primera línea de batalla, mientras Lin trataba de evitar que llegaran a los refugios, Su intentaría impedir que siguieran entrando a la ciudad. El despliegue de tropas era impresionante, no había duda que Zaofu era una de las metrópolis con mayor poderío, sin embargo eso no sería suficiente para detenerlos ni para acabar con Amón. Un aro de llamas azules rodearon al avatar mientras fuego control salió disparado de sus manos y piernas en movimientos de pelea tan perfectos que demostraban el gran avance de Korra. Su peleaba con los chiroptera mano a mano usando su metal control mientras Kuvira con su sangre control acababa con diez de ellos en un simple movimiento.

La heredera aun renuente en usar el poder de Vaatu opto por luchar como ella sabía, con movimientos rápidos y elegantes esquivando sus ataques, con golpes fulminantes para finalmente rematándolos al destrozarles por completo el tórax

-Son demasiados…-dijo Asami observando como mas chiroptera se aproximaban a ellas

-Tranquila, el gran Avatar está aquí- espeto la morena confianzuda mientras le regalaba una de sus flamantes sonrisas a su novia haciendo a Asami soltar una risilla ante aquel gesto.

Pronto los berserk fueron descendiendo en número, pero eso solo significa que lo peor estaba por venir y no se equivocaron. Un gran rayo de energía atravesó el platino de la muralla que protegía la ciudad dando paso a chiroptera que estaban totalmente armados de arriba abajo…

-El armamento y los trajes que usaron en Rusia…-murmuro Kuvira recordando como tuvieron que huir cuando se los toparon en aquella misión

-Hay que tener cuidado…-sentencio Asami apretando sus puños

Maestros metal trataban de contener a los enemigos, pero los movimientos rápidos propios de ellos hacían que todo fuera más difícil…y los soldados de Zaofu comenzaran a caer…

-Ahg… esas malditas armas están acabando con la ciudad- exclamo Lin entre jadeos a causa del cansancio que ya comenzaba a pasarle factura…si esto seguía así muy probablemente sería el fin de todo.

De pronto y esquivando exitosamente los ataques de las armas diseñadas por Hiroshi, Asami, Kuvira y Korra comenzaban a abrirse paso entre los enemigos; la militar usaba su control para contenerlos mientras la Avatar con potentes llamaradas azules calcinaba sus cuerpos. La heredera se encargaba de acabar con aquellos que se aproximaran demasiado a los soldados tratando a toda costa de evitar más bajas…

Mako y Bolín resguardan los refugios, impidiendo que los chiroptera atacaran a los ciudadanos ahí resguardados. Rocas en llamas golpeaban a sus objetivos mientras ráfagas incandescentes los incineraban evitando que se regeneraran.

-Hermano….-soltó en un cansando suspiro sintiendo como poco a poco el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle

-Vamos Bolín aguanta…- dijo tratando de animarle a pesar de que el joven detective se encontrara ya también en las mismas condiciones

El sufrimiento y la impotencia de todos era más que visible, pero aun que el enemigo los superase en número tenían que dar todo de sí para detenerlo…No solo los soldados y el equipo Avatar se mostraban ya exhaustos. Los movimientos de Korra y Asami comenzaban a ser más lentos, y el sangre control de Kuvira se hacía cada vez más débil…

-¡Korra, Asami…tienen que usar su poder!…nos están debilitando, ese es plan de Amón…para cuando él llegue ya no seremos capaces de pelear contra el…- dijo la menor de las hermanas Beifong entre fatigosos jadeos…

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?...No sé cómo valla a reaccionar Vaatu Korra-respondió la heredera con cierto temor a lo que el poder de Vaatu pudiera desatar

La morena decidida se acercó a su pareja. Antes de salir a la batalla Raava le había comentado una idea de cómo hacer conexión con su contra parte. No estaba segura si funcionaria pero confiaba en que el espíritu de la luz sabría que hacer…Korra tomo de la mano a la ingeniera y dirigiéndole una mirada le hizo saber que todo estaría bien…

-Confía en mí…- le indico Korra. A pesar de las inseguridades que aún le abrigaban decidió hacerle caso a la morena. Apretó su agarre haciéndole saber a su pareja estaba lista. Pronto el pecho del Avatar comenzó a iluminarse trazándose en este la figura del ser de luz, mientras que en la vampiresa un brillo rojizo acompañado de una silueta negruzca también se formaba en ella…

Una fuerte oleada de poder golpeo sus cuerpos, acompañadas de un sentimiento cálido pero a la vez tan nuevo e inquietante

-Ja, como en los viejos tiempos Raava- Se escuchó una voz profunda en tono burlo desde el interior de la heredera.

-Calla Vaatu...-

Sin entrar en estado Avatar Korra podía sentir una increíble energía recorriéndole por completo; toda la fatiga se había esfumado, se sentía ligera, fuerte…era como si una inyección de adrenalina pura le hubiera sido administrada…al igual que la ingeniera, que asombrada se miraba así misma tratando de comprender lo que sucedida…

-Tus ojos…- dijo Korra captando la atención de la pelinegra que volvió a mirarla confundida

-Son hermosos, ese color escarlata es…es….wow- trataba de decir la morena totalmente maravilla por aquel matiz rojizo tan único que miraba por primera vez.

Antes de que Asami pudiera responder un grupo de chiroptera se aproximaban a ellas con la intención de detenerlas sin embargo la morena fue más rápida y en un movimiento apenas perceptible ya estaba atrás ellos con vivas llamas azules en sus manos que no tardaron en atravesarles por el pecho…La heredera, ya confiada decidió unirse a Korra y con suma maestría del sangre control destrozaba por completo los cuerpos de al menos una veintena haciéndoles más fácil el trabajo a los soldados y a su equipo que aliviados suspiraban por la repentina y oportuna disminución del enemigo…

-¡Hay que reagruparnos!- ordenaba Su a sus subordinados- ¡Mako. Bolín no dejen por nada el refugió!

-¡Booom!- una enorme explosión derribo el palacio municipal de la ciudadela, un nuevo grupo de chiroptera armados destruían y volaban todo a su paso con aquellas armas de alto poder

-Korra…-le susurro la descendiente de Vaatu

-Lo se tendré cuidado. Asami tú también cuídate -

Las palabras entre ellas no eran necesarias, sabían que si querían ayudar a todos tendrían apartarse. Tomando caminos separados y con el poder aun a mil recorriendo sus cuerpos arremetieron contra el escuadrón que se comenzaba a internar en la ciudad, Asami se acercó a brindar apoyo a los hermanos que yacían en el suelo a causa de un disparo que choco muy cerca de donde estaban, por suerte Bolin logro crear un muro lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que aquel ataque diera a donde se encontraban resguardados los ciudadanos de Zaofu…

-Gracias Asami- dijo el maestro fuego poniéndose se pie.

-No es nada… ¿Están bien?-

-Solo algo aturdidos...-respondió el maestro tierra sacando el polvo que se había internado en sus oídos. Pronto volvieron a adoptar su pose de pelea listos nuevamente para repeler al enemigo.

-Apuesto a que puedo derrotar más que tú en por los menos cinco minutos- le retaba el Avatar confiada a la militar que se encontraba a su espaldas tratando de esquivar los disparos

-Ja, ya quisiera verlo- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona

Su y Lin junto a los soldados aun en pie con ayuda de su control lanzaban cuerdas metálicas a los agresores arrebatándoles las armas de sus manos mientras la general se lanzaba a ellos a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo aun que la diferencia de fuerza y velocidad era abismal eso no detenía a la familia Beifong

Ahora la balanza parecía haberse inclinado hacia su lado, tenían la ventaja en la batalla, poco a poco el número de enemigos era menos… pero extrañamente esto le resultaba muy sospecho a la heredera… ¿Dónde estaban Amón y su padre?...

-ja, ja, ja, ¡hermano vamos ganando!- Decía Bolín emocionado viendo como en enemigo era eliminado

-Así parece Bo…-

Un enorme lago de lava mantenía al margen a sus agresores, rocas incandescentes los golpeaban con fuerza evitando que lograran disparar antes sus armas, ráfagas incandescentes provocadas por el maestro fuego deshacían a sus enemigos…parecía que habían terminado con ellos…

Cuando de pronto la piedra que pretendía lanzarle Bolin a su ultimo enemigo callo sin previo aviso al suelo-¡Ah!...Mako!...- chillo de pronto el menor de los hermanos, su cuerpo comenzó a despegarse del suelo y uno de sus brazos se torcía haciéndole pegar un agudo grito de dolor…

-¡Bolin!...aahg!- pronto el cuerpo del ojiambar también comenzó a colapsar, era como si una fuerza invisible estuviese estrujando sus cuerpos desde dentro.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto asustada la morena observando como todos a su alrededor comenzaban a padecer el mismo castigo cuando sus cuerpos estaban siendo retorcidos de una manera horrible y gritos desgarradores de dolor inundaban el ambiente…

-Sangre…control…-alcanzo a articular la militar antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a convulsionar

-Valla, parece que encontraste a la portadora de Vaatu y no solo eso, hicieron conexión con su poder…-una profunda voz hiso eco en las calles en ruinas, caminando tranquilamente por estas se habría paso aquel temible ente acompañado de un hombre de apariencia mayor, canoso pero con una mirada desafiante que imperaba terror…

-Padre…- dijo la vampiresa observando como su progenitor se encaminaba a ella pateando a los cadáveres a su paso y lanzando a soldados ya muertos por su control a varios metros de el

-Amón…-espeto la Avatar con odio

-Ja, ja, ja, que tenemos aquí, al avatar, la portadora de Vaatu y la descendiente de Kyoshi…en bandeja de plata solo para mi…-dijo burlón

-No estés tan confiado Amón-Le reto Korra desafiante

-¿Confiado?...Solo porque Raava y Vaatu se hayan vuelto a unir no les asegura la victoria…-

Kuvira incapaz de contener su ira despertó su poder y aquella mirada oliva se tornó plateada para después reuniendo todas sus fuerzas liberarse del control de Amón y posteriormente arremeter contra el con un poderoso puño que fue esquivado con facilidad.

-¡Maldito!- Bramo furiosa la militar

Amón levanto su mano y chasqueo sus dedos y enseguida, detrás de ellos un pelotón de al menos treinta chiroptera apareció tras ellos; todos ellos comenzando a hacer con sus manos lo que parecía aquella técnica prohibida

-Es imposible….no son alto linaje-soltó Kuvira incrédula por lo que sus ojos veían

-Creí que Amón era quien ejercía el ataque… ¿Cómo es que están haciendo sangre control?-Cuestiono el Avatar totalmente boquiabierta

-¿Les sorprende?...enseñarles a hacer sangre control no fue una tarea sencilla, me llevo casi dos siglos hacer lograr que estos simple chiroptera pudiera dominarla; aunque claro no es nada equiparable al poder de un alto linaje-dijo con ese tono orgulloso y soberbio en su voz que suele usar cuando habla de su propio poder

-¡Aah!-se quejó de pronto Kuvira siendo presa nuevamente del sangre control

-¡No! ¡Déjenla!-espeto la ingeniera dispuesta a atacar a los chiroptera

-¡Kuvira!-Korra se sentía impotente, debía de protegerlos a todos ¿pero cómo lucharía con tantos chiroptera capaces de hacer uso del sangre control? Rechino los dientes al apretar su mandíbula, estaba decidido no le daría más vueltas y ayudaría a la militar. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de así Asami, ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo dando a entender lo que haría. Listas para contraatacar su camino fue detenido por un veloz ser que se posó frente a ellas parándolas en seco…

-Ah no, por eso los traje a ellos-dijo burlón dándoles un breve vistazo a sus secuaces-… para que se encargaran de la basura, para así guardar todo mi poder para ustedes dos…-

-¡Ahora veras miserable!-le fulmino furiosa la heredera con su escarlata mirada lista para propinarle un golpe. Golpe que fue detenido con una mano dejándola perpleja intentando saber quién se había interpuesto…

El individuo levanto el rostro encarando a su primogénita, observándola con los ojos vacíos…con odio -Lo siento hija pero no puedo permitirte seguir con esto…-

-Hiroshi….-artículo la joven vampiresa quien se quedó fría saber que había llegado la hora de enfrentarse el

-¡Asami!...- le llamo con todas sus fuerzas la morena tratando de hacerla reaccionar

-¡Tu pelea es conmigo Avatar!-Soltó el alto linaje arremetiendo contra Korra con un poderoso puño que muy apenas la morena logro contener al alcanzar a cubrirse con sus brazos.

Cuando era niña nunca antes deliberó en enfrentarse de esta forma con su padre, de que algún día tendría que luchar contra el para proteger todo aquello que le importaba….para detenerlo y muy probablemente acabar con su vida. Llego a pensar que tal vez en algún momento, al ver todo lo que había provocado Amón se detendría; pero no fue así…Los golpes iban a venían con un gran carga de poder y velocidad, el intercambio de ataques entre estos dos entes inmortales era tal que los pocos espectadores aun consientes apenas y si lograban seguirles el paso; el poder de alto linaje de su padre era increíble, tanto su fuerza y los movimientos con los que se movían denotaban que no se trataba de ningún chiroptera común superando con creces a Tarrlok y talvez estando a la altura de Amón. El odio y la rabia que emanaba eran tal que Asami podía percibirlo sin siquiera esforzarse.

Los ojos de su padre encendidos de rojo y la mandíbula apretada mostrando sus caninos fue una imagen que jamás pensó en presenciar. Las ondas expansivas de su poder al chocar puños hacia que los escombros y la tierra a su alrededor temblara acompañado de fuertes tronidos como si de truenos impactando en la tierra se tratara

Kuvira por su parte peleaba dando lo mejor de sí, pudo liberarse del control aunque con algo de dificultad pues tuvo que usar todo su poder; con un hermoso plateado adornando su ojos contenía a los chiroptera que ejercían sangre control sobre Suyin y los otros, poco a poco iban siendo liberados sin embargo el daño era tal que habían quedado inconscientes y algunos otros con extremidades quebradas…

-Lin…-dijo acercándose rápidamente a la jefa de policía

-Estoy bien… ¿mi hermana como esta ella?-respondió incorporándose lentamente

-Inconsciente, pero al parecer sin lesiones ya la puse en un lugar seguro….-

-¡Cuidado!-Le advirtió la maestra metal.

Un chiroptera con la fría intención de atacarla la por la espalda salto hacia la militar quien logro reaccionar a tiempo y girarse lo suficiente para estirar su brazo y con él, ejercer sangre control sobre su presa para después cerrar su puño para destrozar el corazón del atacante.

-Tengo que moverte también de aquí-se apresuró a decir Kuvira mientras tomaba a la mayor de la hermanas Beifong

-Los chicos…ellos…-decía con dificultad refiriéndose a Mako y Bolín

-Les he puesto a salvo también…-

-Gracias Kuvira-

La militar tomo a Lin en sus brazos y usando su velocidad la llevo donde los demás se encontraban refugiados

-Lin, Kuvira…-La voz de la matriarca de Zaofu resonó en los oídos de su familiar; La jefa de policía rompiendo totalmente ese templo frio y osco que portaba la mayor parte del tiempo se abalanzo hacia su hermana entre lagrimas feliz de verla con bien sacándole una sonrisa a Kuvira al ver la reunión de las hermanas

-Kuvira…tu….-el notable deterioro en cuerpo de militar llamo inevitablemente la atención de su mentora quien preocupada se acercaba a ella…

-Estoy bien aún quedan algunos chiroptera y debo ayudar a…-

-No mientas; te vi detener al chiroptera que te ataco por la espalda…tu poder está disminuyendo…necesitas sangre…-

-Imposible, no lo hare; estoy bien-dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

Y sin mediar más palabra la militar salió nuevamente al campo de batalla.

-¡Kuvira!- Su tenía razón, de encontrarse al cien por ciento esos chiroptera a pesar de poder hacer sangre control a estas alturas ya estaría todos muertos, pero no, Amón fue astuto y mando primero a sus peones sabiendo que de esa manera debilitaría no solo a las fuerzas de los Beifong también a ella y Asami por la cantidad de poder que usarían…

-Maldito- farfullo entre dientes la militar mientras con su pierna ejercía presión en el pecho de unos de los chiroptera hasta destrozarlo

El combate entre el Avatar y Amón era simplemente algo extraordinario; envuelta por sus elementos Korra arremetía una y otra vez sin darle tregua al chiroptera que a pesar de ser rápido le costaba esquivar los ataques de la morena.

-Ja, ja, ja, quien diría que el poder de Vaatu te daría tales habilidades; si tan solo mi hermano no hubiera sido tan estúpido ya todos ustedes estarían muertos- decía mostrando una sonrisa irónica mientras trataba de ponerse de pie después de que una enorme roca le fuera lanzada momentos antes de dejarlo un tanto aturdido con una ráfaga de aire…

Entornando sus ojos rojos y con un movimiento de su mano el chiroptera de alto linaje trato de ejercer nuevamente su control sobre el avatar. Ataque no logro siquiera inmutarla al parecer el poder de la conexión de tales espíritus era tal que su poder era totalmente inútil y más ahora que se encontraba totalmente herido

-Esto se acabó Amón…tus seguidores y tú se pueden dar por muertos- declaro la morena dispuesta a dar el último golpe

-Ja, ja, ja ¿crees que has ganado? Mira a tu alrededor…-

-¿Que?-

-La descendiente de Kyoshi apenas y si puede con su propio cuerpo…y la portadora de Vaatu, bueno ella parece que esta cayendo en el juego de su padre….-

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo volteando hacia donde la heredera

-¡No te distraigas!- Le amenazo Amón lanzándose de nueva cuenta contra el Avatar

Aun que estaba decidida a frenarlo aun en algún lado de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que Hiroshi reaccionara, con dificultad paraba los puñetazos mientras miraba a los ojos de su padre tratando de encontrarlo en algún lugar de ahí…

"Qué esperas; si quieres detenerlo ya sabes que hacer…" resonó la voz de Vaatu en su cabeza

-No, aun no…-murmuraba con dificultad mientras esquivaba los contundentes golpes de su padre

"Eres débil…"-dijo el espíritu con ciento tono de decepción al que la pelinegra decidió por ignorar

-Padre….- pronuncio ella en un vago intento de llegar a él para no tener que acabar con su vida

-Eres débil Asami…-dijo de pronto Hiroshi como si hubiese podido escuchar lo que decía Vaatu

-¿Qué?...-confundida enfoco su mirada en el hombre pues no se esperaba para nada esas palabras acentuadas con tanto desprecio.

-Eres tan débil y estúpida como tu madre- volvió a arremeter Hiroshi con desdén

-No hables así de ella…-dijo con voz amenazante

-Si no fuera por ti, ella estaría vivía ahora, si no hubiera guardado el secreto con el loto blanco ahora ella estaría a mi lado y tu estarías cumpliendo tu deber como descendiente Vaatu-

-El único culpable aquí eres tú…-

-No Asami, la causante de todo eres tu…eres escoria para tu raza, ¡una vergüenza!-

-¡Cállate!-

-Tú mataste a Yasuko-

-¡Cállate!-Chillo con voz ahogada a causa de la furia que empezaba a consumirla

-¡Tú me convertiste en esto!-

-¡Asami no lo escuches!- gritaba la morena con desesperación tratando de calmar inultamente a la vampiresa

-¡Presta atención Avatar!- Le reprendió Amón lanzando un golpe hacia la ojiazul, quitándole la oportunidad de poder ayudar a Asami

"Korra Hiroshi está haciendo que Asami pierda el control, la conexión con Vaatu se está perdiendo…"- Advirtió Raava sintiendo como el poder de ambos espíritus comenzaba a ponerse inestable

-¡Kuvira!-Grito Korra a todo pulmón esperanzada a que la militar pudiera hacer reaccionar a la ingeniera.

Aquel llamado desesperado no pasó desapercibido para Kuvira, quien usando las últimas reservas de su poder y sin siquiera meditarlo se lanzó contra el padre de Asami con un ataque que logro ser esquivado haciendo que el poderoso puño que iba dirigido al chiroptera se estrellara contra el pavimento destrozándolo por completo

-¡Desgraciado!- vocifero Kuvira con rabia

-Así que tu también fuiste participe de la muerte de Yasuko…ella te escondió de mi-Dijo el entornando una mirada fría hacia Kuvira

-No tienes ni derecho de decir su nombre maldito…-volvió rápidamente su vista buscando a la heredera -¿Estas bien?-

-¡Kuvira cuidado!- señaló Asami lanzándose hacia ella

-¿Qué?- Alcanzo a decir confundida a lo que pasaba; un chiroptera moribundo se había levantado del suelo y logro obtener una de las armas del ejercito de Amón disparando de lleno hacia la militar que solo logro ver el brillo a escasos centímetros de ella…

-¡Asami!, ¡Kuvira!-grito el Avatar temiendo lo peor. Cuando el brillo y humo de la explosión se disiparon se alcanzó a ver a dos personas tiradas en el suelo…al parecer aún con vida

-Kuv…-decía Asami reincorporándose y sacudiéndose el polvo del cabello cuando al mirar a la militar se sobresaltó al ver estado en que se encontraba

-Asami….-

-Tu brazo…-

-No importa volverá a crecer…-dijo Kuvira enmarcando una sonrisa tratando de hacer menos tenso el momento. Al intentar ponerse nuevamente de pie sus piernas inevitablemente flaquearon haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas

-¡Maldición! - bufo sintiéndose inútil mientras pegaba un puñetazo contra el piso. La fuerza en sus músculos se había ido por completo, su cuerpo comenzaba a perder vitalidad. Ahora la poca energía que le quedaba estaba siendo usada para regenerar la extremidad qué acababa de perder

-Aun después de todo sigues protegiendo a los más débiles... Eres tan inútil - vocifero Hiroshi con crueldad acercándose con calma hacia ellas, como si la batalla ya la tuviera ganada…

-Voy a acabar con el- Enuncio decidida Asami sin apartar la mirada de su padre y otorgándole una fría mirada llena de rencor.

-Quédate aquí Kuvira... Él es mi responsabilidad... - dijo ella con determinación. El alto linaje sonrió ante lo dicho por su primogénita y enseguida se lanzó contra ella en una apabullante llovizna de golpes qué eran esquivados con maestría por la heredera. Sus ojos jade ahora brillaban de ese escarlata tan particular qué indicaba qué el poder de Vaatu estaba siendo expuesto por la portadora. Apartándose de ella en un movimiento rápido Hiroshi trato de hacer sangre control sobre su rival. El cuerpo de la pelinegra comenzaba a levantarse por el suelo y poco a poco sus extremidades daban indicios de empezar a retorcerse; sin embargo Asami solo cerraba sus ojos, sin mostrar ningún gesto de dolor... Y entonces de repente y sin más, la técnica del legendario legado del alto linaje y del poderío de los Sato fue roto can tal facilidad como si de un fino cristal de tratará...

Asami se había liberado y ahora quien soltaba desgarradores alaridos de dolor era su padre acompañado del crujir de los huesos de su cuerpo indicando como éstos se iban quebrando...

-Todo acabo Hiroshi... - decía la heredera mientras se acercaba a su padre decidida a darle el golpe final. Tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa lo levanto a su altura mientras su mano derecha era extendía lista para atravesar su pecho

-Así es hija mía... Todo término... - murmuró el hombre llevando discretamente el brazo que aún tenía algo de movilidad hacia su chaqueta sin que Asami lograra percatarse. Dirigiendo su mano a su bolsillo saco un extraño artefacto que en su agonía Amón logro visualizar...

-Ja, ja, ja…- reía un moribundo Amón tirado en el suelo ahogándose con su propia sangre y mirando atentamente la escena. Korra a punto de rematarlo miro de reojo hacia donde la vista de chiroptera se dirigía observando el momento justo en que Hiroshi accionaba lo que llevaba en su mano

-Asami...- murmuró la morena sabiendo lo que venía. Entrando en estado avatar se lanzó hacia la heredera empujándola lo más lejos posible de su padre...

-¿Korra?-

El cuerpo de Hiroshi no era más que un señuelo... Todo un kamikaze. Con solo una porción de la fuente de poder de sus armas en el estado más puro había construido una bomba con la potencia suficiente para acabar con toda la ciudad.

Un enorme destello blanco comenzaba a emanar del chiroptera y Korra sin pensarlo extendió sus brazos hacia delante mientras el estado Avatar continuaba activo concentró toda su energía espiritual tratando de contener la inminente explosión.

-Korra... ¡No! - grito Asami al percatarse de lo que Korra tramaba; de inmediato se puso de pie dispuesta a correr hacia ella.

-¡No vengas! - grito Korra haciendo qué la ojijade parará en seco aturdida por lo que Korra había dicho. A los pocos segundos ignorándola y aun confundida decidió comenzar a avanzar nuevamente hacia el Avatar.

-¡Te he dicho que no! –Arremetió la morena

-¡No te dejare! –

-¿¡Qué no lo entiendes!? Tú no puedes morir. No habrá otro portador de Vaatu como tú, no puedo dejar que caiga en otro cuerpo... -

-¿pero qué estás diciendo...? -

-El ciclo avatar continuará... Pero el portador de Vaatu es incierto...-

-No lo hagas Korra…-dijo ya con voz quebrada

-Asami, nos encontraremos en mi otra vida- enuncio Korra regalándole por última vez una de sus brillantes sonrisas

-¡No! - Grito la heredera decidida a lanzarse hacia la morena qué ahora se perdía entre ese destello de energía. Cuando un fuerte agarre detuvo su marcha...

-¡Kuvira suéltame! - ordenó con lágrimas en los ojos y tratando de zafarse del agarre. La militar, con sus ojos en plata reunía el poder que le quedaba tratando de contener a la ingeniera...

-¡No puedo!... Se lo prometí a Yasuko y también a Korra... ¡Les prometí que te protegería!- de pronto el destello se hizo más grande deslumbrando por completo la ciudad. Por inercia ambas cerraron los ojos… Para cuando los volvieron a abrir ya todo se había acabado...

En el lugar de la explosión un enorme cráter marcaba lo que supone era el pavimento. El cuerpo de Hiroshi que presentaba algunas quemaduras ya solo yacía inerte en el suelo; al igual que el de Amón. Y Korra, su cuerpo a lo lejos que parecía no mostrar algún signo vital.

-No... No...No... - se repetía la heredera corriendo hacia la morena ya cuando Kuvira la había liberado...

-Korra... No... Por favor abre los ojos... - decía entre llantos la ingeniera sosteniendo en sus brazos el tibio cuerpo del Avatar que comenzaba a perder calor.

-No me hagas esto... No me dejes... -

Con Amón ya muerto y recobradas del daño de sangre control Lin y Su corrieron hacia ellas para tratar de auxiliarles aun qué por lo que alcanzaban a ver ya de poco serviría…

-Asami... - Le llamo Su con suavidad observando como la pelinegra rodeada a con sus brazos a Korra

La heredera no respondía, solo el sonido de unos débiles sollozos se alcanzaban a escuchar mientras sus lágrimas bañaban la cara del Avatar... Aquel hermoso rostro moreno qué extrañamente parecía estar sonriendo...

* * *

Casi después de...¿eh medio año?. Al fin he podido entregarles un nuevo capitulo. Varios acontecimientos en mi vida me imposibilitaron para poder continuar la historia, pero ahora estoy de regreso y espero poder seguir actualizando mas seguido XD. Muchas gracias por las personas que dejaron algún comentario y todas aquellas que agregaron a favoritos; de verdad eso me alentaba a volver.

Ahora respecto a la historia: Este no es el final, ni para Korra ni para Asami. Nuestra chiroptera portadora de Vaatu enfrentara nuevos desafíos tanto físicos como emocionales. Ademas de que en la mayoría todo gira en torno a ella. La siguiente etapa del fic ya esta en desarrollo ( ya estaba pero mi computadora lo mando al abismo y perdí el progreso TT_TT) y estoy ansiosa por mostrársela esperando que sea de su grado. En fin creo por ahora es todo y muchas gracias por su apoyo, sin duda son el ¡mejor fandom!

¡Nos leemos pronto, Saludos y besos!


	10. Chapter 10

Blood and Night

Capitulo X

En la obscura habitación de un lujoso departamento ubicado en los suburbios más elegantes de Ciudad República, una joven de larga cabellera negra yacía en su cama con la mirada vacía apuntando hacia el enorme ventanal que le permitía vislumbrar el hermoso paisaje nocturno de la ciudad; La desnudez de su cuerpo era acariciada por sus finas sábanas de seda, mientras la tenue luz plateada de la luna jugaba a delinear su esbelta figura. Llevaba ya dos meses en los que se negaba a salir al exterior. Su corazón estaba deshecho, desde aquel día sus lágrimas parecían no acabar, la persona de la que se había enamorado y amado como nunca se había ido para siempre...

 _~Flash Back~_

Kuvira cayó inconsciente después de ver como la heredera se aferraba al cuerpo del avatar. La Sangre qué perdió y la energía que le quedaba para recuperarse era insuficiente por lo que al final su cuerpo colapso. Los soldados de Zaofu qué quedaron vivos junto a Lin y Su se encargaron rápidamente de ayudar a los heridos. Mako, Bolín y Kuvira fueron llevados sin demora a que se les brindará la atención médica. Mientras tanto la heredera seguía sollozando sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amante. El cielo que anunciaba el amanecer comenzaba a pintarse de tonos grisáceos, amenazantes, anunciando una tormenta, anunciando que también lloraría la muerte del Avatar…

-Asami…- Su se hacerlo a ella llamándola suavemente –Hay que irnos….-

" _¿Qué caso tenía el llorar? ¿Qué caso tenia seguir aferrándose al cuerpo de Korra? Si ella ya no respira"._ Fue como si la cruel realidad la golpeara. Aquellas palabras frías no habían sido de Vaatu, no, el espíritu simplemente callo. Era ella misma…

Asami se puso de pie dejando que los soldados de Zaofu se acercaran silenciosamente al cuerpo de Korra para resguardarlo, se llevaron a la morena a las instalaciones de su ejército, mientras ella se quedó impávida observando cómo se alejaban con ella…Gotas frías comenzaron a bañarle la cara, llevándose con ella sus lágrimas, enjugando la sangre de sus enemigos de su piel, de su ropa. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí de pie, si no fuera por Lin que salió a buscarla y llevarla dentro tal vez hubiese permanecido ahí por otro largo rato. Llorando en afonía.

Después de la muerte de Amón, las otras ciudades que estaban siendo atacadas por los chiroptera, al verse sin un líder al que seguir comenzaron a perder fuerza rápidamente, por lo que diezmar su ataque fue muy fácil para el Loto Blanco. Todos aquellos desertores fueron confinados mientras que los más recios a rendirse eran eliminados.

A los pocos días se llevó a cabo el cortejo fúnebre del Avatar, acompañada con un gran homenaje digno de un héroe. Asistieron todos los líderes de las naciones. Miles de personas se congregaron con el fin de darle gracias a aquella chica por el enorme sacrificio que hizo al salvarlos de Amón. Anunciado oficialmente así el descenso del maestro de los cuatro elementos.

Al cabo de una semana regresaron a ciudad República. Su se encargaría de Zaofu para coordinar la reconstrucción de esta mientras los demás ocuparían sus respectivos puestos en Ciudad Republica y ayudarían también la reparación del daño que sufrió la urbe. Mako retorno a sus labores de detective, siendo ascendido rápidamente por la jefa Beifong, al igual que Bolín que demostró su valentía y arrojo en el campo de batalla.

La muerte del Avatar era un hecho, ahora el Loto Blanco pronto se avocaría a buscar al siguiente sucesor antes de que algún nuevo enemigo apareciese. Como todos los anteriores Avatar, seria entrenado tanto física como emocionalmente para cumplir con su tarea; pero ahora con la excepción qué tendría que trabajar con el portador de Vaatu con el fin de crear un vínculo para así hacer más intenso su poder... Por lo pronto un pequeño grupo de hombres del loto Blanco fueron enviados al reino tierra para comenzar a rastreas cualquier indicio respecto al maestro de los cuatro elementos.

Poco a poco la vida de los habitantes de las ciudades que fueron atacas se iba normalizando. Asami pidió de favor a la militar qué se dirigiera a la nación de fuego en busca de Kai, cumpliría su promesa y lo llevaría con ella a Ciudad Republica. El joven a volverse encontrar con la ingeniera no pudo evitar aferrarse a ella y llorar de alegría al saber que estaba bien. Posteriormente al llegar a la ciudad se unió al templo aire donde fue más que bien recibido por Tenzin y su familia dando comienzo a si a su entrenamiento como maestro aire.

Todos parecían estar avanzando nuevamente, a continuar con sus vidas diarias….a seguir adelante. Pero entonces ella ¿Cuándo lo haría? El Loto Blanco la mantenía vigilada noche y día, no podían dejar que la ahora CEO de Industrias Futuro y sobretodo portadora de Vaatu fuera a cometer alguna locura. No podían dejar a su carta más preciada perderse o caer en manos de alguien más.

 _~Fin del Flash Back~_

-Asami... – Kuvira le llamo suavemente mientras entre abría la puerta de la habitación.

-... – Ella solo guardo silencio haciéndose un ovillo sobre el colchón.

-Tus suministros de sangre son los mismos de esta mañana...– dijo al entrar al cuarto y mirar que en la mesita de noche seguían las botellas tal y como se las había dejado antes de salir.

-No deseo comer ya te lo había dicho, no tengo hambre... -

-Asami por favor, entrarás en modo berserk. Llevas ya un día sin comer, y tu condición está empeorando...- Le riño la militar con tono autoritario.

-¡No la necesito!...-contradijo la portadora de Vaatu levantando el tono de voz y arrojando una almohada que en el acto que fue a dar a los recipientes de sangre haciendo que se estrellaran en el fino suelo de madera.

Kuvira exhalo con desespero; la actitud de Asami no ayudaba para nada a la situación. La primera semana después de la muerte de Korra tuvo que someter a la heredera al punto de dejarla inconsciente y así administrarle alimento vía intravenosa; con tan solo un día sin alimento estaba a pocos minutos de entrar el modo berserk. Atacaba a todos los que se le acercaban a pesar de encontrarse débil, Vaatu incrementaba considerablemente su poder. Varios agentes del loto blanco resultaron heridos tratándola de hacerla comer.

La militar se llevó una de sus manos al entrecejo tratando de ser paciente con la actitud que había tenido últimamente la heredera. Conocía muy bien por el dolor que estaba pasando y eso no se negaba. Pero el hecho de que se rechazara a comer además de preocuparle, le enfadada. Si el poder de Vaatu era desatado no estaba tan segura que tanto podrían contenerla tomando en cuenta que contra un alto linaje hubo muchas pérdidas humanas y materiales...

No estaba de humor de volver a pelear con la heredera ni de llegar con ella al loto blanco en brazos e inconsciente argumentando su estado de inanición; estaba segura que ordenarían tenerla sedada y recluida en alguna celda de máxima seguridad…Sin tener otra opción plausible en ese momento decida se dirigió a la cocina y bebió lo más que pudo de una de las raciones de Asami sin tragarla, regreso de nueva cuenta a la habitación y si mediar palabras la sujeto con fuerza mientras con una mano la obligaba a mirarla; aquel brillar jade qué tanto le gustaba ya no estaba, sus ojos parecían no mostrar emoción alguna, tan vacíos, tan fríos qué en su corazón no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor que le atravesó el alma. Decidida levanto con su mano el rostro níveo de la ingeniera tomándolo delicadamente por la barbilla y antes de que Asami pudiera reaccionar, cerró la distancia entre ellas trasmitiéndole la sangre que anteriormente había bebido con el fin de obligarla a alimentarse. Aun qué al principio la heredera parecía rehusarse la sed por sangre y sus instintos básicos tomaron el control de su cuerpo haciéndola aceptar al fin el alimento. Lentamente Kuvira se fue separado complacida de que al fin Asami aceptará beber. Se agacho al suelo a recoger los pedazos de vidrio regados poniéndolos con cuidado sobre la mesa de noche, y justo cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación para traer el resto de la botella sintió como era sujetará de la manga de su camisa para posteriormente ser jalada con tal fuerza que la obligó a tumbarse en la cama donde la heredera sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre ella robándole un beso desesperado; un roce violento y salado a causa de la lágrimas que aún rodaban por su cara. Kuvira sorprendida abrió los ojos y poco a poco sus sentimientos estaban comenzando a apodarse de su mente...

" _Esto no está bien, no debería ser así...y no ahora"_ un pensamiento de lucidez cruzó su mente. Y en un rápido movimiento se separó de la heredera alejándose de ella y poniéndose de pie... Observó a Asami quien simplemente se había quedado ahí impasible con la mirada baja y su rostro oculto por su sedoso cabello negro...

-Asami… - Susurro su nombre preocupada y con el ánimo de acercarse nuevamente a ella.

-Yo, lo siento.-resolvió la heredera con voz distante.

-Iré por el resto de la botella.-

Asami solo guardo silencio observando de reojo a la militar salir de la habitación... Solo, quería olvidarse de todo un momento, desaparecer de la tierra y dejar todo atrás. Y ahora ella misma se daba asco; comportándose de esa manera con Kuvira, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos...

-Soy de lo peor...- bufo por lo bajo mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas volviéndose a tumbar en la cama mientras las lágrimas poco a poco comenzaban nuevamente a brotar…

Era el tercer mes desde su auto confinamiento. Comía un poco más, pero no como debía, la debilidad en su cuerpo era evidente y sus ganas de vivir nulas. Perdida mirando hacia el vacío, una lucecilla pequeña apareció de pronto en la habitación llamando su atención, parecía una luciérnaga aun que de un brillo algo singular; curiosa se levantó y fue a seguir aquel resplandor que escapaba de su habitación. Al llegar a la sala miro hacia todos lado en busca de aquel bicho raro sin embargo parecía no haber rastro de él.

-¿Lo abre imaginado?- murmuro confundida. Dirigió su vista observando el gran ventanal y por él, la flamante luz naranja del crepúsculo ¿o era amanecer? No lo sabía muy bien, el estar encerrada en su habitación privada últimamente de luz le hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Miro su departamento; tan enorme, tan solitario. Últimamente Kuvira salía a misiones más seguido; la encargada de llevarle su alimento a su alcoba todos los días era la nueva agente del blanco; Opal Beifong, que siguiendo los pasos de su madre rápidamente se fue abriendo paso en tan importante organización y ella voluntariamente se había ofrecido a la tarea. Ocasionalmente trataba de entablar conversación con la portadora de Vaatu, aunque la mayoría de las veces era como si hablase con la pared pues nunca obtenía alguna respuesta por parte de Asami.

Con los pies descalzos y una fina bata de seda que la cubría, se paseó por la sala sentándose finalmente en medio de esta; justo frente a la ventana. Cerró los ojos deseando que todo lo ocurrido fuese un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Deseaba despertar y encontrar a Korra dormida junto a ella… Entonces de pronto comenzó a sentirse más ligera; algo andaba mal. Abrió sus jades asustada solo para encontrarse rodeada por pequeños seres que la miraban con curiosidad.

-El mundo espiritual…-dijo aun sin creer donde se encontraba.

-¡La portadora de Vaatu!- exclamo enérgico uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Como… ¿cómo es que llegue aquí?- No se encontraba para nada relajada y mucho menos con ánimos de meditar y entrar al mundo espiritual

-Ja, ja, aun no lo sabes- una voz masculina, pero calmada le hablo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Iroh!?-dijo sorprendida

-Así es, que gusto verte de nuevo Asami- respondió el anciano con una brillante sonrisa

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Estabas meditando o….?

-¿Que no lo supiste? Deje mi cuerpo físico hace un mes- soltó sin más el hombre aun con ese semblante apacible.

Aquella noticia le callo como balde de agua fría, se encontraba tan sumida en su propia miseria que no sabía nada del mundo exterior, ahora se sentía tonta. ¿Cómo pudo ignorar así la muerte de Iron? ¿Cómo es que nadie le había dicho nada?

" _O talvez si lo hicieron y yo simplemente los ignore…"_

-Pero bueno no te preocupes, no es algo que importe mucho.- resolvió rápidamente Iroh al ver la expresión de desolación en la heredera- Además aquí puedo estar más tranquilo y jugar pai-sho sin interrupciones. Los espíritus son muy buenos jugando, deberías intentar tener una partida con ellos algún día.-

-Yo…no creo…-contestó dudosa aun presa de la confusión.

Iroh sonrió cálidamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Asami en el verdoso y vivo pasto. Suspiro sonoramente y aun mantenido ese perfil tranquilo comenzó a hablar: -Esas luciérnagas que viste, no eran otra cosa que espíritus curioso por la portadora de Vaatu, ellos fueron lo que te trajeron aquí-

-¿Curiosos?- cuestión mientras buscaba a los espíritus mencionados intrigada.

-Es por que talvez les preocupas…-

¿Preocuparle a los espíritus la portadora del mal? Ciertamente antes le brindaron ayuda para localizar al avatar pero claro, con sus reservas ¿Y ahora les importa lo que a ella le sucede?...

-Lo que paso con el Avatar- dijo de pronto llamando inmediatamente la atención de Asami –Fue…muy trágico y triste.- La vampiresa bajo la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas, su pecho dolía y sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

-Jinora, la hija de Tenzin es todo un prodigio, ha logrado entrar al mundo espiritual y ocasionalmente me visita. Me ha contado lo que ha sucedido…me han contado de ti-

-No hay mucho que decir de mí…-dijo aun con la vista en el suelo evitando a Iroh

-Asami, sé que la carga que esta sobre ti es muy pesada y que tu dolor a través de los años solo se incrementa…Tantas muertes, tantos seres queridos que se han ido. Pero esas cosas, esas experiencias, son las que a uno nos vuelven fuertes, no solo físicamente…si no también aquí-dijo el hombre señalándose hacia su propio corazón y sin dejar de sonreírle tiernamente a la chica.

La portadora de Vaatu lo observo escéptica a sus palabras, y sus jades lo escudriñaban con detenimiento, tratando de creer en lo que decía…

-Estoy cansada de todo esto…-bufo volviendo a desviar la mirada

-¿Y perderte de todos los bellos momentos que nos regala la vida? Yo envidie la vida de los chiroptera; ustedes pueden vivir por muchos años, conocer a tanta gente, hacer a muchos amigos. Y guardar recuerdos y enseñanzas de cada uno-

-Odio ver a la gente morir, a los que quiero irse…-

-Eso es algo que nos sucede a todos. Mi hijo, Lu Ten…el murió a una edad muy corta…no se supone que debía ser así, él tenía que enterrarme a mí y no yo a él. Pude haber hecho algo para ayudarlo, pero no lo hice y es algo con lo que tuve que vivir. Y claro esta también que perdí a muchos amigos y seres queridos en mi camino, tantas guerras entre nuestras razas. No solo humanos, también chiroptera que eran muy cercanos a mí…De todos ellos me quede con un bello recuerdo, sabiduría. Y aprendiendo de mis errores, trate de ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara y de alguna manera eso me ayudo a sobrellevar el dolor en mi corazón- con suavidad el hombre poso su mano sobre el hombro de la heredara quien ante el repentino contacto se sobresaltó obligándola a mirar a Iroh a los ojos.

-Asami. Vive, aprende cada día de los humanos, de ustedes mismos; protege a los que te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Y aunque algunos se vallan, más personas llegaran a ti, con nuevos recuerdos, nuevas sonrisas. No dejes que el sacrificio de Korra sea en vano. Ella tenía y sé que aún tiene mucha fe en ti.- Aquellos hermosos jades se abrieron con asombro, las palabras de Iron retumbaban en la mente una y otra vez, y por primera vez, desde la muerte del avatar volvió a sentir aquella calidez en su pecho al recordar los lazos que formo con las personas de ciudad república…

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Simplemente salir de nuevo a la calle como si nada hubiese pasado?- dijo atropelladamente después de unos minutos de silencio al reflexionar sobre su retorno a la sociedad.

Iron rio y embozando una brillante sonrisa no dudo en contestarle, a pesar de ser un chiroptera de casi dos siglos seguía siendo tan inocente como una pequeña niña.

-Claro que no, todo lleva un proceso y este caso no será la excepción. Déjanos ayudarte.-

El viejo Iron tenía razón, si ella se daba por vencido seria como si Amón y su padre hubiesen ganado. Y que la muerte de Korra no significara nada. Asami, se puso de pie con determinación y brindo una reverencia al anciano no sin antes anunciarle que regresaría pronto.

De regreso al mundo físico inmediatamente se puso de pie. Tomo una ducha y por primera vez en tres meses se alimentó hasta zacearse por completo. Pronto la mejoría física fue notable. Abrió su laptop y enseguida comunico a sus empleados de su retorno, y a Lin de que se presentaría al Loto Blanco a su entrenamiento a partir del siguiente día…

Lo haría por Korra, para que su sacrificio significara algo. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por todos los confían en ella

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El tiempo para un Chiroptera no era algo que importase, eran seres inmortales después de todo y lo que otros llamaban horas, minutos, meses, años... Eso, era para ellos solo algo relativo. Pronto había pasado ya un año desde la muerte del avatar Korra. Las ciudades que había sido atacada ahora operaban con normalidad, sin embargo, el recelo y rechazo de las personas hacia los Chiroptera era algo con lo que trataban de lidiar día a día. Desde los ataques, diversos grupos anti-chiroptera conformados por maestros y no maestros se manifestaban en las calles exigiendo qué se les encerrara mientras que los líderes mundiales trataban de que todos coexistieran con tranquilidad. Ahora que se tenía al portador de Vaatu de su lado confiaban en que sería casi imposible otro ataque como el de Amón. Como medida de seguridad a todos los chiroptera se les obligó a registrarse para de esa manera llevar un control total sobre ellos, aun que había algunos renuentes a las nuevas policías por suerte la mayoría acepto. Industrias futuro regresaba poco a poco a su gloria; se había convertido rápidamente en una de las empresas con mayor auge industrial y tecnológico, además por ser reconocida como el mejor lugar donde laborar. Humanos y Chiroptera trabajaban en avenencia por lo que todos los días acaecían al menos una veintena de candidatos aspirando a ser contratados. Los laboratorios Sato habían logrado exitosamente replicar completamente los compuestos químicos y biológicos de la sangre por lo que el suministro para chiroptera estaba cubierto evitando de esa manera ataques a los humanos. Aunque extrañamente dicha fórmula aun le parecía intolerante a Asami quien aún tenía que alimentarse de sangre pura...

Aunque la vampiresa había vuelto a las delegaciones de su muy triunfante empresa, no quería decir que ya aquel dolor en su corazón se hubiese sanado. Algunas noches aun despertaba llorando haciéndole imposible después conciliar el sueño...Encontrando algo de consuelo en el mundo espiritual al que visitaba al menos dos veces por semana donde jugaba pai-sho en compañía de tío Iron. Atada de por vida al loto blanco se negaba rotundamente a asistir a reuniones o misiones por lo que Kuvira solo le pasaba los informes de Su y Lin, los cuales en muchas ocasiones ni se molestaba en leer y terminaban en el triturador.

El cielo nocturno hacía gala de sus constelaciones sobre ciudad República, mientras por la calles un motor de una imponente motocicleta resonaba en la vialidad. Asami había tomado un gusto por pasear por las noches al salir de su oficina, la velocidad y la adrenalina hacían qué se olvidase por unos momentos del sufrimiento con el que cargaba. Aquella regla de los chiroptera de amar solo a los de su raza ahora la encontraba cierta, era mejor así, de esa manera no se sufría como ella ya lo ha hecho en dos ocasiones... Un sentimiento que no quería volver a experimentar.

Haciendo alto en un semáforo un anuncio con llamativos colores en neón llamo su atención, no era otra cosa más que un bar qué se encontraba a media avenida. Pronto aquella sensación que la había estado molestando por semanas se hizo nuevamente presente. Ahora que ya era capaz de manejar a voluntad el poder de Vaatu gracias el entrenamiento en el Loto Blanco, su cuerpo se había vuelto más demandante en cuanto los instintos básicos de todo ser vivo. Entre mas poder, más alimento, más sexo…aun qué lo último era algo que trataba de oprimir a toda costa. En su mente no había otra persona con la que deseara estar. Pero sus necesidades eran demasiado exigentes, cuando su cuerpo le demandaba sexo optaba por mantenerse encerrada hasta que el deseo se calmara a un punto donde pudiera controlarlo. Era terrible, como un animal en celo, casi sintiendo que se abalanzaría a la primera persona que se le pusiera en frente, por lo que optaba en aislarse en su habitación de todos...El deseo en ocasiones era tanto que trataba de auto complacerse calmando así un poco sus ansias...

Intentando despejarse un poco decidió dar un pequeño paso en su vida inmortal; sexo con extraños, sin compromisos, sin sentimientos de por medio y que mejor lugar donde encontrar a alguien que en uno de los más concurridos bares de Ciudad República. Afuera la enorme fila de personas aguardaba a entrar. Asami aparco su vehículo a pocos metros colgando su casco en el manubrio se dirigió hacia la fila donde enseguida el guardia de la reconoció y como no, si su nombre y su imagen estaban en todos los lados...Ya se había hecho público que Asami era un chiroptera, guardando claro el secreto de su relación con la contra parte de Raava.

-Señorita Sato, es un placer qué nos acompañe en esta bella noche, por favor pase... - Le cedió el paso el fornido hombre. A lo que Asumí agradeció con una sonrisa.

El lugar está repleto de personas, chiroptera y humanos parecían convivir sin problemas en ese lugar. En donde pareciera como si todos solo quisieran pasar un buen rato dejando lo demás atrás...

Se acercó a la barra dispuesta a pedir alguna bebida. Quien sabe, quizás esta noche trataría de beber lo más que pudiera para solo olvidar…

-¿Qué le ofrezco señorita?- Pregunto el cantinero acercándose al lugar de la vampiresa.

-Un Salvatore´s Legacy por favor- Pidió cortésmente

-Valla una bebida muy refinada para una bella joven, enseguida-

Miro a su alrededor, un imperceptible aroma a sangre se podía oler en el ambiente. A lo lejos, casi al centro de la pista una pareja de jóvenes bailaba mientras el chico parecía besar a la joven, agudizó su vista alcanzando a ver como en realidad el joven succionaba el cuello de su pareja, sin embargo no pudo notar ningún instinto asesino ni agresivo en el...Últimamente se había hecho alguna especie de moda entre los jóvenes humanos buscar acercamientos sexuales con chiroptera pues se decía que era una de las más grandes experiencias y placeres qué podrías encontrar, qué era simplemente magnífico... Soltó una pequeña risilla recordando aquel hecho. Esta sería la primera vez que buscaría a alguien sin tener algún vínculo emocional. El cantinero acerco su bebida, y cuando estaba a punto para darle un sorbo sintió una mano ajena rodeándole por la cintura causándole un pequeño sobresalto.

-Valla, te veo y no lo creo, la bella señorita CEO de industrias futuro en un lugar como este. A que debemos tal honor-dijo la joven mirando directamente a la ingeniera quien solo trato de devolverle la sonrisa con una coqueto ademán

-Solo buscando algo de distracción- respondió mientras baja su trago hacia la barra.

-Ya veo... Puedo hacerle compañía esta noche-

-Claro... – Le invito a la extraña a sentarse a su lado.

Comenzaron hablando de trivialidades mientras las bebidas embriagantes iban y venían. Reían sin darle importancia a nada más y cuando menos lo supieron ya se encontraba en el baño intercambiando húmedos besos mientras las manos de aquella joven se enterraban en el pelo azabache de la ingeniera. Empujando a su compañera contra la pared, Asami posó su rodilla entre las piernas de la otra mientras sus manos acariciaban hábilmente los pechos de la joven arrancado sonoros gemidos. De pronto en un movimiento brusco y rápido que tomó desprevenida a la heredera, la otra chica hizo que cambiarán posiciones, y ahora Asami era quien gritaba de placer presa de su sus instintos.. Abriéndose paso entre los pantalones apretados de la CEO, la joven ya dirigía su mano a aquella zona qué comenzaba a palpitar pidiendo atención...

-Azula... – dijo de pronto la joven muy cerca del oído de Asami con voz aterciopelada.

-Q... ¿Qué? -

-Ese es mi nombre... Quiero que lo sepas para que lo grites mientras te hago mía...-dijo la joven de mirada ámbar quien rápidamente hacia a un lado la panty de la heredera para comenzar a acariciar directamente el húmedo sexo. Mientras con su boca devoraba el níveo cuello de la alto linaje...

-Aaah...-grito Asami sintiendo como el moviendo de aquella mano se hacía cada vez más rápido. De pronto Azula dejo de besarla y enseguida sintió como un par de picos hacían presión en su piel intentando penetrante. Asami abrió los ojos y empujó con fuerza a la joven alejándola de ella...

-Eres un chiroptera... – dijo con la respiración entrecortada a causa del caliente encuentro.

-Así es mi hermosa joven… ¿Acaso no te gusta el sexo entre chiroptera? Que extraño... -

-Yo... Será mejor que me valla -

-Espera la estábamos pasando bien, ¿cuál es el problema? -

-todo esto fue mala idea... -

Salió tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar y se dirigió a su vehículo arrancado a toda velocidad hacia su apartamento. En cuanto llego tomo una ducha para enfriar sus ideas y a su cuerpo que aún seguía sediento de deseo. Salió de su habitación envuelta en una bata rumbo al mini-bar de la sala. Saco una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa mientras se dirigía al gran ventanal, observando las luces de la ciudad.

-En qué demonios estaba pensando... - murmuró la joven para después tomar un sorbo de bebida. Decían ser aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, al parecer la mayor parte de la noche la paso en aquel bar.

-Azula…- por alguna razón aquel nombre le resultaba familiar, aun que estaba segura de nunca a verla visto antes. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Pasos firmes pero calmados cruzaban el recibidor hasta llegar a la sala de estar...

-Huele a que has estado bebiendo.- dijo Kuvira percibiendo el olor de alcohol en el ambiente.

-Hola Kuvira. Que tal el viaje a Rusia-

-Lo de siempre, papeleo qué firmar, chiroptera qué registrar y la turba iracunda de costumbre en contra- respondió mientras se sacaba el saco y lo dejaba en el sofá.

-Parece que te divertiste…- bufo divertida la heredera imaginando el tedioso trabajo de la militar.

-Eso debía decir yo... Hueles diferente... -

-A que te refieres... -

-Sabes a lo que refiero... Tu esencia se ha mezclado con la de alguien más-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la heredera quien se quedó inmóvil mientras Kuvira inhalaba el aroma qué desprendía el olor de su cuello... -Otro chiroptera... -Dijo al fin con cierto tono de recelo en su voz. Asami dio un paso hacia atrás desviando la mirada hacia la ciudad...

-No pasó nada... -

-No te estoy recriminando si te sucedió algo o no... - Dio un paso hacia delante acercándose nuevamente a la heredera - Solo... – Y antes de que pudiera terminar su discurso Asami la silencio con un beso. Sabía que lo que hacía tal vez no era lo correcto, pero su cuerpo aún seguía ardiendo a causa de aquel choque con la chiroptera en el bar. Y Kuvira pareció igualmente débil, pues sin dudarlo respondió de inmediato la caria que pronto subo de intensidad. En aquella enorme sala. En el sofá, dos seres inmortales daban rienda suelta a sus instintos dejándose llevar por ellos. Fundiendo sus cuerpos, mezclando su sudor. Los gemidos de ambas mujeres hacían eco en todos los cuartos del enorme apartamento, donde los muros y el albor del sol que comenzaba a bañar sus desnudas figuras fueron testigos de aquel acto carnal. Mientras que para una de ellas fue un sueño hecho realidad, para la otra, una simple liberación lujuriosa que le atormentaba.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Dos semanas después…

Košice, Eslovaquia.

-¡Kuvira…..cuál es tu ubicación!- trataba de comunicarse con desespero una voz entrecortada del otro lado de la radio.

-Ahora no… ¡Maldita sea!…-una explosión fulminante le obligo a cubrirse a ella y sus hombres.

Aquellos individuos eran demasiados rápidos, su control sobre los elementos era impresionante, si hubiesen tardando un poco más en llegar, seguramente el canciller hubiese muerto como estos delincuentes lo tenían planeado. Picos de hielo volaron hacia ella y su equipo, mientras otro les lanzaba rocas incandescentes dignas de todo un maestro lava.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Kuvira a sus hombres cuando vio a una mujer a punto de efectuar un ataque con lo que parecía un tercer ojo en su frente –No puede ser, una maestra combustión- dijo atónita mirando el estallido que provoco su poder…era todo, con su equipo herido no podía seguir a aquellos jóvenes maestros, no podía dejarlos atrás y arriesgarse a que algo les pasara….

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿es todo lo que tiene el grandioso Loto Blanco?-grito uno de los delincuentes con un sonrisa burlona –La llegada del Loto Rojo será inminente y ni ustedes ni el avatar podrán detenernos- Dijo el joven maestro aire para después alejarse.

-¡Maldición!- Rugió con impotencia golpeando el suelo. Un nuevo enemigo había anunciado su arribo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pronto 16 años habían pasado y ciudad República ahora era una de las urbes con mayor influencia y desarrollo tecnológico en el mundo gracias a industrias futuro. Asami se había convertido en una de las personalidades con mayor prestigio y fama y eso no sólo por ser un chiroptera de alto linaje, no, todo lo había conseguido gracias a su intelecto y magnética personalidad…

-No puedo creer que algún día llegaría a verte a esa edad... Te sienta bien Sato- dijo la ex jefa de policía con un cierto toque de envidia en su voz-Solo cambian por fuera mientras su interior sigue como el de un adolescente. Estos achaques de la edad no se los deseo a nadie- continuo la mujer lanzando un gruñido llevándose una mano a la cederá frotándose como tratando de aliviar algún dolor.

-Sí, creo que tiene sus ventajas-

-Cuarenta y cuatro años de apariencia...-era la primera vez en la longeva vida de Asami en la que había decidido dejar continuar el paso del tiempo sobre su piel; y los causantes sus amigos. Bolin, Mako, Kai y los maestros aire había influido en ella y de alguna manera se habían convertido en su nueva familia.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me retire, iré a ver a Mako para después regresar a Zaofu-

-Fue un placer verte después de tantos años- replico la CEO con una sonrisa, complacida por la visita del clan Beifong.

-Lo mismo digo niña-respondió la mujer apoyándose en su bastón para ayudarse a ponerse de pie.

-Por cierto- Señaló de pronto deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta- Esa chica; la nueva avatar. Es alguien muy peculiar...- dijo lo último con un extraña sonrisa que la ingeniera en su siglos de vida no supo interpretar.

Asami simplemente ignoro el comentario y siguió en sus asuntos. Aún que había aceptado cooperar con el loto blanco y asistir a entrenamientos se había reusado a conocer al avatar y a ir a cualquier misión relacionada a ella. Simplemente no podía con la idea de conocer a la nueva heredera del poder de Raava y aun peor con el hecho de que tenía formar vínculo con ella. Aún no se sentía lista y tal vez nunca lo estaría. De todos sus aparatos digitales la palabra Avatar estaba bloqueada. Cualquier noticia acerca de ella era omitida.

Y en las misiones difíciles optaba por hacerlas por si misma o en ocasiones con Kuvira, solo con el fin de evitar cualquier contacto con la maestra de los cuatro elementos. Estaba consciente en algún punto que tendría que entrenar con ella pero mientras pudiera postergar ese momento lo haría.

Terminando su trabajo tarde en la oficina, salió hacia su departamento en su lujoso Sato-móvil; una nueva gama de autos de la empresa que se habían vuelto los predilectos del mercado por su gran estilo y desempeño. Entro a su departamento encontrándose usualmente con el vacío. Kuvira estaba en misión y probablemente regresaría en pocos días. Suspiro pesadamente y a paso ligero fue dirigiéndose a la cocina; tomo su alimento y posteriormente bebió dos botellas enteras de su reserva de vino Romanée-Conti. Con la yema de sus dedos delineaba el borde de la fina copa mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad; absorta en los destellos brillantes y matices de la noche, pensando una vez más en aquella chica de mirada celeste. Finalmente después de un rato se decidió por ir descansar después, claro, de una agradable ducha en su jacuzzi. Al siguiente día tendría una importante reunión con empresarios de mucho renombre por lo que tenía asegurarse de llegar temprano a la oficina.

 _Su cuerpo vibraba a cada a caricia que rozaba su piel, a cada beso que le recorrían desde los labios hasta la puerta de los pies. Esas manos morenas se movía con maestría sobre su anatomía provocándole sensaciones extra humanas que le tocaban hasta el alma. Unos zafiros la observaban con intensidad, amor y deseo. Esa mirada azul que la doblegaba y le hacía volar..._

 _-Korra... - susurraron sus labios con sed de volver a probar aquellos labios._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con sobresalto. Asami despertó repentinamente saliendo de su sueño, su cuerpo sudaba y su respiración se encontraba agitada. Hace años que no soñaba con ella ¿por qué ahora? ¿Porque así? Pronto sus jades comenzaron a empañarse y los dolorosos recuerdos a invadir su mente…

-Tal vez... Una ducha ayude- se dijo a sí mismas tratando de animarse. Se puso de pie y dejando resbalar la sabana por su desnuda figura se encaminó hacia la regadera. Abrió la llave dejando correr el agua y justo antes de entrar al chorro decidió darse un rápido vistazo al espejo...

-¡Pero qué diablos! - soltó sobresaltada sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Su apariencia ya no era misma, había retornado a su cuerpo de no más de diecinueve años. - Como... Es que... – trataba de articular completamente confundida... Para que un chiroptera pudiera recuperar su juventud se necesitaba de al menos un día entero en un estado meditativo y de una concentración absoluta de energía para regenerar las células totales de su piel. No de un sueño húmedo y de solo unas cuantas horas de dormir...

-Espíritus...La reunión y mi guardarropa entero…- En su closet hace años que no guardaba ropa adoc a la edad que aparentaba ahora y para la hora que era, ni siquiera sería capaz de encontrar alguna butic abierta…Resoplo derrotada al sacar todas las prendas de su closet y darse cuenta que no tenía nada para presentarse a la oficina. Tomo el primer conjunto que encontró, seguramente se vería rara con él pues ahora no parecía más que una chiquilla. En cuanto llegara a Industrias Futuro le pediría a su asistente que le fuera a buscar algo adecuado para la reunión. Justo a punto de salir de la alcoba entre la montaña de ropa encontró un traje entallado y algo viejo de motocicleta...

Lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y la portadora de Vaatu sonrió con nostalgia al reconocerlo, aquel era uno de los primeros trajes que habría usado cuando adquirió su primera motocicleta deportiva. Después de observarlo por unos minutos, una mueca traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ya sé que me llevare... – susurro.

Ahora solo esperaba que los empresarios no se sintieran incómodos ante su repentino cambio…

Retiro el manto con el que cubría su antiguo vehículo. Hace años que no la montaba y se sentía extasiada al volver a hacerlo. Uno de sus consejeros de imagen le habría sugerido dejar de usarla cuando la madurez física era evidente. Tenía que dejar una buena impresión ante los medios...

El rugido de aquel motor le aceleró los sentidos. Como es que le habría hecho caso a esos tipos de imagen... La velocidad y la adrenalina era algo que le fascinaba de ese artilugio. Ser chiroptera y disfrutar de algo tan humano le hacía sentirse "normal", como una de ellos.

Aparco su vehículo ante la mirada curiosa de sus trabajadores. Y al quitarse el casco juraría que sus quijadas se encontraban en el suelo. Su apariencia tan joven y seductora les había dejado a todos boquiabiertos ante su cambio radical de un día a otro.

-Se... Señorita Asami... Bienvenida-dijo su secretaria sorprendida mientras se acercaba a ella para entregarle el itinerario del día.

-Kyoko, podrías por favor comprarme algún atuendo adecuando para la reunión de esta tarde... No pude encontrar nada que fuera pertinente en mi guardarropa-

-Si...Si claro yo me encargo señorita- respondió rápidamente buscando el teléfono en su oficina para comenzar su búsqueda.

Sato tomo asiento en la cómoda y elegante silla de su escrito. Suspiro hondo tratando de encontrar alguna explicación lógica a su cambio. Kuvira podría llegar en cualquier momento... ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y al loto blanco, a Mako y Bolin?... ¡Por Raava a todo el mundo!

-Supongo que ya se me ocurría algo... - resoplo resignada disponiéndose a comenzar a organizar los documentos de su reunión…

Podía escuchar perfectamente los murmullos detrás de la puerta; apenas una hora desde que llego a la oficina y el rumor de su cambio físico ya era el tema de conversación de toda la empresa.

-¡Espíritus Asami! - exclamó Bolín entrando de golpe a su oficina.

-Hey Bo, también me alegra verte- respondió tratando de no reír al ver la cara de estupefacción del subjefe de la policía.

-¡No es justo! , dijiste que envejecerías con nosotros... Mírame mi pelo cada día tienes más canas-exclamo haciendo un puchero y señalando su propio cabello que evidenciaba el paso de los años por el…

-Lo siento, de verdad no sé cómo ocurrió. Solo me desperté esta mañana y ya estaba-trataba de excusarse con que lo ella también sabia.

-Creí que para eso era un proceso más complicado-

-¡Y así se supone que es! -

-Bien supongo que está bien es decir me trae gratos recuerdos pues fue así como te veías cuando te conocí-dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras tomaba haciendo frente a Asami. Ella, le sonrió de igual forma agradecida de haber encontrado a un amigo tal leal como él.

-Veo que has regresado de tu misión -

-Así es, el mundo de los chiroptera es impresionante. Son geniales, me trataron muy bien en la cede francesa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

-¿Y que tal vas?... ¿Alguna persona que ocupe tu corazón ya?- pregunto el maestro tierra con una sonrisa pícara.

-No creo volver a permitirme eso por un largo tiempo-

-¿Es enserio? ¡Pero mírate estas hermosa y no es que antes de tu rejuvenecimiento no lo fueras pero ahora podrás conquistar chicos o chicas jóvenes y llenos de vida!-

-Si te refieres a los humanos, han salido de mi lista de prospectos-

-¿De verdad?... –cuestiono extrañado frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, de repente se apoyó sobre el escritorio levantándose de su asiento y se acercó un poco más a la CEO, como si fuese a contarle algún secreto...-¿Pero qué hay de eso? – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Eso? – Pregunto Asami enarcando una ceja sin comprender a lo que refería

-Si... Ya sabes... El sexo-

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-

-Es que bueno ya sabes ustedes los chiroptera son tal sexuales y me han dicho que se ponen muy mal cuando no han lo han hecho en un largo tiempo-dijo mirando a la vampiresa con seriedad a lo cual Asami no pudo contener soltar una carcajada ante la graciosa expresión del ya ahora señor.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Con que clase de personas te juntas? – decía Asami entre risas

-¡Oye me preocupo por ti!…Oh. Ya veo, Kuvira ¿no es así? – soltó Bolín sintiéndose astuto al ver como la expresión de la portadora de Vaatu cambiaba radicalmente a un semblante de seriedad.

-No tengo que responder a eso... – resolvió desviando la mirada a sus papeles sobre el escritorio

-Conozco muy poco de ella, sé que es buena persona y eso pero, es sólo que... Me gustaría que fueras feliz y sé que con ella no lo eres… -

-Solo es sexo Bo-

-Creo que tienes razón, solo no quiero que salgas lastimada de nuevo-

-Eso no pasará... –respondió con una sonrisa que le dio seguridad a su amigo.

-¡Espíritus ya es tarde!, me tengo que presentar con Mako y ya sabes cómo se pone en cuanto a puntualidad se trata...-

-Lo sé, nos vemos luego-

Bolín se había convertido en su mejor amigo, lloro tantas veces con el que perdió la cuenta. Los sentimientos de aquel maestro tierra eran tan puros e inocentes que agradecía siempre al destino por poner a aquel chico tan singular en su camino

-Disculpe... No puede entrar así la reunión es por la tarde- la voz de su secretaria llamo su atención faltaba al menos una hora para las 7:00 pm hora en que se llevaría a cabo la reunión y al parecer su muy particular día aun no terminaba…

-Descuida no tardare mucho- respondió la voz femenina cerrando la puerta en la cara de la chica.

-¿Azula? -

-Valla Asami, te vez aún más hermosa que en aquella ocasión que huiste de mí…y también más joven- dijo la mujer en un tono demasiado sugerente mientras se sentaba del otro lado del elegante escritorio.

-A que debo tu inesperada visita- alego la ingeniera a la defensiva.

-Vengo por lo de la reunión-

-¿Tu? – cuestiono incrédula.

-Claro, soy una de los CEOs con la que firmaras contrato-

-La reunión no es sino hasta una hora, llegas temprano.-

-Lo sé, pero quien estar rodeada de hombres viejos y aburridos por dos horas cuando puedo estar ahora a solas contigo... - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa relamiéndose los labios.

Asami frunció el ceño sin préstale importancia le dirigió los documentos necesarios -De acuerdo aquí está el contrato detallando todas las cláusulas y pormenores del mismo así como los planos y diseños del proyecto... –

Al entregarle los papeles decidió continuar con su trabajo, sin embargo una mirada pesada sobre ella la impidió concentrarse. Suspiro hondo y fijo sus ojos en la chica que la contemplaba como si fuese una presa.

-Deberías estar leyendo-

-Dime Asami, ¿Siempre te presentas al trabajo así? Es decir con ese atuendo tan sexy y humm… Sugerente -

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora por favor revisa los documentos... -

-No necesito saber nada más, los firmare-soltó sin más sin apartar su intensa mirada de la portadora de Vaatu.

-Pero ni siquiera los has leído... – le recrimino Asami comenzando a perder los estribos

-No es necesario, todo lo que creas es maravilloso-

-Bien, en caso firma para que puedas retirarte y yo continúe con mi trabajo -

-Humm...- emitió acercándose peligrosamente a la heredera de Vaatu. Se sentó sobre su escritorio a solo escasos centímetros de ella para posteriormente posar su mano sobre su pierna...

-Sabes Asami desde aquel día hace ya tantos años no he dejado de pensar en ti, en tu dulce aroma, el sabor de tus labios, de tu piel. Eres... exquisita-

-Azula, por favor guarda tu distancia. No querrás verme enojada- le advirtió Asami con seriedad empezando a subir el tono de su voz.

-Tal vez... Si lo quiero- le desafío acercándose a su cuello y aspirando la esencia de la heredera

-¡Valla! ¿Pero qué es esto?- Dijo de pronto mirando divertida a la ingeniera- Tu aroma, está mezclado con otro chiroptera, veo que no has perdido el tiempo-

-Es suficiente, con firma o no es hora de que te vallas. Ahora- respondió tajante

-No creo que estés dispuesta a destrozar tu hermosa oficina-

-Reconstruir este lugar no será ningún problema- dijo Asami con sonrisa desafiante.

-De acuerdo me iré... Tranquila preciosura- poniéndose de pie comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida sin abandonar ese semblante burlesco. Justo al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos ojos aceituna observándola con frialdad.

-Valla, así que tú eres la afortunada... - le murmuró a Kuvira para después continuar su camino.

Asami suspiro aliviada de que Azula accediera a irse, no estaba de humor para una pelea y menos para redecorar su oficina entera

-Qué bueno verte- Le saludo la ingeniera mientras reiniciaba con su trabajo

-¿Todo bien? -

-Nada que la portadora de Vaatu no pueda manejar- Dijo restándole importancia, no consideraba que Azula fuese alguien a quien debía prestarle atención, además de que si requería, con gusto le daría una paliza a esa excéntrica chiroptera.

-Creí que no rejuvenecerías si no hasta que todos tus amigos dejarán este mundo- comento tratando de desviar la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera a la CEO, al parecer en algún momento la cremallera de su traje bajo dejando expuesta su blanquecina piel.

-Fue inesperado, ocurrió anoche y me tomo por sorpresa...- respondió esperando que Kuvira no fuera a pedir una explicación más detalla; por suerte la militar parecía demasiado nerviosa como para preguntar algo mas- Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu misión?-

-Nuevamente otro atentado a un gobernador de estado. Es el tercero en este mes- Dijo con seriedad

-¿Alguna pista? -

-Creemos que se trata del Loto Rojo-

-¿Otra vez ellos? -

-Así parece, la metodología para sus ataques está muy bien estructurada... Asami, Opal me pidió que... -

-Ya le he dicho que no entrenare con el avatar.-

-Lo sé, es solo que... Iré al Loto Blanco hay una reunión para estudiar la situación-

-Te veré por la noche supongo-

-Así será...-Asami le dedicó un sonrisa a militar quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Queriendo ocultarlo desvío la mirada mientras se aclaraba la garganta. - Hasta luego-dijo al salir de la sala.

 _"Es solo sexo Bo"_ sus propias palabras le resonaron en la mente. Asami suspiro hondo mientras se encogía de hombros en su silla... Sabía perfectamente lo que Kuvira sentía por ella, lo que hacía por ella... Se sintió basura pues solo la utilizaba para saciar sus instintos animales... La quiere sí, pero no de la misma forma en que ella lo hace... No con la misma intensidad con la que la militar la ama...

Por suerte la junta salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Su asistente llego justo a tiempo con un hermoso atuendo que le quedó de maravilla. Y aunque sus invitados estuvieron un tanto desconcertados con su cambio ninguno dudo en firmar con Industrias Futuro.

Terminaba su jornada, llego al aparcamiento nuevamente con su traje entallado que delineaba su figura, arranco el motor de su vehículo tomando en solo segundos una velocidad impresionante. Y salió adentrándose a la enorme urbe de Ciudad Republica.

Esta noche tenía pensado dirigirse a la bahía; tal vez un paseo por esta le ayudaría a relajarse después de un día tan ajetreado y además raro. El cambio repentino de su apariencia física y la visita de Azula había hecho del día algo muy peculiar, no tenía idea de que aquella mujer fuese alguien de renombre y por lo que pudo apreciar muy probablemente, un alto linaje. Aun que eran pocos lo de ese rango, no tenía el placer de conocer a ninguno de ellos, a excepción claro de Kuvira.

Con la moto estacionada en la orilla de la playa y sus pies rozando la fina arena del mar. Asami se encontraban admirando el manto estrellado que cubría la ciudad... Cerró los ojos por un momento y a su mente llego una melodía que un día en su taller llego a escuchar con Korra. Quedo grabada en su subconsciente recordando que aquel momento no le prestó atención a aquella canción; la deslumbrante sonrisa de la morena la tenía cautiva en esa ocasión...

 _Me ensañaste el coraje de las estrellas antes de irte  
Como la luz continúa interminablemente aún después de la muerte  
Con falta de aliento explicaste el infinito  
Que raro y hermoso es incluso vivir  
No pude evitar pedirte que lo dijeras de nuevo  
Intente escribirlo  
Pero nunca pude encontrar un bolígrafo  
Daría todo por escucharte decirlo una vez más  
Que el universo fue hecho sólo al ser visto por mis ojos._

 _Con falta de aliento explicaré el infinito  
Qué raro y hermoso es verdaderamente que existamos._

Una lágrima amarga delineó su rostro y entonces recordó el sueño de anoche, tan real, Tan vivo. Podía sentir cada roce en su piel. Oler la esencia de ella, escuchar el sonido de su voz...

-Sigo aquí por ti... - murmuraron sus labios escarlatas al viento como esperando que aquellas palabras le llegarán a Korra.

De pronto algo extraño en el cielo le llamo la atención; una extraña avioneta sobrevolaba la ciudad que, a pesar de encontrarse tan lejos con su excelente visión logró apreciar cada detalle de la misteriosa aeronave... El diseño no era para nada típico a lo usado en la industria aeronáutica, y no recordaba haber visto aquel modelo en ningún lugar. De aquella nave súbitamente dos hombres salieron dejándose caer al vacío haciendo mientras que su avión se aleja rápidamente del lugar. Asami se puso de pie de un salto y sin quitarle la mirada a los hombres que caían logró ver un símbolo conocido en sus ropas...

-El loto rojo...- Sí, esa insignia la había visto en los informes de Kuvira de sus últimas misiones.

-¡Demonios!- sin perder más tiempo subió a su motocicleta dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al posible lugar del aterrizaje. ¿Debería de dar aviso al Lin y al Loto blanco?. No lo mejor sería ser lo más discreta posible o de lo contrario podría alertarlos.

Sabia de los atentados que se habían estado cometiendo en distintas naciones pero no creyó que su aparición en ciudad República fuera a ser posible. Con lo resguardada que se encontraba y las medidas que se habían tomado era muy difícil que algún enemigo se acercara o al menos eso pensó...

Llego a una zona de bodegas que se encontraban desoladas ya para esas horas. Aparco su vehículo y poniendo sus sentidos al máximo comenzó a internarse entre las edificaciones. Kuvira le había dicho que al parecer el loto rojo estaba conformado por maestros, no maestros y chiroptera. ¿Qué clase de estos sería su enemigo? De pronto un fuerte sonido la puso alerta y en un movimiento de impresionante velocidad llego al lugar de origen, cuando estuvo dispuesta a avanzar y comenzar su cacería de la nada un peso considerable callo sobre ella...

-¿Pero qué?...- en el suelo de espaldas, la heredera confundida abrió sus jades solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos bicolores que le miraban fijamente...

-Lo... Lo siento, no quería caer sobre ti, es decir... ¡Cuidado! - una llamarada incandescente dirigida a su dirección que les obligó a moverse a lados contrarios para esquivarlos.

-Un maestro fuego-murmuró la CEO buscando al enemigo responsable del ataque.

-No debes preocuparte.- dijo de pronto su inesperado acompañante- ¡Estas con el gran avatar y yo me haré cargo de esos tipos! - dijo la chica con arrogancia y esbozando una brillante sonrisa...

" _Esa sonrisa..."_

Asami se quedó estupefacta mientras la joven se lanzaba al primer enemigo que se atrevió a salir de su escondite; el maestro fuego atacaba con fervor pero los movimientos precisos y expertos de la chica le superaban por mucho. Pronto el otro sujeto decidió salir al rescate de su compañero en una jugada sucia al intentar saltarle desde lo alto a la joven y tomarla desprevenida. Por suerte Asami fue mucho más rápida y de un golpe lo dejo inconsciente. Hace mucho que no luchaba contra alguien y olvido medir su fuerza sabiendo que ya no era misma desde la última batalla en la requirió de su verdadero poder.

-Espíritus creo que me pase - dijo Asami golpeado suavemente su frente con la palma de su mano en un ademán de torpeza al ver al chiroptera casi agonizante.

-Woow.. - fue lo único que logró articular el Avatar al ver el estado de otro tipo. Aunque a causa de la obscuridad de la noche y la poca luz que trataban de iluminar las bodegas no lograba tener un visión exacta de aquella chica de tremendo poder. Sin embargo Asami sí que la veía, para ella el ver en la oscuridad no resultaba ningún problema; lograba ver perfectamente el cabello largo y castaño de la joven, atado en una coleta y junto a ella otras dos más delgadas a los costados de su rostro. Sus ojos brillantes y de un inusual bicolor, uno de ellos era gris... Mientras el otro guardaba un hermoso azul... Como los de Korra.

Su cuerpo, espíritus ¿que acaso era requisito para un avatar estar en tan buena forma? Inconscientemente Asami no pudo reprimir morderse el labio ante eso. En cuanto a su edad no parecía mayor de 17 años...

Queriéndola tomar por desprevenida el maestro fuego aprovecho el momento para atacar a la joven avatar. Una patada baja justo en los pies la hizo caer de espaldas, empuño su mano y de ella, una llamarada amenazaba en salir disparada con dirección a la cara de la maestra de los cuatro elementos. La chica cerró los ojos esperando el calor abrazante y el dolor de la piel sin embargo este nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos confundida encontrándose a su agresor noqueado en el suelo y a un lado de su cuerpo, a la vampiresa de pie dándole la espalda.

-Debes prestar más atención en combate... - dijo sin voltear a mirarla mientras se ajustaba los guantes de sus manos. La castaña hizo un puchero de enojo ante la declaración altanera de la otra Y se puso de pie de un salto dispuesta a encarar a aquella chica. Cuando las patrullas rápidamente arribaron a la escena.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos paso aquí?! - grito Mako bajándose de la patrulla viendo a los dos hombres en el suelo.

-Los interrumpí de lo que tuvieran planeado hacer... - Dijo Asami restándole importancia. El jefe de policía dio un salto hacia atrás al tener una mejor visión de la CEO de industrias futuro cuando se acercó más ella.

-¿Asami?- dijo el maestro fuego sorprendido al ver el repentino cambio físico de la vampiresa.

-¿Mako?- le respondió la joven enarcando una ceja tratando de imitar su tono de voz. No estaba de humor para dar explicaciones y Mako pareció notarlo.

-Por... ¿Por qué no reportaste nada de esto?-dijo con dificultad mientras desviaba su mirada. La belleza de Asami era tal que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No era necesario. Además hubiesen tardado igual en llegar... Como ahora. Seguramente ustedes se percataron antes de la entrada de su aeronave a la ciudad mucho antes que yo-

-Aun así tenías que reportarlo… ¿y por qué los dejaste moribundos? Asa no son de mucha ayuda-

-¡Ejemm!- Carraspeo la joven Avatar llamando la atención -¿Hola? Estoy aquí saben... -

-Hablando de ESO...-dijo Asami mirando de reojo a la chica tras ella. -¿Por qué no fui avisada sobre la llegada del Avatar? -

-¿Que dices? Pero si Bolín fue esta tarde a informarte. Ya que como sabrás tienes bloqueado de tus sistemas cualquier información referente al Avatar-

-Él no me dijo nada-

-¡Ahg!, debió olvidarlo. Bien, ahora estas informada. Por órdenes de la agente Opal Beifog deberás presentarte al loto blanco la próxima semana para tu entrenamiento con el avatar. -

-No lo haré, tengo asuntos que atender en la empresa-

 _-¿Entrenamiento con el avatar?-_ pensó la chica del reino tierra. - _Acaso... Será ella la portadora de Vaatu_ \- especuló aun tratando de ver a la joven que le daba la espalda. Asami sin mediar más palabras se encaminó hacia su vehículo dejándolos atrás.

-¡Asami!- Mako le llamo casi a punto de perder los estribos.

-Hablamos después- fue lo último que respondió para después perderse en la obscuridad.

Mako respiro hondo tratando de relajarse, volteo a mirar a la chica quien en todo momento mantuvo un semblante duro -¿Todo bien Terra? -

-Si... ¿Es ella la portadora de Vaatu? -

-Así es, creí que ya sabias quien era -

-Sí, pero pensé que era... Ya sabes más vieja-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ja, así era, al menos ayer... –

-Por cierto… ¿! Qué diablos haces aquí!? ¡Tenías que llegar al templo aire!-

-Vi a estos tipos descender cerca del muelle y me parecieron muy sospechosos…-

-¡Tú también debiste dar aviso!-

-Si, como sea…-

-¡Ahg!, olvídalo vamos a llevarte al templo.-

La motocicleta deportiva se habría paso por las calles de la ciudad. Se sentía inquieta, esa esencia que despedía el Avatar era tan similar a la de Korra... ¿Eso era posible? En su experiencia de casi dos siglos como chiroptera había aprendido que ninguna persona tenía la misma esencia, nunca ni aun que fuesen familia.. ¿Pero porque ella...? Acelero a fondo dirigiéndose rápido a su apartamento, tal vez todo lo que necesita era descansar.

Continuara...

* * *

!Al fin! Después de casi 90 días me he dignado a actualizar XD. El borrador de este capitulo estaba hecho desde hace un mes pero entre el trabajo, familia y pareja me fue posible editarlo...hasta ahora que lo hago de forma ilegal en la oficina D.D (mira discretamente hacia atrás esperando que nadie la este mirando) Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. La imagen del nuevo avatar no es otra que la de Korra cuando era mas joven e imprudente XD y conforme avance la historia las dudas respecto a ella serán reveladas.

Muchas gracias a los que aun siguen la historia y se toman la molestia para de dejar algún comentario, !De verdad que les agradezco mucho! Y desde cualquier lugar en que se encuentran les deseo un maravilloso dia/noche XD. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blood and Night**

 **XI**

La ciudad desde aquella isla lograba apreciarse completamente a la perfección. Los distintos tonos de luces le daban una maravillosa vista a la urbe haciéndola ver atractiva y magnífica. Observando aquel espectáculo, mientras se embarcaba en el ferri, los recuerdos de su encuentro previo con la vampiresa le daban vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza. _¿Así de tremendo era su poder?_

\- Terra, bienvenida al templo aire – le saludo Jinora con una reverencia recibiendo a la joven. Hace tantos que no tenía la oportunidad de verla y ahora que lo hacía no pudo evitar su asombro. De no ser por esos ojos bicolores, y el tono de piel juraría que era Korra…

-Muchas gracias por permitirme quedar con ustedes- Respondido respetuosa inclinando la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento.

-No es nada, ahora si gustas vamos a que elijas tu habitación- Le invito a seguirle hacia el área de habitaciones. La avatar asintió y enseguida fue tras las maestra aire alcanzando sus pasos- Tal vez te guste... -

-¡Este!... – Dijo de pronto la castaña parándose frente a uno de los tantos cuartos-Es decir si no está ocupado- continuo con un tono de disculpa en su voz al ver a la maestra aire guardar silencio.

-Oh, ¡Claro!, no hay nadie ocupándola. –respondió al fin con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias-

-Solía ser de tu vida pasada. Tal vez por esa razón te gustó tanto- Le comento a la chica quien solo guardo silencio mientras la puerta de habitación era abierta. Al observarla y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia dentro se sintió como si acabara de llegar a su hogar. Un ambiente de cobijo y confort le embriago completamente; era como si perteneciera ahí…

Jinora observo atenta la reacción de la joven Avatar, satisfecha de que le agradara aquella habitación que por 18 años estuvo vacía. Terra pestañeo rápidamente saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba y al hacerlo recordó lo sucedido apenas unas horas…

-La... La portadora de Vaatu- dijo de pronto deteniendo a Jinora que estaba por retirarse.

-¿Qué hay de ella? -

-Sé que labora en industrias Futuro… ¿Podría ir mañana a conocerla?- pregunto actuando con inocencia y tratando de no mencionar la actitud de Asami frente a ella que era realmente el motivo por el que quería encararla. Sin embargo la líder del Templo aire callo unos momentos meditando la petición de Terra, había escuchado tantas veces a Asami externar su negativa en cuanto a conocer al Avatar que no estaba segura si accedería hacerlo en estos momentos. Terra frunció el ceño al no obtener una respuesta.

-Hoy... tuve un encuentro con ella. Pero se portó como si fuera, no sé, ¡algún tipo de monstruo marino!, ni siquiera volteó a mirarme ni una sola vez. ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡Se supone que vine a entrenar con ella!- Exploto la joven Avatar evidentemente irritada.

-No creo que se buena idea irrumpir en su trabajo. Es muy estricta en lo que hace y tal vez tú repentina aparición le moleste.-

-¿Qué? pero tenemos que trabajar juntas. Esos tipos que atacaron hoy seguramente eran del Loto Rojo. Están llegando a la ciudad y debemos detenerlos.-

-Hablare con ella, pero lo mejor será esperar un poco a que ustedes dos se conozcan oficialmente. Hay que darle tiempo... A que asimile esto... –Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que irritar a la joven y sin estar dispuesta a escuchar más pretextos se dio media vuelta mientras bufaba sonoramente para después dejar a Jinora ahí para y encerrarse en su "nueva" habitación.

-¿Darle tiempo? ¡¿Tiempo de que?! Estuve literalmente toda mi vida esperando a que ella estuviera lista. ¿No le fueron suficientes dieciocho años? – Soltó al aire tirándose en cama. Aquella actitud de indiferencia y superioridad le habría molestado en demasía. Y no estaba dispuesta a que aquello se quedara así...

Una noche larga como hace varios años Asami no tenia, conciliar el sueño le fue imposible. La esencia del nuevo Avatar le inquietaba. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar en los archivos antiguos de su biblioteca personal alguna información referente a la posibilidad de que una persona pudiera tener la misma esencia que otra. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar nada. Estaba segura que aquel aroma era el mismo que el de Korra.

Pronto escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse pero aquello no dejo que le distrajera. Kuvira se encaminaba buscando a la heredera mientras se quitaba el saco y deshacía el nudo de su corbata. Llego al estudio encontrándose con la vampiresa con el escritorio lleno de libros y papeles, concentrada leyendo…

-Bienvenida – le saludo la portadora de Vaatu al sentir la intensa mirada sobre ella.

-Creí que no querías saber nada respecto al Avatar-

-Hay algunas cosas que me inquietan sobre ella-

-¿Así que ya la conociste?-

-Algo así…-

-Nos llegó el reporte de lo sucedido en las inmediaciones de los muelles mientras estábamos en la reunión... ¿Así que el loto Rojo?

-Sí, eran ellos. Puede que estén comenzando a infiltrase en la ciudad-

-Quizás tengas razón…-Kuvira guardo silencio unos segundos meditando acerca de lo a continuación preguntaría. Inquieta trato de serenarse. Aun que le doliera sabía que era importante para Asami- Respecto al Avatar…- se animó por fin a hablar-¿Es su esencia no es cierto?

-¿Tú también lo percibiste?- cuestiono interesada centrando su atención en Kuvira.

La militar asintió- La primera vez que tuve contacto con ella, me pareció extraño su olor. Creí que había sido mi imaginación, las siguientes veces confirme que no había sido un error. En efecto su esencia es exactamente igual a la del Avatar Korra-

-¿Crees que se deba a Raava?-

-Es posible, en realidad tu eres el primer portador de Vaatu que ha estado en contacto directo con el Avatar, de los demás no hubo siquiera registro de ello, así que es difícil saberlo…-

Asami suspiro sonoramente, cerro el libro que se encontraba leyendo y dejo todo lo demás de lado saliendo de la habitación.

-Anda, vallamos a descansar. Creo que lo mejor sería tratar de no pensar en eso…-

 **~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~**

Temprano por la mañana, la joven avatar abandono el templo aire arreglándoselas para no ser vista por ningún acólito. Tomo uno de los planeadores que usaban los maestros aire y salió hacia la ciudad en busca de industrias futuro. Seguramente encontrar las instalaciones no sería difícil, siendo una empresa de tanto renombre y presencia, localizar las oficinas sería una tarea sencilla. Y así fue, apenas con unos minutos de vuelo y ahí estaba en medio de la ciudad un enorme edificio; elegante e imponente con el logo de Industrias Futuro. Descendió de golpe asustando a unos cuantos transeúntes que pasaban por ahí. Y ante la mirada de los curiosos se adentró al edificio. Personas con maletines y trajeados caminaban de un lado a otro por el recibidor; al fondo al menos cuatro recepcionistas canalizaban a la gente al área a donde requerían ir. Terra camino hacia ahí llamando la atención rápidamente a causa de su vestimenta que no encajaba para nada con el lugar.

-Buenos días, ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- Le atendió una de las recepcionistas, no sin antes darle una mirada a sus ropas tan simples del reino tierra.

-Sí, gracias, quiero ver a Asami Sato-

-¿Tiene alguna cita o reunión?-

-No, no la tengo-

-Disculpe señorita pero no podrá hablar con ella, necesita una cita. Si gusta puedo agendarle una-

-¿Una cita?

-Sí, ¿Qué le parece dentro de dos meses el día martes de….

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! Necesito verla ahora- protesto la joven dando una manotazo sobre el fino escritorio.

-Lo siento no será posible, si desea…-

-¡Bah divídelo!- respondió con desespero dándose media vuelta. Se encamino a la entrada y justo antes de salir paro en seco. Su mente enseguida maquino un plan, no se iría tan fácil de Industrias futuro…Como si de todo un maestro ninja se tratara, empezó a escabullirse entre la gente hacia la oficina de Asami. Echo un vistazo rápido al diagrama del edifico en la entrada principal encontrando la oficina principal en el penúltimo piso. Con gran astucia logro llegar a su destino donde la secretaria se encontraba custodiando justo a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. Afortunadamente no parecía haber agentes del Loto Blanco cerca en ese momento y sabía que era una oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar. Solo tenía que encontrar alguna forma de distraerla a la secretaria. Terra observo detenidamente a la mujer que se encontraba trabajando en unos documentos que parecían importantes. Sonriendo con malicia y lanzo una fuerte corriente de aire hacia donde la secretaria se encontraba haciendo volar los papeles fuera por la ventana. Asustada la mujer se levantó de su asiento obligándola a salir corriendo a recuperar los documentos. Oportunidad que tomo la joven para entrar a la oficina. Respiro hondo preparándose mentalmente y finalmente empujo la imponente puerta revelando a la Vampiresa tras su escritorio que al ver al Avatar no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - soltó la heredera con el ceño fruncido y levantándose de su asiento visiblemente molesta.

Sin embargo Terra se quedó estática. Aquella visión de la portadora de Vaatu le había dejo sin habla; Esa falda por arriba de las rodillas y su blusa blanca entreabierta provocaron inmediatamente en su mente un corto circuito total. Su lengua parecía no ser capaz de conectar ideas. La otra noche tuvo una impresión física de ella muy escueta pues la obscuridad de la noche le había impedido percibir los detalles de Asami. Pero ahora, a plena luz del día podía apreciar cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro, su esbelta y delineada figura. Su brillante y hermoso cabello ocre. Y esos labios escarlatas tan apetecibles que desde donde estaba plantaba podría deducir que eran suaves y seguramente sabrían a algún delicioso fruto rojo. Trago en seco intentando inútilmente salir de su aletargamiento.

-¿Que acaso no escuchaste lo que te pregunte? - Arremetió Asami irritada y un tanto exasperada ante el silencio de la chica.

Terra reaccionó al fin ante el tono en que la portadora de Vaatu le volvió a hablar.

-Yo... Por... ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera conmigo? Ni siquiera muestras interés en mí- Cuestionó Terra con dificultad, estaba enfadada, pero la presencia de la vampiresa le ponía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué debería?- Dijo sin importancia

-¿Cómo dices? Se supone que somos compañeras, que debemos crear un vínculo para que tus poderes y los míos se incrementen y podamos patearle el trasero a todo enemigo que quiera atentar contra el mundo- replico exasperada ante la evidente indiferencia que la chiroptera mostraba.

-Dudo que sea necesario. Con mi poder y el Loto Blanco es más que suficiente. Anoche no hiciste otra cosa más que caer en tu trasero varias veces... – Respondió con una sonrisa burlona que solo consiguió enfurecer a la joven.

-Eso no es verdad... – Alegó rechinando los dientes.

-Lo que digas. Ahora si pudieras retirarte...- dijo Asami dándole la espalda mientras del auricular comenzaba a realizar sus usuales llamadas de negocios.

La chica proveniente del reino tierra soltó un resoplido de enfado y dejándose llevar por sus emociones se movió con decisión hacia la vampiresa y tomándola con brusquedad por la muñeca la giro hacia ella obligándole a mirarle... Dicho acto fue su perdición; su par de gemas bicolores chocaron contra aquel inusual jade, sumiéndose en su propio reflejo de aquellos brillantes ojos. La respiración de Asami repentinamente comenzó a acelerarse mientras el corazón de Terra emprendió a retumbar como loco. La CEO pestañeo rápidamente y en un rápido movimiento soltó el agarre de su mano mirando de manera fulminante a la chica que aún estaba impávida...

-Será mejor que te vayas... - dijo tajante regresando a sus labores.

Terra quedo petrificada por unos segundos, confundida, asustada y sin mediar alguna otra palabra salió deprisa de la oficina abandonando el edificio en pocos minutos.

" _¿Qué diablos fue eso?... Mi corazón late muy rápido. ¿Será cosa de ese dichoso vínculo?_

Se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo su rápido palpitar. Totalmente desconcertada corrió por la calles tomando velocidad para emprender su vuelo de regreso al templo Aire. Sin embargo durante su trayecto una fuerte punzada de dolor le obligo a aterrizar en el primer edificio que se le cruzó en el camino.

Cayendo de rodillas, llevo su mano izquierda a su cabeza tratando de aminorar el dolor  
\- ¡Ah! - Imágenes confusas comenzaron a bombardear su mente. Flashazos de recuerdos que no eran suyos...labios rojos esbozando una bella sonrisa. Un hombre enmascarado. Violines y una melodía al fondo que no conocía.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ah, paren! - Grito con desespero tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Y entonces, de la nada, el dolor y la confusión se esfumaron. Gotas de sudor chocaban en el concreto del techo del edificio. Su respiración estaba agitada cual maratón recién recorrida...

-Será mejor regresar cuanto antes al templo... – murmuro para después levantarse lentamente, tomo el planeador y aun con sus reservas y con algo de desasosiego continúo su vuelo.

Asami se quedó de pie mirando por el ventanal de su oficina... Pudo sentir como el pulso de Terra se aceleró cuando se tocaron y como su temperatura corporal aumento... Vaatu no mostró ninguna reacción respecto a Raava, ahora estaba casi segura que eso no había tenido nada que ver con aquellas deidades... ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

-Maldición...- bufo enfadada ante el desconocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomo asiento en su elegante silla y aun abstraída tratado de concentrarse para continuar con su trabajo.

-Terra ¿dónde estabas? Opal vino a buscarte quería hablarte sobre la portadora de Vaatu-decía Jinora siguiendo con la vista al avatar quien se encaminaba con paso apresurado a su cuarto.

-No estoy de humor para eso... -

-¿Paso algo? -

-No- Respondió secamente sin detener su andar. Jinora no quiso insistir, esta vez la dejaría en paz. Llagar a una nueva ciudad tal vez le había molestado. Quizás el darle algo tiempo para que se adapte sea la mejor opción.

-Está bien, después de la comida comenzaremos con nuestras lecciones de meditación... Tal vez el conectar con tus vidas pasadas ayude... -

-Como sea...-

Apenas llego a su habitación arrojó el planeador al suelo. Se dejó caer en la cama mirando directamente al techo... Su cabeza aun daba vueltas. Nunca antes había sentido o experimentado una sensación igual

-Avatar Korra... ¿Qué esto? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- murmuro a la nada esperando alguna señal como respuesta.

 **~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~**

Los tonos naranjas del atardecer bañaban los edificios de la urbe iluminándolos con los rayos del sol que amenazaba con su pronta partida. Desde la aparición del Avatar pareciera que sus días habían dejado de ser tranquilos. Kuvira regreso esa misma mañana a Rusia de emergencia. Y la irrupción de Terra en su oficina solo había hecho aún más extraña toda la situación. Aunando la visita inesperada del Jefe de policía que, con porte autoritario entro dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo con la vampiresa, un acuerdo que tenía el único objeto de mejorar sus defensas en caso de algún ataque inminente del Loto Rojo. Que no dudaban estuviera cerca.

\- Ya que tenemos a los dos agresores estabilizados, hemos intentado hacer que confiesen pero siguen renuentes a decir algo-explicaba el policía mientras leía su informe.

-Parecen muy fieles a sus creencias eso chicos- comento la ingeniera con la vista enfocada en su trabajo.

-¿Qué es lo que trama el loto Rojo...?-.

-Todo un misterio…Cuando tengas más datos proporciónamelos con Kuvira, me encargare de ellos…-

-Asami no puedes evitar por siempre esto... El Loto Rojo esta aquí y no sabemos que pretendan. Al menos Amón nos dijo cuál era su intención: Crear un mundo de chiroptera y matar al avatar. Pero de ellos no sabemos nada - Dijo Mako exaltado y al punto de perder la paciencia.

La vampiresa solo guardo silencio sin prestarle atención al maestro fuego. Inmersa en sus documentos y laptop ignoraba completamente a Mako.

-¡Para tener dos siglos de vida te comportas como toda una adolescente! – Dijo completamente ofuscado. Respiro hondo tratando de relajarse, se acomodó en su asiento y con seriedad volvió miro a la CEO.- Asami, por favor necesitamos que comiences a entrenar con el Avatar cuanto antes…-

El tono suplicante de Mako le hizo mirarle. Medito por unos segundos observando sus ojos ámbar que denotaban verdadera preocupación por la situación. Asami soltó un sonoro suspiro, dejo su pluma a un lado y con resignación contesto:- Esta bien, lo haré- dijo obteniendo como respuesta una amplia sonrisa del policía.

-Gracias…-

-Sí, supongo-

-Estaremos en contacto. -Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba hacia la puerta deteniéndose justo antes de cruzarla- Por cierto, ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Te ves…no sé, rara.-

-Estoy bien- Respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de hacerle ver a Mako que no ocurría nada. Finalmente el jefe de policía asintió y abandono la oficina. Aliviada, dejo escapar un suspiro y desabrocho los primeros tres botones de su blusa. Tenía pocas ganas de continuar con su trabajo por lo que decido dar por terminada su jornada. Asami salió en su motocicleta emprendiendo su usual recorrido por la ciudad. Mako tenía razón, hoy era uno de esos odiosos días en que sentía su cuerpo arder a causa de los bajos deseos carnales que la poseían cada cuanto cada mes. Aquel encuentro con la Avatar, la cercanía y el percibir nuevamente la esencia de Korra, no habían logra otra cosa más que elevar su libido y hambre de sexo. La otra noche controlo exitosamente sus instintos y parte de día también, pero ahora no sabía si le sería igual de fácil. Sus colmillos por si solos comenzaron a emerger. Se sentía ansiosa y seguramente esta noche seria larga y solitaria…

En las inmediaciones del Templo Aire, Terra entrenaba su aire control. Las emociones ocurridas en la mañana le habían tenido distraída toda el día por lo que opto por entrenar. Cansando su cuerpo seguramente podría dormir sin problemas y al fin descansar después de su llegada a Ciudad Republica.

-Terra- Escucho su nombre claramente en voz del maestro aire. Detuvo sus movimientos de fuego control y aun con la respiración acelerada miro al locutor.

\- Hola Kai-

-Hola, Tengo un mensaje del Loto Blanco. Requieren tu presencia en las instalaciones mañana al medio día. Al parecer tu entrenamiento con la portadora de Vaatu dará inicio- le informo observando como la cara chica se tornaba a una completamente de confusión, y lo que pudo percibir enojo.

-¿Qué?, ¡pero si esta mañana que la vi ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo!- refuto la joven sin dar crédito al mensaje de Kai.

-¿Esta mañana?- Jinora le había comentado a Kai que por el momento sería mejor planear el encuentro entre Terra y Asami. El maestro aire enseguida frunció el ceño al enterarse que la joven actuó de manera impulsiva y fue con sola con la vampiresa. Observo a la castaña con desaprobación esperando una explicación.

En ese momento la joven se dio cuenta que hablo de más. Dio un paso atrás y ante la mirada inquisitiva de su mentor se vio obligada a hablar -Yo, fui a su oficina. Quise saber el porqué de su indiferencia conmigo…-

Kai soltó un sonoro suspiro, se pasó una mano por el pelo y después decidió tomar asiento en el suelo haciendo que Terra se sentara a su lado permaneciendo ambos en silencio por unos minutos.

El maestro aire enarco una sonrisa nostálgica y miro a la chica esperando que lo escuchara con atención.

-Sabes, después de la muerte de Korra, Asami estuvo sumergida por un tiempo en total obscuridad. Alejo a todos sus amigos y personas que querían ayudarla. Ella fue la que más sufrió con el fallecimiento del avatar. Ella la amaba…- trato de explicar.

Las últimas tres palabras resonaron en su mente _"Ella la amaba"_ e inconscientemente las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron…

-Eso quiere decir que ambas….-

-Sí, eran amantes, pero desgraciadamente vivamos bajo el yugo de un terrible enemigo, su amor no duro mucho. Pero ella la amo con toda su alma. Es por eso que estuvo tan renuente a saber cualquier cosa referente a ti. Debes de entender que ella, como un ser inmortal debe de cargar con la muerte de sus seres amados por siglos. Ahora se encuentra bien, sin embargo creo que el verte trajo a ella viejos recuerdos-

Terra se quedó muda por unos minutos más. Tratando de procesar aquella información. Ahora comprendía un poco la actitud de Asami _. "Creo que yo también actuaria igual…"_

-Entiendo. Supongo que tratare de comportarme-

-Eso es. Anda ve a descansar. Mañana tendrás un gran día- Dijo a modo de burla cuando se ponía nuevamente de pie. Terra le respondió con un puchero haciendo que el maestro aire soltara una carcajada mientras se alejaba.

Aun sentada en el suelo dirigió su vista hacia cielo; al estar la isla tan alejada de la ciudad le permitía mirar perfectamente cada estrella. Sonrió; por alguna razón el saber que Asami mí no la detestaba como creía le había hecho feliz…

 **~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~**

Asami caminaba por los pasillos del Loto Blanco seguida por la mirada de los transeúntes con los que se cruzaba; todos ellos asombrados e incrédulos. Asombrados de la increíble belleza que destilaba e incrédulos por verla presente ahí. Trato de no prestarles atención, después de todo era algo normal en ellos pues habían pasado casi diez años desde que piso esas instalaciones y abandono el entrenamiento en el Loto Blanco. Finalmente llego al gimnasio plantándose frente a él y dando un hondo respiro, tratando de darse los ánimos para cruzar la puerta.

-Valla, en verdad apareciste- comento la general Opal mirando a la vampiresa que con su apariencia de chiquilla efectuaba un puchero que por poco le provoca una carcajada a la morena que penas y logro contener.

-Y bien, ¿dónde está el Avatar?-

-Se supone que vendría media hora antes que tú, pero…-

-Odio la impuntualidad…- Se cruzó de brazos. Había cancelado dos juntas temprano para llegar a tiempo al Loto.

-Eso lo sé.- comento la general mirando con júbilo a la vampiresa -Me alegra volver a verte Asami…-

-A mí también Opal-

-Te vez muy bien- dijo la agente del Loto Blanco comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente con una sonrisa burlona a la portadora de Vaatu haciéndola que retrocediera hasta acorrala contra la pared más cercana.

-Tu igual, la madurez te sienta bien…- respondió ella sosteniéndole la mirada. Opal poseía un gran parecido con su madre Suyin, el cual se acentuó con el pasar de los años. Ella y Asami habían congeniado bien cuando comenzó con sus entrenamientos, rompiendo la barrera invisible que la heredera habría impuesto entre ellas cuando Opal acudía a su casa a brindarle alimento. Sin embargo tal comunicación se cortó después de que Asami dejo de asistir al Loto Blanco.

-No creo que a Bolín le agrede enterarse que su mujer está coqueteándole a una chiroptera-

-¿Bolín?, que acaso no te lo ha contado. Él y yo terminamos hace casi un año. En sus misiones conoció a una chica llamada Ginger y creo que ella le fue más interesante que yo-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? No lo creí capaz de hacer eso. Es decir mírate eres una mujer hermosa-

-Ja, gracias me alagas. Pero sabes…siempre sentí una extraña curiosidad hacia ti-dijo con voz grave acercando más su rostro al de la vampiresa. Asami encorvo una sonrisa socarrona y enarco una ceja mirando fijamente a las esmeradas de la General.

-Oh…así que curiosidad ¿eh?- Susurro siguiéndole el juego. Por alguna razón Opal disfrutaba molestarla de esa manera. Aunque por lo que alcanzaba a percibir en esta ocasión, talvez una parte de lo que decía era cierto…

\- ¡Ejem!- Un sonoro carraspeo llamo su atención; La joven avatar acababa de abrir la puerta del gimnasio y al encontrarse con tal escena hizo evidente su enojo…y ¿celos?. Finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí con un duro portazo y se encamino hacia ellas con pasos pesados. Asami siguió recargada de espaldas contra la pared. Se cruzó de brazos y trato de concentrase en ignorar la esencia del avatar.

-No sabía que la general del Loto Blanco pudiera efectuar tales actos en su hora de servicio- dijo Terra visiblemente irritada.

-No estoy en servicio, de hecho estoy en horas de descansó- Afirmo Opal con un sonrisa de inocencia.

La avatar frunció el ceño aún más molesta. En ocasiones Opal la fastidiaba por diversión y ella le seguía el juego pero en esta ocasión su enfado iba en serio -¿Por qué no se van a conseguir una habitación o algo?-

-Talvez lo hagamos- Dijo de pronto Asami mirando a Opal quien no pudo ocultar su asombro para después pasar a una sonrisa. Terra apretó los puños _"¿Aquel comentario había sido en serio?"_

-¿Qué te parece si los discutimos más tarde? Además hay que aprovechar que tu guardaespaldas esta fuera…-

-Muy bien, ¡suficiente! - Exploto Terra cansada de ese jueguito - ¿Vamos a entrenar o qué?-

-Tranquila Terra, aquí la que llego tarde fuiste tú. Dime cual fue el motivo de tu retardo- contraataco la General mirando fijamente a la joven quien comenzaba a encogerse de hombros.

-Me quede dormida…- susurro desviando la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Valla, ¿por qué será que no sorprende.-Dijo observando a la chica que seguía desviando la mirada – En fin Empecemos. Terra, ¿has peleado alguna vez con un chiroptera?

La chica volvió su mirada hacia Opal bajando sus defensas -Solo he entrenado algunas veces con Kuvira-

-Bien ese caso sabrás lo terrible que puede llegar a ser el poder de un alto linaje…Quiero que me demuestres tu habilidades. Intenta golpear una sola vez a Asami- Le reto la general del loto blanco dispuesta a ver las habilidades del Avatar. Con la información que tenían de los dirigentes del Loto Rojo sabía que eran maestros de alto nivel por lo que enfrentarlos no sería tarea fácil. Además de tener de su lado a chiroptera que seguramente llevan años preparándose conjuntamente para su ataque.

-¿Una sola vez? ¡Puff!, eso será sencillo- respondió la chica con arrogancia y dispuesta a golpear ese hermoso y perfecto rostro.

Asami se posiciono frente a ella en el área de combate. Quería terminar esto cuanto antes para poder regresar a su oficina o su hogar, lo que fuera primero. Se empezaba a sentir inquieta, necesitaba calmar sus instintos carnales pues se estaban acrecentando a cada minuto.

" _Maldición Kuvira"_ Vocifero en su mente ante la ausencia de su compañera de apartamento. Talvez le tomaría la palabra a Opal. Después de todo sería solo sexo…

Terra se estiro un poco y tiro unos cuantos puñetazos al aire acompañados de fuego control. Finalmente miro a la portadora de Vaatu de manera desafiante y queriendo tomar la iniciativa se lanzó contra ella con la ferviente intención de herirla. Embestida tras embestida de sus elementos se dirigían una y otra vez hacia ella. Sin embargo Asami fácilmente esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, ya fuera agua, fuego, tierra o viento todos eran rechazados con suma tranquilad. Desesperada y queriendo encararla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo se acercó a ella tirando golpes sin poder acertar ninguno. Asami dio una rápida y certera patada en los pies de Terra haciéndola caer en su trasero.

-Terra de pie. ¡Nuevamente, ataca!- ordeno Opal desesperada ante la poca sincronía que se percibía en ambas. Mientras una estudiaba a su contrincante la otra lanzaba ataques sin ningún parámetro fijo.

-¡Arriba Terra vamos!- Arremetió una vez y otra vez la General cada que la Avatar terminaba en el suelo.

-Muy bien, suficiente. Jinora tenía Razón… El entrenamiento será en el templo aire por ahora.- dijo al cabo de una hora entera cansada de ver a Terra tirada en el piso y sin éxito en acertar algún golpe. La avatar respiraba con problema debido al cansancio. Con dificultad se puso de pie y mientras sacudía sus pantalones no pudo evitar observar a la vampiresa. Lanzo una mirada asesina, Asami estaba tan impecable como cuando llego… ¿cómo hacia eso?

-¿En el templo aire?- Cuestiono Asami dudosa ante la declaración de Opal.

-Entrenaremos su lado espiritual. Jinora sugirió que hiciéramos eso para que ambas se conozcan así que iniciaremos con eso mejor-

-De acuerdo, hablare con ella luego para que me informe los detalles-

La general asintió ante la respuesta positiva de Asami, le alegraba en demasía que accediera a entrenar y a cooperar con ellos nuevamente y no dudaba en demostrárselo.

–Terra, Mako te llevara de regreso al templo aire, vendrá a recogerte en unos diez minutos-

Mientras la avatar guardaba sus cosas pudo observar de reojo como Opal y Asami aparentemente continuaban con la conversación que tenían antes de que ella las interrumpiera, y por alguna eso le molestaba; algo en su estómago le fastidiaba y sabía que no era hambre.

-Que me importan lo que hagan…- farfullo con evidente enojo metiendo con furia el cambio de ropa en su maleta.

Pronto la puerta del gimnasio se abrió, cruzando por esta el jefe de la policía especial quien embozo una enorme sonrisa al ver a la vampiresa-¡Asami! Me alegra que hayas accedido. Cuando Opal me confirmo que estabas aquí no me lo creí-

-Siempre cumplo con mi palabra-

-Muchas gracias- Asami le devolvió la sonrisa. Mako ofreció una pequeña reverencia para después dirigirse a donde se encontraba Terra que ya lo esperaba.

-Hola, ¿nos vamos?-

La castaña solo atino a asentir comenzando a encaminarse con Mako hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar la sala echo un último vistazo a las dos mujeres que compartían risas. Por alguna razón, eso le dolía.

Los edificios y personas pasan con rapidez a su lado. Aun debía llegar al muelle Yue antes de poder encerrarse a en su cuarto a maldecir el horrible día que había tenido.

-Terra, ¿Te sucede algo?- Trataba Mako de entablar platica ante la serena e inusual actitud de la joven.

-No…-respondió secamente con la mirada puesta en su lado de la ventana del auto.

-Estas algo callada…-

Terra guardó silencio por unos segundos más. En su mente trataba de descifrar el porqué de su molestia sin poder encontrar algún motivo lógico. Soltó un suspiro y tratando de desviar su atención en otro lado cambio de tema la conversación

-¿El loto Rojo, sigue atacando?

-Por ahora los atentados han ocurrido en otras ciudades, después de lo del otro día no ha habido más movimiento en la ciudad. Aun así debemos prepararnos…- Le comento el maestro fuego con la mirada fija al camino. Aquella conversación que inicio había logrado distraer su mente exitosamente pero aun así no podía negar que cierto sentimiento de celos le invadió sin una razón…

 _~Que demonios me pasa…~_

 **~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~**

Un par de copas a medio terminar adornaban la mesa de centro del apartamento junto a tres botellas de vino casi vacías. Ambas mujeres habían compartido un buen rato charlando; intercambiando experiencias y vivencia de sus últimos años. De repente, de un momento a otro, en ese mismo sofá, ya se encontraban intercambiando caricias furtivas que provocaban sus cuerpos. Besos húmedos con intenciones eróticas eran intercambiados con fervor. Opal podía sentir poco a poco sus sentidos aumentar al máximo, siendo capaz de percibir con exactitud cada caricia en su piel. Le parecía increíble que con tan solo esos roces ya se encontrara tan excitada, sedienta por probar más de la vampiresa. Y decidida a cumplir con su cometido se sentó a horcajas sobre ella y de un rápido movimiento ya la había despojado de la blusa de tirantes negra que portaba. Con la mirada obscurecida de deseo Opal observaba fascinada el torso semi-desnudo de su acompañante. Poso su mano derecha en la blanquecina mejilla y lentamente la fue bajando acariciando su cuello, sus hombros….descendiendo peligrosamente a su pecho. Asami soltó un suspiro al sentirla cerca de esa zona. La general sonrió complacida por la reacción.

-Muérdeme…- le susurro la morena cerca del oído. Asami pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Opal sobre su piel para después encontrarse con sus labios probando una vez más el sabor del licor en su boca. Estaba cediendo a los deseos de su amiga, y excitada rompió el beso para dirigirse hacia su cuello mientras sentía el rasguñar en su espalda de las uñas de la morena. Sus colmillos emergieron dispuestos a probar el sabor de su sangre y aumentar la lujuria. Y entonces, a casi unos milímetros de propinar la mordida Asami se detuvo….

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó la general preocupada fijando su vista en el precioso jade de la portadora de Vaatu.

Asami bajo la mirada. Algo la había hecho parar a pesar de encontrarse excitada. Una extraña punzada en su pecho que de pronto le obligo a detenerse.

-¿Quieres que paremos?-dijo Opal tomando el rostro de Asami entre sus manos obligándola a mirarle

-Lo siento…-susurro la vampiresa apenada.

-Hey no te preocupes. Yo fui la que te arrastro a esto-

Confundida, la vampiresa volvió a desviar su mirada pensativa. Opal deposito un casto beso en la frente de Asami antes de alejarse de ella dándole espacio para que, si lo necesitaba se pusiera de pie.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasó….-

-Tranquila- respondió la general con voz suave- Si necesitas hablar de algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-Gracias- dijo Asami regalándole una sonrisa sincera. Opal le acerco su blusa y con una mirada picara rio.

-Anda, ponte esto antes de que me lance nuevamente hacia ti. No se si pueda contenerme otra vez al verte así-

Asami soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía la prenda y posteriormente su chaqueta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?-

-Descuida son solo un par de trastos. Por cierto, mañana tengo salir a Moscú- comento Opal mientras recogía las botellas de vino.

-¿Sera un viaje largo?-

-Solo unos cuantos días. Regresare a tiempo para monitorear tu entrenamiento.- Volvió su mirada su compañera quien la observaba con atención- Asami, muchas gracias por la compañía de esta noche…-dijo agradecida. La portadora de Vaatu se acercó a ella y con fuerza la rodeo con sus brazos. Los ojos de Opal se nublaron...

-¿Quieres que le dé una paliza a Bolín?-

-Ja, ja, ja. No…Estaré bien- respondió quedamente aferrándose más al cuerpo de la chiroptera, dejándose envolver por su calor y embriagarse de su aroma.

-Vamos a descansar. Me quedare contigo- Dijo de pronto Asami separándose un poco.

-¡Oh!, No, no es necesario…estaré bien…- decía torpemente tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de su ojos.

-Anda vamos. Tienes un viaje largo el día mañana y si te dejo sola seguramente seguirás bebiendo y no dormirás

-¡Oye!, tengo casi treinta y cinco años, no soy una chiquilla que necesite de niñera-

-Opal, se lo sentimental que eres. No te dejare sola – Volvió a repetir Asami y tomándola de la mano la arrastro hasta la habitación. Ambas se recostaron en la cama y la vampiresa dejo que la morena se abrazara a ella cual almohada.

-Gracias…- alcanzo a murmurar Opal poco antes de quedarse dormida. Con su vista puesta en el techo la chiroptera llego a la conclusión de que definitivamente le patearía el trasero al maestro tierra en cuanto lo viera. Luego, recordó lo sucedido, notando como la lujuria que días antes la había estado asechando estaba disminuyendo... ¿A qué se debía repentinamente ese cambio? Ciertamente aún se sentía excitada pero nada comparado a lo de hace unos momentos…Los cambios físicos que sufría por culpa de Vaatu eran tan repentinos y extraños que le resultaba difícil descifrarlos. Respiro hondo cansada de tanto pensar. Cerró los ojos y simplemente dejo que el sueño le venciera…

Ya por la mañana Asami tomo el casco de su motocicleta y antes de salir del apartamento le dedico una última sonrisa a su amiga.

-Ten cuidado en tu viaje.- dijo la vampiresa despidiéndose ella. Sin embargo antes de que la puerta se cerrar Opal corrió hacia ella y le obsequió un fugaz beso a esos labios rojos en modo de agradecimiento…

-Tú también- respondió ella otorgándole una cálida sonrisa.

Arrancando el motor de su motocicleta y haciéndola rugir para escuchar el sonido que este producía, acelero a toda velocidad hacia su hogar. Al llegar, se dispuso a tomar una ducha rápida antes de presentarse a Industrias Futuro. Mientras el agua resbalaba por su piel se daba cuenta que los rasguños causados por la activad erótica de antes se habían desvanecido por completo. En ese momento añoro el no tener aquella habilidad para que todas las marcas de cuando estuvo con Korra se hubieran quedado grabadas en su cuerpo recordándole que alguna vez fue suya.

Retornando a su oficina continuo con su jornada hasta por dar finalizado su día. Durante el trascurso Jinora le confirmo el entrenamiento espiritual al siguiente día. Movió sus horarios de la agenda para acomodar unas cuantas horas libres y poder asistir sin problemas. Había pasado casi un mes desde que vistió a Iron en el mundo espiritual; hace tanto que no charlaba con él, tal vez el verlo le ayudaría a aclarar lo que le estaba sucediendo con el Avatar. Después de todo él se había convertido en su mentor y por qué no decirlo…un padre.

 **~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~**

El fulgor del sol apenas y se empezaba a verse entre las montañas. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y Terra ya se encontraba totalmente despierta entrenado su control de los elementos. La noche fue larga, estaba segura que apenas y había podido dormir unas cuantas horas. Y para variar la vampiresa fue la culpable de su desvelo.

-Terra buenos días, que inusual verte a estas horas- Le saludo Kai

-No podía dormir, es todo-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si...-

-No mientas. Lamentablemente para ti te conozco muy bien porque yo mismo fui el que te entreno en el aire control. Y sé que desde que llegaste a la ciudad has estado muy inquieta…Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y Jinora-

-Lo sé, es solo que…Estaré bien solo estoy algo confundida, tal vez con el tiempo todo esto pase-

-De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo sabes que siempre estaremos para ti-

-Gracias…-

El maestro aire le brindo a la joven una pequeña reverencia para posteriormente comenzar a alejarse; justo antes de irse se paró en seco recordando el mensaje que originalmente tenía que darle a la chica.

-Por cierto, Asami llegara en una hora, será mejor que…-

-¡Crack!-

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de uno de los paneles con los que Terra entrenaba término destrozado. El escuchar ese nombre hizo que se desconcentrara causando que su ataque fuera a dar de lleno a una de las tablas partiéndola por la mitad.

-¿Terra?-

-Perdón, no fue mi intención. Intentare repararlo más tarde- Dijo totalmente apenada agachando la cabeza y tratando de esconder su rostro - Iré a desayunar.-

El almuerzo fue demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Jinora y Kai; Terra simplemente permaneció en silencio, ni siquiera trataba de pelear con Meelo e Ikki que la mayor parte del tiempo la molestaban. De pronto el sonido de unos tacones acercándose la saco de su aletargamiento causando que repentinamente su corazón empezara a bombear con fuerza.

 _~Era ella…~_

-¡Asami!- Kai salto de su asiento corriendo hacia la vampiresa envolviéndola en un efusivo y afectuoso abrazo. Aquel chico que rescato hace dieciocho años ahora era todo un hombre, alto y bien parecido encargado junto a Jinora de liderar al Templo aire.

-También…me da mucho gusto…verte-respondió la CEO con dificultad al poder respirar correctamente debido al fuerte abrazo que le obstruía los pulmones.

-¡Woow! Mírate te ves aún más joven de cuando nos conocimos-

-Kai…- le riño su esposa

-Lo siento es solo que hace tanto que no nos veíamos-

-Muchas gracias por venir- dijo Jinora con una pequeña reverencia

-No es nada. Es mi trabajo después de todo supongo-

La avatar se había quedado estática en la esquina de la mesa. Como si tratara de desvanecerse del lugar y no ser vista; cosa que obviamente no iba a pasar. Entonces, sintió una mirada sobre ella que la examinaba con curiosidad. Y sin atreverse a voltear se puso de pie dispuesta a terminar con el entrenamiento del día.

-Empecemos ahora el entrenamiento, entre más rápido iniciemos más rápido te iras…-comento la joven poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al ala de meditación.

Asami simplemente se limitó a seguirla sin comentar nada.

-En un momento estaré con ustedes- dijo Jinora comenzando a recoger los platos de la mesa ayudada por Kai.

Ambas caminaban por los pasillos del templo sin siquiera hablarse, cada una andando como si estuvieran solas. En un momento Asami rebaso a la Avatar al recordar donde se encontraba la sala de meditación a la que algunas veces acudió cuando apenas y se reintegraba a su vida diaria después de la muerte de Korra.

La mirada atenta de la Avatar se posó sobre la espalda de la portadora de Vaatu. Y entonces a su mente llego una pregunta presa de los inexplicables celos que sintió el otro día… _¿En verdad ella y Opal…?_

" _No es que me importe es solo que…"_

-No pasó nada- Dijo Asami. Desde que vio el comportamiento de la chica el día anterior supo que el verla con Opal había aumentado considerablemente su mal humor. Le contesto instintivamente sin saber la razón. Aun así Terra solo era una chiquilla a la que no le debía explicaciones.

-¿Qué?- se detuvo de pronto la castaña aturdida por el comentario.

-¿No estabas preguntándote eso? No pasó nada...-

-¡¿Que acaso también lees la mente?!- soltó en voz alta sin pensarlo.

-Así que si lo pensaste…- Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ahg!, olvídalo. No me interesa- exclamo haciendo un gesto de enojo infantil; frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas notablemente sonrojas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Asami volvió su mirada al frente e inevitablemente sonrió sin ser vista por la joven tras ella. Le había agradado en demasía ese pequeño puchero de Terra. Mientras que para la castaña tampoco fue tan diferente; el saber que no sucedió nada hizo que su ánimo mejorara notablemente.

Aun así al llegar al recinto de meditación cada una se mantuvo alejada de la otra, permaneciendo a los extremos de la sala fijaban su clara distancia. Afortunadamente para ambas y ante la evidente tensión en el ambiente Jinora no tardó en llegar y enseguida se dispusieron a iniciar el entrenamiento. Increíblemente para la maestra aire, Terra no protestaba ante alguna petición.

-Tomemos ahora la posición de loto. Esperemos que logremos entrar al mundo espiritual en el primer intento-

Terra controlo su respiración lo más que pudo, junto ambas manos y antes de cerrar los ojos dio un último vistazo a la vampiresa de reojo. Se veía tan concentrada…" _tan hermosa…"_

Ante ese repentino pensamiento la avatar se paró de un salto con las mejillas encendidas y totalmente confundida. Haciendo que tanto Jinora como Asami salieran de su trance.

-Terra ¿estás bien?- Cuestiono Jinora preocupada.

-!Si!… estoy bien- su vista inconscientemente viajo hacia la CEO quien la miraba curiosa. Otra vez se ruborizo…

Torpemente volvió a tomar asiento adoptando la posición de loto y trato posteriormente de controlar sus sentidos y serenar su mente. Después de varios intentos, no lo logro, haciendo en resumen del entrenamiento del día un total fracaso.

.

.

.

-¿Iras nuevamente a ciudad República?- La voz profunda del hombre resonó en la elegante sala con decoración del Reino Fuego

-Sí, quiero ver de nuevo a Asami Sato-

-Debes de tener cuidado Azula, aun no es el momento para atacar- le sermoneó el maestro aire mirándola con seriedad.

-Eso lo sé. Descuida Zaheer no haré nada. Solo quiero verla-

-¿Verla y eso de que nos sirve?- Replico Ghazan mientras jugaba con un par de rocas incandescentes entre sus manos

-Es un ser exquisito…si la conocieras, me entenderías…-

* * *

Continuación antes de los usuales seis meses jajaja. espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y si no, recibiré gustosa sus tomatazos XD. Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejan su comentario que siempre alegran mi día y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Por ultimo me gustaría decirles el siguiente capitulo YA esta listo. Así que la próxima actualización sera muy pronto!.

!Saludos, besos y nos leemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

Blood and Night

XII

El tiempo pareciera jugar en su contra; pronto dos semanas desde la llegada del Avatar a Ciudad Republica habían pasado y los entrenamientos parecían no avanzar mucho. En el primer septenario trataron de entrar ambas al mundo espiritual, pero dicha tarea les fue imposible. Terra era incapaz de hacerlo y ante la frustración comenzaba a culpar a Asami argumentado que ella le impedía concentrarse y las dos terminaban discutiendo haciendo que la vampiresa abandonara el templo en varias ocasiones. En la segunda semana trataron de retomar el entrenamiento físico, siendo este igual de infructuoso. Tanto Opal como Kuvira tuvieron que intervenir para que no destrozaran el gimnasio y las mismas instalaciones. Tal vez el vínculo que tanto trataban de formar no era algo más que un hecho de una sola ocasión…

-Los ataques del Loto Rojo son cada vez más frecuentes- Comento el maestro fuego mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Crees que no lo sé- respondió Asami con fastidio. Los resultados del entrenamiento eran tan negativos que el Loto Blanco estaba pensando en dejar de insistir y dejar que trabajaran por separado.

-¿Tan mal les va?-

-Sí...- suspiro reclinándose en su elegante silla mientras miraba al techo.

Mako no había tenido la oportunidad de estar presente en los entrenamientos. Debido a los ataques del Loto Rojo, la policía especial se había mantenido demasiado ocupada, por lo que desconocía el tipo de dinámica que tenían esas dos. Sin embargo le preocupa mucho el hecho de que ni siquiera fueran capaces de trabajar en juntas.

-Ella me odia…- declaro Asami.

-Bueno, al menos es un comienzo- dijo Mako tratando de relajar el ambiente ganándose solo una mirada de desaprobación. Poso su taza con cuidado sobre el escritorio y saco uno de los expedientes de su maletín para comenzar a ojearlo.

-Aquí esta lo que tenemos hasta ahora del Loto Rojo: el líder, Zaheer; es un maestro aire tan poderoso que posee la habilidad de….volar-

-¿Volar? – Cuestiono la heredera con incredulidad. En sus siglos de vida jamás había escuchado que algún maestro aire fuera capaz de tal hazaña.

-Así es, Jinora me comento que solo él y el antiguo maestro Guru Lahima lo han logrado. Eso hace notar lo hábil que es en el control del elemento-

-¿Qué hay de los demás?-

-P'Li una maestra combustión igual de poderosa, Ming-Hua maestra agua con gran destreza; usa el agua control como extensión de su cuerpo. Ghazan, Maestro lava; sus ataques son terrible y capases de incinerar un auto entero solo en segundos. Hasta ahora sabemos que ese el equipo principal de Zaheer, en cuanto a chiroptera lamentablemente aún no tenemos datos de ellos. Creemos que su organización ha crecido exponencialmente. No sabemos con exactitud cuantas personas la conforman pero estamos seguros que al menos son unas tres mil-

-Casi veinte años desde el primer ataque. ¿Y es toda la información que se tiene?-

-Han sido muy discretos y hábiles Asami, hemos atrapado a varios miembros pero ninguno nos dice nada-

-Entonces supongo que no queda más que esperar a que vuelvan a atacar-

-Por desgracias así es. Te mandaré pronto los informes de todo lo que podamos recabar-

El maestro fuego se puso de pie y con una reverencia se despidió de la heredera. Debían darse prisa en mostrar algún avance en su entrenamiento, crear el vínculo y de esa manera poder tener al menos la seguridad que les daría batalla a ese grupo de terroristas. Asami tomo los archivos que Mako le había dejado en su escritorio y los volvió a leer con cuidado. Quería conocer a sus enemigos encontrar el motivo de sus ataques…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las calles ya empezaban a oscurecer y ella regresaba de su entrenamiento del templo aire, el cual para variar, termino en discusión. No entendía como Terra podía ser tan intransigente. Solo dificultaba las cosas haciéndolas vulnerables a un ataque inminente del Loto Rojo. Asami había dejado su propia arrogancia a un lado y aun que la esencia de Terra le alterara había accedido a asistir a cada uno de los entrenamientos. No permitiría más víctimas como cuando sucedió el ataque de Amón. Aun tenia pesadillas en las noches; chiroptera en estado bersek, familias siendo devoradas. Ciudades destruidas…

 _-Debo averiguar que planea el Loto Rojo-_

Aparco su Ronax 500 en el estacionamiento de su compañía. Se retiró el casco con esa gracia natural que denotaba sensualidad mientras acomodaba su cabello. Apenas de disponía a bajar cuando de pronto un vehículo desconocido se paró a su lado; un hermoso Camaro Coupé color carmesí. La puerta del conductor se abrió y una joven de mirada afilada descendió de él. Asami lo supo apenas el vehículo detuvo su marcha; Azula.

-Asami…- Le llamo la chiroptera con voz aterciopelada cerrando la puerta del auto tras ella.

-Que inusual visita- dijo ella con desdén evidente, mientras acomoda su casco en el manubrio de su motocicleta.

-Vamos Sato, esa no es la forma de saludar a una amiga-

-Qué raro, no recuerdo que tú y yo lo seamos-

La chiroptera embozo una sonrisa como respuesta mientras se relamía los labios. Y usando una porción de su poder, tomo a Asami desprevenida por los hombros obligándola a girar para posteriormente recargarla contra el lujoso auto.

La CEO frunció el ceño ante ese acto y no dudo en demostrarle su desagrado. Sus ojos jade brillaban ahora cual escarlata mirándola con intensidad.

-Sabes Asami, me muero por hacerte mía, por saborear tu piel, tu sangre- dijo muy cerca de sus rojos labios.

-Lo siento pero eso jamás pasara…- advirtió mirándola fijamente. Azula sonrió con malicia e ignorando a la portadora de Vaatu comenzó a acercarse al blanquecino cuello dispuesta a clavar sus colmillos. Cuando repentinamente algo la alerto. La chiroptera de la Nación del Fuego retrocedió unos pasos y miro a Asami con cierto atisbo de confusión.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro.- Asami le brindo una sonrisa retadora y con su fascinante andar comenzó a alejarse dejando a la chiroptera completamente perpleja… lo que Azula había sentido ¿era miedo?. Después de perder a la CEO de vista subió sin demora a su automóvil e inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos al pecho. Se dio cuenta que su corazón latía con fuerza y no solo eso, sus piernas temblaban. Ese poder…esa presencia.

" _Asami no es para nada un chiroptera ordinario…"_

Con prisa y tratando de evitar a los empleados que aún se encontraban en la empresa, llego a su oficina dándole la orden a su secretaria que nadie la molestara. Aquello por poco se salía de control; no quería destrozar los automóviles de sus empleados ni mucho ponerlos en peligro. Suspiro sonoramente dejándose caer en su asiento, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse el traje de cuero. Se llevó una mano a su cabello enterrándola completamente en este. Había hecho uso del poder de Vaatu, una pequeña parte pero lo había usado. Al menos Azula la había dejado y evito una pelea entre chiroptera que seguramente hubiese sido desastrosa. Ahora solo esperaba que aquella pequeña acción no tuviera trascendencia alguna.

-Bienvenida- dijo la militar acercándole una copa de sangre al sofá donde se había sentado apenas cruzo la puerta del apartamento.

-Muchas gracias…- respondió ella tomando el fino cristal entre sus dedos, movió un poco el líquido rojizo y espeso para posteriormente llevarlo a sus labios, donde degusto el singular sabor de la sangre tibia pasar por su garganta.

-Kuv, necesito que investigues algo por mí-

-¿De qué se trata?- cuestiono con interés tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Azula, ¿la recuerdas?-

-¿La chiroptera que me tope en tu oficina?-

-Sí, necesito que busques información acerca de ella. Todo lo que puedas encontrar-

-¿Paso algo?-

-Hoy apareció en Industrias Futuro, no tengo idea de que es lo que pretenda pero estoy segura que no es nada bueno-

La militar se limitó a asentir. Asami tenía razón la insistencia de esa chiroptera era demasiado extraña además de que su registro en la base de datos le parecía dudosa.

-Por cierto, Opal tiene un mensaje para ti acerca del entrenamiento con el Avatar- Dijo llamando la atención de la vampiresa deteniendo su avance a su habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Terra es hora de levarse!- Meelo golpeaba la puerta de la Avatar repetidamente.

-Ya…voy….- susurro somnolienta. Otra noche sin poder dormir bien, otra noche que soñaba con ella _"y sus malditos y sensuales labios rojos"_. Con furia tomo una de sus almohadas poniéndosela en la cara para después soltar un grito lleno de enfado y frustración. Ya un poco más tranquila, con pereza se puso de pie, se cambió de ropa y camino a paso lento hacia el comedor donde al llegar el sueño que tenían encima se esfumo. Sentadas en la mesa se encontraba Kuvira acompañada de Opal que al parecer ya tenían tiempo esperando.

-Buenos días Terra- le saludo Opal mientras bajaba su tasa de té.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Valla forma de saludar…- le respondió la general ganándose una mueca del avatar.

\- Terra hemos venido a informarte que tú y Asami están designadas para una misión-

-¿Misión? …Se dan cuenta que no trabajamos bien juntas ¿verdad? -

-Y es por eso que las asigne a tal tarea. Es sencilla no tiene muchas complicaciones. Creemos que no habrá lucha de por medio pues la región a la que irán no hay presencia del loto Rojo. Aun así no estarán solas. Agentes del Loto Blanco irán con ustedes. El objetivo será trasladar al mandatario del Reino tierra el rey Wu a su fortaleza de alta seguridad en una zona pantanosa. Eso será todo-

-Parece sencillo... –comento la joven al escuchar el objetivo de la misión.

-Será un buen ejercicio para reforzar el trabajo en equipo. –

Terra cerró los ojos meditando unos segundos; la misión parecía no tener muchas complicaciones, era poco probable que el Loto Rojo apareciera y además no estaría sola con Asami.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo partimos?-

.

.

.

Asami preparaba su equipaje para el viaje; solo una mochila abastecida con los suministros de sangre necesarios los cuales serían capaces de permanecer en óptimas condiciones al menos unos seis meses. Ella misma se había encargado de diseñar esa mochila para llevarla consigo en misiones. Kuvira le aseguro que no tendrían problemas, ahora solo esperaba que eso fuera verdad.

Terra llegaba a las instalaciones del Loto Blanco acompañada de Kai y Jinora. Ansiosa se encaminaba hacia la pista donde la aeronave ya las esperaba para partir.

-¿Estas lista?- le cuestiono Opal cuando se reunió con ella. Terra afirmo con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Al cabo de unos minutos y ante el usual asombro que causaba su presencia Asami se acercaba a ellas acompañada de Kuvira. La avatar las observo; la relación de esas dos siempre le había parecido un misterio; eran amigas de eso no lo dudaba, las había visto interactuar. Sin embargo en otras ocasiones le parecían algo intimas…había querido preguntar a Jinora o Mako, o quizás a Kai pero no quería parecer demasiado interesada en ese tema tan personal de la vampiresa.

La CEO se despidió de su guardaespaldas; un abrazo suave que denotaba afecto y luego, algunas palabras al oído de la militar que enseguida la hicieron ruborizar. Asami rio para luego encaminarse hacia ellas. Terra frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

-Es hora de que partan. Los agentes que las acompañaran ya se encuentran abordo. Recuerden llevar su localizador en todo momento…Y por favor no pelen-

Amabas asintieron para después subir a la aeronave. Por suerte el viaje seria corto por lo que estarían sentadas juntas tan solo cuatro horas de viaje, cosa que las dos agradecían. Mientras que Asami se inquietaba con la esencia del Avatar, Terra se ponía nerviosa ante la cercanía de la vampiresa. En un momento durante el vuelo, la vampiresa se paró de su asiento cambiando a uno más alejado. Terra la observo confundida y solo atino a fruncir el ceño. Las actitudes de Asami le parecían extrañas. Mientras con Kuvira y Opal las había visto sonreír en más de una ocasión con ella era totalmente distante. Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en aquello y se dejó mecer por el suave movimiento de la aeronave.

El resto del viaje trascurrió sin problemas y pronto ellas y su equipo ya se encontraban en la residencia del rey aguardando a que terminara de recoger su equipaje.

-No viene hasta acá solo para ser la botones de ese loco mimado- refunfuñaba entre dientes la castaña cargando el equipaje hasta los vehículos que los acercarían a su destino. La portadora de Vaatu simplemente guardaba silencio y hacia lo que se le pedía. Hasta el momento ella y Terra no habían cruzado palabra, Asami parecía no estar interesada y Terra trato de no darle importancia. Al terminar, tanto el Loto blanco como los guardaespaldas personales del rey subieron a los autos siguiendo con la misión encomendada. Si todo salía en solo unas cuantas horas estarían de vuelta en Ciudad Republica. La primera parte del trayecto fue sencilla se movieron en automóviles simples que no llamaran la atención…Lo interesante venía a continuación; pues después de cruzar el desierto debían internarse en una zona pantanosa en donde la fortaleza subterránea se encontraba localizada.

-Y dime preciosa ¿No te gustaría conocer la habitación de la fortaleza del gran rey?- Decía Wu tratando inútilmente de coquetear con la vampiresa...

-¿Que no puede quedarse callado ese tarado?- murmuro Terra ya irritada por el flirteo del rey.

-Vamos, será Wu-tastico, además tengo uno de esos exóticos tejón-topo que…-

-¡Shh!- le callo de pronto la CEO haciendo que todos los demás guardaran silencio y pararan en seco. El miedo se apodero de sus rostros.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?- cuestiono en voz baja la Avatar acercándose a ella.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –

-No ¿Que...?- cuestiono intrigada tratando de agudizar su oído y poder escuchar a lo que la vampiresa de refería. Sin embargo no logro captar nada.

\- ¡Alguien se acerca!- Alerto de pronto la chiroptera haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia. Dentro de la vegetación Asami podía escuchar los pasos de varios individuos acercándose. Tenía que proteger al Rey y también a Terra…

Pronto un grupo de al menos veinte individuos los rodearon saliendo de entre la maleza, todos ellos con insignias del loto rojo en sus ropas.

-¡Sálvenme…!- Chillo Wu con desespero aferrándose a uno de los agentes del Loto Blanco.

Pronto ataques de diversos elementos llenaron el escenario; algunos de los agresores eran chiroptera bien entrenados que atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo con la presencia y poderío de la portadora de Vaatu rápido se vieron superados en poder. Con precisos y poderosos golpes vencía a los que intentaban enfrentarla. Todos la miraban con asombro, incluida Terra quien se había quedado fascinada observando sus elegantes movimientos y el mortífero estilo de combate.

" _¿No la había visto antes pelear?"_

Se cuestionó sintiendo algún tipo de deja vu.

Solo dos enemigos quedaban en pie. Ambos, chiroptera que ya respiraban con dificultad y se encontraban visiblemente agotados, pero aparentemente sin el ánimo de darse por vencido. Justo cuando Asami estaba por terminar con ellos Terra se movió hacia los enemigos preparándose para derribarlos cuando de pronto una aeronave extraña apareció sobre ellos.

" _Esa nave…es parecida a la que usaron cuando trataron de entrar a Ciudad Republica…"_

Pensó la vampiresa observando la aeronave preparándose para el peor de los escenarios. Sin duda habría más pelea de la Kuvira y Opal le habían prometido…

Tomando esos segundos de distracción los chiroptera se movieron con velocidad impresionante, cada uno hacia el rey y el avatar. Los sujetaron con fuerza por el cuello para posteriormente de entre sus ropas sacar unos ganchos que usaron para anclarse a la aeronave que los empezó a subir velozmente.

-¡Se los están llevando!- grito uno de los agentes del Loto Blanco si saber qué hacer.

-Maldición…- exclamo Asami tratando de pensar en algo rápido antes de que lograran huir. De pronto flexiono sus piernas al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes dio un gran salto impulsándose hacia la aeronave donde logró infiltrarse antes de que la escotilla se cerrara completamente y se elevara aún más. Los del Loto Rojo, al percatarse del intruso y sin perder tiempo arremetieron contra la portadora de Vaatu.

-¡Asami!-exclamo Terra con alivio al ver a la CEO.

-¡Mi salvadora!- le secundo Wu llorando.

Con la confianza al tope Terra empujo con su cuerpo al chiroptera que la tenía capturada y con furiosos ataques fuego comenzó a atacarlo logrando liberarse, posteriormente corrió hasta el rey derribando con éxito a su captor; al parecer la presencia y poder de Asami tenía a los enemigos demasiado desconcertados a tal punto que sus usuales y coordinados ataques quedaban sin efecto alguno. De pronto luces rojas de la aeronave comenzaron a parpadear y la sirena de emergencia a chillar…

-¿Que está pasando?- cuestiono con angustia el monarca del reino Tierra.

-¡Salten!- Grito de pronto Asami quien sin dudarlo se arrojó al vacío. Wu volvió a chillar angustiado y Terra al entender que pronto la nave estallaría empujo al rey hacia el vacío para después salir tras él, y posteriormente a los pocos segundos escucho el sonido de una potente explosión.

-¡Soy muy joven para morir! - gritaba Wu mientas caía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el choque contra el suelo cuando de pronto su descenso se detuvo. Asami lo había atrapado en tierra impidiendo la colisión con la superficie pantanosa. Los agentes del Loto Blanco y sus guardias de acercaron rápidamente a él para asegurarse que se encontrara a salvo. Tembloroso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ileso el rey se aferró a uno de sus guardaespaldas sollozando cual bebe.

La vampiresa fijo su vista al cielo para después caminar un par de pasos hacia el frente y uno más a su izquierda. Extendió los brazos y solo espero el descenso del avatar que en milisegundos cayo en ellos. Terra abrió los ojos e hizo un puchero al ver la sonrisa burlona de la pelinegra.

-Iba a usar mi aire control para aterriza…- mascullo entre dientes completamente ruborizada.

-Pues te estabas tardando, un poco más y te matas- respondió Asami burlona.

De pronto el sonido de pasos acercándose los volvió a ponerlos en alerta, eran los sobrevivientes de la aeronave que al parecer no están dispuestos a rendirse.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos. Llévense al rey- Alego la vampiresa dispuesta a no exponer al peligro al monarca. Los agentes y guardaespaldas sin dudar asintieron y emprendieron su huida perdiéndose pronto entre la vegetación. Con los demás lejos, ambas se brindaron una mirada cómplice. Y por primera vez en dieciocho años, Avatar como portador de Vaatu lograron trabajar en equipo derrotando pronto y sin problemas a sus enemigos. Con una inyección de energía de la cual Terra desconoció su origen acabo con sus contrincantes sin dificultad.

-¡Como supieron del traslado del Reí Wu!- Exigió saber la vampiresa tomando a uno de ellos casi agonizante por el cuello de sus ropas. El chiroptera solo se limitó a soltar una carcajada y pronto un collar que hasta el momento Asami había pasado por desapercibido activo un dispositivo que exploto internamente en el pecho del individuo terminando así con su vida.

-¡Maldición Terra detenlos!- grito Asami. Sin embargo fue como una reacción en cadena. Todos los enemigos habían ya fallecido.

-Estos tipos están locos…- dijo la avatar con la mirada atónita fija en los cuerpos de los muertos. Asami tomo el collar que llevaba el chiroptera y lo guardo en sus bolcillos. En cuanto regresaran a Ciudad Republica ella misma lo examinaría minuciosamente.

-Hay que agruparnos nuevamente con los otros- sugirió la heredera comenzando a encaminarse por donde se había ido.

-¿Puedes olerlos?- pregunto con inocencia la castaña ya que sabía que los sentidos de los chiroptera eran agudos.

-Terra, soy un chiroptera, no un perro- respondió con fastidio.

-Lo siento…-

-Como sea, vamos quizás podamos alcanzarlos-

Pronto la noche comenzó a atraparlas y las huellas en el suelo parecían muy confusas mientras que otras ya se habían borrado del fango. Les habían perdido el rastro…

-Será mejor que descansamos en estas condiciones no podremos salir de este pantano- propuso la vampiresa. Para ella no había problema el ver en la obscuridad pero al ir con Terra le retrasaba mucho, a cada paso que daba tropezaba o chocaba contra la vegetación aun usando una pequeña flama como luz de su mano, además de parecer ya fatigada.

-Sí, es buena idea... –dijo exhalando sonoramente la castaña para posteriormente dejarse caer en el suelo, lugar que le pareció adecuado para parar. Con su tierra control Terra ergio una pequeña cueva donde perfectamente las dos podían resguardarse. Prendió una fogata con ramas que encontró cerca y creo dos camas de roca que les ayudaría a descansar.

Todo aquello era innecesario para la vampiresa pero no pudo negar que le había agradado la atención del Avatar para que pasaran al menos una buena noche. Tomo asiento en lo que suponía era su cama y en silencio comenzó a revisar el estado del localizador que por alguna extraña razón perecía no funcionar.

Terra permanecía acostada boca arriba escuchando el crujir de las ramas en el fuego. Curiosa ante el silencio de la vampiresa se decidió a darle un rápido vistazo de reojo…se perdió en ella, en su silueta iluminada por los tonos rojizos que brindaba la hoguera ¿Cómo es que siempre lucia hermosa a pesar de la situación? ¿Sería cosa de los chiroptera? …

" _Espera ¿cómo que hermosa?"_

Se riño mentalmente mientras se sentaba de golpe sobre su roca. Volvió a mirarla y entonces lo noto…

-Hey ¿estás bien? – le cuestiono la joven.

-¿Por qué lo dices?...-respondió aun con la mirada puesta en el localizador.

-Te vez pálida... Es decir ustedes siempre lucen algo anémicos pero en tu caso te vez realmente mal...-

-Estoy bien, solo es hambre... – Admitió Asami aun sin mirarle.

Terra guardo silencio unos momentos, observo a la vampiresa y entonces se dio cuenta que algo faltaba. Cuando salieron a la misión Asami llevaba consigo una mochila; de la cual no se había separado hasta ahora que noto que la tenía…

-Las provisiones que...-

-Uno de los enemigos me la quito cuando fui a rescatarte-

La avatar volvió a callar, fue en la aeronave donde pretendían llevársela a ella y al rey…ahí fue cuando ya no la percibió.

\- Lo siento…- dijo sintiéndose verdaderamente apenada.

-No importa... ¿Siempre eres así de inútil?- Señaló la vampiresa con cierto desdén en su voz. Terra enseguida frunció el ceño enfureciéndose ante el último comentario.

-¡Oye! no era mi intención que te quedarás sin comida. Además te vi alimentarte un poco antes de que nos internáramos en el pantano ¿cómo es que te pusiste mal tan pronto?-

-El ser portadora de Vaatu tiene sus desventajas... Entre más grande sea mi poder mis instintos básicos también incrementan... – le explico como si de cosa más lógica se tratara.

La castaña se limitó a bufar mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la hoguera. Asami tenía razón en estar molesta. Si ella hubiese actuado más rápido los chiroptera no la habrían capturado y la CEO no hubiese perdido su comida…

-Iré a buscar algo para alimentarme, será mejor que tú duermas- Dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie encaminándose hacia la salida de la pequeña cueva.

Entonces, los pies de Terra comenzaron a moverse con nerviosismo…en su mente una loca idea se había formulado. Lo había leído, sabia sobre eso…

-Espera... Yo podría... Ya sabes, darte algo de mi sangre- dijo con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro.

-No.- respondió tajante la vampiresa comenzando a alejarse.

Terra se puso de pie de un golpe molesta. Si ella era inútil Asami era una testaruda creída.

-¿Porque no? Mírate te estas debilitando y si algún enemigo aparece seguramente no serás capaz de defenderte- contrataco la castaña subiendo el tono de su voz.

-He dicho que no-

-¡Cobarde! - vocifero el Avatar.

Asami detuvo su marcha y aun dándole la espalda miro de reojo a la chica - ¿Qué? -

-Sí, es eso... Tienes miedo. - Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa provocando a la Ingeniera - Ja, ja, ja, que patética ¿Y así te haces llamar chiroptera? -

-Cuida tus palabras... -

-¿O si no que?... Esta débil portadora de Vaatu si lo quisiera seguro sin el estado avatar podría acabar contigo... -

Asami frunció el ceño y de un veloz movimiento rodeo al avatar por la cintura con un brazo pegándola a su cuerpo mientras con su mano libre la tomaba por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

Terra trago en seco... Los ojos de la chiroptera ya no eran de ese hermoso jade. Ahora brillaban de un curioso y bello carmín que la miraban desafiante. Por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos se sumergió en ese resplandeciente carmesí. Y en el ambiente el sonido de la hoguera era lo único que alcanzaba a escucharse.

-Tú eres la débil, si lo hiciera... Seguramente no podrías resistirlo... - le susurro Asami muy cerca de los labios provocando que Terra pudiera sentir el candente resuello de ella mezclarse con el suyo.

Apretando los labios e intentando de aparentar valentía Terra volvió a hablar.

-Pruébame... - le reto el avatar tratando de demostrarle que no le temía. Asami sonrió y la castaña pudo ver en ese momento los colmillos de la vampiresa emerger. Dos picos filosos y puntiagudos que se aproximaban a su cuello. Cerró los ojos instintivamente al sentir el cálido aliento de Asami en su piel ocasionando que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Y entonces sorprendiéndose de su propio atrevimiento al provocarla no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió los dos picos presionándole dispuestos a atravesarle...

Asami pensó en parar pero el hambre era tal que a este punto era imposible detenerse. Sin más, lo hizo. Puso sentir cada fibra de Terra sacudirse cuando comenzó a atravesar las capas de piel y el flujo de sangre que comenzaba a emanar con rapidez a causa del rápido papilar del corazón de la chica. Aquel líquido rojo le resulto existo, dulce...quería más...

El dolor que sintió Terra por la herida pronto se convirtió en algo más... Comenzaba a disfrutarlo y demasiado... Su cuerpo se relajó, se aferró a Asami con la intención de sentirla más cerca y pronto una extraña excitación la invadió...

-Ummm...- Un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios y Asami se sorprendió al escucharlo, entonces supo que se estaba saliendo de control la situación. No esperaba para nada esa reacción por parte la chica...Frunció el ceño exasperada y en un rápido pero delicado movimiento retiro sus colmillos separándose enseguida de la joven Avatar para posteriormente darle la espalda. Pudo escuchar un gruñido de protesta de su acompañante pero poco le importó y comenzó a alejarse de ella perdiéndose en la obscuridad...

-Ya regreso... - fue todo lo que le escucho decir Terra antes de volver a reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba sola. Se quedó confundida, abrumada por lo todo aquello que le hizo sentir... Su cuerpo no se movía y podía escuchar como su corazón quería salir de su pecho... Lo leyó alguna vez en la biblioteca del loto Blanco; un libro que hablaba sobre la alimentación del chiroptera cuando ocurría directamente de un humano. Un Dolor horrible como si te desgarraran vivo era como lo describían...pero había una de excepción; si el humano tenía algún sentimiento positivo hacia el vampiro aquel dolor era trasformado en placer...

-No puede ser cierto... - dijo sin dar crédito a sus propias conclusiones. Se llevó una mano hacia su cuello, justo donde Asami la había mordido. No dolía, ni siquiera un poco.

¿Era eso posible? Ella sintiendo algo por una chica y no cualquiera, un chiroptera de alto linaje y portadora de Vaatu.

-¡Por Raava!...esto es genial- musito con sarcasmo sentándose en su dura cama.

-¿Echándole la culpa de tus problemas a Raava? – Comento Asami entrando nuevamente a la cueva

Terra se petrifico al darse cuenta de su presencia, sus mejillas se encendieron y rápidamente desvió su mirada lejos de ella.

-No es nada... ¿Fuiste a devorarte a algún animal?- dijo tratando de aparentar estar relajada.

-No, fui a revisar el perímetro... Además tu sangre fue suficiente para calmarme... – dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su lecho de piedra.

Terra la miro por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad. "¿Será que ya había privado sangre se algún Avatar?"… Repentinamente sintió celos, su imaginación comenzó a traicionarle haciéndola imaginar a la vampiresa compartiendo esa experiencia con otros avatares.

" _No. Es imposible, ella no tuvo contacto con otro avatar sino hasta Korra...¿Espíritus qué diablos me pasa?"_

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y enseguida tomo la posición de loto. Tenía que aclarar de una vez por todas esas confusiones que le atormentaba….debía de haber alguna forma de darle fin.

-Voy a meditar, no molestes- dijo decidida cerrando los ojos…

-¿Tu? Pero si lo odias-

-Lo sé pero necesito consultar a mis vidas pasadas. Espero poder contactar con Korra, jamás he podido hablar con ella….Es como si no estuviera-

Aquel comentario de la Avatar le llamo la atención. No tenía idea de que no pudiera conectar con Korra. Lo de entrar al mundo espiritual era un hecho, pero el no poder hablar solo con una de sus vidas le parecía extraño…Talvez sería algo que tendría que consultar más adelante con Iron. Por ahora cuidaría de la castaña hasta que terminara su meditación.

Con los ojos cerrados pronto logro concentrarse lo suficiente pera desaparecer la presencia de todo y todos a su alrededor. Respiro profundamente y pronto un espíritu reflejándose de su cuerpo se apareció frente a ella…

-Avatar Aang…- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

-Hola Terra, ¿todo está bien?- dijo el hombre con voz serena.

-No…dejando a un lado al enemigo, el Loto Rojo. Hay otras cosas que me dificultan mi entrenamiento. No puedo entrar al mundo espiritual y cada vez que estoy cerca del portador de Vaatu me siento extraña…-

-Lamentablemente Terra, creo que no podre ayudarte. El que no puedas entrar al mundo espiritual tiene que ver con tus sentimientos hacia la portadora de Vaatu, algo te bloquea pero no puedo decir que ya que mi experiencia con el portador de Vaatu no fue muy grata-

-Ya veo…-

-No te desanimes, seguramente pronto encontraras la respuesta…-

Terra inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento y pronto el espíritu de Aang se había esfumado. Él tenía razón, era inútil preguntarles a ellos ya que el portador de Vaatu con el que lidiaron no era para nada el mismo. Un tanto desanimada se alentó a preguntar una última opinión…

-Avatar Kyoshi ¿Alguna sugerencia?- cuestiono Terra después de contarle el problema.

-¡Bésala! – Grito de pronto el espíritu sobresaltando a la chica y provocando que su cara se tornara totalmente roja.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Hazlo y veras como tu conflicto acabara. Podrán formar el dichoso vínculo y el Loto Rojo perecerá-

-No puedo hacer eso además... -

-¡Oh! Vamos, ¡pero si estás loca por ella!-

-¡OK!, suficiente charla con los Avatares….- expuso Terra abriendo sus ojos de golpe y regresando a la realidad. Asami la miraba curiosa y al darse que cuenta la observaban el sonrojo la volvió a invadir. Nerviosa se recostó en la dura cama dándole la espalda a la vampiresa dispuesta a dormir. Asami haría lo mismo. También tenía que descansar un poco. Cerró los ojos e inconscientemente se mordió el labio saboreando nuevamente el dulce sabor de la sangre del Avatar.

La noche paso rápida y sin complicaciones. Al amanecer, Loto Blanco ya las había localizo. Asami había encontrado que los rastreadores habían dejado de funcionar debido a que se encontraban en una zona con un fuerte magnetismo por lo que se trasladó a un lugar lo suficientemente alejando esperando que el Loto Blanco pudiera recibir su localización. Cosa que al parecer funciono. El rey Wu fue trasladado exitosamente a su fortaleza por lo que su misión, a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes fue completada.

A las pocas horas ya se encontraban de regreso. Opal las recibió y contrariamente de lo ocurrido las felicito por no haber discutido y completar la misión.

-Valla no lo hicieron tan mal como esperaba- les dijo burlona la general mientras bajan del avión.

-Silencio Opal…- refuto la vampiresa con hastío.

-Te veo en la oficina para que rindas el informe correspondiente. Además hay información del Loto Rojo que necesito darte-

Asami asintió y Opal se alejó junto a su equipo internándose en las instalaciones. Mientras Terra esperaba por Kai para regresar al templo aire la vampiresa se acercó a ella con sigilo por la espalda y con delicadeza descubrió el cuello de la castaña sobresaltándola por el repentino contacto.

-Que… ¿¡Que haces!?- Soltó la chica dando un salto hacia atrás con las mejillas encendidas. Asami se volvió a acercar a ella y lentamente dirigió sus labios hacia donde la había mordido la otra noche. La piel de la castaña se erizo al sentir el cálido aliento y los suaves labios de la CEO sobre su piel. Un dulce beso fue depositado en el área para después comenzar a alejarse de la chica.

-Perdón por eso…Al parecer sanara rápido- Dijo Asami y sin más, se encamino hacia las instalaciones.

Su corazón retumbaba a tope en el pecho, podía escucharlo con claridad, su rostro ardía y sus piernas temblaban…ahora lo sabía. El Avatar Kyoshi no estaba tan equivocado. Se había enamorado de Asami…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Llegaran contigo a otros veinte hombres más. Sin embargo recuerda no atacar hasta que dé la orden- dijo la voz penetrante del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y eso cuándo será? Estoy cansada de esperar Zaheer-

-Azula todo tiene su momento…Después de todo serán dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Como sea…esperare. Además me dará tiempo de ocuparme de algunos asuntos…-

* * *

Nuevo capitulo! que espero haya sido de su agrado. nuevamente agradecer por los comentarios que me dejan y por seguir esta historia. Tenia pensado subir el capitulo el día de ayer pero por cuestiones de tiempo ya no pude. En fin espero que hayan pasado un feliz aniversario numero de dos de Korrasami y desde ya les deseo lo mejor esta navidad. Pásenla genial con sus seres queridos y todos aquellos que tengan la fortuna de conocer a personitas tan geniales como ustedes. Feliz navidad mis queridos lectores. y nos leemos la próxima semana ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Blood and Night

XI

Desde aquel día se encontraba intranquila. En su mente daba vuelta una y otra vez la "revelación" que tuvo en esa ocasión. Confusa, enojada…distraída. Tratando de rebuscar en su cabeza la razón para poseer ese tipo de sentimientos por la vampiresa. Por más que escudriñaba no encontraba un motivo. Era hermosa, sí, pero debía haber algo más además que su descomunal belleza. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si no fuera primera vez que experimentaba tales emociones. Fue como una ajena sensación de deja vu que le invadió la primera vez que la vio y que día a día la perseguía haciendo que su desconcierto creciera y al mismo tiempo sus sentimientos se incrementaran…

~0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o~

Habían pasado ya varios días a partir la misión. A partir de entonces se había dedicado a investigar más sobre aquel collar que portaba el miembro del Loto Rojo, al parecer ahora sus hombres estaban equipados con tal dispositivo. Recordó a los primeros intrusos, a aquellos que enfrento en el muelle. Ninguno de los dos lo portaba. ¿Por qué ahora?.

Soltó sus herramientas y se reclino en la silla soltando un profundo suspiro. El saborear nuevamente ese dulce sabor de la sangre del Avatar le había tenido distraída la mayor parte del tiempo. Se sentía sedienta y ansiosa de más…

-Espíritus, tengo que controlarme- susurro mientras con su índice acaricia sus labios. Desvió su vista hacia el ventanal dándose cuenta que el albor del sol ya comenzaba a iluminar los edificios. El amanecer estaba cerca. Y no solo eso, hoy se cumplía un año más de la muerte de Korra, lo que significaba un año más en la vida de Terra. Finalmente se puso de pie para comenzar a prepararse para su jornada de trabajo después de todo tenía que ponerse al día con lo que relego a causa del entrenamiento y la misión.

~0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o~

Dieciocho años…se miró en el espejo. No le pareció haber cambiado mucho en un año; observo sus ojos bicolores. Ese gris que heredó de su padre y el azul de su madre; una mujer perteneciente a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Por alguna razón, el zarco era el que más le gustaba, el verlo de alguna manera le daba una extraña sensación de nostalgia de algo que no podía recordar. Luego, su vista viajo hacia su cuello, aquella herida casi había desaparecido, eso de alguna manera le desilusiono. La memoria de aquellos rojizos labios sobre su piel le hacía estremecerse, hacia su alma vibrar…Quería sentirlo de nuevo, quería verla una vez más…

Apenas termino su entrenamiento se fue directo a tomar una duchar rápida. Vistió sus prendas favoritas y puso en su brazo derecho el brazalete azul del anterior avatar. Aquel ornato fue lo primero que llamo su atención cuando de niña le fueron llevados diversos artefactos pertenecientes a los avatares para cerciorarse que ella fuera la nueva sucesora. Recordó tomarlo con cariño sin embargo nunca se había atrevido a portarlo, hasta este día en que se sintió en la necesidad de llevarlo con ella.

Decidida y con el corazón bombeando con fuerza salió del templo aire tomando su planeador, logrando escabullirse de ser vista. Sabía que Jinora y Kai le preparaban una pequeña celebración por su cumpleaños, tenía planeado regresar a tiempo y quien sabe, tal vez le diría a Asami que le acompañase…

-Hola Kuvira.- Le saludo la CEO recibiendo a la militar después de no haberse visto por casi tres días. -¿Qué tal la misión en la Tribu agua?- dijo mientras continuaba revisando la pila de documentos en su escitorio.

-Bien, supongo. Encontramos a más miembros con collares como los que descubriste. Los hemos traído, así también como uno de los cuerpos para su examen-

-De acuerdo, yo… -de pronto una fuerte punzada de dolor le invadió en su boca haciéndola callar de golpe, sus colmillos emergieron involuntarios. _"Maldición…."_. Desde lo ocurrido con Opal no se había sentido así. A cada segundo que pasaba el dolor en su mandíbula acrecentaba, necesitaba cuanto antes deshacerse de esa molesta sensación.

-Kuvira, podrías acercarte por favor- le pidió la vampiresa ganándose una mirada confundida de la militar. Sin objetar Kuvira le dio la vuelta al escritorio pasándose a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Cuando la chiroptera se acercó lo suficientemente Asami la tomo con fuerza obligándola a sentarse en su silla mientras ella se posicionaba sobre su regazo. Enseguida sus colmillos se asomaron y los clavo en el cuello de Kuvira quien, a continuación la pego a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura deseando sentir más cerca a la heredera.

-Creí que irías de nuevo a buscar a Opal- Comento la militar con cierto atisbo de burla.

-Oh, ¿Acaso estas celosa?- murmuro contra su cuello.

-No…-

-Bien….- Y dicho esto hundió un poco más sus par de vértices obteniendo como respuesta un leve gemido de la militar.

Terra volaba con premura con el planeador hacia el piso de la oficina de la CEO. Sabía que si entraba por la puerta seguramente su secretaria no la dejaría entrar y no estaba de humor como para infiltrarse. Solo deseaba llegar rápido y verla. Apenas alcanzaba el marco de la ventana cuando levanto la mirada; enseguida sus ojos se abrieron con sobresalto y un atisbo de tristeza… solo fue ahí para encontrarse a Asami en una situación comprometedora con su guarda espaldas...

La blusa de la militar se encontraba entre abierta y Asami prendida de su cuello, que al sentir la presencia del Avatar subió su mirada encontrándose con un par de bicolores que la miraban desconcertada. Terra estaba impávida, sacudió su cabeza y sin tratar de decir nada se arrojó al vacío planeando hacia el templo aire. No sabía por qué pero había lágrimas en sus ojos. No entendía la razón pero su corazón dolía en demasía...

Asami se separó rápidamente de la militar quien la miro confundida. Camino unos cuantos pasos por la oficina y se sentó a la orilla del escritorio apoyando ambas manos hacia atrás en él y la miranda perdida enfocada en la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono la militar poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Sí, no es nada…- respondió distraída aun con la vista ausente al frente. Estaba segura que aquello que vio en los ojos de Terra era dolor.

Kuvira guardo silencio mirando atenta a la CEO. Aunque Asami no le quisiera mencionar cual era el problema ella lo sabía. Creyó que había sido su imaginación paro al ver la reacción de la vampiresa lo supo. La esencia del Avatar era inconfundible…

-Iré con Opal, tengo que entregarle el informe de misión- dijo la militar mientras comenzaba a acomodar su camisa y saco. Camino hasta la puerta y le dedico una última sonrisa a la portadora.

-Te veré más tarde- pronuncio para después desaparecer tras la imponente puerta de caoba.

El único sonido que quedaba en la habitación era el de la manecilla del elegante reloj marcando su paso. Al quedarse sola, Asami se llevó una de sus manos a su ocre cabello mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Aun que fue solo un instante, puedo ver el desconsuelo a través de esos ojos bicolores. Aquello, solo confirmaba lo que ya en la misión empezó a sospechar; Terra sentía algo por ella. ¿Pero porque?, no había mostrado ese tipo de interés en ella o al menos eso creía. De hecho aceptaba su comportamiento cortante y frio para con ella con el fin alejarla, y aún más al sentir ese extraño sentimiento que le hacía sentir cuando respiraba su esencia… ¿Cómo es que Terra pudo enamorarse de un ser como ella?

" _Tal vez de la misma forma en que Korra lo había hecho…"_

Apenas sus pies tocaron el templo aire el planeador fue arrojado al suelo como si de cualquier cacharro de tratara. Sus ojos estaban empañados y a paso rápido se dirigía hacia su cuarto omitiendo la presencia de todos con los que se atravesaba.

-Terra, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jinora tratando de seguirle el presuroso andar a la joven.

-¡Terra!...- volvió a insistir logrando esta vez tocar su hombro.

-Duele…- dijo al fin parándose en seco y con la mirada puesta en el suelo- Mi pecho, un dolor insoportable-

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico? ¿Un maestro agua?- sugirió la líder del templo preocupada.

La castaña subió su mirada encarando a la maestra y sonrió con amargura.

-Estaré bien…-dijo con soslayo siguiendo su camino y entrando en su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama haciéndose un ovillo, e inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin freno. Se sentía tonta al creer que Asami podría sentir algo por ella, al ilusionarse como una chiquilla y pretender que un ser inmortal llegaría a enamorarse de un humano, se odio a si misma por tener esos sentimientos que le atormentaban y que ahora solo quería arrancarlos de su pecho… Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de impedir que su acerbo llanto parara. Cuando menos lo supo, se quedó dormida aun con el salado rastro de lágrimas surcando por su rostro.

La suave brisa de la noche se mecía en el ambiente escabulléndose por la ventana de la habitación. El céfiro fresco rosaba su piel provocando que esta se erizara, aquella sensación la estaba haciéndola despertar. De pronto, un sonido hueco la hizo saltar de su cama obligándola a ponerse de inmediato a la defensiva. El entorno, ya estaba oscuro dándole a entender que se había quedado dormida gran parte del día. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana solo para encontrarse a la pelinegra de brazos cruzados y recargada contra la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa… " _¿Es un sueño?"_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Se atrevió a preguntar después de unos segundos de duda. Asami aun en la posición en la que se encontraba la miro con seriedad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya ahí?

-¿Que fuiste a hacer a mi oficina esta tarde?- Ataco la vampiresa con tono juicioso.

-Yo... No sé de qué hablas- trataba la castaña inútilmente de excusarse pues sabía perfectamente que Asami la había visto.

-¿Que acaso no sabes usar las puertas?-

-Al parecer tú tampoco- Replico la castaña sintiéndose triunfante al suponer que en algo tenía la razón.

-Kai me dejo pasar- puntualizo Asami secamente.

Terra se quedó callada unos instantes y apretó los dientes haciendo un juramento interno de reclamarle al maestro aire después.

-Como sea, ¡Vete!-

-¡No lo haré hasta que me digas por que fuiste!-Dijo esta vez alzando la voz. Asami quería escucharlo de sus propios labios. Cerciorarse de que las suposiciones de su cabeza fueran falsas. No encontraba razón lógica para hacerlo, solo quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo…y darle de una vez por todas un fin.

-¡No lo sé! – Grito la Avatar con evidente desespero en su voz. Agacho la mirada y guardo silencio por unos momentos, su alma volvía a doler - Yo solo... Quería verte ¿está bien?- Volvió hablar mientras apretaba los puños. Estaba cansada se tener esos sentimientos y ahora lo único que pensaba era en deshacerse ya de ellos.

-Pero entonces tú y Kuvira. ¿Por qué?-dijo ya con palabras quebradas y sintiendo como un nudo se formaba de poco a poco en su garganta. Sus emociones le estaban traicionando…

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- respondió Asami tajante. Sin embargo, sin saberlo, ella también estaba cediendo a la Avatar.

Terra se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la vampiresa acorralándola contra la pared donde aún estaba apoyada, la miro desafiante. No sabía lo que hacía, simplemente seguía lo que su corazón le decía. Y entonces la beso... Un beso torpe como el de alguien que besa por primera vez. Espero alguna respuesta por parte de Asami pero al sentir que no sucedía decido alejarse mirándola con desilusión…

-Vete…- murmuro con voz rota.

-Debes olvidar lo que sientes por mí...- Dijo Asami quedamente desviando la mirada aun sin moverse de su lugar. Aquel roce había destruido sus defensas, acelerado su frio corazón. Quería más.

Terra quedo en silencio una vez más. Aquella frase le taladro en la cabeza, atravesó su espíritu. Apretó sus puños con impotencia y miro a la portadora de Vaatu con dolor.

-¡Créeme que si yo lo quisiera jamás hubiera sentido ESTO!- Exploto dispuesta a desechar todo lo que sentía en el momento- Ni yo entiendo qué me pasa... ¡En todo lo que pienso es en ti, en ti y en TI!... Y aun que quiera alejarme no puedo. Asami…-

Pronuncio su nombre suplicante. Volvió a caminar hacia la chiroptera pero esta vez algo más había en ella. No parecía la misma chica, en su mirada podía verse pasión. Tomo el rostro Asami entre sus manos y enseguida la volvió a besar. Pero está vez, en un contacto que le pareció tan familiar... Cálido. Un beso como el de Korra. Pronto los sentimientos de Asami la traicionaron y no tardó en responder la dulce caricia... Pequeños y tenues suspiros escapaban de sus bocas a causa de la perfecta danza que efectuaban sus lenguas. El beso rápidamente permuto. El cálido roce no tardó en llegar y las manos del avatar comenzaron a moverse con maestría por el cuerpo de la vampiresa, era como si supiera exactamente qué punto tocar para hacerla ceder a sus deseos.

Pronto sentían la piel arder, y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Poco a poco Terra se aventuró a despojar a la vampiresa de sus prendas. Comenzando con ese sensual traje entallado que portaba. Lentamente bajo el cierre de este que, para fortuna de la Avatar se encontraba al frente. Al no encontrar ninguna resistencia decidió deslizar el traje por sus hombros descubriendo su torso... La sensación de sus manos sobre esa blanquecina y tersa piel era única, adictiva como sus besos y el sabor de sus labios. Deseaba sentir más de Asami, deseaba saborearla y fundirse con ella.

Haciendo un viaje a paso taciturno, fue recorriendo con sus yemas el cuerpo semi-desnudo frente a ella mientras sus labios seguían danzando en sincronía entonando una tenue sinfonía de suaves suspiros...

La mente de Asami estaba totalmente desconectada de su cuerpo en ese momento. Su alma y su corazón eran los que dominaban y orquestaban lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su piel, sus sentidos, todos respondían a la castaña. A cada una de sus caricias, de sus besos y una sensación tan natural y cálida comenzó a inundar su pecho. Ahora lo único que sabía era que quería era hacerle el amor a ese chica…

Movió sus manos hacia la orilla de la blusa de la Avatar y de un movimiento la despojo de ella. Pronto sus labios volvieron a colisionar, ninguna de las dos quería estar demasiado tiempo lejos pues ambas sentían la tremenda necesidad de continuar juntas lo más que pudieran. La Avatar sonrió al sentir como las manos blanquecinas delineaban los músculos de su abdomen y acariciaban su piel con vehemencia, aquel gesto le fascino.

En un breve momento que tomaron para llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de oxigeno los jades de la vampiresa chocaron con los ojos zafiro y grisáceo que la observaban absorta. Dirigió sus blanquecinas manos a la melena castaña y con cuidado abrió cada uno de los broches que sujetaban sus coletas. El hermoso cabello castaño cayó sobre los hombros de la chica y un suspiro ahogado escapo de los labios escarlata al apreciar a la joven frente ella…

 _~Korra…~_

Desesperadas volvieron a fundirse en un profundo beso que aumento la flama del éxtasis en sus cuerpos. Queriendo continuar con su pasional y arrebatada faena, Terra comenzó a empujar poco a poco a la vampiresa hacia la cama. Asami tomo asiento levantando su mirada solo para encontrarse con aquellos bicolores que la miraban con intensidad. Como si fuese la cosa más hermosa que Terra hubiera visto…podía ver amor. Tomo las manos de la castaña y la jalo hacia si obligándola a recostarse sobre ella.

Pronto las ropas de ambas quedaron esparcidas en la habitación. Con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus cuerpos juntos, disfrutaban de sentir el calor de su piel rosándose mientras apasionados y húmedos besos les provocaban gemidos que aumentaban la lujuria. Terra abandono los rojizos labios solo para continuar un viaje de descenso lento en el que a cada paso esparcía besos en la nacarada y suave tez de la heredera. Lamio su cuello, mordió su clavícula y beso sus hombros degustando en cada roce el sabor de piel. Llego a sus senos deteniéndose unos instantes solo para admirarlos y deleitarse con la vista de su evidente excitación. Se relamió los labios y acercó su boca a uno de ellos provocando en Asami un sonoro gemido que retumbo en la habitación. Incitada a escuchar nuevamente ese melodioso sonido llevo su mano al otro pecho donde comenzó a jugar con el duro y rosado pezón entre sus dedos. La espalda de la vampiresa de arqueo cediendo al placer.

Podía sentir la cálida lengua del avatar jugar con su botón y la humedad de su centro aumentar a cada caricia. Ella también quería saber cuan mojada se encontraba la otra chica y al ser un ser que por naturaleza le encantaba dominar, en un presto y sorpresivo movimiento Asami posiciono a la castaña bajo ella, a su merced. Podía ver el pecho de la chica subir y bajar rápido, el sudor haciendo brillar su piel y resaltar cada musculo esculpido perfectamente en ese glorioso cuerpo digno de los dioses. Embelesada observaba sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus par de bicolores mirándola atenta, con deseo… Sin hacerla esperar más la vampiresa se inclinó sedienta hacia la boca del Avatar besándola con intensidad mientras comenzaba a descender su mano derecha hacia el centro húmedo de la chica, quien al sentir el roce de la mano de la vampiresa se estremeció.

El deseo de la portadora de Vaatu aumento al apreciar lo mojada que se encontraba su amante. Gimió al palparlo con sus dedos. Y lentamente comenzó a abrirse paso entre los pliegues llegando hasta su objetivo donde pausadamente comenzó a internarse mientras con su pulgar acariciaba el clítoris hinchado que clamaba por atención. Terra se aferró a las sabanas frunciendo involuntariamente el ceño….

-¿Estas bien?…- Pregunto dulcemente la pelinegra deteniendo su avance. Podía percibir un cierto olor a sangre en el ambiente. Terra era virgen. La chica solo atino a asentir, y acercándose hacia la vampiresa le deposito un tierno beso en los labios. Las mejillas de Asami se encendieron y ante aquel cariñoso acto no pudo evitar sonreír.

Poco a poco la portadora de Vaatu volvió a moverse, un vaivén lento que provocaba agudos gemidos de placer a la joven Avatar. A medida que aumentaban de velocidad las embestidas, Terra supo que pronto no podría soportar más placer. Sin embargo la castaña aún no estaba dispuesta a terminar. Quería que Asami sintiera lo mismo que ella estaba experimentando, quería llegar con ella al orgasmo; por lo tanto en un repentino movimiento que tomo por sorpresa a la chiroptera la obligo a cambiar nuevamente de posición. Terra sonrió triunfante y Asami rio ante aquella mueca que le fue tan familiar. Decidida la castaña tomo una de las piernas de la vampiresa y la elevo hasta posarla sobre su hombro. Asami supo entonces lo que pretendía y ante la idea un suspiro de excitación escapo de sus labios. La avatar se acercó a ella y cuando sus sexos chocaron ambas gimieron presas del delicioso roce. Terra comenzó a mover su cadera haciendo que el choque fuera aún más íntimo y provocando que aumentaran los suspiros…

-Asami…- pronunciaba la castaña con pasión sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca…

-¡Ah!….Terra…- exclamo la portadora de Vaatu aferrándose al cuerpo de la Avatar quien aumento la fuerza y velocidad de sus movimientos. Los suspiros resonaban cada vez más constantes y los músculos de sus cuerpos comenzaban ya a tensarse. Y luego, lo inevitable. Un agudo gemido expulsado al unísono que anunciaba el éxtasis de la culminación de la fusión de dos almas hiso eco en la habitación. Aun sintiendo como el cuerpo de ambas daban pequeños espasmos Terra se dejó caer exhausta aun lado de Asami no sin antes besar sus labios...

A los pocos minutos la Avatar durmió apenas se abrazó al cuerpo de la vampiresa. Asami aguardo unos momentos más hasta percatarse que ya encontraba en un sueño profundo. Luego, se incorporó sentándose sin moverse aun de su lugar y poco después comenzó a desplazar a la joven con cuidado de no despertarla. Miro a la chica aun lado de ella...Se tocó los labios y en seguida soltó una honda exhalación. Los besos, la caricias, las miradas; era como si fuese Korra quien le hacía el amor. Se sentía como a ella, sabía a ella….

Con delicadeza salió de cama en busca de sus ropas, miro por última vez al Avatar que acababa de acurrucarse entre las sábanas.

-Esto fue error... - murmuró para sí. Y enseguida abandono la habitación saliendo por la ventana.

A unas cuantas calles del muelle había dejado su motocicleta. Arranco el vehículo haciendo rugir a tope su motor debido a la velocidad con la que viajaba. Sus sentidos estaban al máximo y sus emociones a flor de piel. Estaba confundida por todo lo que fue capaz de sentir, furiosa por dejarse llevar…

Llego a su apartamento y simplemente se hundió en la cama tratando inútilmente de dormir. En su cuerpo podía oler perfectamente la esencia de la Avatar que se había quedado impregnada en su piel, no quería que desapareciera… Por surte, Kuvira estaba en el Loto Blanco ayudando con las investigaciones; las explicaciones ya trataría de dárselas cuando la viera. Su corazón aún se encontraba agitado mientras su mente le traicionada haciéndole recordar todas las sensaciones antes experimentadas. Aún que lo negara deseaba volver a sentir a aquellos labios quemando nuevamente su piel…

Kuvira llego apenas los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana. Quería tomar un baño, alimentarse y cambiar su traje antes de volver al Loto. Camino hacia la habitación de Asami con la intención de saludarla y ver que se encontrara bien. Sin embargo apenas al abrir la puerta una esencia familiar mezclada a la ella le inundo el olfato haciendo que detuviera su avance de golpe. Entonces lo noto, aun llevaba su traje de cuero puesto, dándole a entender que probablemente habría llegado a altas horas de la noche...

Asami pestañeo un par de veces descubriendo que se había quedado dormida sin siquiera darse cuenta y aun con pereza se incorporó mirando hacia la puerta al sentir la presencia de la militar. Luego, bajo la vista esperando el sermón de Kuvira pues sabía perfectamente que seguramente ya tenía conocimiento de con quien había estado.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien- dijo Kuvira con su usual tono de voz. –Date prisa, se te hará tarde para llegar a la oficina-

Asami la miro confundida mientras se alejaba a su alcoba. ¿Por qué la militar no le dijo nada?. Contrariada ante aquella reacción se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Seguramente más tarde tendría que hablar con ella; debía de hacerlo, aunque no tuvieran una relación tal cual Kuvira se había convertido en su familia, en su amiga y compañera. Pero por ahora había algo más que la mantenía inquieta y tratando de darle una respuesta el remolino de ideas que le nublaban la mente decidió visitar a un viejo amigo. Se puso de pie y rápidamente cerró la puerta de su habitación, tomo la posición de loto en el suelo y tratando de serenar su mente se concentró…

-¡Es la portadora de Vaatu!- exclamo uno de los espíritus con alegría al ver a la chica aparecer en el lugar.

-Hola, ¿has visto al señor Iron por aquí? – Le cuestiono al ver vacío el lugar bajo la sombra del árbol donde el sabio se solía sentar a jugar Pai-Sho

\- Probablemente aparezca en cualquier momento, fue a recolectar un poco de agua al riachuelo- dijo el curioso espíritu señalando la dirección que había tomado el hombre.

-Ya veo, esperare aquí entonces- respondió Asami sentándose en el verde pastizal y aun lado de ella el pequeño ser se posó sobre una roca mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le cuestiono la vampiresa después de unos minutos ante la insistente mirada de la criatura.

-¡Estas brillando!...- dijo el con entusiasmo levantando sus pequeños brazos al aire.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto confundida enfocando su atención en el espíritu.

-¡Sí!, hace mucho tiempo que no te veamos así de feliz. Brillas, es como si te hubieses reencontrado con tu alma gemela- exclamo

-¿Raava?- dijo Asami confundida al no entender a que se refería.

-No, ella es la contraparte de Vaatu. Me refiero a TU alma gemela…-

-Asami que inusual verte por aquí, hace tanto que no nos visitabas- Cortando lo que el pequeño espíritu estaba por decir hiso entrada el viejo sabio tomando enseguida asiento junto a la vampiresa y sacando de su morral su juego de té el cual sin demora comenzó a servir.

-Lo sé, lamento mucho mi larga ausencia. He estado algo ocupada con asuntos de la empresa, el Loto Blanco y este nuevo enemigo que nos acecha….-

-Ya veo, dinos a que debemos tu visita-dijo Iron mientras le ofrecía una tasa de a la vampiresa.

-Es solo que necesito hablar con alguien, ya sabe de asuntos espirituales...-

-Bien, ¿De qué se trata?- cuestiono mirándola con su usual semblante apacible.

-Hay... Hay algo que me gustaría preguntar... -

-Adelante... – trato de animarle al apreciar la timidez en el a voz de la chiroptera. Algo que le resultó extraño. Usualmente cuando hablaban, la CEO lo hacía con tanta naturalidad y confianza que esta peculiar actitud le parecía curiosa.

-Ah... Yo... - Asami se sentía inquieta y avergonzada. Simplemente no podía decirle que había sexo con el avatar...

-Cuando... Cuando estoy con ella. Es decir ya sabe, con el Avatar...- Empezó a decir con nerviosismo- En…entrenando, siento que es como si fuera Korra. La forma en que en ocasiones me mira o como me habla... ¿Es posible que sean solo por los recuerdos que tiene de mí de su vida pasa?-

Iron medito por uno momentos el cuestionamiento de la Portadora. Rememorando en sus memorias algo que pudiese servir como respuesta. Luego a su mente el recuerdo de las ocasiones en que visito la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong acudieron a él; una charla que tuvo con el omnipotente espíritu de la sabiduría sobre los avatares…

-Lo dudo...- Dijo al fin después de formular su argumento.-El alma de cada avatar es distinta, su esencia, su personalidad, su manera de pensar. Raava es quien nace en otro ser. Ambos, tanto Raava como el avatar comparten el cuerpo sin embargo son entes totalmente distintos y separados. Si el avatar actual necesita de alguna ayuda de sus vidas pasadas las contactará para saber qué hacer en esa situación. De no conectarse con los anteriores avatares el actual no podrá tener el conocimiento o recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas-

Estoces la idea de que Terra fuera guiada a ella por los recuerdos de Korra quedaban descartados y aún más por que no podía contactar con ella... Si era así, ¿entonces esos sentimientos eran reales?

-¿Te estas enamorando de ella?- indago el hombre mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos y sorbía tranquilamente de su te.

Asami dio un respingo al escuchar esa pregunta. _"¿Enamorada de ella?"_. Al volverla a formular el cuestionamiento en su mente su corazón latió deprisa... No podía ser. Aun que no puede negar que desde que la vio sintió cierto magnetismo que la desconcertó. Frunció el ceño perpleja.

-No...-Respondió tajante para después dudar de sus propias palabras - No lo sé... Es todo tan confuso que en ocasiones siento como si fuera Korra y...-

-¿Y qué tal si en verdad fuera ella?... –

-¿Qué?- Soltó la vampiresa aturdida ante aquel argumento –¿Es eso posible?-

-Puede ser. Y a decir verdad por lo que Jinora me ha contado acerca del nuevo avatar puedo decir que es una persona muy peculiar, además de que los espíritus han alcanzado a apreciar un aura muy similar si no es que igual en ella a la de Korra. Si es ella puede que haya perdido los recuerdos de su antigua vida…Aunque claro, esto que digo son puras especulaciones mías ja, ja, ja- Explico el viejo mientras acariciaba su barba.

-Aunque…- agrego Iron.- Por ahora creo que es mejor que no menciones nada de esto al Avatar, no sabemos con certeza si es cierta nuestra hipótesis, además del desconocimiento a la manera en que pueda reaccionar.- Finalmente guardo silencio por unos momentos y suavemente poso su mano en el hombro de la vampiresa mirándola con afecto- Y Asami, no limites tus sentimientos aún si no llegara a ser Korra date la oportunidad de amar-

La portadora de Vaatu solo atino a asentir y regalarle una cálida sonrisa al hombre. Se puso de pie y le brindo una reverencia para después comenzar a desvanecerse regresando a si a la realidad…

Suspiro hondo, aun pensativa por la "explicación" que había tenido, descubriendo que ahora solo se encontraba aún más confundida… Cerro los ojos por unos instantes tratando de aclarar su mente, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor sería no darle más vueltas a eso por el momento. Tenía otros asuntos de más urgencia que atender además de que aún le quedaba la investigación del cuerpo del integrante del Loto Rojo que llevo Kuvira.

Con el reloj marcando su tiempo tomo una expedita ducha para dirigirse apresuradamente a su oficina. Por la tarde tenia planeado entrenar un poco en el gimnasio del Loto Blanco para posteriormente dedicarse a realizar la necropsia. Sin duda su día estaría completamente ocupado.

Terra despertaba apenas saliendo de su recóndito sueño, estiro su brazo palpando la cama y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola. " _¿Fue un sueño?"_ se cuestionó confundida. Pero al incorporarse y sentir su cuerpo desnudo supo que no lo fue. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y al recordar lo sucedido sus mejillas se encendieron. Los sonidos, los besos, las caricias, todo fue real.

Aun que un pequeño atisbo de decepción la invadió por despertar sola, no dejo que eso la desanimara. Sabía perfectamente lo ocupada que era Asami además de su modo tan peculiar de ser. Ahora estaba ansiosa por verla de nuevo…

-Buen día Terra- Le saludo Kai al llegar al comedor

-¡Buenos días!- dijo ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa

-Valla que cambio de actitud tan radical. Me pregunto si la visita de la Asami tuvo algo que ver- menciono con una sonrisa pícara provocando que violentamente el rostro del avatar enrojeciera.

-No…-respondió torpemente aun sonrojada para después desplomarse sobre su asiento disponiéndose a comer.

Los demás presentes la miraron divertidos, Meelo e Ikki se burlaban de ella mientras Jinora sonreía aliviada de verla de mejor humor.

-¿Por cierto a qué hora se marchó del templo?, esperaba poder despedirme de ella-

-Ah….pues no lo sé muy bien….creo que eran algo como las…ah, solo charlamos por una media hora más o menos- parloteo nerviosamente

-Con que "charla"- le murmuro Meelo dándole un codazo a la avatar quien solo hundió mas su rostro en el tazón de arroz.

Con la maleta de deporte colgando de uno de sus hombros la vampiresa se dirigía al gimnasio del Loto Blanco, pensó en entrenar un poco y distraer su mente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al llegar y apenas disponiéndose a abrir la puerta un olor muy particular lleno sus pulmones haciéndola parar el seco.

-Ella está aquí…- murmuro bajo. Trato de serenarse unos instantes, respirando hondo mientras dirigía su mano al picaporte y lentamente abrió la puerta. Apenas la vio y su pulso se aceleró. Ahí estaba la castaña, golpeando una y otra vez un pesado saco con su metal control, respiraba rápidamente y su cuerpo bañado de sudor. Asami trago en seco y como pudo camino dentro tratando de no ponerle mucha atención.

Terra la observo pasar de reojo y enseguida su cuerpo se tensó provocando que se paralizara al instante. Error que le costó un fuerte golpe pues el saco que se encontraba golpeando al regreso choco duramente contra su brazo

-¡Auch!- se quejó la chica llevando su otra mano instintivamente hacia donde había ocurrido el golpe. Asami simplemente la ignoro. Y la avatar la miro confundida…

Casi una hora había pasado desde que las dos se encontraban entrenando. Y hasta ahora ninguna se había dirigido la palabra. Terra rechino los dientes frustrada y lanzando una potente llamara azul acabo con su sinte de entrenamiento para posteriormente caminar hacia la vampiresa.

-¿Por qué me evitas?- cuestiono sin rodeos.

-Aquello nunca debió ocurrir…- soltó sin más la portadora de Vaatu. Aun no estaba segura ella misma de sus propios sentimientos y no quería ilusionar a la joven con algo que talvez no pasaría " _Aunque fuera Korra no lo hare…"_

Terra sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás aun encarando a la portadora de Vaatu y tratando de aparentar que sus palabras no le habían afectado.

-"Aquello"- murmuro en tono de burla -¿Entonces quiere que olvide lo que paso?-

-Si es posible, sí.-

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo hare – dijo Terra fríamente y girando sobre sus talones se dio media vuelta regresando directamente a su lugar de entrenamiento.

Cada una actuaba como si estuviesen solas; haciendo lo suyo. Sin embargo en ocasiónanos Asami sorprendía a la castaña mirándola de reojo quien al ser descubierta trataba de disimularlo torpemente.

El estar cerca de la vampiresa le estaba volviendo loca no podía concentrarse; al recordar el sabor y textura de esos labios escarlata, de tersa su piel… Y el verla ahí cubierta de esa fina capa de sudor que solo le hacía relucir su figura no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Maldición!-Bufo con ira destruyendo por completo el saco de box al que golpeaba. Enseguida Asami recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a las regaderas siendo seguida por la mirada de la castaña… Terra trago en seco, estaban totalmente solas y si lo quisiera podría ir hacia ella y robarle un beso. No estaba dispuesta a dejárselo tan fácil a la portadora de Vaatu y asimismo solo una vez más quería probar sus labios decidida a enfrentar las posibles consecuencias. Con pasos sigilosos llego a los duchas, escuchando el caer del agua de la última regadera que era donde seguramente Asami se encontraba. Muy despacio cerró la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia su destino. Tomo la perilla de la puerta y antes de girarla un escalofrió agudo le recorrió la espina… Asami estaba tras ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos pretendes?- dijo Asami a su espalda con evidente tono molesto. Terra cerro sus puños tratando de darse valor y sin decir nada más se giró hacia la vampiresa chocando exitosamente sus labios con los escarlata en un fugas beso donde, a milisegundos de separarse logro morder el labio inferior de la chiroptera probando un poco de su sangre. Con una sonrisa triunfante el avatar se encamino a la salida dejando a Asami un tanto perpleja. Aquella actitud de arrogancia y superioridad le resulto tan conocido… _"Aunque fuera ella…"_ se volvió a repetir mentalmente.

Cuando salió de las regaderas se encontró con el gimnasio vacío por lo que supuso que Terra ya se habría marchado. Tratando de dejar lo ocurrido a un lado, tomo el resto de sus cosas y saliendo de las instalaciones del Loto Blanco se dirigió a su laboratorio al este de la ciudad. Daría comienzo al examen del cuerpo confiada en que los resultados estarían listos a media noche. Agradecía a Kuvira y al Loto Blanco que le delegaran la custodia del cadáver para el exclusivo análisis de este. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de realizar una necropsia que cuando le dijeron que se le autorizaba no pudo evitar saltar de alegría

-¿Hace cuánto? Creo que fue en los ochocientos- dijo recordando su primera vez en diseccionar un cuerpo. Acelero aún más, motivada por la sed de conociendo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a sus instalaciones de investigación…

Aun en las inmediaciones del Loto Blanco Terra se encontraba esperando a Opal para nuevas instrucciones acerca del entrenamiento. Se inclinó en su asiento mientras se relamía los labios saboreando aun el sabor de aquellos carmesí. Sonrió satisfecha al recordar la expresión de Asami cuando le beso.

-Terra, debes regresa al templo aire de inmediato- Dijo de pronto Opal entrando a la oficina y tomando su equipo de combate.

-¿Que sucede?-

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones solo muévete! Te llevaremos en una de nuestras aeronaves dirígete a….!Maldición Terra vuelve acá!- La joven corrió hacia las instalaciones con su planeador en mano ignorando totalmente las indicaciones de la general mientras se abría paso entre los agentes y policías que se movían de un lado a otro preparándose para un posible ataque.

Las sirenas resonaban en las calles de la urbe. Automóviles recorrían la ciudad a gran velocidad persiguiendo a un grupo de bien organizados sospechosos. Se les había visto cerca de la casa del presidente Gon y no había duda de se trataba del Loto el Rojo. Un poco más y hubieran logrado su cometido; Asesinar al líder de ciudad República.

La gente corría asustada en todas direcciones mientras miembros del Loto Blanco y la Policía Especial trataban de evacuarlos a salvo. Terra observo su entorno y de repente todo le pareció tan familiar….Su vista se nublo por unos instantes y súbitamente una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza le doblo las piernas haciéndola caer al suelo…

-¡Ah!- grito con sufrimiento llevándose ambas manos a sus oídos.

-¡Terra, Terra! ¿Qué te ocurre?- escucho una lejana voz llamarle. De pronto se puso de pie ignorando a quien fuere trataba de ayudarla y enseguida corrió tomando velocidad para empezar a levantar vuelo con su planeador llegando a alcanzar uno de los autos de los atacantes y aterrizando sobre el techo de este. La puerta de la camioneta de atrás se abrió y Terra rápidamente se puso a la defensiva esperando a su atacante, una figura encapuchada salió a enfrentarla y apenas preparándose para atacarla con su fuego control una sensación extraña invadió su ser; de pronto los músculos de sus brazo se tensaron, luego los de su cuerpo. Asustada trato de gritar. Nada, sus cuerdas vocales parecía igual de inamovibles...y luego obscuridad. Había perdido el conocimiento…

-¡¿Asami?!- Escucho del otro lado de la línea apenas responder su celular, el tono de la voz del Jefe de policía no le dio buena espina…

-¿Qué sucede Mako?-

-Un alto linaje…Esta con el loto Rojo. Se llevaron a Terra- Aquellas palabras penetraron su mente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y enseguida, dejando a un lado su herramienta de trabajo salió en busca de su motocicleta.

El sonido de un veloz vehículo irrumpía en las calles. Asami aceleraba a fondo moviéndose a gran velocidad por la ciudad esquivando hábilmente a todo lo que se le interpusiera. Al comenzar a acercarse al centro de la ciudad, se percató del caos desatado. Sintió miedo, un sentimiento tan familiar como el de aquella ocasión. Desesperada aumento la velocidad de su avance y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba en el Loto Blanco.

-¡¿Qué diablos sucedió?! ¿Por qué no fui informada de la situación?- exigió saber la vampiresa visiblemente molesta entrando a la sala.

-Se salió de control en solo unos momentos, no esperábamos para nada que Terra saliera. La íbamos a llevar al Templo aire - Trato de explicar Mako

-¿A donde se fuero?-

-Estamos trabajando en su localización- Informo uno del agentes de la Policía trabajado en su computador holográfico donde se detallaba a punto el mapa completo de la ciudad.

-¿Los perdieron? Ja, son un montón de incompetentes-Soltó la Vampiresa con ira

-Jefe, tenemos coordenadas de su posible localización- dijo el hombre en el computador. Asami enseguida se acercó y rápidamente memorizo la zona que señalaba el mapa. Sin mediar otra palabra salió deprisa de la oficina con el casco de su motocicleta en mano.

-¡Asami espera, no puedes ir sola. Un equipo del Loto Blanco ira contigo y también Kuvira!- gritaba Mako corriendo tras ella.

-No sabemos lo que pretenda el Loto Rojo con el Avatar y por eso mismo no permitiré que la tengan retenida más tiempo. Si va a ir un equipo que me alcancen allá.- Puntualizo la vampiresa subiéndose a su vehículo para después arrancar a máxima velocidad dejando la marca del caucho quemado de su acelere en el pavimento.

La incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo a cada poco que avanzaba. Solo pensaba en llegar rápido y rescatarla sana y salva, sentía miedo de que la dañaran…tenía miedo a perderla…

 _~Si en verdad es ella…esta vez es mi turno de protegerla…~_

-Korra…- murmuraron sus labios quedamente siendo el sonido de su voz opacado con el sonoro rugir del motor de la imponente Ronax ocre que se habría paso en la ya evacuada ciudad.

* * *

!Feliz año mis queridos lectores! Primero que nada quisiera desearles mucho éxito para este nuevo año que comienza y espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas con sus seres queridos.

Ahora en cuanto al fic... espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado y como siempre agradecer por sus comentarios. El siguiente capitulo tampoco tardara mucho pues ya casi esta listo XD. Nos leemos pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

Blood and Night

XIV

Las coordenadas que obtuvo marcaban un lugar a las orillas de la ciudad. Por el sitio, muy probablemente tendrían una guarida en ese paraje pues a pesar de estar vigilada, aquella zona carecía de los sensores ultrasónicos terrestres por lo tanto su escondite debería estar bajo tierra.

A pesar de la velocidad le tomo casi dos horas arribar al sito. Bajo de su vehículo colgando su casco en el manubrio. Miro a los alrededores. Todo estaba obscuro y demasiado quieto. El centenar de árboles le impediría al Loto Blanco hacer la búsqueda con aeronaves por lo que probablemente un convoy blindado llegaría dentro de poco.

Con impaciencia comenzó a internarse a la arboleda, logrando escuchar bajo sus pies el crujir de ramas y hojas que se quebraban a sus cautelosos pasos. Agudizo su vista, su oído. Tratando de percibir algún sonido que revelara la ubicación de aquellos terroristas, de Terra… Luego, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver algo; una figurara encapuchada que corría y luego se perdía entre la maleza. Sin querer perder más tiempo se movió rápidamente hasta el lugar donde había visto a aquella persona. Golpeo el suelo un par de veces y entonces un sonido hueco le llamo la atención. La entrada a la guarida estaba justo ahí, bloqueada por una gigantesca y pesada roca. Seguramente un poderoso maestro tierra habría sido el autor de tal hazaña.

-¿Ghazan estará aquí?- dijo recordando el expediente que leyó el otro día.

Saco su celular y enseguida le mando su ubicación a Mako y Kuvira. Muy probablemente una dura batalla se acercaba y tenía que asegurarse de sacar a Terra ilesa. Si se daba el caso, trataría de entretener en lo posible a sus captores para que ellos la pudieran sacar y llevársela lejos del peligro… ¿pero cuánto más iban a tardar en llegar?

-Maldición…- presa del desespero y temor a que algo le pudiese pasar a la Avatar, Asami evoco el poder de Vaatu haciendo que sus ojos se tiñeran de un brillante carmín. Empujo la enorme roca solo lo justo para que su cuerpo pudiese pasar, y al lograrlo se internó de inmediato a la gruta.

.

.

.

El sonido de un constante goteo chocando contra el suelo le despertaron, sus parpados pesaban y con dificultad abrió los ojos. Al principio todo parecía borroso pero al lograr enfocar su visión se dio cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba. Rocas por paredes, la humedad en el ambiente…oscuridad. Observo a su lados mirando sus pies y manos con grilletes pesados, metálicos…de platino y entonces su cuerpo, que al parecer no respondía como querida… El pánico y el terror tomaron su mente…

-Valla, despertaste- Una voz femenina hiso eco en las paredes frente a ella una figura con la cabeza cubierta la observaba.

-Me di cuenta de algo, muy curioso. No sabía que el Avatar fuera el nuevo juguete de la señorita Sato- dijo la extraña con recelo en su voz.

-¡Suéltame! ¿! Quién demonios eres?!-grito con desespero tratando de mover su cuerpo.

-Eso es algo que no necesitas saber ya que… pues bueno, pronto será tu fin- comento lo último con una risilla burlesca. Terra pudo sentir la maldad en cada una de sus palabras. Tuvo miedo de morir.

-¡¿Que me hiciste?!-

-Por ahora solo administre una toxina muy potente capaz de inmovilizar tu cuerpo por un largo periodo. Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Sato?-

-¡Ah!...!Voy a matar a cada uno de ustedes!-

-Huy, palabras fuertes para una chica tan joven. Es una lástima que eso jamás pasara… Ahora, responde mi pregunta por favor.-

-No se dé qué diablos hablas…-mascullo entre dientes con ira. Terra no entendía el porqué del interés de aquella mujer con Asami, pero sea cual fuere el motivo no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

-No mientas, tu esencia se ha mezclado con la de ella. Aun se percibe en tu piel… Te acostaste con ella-

Terra guardo silencio y apretó los labios con impotencia. Solo quería lanzarse a esa tipa y hacerla callar de una vez por todas.

-Ja, ja, ja. Que interesante tengo entre las manos al juguete nuevo de Asami, y yo que creí que era la chiroptera esa de su guardaespaldas-

-Deja de perder el tiempo y has lo que se te encomendó de una vez-una profunda voz masculina interrumpió a la enmascarada. Un hombre alto igualmente con la cara cubierta se acercó a su captora.

-Que aguafiestas. Igual ya me había aburrido de ella- La mujer se giró sobre sus talones e hizo una ademan con la mano haciendo que un par de personas más se acercaran a ella; uno de ellos con un cuenco lleno de algún liquido extraño.

-Háganlo de una vez, no tardaran en dar con ella. Hay que irnos ya- ordeno el hombre que previamente había reñido la extraña mujer encapuchada.

Los sujetos asintieron y uno de ellos comenzó a manipular el líquido como si agua se tratase y luego poco a poco lo fue acercando al cuerpo de la Avatar.

-¡No!, ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Suéltenme!- Soltó la castaña con evidente terror y desespero en su voz, sin embargo eso ni por poco los detuvo. El líquido plateado hizo contacto en su piel y un dolor inmenso le comenzó a invadir recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-¡AH!-Grito con agonía y pronto sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

-Ya saben qué hacer cuando entre en estado Avatar- Dicho esto el hombre y su captora se giraron y comenzaron a alejarse. Terra trataba de resistir el intenso sufrimiento que le estaban provocando para de impedir a su cuerpo entrar al estado Avatar; por lo que dijo aquel sujeto seguramente si lo hacía le costaría la vida. No podía permitirse morir en estado Avatar.

.

.

.

Los cuerpos de los guardias ya se encontraban sin signos vitales. Asami no tuvo otro remedio, tenía que hacerlo antes de que los collares se activaran pues seguramente al hacerlo se darían cuenta de su presencia. Quería adentrase lo más sigilosa posible y llegar cuanto antes hacía Terra evitando armar revuelo y que en el acto pudieran dañarla. De pronto, sus pasos se detuvieron y su corazón dio un vuelco; sus oídos habían logrado captar a lo lejos un grito lleno de sufrimiento…

-Terra…- mandando al diablo la discreción y sin impórtale ya nada más, Asami más se movió rápidamente por los túneles siguiendo la voz de la chica. Pronto los del Loto Rojo se dieron cuenta de su presencia y a cada metro que avanzaba se topaba con ellos. Con los ojos brillando de carmín derribaba uno a uno a sus enemigos. Un par de rocas volaban a su dirección y una llamarada incandescente amenazaba con calcinarla. Logro esquivarlos exitosamente y corriendo hacia el par de hombres tomo a cada uno por el cuello estrellándolos contra en suelo donde enseguida quedaron inconscientes. Asami se incorporó mirando sus cuerpos y dispuesta a acabar con ellos el sonido de unos pasos extrañamente calmados llamó su atención…

Una figura femenina se posó frente a ella. Un traje con las insignias del Loto Rojo cubría su cuerpo entero y disfrazaban su esencia lo cual la hacía difícil de identificar. Pero había algo que lograba percibir. La sed de sangre. Un chiroptera.

Con un veloz movimiento su enemigo se movió hacia ella con el puño dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho. La portadora de Vaatu logro esquivarlo a tiempo y tomo a su contrincante por el brazo quebrándolo en dos partes. La mujer se paró en seco sin emitir ningún quejido de dolor y mirando directo a la vampiresa. Su enemiga se llevó el otro brazo al herido y con un sonoro crujir de huesos lo acomodo en su lugar. La velocidad de regeneración era impresionante, la vampiresa aun con los ojos irradiando de carmesí frunció el ceño desconcertada…

- _Un alto linaje-_ Pensó dispuesta a encárale. Su adversaria se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella con rápidos y poderosos golpes que apenas y Asami lograba repeler. Podía percibirlo, su enemiga estaba disfrutando en demasía la pelea, y por qué no decirlo, ella también. De pronto la encapuchada dio un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia de la portadora de Vaatu, la miro y luego ladeo la cabeza. Levanto una mano hacia el frente y con un leve movimiento de muñeca ejerció poder sobre Asami. Su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a torcerse de una forma horrenda como si fuese explotar.

 _~Sangre control!~_

-¡Ah!…- un leve quejido de dolor salió de sus labios y juraba que detrás de esa mascara la mujer se encontraba sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Asami cerró el puño del brazo que estaba siendo torturado y de inmediato deshizo el control de su enemiga sobre este. Pronto sus tejidos, huesos y músculos retomaron su lugar. Y apenas girando un poco su muñeca ejecuto sangre control sobre su atacante. El cuerpo de la mujer se elevó por unos centímetros del suelo para luego comenzar a arquearse…Aun sin emitir algún grito.

 _-¿Quién demonios esta tras esa mascara?-_

Se preguntó al ver la suma tranquilad con la que se encontraba a pesar de que Asami estaba a punto de casi destrozar su cuerpo. Luego, de la nada, una roca bañada en incandescente lava fue arrojada hacia ella.

Moviéndose ágilmente hacia un lado logro evadirlo pero aquella distracción le habría hecho perder el control sobre la mujer y enseguida un muro de roca fue erguido entre ellos. Exasperada, de un puñetazo la vampiresa logro quebrar la pared y al buscarlos nuevamente con la mirada sus enemigos ya se habían desvanecido…

-Terra…- murmuro con pánico al no escuchar más los gritos. Con velocidad retomo su camino dándose cuenta que la guarida ya había sido evacuada. Aquello no había hecho más que aumentar la angustia. Cámara tras cámara de la gruta era revisada. Por la estructura de la construcción; al parecer los integrantes del Loto Rojo ya tenían tiempo trabajando en Ciudad República. Si era así debían tener más de una guarida.

-¡Terra demonios!- grito desesperada al no encontrarla, temiendo que se le hubieran llevado con ellos. Luego, un leve quejido llamo su atención. Se dirigió rápidamente al origen observando a dos sujetos que pretendían huir. En un veloz movimiento se lanzó contra ellos y sin piedad termino con sus vidas. No pretendía dudar ni dejar a nadie vivo y aun mas sabiendo que Terra se encontraba en riesgo. Llegando a la enorme mina de donde los enemigos salieron se encontró con la Avatar encadenada y al parecer agonizante. Sin perder tiempo Asami se acercó para liberarla abriendo con cuidado los grilletes; observando las marcas que dejaron en su piel ante el desespero de querer liberarse. Sin embargo, al caer la última cadena en el suelo, los ojos de la chica enseguida se abrieron despidiendo de ellos un intenso brillo.

-¡Terra!- volvió exclamar la vampiresa mientras trataba de sostener el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos.

– El estado Avatar… ¿Qué te hicieron?-

Entonces, una fuerte ráfaga de poder expulso a la vampiresa lejos de ella, y los elementos del avatar comenzaron a manifestarse. Una llamara salió dispara de la boca de la castaña y el viento a su alrededor elevo su cuerpo cubriéndola en una esfera de aire…Terra estaba fuera de control.

-¡Terra!, estoy aquí….vuelve conmigo…- gritaba Asami tratando de calmar a la chica. Al ver que no respondía la vampiresa decidió enfrentarla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Picos de hielo eran lanzados a su dirección que con habilidad los sorteaba. Luego, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al Avatar sus pies fueron atrapados con tierra control detenido su avance causando que una de las heladas cúspides lograra perforar su hombro. La vista de la portadora viajo a su herida observando la gravedad de esta. La regeneración le costaría mucho debido a la pelea previa con la chiroptera….

-¡Maldición Korra!-soltó sin pensar.

De pronto, pareciera como si la chica la hubiese podido escucharla y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse así como su poder a debilitarse. Finalmente, su cuerpo callo inerte en el suelo. Liberando sus piernas de los montículos de roca, la portadora enseguida corrió hacia la castaña levantándola del suelo y cargándola con cuidado en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo – dijo la vampiresa con voz suave mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Asami…- murmuro débilmente la Avatar abriendo apenas su ojos que enseguida se enfocaron en el la mancha roja en la chaqueta de la pelinegra.

-Tu….estas herida... yo lo hice…-

-No es nada, no tardara en sanar – respondió brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-No…se…veneno…-respondió Terra con dificultad empezando a cabecear. Aun con la mirada orientada en la portadora, los parpados cada vez comenzaban a pesarle más a la maestra de los cuatro elementos, hasta que en un momento, terminaron cerrados perdiendo a continuación el conocimiento.

Luces de linternas lograban verse al exterior. A paso lento y sintiéndose cada vez más débil Asami se habría paso entre los agentes del Loto Blanco que la miraban desconcertados.

-¡Asami!- Kuvira corrió hasta la vampiresa preocupada al ver su estado endeble. Mako se acercó enseguida y tomo al Avatar llevándola al vehículo de paramédicos mientras Kuvira sostenía a la vampiresa ayudándola a moverse.

-Gracias…- susurro Asami apoyándose en la militar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le cuestiono inquieta mirando la herida en su hombro.

-Solo necesito algo sangre, estaré bien-

Con cuidado Kuvira recostó a la vampiresa en el asciendo trasero de uno de los autos y después le acerco uno de sus suministros el cual fue devorado en cuestión de segundos. La herida enseguida comenzó a sanar y su estado físico mejoro notablemente.

-¿Necesitas otro?- La militar le aproximo uno más de los recipientes. El cual sin miramiento fue aceptado.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- le cuestionó la portadora dándole un sorbo a su carmín bebida.

-Lo siento, yo me encontraba fuera de la ciudad, apenas recibí la información vine lo más rápido posible…Y bueno la policía especial, de ellos no lo sé- dijo mirando al jefe de policía que daba órdenes a su subordinados de registrar el área. Asami observo con recelo a Mako; algo en su actitud le había hecho desconfiar y estaba dispuesta a encararlo. A los pocos minutos se encontraban ya de camino a Ciudad República. El equipo de investigación se quedó en el sitio tratando de recabar más información de a donde pusieron haber huido. La motocicleta de Asami iba resguardada en uno de los camiones mientras ella en compañía de Kuvira viajaba en uno de los furgones blindados.

Sus jades miraban por la ventana…puestos en el oscuro paisaje de las afueras de la ciudad. Recordando el momento en que Terra estaba en estado Avatar. Cuando sus labios escarlata pronunciaron nuevamente ese nombre. La reacción que tuvo Terra al escucharlo…

Cerró los ojos tratando de despejar su mente…

 _~"Aunque fuera ella…" No es el momento de pensar en eso... ~_

Se riño mentalmente recordando que la salud de Terra que se encontraba en riesgo. Ahora solo esperaba que los médicos del Loto Blanco le estuvieran dando la atención adecuada.

Después de su largo viaje, llegaron a la las instalaciones del Loto Blanco donde la Avatar enseguida fue trasladada a las infraestructuras médicas para un mejor tratamiento. Mientras tanto Asami ya recuperada se dirigía a la oficina de Opal en compañía de Kuvira y Mako con el fin de informar lo que había sucedido.

-Se retrasaron demasiado- índico la vampiresa visiblemente molesta mirando directamente al jefe de la policía especial.

-Nos presentamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Se nos dificulto entrar en la zona con la arboleda- Trato de justificarse

-Como sea eso ya paso. Dime que fue exactamente lo que sucedió al avatar-intervino Opal tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente

-Ya te lo dije. No tengo idea de lo que le hicieron, después de pelear con la chiroptera fue cuando la encontré. Además de que pude confirma las sospechas de Mako. Efectivamente hay un alto linaje en Loto Rojo y al parecer Ghazan la acompañaba-

-¿De dónde salió? Creí que los pocos altos linajes que hay estaban registrados.- intervino Opal desconcertada pues la policía especial había sido quien se encargaba de los registro de los chiroptera.

-Y lo están, hemos corroborado que cada uno este donde dice. Excepto ese-

-Esa... – Aclaro la vampiresa.

-Así que es mujer... -

-¿Y qué hay del estado físico del avatar?- le cuestiono Asami a la general del Loto quien acababa de recibir el diagnostico de Terra.

-Según el dictamen médico, no hay daño externo importante. En cuanto a lo que mencionas del veneno al parecer no han podido hacer mucho…-dijo lo último con evidente preocupación que trasmitió a la enseguida a la vampiresa.

-Iré a ver cómo va mi equipo con la investigación- Anuncio Mako saliendo a continuación de la sala. Asami con un imperceptible ademan le indico a Kuvira que fuera con él, al parecer ella también estaba un tanto intrigada con su comportamiento por lo que accedió sin titubear.

-Estas preocupada por la chica ¿eh?- le dijo Opal mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente detrás de su escritorio. La vampiresa se reclino en su asiento mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de controlar sus propios sentimientos.

-Terra… me recuerda mucho a Korra. A pesar de que no la conocí, es extraordinario el parecido que tiene con ella además de que mi tía dice que su actitud es igual de altanera…-comento mientras meneaba en su tasa la bebida que acaba de preparase para su larga noche de investigación.

-Me acosté con ella…- soltó sin más la vampiresa escuchando como enseguida la general casi se atraganta con el café que pretendía beber. Necesitaba decírselo alguien y Opal había sido una verdadera amiga para ella.

-Es… ¿una broma?- cuestiono desconfiada la Beifong mientras se limpiaba los restos de su bebida de la ropa.

-No…-Respondió con seriedad mirando a su compañera. Opal levanto su vista de la chaqueta y miro a la vampiresa con un aire divertido.

-¿Así que te gustan los Avatar? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara con el ánimo de molestarla.

-¡No es nada de eso!- exclamo avergonzada mientras desviaba la mirada. Ahora solo parecía una pervertida -...yo simplemente sentí atracción por ella ¿sí?-

-¿Atracción? Yo creo que te has enamorado. Pero en fin no pienso juzgarte, tus razones para fijarte en ella debiste haber tenido. Pero me alegro de que alguien al fin pudiera derretir nuevamente ese tímpano helado que tienes por corazón.-

-Gracias Opal…-dijo la portadora regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su amiga. La general asintió y le devolvió el gesto complacida de que Asami tuviera la confianza de contárselo.

-¿Lo sabe Kuvira?-

-Creo que sí, pero quisiera hablarlo con ella cuando todo esto se haya calmado-

-Tienes razón… El Loto Rojo nos está dando muchos problemas. Anda ve a descansar un poco, te informare el estado de Terra en cuanto haya alguna noticia-

Asami asintió y enseguida se puso de pie para posteriormente salir de las instalaciones del Loto. Localizando nuevamente su motocicleta, monto su vehículo para después ponerse el casco. Encendió el motor y con las manos en el manubrio una de ellas comenzó a mover los dedos impaciente. Aún tenía que entregar el informe de los collares del Loto Rojo pero el estado de Terra le inquietaba aún más invadiendo esta idea por completo su pensamiento. Sabiendo que quizás aun así no era lo correcto arranco directamente al hospital donde se encontraba internada la Avatar.

.

.

Dos días trascurridos tras el ataque y las cosas en la urbe parecían haberse calmado. Los habitantes regresaron a sus hogares y las medidas de seguridad aumentaron considerablemente. Mientras tanto Industrias Futuro quedo nuevamente en ausencia de su CEO. Asami se aseguró de dejar las indicaciones necesarias para que la empresa funcionara bien sin su presencia por unos cuantos días ya que ahora había algo más que le mantenía intranquila. Terra fue dada de alta y trasferida al Templo Aire para su recuperación; sin embargo aún se encontraba en un estado inconsciente. Tras varios y exhaustivos estudios aun no podían hacerla despertar. Desconociendo totalmente la causa, los médicos aun no hallaban una razón para su letargo.

Preocupada por el veneno en el cuerpo del Avatar, Asami decidió ayudar al quedarse a vigilarla de cerca. Si lo que los médicos acababan de determinar era cierto aquel líquido era con el propósito de acabar con su vida en el estado Avatar. Por lo que tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier indicio. No permitiría que por todo lo que lucharon Korra y ella se fuera a la basura...

Los matices naranjas del atardecer se infiltraban traviesos por la ventana iluminando la habitación del templo aire, pintando de tonos brillantes el cabello ocre de la vampiresa que caía con gracia delineando con un mechón aquel exquisito rostro. Asami revisaba los informes del Loto Blanco, leyendo atenta la investigación del sitio donde se habían mantenido ocultos: al parecer era cierto lo que había visto en aquel lugar; ya se encontraban infiltrados en la cuidad con antelación al ataque y ciertamente Ghazan se encontraba ahí, fue el quien interrumpió en enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo con la chiroptera y al parecer la intención de dejar viva a Terra fue para que cuando entrara en estado avatar además de que se consumiera su vida al estar fuera control destruyera a todo aquello que estuviera cerca; el Loto Blanco y el templo aire. Al parecer conocían bien lo terrible que podía ser el poder del Avatar cuando se encontraba fuera de control y querían aprovecharlo.

-Umm- Un repentino quejido rompió el silencio de la habitación y llamo la atención de la vampiresa quien enseguida soltó los papeles volcando su atención en la joven.

-Terra…- le llamo suavemente con la esperanza de que despertara.

La vampiresa se acercó a la castaña lentamente apoyándose con un brazo en el colchón. Aproximo su otra mano con cuidado y delicadamente acaricio su rostro. De pronto ante aquel cálido tacto, los ojos bicolores de Terra se abrieron de golpe para enseguida comenzar a brillar denotando que estaba entrando en estado Avatar.

Asami tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que el poder de Raava se activara por completo. Había visto como se aturdía a tal punto de hacerla perder el control de sus propios poderes. Recordando lo que pasó aquel día, se vio obligada a usar también su poder como portadora de Vaatu y pronto sus ojos verdes se tornaron carmesí. Sujeto con fuerza los brazos de la chica tratando a toda costa de evitar que usara su control sobre los elementos…

-¡Asami!- La voz angustiada de Kai se escuchaba cerca de la puerta. Debido al estruendo los maestros aire se alertaron dirigiéndose rápido hasta la habitación. Sin embargo Asami sabía que no podía dejarlos intervenir. Si Terra lograba liberarse de su agarre muy posiblemente saldrían lastimados.

-¡No entre!- Grito a todo pulmón advirtiéndoles. Del otro lado los maestros aguardaban ya preparándose para lo peor. Jinora y sus hermanos habían adoptado una postura de pelea en caso de que tuvieran que actuar rápidamente para repeler al Avatar.

-¡Terra, no dejas que el Loto Rojo gane! – Nada, el inmenso poder de la castaña seguía siendo expulsado, entonces lo recordó…

-¡Korra! – exclamo con fuerza y enseguida el estado avatar comenzó a debilitarse y el tenso cuerpo moreno a relajarse. Al darse cuenta de eso Asami se aventuró a bajar sus defesas y a acercarse un poco más al punto de estar frente al rostro de la chica donde comenzó a hablarle suavemente.

-Aquí estoy... Tranquila...- susurro quedamente y con voz apaciguada.

Poco a poco el brillo en los ojos del avatar comenzaba a apagarse mostrando nuevamente sus bicolores. Sin embargo antes de que la luz de sus ojos desapareciera por completo el Avatar de pronto se abalanzó sobre Asami chocando sus labios con los de ella sorprendiendo por completo a la vampiresa...

Tan suaves, dulces y exquisitos. Así sabían los labios de la castaña; un manjar tan tentador al que a la portadora de Vaatu le fue difícil resistir. Odiaba que esos besos le recuerden tanto a Korra, que tuvieran su sabor...

 _~Es ella…~_

Su propia voz retumbo en su mente, ferviente con esa idea… Ahora no tenía más dudas…

Rompiendo el roce de sus labios, Asami se alejó lentamente de ella, no sin antes limpiar con su pulgar el labial rojo que había quedado impregnado en la boca de Terra. Si entraba alguien no quería entrar en detalles y dar explicaciones, no por ahora.

-Asami... - murmuró la Terra en un hilo de voz sin dejar de mirarla solo para que posteriormente sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño.

Logró vencer al veneno esta vez... Pero ¿Y en la próxima ocasión? Aunque en esta ocasión tuvo éxito en detener la liberación del estado Avatar nada le aseguraba que la siguiente vez seria así, además de que desconocía el tipo de daño que le estaba ocasionando el veneno.

-Tengo que buscar a alguien que lo saque... Dudo que mi tecnología vaya a ayudar en algo. No con algo como eso...- dedujo pensante llevándose una mano al mentón después de volver a acomodar a la chica en la cama. Detectar el planito talvez seria sencillo pero el retirarlo era lo que le asustaba…

Cuando escucharon que el ambiente se había calmado Jinora se animó a entrar a la habitación. Cerro quedamente la puerta tras ella se acercó a la vampiresa y al Avatar con cautela.

-El poder de Raava es terrible- comento la líder del Templo observando la pausada respiración de la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

-Lo sé. Perdón por no dejarlos pasar. No quería que salieran lastimados-

-Lo sabemos y muchas gracias por controlar la situación, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho si no te hubieses ofrecido a quedarte con Terra.-

La portadora de Vaatu guardo silencio, se había quedado mirando perdida las delicadas facciones de Terra; tan parecidas a la de " _ella"._

-Estas muy pensativa…-

Asami parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de su letargo -Solo un poco. Me preocupa que los médicos no pudieran hacer nada en cuanto el veneno, y al parecer este tipo de episodios cada vez se están haciendo más frecuentes y poderosos. Según el último examen el veneno, logró alojarse en su cuerpo... –

-Los mejores maestro agua tampoco pudieron hacer mucho...-

 _Maestro agua…_ Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente y entonces como un flashazo lo recordó; cuando encontró a Terra un cuenco en el suelo con residuos de un extraño liquido planito se encontraba en la gruta, eso debía haber sido la toxina.

-Platino… ¡El veneno es platino!-exclamo a modo de revelación mirando a Jinora.

-Un maestro metal... –

-¡Lin! –soltaron ambas al unísono.

Sin perder más tiempo Asami salió del templo aire y enseguida se dirigió al departamento de ex jefa policial. Se sentía emocionada, feliz de haber encontrado una posibilidad para ayudar al Avatar. Al llegar al edificio se plantó justo delante de la entrada observado los números pisos que este tenía. Seguramente el viaje en ascensor seria largo y Asami no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar ni un segundo, por lo que al igual que hizo para alcanzar aquella aeronave flexiono sus piernas impulsándose hacia arriba ante la mirada atónita de los que pasaban por ahí.

La mujer de fuerte carácter y ex jefa policial disfrutaba tranquilamente de una agradable taza de té en la comodidad de su sofá favorito junto a la ventana, cuando de pronto un figura femenina que apareció de la nada le sobresalto de tal manera que su bebida se derramo en la alfombra.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Sato?- soltó la mujer enfurecida al distinguir a la persona que irrumpió en su hogar de esa manera.

-Lo siento iba a tomarme más tiempo subir el elevador... – trato de aclarar pero al ver la expresión de desapruebo de la maestra metal decidió cerrar la boca mientras se encogía de hombros. Lin tenía razón, su acto había sido muy imprudente.

-¿Y bien, que necesitas?- farfulló mientras se limpiaba las manchas de té de sus ropas.

-Terra, el loto rojo le suministro algún tipo de veneno... Platino para ser más exactos-explico con cierta cautela tratando de no hacer enfurecer más a la mujer. Sabía que necesitaba de un experto maestro metal control y Lin en verdad lo era.

-¿Así que necesitan a un maestro metal eh? – respondió la mujer mirando interesada a la portadora de Vaatu. Luego frunció el ceño.

-¿!No pudiste llamarme al celular en lugar de casi causarme un paro cardíaco al aparecerte así en mi casa!? Espíritus…-

-Lo siento... – replico quedamente avergonzada por su comportamiento impulsivo.

 _~ ¿Qué diablos me paso? es cierto, ¡Pero que idiota!~_

-¡Ja!, esa chica te importa eh….- Dijo la mujer embozando una sonrisa inquisitiva y mirando entretenida a Asami.

-Es el avatar, ¿porque no habría de importarme?- respondió Asami nerviosa y tratando inultamente de no darle importancia. Lin soltó una risilla.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero... Anda entre más rápido me lleves a ella más rápido la podre ayudar- La maestra metal tomo su abrigo y enseguida ambas se dispusieron a salir del edificio. Manejando el elegante automóvil _"_ _Infiniti M"_ de la ex jefa transitaban por las calles de la ciudad mientras Asami le relataba lo sucedido en el último ataque del Loto Rojo.

-Me sorprende la incompetencia de Mako- declaro decepcionada la maestra metal.

-Talvez solo no supo cómo debía reaccionar a la situación…- dijo tratando de excusar al maestro fuego, aunque sabía que eso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y aún más con las sospechas que recién tenia de él.

-Puede ser, aun así no es excusa. Por poco pierden al Avatar- declaro visiblemente molesta la ex jeda policial.

-Lo se…-

-Por cierto a esos tipos con los con te enfrentaste…Por lo que comentas y su método de ataque, es muy posible que estén tratando de provocar un golpe a nivel mundial, terminar con el sistema... Parecen un grupo de locos radicales, aun que tuvieran razón su método es totalmente erróneo. Asami, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudar a Terra-

La portadora de Vaatu solo se limitó a asentir al tiempo que apretaba sus manos en el volante. Jurando que no le permitiría al Loto Rojo dañar al Avatar.

Apenas arribando a la bahía Yue un ferri ya se encontraba esperándolas para cruzarlas a la isla aire. Sin demora alguna ya se encontraban el templo donde enseguida se dirigieron a la habitación donde la castaña descansaba. Jinora y Asami miraban atentas mientras Lin quien comenzaba a realizar sus movimientos de control sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración controlada sus manos se movían flotando sobre Terra, buscando el minuciosamente el platino…pronto gotas de sudor podían verse resbalar de su frente, y el ceño cada vez se ceñía mas haciéndoles saber que algo no estaba bien…

-Hummm... Yo, creo que no podre ayudarles, lo siento…- dijo al fin Lin bajando sus brazos derrotada.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono enseguida la vampiresa consternada.

-El metal esta incrustado en sus órganos y sea mesclado con su sangre... Mi control sobre el metal no es tan poderoso- Explico la maestra metal. Y ante la mirada incrédula de Asami y Jinora continuo hablando…

-Su, ella podría ayudar sin embargo no creo que pueda venir hasta acá. Necesitarán llevar a Terra a Zaofu cuanto antes-

Asami cerró los puños con impotencia y enseguida se dio media vuelta saliendo del templo aire. Iría con Opal para ayudarla a gestionar cuanto antes los preparativos necesarios para llevar al Avatar hacia "El clan del Metal". Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para salvarla…

 _~No hay duda que la cuestión espiritual es todo un misterio. Podría llamarlo intuición o de cualquier otra manera…pero ahora sé que es ella. Korra…~_

~0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o~

-¡Al fin Llegaste!- Soltó una mujer de apariencia joven saltando del sofá donde se encontraba.

-Ty Lee ahora no estoy cansada- refuto la mujer desplomándose en el asiento.

-Pero nunca lo estas cuando sales a misión-

-Pero esta no fue cualquier misión. Tuve un encuentro muy interesante, tanto que consumió mucha de mi energía, aún no he podido reponerme por completo y eso que ya pasaron dos días-

-¿Una pelea?

-Como hace décadas no tenía. Asami Sato... Quien diría que trabajaba con el loto blanco- revelo con una sonrisa llena de malicia

-¿Peleaste contra Asami Sato ¿Como esta?- dijo la chica frente a ella con evidente asombro y emoción.

-¿La conoces? -

-Sí, la última vez que la vi fue cuando aún trabajaba en la estación de gasolina...-

-¿En aquel asqueroso establecimiento donde te encontré?-

-Así es. Apareció ahí con un traje sexy y debo decir que se veía muy atractiva... Le robe un beso- conto con orgullo su hazaña

-Valla, así que la señorita Sato se ha divertido... interesarte-

De pronto la imponente puerta del recinto con ornamenta de la Nación del fuego se abrió de par el par sobresaltando a las chiroptera. Un hombre con semblante serio paso por el portal y miro a Azula con severidad.

-Azula, el Avatar aún sigue vivo. Me dijiste que el veneno fue completamente suministrado. ¡Ya debió haber muerto y causado el caos en ciudad Republica!...Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?– Exigió saber el maestro aire con evidente cólera en su voz.

-No sé lo que es lo haya pasado la toxina no tarda tanto en hacer efecto-

-Ve a investigar, no podremos seguir con el plan si Avatar está vivo, Ming-Hua ira contigo en esta ocasión para vigilarte de cerca. Ghazan ya me contó lo que sucedió en la cueva. Si solo vas a jugar con Sato nuevamente me encargare de que lo pagues caro…-

-Si…Si lo que digas Zaheer- respondió con desgano restandole importancia al hombre. El maestro aire, sin ánimos de discutir más, salió de la habitación furioso azotando la puerta a su paso.

-¿Que vas a hacer Azula?-

-No me importa que valla Ming-Hua o el mismo Vaatu… haré lo que me plazca…-

* * *

Actualización!, Gracias por sus comentarios! me encanta leerlos ya que me animan mucho a escribir. Y claro, esperando que este capitulo haya sido se su agrado, si no gustosa se aceptan los tomatazos XD. Les deseo una excelente semana y mucho animo!. Nos leemos pronto, bye, bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Blood and Night

XV

Jinora, Opal y Kuvira hacían los últimos preparativos para su viaje a la metrópoli de Zaofu. La seguridad era lo principal, no querían dejar desprotegida Ciudad república y mucho menos hacerle saber al Loto Rojo del traslado del Avatar; por lo que minuciosamente arreglaban cada mínimo detalle para que la partida fuera perfecta. Mientras tanto, Asami había terminado exitosamente con sus investigaciones; el collar que portaban se activaba al percibir el ritmo cardíaco acelerado y las ondas cerebrales que se emitían ante una posible amenaza. Todo con el fin de evitar que el sujeto diera información sobre el Loto Rojo o algo que pudiera delatar su ubicación a sus enemigos. A raíz de ese resultado pronto se encontraría trabajando en un dispositivo capaz de interferir en las señales del collar y evitar así su explosión, pero primero, debía acompañar al Avatar a la ciudad del Clan de Metal. Tenía que asegurarse de que _ella_ estuviera bien…

Sin embargo, la vampiresa aún tenía un asunto más que atender antes de acudir al templo aire. No podía simplemente irse después de que Kuvira le confirmara sus sospechas. Con velocidad endemoniada llego a las instalaciones de seguridad donde aparco la imponente Ronax que siempre la acompañaba y a paso firme comenzó a encaminarse por los pasillos de la policía especial. Bolín quien se dirigía a los comedores paro de pronto en seco cuando la miro pasar. Al verla ahí, con entusiasmo corrió hacia ella envolviéndola en un afectuoso y cálido abrazo, gesto que extrañamente no le fue correspondido. Dudoso se separó mirando a la heredera y entonces, lo siguiente que el maestro tierra supo, fue que se encontraba en el suelo con un violento golpe propinado en la cara y totalmente confundido…

-¿Pero por qué?- gimoteo el con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo un puchero mientras con su mano se sobaba el lugar donde el dolor le punzaba.

-Tú debes saber la razón…ahora, ¿Dónde está Mako?- respondió Asami con frialdad.

-Lo vi entrar hace poco a su oficina…-

-Bien, gracias…-Indicó la portadora sin más continuando con su camino.

-Perdón por no contarte antes lo de Opal- comentó Bolín en susurro a espaldas de la mujer que se alejaba. Bajo los hombros apenado y como pudo volvió a ponerse de pie y sacudió sus ropas. Aun sin dejar de verla pudo concebir la causa de su molestia hacia él; Asami era su mejor amiga y se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho, entendía perfectamente que ese golpe aun que casi le rompiera la nariz lo tenía bien merecido…

La vampiresa prosiguió con su trayecto determinada hacia donde el maestro fuego se encontraba, al llegar y plantándose frente a la puerta sin dudarlo ni un poco, giro la perilla con premura dispuesta a encararlo, encontrando enseguida al jefe de policía quien se encontraba revisando el plan de seguridad que sería implementado en la ciudad. Sin decir alguna palabra Mako dejo a un lado sus documentos y le invito a la vampiresa a tomar asiento con un ademan de su mano mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa cínica que denotaba saber el motivo de la visita de la CEO. La portadora simplemente entro cerrando la puerta tras ella y permaneciendo de pie poso su mirada en el hombre quien con los dedos de su mano derecha comenzó a golpear el escritorio en un sonido constante que empezaba a inquietar a la vampiresa.

-Asami…- dijo al fin rompiendo los incómodos segundos de tenso silencio.

-Deja el teatro de una vez Mako…- le ataco Asami con tono áspero al notar en la pronunciación de su nombre ese tono sarcástico de alegría fingida.

-No sé a qué te refieres…- respondió con indiferencia reclinándose en su silla mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos, haciendo solo enfurecer más a la portadora.

-Lo sabes… Dime, ¿Todas esas a visitas a mi oficina en las ibas a tomar él te y charlar eran todo parte de tu juego?- cuestiono observándolo con recelo.

-No eran charlas, solo iba a darte los informes que tú siempre rechazabas recibir… solo hacia mi trabajo- Declaro el maestro fuego. Aquellas palabras sofrías le causaron una punzada de dolor en el pecho a la portadora, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese quebrado.

-¿Así que todo este tiempo eh sido solo eso?, ¿"Parte de tu trabajo"?…-dijo con un hilo de voz. Decepcionada.

-Nunca pretendí nada más… ni siquiera amistad- declaro Mako con frialdad y la mirada fija en la vampiresa

-Fui una tonta…- murmuro Asami con ira. Confió ciegamente en él y Mako solo la utilizo…un nudo lleno de rencor se empezaba a formar en su garganta y apretó uno de sus puños tratando de reprimir los sentimientos negativos que se estaban manifestando.

" _Tantos años, casi toda su inmunda vida mortal viviendo con ese odio…es patético…"_

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Que después de lo que paso con Korra tan tranquilamente seria tu amigo? Tú no fuiste la única que sufrió con la muerte de ella. ¡Yo la quería!- soltó con ira dando un golpe en el escritorio con su mano que hizo eco en la habitación -Si ella no hubiese caído en tus asquerosos trucos de seducción talvez seguiría viva. Jamás podría tener amistad con seres tan despreciables como ustedes-

-No creí que tu odio hacia los chiroptera fuera así de absurdo-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Po su culpa mi padres murieron- Arremetió con desprecio.

-Es por eso que hiciste lo de aquel día del ataque…-

\- No esperaba que fuese a ser tan fácil para ti salir de ahí, pretendía que al llegar te encontrara muerta o si algo le sucedía a Terra tú resultaras culpable…- contó con cierto tono burlón y una mueca torcida. El escuchar aquella declaración tan frívola no hizo más que hacer hervir la sangre de la portadora provocando que poco a poco sus colmillos iniciaran a manifestarse.

-¿¡ARRIESGASTE LA VIDA DE TERRA SOLO PORQUE ME ODIAS!?- Exclamo con furia, sus ojos comenzaban a teñirse de carmín presa de la ira que le invadía. Y aún más sabiendo ahora que el Avatar era en realidad Korra. Mako soltó una risilla cínica provocando en demasía el ánimo colérico de la vampiresa. Harta, en un movimiento rápido e imperceptible que tomo por sorpresa al hombre Asami se plantó frente a él y tomándolo por el cuello lo levanto del suelo mientras chocaba su mirada escarlata directamente con la ámbar del jefe policial, amenazándolo con terminar con su vida.

-Adelante, hazlo. Ensúciate las manos como pretendía…- Le reto el maestro fuego hablando con dificultad debido a la presión en su garganta.

La portadora cerró los ojos con fuerza y con rabia rechino los dientes al tiempo que sus colmillos volvían a su tamaño normal. Abrió de nuevo sus orbes, siendo estos nuevamente de ese hermoso color jade. Finalmente libero a Mako de su agarre quien cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras tosía tratando de aliviar el dolor en su tráquea.

-Cobarde, por eso no pudiste protegerla…- agrego el maestro fuego con escarnio. Asami se giró sobre sus talones, no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo en una escoria como él. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir, de reojo volvió a mirar al hombre.

-No eres más que basura.- dijo con desdén –Pronto sabrás la verdad y espero que te arrepientas de tus estúpidos errores-

Finalmente abandono la oficina aun con las emociones a flor de piel, y al perecer su semblante lo reflejaba; pues todos lo que se cruzaban con ella rápidamente se alejaban percibiendo enseguida la furia en la portadora que por nada querían experimentar.

-Asami…- de pronto la voz aun arrepentida de Bolín le llamo justo cuando se disponía a subir a su motocicleta.

-¿Tú también eres igual que tu hermano?- dijo la portadora secamente mientras acomodaba su cabello para posteriormente ponerse el casco.

-No sé a qué te refieras…- respondió con franqueza encogiéndose de hombros. –Sé que fue horrible lo que le hice a Opal y merezco ese golpe que me diste antes. Pero por favor…no quiero perderte, eres muy importante para mí- dijo lo último con voz quebrada. Asami levanto la visera de su casco integral y miro al maestro tierra directo a los ojos; vio reflejados en ellos a ese chico enérgico y cálido que conoció hace ya varios años, y supo entonces que sus palabras eran sinceras. No, él no era igual a su hermano…

-Tú también eres importante para mí Bo- respondió la vampiresa con calidez. Bolín sonrió y enseguida Asami hizo rugir el motor de su vehículo para comenzar a alejarse a toda velocidad con dirección al templo aire. Con las pocas y simples palabras de su amigo, la rabia que la invadía disminuyo considerablemente, se sentía un poco más tranquila y ya tendría tiempo para hacer que Mako se lamentara de su dicho. Pero por ahora solo le importaba llegar con Korra y partir cuanto antes a Zaofu.

-Asami ¿dónde estabas ya solo te esperábamos para salir?- le riño Opal quien la alcanzo en cuanto el ferri la dejo a la vampiresa en la isla.

-Lo siento tenía que aclarar algunas cosas antes, te lo contare después. ¿Y Kuvira?-

-Con Jinora ya en la aeronave, anda no perdamos más tiempo-

Con premura abordaron el avión que las llevaría nuevamente hacia la ciudad del clan del metal. Y con la nueva tecnología implementada en su trasporte no les tomaría más que ocho horas en llegar. La aeronave despego sin problema alguno y la avatar descansaba en una habitación improvisada pero lo suficientemente cómoda, aunque con la reserva de que mantenían sus extremidades amarradas en caso de que entrara en estado Avatar, ya que sería un verdadero peligro para todos los tripulantes si eso llegase a pasar.

Por suerte las primeras horas de vuelo trascurrieron con suma tranquilidad. Mientras Opal y Kuvira monitoreaban la mayor parte del tiempo los radares y sensores, Jinora seguía investigando las causas del inusual estado de Terra. En cuanto a la portadora; ella se encontraba cuidando del Avatar, vigilando que la máxima expresión de los poderes de la maestra de los cuatro elementos no se manifestara. Observándola inmersa en su letargo que pareciera no tener un despertar…

-Asami…-le llamo suavemente Kuvira entrando al cuarto donde la vampiresa mantenía su tarea con la castaña.

-Kuv, gracias por no decir nada aun de lo de Mako-

-Descuida, en cuanto regresemos a Ciudad Republica será enjuiciado- respondió mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Asami. De pronto y con mesura poso su mano sobre la de la CEO captando de inmediato su verde mirar.

-Es ella, ¿no es así?- pregunto la militar observando como la vampiresa agachaba la mirada y un ligero carmín cubría sus mejillas.

-Si…-respondió con voz queda, temerosa de mirar a la descendiente de Kyoshi con la que compartió innumerables encuentros pasionales. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo…

Kuvira suavemente tomo la barbilla de la portadora obligándola a mirarle y enseguida se acercó a ella besando con dulzura los labios carmín en un roce inocente.

-Siempre estaré para ti, mi vida es tuya Asami, sin importa que. No me interesa las vidas que tenga que esperar, solo me importa que tú seas feliz- dijo con calidez y voz calmada, e inevitablemente una lagrima surco el rostro níveo de la vampiresa. Kuvira, se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a retirarse no sin antes depositar una última caricia de sus labios en la frente de Asami. Con una sonrisa dedicada a la mujer salió de la habitación dejándola nuevamente a solas con el Avatar.

La portadora de Vaatu dirigió entonces su vista a "Terra" quien parecía dormir plácidamente. Durante ya las cuatro horas que llevaban ya de viaje no había mostrado señal alguna de entrar al estado Avatar, lo cual agradecía a Raava enormemente. Con el dorso de su mano limpio el rastro salado que dejaron las lágrimas que derramó con Kuvira. Definitivamente aquella mujer la amaba con locura, se sintió tan basura como Mako; usando y sirviéndose de las personas. Cerro lo ojos y entonces deseo en su corazón que en algún momento de su inmortal vida fuera capaz de corresponderle sus sentimientos de la misma manera que Kuvira lo hacía. Sin embargo, por ahora, su alma le perecía enteramente a la chica frente a ella.

El tiempo siguió su camino y con él, la manecilla que marcaba el pasar de las horas. Pronto 170 minutos habían pasado y Terra aún continuaba apacible como cuando abordaron la aeronave. La Vampiresa leía por quincuagésima vez en su vida la obra de _Alejando Dumas_ , libro que era capaz de recitar de memoria más sin embargo disfrutaba en demasía tener el texto entre sus manos y sentir la sensación del papel viejo entre sus dedos…

-Uhg…-

Entonces, un sollozo de sufrimiento atrajo su atención. El rostro de "Terra" expresaba dolor…algo estaba mal. Sin perder tiempo Asami acciono el intercomunicador llamando a Jinora quien enseguida llego a la habitación junto a un experto maestro agua el cual fungía como médico. En cuanto tomaron su lugar comenzaron a examinar con minuciosidad al Avatar…

-Físicamente se encuentra bien- Anuncio el maestro agua.

-Su aura, está muy inestable…- dijo confundida Jinora mientras revisaba a la joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es como si se estuviera reajustando…Tal vez es por causa del veneno, no lo sé…- trato de explicar vagamente la maestra aire pues ni ella entendía que estaba sucediendo.

 _~"Su aura es muy similar si no es que igual a la de Korra"~_

Alarmada Asami se acercó a la castaña en caso de que fuese a entrar al estado Avatar, preparándose para repeler su poder…

 _~Korra, por favor resiste…~_

De pronto y sin más, el ceño de Terra se relajó por completo y un súbito suspiro de alivio por parte de Jinora les hizo saber que el peligro había desaparecido por el momento.

-Fuere lo que fuere ya paso…- dijo más tranquila la maestra aire bajando sus brazos.

-La mantendré vigilada ante cualquier cosa-anuncio Asami acercándose nuevamente a la Avatar

-De acuerdo, lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya estamos por llegar… ¿Estas bien?- cuestiono Jinora recordando que en esa ciudad la vampiresa había perdido a su padre y a la persona que amaba.

-Si…- respondió con una sonrisa que calmo las dudas de la líder del templo aire.

El resto del vuelo prosiguió sin problemas y Terra no volvió a presentar ningún signo negativo de salud y parecía que el traslado del Avatar a Zaofu había resultado conforme a lo planeado. Satisfecha, Opal anuncio a los tripulantes que se preparan para el aterrizaje que estaba a escasos minutos de ocurrir, por lo que rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones para el pronto descenso.

Los tonos naranjas del atardecer se reflejaban en las edificaciones metálicas de la característica ciudad, haciendo relucir cada uno de los imponentes edificios. Mientras tanto un grupo de soldados y algunos agentes del Loto Blanco ya se encontraban listos en los hangares del clan del metal listos para recibirlas.

\- Bájenla con cuidado y llévenla a la habitación que preparamos para el avatar- Suyin con tono imperativo daba instrucciones a los soldados que con cautela llevaban la camilla de la joven al interior de la mansión de los Beifong. Tras ellos la vampiresa hizo acto de presencia, acaparando enseguida la mirada de todos; absortos de su belleza e imponente porte.

-¡Asami!- exclamo Suyin con alegría de ver nuevamente a la portadora. La chica se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Mírate!, tan joven y hermosa…creí que envejecerías junto a Opal y los demás-

-Así era pero inesperadamente el plan cambio…-

-Aun así me alegra mucho ver que estas bien. Anda, vallamos cuanto antes a retirar ese veneno-

Ambas mujeres en compañía de Jinora se dirigieron a prisa hacia la alcoba que le fue designada al Avatar. Era enorme, pero acogedora. Con una estantería repleta de libros, un hermoso ventanal por donde se filtraban los últimos rayos del sol del día iluminando el cuarto, acompañada por unas cortinas que hacían juego con las paredes y con una decoración sobria pero elegante; tan característica de los Beifong. Al llegar, enseguida Asami se predispuso ante cualquier reacción negativa que pudiera tener el proceso. Su, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente concentrándose para comenzar a localizar el platino en el cuerpo de la joven. Y entonces la extracción comenzó. Con movimientos dignos de todo un maestro metal comenzó a mover sus brazos sobre Terra. De los poros de la castaña líquido plateado comenzaba a ser expulsado mientras su rostro se ceñía en señal de dolor.

-Solo un poco más…- murmuro Su realizando ya los últimos movimientos de su control en la Avatar. Finalmente después de una hora, una esfera de platino de considerablemente tamaño fue el resultado de la labor de la líder del Clan Metal. Satisfecha sonrió y se lo entrego a uno de sus subordinados para su examen. La castaña suavizo su semblante y los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron, después del proceso parecía estar más tranquila.

-¿Terra ya está fuera de peligro?- Jinora preocupada se acercó al Avatar mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña entre las suyas.

-Retire la mayoría del veneno….- comento Su visiblemente agotada.

-¿Como que la "mayoría"?- dijo Asami con preocupación.

-Aun quedaron pequeños residuos que me fueron imposibles de alcanzar… Pero confió en que Terra será lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra ello. Disculpen por no poder hacer más.- explico la matriarca sintiéndose apenada por no dar el resultado que esperaban. Aun así las dos le sonrieron agradecidas por su ayuda.

-Muchas gracias Suyin-

-Mi equipo médico estará al pendiente de cualquier eventualidad. Por ahora creo que lo mejor será dejarla descansar y esperar a que despierte- Propuso Su y Jinora concordó con ella. Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación mientras Asami se quedaría a vigilarla, aunque el peligro hubiese disminuido aun le desconcertaba que no despertara. Sintió miedo, miedo de no ver nuevamente esos hermosos ojos bicolores, esa brillante sonrisa tan suya, escuchar su voz… De perder nuevamente a Korra.

.

.

.

.

Los restos del veneno aun hacia estragos en su cuerpo, podía sentirlo. A pesar de estar inconsciente el dolor era palpable. En su subconsciente luchaba tratando de liberarse del yugo de un enemigo que nunca pensó que enfrentaría; una sombra a su imagen le torturaba de tal forma que parecía querer matarla…

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- grito hacia la sombra mientras se encontraba en el suelo tratando de inútilmente de levantarse.

El ser oscuro solo le observaba sufrir en silencio. Desde el momento en que callo en aquel abismo aquel ente comenzó a acecharla, con un tremendo poder le doblegaba una y otra vez. Terra, cayendo víctima de la desesperanza comenzó a llorar. Su par de ojos bicolores se empañaban mientras las gotas saladas se fundían en el suelo bajo ella. Empuño su mano tratando de encontrar fuerzas para ponerse nuevamente de pie y lentamente comenzó a levantarse empujándose con sus brazos; sin embargo al querer apoyar una de sus piernas irremediablemente esta empezó a temblar haciéndola caer nuevamente de bruces…

-Déjame en paz…- exigió con voz débil.

~ _Korra…~_

Entonces de pronto escucho una suave voz evocando aquel nombre, trato de levantar su vista buscando el origen de aquel sonido, pero no logro encontrar a nadie. La sombra que seguía ahí comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, en su desespero por escapar comenzó a arrastrarse por el frio suelo, sintiendo las rocas raspar su piel.

 _~Korra…~_

Volvió a escuchar esta vez más nítidamente. Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que conocía aquella voz…

-Asami…- alanzo a decir con el poco aliento que le quedaba y entonces de repente el escenario donde se encontraba cambio. Una luz brillante le cegó por completo obligándola a cerrar los ojos instintivamente. Para cuando los abrió su entorno ya no era mismo, ahora se encontraba rodeada de un vacío, un vació hermoso, pareciera como si estuviera en algún lugar muy lejano del cosmos. Tanto era así, que juraba podía tocar las estrellas. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado liviano para su gusto y donde sea que se encontrare estaba flotando, la fría roca bajo sus pies había desaparecido y aquella sombra que la acosaba ya no estaba, giro su cabeza a todas direcciones buscándola en caso de que quisiera atacarla por sorpresa, pero solo estaba ella…De pronto, una imagen como si tratase de un espejo apareció frente a ella. Se vio a si misma refleja y de la nada la persona ahí cambio. Era el Avatar Korra a quien veía ahora. Inquieta acerco su mano, dándose cuenta que aquella imagen imitaba todos sus movimientos…

-Avatar Korra…- le llamo con desconcierto aun incrédula de verla ahí pues jamás había podido contactar con ella entes.

-No…- respondió el reflejo con voz arcana.

-¿No?, pero si eres tu-

-No, Yo soy tu…Tu eres yo-

-¿Qué?...- cuestiono Terra aturdida ante aquellas extrañas palabras.

-Tu, eres yo…- volvió a repetir

\- ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres?- Alego la chica completamente confundida. Y entonces su entorno volvió a cambiar…imágenes rápidas pasaban a su lado como si de una película se tratara mientras era arrastrada a un paraje tan parecido al mundo espiritual. De pronto se detuvo, así también como las imágenes, donde una chica morena de la Tribu Agua le sonreía en el último cuadro y luego simplemente aquel retrato desapareció.

-Tú eres yo...- murmuro. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, entendiendo ahora a que se refería todo aquello. –Soy Korra… - dijo por lo bajo aun incrédula de su propia revelación.

Entonces un albor brillante iluminó su pecho para después salir proyectado frente a ella. Presentándose así el espíritu de la luz.

-Raava…- dijo la castaña sorprendida de ver a aquella deidad delante de su persona.

-Avatar Korra…-Le respondió el espíritu brindándole una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?… Se supone que el Avatar Korra murió, ¿no es así?- dijo perpleja mirando al ser de luz.

-Así fue, perdiste tu cuerpo físico, sin embargo tu alma se aferró al espíritu del Avatar, solo saltaste a un nuevo cuerpo-

-¿Y Terra? ¿Qué hay de ella?- cuestiono asustada de la posibilidad de haber destruido a otro a ser.

-Ella nunca existió, Siempre has sido tú- trato de explicar Raava

-Esto, estoy muy confundida...-soltó todavía desorientada, se dejó caer en el pasto boca arriba y levanto una de sus manos a lo que suponía era el cielo. Miro su palma curiosa, como si ahí pudiese encontrar todas las respuestas.

-Es por eso que jamás pudiste contactar contigo misma- Dijo casi con burla el espíritu recordando todas esas veces que desesperadamente trato de hablar con el "Avatar Korra".

-¿Si ya lo sabias porque no me dijiste nada?-

-Tenías que descubrirlo por ti misma…-

-¿Qué hay de los recuerdos de mi antigua vida por que no los tengo?, Solo llegan a mi como flashazos confusos-

-Jamás los podrás recuperar…-

Raava no ayudaba mucha a aclarar la situación y solo lograba que la confusión de la joven fuera en aumento. Sin embargo el hecho de que ella era Korra era algo que sabía que realmente era verdad, de lo que no tenía ninguna duda…y de alguna manera siempre lo intuyo. Pero en su mar de preguntas había una que causo cierto desasosiego y aprensión…

-Lo que siento por Asami, entonces… ¿Es real?- cuestiono mientras se volvía a poner de pie y miraba al espíritu expectante, temerosa a que la respuesta fuese una negativa. Sin embargo Raava guardó silencio por unos momentos, examinando las expresiones en el rostro de la castaña, y entonces se dio cuenta del poder asombroso que podían tener los sentimientos de los seres humanos; que el amor que le guarda Korra a la portadora de Vaatu es tan puro e intenso que logro traspasar las fronteras de la misma muerte.

-Así es – Hablo por fin con voz solemne- Lo son, tus sentimiento fueron los que provocaron que tu alma se adhiera a mí-

Korra sonrió y con evidente impaciencia se acercó al espíritu -Quiero regresar… ¡Quiero verla!-

-Entonces lucha contra el veneno, no dejes que el Loto Rojo gane-

Y ante esas palabras el hermoso paraje donde se encontraba desapareció, llevándola nuevamente a ese entorno obscuro donde se encontraba antes, y frente a ella encontrándose a el ente sombrío que la observaba desafiante con sus ojos muertos.

Los labios de la castaña se encorvaron en una sonrisa. Por primera vez, en su "nueva" vida se sentía entera. Renovada de energía y con la convicción de ver a la vampiresa, supero sus propios temores lanzándose directo hacia aquella entidad que le atormentaba con poderosos ataques que sacaban a relucir su dominio por los elementos. En el suelo y listo para ser terminado el ser miro por última vez al Avatar. Una flama se formó el puño de la chica dispuesta a golpearlo cuando de pronto, como si fuese humo desapareció…

Un sonoro suspiro ahogado fue expulsado por la castaña que descansaba en la cama al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de golpe. Sudaba frio, y su respiración se encontraba agitada. El techo que miraba no le era para nada conocido, giro su cabeza hacia su derecha encontrando la habitación vacía. Volvió su vista al frente y con dificultad levanto su mano derecha extendiendo su brazo por completo y a continuación observo su palma como lo hizo en su sueño. Se sentía extraña; débil, cansada…pero de alguna manera completa.

De pronto un crujido llamo su atención y dirigió su vista hacia el origen; la puerta de la habitación se abrió y unos sutiles pero firmes pasos se acercaban cruzando el umbral dando acceso a la vampiresa que al ver a la joven despierta no pudo evitar expresar en su semblante absoluto asombro y felicidad…

* * *

Al fin! nuevo capitulo... El trabajo de la oficina me absorbió por completo y no había tenido oportunidad de subir el capitulo hasta el día de en hoy. En fin, como siempre espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus paciencia y seguir aquí. Ustedes son el motor principal de esta historia. Sin mas que contar por el momento me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo. Besos y mucho éxito mis queridos lectores.


	16. Chapter 16

Blood and Night

XVI

Habían trascurrido 28 horas desde que Suyin retiro el veneno en el cuerpo del Avatar; sin embargo aún la joven seguía sin mostrar algún indicio de despertar; sumida en su quimera que parecía eterna. Mientras tanto, en silencio y siempre con los sentidos en alerta, la vampiresa realizaba su tarea de vigilante con la visita esporádica de Jinora quien se acercaba a monitorear el estado del Avatar. Pero por ahora solo estaban ellas dos; en una habitación que parecía totalmente carente de personas pues el ruido era tan mínimo que la marcha de las manecillas del reloj se podía escuchar a la perfección. Entonces de pronto y dejando a un lado su lectura, Asami encorvó una sonrisa y enseguida cerro la novela " _Metamorfosis de Kafka"_ cuando su vista viajo de pronto a la morena y a su mente llego como un flashazo el recuerdo ese cuento tan famoso, "La bella durmiente". Aunque claro, la versión infantil. ¿Sería que con un simple beso podría ser capaz de hacerla despertar? Con una mueca traviesa y sin nada más que perder se apoyó suavemente sobre el colchón y lentamente se acercó hacia el rostro de la castaña hasta que fue capaz de sentir el cálido aliento de Korra chocar contra su piel. Finalmente cerro la distancia y unió sus rojos labios a los de la chica en un roce suave, pero efímero… Sin señales de ser correspondido. Pronto, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la vampiresa se desvaneció.

-Fue tonto creer por unos instante que algo así funcionaria- murmuro por lo bajo mientras se alejaba del Avatar al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Miro a Korra, preocupada y asustada de que nunca más fuera a despertar, de que el ciclo avatar se detuviera, de que una vez más la perdiera…

-¡Ouch!- soltó de pronto la pelinegra cuando un punzada le obligo a dar un salto hacia atrás al sentir como sus colmillos empezaban a emerger causándole ese característico dolor en su mandíbula y una terrible necesidad de encajar su par de picos la apresaba.

-Maldición…no ahora- dijo cubriéndose la boca con su mano frunciendo el ceño exasperada. Había estado alimentándose adecuadamente… ¿Por qué? Luego, lo dedujo; al parecer la esencia de la chica había alterado sus sentidos en demasía, estuvo expuesta a ella por demasiado tiempo ocasionando que el hambre se acrecentara como si no hubiese comido en días. Con premura salió de la habitación y se dirigió donde Kuvira en busca de su alimento. No quería averiguar qué pasaría si se quedaba un poco más con el Avatar respirando su esencia y exponerla al peligro en el estado en que se encontraba.

 _~Maldición, maldición, maldición…~_

-Asami ¿Estas bien? Te ves muy pálida, ¿le paso algo a Terra?- cuestionó enseguida la general al cruzarse con ella por los pasillos y percatarse de lo abrumada que la vampiresa parecía.

-Opal, no Ella está bien ¿Dónde está Kuvira?- respondió nerviosa aun cubriendo su boca.

-Estaba con mi madre en la biblio…. ¿Asami?-

Sin permitir terminar a la general del Loto Blanco y dejándola totalmente confundida se movió a toda velocidad hacia la habitación indicada donde enseguida abrió la enorme e imponente puerta de par en par y a paso rápido recorrió el lugar hasta encontrar a las dos mujeres que revisaban, al parecer textos antiguos del Loto Rojo por lo que alcanzo a apreciar.

-Asami ¿Sucedió algo?- Cuestiono Suyin preocupada por la repentina aparición de la portadora

-El alimento….-dijo apenas aun cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, como si de esa manera sosegara sus instintos para saltar hacia el cuello de las personas con las que se cruzaba.

-Está en mi habitación. Iré por el – dijo sin tratar de indagar, la militar sabía perfectamente de los cambios radicales y extraños que el espíritu de la obscuridad solía ocasionar en Asami por lo que de inmediato se puso de pie dispuesta a salir disparada, sin embargo, al pasar a un lado de la portadora supo que esta no podría soportar más.

Un fuerte agarre en su brazo la detuvo y lo último que vio fueron unos ojos teñidos de escarlata para luego sentir un par de colmillos perforándole de lleno el cuello mientras rompían violentamente las capas de piel. Suyin quedó estupefacta ante la escena e inconscientemente soltó el pretérito libro que tenía en sus manos; a sus años era la primera vez que presenciaba ese acto tan íntimo entre chiroptera… se sintió abochornada.

-Eh… chicas… creo que las dejare a solas…yo…- trato de decir mientras con torpeza se ponía de pie para abandonar de inmediato la sala.

-No es necesario Su. Lo siento- Dijo Asami separándose de la militar a los pocos segundos ya con su mirada jade y visiblemente más tranquila mientras le brindaba una reverencia a la líder del clan metal disculpándose por la repentina intromisión y comportamiento.

-Sí, no es nada…- respondió Kuvira aclarándose la garganta y con un ligero rubor en su rostro debido a que aquel acto también la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Puedo preguntar que te sucedió?- cuestiono la ex general del Loto Blanco entre curiosa y un tanto divertida al ver la reacción de la descendiente de Kyoshi.

-Por alguna razón, la esencia del Avatar causa cierto estrago en mí que aún no logro comprender. Puedo tolerarlo sin problemas regularmente, pero he estado más expuesta a ella en estos últimos días. Creo que mi cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más…-

-¿Quieres que te releve?- sugirió Kuvira. Y enseguida Asami negó con la cabeza para luego sonreírle a ambas – Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, solo tomare mi alimento y regresare con Terra, si algo sucede les llamare-

-De acuerdo… iré más tarde con Jinora para la revisión médica del Avatar- Anuncio Suyin

La vampiresa asintió y salió del lugar sintiéndose aun algo apenada por su conducta, aunque también más tranquila. Respiro hondo y con calma continuo su camino hacia la habitación de la militar que por suerte había llevado suministros de sobra. Sedienta y con una velocidad voraz rápidamente se terminó tres de ellos dejándolos limpios. Soltó un largo suspiro y se encogió de hombros al ver los recipientes vacíos; desde que Vaatu había despertado no hacía más que darle problemas; hambre y sexo eran los principales. Había notado que cada cierto tiempo cuando aquellos instintos aumentaban también lo hacia su poder. Se preguntó entonces si eso algún día pararía, si tendría un límite. ¿Qué a acaso Vaatu piensa sobrepasar a Raava? Y si eso pasaba ¿sería capaz de contenerlo?. Su cuerpo tembló de inmediato ante la idea. Si aquello ocurría no podía ni imaginar el caos que se podría desatar y la muchas vidas que se perderían….

 _-No, soy yo la que se tiene que hacer fuerte y no dejar que Vaatu gane…-_

Volviendo a tomar seguridad se sintió ya capaz de regresar con Korra, además de que si en verdad quería estar con ella tenía que acostumbrar a su cuerpo a la exposición prolongada de la esencia de la chica. Con pasos firmes se encaminó hacia su lugar de vigilancia, donde desde afuera la habitación se escuchaba igual de quieta que antes, seguía dormida, supuso. Tomo el picaporte y empujo la puerta adentrándose al cuarto. Y entonces, en cuanto levanto la mirada su universo de se detuvo en el instante que se cruzó nuevamente con esos bicolores que la miraban con atención, su corazón palpitó con tal velocidad que podía escuchar claramente cada latido y sus labios entreabiertos que mudos temblaban tratando inútilmente de evocar algún sonido, pensando que aquella imagen era irreal…

-Te…rra…- le llamo por fin suavemente e incrédula de lo que veía, el avatar enseguida le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Terra!- Soltó nuevamente la portadora visiblemente feliz de ver despertar a la joven. Deseó correr hacia ella comenzando a acercarse a paso rápido, sin embargo, a medio camino detuvo su avance en seco. A toda costa reprimió el torbellino de emociones que le golpeo al ver al avatar despierta. Quería besarla, tocarla, sentir su calor…

-Iré a decirle a Jinora…- dijo de pronto desechando de su cabeza totalmente esa idea. No era para nada el momento para hacer algo así…además que sería extraño para la chica después de las últimas palabras que le dijo antes del ataque en Ciudad Republica. Disponiéndose a salir y antes de que fuera a hacer alguna locura, se giró sobre sus talones de vuelta hacia la salida. Si, antes quiso despertarla con un beso pero ahora sabía que no podría controlarse; quería más de Korra… reclamarla nuevamente como suya.

-Asami…- expresó con voz queda la castaña deteniendo a la vampiresa que estaba por irse de la habitación. Asami la miro de reojo y dudosa se giró nuevamente hacia ella acercándose lentamente en pasos que eran guiados meramente por el corazón.

Sin poder contenerse y reuniendo todas las energías de su debilitado cuerpo Korra se incorporó sentándose con cuidado mientras Asami la observaba en silencio, aun preguntándose si todo aquello no era más que un sueño. Sin embargo aquella idea murió en el instante en que la castaña tomo su mano jalándola hacia ella con un suave tirón al cual la portadora de Vaatu no se resistió. Había quedado embelesa por la chica y absorta a cada uno de sus movimientos; dejándose completamente hacer por ella. La Avatar tomó el níveo rostro de la Vampiresa entre sus manos y en silencio, atenta observo cada detalle de ese hermoso perfil, reconociéndolo nuevamente. Sus brillantes jades, su tersa piel, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello ocre… sus labios carmesí. Y entonces, lentamente acorto la distancia hasta chocar sus labios contra los escarlata en un roce tan sublime que hiso vibrar todo su mundo. A pesar de que aquella caricia le sorprendió, Asami no opuso resistencia alguna y decido corresponder a ese dulce roce, y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones se entregó enteramente a tal punto que la intensidad del beso subió rápidamente la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Las caricias reciprocas incitadas por la danza de sus lenguas causaban suspiros que llenaban la habitación causando que pronto unas manos furtivas se infiltraron bajo la blusa de la CEO de industrias futuro provocando a la receptora y haciéndola deseosa de más. A pesar de encontrarse frágil Korra sentía la tremenda necesidad de tocar, sentir y besar a la portadora de Vaatu. Quería volver a enamorarla.

-No, espera…- Le detuvo de pronto cuando un atisbo de lucidez cruzo por la mente de Vampiresa.

-Esto no está bien…- dijo separándose de ella completamente y poniéndose de pie.

-Ah… yo lo siento. Tienes razón creo que debo descansar primero- contesto si más con una de esas relucientes sonrisa que lograban descolocar por completo el universo de la portadora.

-Iré a decirles que has despertado- dijo Asami rápidamente sintiendo como el calor en su rostro se acumulaba…

En cuanto abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, se recargo en esta mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Su corazón latía como hace tiempo no hacia e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su labios, presa de todo lo que Korra le hizo sentir… viva.

La emoción de ver que Korra se encontraban bien y a salvo hacia que sus piernas se movieran con prontitud a su destino. Enseguida, llego donde se encontraba Jinora y Opal quienes al ver el rostro radiante de la vampiresa de inmediato supieron la razón. Acompañadas por los médicos del Loto Blanco y maestros agua se dirigieron deprisa con el Avatar para verificar su estado de salud. Mientras tanto Asami decidió que lo mejor sería esperaba afuera; aun sus emociones se encontraban demasiado alteradas como para encarar a la chica…primero quería calmar su mente y no actuar tan impulsivamente como lo había hecho. A pesar de que ese beso hubiera causado estragos en su mente, cuerpo y alma sabía que no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera, no ahora.

.

.

.

De pronto la habitación se hizo mucho más pequeño debido a que se encontraba repleta de personas que revisaban y hacían preguntas a la castaña quien solo se limitaba a asentir a causa de que ya empezaba a sentirse un tanto abrumada por el repentino tumulto. Pronto el aire comenzaba a faltarle y la ansiedad a sitiarla…

-¡Ha sido suficiente chequeo por el momento!, ¿no creen? El Avatar se encuentra bien- dijo de pronto Kuvira con voz firme haciendo que los médicos se encogieran y rápidamente comenzaran a guardar su equipo para luego salir uno a uno atemorizados por la mirada asesina de la chiroptera.

-Gracias…- dijo por lo bajo Korra ganándose una tenue sonrisa por parte de la militar.

-Irea ver cómo van con la investigación del Loto Rojo- anuncio Kuvira saliendo después de los médicos. Cerró la puerta tras ella y comenzó a alejarse encontrándose por los pasillos con la portadora quien enseguida la miro intrigada. La militar solo se limitó a asentir, haciéndole saber que la Avatar se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

-Terra ¿Cómo te encuentras?- cuestiono Opal acercándose a la joven.

-Estoy bien, algo débil pero creo que bien…-

-Nos alegra mucho verte de vuelta- agrego Jinora con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Korra devolvió el gesto pero pronto su expresión cambio a una totalmente seria. Junto sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos moviéndolos con nerviosismo, haciendo que tanto la general como la maestra aire la miraran intrigadas.

-Mientras…mientras estuve inconsciente, de alguna manera pude conectar con ese lado espiritual que había tenido boqueado desde que recuerdo- comenzó a explicar la castaña.

-¿Pudiste contactar con el avatar Korra?- indago enseguida la maestra aire.

-Algo así…más bien, sí. De alguna manera me encontré a mí misma por así decirlo-

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- pregunto Opal mirando a Jinora con ingenuidad pues eso de los espíritus era algo que no se le daba muy bien. Sin embargo la maestra aire parecía igual de confundida.

Korra se mordió los labios mientras escudriñaba en su mente la manera de explicarlo; quería contarles lo que vivió mientras estuvo en su quimera, la revelación que tuvo, contarles que se sentía completa

-Esos flashazos de recuerdos, ahora sé por qué los tengo. Yo soy Korra- revelo al fin el Avatar ante la mirada incrédula de ambas mujeres quienes se voltearon a ver la una a la otra evidentemente desconcertadas.

-Raava me explico que mi alma de alguna forma se adhirió a ella cuando morí. Y creo que es cierto, siempre he sentido ese extraño sentimiento de daja vu en la mayoría de personas que conozco o lugares a los que voy y esos recuerdos son los míos, bueno de mi vida anterior aunque según Raava es posible que ya no pueda recuperarlos-

Jinora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que la mujer originaria de Zaofu. La maestra aire jamás supo de algún caso como el que explicaba la avatar, aunque ese motivo explicaría a la perfección el por qué el aura de Terra era tan parecida a la de Korra…

\- ¿Korra?- cuestiono Opal acercándose a la joven aun perpleja

-Lo sé, sé que suena muy loco y tal vez hasta irreal. Pero de alguna manera siempre lo supe y sé que es verdad… -respondió con firmeza la joven.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Asami?-

-No, aunque no creo que sea necesario, quizás ella ya lo sepa… -

\- De igual forma no creo que sea algo necesario que anunciar al mundo, y será mejor que se quede como está. Sera información confidencial que solo pocas personas sabrán- dijo la general del Loto Blanco con seriedad.

-Y esas pocas personas son…-

-A las que tú consideres pertinentes, es tu vida, no tenemos por qué obligarte a nada-

Korra sonrió agradecida y estaba de acuerdo con Opal. Sabía que aun existían detractores seguidores fervientes de Amón que seguramente si llegaban a enterarse de que el Avatar que creyeron destruir aún estaba vivo causarían alguna catástrofe similar o peor a la de aquella época.

-Te dejaremos para que descanses. Mañana los médicos harán otra revisión- Amenazo Opal antes de abandonarla mientras que Korra no hizo otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros resignada.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, dejando nuevamente al Avatar a solas como cuando despertó. Las fuerzas a su cuerpo poco a poco regresaban sin embargo en sus piernas parecía que aún no. Hizo a un lado la sabana y enseguida trato de mover uno de los dedos de sus pies; nada, por más esfuerzo que hacia estos no se movían.

-Maldición…- bufo con ira sintiéndose inútil. Sabía que una batalla con el Loto Rojo se acercaba y quería estar presente en ella, ayudar al Loto Blanco, luchar junto Asami. Cansada soltó un largo suspiro mientras apretaba las sabanas en sus puños. Y entonces, la puerta de la habitación nuevamente se abrió, por lo que enseguida volvió a cubrir sus piernas escondiendo que después de todo no se encontraba de bien.

La vampiresa regresaba ya a la habitación con Korra y en silencio volvió al asiento que ocupaba cuando la cuidaba, finalmente tomo entre sus manos nuevamente el libro que leía antes buscando la página en la quedo. Todo esto con la mirada curiosa de la castaña sobre ella.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- cuestiono Asami quien cubría su rostro con la obra de Kafka.

-Bien…- respondió Korra intrigada por el comportamiento nervioso de la portadora. Luego sonrió y dirigió su mano hacia el libro arrebatándolo de las manos de Asami.

-No sabía que podías leer los libros al revés, ¿una habilidad más de los chiroptera?- Dijo burlona la Avatar al descubrir que el texto se encontraba de cabeza cuando la vampiresa lo tenía en sus manos.

La aludida frunció el ceño e inconscientemente hizo un puchero de lo más tierno que solo logro hacer palpitar más el corazón de la Avatar. De pronto y cediendo al movimiento, un mechón de pelo de Asami resbalo cayendo a un lado de su rostro e instintivamente Korra levantó su mano y con un movimiento suave, acariciando apenas la piel de la vampiresa acomodo el pelo detrás de su oreja. Asami se quedó quieta estudiando cada uno de los movimientos de la Avatar totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- cuestiono Asami confundida, creyó que cuando Korra despertara no querría saber más de ella después de que recordara lo último que se dijeron en Ciudad Republica.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Este cambio tan repentino de actitud hacia mí -

-No lo sé, tal vez me di cuenta que de eres muy linda- soltó sin más la castaña y enseguida un hermoso carmín ilumino las níveas mejillas de la vampiresa.

-¿Estas bromeando conmigo?- dijo incrédula a sus palabras.

-No, claro que no. En verdad pienso que lo eres.-

Asami se levantó de golpe y enseguida tomo una de las almohadas de la cama solo para lanzarla directo hacia la cara de la Avatar dándole de lleno.

-Sera mejor que te des prisa en recuperarte, recuerda que hay que buscar al Loto Rojo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella y salir deprisa de la habitación.

La almohada callo nuevamente en la cama, y Korra sonrió divertida pues sabía que había hecho sonrojar a la vampiresa. Entonces lo percibió; no hicieron falta las palabras, no hizo falta decirle a Asami quien era en realidad, quizás porque la portadora lo supo mucho antes que ella misma. Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron; presa de la felicidad de saber que ahora, más que nunca sentía sus almas plenamente conectadas.

Asami caminaba deprisa por los pasillos de la mansión Beifong nerviosa, aturdida y totalmente debilitada por aquella chica que fácilmente la doblegaba ¿Que había sido eso? Se ruborizo con ese simple cumplido cual colegiala…

 _~Maldición no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas…~_

-Asami- La general del Loto Blanco le llamo haciendo que se detuviera en seco. Por el tono de voz de la mujer supo que era algo serio.

-Opal…-

-Tenemos información de la chiroptera que pediste, quien diría que es una de nuestros principales enemigos.- Concernida tomo enseguida la documentación que le proporciono su amiga, en cuanto leyó el primer párrafo de la descripción su cara evidencio su total desconcierto.

-Azula, ¿Hermana del señor del fuego Zuko?- Cuestiono enseguida la vampiresa. Había tenido contacto con Zuko meses después de que supo del fallecimiento de su tío Iron, pero ninguno de ellos jamás le comento algo de chiroptera en la familia.

-Así es, al parecer fue desterrada por su hermano junto a su padre, él también era un chiroptera de alto linaje. Los ideales que tenía Ozai eran muy parecidos a los Amón, es por eso que se ganó el exilio para posteriormente morir a manos del Avatar Aang. Mientras el sucumbió siguiendo sus ideales, Azula supo esconderse y comenzó a internarse en la industria de las armas ganando así renombre en industrias pequeñas y algo discretas. Se le vio hace poco en un poblado cercano al reino tierra… -

-Estoy convencida de que era ella. El chiroptera que mantenía en cautiverio a Terra.- declaro con seguridad mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de contener la ira. Decida y si mediar más palabras se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse dejando confundida a la general.

-¿Asami a dónde vas?- cuestiono Opal tratando de alcanzar el rápido andar de la portadora.

-Voy a hacerla hablar y que me diga que es lo que planea el Loto Rojo.-

-Espera, tenemos que reunir un equipo y planear una estrategia de ataque-

\- Iré sola, cuanto antes mejor. Si sabe que vamos tras ella seguramente tratara de escapar- respondió con determinación. Opal supo entonces que la vampiresa no cedería; la conocía y sabía bien lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser; lo único que le quedaba era apoyarla y confiar en ella y su poder.

-Avisare a Kuvira para que esté lista- Anuncio la general del Loto Blanco ganándose enseguida una sonrisa por parte de la chiroptera que agradecía por el incondicional apoyo.

Los preparativos de la misión estuvieron terminados en cuestión de horas. Desde entonces Asami no había regresado a la habitación, dejando a la castaña a cargo de Jinora quien no dudó en hacerle compañía y aún más motivada por la sed de conocimiento que le quería hacer saber más acerca de ese extraño y sobretodo inusual retorno de Korra.

-Aun me resulta realmente increíble que realmente hayas regresado- decía mirando aun con ojos de incredulidad a la joven, casi como si se tratara de algún tipo de espíritu.

-Para mí también lo es. Aunque a decir verdad no me siento tan diferente a antes de saberlo- respondió divertida mientras observaba las caras y gestos maravillados de Jinora que hacia cuando la examinaba.

-¿Y tus padres?-

-Obviamente los seguirán siendo, además a un que quisiera recordar mis raíces en la tribu agua no puedo-ante aquellas palabras la maestra aire se acercó a la castaña y poso uno de sus manos en el hombro de la chica; gesto que pretendía mostrarle su apoyo incondicional. Luego, recordó a la vampiresa…

-Ella…-

De pronto una sonrisa juguetona sé dibujó en aquellos los labios morenos; como la de un niño al que descubrieron haciendo alguna travesura inocente, luego miro a la maestra aire con esos bicolores brillantes contestando a la pregunta que rápidamente adivino y que no hizo falta que siquiera terminara.

-Como dije antes, aunque no se lo haya dicho sé que ella lo sabe… lo confirme cuando me beso- explico triunfante.

Jinora solo atino a reír divertida ante la infantil gesticulación del Avatar. No había duda alguna que ella era Korra; la joven que conoció cuando niña, la chica a la que entreno en su adultez y a la chiquilla que vio llorar confundida presa de los sentimientos que en ese momento no lograba comprender.

-Bienvenida Korra- Dijo la maestra aire con una cálida sonrisa.

.

.

.

-¿Asami estas segura de esto? No tenemos idea exacta de su ubicación; además que probablemente tenga a un ejército con ella… - Preocupada la matriarca de la ciudad del metal se acercó a la portadora mientras esta hacía los últimos preparativos en los sumisitos que llevaría. Después de lo ocurrió con Amón la vampiresa se había convertido como una hija; parte de la familia Beifong y sin lugar a dudas la vampiresa le importaba.

-Lo estoy, se los riegos que implica. Pero si puedo detener a Azula antes de que efectué otro ataque lo hare. No permitiré que vuelva a dañar a _Terra_ -

El escuchar aquel nombre le intrigo. La mujer guardo silencio por unos momentos; Opal ya le había comentado acerca del regreso de Korra. ¿Qué acaso la vampiresa aun no lo sabía?.

Inquieta Suyin miro nuevamente a la pelinegra y se mordió los labios tratando de guardar el secreto hasta que fuera conveniente. Sin embargo el cariño que le tenía a Asami era mayor; la vio llorar tantas veces a después de su entrenamiento en el Loto Blanco y en ninguna de ellas supo que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor…

-Sobre Terra…- Hablo al fin la ex general, callando de pronto, dudosa de continuar. Entonces, la vampiresa lo noto y supo de inmediato lo que le diría.

-Lo se…- dijo la chiroptera mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa. Mientras que Suyin sintió que un gran peso sobre ella se había esfumado.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?-

-No. Lo supe desde hace tiempo, no sé… quizás desde la primera vez que me encontré con ella- respondió la vampiresa mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras al respecto?- Le cuestiono Suyin acercándose a ella y tocando su brazo izquierdo en agarre suave. La chiroptera enseguida reacciono al roce y miro la mano ya arrugada y gastada de la mujer e inevitablemente sonrió; pues a través de esa tenue caricia pudo sentir el afecto que le trasmitía la matriarca de Zaofu.

-Feliz, de eso no hay duda.- dijo para luego hacer una pausa -Pero no te mentiré, tengo miedo a perderla otra vez.- se sinceró la portadora e inmediatamente ante esas palabras su mirada jade se apagó. Solo por eso estaba dispuesta a ir en busca de Azula, solo por Korra estaba decidida a acabar con el Loto Rojo…

-No la perderás…- dijo con firmeza la ex general. Y sin previo aviso se acercó a la chiroptera envolviéndola en sus brazos de forma protectora. Los ojos de Asami enseguida se empañaron y se aferró a la mujer como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y es que ¿hace cuantos años que no sentía ese amor maternal?. Toda su vida prácticamente.

-Gracias Suyin- susurro la portadora.

-Solo cuídate por favor… -

Asami asintió para después separarse y romper el abrazo. Su limpio con cariño las lágrimas que aun resbalaban por las blanquecinas mejillas de la vampiresa y por último le sonrió con orgullo, gesto que fue respondido con una reverencia por parte de la chiroptera quien después giro sobre talones para comenzar alejarse ante la mirada de la matriarca de Zaofu que le observaba marcharse camino hacia el hangar...

* * *

Actualizacion! al fin! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me fascina leerlos y me impulsan a continuar ademas de saber que esta historia es de su agrado. Muchas gracias por los nuevos seguidores y aquellos que lo agregan a sus favoritos. El capitulo ya tenia tiempo listo, pero me mude con mi pareja y me quede sin computadora y la de la oficina la mate con un virus XD. Hasta esta semana la arreglaron y me dedique a terminar mis labores pendientes para poder darme tiempo de actualizar. Bueno ya dejando a un lado mis pretextos muchas gracias de verdad por seguir aqui, son los mejores. Sin nada mas por decir me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Excelente fin de semana, mis queridos lectores!


	17. Chapter 17

Blood and Night

XVII

Hace aproximadamente una hora que Jinora le había dejado sola; desapareciendo de pronto sin decirle cuanto tardaría o a donde iría. Desde entonces podía escuchar perfectamente y aun con la puerta cerrada los pasos de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, sabía que afuera algo estaba ocurriendo. El ceño de la castaña se contraigo con enfado, seguramente se trataba de algo que no le estaban diciendo, algo realmente importándote. Dispuesta a averiguarlo hizo a un lado las sabanas que le cubrían; se incorporó girando su cuerpo hacia la orilla de la cama y lentamente apoyo ambos pies en el suelo sintiendo enseguida el frio de este en sus plantas. Pero justo cuando se determinaba a ponerse de pie e intentaba a levarse sus piernas inmediatamente comenzaron a temblar perdiendo poco a poco su fuerza; haciéndola desplomarse por completo en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo con evidente frustración. Cerró sus puños y con su mano derecha golpeo el piso. La desesperación así como el miedo y la impotencia pronto se apoderaron de ella, provocando que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaran inevitablemente a brotar.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo caminar?…- murmuro con ira mientras las gotas saladas que surgían de sus bicolores chocaban con el mármol del suelo.

Mientras tanto, el golpe seco de la caída atrajo enseguida la atención de Kuvira quien justo transitaba por el pasillo. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con la joven en el suelo y rápidamente sin preguntar nada se acercó a ella apara auxiliarla a levantarse, sin embargo de inmediato su mano fue rechazada con un gesto negativo por parte del Avatar.

-No, yo lo hare sola- dijo la morena con frustración

-Aun estas muy débil- expuso Kuvira acercándose nuevamente a la chica.

-¡Eso lo sé!, pero debo hacerlo por mí misma…- exclamo Korra mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo e iniciaba a levarse sin embargo al colocar una de sus piernas noto como enseguida comenzaba a flaquear. Ignorando completamente la petición de la morena, la militar se movió hacia ella y la sostuvo antes de que volviera desplomarse y en un movimiento presto y a pesar de los reproches la cargo en sus brazos y con cuidado le llevo de vuelta a la cama.

Korra cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de calmar su mente y tragarse su orgullo. _Un avatar que no puede caminar de qué demonios sirve…_

En silencio y cuando hubo acomodado las almohadas retrocedió uno pasos y enseguida sus ojos viajaron hacia la joven posándose en ella. La militar la observo por unos instantes intrigada por su regreso. No había duda, era Korra. Inconscientemente recordó entonces el momento en que supo de quien se trataba en realidad. Le dolió; le dolió en el alma ver la felicidad que irradiaba Asami cuando observaba a la castaña; el brillo que reflejaban esos ojos jade cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la bicolor, la mañana que detecto la esencia del Avatar impregnada en la vampiresa desvelando un acercamiento intimo…

Kuvira entonces apartó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. No era el momento para caprichos…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento?- cuestiono entonces la Avatar tratando de desviar su atención en otras cosas además de romper el incómodo y prolongado silencio que de pronto comenzaba a reinar.

-Saldremos a una misión – dijo Kuvira secamente. Aun presa de las emociones que le golpearon.

-¿Saldremos?- cuestiono la avatar irritada por el tono de voz usado por la militar, nunca fue enteramente de su agrado y por alguna razón, aunque no lo recordara sabía que en su antigua vida tampoco.

 _~No entiendo por qué siempre es así de áspera conmigo no le he hecho nada que recuerde…. O espera, lo sé. Le quite a Asami~_

-Asami y yo- declaro entonces la militar con su usual entonación sobria.

Korra guardo silencio pensado en sus palabras ¿una misión de solo dos personas? ¿Qué clase de trabajo era ese? El loto Blanco jamás actuaba así, siempre es más metódico en sus ataques y planes; simplemente no comprendía el porqué de esa inusual decisión…

-Iré con ustedes…- soltó sin detenerse a pensarlo.

-En el estado en que te encuentras es imposible. Solo serias una carga. Lo siento-

El avatar volvió a callar; y aun que lo odiara la chiroptera tenía razón. Hace apenas unas horas que acababa de despertar, su cuerpo aún estaba débil y sus piernas…inamovibles. Sería solo un estorbo para Asami.

-¿A dónde irán? Opal y un equipo de táctico les acompañaran ¿no es verdad?- Empezó entonces a bombardear con cuestionamientos a la militar, no iba permitir que la vampiresa se expusiera de tal manera.

-Es solo una misión de reconocimiento- respondió rápidamente Kuvira cortando la soflama de la castaña

Korra bajo la mirada pensativa. Sabía que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas, algo le estaban ocultando y la preocupación fue mayor al recordar que desde hace varias horas Asami no había regresado a la habitación. Aquella misión no era solo de reconocimiento.

-Cuidare a Asami- declaro la militar con firmeza, le brindo al avatar una reverencia y luego sin más se dio la media vuelta para después salir de la habitación.

Nuevamente ese sonido de las manecillas avanzado era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, la castaña arrugo las sabanas con sus manos y exasperada de pronto levanto su puño lanzando una flama azul que incinero en segundos completamente el elegante reloj.

-Maldita sea…-susurro al tiempo que gotas saladas cargadas de impotencia se fundían en la tela de las prendas de cama.

La aeronave encendida aguardaba ya al abordaje de los dos seres inmortales. Kuvira daba las últimas instrucciones a sus inferiores mientras la vampiresa se despedía de la maestra aire quien salió a verles partir.

-¿Te has despedido de Korra?-

-No, y no lo hare. No quiero preocuparla. Tiene que enfocarse en su recuperación-

-Posiblemente ya sospeche-

-Lo sé, Kuvira me lo dijo. Aun así no sé si tenga las fuerzas necesarias para despedirme en caso de que algo me suceda. Es mejor de esta manera- enuncio con evidente acento de amargura en su voz.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Exclamo Opal acercándose a su amiga mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda tratando de animarla – Claro que regresaras, ¡espíritus! Eres la portadora de Vaatu-

Asami sonrió satisfecha por el optimismo de Opal y ante el gesto la general se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un abrazo que de inmediato fue correspondido.

-Más te vale volver a salvo o yo misma pateare tu trasero hasta que Vaatu salga disparado por tu boca… Además, recuerda que aún me debes una noche de sexo salvaje- Bromeo Opal susurrándole con tono juguetón al oído antes de separase.

-Cuídate…- dijo la general del loto blanco con una sonrisa y cierto dejo de tristeza.

-Lo hare-

Kuvira se acercó a la portadora haciéndole saber que todo estaba listo. La vampiresa asintió y enseguida amabas se dirigieron a la aeronave que en cuanto cerro la escotilla despego en dirección al Reino Tierra. Ante la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros y amigos partieron hacia una nueva misión y Asami estaba decidida; lo daría todo para acabar con Azula, para proteger a Korra…

.

.

.

A pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable de los hangares fue capaz de escuchar claramente el sonido estridente de las turbinas; volvió su mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación pudiendo observar entonces un jet de última tecnología que empezaba a tomar vuelo e inevitablemente sus labios formaron una sonrisa melancólica al saber que la vampiresa ya había partido…

-Korra lo siento por estar fuera tanto tiempo. ¿Dime cómo te sientes?- Comentaba Jinora entrando nuevamente a la alcoba. Tomo asiento cerca de la castaña y la miro con atención. Sin embargo la Avatar solo se limitó a dirigir nuevamente su vista al ventanal, observando como el atardecer poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso así a la noche. La maestra aire guardo silencio; sabía que ese cambio de ánimo se debía a la partida imprevista de la portadora… fijo su vista hacia donde la castaña apuntaba y sin darse cuenta se quedó perdida también el sublime cuadro que les regalaba la naturaleza.

-No…No puedo mover mis piernas- Dijo de pronto Korra después de unos minutos de silencio llamando enseguida la atención de Jinora que le contemplo desconcertada.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?-

-Mis piernas…no me responden. No puedo caminar Jinora- explico la castaña con voz quebrada y llena de impotencia. La líder del templo aire de inmediato se puso de pie y asustada comenzó a examinar a la joven.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué los médicos no lo notaron?- cuestiono alarmada

-Pensé que quizás la parálisis se debía a la debilidad de mi cuerpo… Pero ahora que me siento mucho mejor parece que no es así…-

-¡Iré por los médicos. No tardo!- La maestra aire salió de la habitación, no pasando mucho tiempo para que regresara nuevamente acompañada por una docena de personas que pronto comenzaron a revisar al avatar. Pero al cabo de casi dos horas de exámenes y estudios con instrumentos de última tecnología, todos ellos se retiraron sin poder otorgarle una respuesta clara. El avatar no presentaba ningún tipo de daño en el sistema nervioso central o algún traumatismo craneoencefálico. Su estado de salud era perfecto para ellos…

-Korra…-

-¡¿Qué clase de avatar es uno que no puede si quiera caminar?! ¿Cómo podre protegerlos? ¡¿Cómo podre ayudar a Asami?!- Exploto la castaña con desespero mientras el llanto nuevamente nublaba gemas sus bicolores. Las emociones negativas que había estado acumulando desde hace unas horas llegaron a tal punto que su corazón y alma no pudieron más.

-Yo…-

-¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada?- susurro por ultimo apretando sus manos y la mirada baja, ocultando su rostro tras su cabello. El dolor que en esos momentos delataba su rostro era algo que no quería mostrar, no quería parecer más débil de lo que ya estaba, de lo que ya era…

\- Intentare contactar con Kya estoy segura que ella podrá ayudarnos- sugirió Jinora desesperada. La hija del Avatar Aang se había convertido en la mejor maestra agua después de la muerte de Katara. Posteriormente a aquel echo dejo la tribu agua para vivir en ciudad república y hace solo unos días supo que viviría junto a Lin por lo que no sería complicado llamarla para que auxiliara a Korra…

-Kya….-Pronuncio la castaña en susurro después de unos segundos de silencio, recordando entonces sus entrenamientos en el Loto Blanco; en como aquella mujer se había convertido en su mentora en elemento agua, una amiga en la que podía confiar. Conocía bien su poder; heredera del conocimiento de Katara…

-De acuerdo- Dijo al fin de unos minutos de meditarlo y mirando a Jinora con determinación….

.

.

.

A las pocas horas de la noche se encontraban descendiendo de la aeronave en el cuartel del Loto Blanco de la localidad. Sin perder más tiempo tomaron su equipo y partieron rumbo a un pequeño pueblo del reino tierra. Dejaron el jeep a las afueras del lugar con la intención de no llamar la atención y a pasos sigilosos se encaminaron un par de kilómetros hasta adentrarse por las solitarias calles; inquietas por la tremenda quietud de ambiente. Sin embargo en el aire no se captaba ningún olor a muerte que indicara alguna masacre o señas de que el lugar hubiese sido evacuado.

-Esto es extraño…- murmuro la vampiresa observando circunspecta a su desolado entorno.

-Ten cuidado Asami…- indico Kuvira quien se encontraba con los sentidos alerta.

Sus pisadas hacían eco en las avenidas y la inquietante tranquilidad no hacía más que indicarles que algo pronto sucedería. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño almacén de lo que parecía una fábrica; lugar donde supuestamente una de las franquicias de armas de Azula operaba.

-Es este lugar-

De pronto el sonido de una lata siendo pateada llamo su atención y enseguida ambos entes se pusieron en guarda levantando sus puños y haciendo sus ojos brillar.

-¡Asami cuidado!- Una enorme roca se aproximaba a la vampiresa por su lado derecho que con una simple patada de la aludida quedo partida a la mitad. En cuanto levanto su mirada se vieron rodeadas pronto de un centenar de miembros del Loto Rojo. Maestros, no maestros y chiroptera todos ellos en las filas de la organización criminal.

Con las espaldas juntas ambos seres inmortales miraban a sus enemigos esperando al primer movimiento, los ojos teñidos ya de plata por parte de Kuvira esperaban ansiosos al primero dispuesto a encararlas, decidida para usar al máximo su poder.

-¿Estas lista?...-le susurro la portadora con sus orbes brillando de carmín. La militar asintió y enseguida ambas se lanzaron hacia sus enemigos en un veloz ataque. Elementos eran esquivados con maestría; feroces embistas detenidas a milímetros antes de colisionar con sus cuerpos, golpes mortíferos capaces de destrozar el pavimento eran repelidos con habilidad y gala. Pero pronto todo aquello le pareció extraño a Asami, esos enemigos no le parecían más que simples peones. No eran el para nada el tipo de contrincante que esperaba ni la difícil batalla que se imaginaba. Sencillamente algo no cuadraba.

-Kuv…-

-Lo se….-

A los pocos minutos sus adversarios yacían ya en el suelo, moribundos e inconscientes; sin embargo ninguno de ellos portaba el característico collar que les hacía inmolar ¿Qué acaso eran tan insignificantes para el Loto Rojo que no les importaba si hablaban? ¿O es que tal vez ellos ni siquiera sabían nada de su organización?

-Nuevos reclutas…- dedujo la militar al ver la felicidad con la habían sido diezmados

-Era un cebo y caímos…-

-¡Maldición! ¡Hay que regresar cuanto antes a Zaofu!-

Retornaron a las afueras del pueblo en busca del automóvil sin embargo a un par de kilómetros antes de llegar lograron apreciar un olor peculiar y una espesa nube de humo que provenía de la dirección de donde encontraba el auto. Se miraron la una a la otra y enseguida aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos solo para que al arribar encontraran envuelto el coche en llamas y junto a él, la radio de comunicación con la base del Loto Blanco.

-Tenemos que volver cuanto antes a la base- indico Asami comenzado a tomar velocidad nuevamente. No era el momento para detenerse a pensar, tenían que actuar rápido.

Con aceleración extraordinaria, y acompañadas por el manto de la oscuridad el par de chiroptera se movían por los techos de los pocos edificios y llanuras rocosas. Con agiles y rápidos movimientos se movían de un lado a otro avanzando varios kilómetros en tan solo segundos. Kuvira saco su celular y enseguida marco a Opal impaciente a que la llamada fuera contestada, arriesgando a que con ese artefacto su señal fuera interceptada…

Asami la volteo a ver preocupada al percatarse que del otro lado de la línea nadie respondía. La angustia creció en ella.

-¡Kuvira!- se escuchó entonces del celular la voz entrecortada de la General

-¡Opal! ¿Están bien?-

-El loto rojo… Una…..chirop…. está con ellos, no creo que… contenerlos…-

Kuvira dirigió su vista a la vampiresa quien supo lo que pasaba con solo esa mirada. Al mismo tiempo, ambos seres aumentaron la velocidad de sus movimientos despertando el poder en ellas. Ojos carmesí y plateados resaltaba entre la obscuridad y pronto regresaron a los hangares del Loto Blanco. Sin perder más tiempo la militar ordeno el despegue inmediato de la aeronave con dirección a Zaofu y con el jet preparado en pocos minutos ambas abordaron su trasporte que ya se encontraba listo para partir de vuelta hacia su destino.

.

.

.

.

Los soldados de Zaofu pronto se vieron rodeados; sin lugar a donde escapar, una inmensa copula de grueso hielo había bloqueado todas las salidas de su base, además de que todos los suministros de energía la ciudad habían sido cortados dejándolos totalmente incomunicados. Con ellos atrapados pocos eran los guardias y soldados que se enfrentaban al ejército del Loto Rojo, que con la combinación de miembros que poseía lograba balancear su poder y descolocar por completo a los maestros tierra, metal y lava de la ciudad.

-¡Rápido lleven al Avatar hacia el ala norte!- ordeno Suyin mientras trataba de evitar que los enemigos irrumpieran en la residencia delos Beifong. Los soldados rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación donde se toparon con una chica llena de desesperación.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-

-No se preocupe Avatar la llevaremos a un lugar seguro- Uno de ellos se acercó a la joven y la cargo en sus brazos mientras los demás los rodearon a modo de escudo. Cuando salieron a los jardines fue cuando la castaña se percató de lo que ocurría y de pronto una punzada de dolor le golpeo directo en la cabeza obligándola a cerrar los ojos… Imágenes y flashazos comenzaron a bombardeada; una batalla, centenas de agentes del Loto Blanco muertos…un hombre enmascarado. Entonces de golpe todas esas imágenes en su mente se detuvieron, al igual que el movimiento…

Korra abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con los soldados que le rodeaban petrificados. El que la sostenía comenzó a temblar de miedo y debido a la cercanía pudo sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón. La castaña dirigió su vista hacia donde la de los demás apuntaba…y entonces ella también sintió terror, sus ojos se abrieron y sus músculos se tensaron, era ella…la chiroptera que le causo tanto daño y casi la mata...

-¡Maldición muévanse!- Grito Su acompañada de Opal y Jinora mientras corrían hacia ellos

\- Valla, pero que pequeño es el mundo… Se supone que deberías estar muerta- dijo la chiroptera mirando directo al Avatar.

Korra trago en seco sin apartar sus ojos de la mujer que en esta ocasión no se tomó la molestia de ocultar su rostro. Su corazón bombeaba tan rápido como el del guardia presa de la aprensión.

" _No…no debo temerle…"_

-No es tan fácil deshacerse de mi- respondió con una sonrisa que solo logro enfurecer más a su enemigo. Encontró el coraje suficiente para responderle de esa forma, de no hacerle saber que era vulnerable.

-¡Llévense al avatar de una vez!- vocifero nuevamente la matriarca sin embargo los guardias seguían paralizados

-Es una lástima…no creo que vayan a poder ir muy lejos- dijo burlona la chiroptera

-Sangre control- dedujo entonces Su con horror esperando solo le momento de ver a sus hombre perecer. Pero aquella mujer parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

-Vine solo buscando a Asami y la matriarca de Zaofu; pero miren con lo que me topé: la líder templo aire, la general del Loto Blanco y con el Avatar, todo en bandeja de plata. Al parecer no tienen mucha suerte-

-Opal…- murmuro Suyin indicándole a su hija que escapara.

-No, si es necesario daré mi vida. No dejare te pase nada a ti madre ni a Jinora…-

-Estoy lista… **-** enuncio la maestra aire. Con un gesto afirmativo que adquirió de Opal tuvo la señal para actuar.

De pronto una esfera de viento envolvió el cuerpo de la Avatar y la levanto del suelo junto al soldado que le sostenía empezando a alejarlos de los jardines.

-¡No irán a ninguna parte!- Alego la chiroptera y enseguida en un expeditivo movimiento el cual nadie pudo siquiera percibir se lanzó contra el avatar lanzando al guardia a un lado y tomando a la castaña por el cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en la frágil piel de la chica.

-Si te destruyo la verdadera naturaleza de Asami se revelara y ahí será cuando podre dominarla y hacer que sea mía- declaro con voz pérfida muy cerca del rostro de la chica.

Opal y la demás quisieron ir hacia ellas pero sin percatarse de cuando, sus cuerpos ya se encontraban paralizados por la poderosa sangre control de la chiroptera. Lo único que podían hacer era miraban impotentes como aquella chiroptera se burlaba de todos ellos.

-No dejare que dañes a Asami-declaro Korra dispuesta a enfrentarla con el poder de sus elementos.

-Idiota…-

Colérica por la insolencia de la chica la chiroptera abrió su mandíbula, y extasiada clavo con agresividad sus colmillos en el cuerpo del avatar. Un grito desgarrador cruzo el viento alcanzándose escuchar en todos los rincones de la mansión Beifong; el dolor era tan intenso que podía sentir quemarle hasta el hueso. La presión en el cuello de la castaña creció considerable y otro grito ahogado escapo de sus labios Derrotada cerró los ojos, aun se sentía muy debilitada, las fuerzas en sus músculos eran nulas, el estado avatar estaba muy lejos de ser invocado y ciertamente no pensaba usarlo; no cuando Azula podría matarla apenas lo hiciera. . Estaba lista para su fin… al menos moriría sin evocar el poder de Raava; el ciclo avatar podría continuar…

 _-Lo siento…Asami….-_

De pronto un sonido de algo quebrándose llamo su atención y enseguida la tensión en su cuello desapareció. Abrió los ojos y justo antes de caer alguien detuvo su descenso al suelo. Kuvira la sostenía mientras Asami aún mantenía su brazo extendido como si de una espada se tratara y con la sangre de Azula aun escurriendo de él. La portadora acababa de cercenar el brazo de la chiroptera y sus ojos brillan intensamente en carmín, haciendo gala de la magnitud del poder de Vaatu

-Azula…-le llamo la vampiresa en un tono frió y lleno de rencor. La sangre control se detuvo permitiendo a los soldados y Suyin volver a moverse. En cuanto a la chiroptera apenas procesaba lo que sucedía y daba en cuenta que había perdido una extremidad, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego enfoco su mirada en la portadora.

-¿Cómo demonios supiste donde estaba?- exigió Asami una respuesta aun con ese dejo de aversión en su voz.

Azula rio y con una mueca maquiavélica miro a la vampiresa -Tu secretaria no es una persona de mucha confianza, yo que tú la despedía… Aunque bueno, si llegaras a regresar a Ciudad República posiblemente la encuentres muerta-

Ante aquella revelación los ojos de la vampiresa se tornaron de un carmesí aún más intenso y sus colmillos emergieron amenazantes..

-Maldita…- mascullo la portadora de Vaatu.

-Es solo una simple humana, ¿porque te molestas tanto?- respondió con indiferencia provocando que sus palabras agravara aún más la ira de la vampiresa. Cerró sus puños con fuerza al mismo tiempo y sin mediar más palabras se lanzó hacia la chiroptera en fieros y rápidos ataques que para los ojos mortales eran apenas perceptibles

-¡Jinora llévate al avatar lejos, no dejes que la dañen!- exclamo Kuvira entregándole a un guardia al Avatar.

-Nosotras nos encargamos del Loto Rojo, ya saben por dónde escapar para llegar a Ciudad República. ¡Date prisa!-Le indico la general y enseguida la maestra aire acompañada de miembros de Loto se dirigieron a los túneles en busca de aquel tranvía que alguna vez ya los había auxiliado.

La energía de Azula cada vez se apagaba más, sus movimientos comenzaban a ser lentos mientras que Asami seguí alimentada por el poder de Vaatu y movida por la ira dispuesta a destruirla. De pronto una explosión que casi logra acertarle le obligo a separarse de su enemigo de un salto.

-Qué diablos…-

-¡Pi Li ¿qué demonios? ¡Yo puedo sola!- objetó la chiroptera mirando con rabia a su aliada. Entonces a un lado de ella la figura de un hombre comenzó a hacerse más clara a medida que el humo que genero el estallido se disipaba

-Es suficiente. Nos vamos- enuncio el individuo con voz profunda que denotaba molestia.

-Él es…- murmuro la vampiresa reconociendo de inmediato al Líder del Loto Rojo.

-Zaheer…-

El maestro aire creo rápidamente una inmensa y poderosa ráfaga de viento que arrastró consigo denso polvo nublando por completo la vista de los presentes y arrastrándolos hacia atrás.

-¡Maldición!-

Asami se lanzó hacia ellos sin templanzas, dispuesta a no dejarlos escapar cuando un nuevo ataque de la maestra combustión le dio directo en la pierna izquierda pulverizándola y haciendo caer en el acto a la vampiresa al suelo.

¡Asami!- Kuvira arribo hacia ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Y entonces, cuando se dieron cuenta sus enemigos ya habían desaparecido… La vampiresa chasqueo los dientes, imponte por la huida del Loto Rojo. Quiso salir de inmediato por ellos, hacerle pagar a Azula por lastimar a Korra sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de moverse enseguida sintió como el agarre de las manos de Kuvira en su cuerpo se hacía más fuerte, como si hubiese adivinado lo que pretendía hacer. Asami entonces soltó un largo suspiro, tranquilizando así un poco su mente e impulsos.

-Estoy bien…Se está empezado a regenerar- dijo la portadora mirando hacia su propia extremidad sintiendo entonces como poco a poco la debilidad comenzaba a atacarla a causa de la auto restauración de su cuerpo. Kuvira había hecho bien en detenerla…

-¡Rápido!, ¡Busquen indicios de hacia dónde huyeron. Y quiero al maldito que los infiltro!- Ordeno de inmediato la Matriarca de Zaofu movilizando velozmente a sus tropas que apenas habían logrado liberarse de la prisión de hielo que les mantenía cautivos. Kuvira se incorporó con la vampiresa a un en sus brazos y enseguida a ellas se acercó Opal para asegurarse que se encontraran bien.

-Korra… ¿Dónde?…- cuestiono Asami somnolienta ante el agotamiento que a cada segundo la consumía.

-Escapo con Jinora y un equipo del Loto Blanco hacia el Templo aire. No tardaran mucho en llegar allá….- Le informo la general del Loto blanco mientras le acercaba uno de los recipientes de su carmín alimento

-Hay que partir nosotras también.- Indicó Kuvira de inmediato, no podían dejar al Avatar en ese estado y mucho menos sin protección.

-Le llamare a Mako para que esté lista la policía especial y reciba n al Avatar-

-Opal, no… A Mako no, habla con Lin, que lleve solo a sus hombres de confianza. No a el ni nadie de su equipo- dijo la vampiresa con voz débil. La general del Loto la miro intrigada pero sin dudarlo acepto su petición.

.

.

Los médicos del Loto Blanco enseguida atendieron la herida del Avatar. Pararon el sangrado en su tráquea y las transfusiones de sangre habían comenzado.

-Se recupera satisfactoriamente, solo debe descansar-informo uno de los médicos mientras observaba a la aun inconsciente joven. Jinora agradeció con una leve reverencia y enseguida se posó a un lado de la castaña aguardando el momento en que despertara…

-Korra, lo siento…- murmuro la maestra aire bajando la mirada mientras tomaba la mano de la chica entre las suyas, sabiendo que después de lo ocurrido probablemente las cosas cambiarían.

En pocas horas llegaron a ciudad República, donde el Loto Blanco acompañado de Lin y la policía especial ya las esperaban. Con cuidado y con un discreto operativo trasladaron al Avatar al templo aire acomodándola en una habitación previamente preparada para su condición. Su estado de salud era óptimo, estaba fuera de peligro y la herida de la mordida en su cuello pronto sanaría, según los doctores solo debía reposar.

-¿Qué diablos fue lo que sucedió allá?- Cuestiono Lin apenas salieron de la habitación de la castaña.

-Un chiroptera apareció, aparentemente buscaba a Asami…- trato de explicar la maestra aire igualmente confundida por el repentino ataque.

-Demonios…-

-Lin, ¿crees que Kya podría venir a ver al Avatar?-

-Supongo que sí, la traeré más tarde… Aunque antes quisiera me contaran todo lo que esta pasando-

-Y así será- Una recupera Asami se habría paso llegando hacia la ex-jefa policial. Les brindo una reverencia y enseguida su mirar jade se posó en la mujer. Kuvira llegaba tras ella e igualmente mostró su respeto hacia la maestra metal.

\- Hay algo que deben de saber del jefe de Policía-

-¿Mako?-

-Tenemos pruebas, órdenes dadas por el en aquella ocasión del último ataque en la ciudad… Mako tuvo contacto con uno de los miembros del loto, juntos orquestaron el último atentado en el cual el avatar fue tomado como rehén.- expuso Kuvira con determinación observando como la el semblante confundido y de decepción se hacía vez más notable en Lin.

-¿Que dices?- cuestiono incrédula.

-Lo siento Lin…-

La mujer guardo silencio por unos momentos, meditando su siguiente movimiento. Finalmente exhalo sonoramente y volvió a dirigir su vista a la descendiente de Kyoshi.

-Convoquen una reunión urgente con los altos mandos y detengan al detective Mako, será llevado a la corte marcial-

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Estuve a poco de matar al Avatar!- Gruño la chiroptera quien se encontraba sentada en un lujoso sofá bebiendo sangre directo de la fuente; una joven que le servía como saco personal de sangre.

-Ese no era el plan Azula, además si Ming-Hua no nos hubiera alertado de tus estúpidos actos ahora estarías muerta- Refuto Zaheer alanzo la voz ante la insolencia de la chiroptera.

-Yo podía con Sato, ¡No tenían por qué meter sus narices!-

-No puedes enfrentarte así como así con ella-

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono con interés. Ciertamente había notado que el poder en Asami era increíblemente enorme y aquello le provocaba curiosidad.

-Eh estado indagando un poco y descubrí algo muy interesante sobre ella. Algo que nos será de mucha utilidad-

* * *

Nuevo capitulo... Al fin!. Mil disculpas por la tardanza. No es que me guste dejarlos a la expectativa, es que no tengo tiempo XD. El trabajo a estado algo pesado estos días por lo que subir el nuevo capitulo se me complico... pero en fin aquí esta! y espero de verdad que les agrade y si no pues se aceptan los tomatazos, ( olvide comprar para la despensa ja, ja, ja) Por el momento me despido queridos lectores, deseándoles una maravillosa semana llena de éxito. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Besos!


	18. Chapter 18

Blood and Night

XVIII

La quietud de la noche era algo que le intrigaba, todo a su alrededor parecía demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, pero no lo suficiente para hacer a un lado sus tareas. Reviso con minuciosidad cada uno de sus informes, dándose cuenta que extrañamente desde hace unos días en aquellos papeles no había nada acerca de Terra o Asami; como si de alguna manera se le estuvieran ocultando información…

-¡Ja!, eso es absurdo. Yo soy el jefe de la policía especial, es imposible que alguien conspire contra mí…- mencionó para sí mismo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Se recargo en la silla al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro, extendió su mano hacia su tasa de café y justo cuando se disponía a tomarla la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe.

-Jefe de la Policía Especial Mako, por órdenes del presidente de Ciudad Republica y la jefa de seguridad Lin Beifong queda usted arrestado por los delitos de conspiración y traición en contra de la Nación- Indico Kuvira al tiempo que un grupo de hombres del Loto Blanco se acercaban a él para esposarlo. Mako solo rio y sin oponer resistencia acepto su destino.

A las pocas horas después de haber regresado al templo aire, el ambiente tenso se podía apreciar en todos los rincones del recinto. Y es que después del ataque en Zaofu y anteriormente en Ciudad República, la seguridad en la mayoría de las naciones creció considerablemente. Para los ciudadanos aquello no era tan fácil; había toque de queda antes de las once de la noche, y si alguien era sorprendido después de aquel horario era detenido e interrogado hasta descartar alguna sospecha de subversión. Todo aquel que entraba o salía de la ciudad debía identificarse y después de una revisión exhaustiva de su historial se le concedía el paso. A las pocas horas de la detención de Mako cada miembro del Loto Blanco y Policía Especial fue sometido a pruebas con tal de cerciorarse de su lealtad hacia la organización. El templo aire tampoco era la excepción, se encontraba repleto de personal de vigilancia; no había rincón en el que no hubiera al menos dos guardias fungiendo como centinelas… La tranquilidad y serenidad de ese santuario de pronto pareciese haberse esfumado.

Sin embargo, aprovechando el cambio de guardia en uno de los jardines Asami se escabullo a el pabellón de meditación; un pequeño mirador de madera situado sobre un acantilado con vista a la Bahía de Yue. Se recargo en una de las columnas, donde se encontraba escuchando el suave susurro de la noche, observando el imponente manto estelar que le regalaba el horizonte… pensado en lo que acababa de suceder. Efectivamente su asistente estaba muerta, Azula se había encargado de ella, de darle un horrible final…

-Soy una estúpida, no debí involucrarla en esto, no debí decirle a donde iría…- susurró con ira apretando el barandal del palco que daba directo al mar.

Entonces unos suaves pasos la alertaron, pero apenas al percibir su esencia supo de quien se trataba.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- cuestiono la vampiresa sin apartar la vista del obscuro firmamento.

-Bien, descansando- dijo la maestra aire con esa voz calmada que le caracterizaba, haciéndole saber que efectivamente el Avatar estaba bien.

-¿Por qué no vas con ella? Seguramente le agradara mucho verte ahí cuando despierte-

-Yo… no lo sé…-respondió con evidente duda y nerviosismo en sus palabras.

Jinora sonrió y se dirigió hacia la vampiresa acercándose a ella por la espada y posando sus manos en los hombros.

-Anda ve…- dijo con una risilla dándole un leve empujón hacia la entrada al templo. Las blancas mejillas de la vampiresa se tiñeron entonces de carmín y asintiendo comenzó a adentrarse al recinto. La maestra aire la observo por unos momentos, dándose cuenta que a pesar de ser uno de los seres más poderosos y un chiroptera con casi dos siglos de edad, Asami seguía siendo torpe en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba. Tanto que cuando charlaba con ella ni siquiera podía sentirse la diferencia de razas o poder. Solo era Asami. Finalmente Jinora soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que sonreí decidida; haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos con tal de protegerlas a ambas.

La vampiresa abrió la puerta con cautela y con pasos sigilosos se acercó a la cama donde la castaña descansaba. Tomo asiento a un lado y se inclinó hacia ella rozando suavemente con su mano la mejilla de la chica.

-Korra…- susurro la portadora para después apretar sus labios, tratando de contener las ansias de lanzarse a ella y besarla.

Su mirada jade entonces viajo hacia el vendaje en el cuello del Avatar, recordando la herida que le propino Azula, la marca que seguramente le dejo grabada en la piel.

-Fue mi culpa… no debí actuar tan impulsivamente e irme así a esa dichosa misión. Si me hubiese quedado en Zaofu pude haberte protegido…- murmuro con la mirada baja, sintiendo como a poco el nudo en su garganta se hacía más denso ante la impotencia de no haber llegado a tiempo. Quedando así apagada y en silencio la habitación por largo minutos.

-Asa…mi- escucho su nombre evocado en un suave y débil susurro.

La voz quebrada y apenas audible del avatar atrajo enseguida la atención de la vampiresa quien se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se acercó a ella con cautela mientras sus verdes orbes comenzaban poco a poco a empañarse.

-Hey…hola. - dijo Asami suavemente con una sonrisa al tiempo que las lágrimas viajaban ya por su blanquecino rostro.

-Estas…bien- indicó el avatar curvando sus labios hacia arriba. Aliviada de verla ahí, pues después del ataque de Azula quedo totalmente desconectada de lo que sucedió posteriormente por lo que saber que sus amigos se encontraban bien y sobre todo Asami, le trajo la tranquilada y decisión necesaria para concentrarse en su recuperación

-No debes preocuparme por mí. Soy la portadora de Vaatu ¿recuerdas? - alego la vampiresa con una brillante sonrisa.

-Yo también…estoy bien, solo me duele algo el cuello. No debes preocuparte por mí, soy el Avatar ¿recuerdas? - respondió con una mueca burlona ganándose enseguida una risilla sincera de Asami. Inevitablemente Korra levanto su mano hacia el rostro de su acompañante, rosándolo sutilmente con las yemas de sus dedos y enseguida, una corriente eléctrica recorrió entonces la espalda de la portadora quien animada por ese impulso y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos se inclinó hacia los labios de la chica besándolos dulcemente.

-Es tarde, deberías descansar- susurro la vampiresa contra los labios morenos para después alejarse del Avatar y ponerse de pie.

-¿Te iras de nuevo?- cuestiono Korra adormilada.

-Hay algo importante que debo hacer, no te preocupes no será ninguna misión. Te prometo que vendré mañana-

-De cuerdo…- respondió sin objetar, sintiendo como los analgésicos comenzaban ya a hacer estragos en su sistema valiéndola a dormir.

A los pocos segundos los bicolores del Avatar se encontraban ya cerrados, su respiración era calmada y su semblante sereno, señal de que su sueño era profundo y tranquilo. La vampiresa arropo el cuerpo de la chica con ternura y deposito un suave beso en aquel cabello castaño. Finalmente, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras ella para enseguida comenzar a alejarse caminando nuevamente hacia los jardines…

-Despertó-

-Lo se…pregunto por ti la primera vez que lo hizo, pero debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo cayo dormida casi enseguida- Asami bajo la mirada inquieta ante el comentario de la maestra aire, expresión que enseguida la emisora supo leer.

\- No te preocupes, con los medicamentos y tratamiento que está recibiendo y recibirá de Kya harán que seguramente en unos días este mucho mejor. Korra es una persona muy fuerte, no solo en lo físico si no también espiritualmente… -

-Tienes razón – Respondió la portadora con una sonrisa, ciertamente aquella joven siempre tenía algo para sorprenderla y su fortaleza algo que realmente admiraba. -Por cierto, ¿Mañana iras al juicio de Mako? -

-Así es, por suerte Kya llegara en pocas horas para cuidar de Korra-

-Me alegra saberlo, Korra estará en buenas manos- contesto la vampiresa con voz templa; guardo silencio por unos momentos, llenando sus pulmones de la fresca brisa de la noche, sus ojos jades brillaban cediendo a la luz clara de la luna, resplandor que hacía lucir aún más pálida su tez. La maestra aire la miro de reojo; aquel porte y presencia que poseía Asami era tal que capturaba a cualquiera, se preguntó entonces si sería algún tipo de magnetismo en razón de su raza o tal vez el poder de Vaatu que emanaba. No, no era solo eso, aquella vampiresa tenía algo especial, su aura, su energía…

-Iré al Loto Blanco a una reunión con Lin- Anuncio de pronto Asami sacando a la líder del templo aire de sus pensamientos.

-¿A estas horas?-

-Hay que prepararnos para el juicio, además Lin quiere tener todas las pruebas antes de hundir en la cárcel a Mako, recuerda que para ella, él es como un hijo…-

-Lo sé, debe ser muy duro para ella. Nos veremos mañana entonces-se despidió Jinora con una reverencia misma que fue correspondida con la misma solemnidad. Posteriormente la vampiresa se giró sobre sus talones para finalmente comenzar a alejarse hacia el puerto de la isla aire.

.

.

.

.

Las celdas de la prisión del Loto Blanco siempre le parecieron las mejores; ningún maestro o incluso chiroptera era capaz de escapar de ella, o al menos no conocía de alguien que lo hubiera logrado. Perdió la noción del tiempo en cuanto fue encerrado; su celda era un lugar frio acondicionado especialmente para un maestro fuego, incluso para aquellos que dominaban el rayo.

-Hasta pareciere que esta celda fue echa solo para mí- bufo sentado en el frio suelo, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo por las rodillas.

De pronto logro escuchar unos pasos cruzando el pasillo que se acercaban poco a poco a su confinamiento, luego la puerta de aquella ala se abrió; un par de hombres del Loto blanco entraron y tras ellos su hermano...

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Déjenlo, el no hizo nada, él no tiene nada que ver!-salto enseguida el maestro fuego.

-Tranquilo, lo sabemos. Solo vino a verte. Tienen cinco minutos- anuncio el guardia abriéndole paso a Bolin quien se acercó a la reja. Los hombres se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos dándoles un poco de "privacidad".

-Hermano… ¿qué hiciste?- cuestiono el maestro tierra con decepción mientras sus grandes ojos lucían cansados, señas de que estuvo llorando. Mako apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada; ver a su hermano en con ese semblante le dolió, y más aún al saber que él era el culpable…

-Lo que debía…-dijo sin más aun con la vista apartada. Bolín abrió los ojos ante aquella declaración tan frívola, algo que jamás espero de su hermano. Apretó los puños y aun con el nudo en su garganta volvió a arremeter con él.

-¡Casi matas a Asami!- bramo Bolín llamando la atención de los guardias.

-Ella no me importa- soltó el ex policía con soberbia.

-¿Y qué hay de Korra?- contrataco el maestro tierra, mirando fijamente al hombre tras los barrotes. Enseguida la expresión de dureza de Mako permuto a una de confusión y su vista se posó enseguida en Bolín tratando de encontrar las respuestas.

-¿Qué?...-

-Hermano, Terra es Korra. Su alma se adhirió a Raava, ella regreso con nosotros… Yo tampoco me lo creía pero espíritus, si no estuvieras tan obsesionado con tu tonta venganza lo hubieras notado. Es increíble lo sé, pero supongo que fue cosa de algo espiritual- Los ojos ámbar del imputado se abrieron incrédulos, y balbuceos incoherentes comenzaron a salir de su boca mientras su mente trataba de procesaras aquella información que le parecía imposible.

-¡MIENTES…!- vocifero al fin el maestro fuego desafiante.

-¿Por qué lo haría?… - Bolín bajo los hombros al mismo tiempo que su mirada caía al suelo. Era la primera vez que Mako le hacía aquella aseveración con ese tono tan despreciativo. Sin estar dispuesto a escuchar más, se dio la media vuelta hacia la salida donde los hombres del Loto Blanco lo esperaban; dejando al maestro fuego gritando solo en su celda.

.

.

.

Las fuerzas militares y de la policía poco a poco comenzaban a abarrotar la sala. El magistrado, esperaba a que el reloj indicara la hora señalada para dar inicio al juicio y a la llegada del procesado. El barullo de los asistentes ante el hecho próximo a tratar opacaba cualquier otro sonido del exterior y los medio de prensa llegaban ávidos de la primicia. El hecho de que el jefe de la policía especial resultara un traidor había atraído la atención de todas las naciones haciendo de este un juicio sin precedentes.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la antecámara Kuvira y Asami aguardaban al arribo de Opal. La multitud dentro de la sala era tal que aquel el olor humano llego a molestarles en la fosas nasales alterando sus instintos básicos.

-Espero que accionen pronto la ventilación de la sala…- comento Kuvira con desagrado. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar cerrado con demasiados humanos juntos a la vez.

La vampiresa asintió mientras permanecía de pie recargada en una de las paredes con sus brazos cruzados; esperando por ver al maestro fuego hundirse ante la osadía de atentar contra el Avatar. De pronto todo quedo en silencio; una escolta de miembros del Loto Blanco se abría paso entrando al recinto, todos ellos custodiando a Mako. El maestro fuego caminaba con cierto recelo por los pasillos, no aparentaba el mismo al que enfrento la otra noche en su oficina parecía inseguro, asustado. Sin embargo eso cambio en cuanto su mirada ámbar choco con la jade de la vampiresa. Mako se detuvo en seco y gracias a su excelente oído pudo escuchar como los dientes del hombre rechinaban presa de la furia que lo embriaga.

-Eres aún más despreciable que yo Sato- Soltó el maestro fuego con una voz llena de ira y desprecio – ¡Asume tu papel y deja de jugar a ser uno de nosotros!- La vampiresa bajo los brazos y lo miro desafiante, lo que solo provoco más hombre.

-¡¿Que acaso no tuviste suficiente con arruinarle una vez la vida?! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A KORRA, DEJALA VIVIR!- Vocifero a todo pulmón lanzando por ultimo un llamarada colmada de furia de la boca. Los guardias del loto enseguida lo tomaron por la fuerza; un maestro metal coloco un cintilla del mismo elemento en su boca sellándola y sometiéndolo lo llevaron dentro del juzgado.

Kuvira miro entonces a la vampiresa quien se había quedado estoica y sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro aquellas últimas palabras que le habían atravesado en lo más profundo de su alma, como si de gruesos y filosos picos se hubiesen tratado…

-Asami…- la militar trato de acercarse sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir algo más la portadora ya se había dado media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida del recinto. No creyó que alguna vez alguien con unas cuantas palabras pudiese herirla de tal forma, de provocarle un dolor tan inmenso y que derrumbara el muro de seguridad que tanto le había costado edificar. A lo largo de su longeva e inmortal vida había escuchado insultos y comentarios de todo tipo, pero ninguno que le afectara de tal forma…

-¿Todo bien?…- La voz de la general la distrajo trayéndola de nueva cuenta a la realidad, pestañeo un par veces y aun un tanto aturdida enfoco su mirada en su amiga.

-Opal, hola…-

-Siento llegar tarde, ¿Ya iniciaron?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la vampiresa quien enseguida dio un paso hacia atrás a la defensiva. Opal era intuitiva y la conocía bien, si le permitía acercarse más se daría cuenta de que algo ocurría, algo de lo que no quería hablar pues ella misma entendía.

-Aun no-

\- En ese caso, ¿entramos?- sugirió la mujer entrando a los juzgados y sin quedarle otro remedio la vampiresa le siguió.

Durante todo el juicio pudo sentir la mirada del maestro fuego sobre ella, y estaba segura que de no estar en esa situación Mako ya se habría lanzado a atacarla. Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza, a tal grado que apenas y fue capaz de hablar y escuchar lo se decía. Se sentía sofocada, nerviosa…solo quería correr.

Al filo de las nueve de la noche se dio por concluida la corte marcial y como se esperaba, Mako fue encontrado culpable con la orden inmediata de su detención. El maestro fuego en ninguna ocasión hizo o dijo algo para defenderse, solo guardo silencio aceptando su destino y eso Asami lo detesto…

En cuanto las personas comenzaron a abandonar la sala la portadora rápidamente se perdió entre la muchedumbre siendo así una de las primeras en salir del recinto. No podía estar ni un momento más ahí adentro y un sentimiento de escapar lejos comenzó a asaltarla. Sabía que aún había asuntos que arreglar con Lin y Opal, sin embargo su mente se encontraba demasiado nublada para siquiera pensar.

Afuera la noche imperaba y la luna hacía gala de su brillo iluminando así la urbe. Aprovechando con maestría las sombras se escabullo de la prensa que aguardaba a la salida y a marcha rápida se dirigió al estacionamiento y abordo su Ronax arrancando enseguida a toda velocidad extraviándose en el acto entre las calles. El paisaje pasaba a su lado a tal rapidez que un simple humano no podría distinguirlo, la potencia y rugido de motor era lo único que lograba apreciarse de su paso que aún no tenía un rumbo definido. Ir al templo aire no era opción, simplemente no podría verla, no ese estado, no sabiendo que lo que le paso fue por su descuido…

 _~¡DEJA EN PAZ A KORRA, DEJALA VIVIR!~_

Apretó sus puños contra el manubrio tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a empañar sus ojos. Si, se enamoró "nuevamente" de Korra y sabía perfectamente que aquellos sentimientos eran correspondidos… ¿Acaso se trataba de una nueva oportunidad para volverse amar?

 _-Que estupidez… No, Ella es el avatar. Yo, la portadora de Vaatu; una chiroptera que a causa de su debilidad no fue capaz de protegerla la última vez, que a causa de su arrogancia volvió a ceder a esos sentimientos… Mako tiene razón, Korra tiene derecho a vivir una vida plena. Sin mí, sin el peligro de estar junto a un ser oscuro…-_

Finalmente el trayecto termino en su departamento, donde apenas cruzando el umbral se deshizo de sus prendas quedando en completa desnudez, se dirigió a la alcoba y tomo una de sus batas de dormir con la se cubrió permitiendo a la suave seda acariciar su piel. Camino descalza hacia el mini bar y saco una copa donde sirvió uno de sus refinados vinos. Con la bebida en sus manos siguió su camino hacia el ventanal, percatándose que había comenzado a llover con tal intensidad como si de una tormenta se tratara. Las gotas chocaban incesantes contra el vidrio y los rayos alumbraban la atmósfera. El cálido resuello de la vampiresa quedaba impregnado en la ventana y entonces, en el momento que miró su reflejo en el cristal lo comprendió…

 _Esta noche creí ver Vaatu, mirándome en el espejo. Sintiendo el vino en mi lengua, como una advertencia… para ayudarme a verme a mí misma con más claridad. Nunca quise causar daño, nunca tuve intención de hacerte sangrar._

 _Desde hace años, el sabor de mi pasado ha sido amargo. Así que empuño un puño de hierro. A la ofensiva de los demás. Y siempre los supe, el amor es debilidad, los sentimientos… me he dado ahora cuenta de eso. Pero tontamente me deje llevar. No puedo continuar con esto, la sangre en mis manos me aterroriza y tal vez estoy despertando hoy... Es el momento de decir adiós._

Aun con la intensa llovizna la vampiresa volvió a bajar al estacionamiento en busca de su vehículo saliendo nuevamente hacia la vida nocturna de la urbe. Llego a un establecimiento con luces de neo donde resaltaba el nombre de "Wan" bajo de su motocicleta y enseguida entro al lugar. El chico encargado la miro maravillado absorto por su belleza; reacción a la que después de siglos estaba más que acostumbrada. Se acercó a él y el chico retrocedió con nerviosismo. A unos cuantos centímetros de distancia la vampiresa tomo su celular buscando algo y cuando al fin lo encontró se lo mostro al joven quien enseguida asintió, haciéndole señas de que podía tomar asiento mientras el comenzaba a preparar su equipo de trabajo. Con el boceto realizado en pocos minutos se lo mostro a la portadora quien quedo asombrada por el talento de aquel joven y sin dudarlo le dio su aprobación para comenzar a trabajar. Apenas y podía sentir las agujas penetrarle la piel una y otra vez, dolor casi imperceptible, nada comparable con el que había sufrido en batallas pasadas, nada comparable a lo que sentía su corazón. Cuatro horas después el chico retiro su mano de la blanquecina piel limpiando con alcohol el área de trabajo. Se alejó unos cuanto pasos y sonrió ampliamente; satisfecho de lo que Asami supuso el mejor de sus trabajos. Y así lo era, en cuanto se levanto del asiento y se miró el espejo sus ojos jades se abrieron con asombro. Admirando el imponente y majestuoso tatuaje de Vaatu que cubría por completo la espalda de la vampiresa.

Asumir lo que era… La portadora de Vaatu, la contra parte de Raava, un ente de obscuridad, un chiroptera…

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando y tu celular aparecía fuera de área. Estuve a punto de ir a solicitar tu localización al Loto Blanco…- señalo la militar entrando al apartamento evidentemente molesta.

-En la ciudad…-respondió con soltura saliendo de su habitación. Kuvira frunció el ceño, sabía que la vampiresa ocultaba algo tras esa mascara de tranquilidad y aún más ante el frívolo discurso que el maestro fuego le dedico.

-Asami, lo que dijo Mako…-

-No importa ¿está bien?, solo déjalo.- contradijo Asami tratando se sonar indiferente.

La vampiresa se dirigió a la cocina y enseguida devoro dos de los recipientes de su alimento mientras desde la sala Kuvira la observaba. Asami se dio la media vuelta y caminando de regreso bajo lentamente el cierre delantero de su ajustado traje deslizándolo hasta su cintura para posteriormente desabrochar su sostén. Finalmente se giró mostrándole así a la chiroptera su espalda. Kuvira la miro intrigada, no había duda de que el tatuaje era majestuoso pero le preocupaban los motivos por el que decidió hacérselo…

-Asa…-

-¿No te gusta?- le interrumpió la portadora mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

-Si…- se limitó a responder

Asami sonrió, se giró sobre sus talones camino directo a la militar, tomándola por el cuello juntando en el acto sus cuerpos. Kuvira la miro confundida.

-¿Que pretendes?-

-Shhh…- susurro sobre la piel de su cuello de la militar y enseguida, antes de que Kuvira pudiera reaccionar clavo sus colmillos aferrándose a ella con fuerza descomunal.

-¡Espera!… ¡Asami!- le llamo Kuvira sin embargo todo aquello era inútil. Asami había evocado el poder de Vaatu y la fuerza era tal que ni invocando al máximo el suyo podía pararla. Los ojos de la vampiresa brillaban intensamente y el agarre de su mandíbula y manos dejaban a Kuvira sin escape. La militar se maldijo entonces, pues sabía que pronto cedería a aquellos instintos, a sus sentimientos.

-¡Ah!- un gemido involuntario escapo de los labios de Kuvira, se estaba excitando demasiado, el deseo era casi animal. Ya no podía controlarlo. Sus colmillos también emergieron y enseguida los hundió en la blanquecina piel de la portadora provocando que la lujuria aumentara a tal grado que las ropas de ambas fueron arrancadas con desesperación. Con violencia y fuerza Kuvira recostó en el suelo a la vampiresa y sedienta se arrodillo frente a ella posicionándose entres sus piernas para comenzar así a devorar con ansias el néctar que emanaba del centro caliente de la portadora.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Asami con fuerza al sentir como la lengua de la chiroptera se abría paso hacia su interior, degustándolo por completo, bebiendo de ella como una bestia hambrienta. El éxtasis y la lujuria hacían reaccionar su cuerpo; los instintos básicos de los chiroptera le hacían recordar lo que era en realidad… Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser reaccionaba a los estímulos de Kuvira…

Y luego, lágrimas, gotas saladas comenzaron de pronto a inundar sus ojos y una fuerte punzada en el pecho le atravesó, casi como si su corazón se hubiese quebrado en ese momento. Enseguida Asami soltó el cabello de la militar y Kuvira se detuvo notando que algo había ocurrido. La descendiente de Kyoshi se incorporó y sin preguntar nada tomo con delicadeza a la vampiresa entre sus brazos y la llevo a su alcoba recostándola con cuidado en la cama…

-Quédate por favor- le rogó la portadora tomando la muñeca de Kuvira y jalándola hacia ella. La militar simplemente asintió y se acomodó a un lado para después abrazarla con fuerza mientras Asami se aferraba a su cuerpo desnudo y las lágrimas de sus jades brotaban llenas de dolor…

* * *

Nuevo capitulo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado (aun que la parte final tal vez no lo fue mucho XD... Se aceptan tomatazos). Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, de verdad me alegra mucho ver sus mensajes. El siguiente capitulo ya casi esta listo así no tardare mucho (meses) en publicarlo XD. Sin nada mas que decir por el momento me despido, deseándoles una bonita semana y mucho éxito. Por cierto en la siguiente actualización, en mis comentarios finales hablaremos de lo que muchos me ha sugerido que suceda... "Korra convertida a chiroptera". Hasta entonces! Besos!


	19. Chapter 19

Blood and Night

XIX

Cuando la vampiresa abrió nuevamente los ojos, el albor del amanecer apenas iluminaba el firmamento con sus primeros matices haciendo irradiar en el acto el panorama citadino de la urbe. Fue entonces cuando alcanzo a percatarse de un calor ajeno envolviéndola; Kuvira aún la tenía en sus brazos, abrazándola de forma protectora. Con el cuidado de no despertarla lentamente deshizo el agarrare para posteriormente incorporarse de la cama. Se dirigió hacia el espejo plantándose a espaldas de él y girando su cabeza a un lado hecho un vistazo al dibujo que yacía en su piel; Imponente y hermoso… así era el tatuaje de Vaatu que ahora portaba. El que le recordaría quien era y cuál es su propósito…

-Cálmate- le susurro a su corazón el cual comenzó a comprimirse presa de aquel pensamiento.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, sé que duele, pero podemos sopórtalo… siempre lo hacemos- murmuro para sí mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho sintiendo nuevamente esa opresión en él. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma, ser tan vulnerable a las emociones… Ahora más que nunca anhelaba ser como un chiroptera "normal": frio, calculador y distante… Ya que, quizás de esa forma todo sería mucho más sencillo. La vampiresa, cerró sus ojos y posteriormente respiro hondo soltando un largo suspiro, logrando así apaciguar con él un poco la tempestad de aquellas emociones que le atormentaban.

Comenzó a encaminarse entonces hacia la ducha para de esa manera, tratar de despejar un poco su mente. Afortunadamente aquello pareció funcionarle pues la maña siguió su curso con naturalidad y la interacción con Kuvira después del repentino encuentro de anoche no cambio en lo mínimo su relación. Eran chiroptera, y sabían perfectamente como sus cuerpos reaccionaban cuando ambos seres de la misma especie se mordían; un éxtasis imparable les invadía y era casi imposible detenerse… casi. Por suerte la militar parecía comprender por el momento que pasaba la vampiresa. Por lo que también dejo a un lado el tema continuando así con su rutina.

Asami miro el reloj de su oficina; casi medio día. Recordando entonces en ese momento las palabras que le recitó a Korra una noche antes.

 _~ Te prometo que vendré mañana~_

-Lo siento… - murmuro al viento mientras apretaba en su mano el bolígrafo para después ceñir sus labios. No podía cumplir su promesa, no cuando ya había tomado una decisión…

Pronto, un par de días trascurrieron desde el juicio de Mako; 48 horas desde que Asami no se había aparecido en el templo aire, en las que no sabía de ella. Aun así decidió seguir con sus tareas; la oficina fue restaurada después de la intrusión de Azula con su secretaria. Se le organizo un homenaje póstumo a su empleada y la indemnización más que debida a su familia. Las relaciones con sus empleados de pronto cambiaron, se alejó de todos aquellos mantenido solamente la formalidad… Como si quisiera de pronto cortar cualquier vínculo sentimental con otros.

Era ya el atardecer cuando salió de su oficina directo al Loto Blanco. Ciñó sus manos al manubrio y enseguida acelero el motor de su motocicleta adquiriendo tal velocidad que rompía el viento a su paso. Ahora más que nunca se involucraría directamente en la investigación del paradero de Zaheer y sus hombres, de Azula. Sabía que probablemente el acabar con ellos el peligro para Korra no concluiría, siempre habría alguien sediento de poder, o que simplemente quisiera muerte. Pero si podía disminuir la amenaza y mantenerla a salvo, haría todo posible para lograrlo.

-¡Asami!, me alegra mucho que decidieras venir- Dijo la general recibiendo justo en la entrada principal del cuartel a la chiroptera con un afectuoso abrazo, gesto que apenas y le fue correspondido.

-¿Estas bien?-indago enseguida Opal al percibir el comportamiento distante de su amiga.

-Sí, no te preocupes…-

-Si tú lo dices… por cierto. Jinora me dijo que no has ido al templo aire- Señalo la general mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su oficina y detrás la vampiresa le seguía.

-Korra ha estado preguntando por ti- añadió al no obtener respuesta la primera vez sin embargo Asami continúo con el mutismo por unos segundos más.

-No he tenido tiempo de ir-respondió al fin con el primero pretexto que se le vino a la mente pues sabía que seguía en silencio Opal comenzaría a cuestionarla a un más.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiempo? Eso nunca te importo antes- contradijo con escepticismo, como si de una broma se tratara.

-He estado ocupada…-

Ahí estaba, esa parte que tanto odiaba de Asami; su silencio. El querer guardar con ella el dolor, de encerrar su corazón en un frio tempano… Tan obstinada. Opal le echo una mirada de reojo, entendiendo que probablemente no era el momento para hacerla hablar.

-Como sea, ella se encuentra mucho mejor. La herida de cuello ha sanado completamente y gracias a Kya solo quedo una cicatriz. En cuanto a sus piernas ha empezado con sesiones de rehabilitación. Está muy decidida a recuperarse pronto- Agrego con la esperanza de verla cambiar el semblante sereno con el que la vampiresa portaba. Cosa que no le resulto muy bien.

Asami simplemente volvió a guardar silencio, no quiera opinar sobre ello sin embargo no podía negar que sintió feliz de saber que Korra se encontrara mucho mejor, que se estaba esforzando por seguir adelante, por no rendirse.

~Yo también lo hare, seguiré adelante. Pero será a mi manera…~

Apretó los labios ante ese pensamiento y un vuelco en su estómago le recordó que aquello no sería tan sencillo. Aun así levanto nuevamente la mirada clavándola en la espalada de Opal.

-¿Cómo van con la investigación al Loto Rojo?- cuestiono tratando de dejar el tema del avatar a un lado.

-Gracias a tus últimas investigaciones en los collares hemos podido decodificar la señal que mandaban para hacerlos explotar. Proviene de la Nación del fuego-

\- ¿Tienen la localización exacta? -

-No, por desgracia no hemos podido obtener las coordenadas. La señal esta expandida por todo el territorio por lo que ha sido difícil encontrar el origen-

\- ¿Y Azula?-

-Nada- soltó con un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada y detenía su paso frente a su oficina - Desapareció nuevamente del mapa. Es posible que se encuentre en la Nación del Fuego pero siendo un territorio muy extenso no podemos ir sin saber aunque sea algo acerca de localización. Lo siento…- Opal enseguida se giró sobre sus talones encarando a la vampiresa. Sabía lo importante que era para todos encontrar al Loto Rojo, sobre todo para Asami… Sentía que le había fallado.

-Está bien Opal, muchas gracias por tu trabajo- dijo la portadora posando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer mientras le brindaba una sonrisa; mascara que enseguida la general del Loto supo descifrar.

-Asami, ¿Sucedió algo? - La aludida rápido desvió la mirada y paso de largo entrando a la oficina de la general.

-Te lo dije, estoy bien… Muéstrame los informes del Loto rojo. - puntualizo dejándole en claro que no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

.

.

.

Korra miraba por la ventana de su habituación con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Cavilando sobre la ausencia de la vampiresa, de lo repentinamente ocupados que parecían todos. Desde que despertó no le había dicho nada acerca de lo que había sucedido y eso lo odio. Al igual que en aquella ocasión en Zaofu, en la que nadie le conto lo que ocurría hasta que ya era demasiado tarde…

-Hola Korra, ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy? – saludo maestra agua entrando en el cuarto del avatar acompañada de sus utensilios para el procedimiento que utilizaría para tratarla. Sin embargo, la mencionada no respondió en primera instancia; aún seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar por si misma lo que pasaba. Fue entonces cuando Kya se aclaró fuertemente la garganta logrando llamar enseguida la atención de la chica hacia ella.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras bajaba la mirada apenada. Aquella maestra agua era la mejor en todas las naciones y ciertamente ignorarla era una gran falta de respeto para un personaje importante. Pero al escuchar una risilla por parte de la mujer Korra se sintió más aliviada y volvió su vista hacia ella correspondiendo el alegre gesto… Y luego, una idea cruzo la mente de la chica; ya había cuestionado a todas personas que se pasaban por su habitación, pero ninguna de ella le daba la información que buscaba… Pero Kya, siendo su mentora y entendiendo mejor que nadie la situación en la que se encontraba muy probablemente se lo diría…

La castaña arrugo las sabanas en sus puños y decidía lanzo al fin la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? – Enuncio en voz alta y templa.

Pero al contrario de lo que Korra espero la maestra agua no contesto enseguida. En lugar eso comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en silencio y al cabo de varios largos minutos por fin hablo.

-Es solo protocolo de seguridad. Ya sabes, por lo que sucedió en Zaofu y…- La castaña ya sabía el resto; otro pretexto, otra mentira. Impaciente volvió a cuestionarla, esta vez con el ceño arrugado claramente molesta.

\- ¿Qué es eso del "juicio"? ¿Qué sucedió con Mako? - arremetió entonces dejando a la mujer pasmada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…? -

-Lo escuche de unos guardias hace poco. Algo de que Mako había sido encarcelado… Kya, ¿Qué sucedió? Por favor, dímelo… - dijo Korra suplicante con un mirar que expresaba impotencia y desesperación. La maestra agua cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Luego, volvió a su vista hacia la chica; después de todo Korra era el avatar, ella tenía que saber lo que ocurría en el mundo, aun que quisieran protegerla su destino era ese.

-El… fue inculpado por haber colaborado con el Loto Rojo- declaro al fin ganándose enseguida la expresión de desconcierto del avatar.

\- ¿Mako?, pero…-

-Así es, él fue el que les permitió entrar a Cuidad República-

Los labios de la castaña temblaban ante aquella revelación. ¿Qué acaso estuvo justo a un lado del enemigo todo el tiempo? Y si él pudo hacerlo… ¿Qué hay de los demás integrantes de la Policía Especial y el Loto Blanco? ¿De verdad podía confiar en ellos?

\- ¿Pero porque lo hizo? -

-No lo sé. En el juicio según lo que me conto Lin, Mako no dijo nada para defenderse aceptado por completo su crimen-

-Esa es la razón por lo que todos han estado tan ocupados…- murmuro la joven con la mirada baja mientras empuñaba sus manos ante la impotencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Sí, la seguridad en todas las naciones es un caos, ya nadie está tranquilo…-

Korra guardo silencio mientras su mente procesaba todo aquello. Simplemente no podía quedarse en cama a esperar que todo mejorara y a que los demás lucharan sus batallas. Ella era el Avatar, el espíritu del planeta encarnado en un individuo humano capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos; de traer el equilibrio al mundo junto al portador de Vaatu…

-Ahora entiendo por qué _ella_ no ha venido. Kya, por favor… ayúdame a caminar. Necesito protegerlos, necesito ayudar a Asami- Exclamo mirando a la maestra agua con sus brillantes bicolores llenos de determinación. La mujer sonrió como respuesta, pues al encontrar la castaña el suficiente valor espiritual para seguir luchando la recuperación de cuerpo seguramente sería todo un éxito.

-Ahora que recobraste esa pasión que te caracteriza creo que podremos empezar las sesiones como deben de ser. -

-Hagámoslo…-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el Loto Blanco, totalmente sumergidos en la localización de Zaheer y sus hombres fue como pronto trascurrieron otras dos semanas. Tiempo en que un pequeño cuarto en los cuarteles se había convertido en el nuevo hogar de la vampiresa, dado que de esa manera no perdería tiempo en traslados ni en contratiempos que le distrajeran. Desde que amanecía se reunía con Lin, Kuvira y Opal, tratando de averiguar el paradero de sus enemigos. Y es que entre más tiempo pasara dejaban a aquellos criminales con la oportunidad para recuperarse y reorganizarse, para planear un nuevo ataque…

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamo la jefa de seguridad al tiempo que soltaba un manotazo en la mesa.

-Hemos estado trabajado día y noche para nada… ¡Es como si se hubiesen esfumado! -

-Tal vez deberíamos trasladarnos a la Nación del fuego, es posible que tengamos más oportunidad de encontrar algo allá- sugirió Asami mientras observaba atenta un croquis completo de la ciudad. Cada calle, cada callejón e incluso el sistema de drenaje. Todo era revisado con minuciosidad tratando de encontrar algún indicio de su paradero…

-Lo agentes asignados en esa área ya están trabajando en ello sin embargo no han tenido ningún resultado- Informo Opal un tanto desanimada.

-Debe ser una maldita broma… Aun así, iremos a la Nación del Fuego, preparare todo para partir en un par de días. Vayan a descansar o algo…- Enuncio Lin mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos. Habían pasado noches en vela, sin ningún tipo de descanso tratando de encontrar cualquier pista, algo que al final no les resulto muy bien. Opal enseguida se desplomo exhausta en el sofá de la oficina y ahí mismo, a los pocos segundos sucumbió al sueño. Kuvira por su parte anuncio que iría al Loto Blanco a revisar algunos asuntos pendientes con sus subordinados mientras Asami aprovecharía para ir a la oficina de Industrias Futuro.

-¿Iras al templo aire?- Le cuestiono Lin cuando estaba por salir de la oficina haciendo que detuviera su paso en seco.

-No- respondió con la mano puesta en picaporte sin girarse a mirar a la mujer.

-Para ser alguien que tiene dos siglos de edad sigues siendo tan testaruda como un chiquillo. Pero al fin de cuentas es tu decisión- comento la jefa de seguridad con una de esas muecas que mostraban cinismo, pero al mismo tiempo iba cargada de verdad. Asami cerró los ojos tratando de no darle importancia y decida a continuar su camino.

-Hasta luego Lin- dijo por ultimo con impaciencia para enseguida cerrar la puerta tras ella. Soltando un suspiro trato de darse animo a sí misma para proseguir con su cometido. No había tiempo para dudas, debía afrontar sus propias decisiones, debía asumir su papel. A paso rápido se encamino al estacionamiento donde abordo su motocicleta arrancando de lleno hacia su empresa. Esta vez no cometería ningún error; dejaría todo orden en Industrias Futuro para que funcionara sin ella por un tiempo y apartaría lo más posible de sus asuntos a los empleados para que no sucediera lo de la última ocasión. No debía involucrarlos… a nadie más.

-Señorita Asami, lamento interrumpir, pero hay un hombre afuera que desea hablar con usted- Le llamo uno de sus empleados asomándose apenas por la puerta de la oficina.

-Hazlo pasar- enuncio con la mirada fija en los documentos con los que trabajaba. A los pocos segundos la puerta se volvió a abrir logrando escuchar entonces unos apacibles pasos acercarse y la esencia inconfundible de aquel joven que le ayudo alguna vez a seguir viva inundo su olfato.

-Hola, Asami, han pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos-

-Kai…- contesto la vampiresa mirando al hombre mientras se ponía de pie recibiendo a su amigo.

\- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? - le pregunto mientras le invitaba a que tomara haciendo frente a ella sin embargo con un gesto amable la oferta fue rechaza, indicándole que ciertamente no estaba ahí para una charla casual.

-Escucha, Jinora necesita que vayas al templo aire. Quiere hablar en persona contigo- Anuncio Kai mirando a la portadora con seriedad. Asami volvió a tomar asiento regresado a sus labores, no tenía intenciones de ir al templo, no ahora…

\- ¿Todo bien con el Avatar? - cuestiono un tanto inquieta por la repentina visita del maestro aire.

-Sí, ella está perfectamente. Son más bien asuntos espirituales. Asami por favor, es importante- exclamo lo último con suplica mirando atentamente a la pelinegra. La aludida soltó el bolígrafo y levanto su vista enfocándola en el hombre. Observando en sus ojos autentica desesperación.

-De acuerdo, vamos- accedió entonces al cabo de unos segundos de meditarlo poniéndose a continuación de pie y tomando en el acto las llaves de su vehículo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - exclamo Kai dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Acabemos con esto…- mustio ella caminando con prisa hacia el estacionamiento.

La vampiresa subió a su motocicleta siguiendo de cerca al auto del Loto Blanco donde el maestro aire se trasladaba. A cada poco que avanzaba la intranquilidad en ella aumentaba; no estaba en sus planes ir a templo, estar en el mismo lugar que _ella_.

-Maldición…- murmuro al tiempo que aceleraba el motor.

Arribaron a la bahía Yue donde sin demora subieron al ferri en un silencioso trayecto. Por la actitud de la vampiresa Kai podía percibir que no era el momento de hablar, si lo hacía muy probablemente se ganaría una mirada furiosa y la ley del hielo hacia el por un buen tiempo o aun peor, algún golpe y el desprecio de la portadora.

Apenas descendieron de la embarcación Asami se dirigió velozmente a la oficina de la líder del Templo aire logrando apenas ser vista por unos cuantos; por lo que si quería salir airosa debía zanjar ese asunto rápido, antes de que la voz de que la portadora de Vaatu se encontraba en el recinto llegara a oídos del Avatar.

\- ¡Asami! -Le saludo la maestra aire cuando la vampiresa cruzo la puerta de su despacho.

-Hola Jinora… ¿De que querías hablar? - cuestiono tajante dejando en claro que no había tiempo para charlas largas. La líder del templo la miro con temple sereno, analizando el semblante de la portadora. Dándose cuenta de que algo en ella había cambiado. No era la misma chica enamorada a la que aconsejo la otra noche, no. En esta ocasión parecía un auténtico ser de penumbra y una extraña sensación le asalto.

-Es sobre el vínculo. Me preocupa que tú y Korra no hayan…-

-El vínculo no importa- soltó de pronto dejando perpleja a Jinora quien le observo confundida ante su aseveración.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, tú y ella…-

-No es así. El vínculo ya está establecido, no es necesario que sigamos entrenando juntas- reitero la vampiresa.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? -

-De no haber sido así Korra no hubiese podido resistir el ataque de Azula y aún más en el estado en que se encontraba. El entrenamiento ha terminado- enuncio dándose enseguida media vuelta hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de inmediato del templo.

\- ¡Asami espera…! -

-Lo siento, saldré a una misión a la Nación del fuego y hay asuntos que aun debo arreglar en la empresa. Si es todo me retiro.-

\- ¿No iras a verla? -cuestiono entonces la maestra aire observando como enseguida el cuerpo de la vampiresa se inmovilizo. Asami apretó el picaporte y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

Con pasos rápidos se encamino por los pasillos del templo. Tentada a usar sus habilidades sobrenaturales para escapar cuanto antes del recinto. Sin embargo, su corazón parecía querer negarse a dejar todo aquello; bombardeando su mente con memorias y haciéndole recordar entonces hace 17 años todas las ocasiones en que estuvo ahí con ella: Cuando se apareció el día en que invito a Korra una cena justo después de conocerla, las veces que fue solo con el pretexto de verla entrenar… Cuando reapareció como Terra y meditaban juntas….

-Asami…-

Escucho de pronto. Y entonces, aquella voz hizo eco en sus oídos mientras su corazón se detenía al mismo tiempo que sus pasos. De espaldas a ella se encontraba Korra, podía oler perfectamente su esencia, aquella que penetro en el instante sus sentidos; y que por la intensidad de su dulce perfume sabía que había estado entrenando…

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- Respondió secamente sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Asami comenzó a caminar rápidamente con ánimo de huir del lugar. Sin embargo, de pronto su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar un andar presuroso que trataba de alcanzarla.

~No es posible…ella…~

Y luego, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, una fuerte ráfaga de viento obligo a la vampiresa a parar. Se giró hacia la autora de tan inusual ventisca y entonces la vio; de pie frente a ella, la joven de mirada bicolor le observaba con emoción y poco a poco fue acercándose a la portadora. Korra volvía a caminar sin problemas, se veía llena de energía, de vida…

\- Perfecta…- susurraron los labios rojizos involuntarios.

Ante aquella locución Asami rápidamente apretó sus puños, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda al avatar para empezar nuevamente a alejarse de ella.

\- ¿Asami? - le llamo la castaña confundida por la repentina actitud. Sin embargo, la vampiresa le ignoro siguiendo su camino mientras internamente trataba de acallar su corazón. Korra frunció el ceño para después comenzar a correr alcanzando así a la portadora donde le tomo por el brazo girándola hacia ella y deteniendo en el acto su avance.

\- ¿Por qué me evitas? - exclamo con impaciencia ante aquella hostil actitud.

-No lo hago- respondió apenas con la vista clavada en el suelo, incapaz de mirar a la joven. Y es que ante el agarre que aún continuaba en su brazo su ser comenzaba a arder deseoso de sentir a plenitud aquella calidez.

-Asami mírame…-

-Lo siento Terra yo…-

" _Terra_ "

Aquel nombre resonó en su mente y una exasperación inminente se apodero de la expresión de la castaña haciendo que sus cejas se encorvaran presas del desconcierto…

-No me llames así, ¡Soy Korra, lo sabes! - Dijo con voz quebrada. De alguna forma el que le hubiera llamado por ese epígrafe le había dolido. Sabía perfectamente que Asami conocía la verdad, lo había sentido por la forma en la que le miraba, le besaba…le quería…

 _¿Por qué lo niega?_

Un silencio absoluto impero por largos segundos. Y el cielo que parecía sufrir con ellas se tiño de gris amenazando con que pronto comenzaría llorar.

\- Lo sé – respondió por fin la vampiresa aun si mirar al avatar. Trago en seco y a continuación cerro sus jades con fuerza, tratando de encontrar en algún lado de si la fortaleza para seguir.

\- Y es por eso por lo que tengo que decir adiós…-pronunciaron sus rojizos labios al tiempo que levantaba su semblante encarando a la joven y mirándola fijamente con determinación.

\- ¿Qué? - la confusión rápidamente se vio reflejada en sus bicolores. El agarre de su mano en el brazo de la portadora en el acto perdió fuerza soltándola y dejando su calor.

-Esto… lo que sea que tuviéramos; se acabó. Ahora solo somos la portadora y el Avatar. No te preocupes por el vínculo, mientras viva no se romperá, tu energía y la mía están conectadas. - Recito Asami con voz templa y decidida. Se dio la media vuelta, alejándose enseguida de ella sin siquiera mirar atrás. Desapareció de la vista del Avatar en tan solo un parpadeo haciéndole imposible a Korra detenerla.

Usando sus habilidades salió cuanto antes del templo aire, en un movimiento tan imperceptible digno de su raza. De un prolongado salto alcanzo un ferri que se alejaba de la isla logrando así retornar a la bahía donde su motocicleta le esperaba.

Sin perder más tiempo arranco el motor de la Ronax acelerando a fondo y ganando enseguida velocidad. Con maestría esquivaba los autos acercándose cada vez más de vuelta al Loto Blanco. Solo quería llegar a su habitación y perderse en sí misma. Su pecho dolía, su mente era un caos… y las lágrimas resbalan incesantes delineando su rostro. Sin embargo, impaciente por todo aquello que sentía, detuvo su avance a solo unas cuantas cuadras de su destino. Se sacó el casco mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y dando un profundo respiro tomo aire sosegando así un poco sus emociones.

Entonces, una sonrisa amarga se formó de pronto en sus labios. El verla ahí de pie y recuperada le dio la confianza de continuar con su cometido. De hacer todo lo posible para protegerla y acabar con el Loto Rojo. De dejarla ir…

Retorno a su habitación en el cuartel dejando su chaqueta a un lado, encontrándose entonces en la mesa de noche la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había olvidado el otro día la militar. Tentada, la tomo sacando uno de los tabacos para apresarlo por la boquilla en sus labios y posteriormente encenderlo. En su longeva vida jamás se había sentida atraída a un vicio tan humano como ese, nunca pensó en necesitarlo y siempre se preguntó el por qué Kuvira lo hacía… Sin embargo, ahora lo entendía; la nicotina logro infiltrarse en su sistema y una sensación de relajación le invadió…

-Ja, así que esta es uno de los tantos efectos de esta cosa- murmuro al tiempo que de su boca era expulsada una nube remanente del cigarrillo. Pero eso no dejaba a un lado el hecho de que odiaba el olor, el humo grisáceo que emanaba de él y el sabor amargo que se queda impregnado en su boca... aun así lo consumió hasta el final, dejándola todavía con ese sentimiento de vacío en el pecho.

Se recargo en la pared junto a la ventana, observando las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo. Pensando en que definitivamente acceder ir al templo no había sido su mejor idea. Y es que simplemente no creyó que ver a Korra le afectaría tanto y que la hiciera dudar de tal manera de sí misma…

-Si deseo continuar con esto primero tengo ordenar de una vez por todas mi turbulenta mente- se dijo así misma tratando de cubrir su frase con una falsa convicción de la que ya estas alturas era carente.

Abrumada, se desplomo en el suelo sentándose en forma de loto justo para la meditación. Cerró los ojos y respirando profundamente, de un momento a otro se encontró dentro del mundo de los espíritus.

Los increíbles y únicos matices luminosos que pintaban el firmamento del característico mundo rápidamente le hicieron saber a la portadora que se encontraba justo donde esperaba aparecer. El hablar con Iron siempre le traía paz, y parecía que invariablemente tenía las respuestas correctas para ella cuando se encontraba en problemas, era su confidente, su amigo, un mentor... Camino unos cuantos pasos por el hermoso paraje hasta que a un par de metros encontró al hombre sentado a la mesa junto con otros espíritus disfrutando de lo que parecía una fiesta de té.

-Tan característico de el- susurro con una sonrisa comenzado a acercarse.

\- ¡Vaya, que gusto verte! - Le saludo alegre el hombre poniéndose de pie e invitando a la vampiresa a tomar asiento.

-Hola Iron- respondió ella con una reverencia para después negarse educadamente con un gesto de su mano a situarse en algún lugar de la pequeña reunión.

-Dime, ¿todo bien? -

-Sí, solo necesitaba aclarar mi mente por unos momentos-

-Tiempos difíciles ¿no? -

-Algo así…- contesto con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Jinora me conto sobre el Avatar, sin embargo, ahora que te veo no pareces muy feliz al respecto-indago el hombre rápidamente con un simple vistazo que le dio a la portadora.

Asami apretó los labios, aun vacilante en continuar. Desvió la mirada a un lado tentada a escapar, cuando sintió la cálida mano del viejo posarse en su hombro animándola a proseguir.

-Yo…. Me alejare de ella- contesto entonces con determinación, dirigiendo su mirada directo a la de Iron. El sabio la observo confundido y esa sonrisa apacible que siempre portaba de pronto se esfumo.

-¿Por qué razón?...-

-Por mi culpa a salido lastimada. Por mi culpa se fue una vez… Ella merece vivir- Trato de explicar al ver el semblante desolado del hombre.

\- ¿Es solo por eso? - señalo Iron totalmente consternado, incrédulo a que la portadora fuera a renunciar de esa manera a sus sentimientos. La vampiresa respiro hondo y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia un lado alejándose del hombre. Finalmente se abrazó a sí misma, preparándose para dar respuesta a aquella pregunta…

-Eso, y porque desde que tengo uso de razón he sido renuente a mi existencia, a lo que soy… Pero ahora estoy lista para aceptarme y asumir mi papel. -

-Asami, no creo que sea el momento para algo como eso… para estar distanciadas. Korra te necesita. Tú la necesitas…- Dijo el con la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, ante ese comentario la vampiresa rápidamente bajo los brazos desviando la vista dispuesta a terminar con la conversación.

-Ya no… - Enuncio tajante girándose sobre sus talones y dándole una última mirada de reojo -Hasta luego Iron- Finalizo ya de espaldas comenzado a alejarse y poco a poco desaparecer saliendo a si del mundo espiritual.

Asami volvió al frio y pequeño cuarto del Loto Blanco y afuera había comenzado a llover intensamente. Se levantó del suelo y cerro la ventana para impedir que al agua se siguiera filtrando, no sin antes dar un vistazo al obscuro exterior que le regalaba el clima… panorama tan parecido a su corazón.

Esta sería su última noche en el cuartel, por la mañana regresaría a su departamento para ordenar lo que se llevaría consigo a la nación del fuego; a otro viaje, a otra misión para dar con el Loto Rojo y cumplir su propósito. Dispuesta a dejar atrás su conversación con Iron, Asami se despojó de sus prendas y a continuación se internó al baño hundiendo completamente su cuerpo en la tina, sintiendo como al instante sus músculos se relajaban presas del agua caliente que cobijo su piel. Cerró entonces sus jades, dejándose llevar por el cálido líquido que le envolvía, tratando de vaciar su mente, deseando desaparecer.

El sonido de la intensa lluvia golpeando los ventanales era el único eco que lograba apreciarse en el ambiente. Las habitaciones aledañas la mayor parte del tiempo estaban vacías, por lo que el silencio en los pasillos había sido su fiel compañero durante su estadía en el cuartel; sin embargo pocas ocasiones había tenido la delicadez de apreciarlo. Desde que decidió quedarse ahí no hacia otra cosa que dedicarse a investigar sobre el Loto Rojo y Azula, acudir a reuniones en Industrias Futuro, centrándose en dejar todo en orden para su ausencia. No había descansado ni un solo día, ni un solo momento… hasta este instante en que ya se había dejado arrullar por el agua tórrida que le abrazaba.

-Korra…- murmuraron entonces sus labios involuntarios. Y ante aquel nombre sus ojos se abrieron de golpe; la esencia del avatar comenzaba una vez más a inundar su olfato. Sin embargo eso era totalmente imposible; para eso ella debía estar cerca, ella debía…

De un salto emergió de la tina y cubrió su cuerpo con una tolla saliendo al instante del cuarto solo para quedar completamente paralizada apenas cruzo el umbral…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- articularon sus temblorosos labios. Incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Tienes miedo a que salga lastimada?, ¡¿Que tan absurdo es eso?! ¡Mírame! Soy el Avatar, mi vida está en peligro a cada minuto. Y aunque no tuviera estos sentimientos por ti igualmente un enemigo podría atacarme en cualquier momento- Arremetió la castaña observándola intensamente mientras trataba de calmar su rápida respiración.

-No entiendes…- logro pronunciar apenas esquivando su vista de aquella bicolor. Se sentía vulnerable, no espero para nada que el Avatar apareciera de esa manera en su habitación derrumbando con su sola presencia sus broqueles y paralizando por completo su ser; haciéndola totalmente incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡Lo hago!.. Estoy aquí por ti, regrese por ti…- la castaña volvió a lanzar otra embestida de dagas convertidas en palabras la cuales lograron clavarse directamente en la vampiresa quien se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir como este se comprimía.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba el Avatar; respirando con dificultad y las mejillas encendidas… su ropa se encontraba totalmente empapada debido a la intensa lluvia, haciendo que sus prendas se trasparentaran y se ciñeran por completo a su cuerpo, realzando cada uno de los músculos de su torso… Asami se mordió el labio y desvió rápidamente su mirada de aquella silueta mientras agradecía a la oscuridad que ocultara el sonrojo de su rostro de aquellos bicolores. Entonces, de pronto el cuerpo de la portadora se paralizo; pues sin mediar palabra alguna Korra camino hacia ella y tomo el rostro de la vampiresa atrapándola con las defensas bajas y obligándola a mirarle. Jade choco con aquellos ojos heterocromaticos en los cuales la vampiresa se vio reflejada y enseguida un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

 _~No… esto no está bien~_

Pero justo cuando la portadora dio un paso hacia atrás intentando escapar, Korra dio dos más acortando completamente la distancia. Y Luego, un beso. Sin esperarlo Korra la estaba besando con amor, con pasión. Fue entonces que en ese momento Asami se dio cuenta que era débil, donde una lágrima resbalo por su rostro mientras lentamente respondía a la caricia y sus labios rojizos se fundían con los morenos. La toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Asami cayo enseguida al suelo; momento que aprovecho la morena para acariciar la nívea piel donde al primer roce de aquellas cálidas manos la tez pálida de la vampiresa involuntaria se crispo.

-Asami…- le llamo el avatar. Y ante su nombre mencionado con aquella eufonía se doblegó. Las defensas que Asami se había dedicado a construir esos días ahora estaban completamente desechas, los muros que resguardaban su corazón se habían derribado ante la primera caricia de la castaña.

 _-Soy una idiota-_ se reprendió mentalmente. Sin embargo, aunque quisiera pararlo ya era demasiado tarde. Su alma y su cuerpo respondían completamente al Avatar, a Korra.

Las manos de la joven afianzaron el agarre en la cintura de la vampiresa provocando que sus anatomías se acoplaran y al instante un suspiro emano de los labios carmín al tiempo que el beso comenzaba a intensificar la lujuria y la pasión en sus cuerpos. La húmeda lengua de Korra acarició la boca de la vampiresa; separando sus labios solo para adentrarse en ella comenzando así a explorarla vorazmente, bebiendo de ella cual naufrago en alta mar. Asami emitió un gemido cuando su lengua se encontró con la de su amante y enseguida la respiración de ambas comenzó a agitarse presas de la intensidad del encuentro.

-Asami…- Volvió a ser llamada con deseo entre besos por aquella voz aterciopelada haciendo que perdería sus cabales, deseosa de más. Pero de pronto, la castaña dio un paso hacia atrás separándose de golpe de la portadora quien ante la inadvertida acción le miro confundida. Sin embargo Korra mantenía sus ojos bicolores sobre ella, nublados por el deseo, obscurecidos por la excitación de ver aquel ser desprovisto de prenda alguna... Hizo hacia atrás su coleta derecha descubriendo su cuello en el acto, deleitándose entonces con la mirada curiosa de la portadora que le estudiaba…

-Muérdeme- le ordeno entonces el Avatar con voz firme y observándola fijamente.

\- ¿Qué?...- cuestiono la portadora consternada ante la inusual petición y su rostro no tardo en reflejarlo.

-Hazlo.-

\- No… No lo haré- Asami retrocedió alejando su vista de la castaña y abrazándose a sí misma en un intento de sosegar sus instintos. Sabía que pasaría si cedía, sabía que sus sentimientos le atormentarían aún más, que se entregaría por completo a ella y sobre todo que sería aún más difícil decirle adiós…

-Hazlo, quiero ser tuya una vez más, quiero intentar recordar cómo fue hacerte el amor en mi anterior vida… por favor- repitió suplicante Korra y con voz quebrada ante la negativa de la portadora. Temerosa a que lo que dijo en el templo fuese verdad…

Asami apretó los labios, renuente a escuchar las voces de su corazón que le llamaban a cumplir aquella petición. Sin embargo, una simple mirada que se atrevió a darle a la joven le hizo perder lo poco que le quedaba sensatez. Y entonces, aun conociendo las consecuencias, y el que no habría vuelta atrás, la vampiresa finalmente accedió. Bajo los brazos y dio un par de pasos acercándose a Korra. Sujeto a la chica con un brazo por la cintura atrayéndola más ella mientras su mano izquierda se enterraba en la cabellera castaña justo por la nuca, preparando a la joven para lo que venía. No sin antes mirarla una vez más a los ojos, asegurándose de tener realmente el consentimiento de la joven. Korra solo asintió, ansiosa por que continuara.

No había manera ya de ocultarlo; la vampiresa se encontraba ávida de probar nuevamente ese dulce néctar, de dejar su marca en aquella nacarada piel y reclamar nuevamente a Korra como suya. Pero sobre todo borrar el horrible recuerdo de Azula de esa morena tez. Asami se relamió los labios con deseo mientras acercaba su boca a aquel delicado cuello; percibiendo como de pronto el tiempo parecía avanzara demasiado lento cada vez que ella recorría un centímetro… como si fuese otro de sus locos sueños…

-Korra…- Resonó aquel nombre en su mente, asustada de que en cualquier momento su quimera fuese a terminar como tantas veces en todos esos años.

Pero en cuanto sus sentidos aspiraron de lleno la fragancia de la piel morena supo que todo era real. Que efectivamente Korra estaba ahí, para ella...con ella. La mandíbula de la chiroptera comenzó entonces a doler presa de la desesperación y enseguida sus colmillos emergieron amenazantes. No podía postergarlo más; aunque Asami quisiera disfrutar del momento, de besar la delicada tez de aquel cuello y llenarse de su esencia, sus instintos se lo hacían totalmente imposible. Y sin esperar más, los clavo lentamente en la piel de la morena, rompiendo poco a poco cada una de las capas…

-Ah…- gimió Korra presa del placer que su cuerpo entero comenzó a experimentar. Se aferró al cuerpo de la vampiresa con fuerza mientras ella degustaba de su exquisita sangre. La lujuria y el éxtasis pronto se apodero de sus mentes, ya nada más les importaba. Asami solo quería perderse en ella y fusionarse en un solo ser.

 _-Exquisita…-_ Pensó mientras degustaba de la sangre de Korra, llenando sus sentidos de ella. Saboreando cada sorbo en sus papilas y sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a bombear como loco incitándola a ir por más. El avatar tampoco quedaba ajena a lo que la mordida de un chiroptera se trataba. Sin embargo para ella el dolor era nulo; siendo suplantándolo enteramente por un éxtasis abrumador, sentía su piel arder, su respiración era agitada y su alma clamaba por tomar a la vampiresa en ese instante y hacerla suya…

\- Asami….- murmuro la castaña afianzando su agarre a la desnuda cintura de la portadora.

Con pasos torpes, y aun prendida del cuello de Korra, caminaron hacia la orilla de la cama donde al golpear los talones de la morena con el mueble detuvieron enseguida su avance. Lentamente Asami fue retirando sus colmillos y acariciando con su lengua la zona afectada limpio los rastros del líquido carmín que aun emanaba de la herida.

Fue en ese instante que al separarse sus miradas chocaron, ojos nublados por el deseo y la lujuria. Sus rostros sonrojados delatando el calor de sus cuerpos y el rápido aspirar de ambas hacían más que evidente que se necesitaban…

Korra levanto su mano llevándola hacia la mejilla de la vampiresa para luego deslizarla lentamente en un tortuoso recorrido, que con su pulgar empezó acariciando los rojizos labios de la portadora para posteriormente comenzar a descender su palma hacia la barbilla, su cuello, clavícula y hombros…deleitando su tacto al sentir como la nívea piel se erizaba a su roce.

Asami había caído rendida a ella, dejando su mente en blanco y donde solo le importaba entregarle a la castaña todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era… Y es que Korra era la única persona que lograba descocarla de tal manera; de revolucionar su mundo y hacer cada fibra de ser vibrar. Solo ella, solo ella le hace sentir viva.

El avatar expulso un sonoro suspiro, admirada del majestuoso ser inmortal que tenía frente a ella, embelesada con su desnudes. Deseando más que nunca poder recordar todas aquellas veces que estuvo con ella en su anterior vida… No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola, pero cuando regreso de su ensueño estaba más que decidida a llevar a cabo su cometido. Se acercó nuevamente a la portadora haciendo que sus labios chocaron en otro fogoso encuentro.

Korra giro a la vampiresa para que quedara a espaldas de la cama, momento en que le empujó hacia el colchón para enseguida posicionarse sobre ella a horcajadas. Un gemido escapo por parte de la portadora al sentir el cuerpo del Avatar pegado al suyo e inevitablemente se mordió el labio inferior con deseo…

Aquellos bicolores la miraban ardiendo de pasión, y atenta, Asami observó como de un impaciente tirón la sureña se deshizo de la húmeda blusa arrojándola al suelo para posteriormente literalmente arrancar los vendajes que cubrían sus pechos descubriendo enteramente su torso desnudo a su amante. El rostro de la vampiresa se ilumino al ver los extraordinarios senos del Avatar, relamiéndose los labios al percibir aquellos turgentes botones que adornaban la punta de sus pechos y revelaban el éxtasis en el cuerpo de la joven. Hambrienta, la portadora no pudo esperar más y en un rápido movimiento invirtió posiciones y enseguida se posó sobre su amante donde llevo sus manos al perfecto abdomen de la chica, deleitándose con los relieves de sus músculos mientras con su boca capturaba uno los pezones para comenzar a saborearlo con su lengua.

Inevitablemente ante el delicioso roce Korra soltó un gemido al tiempo que su espalda involuntaria se curvara presa de las placenteras sensaciones que le provocaba la vampiresa.

-¡Ah! -

La aludida poso sus manos en las caderas de la castaña apresando su cuerpo contra el de ella, Libero entonces el seno de joven solo para darle la misma atención al otro. La respiración de Korra estaba acelerada y podía sentir como la humedad entre sus piernas acrecentaba. Pero no le era suficiente, necesitaba sentir más de ella, que le hiciera el amor como nunca, que la destrozara y fusionaran sus almas. Y como si Asami hubiese leído sus pensamientos, libero los senos de la joven de sus labios solo para comenzar a trazar besos y mordiscos en descenso por esa nacarada piel, saboreándola mientras le recorría lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia el caluroso y empapado centro de la joven bajo ella…

Mientras tanto el corazón del avatar latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, retumbando sonoramente al punto de poder escuchar cada bombeo a la perfección; Korra se encontraba excitada, expectante a cada movimiento y caricia de su amante, enfocada en detallar y grabar cada acción en su memoria… Pero entonces, al sentir los rojos labios de la vampiresa lo comprendió; tal vez su mente no podría recordar lo que paso en su anterior vida, pero quizás su alma si, pues ahora más que nunca se sentía viva, feliz…completa.

Sedienta Asami se dirigió al origen del néctar de la castaña, aspirando primero su esencia, llenando sus pulmones con ella. Ante aquello enseguida el cuerpo del avatar tembló, pues el cálido aliento de la portadora que acariciaba aquella sensible zona provocaba que todo su ser deseara expectante lo que estaba por venir; e inquieta ante la demora, Korra llevo sus manos hacia la cabellera ocre de su amante animándola a proseguir con lo que su cuerpo y espíritu anhelaba ansioso.

Ante el gesto la vampiresa sonrió, complacida al observar a Korra inquieta; de verla con mejillas encendidas y su rostro brillando presa del sudor que bañaba su cuerpo y sobre todo, por la mirada impaciente bicolor sobre ella que le imploraba en silencio a que continuara. Y sin hacerla esperar más, capturo entonces entre sus labios el centro del Avatar succionando y lamiendo con fuerza, arrancándole sonoros gritos de erotismo a la joven mientras sus manos acariciaban con fervor aquella perfecta anatomía.

Korra se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas, sintiendo como su cuerpo sucumbía completamente a las extraordinarias sensaciones que la chiroptera le provocaba mientras al mismo tiempo se mordía el labio inferior con desespero en un vano intento de acallar sus propios gemidos. Sin embargo, la dulce voz de la joven no era más que una sinfonía de placer para la portadora de Vaatu quien disfrutaba enteramente del exquisito néctar del avatar. Degustando remisamente cada rincón de ella con su lengua. Y dispuesta a hacer al Avatar estallar de placer, deslizo una de sus manos hacia donde sus rojizos labios se encontraban y empapando sus falanges con la dulce esencia de la joven comenzó a penetrarla lentamente.

-¡Ah, Asami!- Exclamo Korra arqueando nuevamente su espalda, sintiendo una fuerte oleada de calor golpearla cada vez que percibía a la vampiresa moverse en su interior. Los dedos de su amante se deslizaban en un armónico vaivén que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura aunado al éxtasis que le embriagan aquellos labios carmín que degustaban con apetito su sexo.

-Hmm…- Pronto, las piernas del Avatar comenzaron a temblar y su interior a ceñirse apresando en el acto los dedos de Asami, anunciándole a la autora que la culminación del acto estaba por llegar. Por lo que en un rápido movimiento y si salir de ella, la portadora ascendió hacia la boca de la castaña para fundirse en un acalorado y apasionado beso lleno de intensidad mientras que Korra se aferraba al cuerpo de la vampiresa, hundiendo las uñas en la blanquecina piel dejando marcas que desaparecían en tan solo segundos…

-¡Ah!- Exclamo en un agudo y largo gemino que resonó en la pequeña habitación al tiempo que Asami le besaba el cuello en con pequeñas caricias pausadas.

-Korra…- le llamo entre besos la vampiresa, aun incrédula de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera verdad. Y como sí el nombre de la joven evocado por aquella aterciopelada voz fuera el incentivo que faltaba, el orgasmo llego sacudiendo por completo el cuerpo de la maestra de los cuatro elementos hasta el punto de arrebatarle completamente el aliento.

Con delicadeza Asami abandono el interior de su amante y a continuación se recostó a un lado de ella mientras su mano aun acariciaba dulcemente la morena tez. Ante la inusual calidez del cuerpo de la portadora, Korra abrió los ojos y con pereza giro su cuerpo hacia el de la chiroptera abrazándose enseguida a ella, tratando aun de calmar su respiración. Fue en ese momento que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos labios escarlatas; pues podía escuchar claramente el rápido palpitar de la joven, latir del que sabía ella era la causante.

-Asami… Por favor, no vuelvas a alejarte de esa manera… no de mí…- murmuro de pronto el Avatar suplicante, en un soplo apenas audible pues el cansancio el su cuerpo comenzaba a consumirla sumiéndola en un profundo sueño que no le permitió si quiera esperar una respuesta.

Disonancia.

Fue lo que causaron esas simples palabras en su corazón. Ya que, después de todo Korra fue capaz de desamarla completamente y de destruir sus murallas… Se entregó a ella, la hizo suya, pero aun no podía estar a su lado… No ahora.

Asami se puso de pie y rápidamente tomo sus prendas vistiéndose en poco tiempo. Busco la llave de su motocicleta y en silencio, antes de salir del cuarto, se inclinó hacia la joven que aun dormía para depositar en sus dulces labios un último beso.

-Te amo Korra…- dijo en un hilo de voz para después abandonar la calidez de la habitación.

Afuera la lluvia parecía haberse detenido y solo el frio ambiente y las luces de las calles eran testigos de la partida de la chiroptera del cuartel general. Con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba Asami subió a su vehículo poniéndose enseguida su casco para a continuación encender el motor y comenzar así su marcha hacia su departamento en los lujosos suburbios de la ciudad. Sin embargo las sensaciones recién vividas aun hacían a su corazón retumbar con tal fuerza, que creía que en cualquier instante colapsaría… Dándose cuenta entonces, en ese preciso momento que indiscutiblemente necesitaba a Korra para recordarle que después de todo, y aun siendo la portadora de Vaatu, ella era capaz sentir y experimentar emociones y sentimientos tan intensos como cualquier humano… como cualquier ser mortal.

A los pocos minutos llego a su apartamento. Dejo las llaves a un lado y enseguida fijo su vista al frente justo a la enorme sala de estar; tan vana y obscura, sin ningún atisbo de que Kuvira hubiese estado ahí. Camino unos cuantos pasos con tranquilad atravesando el umbral mientras se desprendía de su chaqueta, cuando de pronto una esencia peculiar que una suave brisa llevo a sus sentidos llamo su atención. Asami enseguida se puso a la defensiva, mientras sus ojos jades rápidamente se tornaban a ese brillante carmín. Cerró sus puños desafiantes, plantándose firmemente en el suelo y preparándose para atacar, hablo hacia donde el intruso se encontraba oculto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo con evidente desprecio en su voz.

-Eh venido a ofrecerte libertad, Portadora de Vaatu- Contesto el hombre con suma tranquilad mientras salía dentro la penumbra, mostrando su figura que se ilumina gracias a la luces externas de la ciudad.

Asami rechino los dientes con ira al tiempo que sus colmillos emergían amenazantes y pudo sentir como su propio pulso se aceleró en solo fracción de segundos, denotando la liberación de su poder… Si lo quisiera podía acabar con él en ese preciso momento, partirlo en dos como un simple muñeco de trapo. Pero la curiosidad gano sobre la razón. ¿Por qué aquel hombre se mostraba tan tranquilo ante ella? ¿Por qué presentarse así? Sin sus seguidores, desprovisto de protección alguna.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- contrataco entonces la vampiresa, consternada pues hasta donde sabia aquella condición había quedado en total secreto por el Loto Blanco.

-Tu poder, tus habilidades, ese brillo tan singular en tus ojos. Me tomo algo de tiempo poder corroborar mis sospechas pero cuando te vi pelear con Azula lo supe. Tú eres un ser encadenado, ¡un títere del Loto Blanco!. Ellos te controlan, te mantienen vigilada, observan todos tus movimientos y si hicieras algo que no les agradara te destruirían.-

-No sabes nada de mí- soltó con desdén apretando sus puños.

-Se lo necesario; sé que tienes miedo, que quieres ser tu misma sin las ataduras a las que te tienen aprisionada.- Expreso Zaheer con confianza mientras embozaba una tenue sonrisa, como si de tan solo ese análisis hubiese también podido leer el corazón de la portadora.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

\- Únete a mí. Ayúdame a derrocar al Loto Blanco. Ayúdame a crear un nuevo orden donde los chiroptera no tengan que ser sometidos, que aquellos que desean la paz vivan armoniosamente entre maestros y no maestros sin que tengan que estar doblegados. Ayúdame y te daré la libertad que tanto deseas -

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptare? -

\- Porque sé que estas cansada de todo esto…-

.

.

.

* * *

!Al fin! después de siglos sin actualizar aquí esta. Espero de verdad que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. A si también, disculparme por esta larga esperara y es que el trabajo me dificulta mucho el darme tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno respondiendo a los comentarios e inquietudes pendientes ...

Primero el comportamiento de Asami en capítulo anterior. Como comentó Mud-chan (por cierto muchas gracias por tus comentarios XD) y a Paulina Doors ciertamente Asami está sobre cargada mentalmente con todo lo que está sucediendo; pensado demasiado en las consecuencias de lo que todavía no sucede. Y pensando que hace lo correcto por el bien de los demás. Sin embargo en el proceso salen lastimadas otras personas... Quise que esta Asami fuera lo más real posible; ¿cómo? Haciendo que cometa errores como cualquier persona, que tenga temores e inseguridades. Hubiera sido muy fácil crear a un personaje "perfecto" sin embargo eso hubiera hecho demasiado ordinaria la historia y ciertamente yo no buscaba eso.

En cuanto a "Korra chiroptera" sinceramente era algo que no tenía contemplado en la historia y estas son la razones, como bien ya comento Paulina; en mi percepción creo que sería algo muy cliché. Recordemos el capítulo en que Asami habla por primera vez con Iron sobre los poderes de Vaatu. En esa ocasión Iron le comentó que los chiroptera eran creaciones de Vaatu por lo tanto eran seres de naturaleza obscura mientras que Raava es un ser de luz, así como los leones tortuga que entregaron el control de los elementos a los maestros. Por lo que Korra siendo el Avatar (ser de luz) le sería imposible que se convertirse en vampiro. Los únicos que pueden ser convertidos son los no maestros e hipotéticamente si Korra se convirtiera, sería un chiroptera común. Por lo que le sería imposible salir a la luz del sol. Los altos linajes nacen no se crean.

A mi parecer esta Asami y aun la apegada a la historia original no se atrevería a convertir a Korra ya que no le gustaría que la persona que más ama viviera con el tormento con el ella carga. Asami odia lo que es, como lo mencione en alguno de los primeros capítulos a ella jamás le gustó la vida de un chiroptera siempre vivió rechazando lo que era hasta ahora que lo está asumiendo pero no es algo que quiera para alguien más. La vida eterna como lo hemos visto en muchas películas del mismo lore argumentan algo parecido. Por ejemplo entrevista con el vampiro o el anime de donde base parte de la historia Blood +

Sin embargo la idea no está del todo desechada. La historia aún no termina y quien sabe pueda que ocurra algo que cambie todo.

Por ahora es todo creo XD y me despido de ustedes hasta el siguiente capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar algún comentario. !Nos leemos pronto! Besos.


End file.
